Dos Saiyajin en un mundo mágico (Temporada 2)
by DragonSayajin
Summary: Segunda temporada del fanfic con el mismo nombre. Después de la dura batalla contra Majin Boo, las aventuras de los gemelos Saiyajin Gohan y Gine (OC) al lado de su amiga Wendy, continúan.
1. Volvimos

**Tanto Dragon Ball Z como Fairy Tail y otros animes mencionados y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**Dos Saiyajin en un mundo mágico.**

**Capítulo 1: Volvimos.**

Han pasado tres meses desde los acontecimientos con Majin Boo, la paz se ha disfrutado desde entonces, como Jerez les prometió, se llevó a Gine, Gohan y Wendy con ella, como no podían dejar a sus hijas adoptivas solas se las llevaban con ellos, aunque algunas veces también se quedaban en Fairy Tail en compañía de sus abuelas.

Al igual, Goku y Vegeta también fueron llevados al planeta de Beerus para entrenar, algunas veces Eileen lo acompañaba, siempre preparándole comida y acercándose a hablar con él, también, Charle iba siempre que podía acompañando a Goku al planeta de Beerus, preparándole de comer, Beerus actuaba indiferente pero también algunas veces se ponía nervioso cuando Charle lo atendía.

La identidad de Acnologia se mantuvo en secreto incluso para los miembros de Fairy Tail que lo desconocían, al igual que con Seilah y Kyouka, aun así, también tuvieron algunos problemas para hablar con el Consejo Mágico ya que hubo personas que quedaron vivas y dio la casualidad de que sólo fueron miembros de Fairy Tail.

**Consejo Mágico.**

-¿Cómo que sigues sin saber qué pasó?.- Regañaba Michello.

-¿Qué quieres que averigüe? Ya te dije que ni siquiera ellos saben qué ocurrió.- Respondió Ultear molesta mientras los otros se limitaban a ver, pero pensantes y serios.

-Es obvio que algo tuvieron qué ver. De pronto los muertos resucitan, inclusive dragones que tenían siglos muertos pero, al finalizar todo, sólo quedaron vivos miembros de Fairy Tail, y tu madre.- Le dice Leigi serio.

-¿Estás sospechando de mi? Si es así, entonces envía a alguien más.- Le respondió Ultear.

-Ya lo hicimos.- Le respondió Org sorprendiéndola un poco. -Cuando estuviste en ese penoso estado, enviamos a Doranbolt.- Le reveló dejándola seria.

-Y dime ¿Él descubrió algo que no haya dicho yo?- Preguntó Ultear sería a lo que sólo se quedaron callados.

-Durante el complot, también se vio a Acnologia, sobrevoló Crocus y atacó a Sabertooth, pero después desapareció cuando se dirigió a donde fueron todos los dragones y donde se sintió ese aterrador poder mágico.- Decía Belno pensante.

-Acnologia... La última vez que fue visto, fue cuando atacó Tenroujima, y después se vuelve a ver cuando los miembros que él exterminó vuelven a la vida. ¿Qué es lo que tiene que ver Fairy Tail con él?.- Pensaba Michello desconfiado.

-Seguramente apareció debido a los dragones, él los exterminó después de todo, además, puede que también haya sido el responsable de aquel poder mágico tan aterrador.- Le respondió Ultear seria pero molesta al ser ignorada su pregunta.

-Ultear.- Le llamó la atención Gran Doma. -¿Has averiguado algo de los nuevos miembros?- Preguntó.

-Sí. Ur, mi madre. Acni y Naomi Marvell, hermano mayor y madre de Wendy Marvell. Grandine otra Dragon Slayer del Cielo como Wendy Marvell. Eileen Belserion, madre de la ahora conocida como Erza Belserion. Rob y Simon, ambos habían sido asesinados en la Torre del Cielo. Yukino Agria, hermana menor de Sorano Agria, alias Angel. Minerva Orland, hija de Jiemma, Maestro de Sabertooth. Y por último Kyouka y Seilah, de ellas desconozco aun detalles, pero su magia es similar a la de Mirajane Strauss. Claro, sin mencionar que la primera Maestra Mavis también resucitó.- Terminó Ultear de explicar.

-¿Qué hay de los otros dos?.- Preguntó Michello. -Según el último informe, Wendy Marvell se fue a entrenar con ellos, si ella está de vuelta significa que ellos también.- Decía serio.

-Además de que se ha visto una extraña criatura rosada rondando Fairy Tail y Magnolia.- Secundó Leigi.

-La criatura se llama Boo, es un espíritu celestial que sólo responde a Lucy Heartfilia, es completamente inofensivo.- Mintió Ultear. -En cuanto a los otros dos, a veces vuelven y a veces se van, pero siempre es a trabajo o a entrenar, una vez fui con ellos, fue horrible, sus entrenamientos son el infierno.- Decía Ultear un poco nerviosa dejando el salón en silencio y seriedad. -Pero reitero, no son un peligro, son buenas personas.- Dijo sonriendo dejando serios al Consejo.

-Sigue con tu misión, cualquier detalle que averigües informa de inmediato.- Ordenó Gran Doma y Ultear se puso seria y suspiró, cosa que notaron algunos.

-¿Sucede algo que te moleste?- Preguntó Leigi serio.

-Están tan cegados por su odio a Fairy Tail que están ignorando lo que sucede en otros gremios.- Les dijo Ultear confundiendo y molestando a algunos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó Michello molesto.

-Sabertooth, Jiemma, su hija no murió y resucitó, él se la dio a Tártaros a cambio de poder, hasta que ella fue rescatada por Wendy Marvell y Son Gine.- Reveló Ultear para impacto de los presentes. -Raven Tail, quizá ahora es un gremio legal, pero tengo entendido que aun tienen secretos y contactos con los gremios oscuros.- Decía seria y todos quedaron serios.

-Esa es una acusación seria, Ultear.- Le recriminó serio Org.

-Si tienes pruebas haremos algo al respecto.- Le dijo Belno.

-Sólo palabras, rumores de por ahí, y la declaración de su hija, que divaga un poco por haberse librado del control mental de Tártaros.- Respondió Ultear disgustada.

-Pero, ya que tienes esa sospecha, haremos algo al respecto.- Le dijo Gran Doma. -Por ahora, también tenemos que encargarnos de algunas actividades mágicas en las montañas al norte de Fiore en la frontera con Veronica, tenemos reportes de montañas destruidas.- Dijo Gran Doma volviendo a poner serios a todos.

-Sólo hemos detectado una fracción del poder, y es posible que tenga que ver con Zeref.- Secundó Org.

-Para eso, necesitaremos la presencia de todos los Maestros de los Gremios, llámenlos para una reunión.- Les ordenó Gran Doma, mientras todos asentían pero Ultear se notaba pensante.

-"Eso es reciente, ellos han estado con Jerez-sama, así que no fueron ellos."- Pensaba Ultear seria, sin notar que algunos la observaban.

**Planeta de Jerez.**

Gohan y Gine estaban en estado base peleando contra Vados, pero, ni siquiera podían tocarla, ambos tenían demasiada experiencia peleando juntos, pero aun sabiendo los movimientos de cada uno y las reacciones, seguían sin poder siquiera alcanzarla.

-Piensan mucho antes de atacar.- Les decía Vados sin que Gine o Gohan pudieran golpearla, hasta que ambos recibieron un golpe en la cabeza con el báculo de Vados cayendo hasta el suelo. -Bien, suficiente por hoy.- Dijo Vados mientras ambos gemelos se levantaban.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con que pensamos mucho?.- Preguntó Gohan.

-Me refiero a que piensan antes de atacar, para que el cerebro de una señal al cuerpo tarda tiempo, aunque sean sólo milésimas de segundo, lo ideal es que el cuerpo se mueva por sí solo.- Le explicó Vados.

-Creo que Mr. Popo dijo algo parecido, tranquilo como el cielo y tan veloz como el relámpago, manteniendo la mente en blanco, pero es imposible no pensar cuando estás peleando, inclusive que le quitara la jarra al Maestro Karin fue gracias a mi velocidad.- Decía Gine y Vados sonrió.

-No es lo mismo no pensar que dejar tu mente en blanco.- Le respondió Vados.

-¿Y tú sabes hacer eso?.- Preguntó Gohan y Vados sólo sonrió.

-El cuerpo y la mente deben estar en completa armonía, a ésto se le llama Migatte no Gokui, pero conseguirlo es muy difícil, he de decir que ningún Hakaishin lo ha logrado.- Les reveló Vados para su sorpresa.

-Eres muy fuerte, no entiendo cómo es que tú eres la sirviente y Jerez-sama la diosa.- Decía Gine dando estiramientos, pero recibiendo un coscorrón.

-Estoy aquí.- Dijo Jerez molesta.

-Es algo divertido ver a la tía Gine así.- Dijo Kuroka divertida, pero siendo jalada de las mejillas por Gine.

-Papá ¿Terminaron?.- Preguntó Shirone y Gohan asentía. -¿Y mamá?- Preguntó por Wendy, en eso Vados mostró una imagen con su báculo y Gohan y Gine sonrían.

-Vaya, Wendy ya se está moviendo con libertad.- Dijo Vados al ver a Wendy haciendo piruetas en un lugar completamente blanco. -Felicidades, Wendy.- Dijo llamándole la atención. -Por el momento lo dejaremos así, te sacaré.- Wendy asintió mientras aparecía junto a todos.

-Uff, fue más difícil de lo que pensé.- Dijo Wendy un poco exhausta y sudando, y Shirone le daba una toalla.

-Pero, ahora sabes controlar perfectamente tu Ki, fue por eso que pudiste moverte en ese lugar.- Le dijo Vados.

-Que no te deprima el hecho de que lo hicimos más rápido, está bien que lleves tu propio ritmo.- Le dijo Gohan sonriendo y Wendy asintió.

-Bien, a comer.- Dijo Gine sonriendo mientras asentían, inclusive Vados.

Todos se dispusieron a comer, Wendy preparó algo, además de que Gine llevó algo que preparó Minerva, mientras a Jerez le daban algunos platillos saludables además de algunos postres que le fascinaron.

-Por cierto, y sin ofender, Jerez-sama, pero también estoy confundido por el hecho que Vados sea más fuerte que usted ¿Hay alguna razón en específico?.- Secundó Gohan al comentario anteriormente hecho por su hermana.

-La razón es simple, Jerez-sama, al igual que todos los Hakaishin tienen el deber de destruir, pero, algunas veces destruyen cosas que no deben ser destruidas, yo me encargo de repararlas, además, muchas veces en su arrogancia acaban peleando con otro Hakaishin, cosa que también está prohibida, así que los detenemos.- Explicaba Vados dejándolos un poco sorprendidos.

-¿Entonces el superior que unió los universos fueron ustedes?.- Preguntó Gine.

-No.- Respondió Jerez seria. -Ese fue Zeno-sama, el Rey del Todo, y fue por culpa del gato idiota.- Les reveló Jerez.

Mientras en el planeta de Beerus, éste estornudaba y un planeta explotaba, asustando a Goku y Vegeta que casi reciben el estornudo de frente, mientras Charle le daba un pañuelo a Beerus.

-¿Rey del Todo?.- Preguntaron con sorpresa.

-¿Zeno-sama? Creo que los Kaioshin-sama lo mencionaron una vez.- Dijo Wendy pensante.

-Es el dios que está por encima de todo y no hay nada por encima de él. Aunque no se le ve salvo cada tantos milenios, debo decirles que si tienen el honor de estar en su presencia, guarden el debido respeto, porque así como yo puedo destruir galaxias sin esfuerzo alguno, Zeno-sama puede borrar la existencia misma.- Les dijo dejándolos impactados.

-Nadie le llega ni a los talones, ni siquiera yo.- Les declaró Vados dejándolos más impactados.

-"Espero que papá no llegue a conocerlo, conociéndolo seguramente lo retará.".- Pensaba Gohan un poco nervioso.

**Fairy Tail.**

Todos pasaban un día cualquiera en el gremio, festejando... nada en especial, así es Fairy Tail, mientras algunos otros conversaban, otros comían, y cómo no, otros peleaban.

-¡¿A quién le llamas lagartija?!- Gritaba Natsu dando un golpe.

-¡Necesitas ser un hombre para acercarte a mi hermana!- Respondió Elfman enfurecido regresando el golpe, para después seguir peleando y creando una nube de polvo donde sólo se miraban sus pies, puños y a veces la cabeza.

-Elf, qué cosas dices.- Decía Lissana sonrojada.

-¡Suficiente!- Gritó Erza dándoles un golpe a ambos haciendo reír a todos.

-Este lugar es muy animado todos los días.- Decía Naomi feliz.

-Wendy tomó la decisión correcta al aceptar la propuesta de Erza.- Le respondió Grandine. -¿Y Acni?- Preguntó al no verlo.

-Fue a un trabajo.- Respondió Naomi sonriendo. -Aunque fue solo, creo que siguen sin confiar en él.- Dijo un poco decaída.

-No te preocupes, ya se les pasará.- Le dijo Eileen uniéndose a la conversación mientra Naomi asentía sonriendo.

-¿Hoy no estás con Goku?- Preguntó Grandine.

-No, pasaré un tiempo con Erza, Charle me trajo antes de irse y...- Respondió Eileen pero sonrojándose un poco dándose cuenta que hablaba de más.

-Reina Eileen, que no le de pena, no es un secreto su interés en él.- Le dijo Naomi un poco comprensiva.

-Dejé de ser Reina hace mucho, con decirme Eileen basta, ya te lo había dicho.- Le dijo Eileen.

-Perdón, es la costumbre.- Respondió Naomi.

-Veo que trajiste a Goten.- Le dijo Grandine al verlo ir a jugar con Asuka.

-Goku fue a entrenar con Whis y lo traje para que no se quedara solo.- Le respondió Eileen.

-Quedando bien con el hijo, bien jugado.- Bromeó Naomi poniendo roja a Eileen. -Aunque no dudo que Gohan esté de acuerdo, Gine parece ser más protectora con su padre.- Seguía bromeando haciendo que Eileen se pusiera más roja mientras las tres seguían hablando.

-Este lugar es bastante escandaloso, no puedo disfrutar de mi lectura.- Decía Seilah dando un suspiro y cerrando un libro.

-Con el tiempo te acostumbras y aprendes a ignorar el ruido.- Le dijo Levy que también leía, pero Seilah sólo se mostró indiferente.

-Al menos Kyouka-sama se entretiene.- Dijo Seilah viendo como Jet y Droy le llevaban cosas y Kyouka los trataba como esclavos mientras Levy se ponía un poco pálida.

-¡Kya!.- Gritaba Yukino. -Hermana, por favor, me haces cosquillas.- Decía Yukino un poco avergonzada pero sin evitar reír mientras era abrazada por Angel.

-No, aprovecharé el tiempo para abrazarte todo lo que no pude.- Decía Angel abrazándola, a sus palabras el Yukino sonrió y el gremio miraba la escena con una sonrisa.

-Fairy Tail, nunca deja de ser alegre.- Decía Mavis sonriendo.

-Sí, después de ese infierno, la paz se disfruta de maravilla.- Decía Makarov sonriendo y bebiendo un tarro de cerveza.

-Todo salió bien, la Isla Tenrou la devolvieron los Kaioshin-sama y literalmente tenemos demonios, dragones y dioses en Fairy Tail.- Reía Gildarts bromeando haciendo reír a los presentes.

-Makarov ¿Consideraste lo que te comenté?- Preguntó Mavis y Makarov dejó de beber su cerveza.

-Le daré otra oportunidad de volver al gremio, pero, si Laxus vuelve a cometer una imprudencia no tendrá una tercera oportunidad.- Respondió Makarov serio a lo que Mavis sonrió.

-Jeje, es bueno haber vuelto al menos un poco de tiempo más.- Reía Rob.

-No hables así, abuelo, aun te queda bastante.- Le decía Erza a lo que Rob sonreía pero Erza notó que Simon estaba pensante. -¿Sucede algo? ¿Aun te duele la quijada? Podemos hablar con Wendy o Grandine para que te revise de nuevo.- Le dijo Erza a Simon sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? No, no te preocupes, las curaciones de Wendy son fascinantes, me curó al grado que no necesito la mandíbula de hierro.- Respondió Simon sonriendo pero quedándose nostálgico. -Sólo me preguntaba, si Kagura estará a salvo.- Terminó un poco triste.

-¿No crees que ya es hora de que salgas a buscarla? Simon.- Le dijo Rob sonriendo y Simon se quedó pensante.

-Lo que sucede es... ¿Qué diré cuando la encuentre? ¿Me recordará aun? ¿Me guardará rencor por no estar con ella?- Se decía Simon pensante y decaído.

-No lo sabremos hasta encontrarla.- Le dijo Erza sonriendo. -Te ayudaré a buscarla.- Le dijo esta vez con su mano en el hombro de Simon mientras éste la miraba a los ojos y sonreía.

-La juventud.- Dijo Rob bromeando haciendo que ambos se apenaran y desviaran sus miradas.

-No sólo la juventud, escuché que a veces te escabulles para ver a Porlyusica.- Bromeó Gildarts.

-Son visitas formales, nada más.- Respondió Rob apenado y todos rieron. -Aunque es un poco extraño.- Dijo Rob confundiéndolos. -Hablando con ella y recordando nuestra juventud, me di cuenta que si Porlyusica tuviese el cabello blanco y fuese más joven, sería la viva imagen de Grandine.- El comentario los dejó pensantes y Makarov volteó a ver a Grandine.

-Es verdad, Grandine es la versión joven de Porlyusica.- Dijo Makarov sorprendido, cuando un estruendo de afuera llamó su atención.

**Fuera del gremio.**

Gray estaba afuera del gremio junto a su maestra Ur mientras frente a ambos estaba un atónito e incrédulo Lyon. Lyon comenzó a caminar hacia ella para después comenzar a correr a Ur.

-¡Idiota!- Ur lo recibió de una cachetada en la mejilla dejando a Gray estupefacto. -¡¿Cómo está eso que intentaste liberar a Deliora?!- Gritó enojada, Lyon sólo la observó y agachó su mirada.

-Lo siento.- Respondió Lyon. -Mi sueño siempre fue superarte, y creía que derrotando a Deliora sería la única forma de lograrlo.- Explicó y Ur sólo lo observaba, lo que Lyon no esperó fue que Ur lo abrazara.

-Lyon, lamento haberme ido así, pero en ese momento fue la mejor manera de protegerlos.- Se disculpó Ur mientras Lyon limpiaba sus lágrimas. -Además, es imposible que un par de mocosos me superen.- Declaró con arrogancia dejando a ambos estupefactos.

-Quién sabe, nos hemos vuelto muy fuertes a comparación de cuando eramos niños.- Le dijo Gray.

-¿Eso creen? Ni aunque esté muerta por milenios podrían superarme.- Dijo Ur confiada.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo?- Preguntó Lyon sonriendo.

-Bien, así me gusta, vengan los dos al mismo tiempo.- Les dijo Ur haciéndoles una seña con la mano.

De eso, ambos sonrieron y se posicionaron listos para enfrentarla, haciendo uso de su magia, Lyon usó Ice Monkey mientras Gray atacó con Ice Lance, viendo Ur sorprendida, sonriendo y contraatacando usando Ice Geyser deshaciendo los ataques de ambos que sorprendidos reaccionaron y evitaron el ataque, en eso todos salieron al escuchar los estruendos, viendo a los tres peleando.

-¡Hagan sus apuestas!- Gritó Kana sorprendiendo un poco a Naomi, Kyoka y Seilah, al ver que no los detendrían, al contrario, aprovechaban la ocasión.

-Y yo que creí que ésto sólo lo hacíamos los gremios oscuros.- Dijo Kyouka riendo un poco.

La pelea continuaba, Gray y Lyon se pusieron más serios y se quitaron la ropa de su torso mientra Ur hacía lo mismo dejando a algunos estupefactos y otros con mirada lujuriosa por la acción, Gray usó Ice Wall y Lyon su Snow Dragon, Ur no se lo esperaba y se congeló por el Ice Wall mientras el Ice Dragon daba en Ur al mismo tiempo Gray usó Issei Ranbu creando muchas espadas de hielo y lanzándolas. La niebla del hielo no dejaba ver, pero.

-Nada mal, pero siguen a siglos de poder superarme.- Se escuchó a Ur viendo que les sonreía. -Rose Garden.- Dijo creando un jardín de hielo con rosas que los rodeó. -Ice Volcano.- Una explosión de hielo se vio y tanto Gray como Lyon cayeron dando la victoria a Ur.

-Ur, ya que Ul no está, por favor.- Decía Meredy dándole ropas a Ur, dándose cuenta que casi no traía nada y avergonzada veía que los hombres del gremio la miraban con corazones en sus ojos y rápidamente se vestía.

-Entonces ese es el poder de la mujer que derrotó a Deliora.- Decía Kyoka.

-Así parece, pero, creo que Silver es más poderoso que ella, y menos aun que ella.- Respondió Seilah diciendo lo último casi en susurro, mientras ambas la miraban aunque quienes escucharon se confundían de sus palabras.

-¿Silver?- Le preguntó Natsu.

-Un antiguo colaborador.- Le respondió Kyouka con su sonrisa indiferente pero observando a Natsu. -Oye, ¿Alguna vez nos vimos antes de que Gohan nos liberara?- Le preguntó Kyouka confundida dejando a Natsu pensativo.

-Es verdad, cuando te veo, tengo un sentimiento de Deja vu, como si nos conociéramos de algún lugar.- Le secundó Seilah dejando a Natsu haciendo un esfuerzo por pensar, hasta que hizo un gesto de sorpresa.

-Ni idea.- Dijo Natsu haciendo que ambas cayeran.

-Debe ser sólo nuestra imaginación.- Le dijo Kyouka pero aun así quedándose pensante.

-Sí, es imposible que nos relacionáramos con un idiota.- Dijo Seilah indiferente haciendo enojar a Natsu.

-¡Oye! ¡no soy un idiota!.- Le respondió Natsu enojado.

-¿Entonces por qué te golpeas?.- Le preguntó Seilah haciendo que Natsu se golpeara la cara él mismo haciendo reír a todos.

**Caminos de Fiore.**

Lucy y Minerva caminaban de vuelta a Fairy Tail, pero en sus semblantes se notaban un poco decaídas.

-No puedo creerlo.- Decía Lucy desanimada.

-Todo el día trabajando para Yajima, y para nada.- Dijo Minerva con el mismo semblante.

Ambas voltearon hacia atrás y Boo las seguía caminando feliz, mientras ambas recordaban su trabajo de meseras en 8-Island, pero al final no les pagaron, pues Boo se comió todo lo que tenían en la reserva.

-Lucy.- Le habló Boo. -Tengo hambre.- Le dijo Boo haciendo que ambas cayeran al suelo.

-Boo, tenemos que hablar sobre tu apetito voraz.- Le dijo Lucy decaída mientras Boo se confundía pero sonreía aun caminando.

-Aunque creo que darle una dieta no funcionará.- Le dijo Minerva mientras Lucy reía pero Minerva notaba algo. -Lucy.- Dijo señalando al frente. Lucy volteó y se puso un poco nerviosa, delante de ellas caminaba Acnologia también de vuelta al gremio.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Lo saludamos?- Susurraba Lucy un poco nerviosa.

-Aunque en los tres meses que han pasado no ha hecho nada malo, pero la verdad aun me pone un poco nerviosa.- Le susurraba Minerva.

-Deberíamos hablar con él ¿No crees? Sería bueno que comenzara a abrirse con los demás.- Le dijo Lucy susurrando aun. Ambas susurraban un poco nerviosas al estar cerca de Acnologia mientras éste caminaba pero se notaba molesto.

-"Puedo escucharlas."- Pensaba Acnologia enojado pues con su oído de Dragon Slayer las podía escuchar a pesar de que susurraban.

-Ey, Acni.- Le habló Minerva y Acnologia volteó con un semblante amenazante que hizo que ambas se pusieran detrás de Boo.

-Sólo mi hermana y mi madre pueden llamarme así.- Dijo Acnologia amenazante para darse la vuelta y seguir caminando.

-Entendido.- Dijo Lucy riendo nerviosa, pero ambas se le quedaron viendo.

-Aun así, tu identidad es un secreto, y no sabemos quién esté escuchando.- Le dijo Minerva haciendo que Lucy la mirara nerviosa.

-Oye, lo harás enojar.- Le susurró Lucy.

-Tal vez, pero fuiste tú la que dijo que sería bueno hacer que comenzara a abrirse.- Le respondió Minerva también susurrando.

-Oigan.- Les llamó la atención Acnologia poniéndolas nerviosas. -El oído de un Dragon Slayer es muy agudo.- Les dijo poniéndolas más nerviosas. -No necesitan hablarme, sólo manténganse lejos de mi.- Les dijo Acnologia y siguió caminando.

Ambas sólo se le quedaron viendo y siguieron caminando. Durante el camino sólo lo observaban caminar, por alguna razón Acnologia salió del camino quedándose serio viendo en algunas direcciones como si buscara algo, haciendo que ambas lo rebasaran quedándose él atrás, ellas siguieron su camino porque no querían molestarlo, hasta que vieron a algunas personas que venían en dirección opuesta, pero se pararon frente a Minerva y Lucy.

-¿Se les ofrece algo?- Preguntó Minerva seria.

-Ustedes son de Fairy Tail.- Dijo uno de ellos.

-¿Y qué con eso?- Respondió Lucy y lo presentes sonrieron.

-Fairy Tail nos debe mucho dinero...- Dijo uno viendo a ambas. -Pueden pagarnos en este momento, o, podemos llegar a un acuerdo.- Se burló viendo a ambas con una sonrisa que lo demás siguieron.

-Te metes con la chicas equivocadas, idiota.- Le amenazó Minerva a lo que todos rieron.

-Fairy Tail no ha estado más que lleno de fracasados, por eso viven en la miseria, paguen ahora, de una forma u otra.- Dijo uno acercándose a Lucy.

-Boo...- Lucy pidió ayuda.

-Me estorbas.- Pero repentinamente el tipo estaba estrellado contra un árbol, los compañeros de ese sujeto vieron a un tipo con su puño levantado, era Acnologia que indiferente bajó su puño y continuó caminando como si nada.

-¡Alto ahí!.- Se dirigieron a atacarlo, pero todos chocaron contra árboles y contra el suelo de forma brutal y violenta, Acnologia iba a pisar la cabeza de uno de ellos que quedaba semi inconsciente y asustado lo miraba.

-Espera.- Lo detuvo Lucy. -No hacemos eso en Fairy Tail.- Le dijo seria, el tipo del miedo se desmayó y Acnologia sólo continuó caminando.

-¿Nos ayudó?.- Preguntaba Minerva confundida y Lucy asintió, comenzando a caminar un poco rápido hasta alcanzarlo.

-Oye, gracias por la ayuda.- Agradeció Lucy. -Por cierto, nunca nos presentamos formalmente, soy Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia.- Decía amistosamente pero Acnologia seguía caminando.

-No seas así, con tu acción demostrarte ser alguien que le gusta ayudar.- Le dijo Minerva bromeando un poco haciendo que Acnologia hiciera un gesto de molestia y después se desvió a otro camino. -¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó Minerva y después volteó y vio un pueblo, Acnologia se detuvo.

-Váyanse al gremio y aléjense de aquí.- Les dijo Acnologia confundiendo a ambas.

-¿A caso sucede algo malo?- Preguntó Lucy confundida, Acnologia se quedó serio y volteó al pueblo.

-Huele a dragón.- Dijo Acnologia caminando y sorprendiendo a ambas.

-Boo ¿Detectas alguna presencia poderosa en ese pueblo?- Le preguntó Lucy y Boo volteó al pueblo.

-No, pero algunos saben ocultarse.- Le respondió Boo haciendo que ambas se quedaran serias.

-¿Vamos a investigar o nos retiramos?- Le preguntó Minerva, Lucy se quedó pensante.

-Vamos, podría suceder algo.- Le respondió Lucy y asintieron alcanzando a Acnologia.

-Les dije que se largaran.- Regañó Acnologia.

-Eres de Fairy Tail, no dejamos a un amigo solo.- Le respondió Lucy sonriendo y Acnologia solo hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Si las matan no será mi culpa.- Les dijo Acnologia serio y ambas asintieron.

Al llegar al pueblo, vieron que era un pueblo cualquiera, pero, se notaba que las personas vivían tranquilamente sin ninguna preocupación o temor, sólo los veían confundidos cuando veían a Boo. Minerva y Lucy se preguntaban si realmente pasaba algo ahí, incluso llegaron a la conclusión de que tal vez Acnologia sólo quería deshacerse de ellas, pero él seguía serio y realmente se notaba buscando.

-Oh, miren.- Les dijo Lucy. -Es Erza.- Dijo viendo a una pelirroja de espaldas dirigiéndose a ella pero Acnologia se puso serio. -Erza.- Dijo feliz tomándola del hombro pero cuando la chica volteó Lucy se quedó pálida.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- Preguntó ella.

-Perdón, creí que eras una amiga, lo siento.- Se disculpó Lucy apenada.

-No hay problema.- Respondió la chica amablemente pero viendo que Lucy tenía una marca de gremio en su mano con la que le llamó la atención. -¿Eres maga de algún gremio?- Preguntó haciendo que Lucy viera su mano y sonriera.

-Sí, soy Lucy Heartfilia, maga de Fairy Tail.- Respondió Lucy feliz haciendo que la chica abriera un poco los ojos. -Ellos son amigos del mismo gremio, Minerva, Boo y Acni.- Presentó pero Acnologia estaba serio.

-Ustedes son enemigos de Raven Tail ¿Cierto?- Preguntó ella confundiendo a Lucy.

-Raven Tail es un gremio oscuro, los gremios oscuros son enemigos de todos.- Le respondió Minerva. -¿Por qué la pregunta?- Preguntó.

-¿Gremio oscuro?- Preguntó la chica confundida, a lo que Lucy le explicó lo que ella sabía, pero después la chica se quedó un poco asustada.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Lucy al verla así, la chica mostró que en el lado izquierdo de su pecho derecho llevaba una marca de gremio. -¿Eres de Raven Tail?- Preguntó Lucy un poco sorprendida.

-Yo... No sabía. Mi nombre es Flare Corona, yo me uní al gremio por curiosidad de ver cómo eran, no sabía nada de los gremios oscuros, creí que las enemistades entre gremios era normal.- Decía Flare un poco impactada haciendo que Minerva y Lucy se miraran entre ellas.

-Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor, Raven Tail, fue reconocido por el Consejo Mágico como un gremio legal hace un año.- Le dijo Lucy.

-No, Lucy, es verdad que así fue, pero, Raven Tail sigue en contacto con los gremios oscuros, te lo digo yo.- Le dijo Minerva seria. -Flare, puedo ver que en ti no hay maldad, con sólo verte me doy cuenta, y créeme, te lo dice alguien que ha estado rodeada antes de gente muy mala, por tu bien, sal de ese lugar y busca otro mejor.- Le dijo Minerva seria dejando a Flare sin palabras.

-Oye.- Le llamó la atención Acnologia viéndola con su rostro serio aunque amenazante asustando por completo a Flare. -¿Has matado a un dragón?.- Preguntó para confusión de los presentes.

-No.- Respondió Flare asustada por ese semblante en él, Acnologia la miró sin quitar su semblante y después se dio la vuelta yéndose.

-¿Qué le pasa?.- Se preguntó Minerva, pero abrió un poco sus ojos con sorpresa para voltear a ver a Flare que estaba asustada.

-Tranquila, así es él con todos.- Reconfortaba Lucy a Flare.

-Ten, come uno.- Le dijo Boo dándole un dulce mientras Flare confundida lo aceptaba.

-Boo ¿De dónde sacaste ese dulce?.- Preguntó Lucy confundida.

-De allá.- Dijo señalando una tienda, poniendo pálida a Lucy.

-Boo, ya no nos queda dinero.- Le regañó Lucy.

-Pero yo no quiero dinero, el dinero sabe feo, no me gusta.- Respondió Boo haciendo caer a Lucy y Flare rió un poco.

-Yo tengo un poco, espero que sea suficiente.- Le dijo Minerva yendo a la tienda.

-¿Qué harás? Flare.- Le preguntó Lucy dejándola pensativa.

-Tengo que hablar unas cosas en el gremio, salí de mi hogar porque quería recorrer el mundo, pero no me gusta hacer cosas malas, quizá vuelva a casa.- Respondió Flare y Lucy le sonrió.

Después de un rato platicando, se retiraron, yendo en su propio camino, Flare se notaba pensante y confundida mientras caminaba a su gremio, mientras Minerva también se notaba pensante, pero Lucy estaba sonriendo mientras hablaba un poco con Boo, hasta que alcanzaron a Acnologia que también caminaba pensante.

-Acni.- Le llamó Minerva y Acnologia volteó molesto. -El dragón era ella ¿Cierto?.- Le preguntó dejando a Lucy sorprendida.

-Sólo olía como uno.- Le respondió Acnologia indiferente.

-¿Será que ella es un Dragon Slayer?- Preguntó Lucy.

-No, simplemente ella olía como uno.- Respondió Acnologia mientras seguía caminando, haciendo que Lucy volteara hacia atrás quedándose pensante.

**Más tarde, Raven Tail.**

-¿Entonces simplemente revivieron?- Preguntó el Maestro de Raven Tail, Ivan Dreyar.

-Así es, realmente fue raro, no recuerdo nada, salvo a Acnologia...- Le respondió Gajeel notándose confundido.

-Ya veo, ahora que Makarov ha regresado, me será más fácil descubrir dónde está el Fairy Heart.- Respondió Ivan sonriendo.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste mientras no estaban los más fuertes?- Preguntó Gajeel.

-Es imposible que un montón de buenos para nada supiese dónde se encuentra algo tan importante.- Le respondió Ivan.

-¿Piensas atacar Fairy Tail?- Preguntó Gajeel confundido.

-Aun no, esperaremos al Daimatou Enbu, ahora somos un gremio legal y no podemos actuar tan a la ligera.- Respondió Ivan cuando alguien entró. -Flare ¿A qué se debe tu interrupción?- Preguntó molesto.

-Maestro Ivan.- Habló Flare un poco nerviosa. -¿Es verdad que somos un gremio oscuro? ¿Que somos un gremio que se encarga de hacer cosas malas?- Preguntó e Ivan y Gajeel la observaron.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte, una vez cumplamos nuestro objetivo, nada de eso importará.- Fue la respuesta de Ivan haciendo que Flare se quedara un poco sorprendida al ver que no lo negó. -Si eso era todo puedes irte, antes de que decida castigarte por interrumpir con cosas sin importancia.- Le dijo Ivan.

-Yo.- Flare habló. -Yo no puedo hacer cosas malas, Maestro.- Le dijo e Ivan la observó. -Yo renuncio, volveré a casa.- Dijo pero se notaba un poco nerviosa, volteó y notó que Ivan tenía una mirada sombría.

-Ya veo, pero ¿Crees que te dejaré ir tan fácil?.- Le preguntó Ivan asustándola. -Flare, ¿no lo sabías? Una vez dentro de un gremio, sólo puedes salir muerta.- Le dijo levantándose de donde estaba sentado asustándola más.

-Eso no es verdad.- Le llamó la atención una chica de cabello rosa, Meninas. -Puedes irte cuando gustes.- Le dijo sonriendo.

-Meninas ¿De verdad no hay problema?- Preguntó Flare aun asustada y nerviosa.

-Vamos, vamos, puedes irte.- Le decía Meninas, mientras Flare le sonreía y se iba.

-¿Qué haces? Meninas.- Preguntó Ivan mientras veía a Flare irse y Meninas sonreía.

-Divertirme.- Respondió Meninas sonriendo y viendo a Gajeel. -¿Y él?- Preguntó confundida.

-Gajeel, es espía en Fairy Tail.- Le respondió Ivan.

-Ya veo, oye, acompáñanos en nuestro juego.- Invitó Meninas a Gajeel confundiéndolo.

-¿Juego?- Preguntó cuando escuchó una explosión y Meninas suspiraba.

-Bambi ya empezó.- Dijo Meninas yendo afuera.

-¿Y ella?- Preguntó Gajeel.

-Tres nuevas miembros muy poderosas, dicen que vienen de un mundo donde habitan los muertos.- Reveló Ivan dejando a Gajeel impactado. -Aunque siendo sincero no les creo, y sólo están aquí porque tienen curiosidad por lo que estoy buscando y les estoy pagando.- Le respondió Ivan serio. -Puedes irte.- Le dijo Ivan y Gajeel confundido se retiró.

Gajeel salió a un balcón donde volvió a ver a Meninas y a otras dos chicas, viendo que una de cabello negro rojizo, Bambietta, creaba un arco de luz azul y disparaba flechas de energía que explotaban en un lugar cada vez más alejado, y una de cabello verde, Candice, que sólo miraba indiferente pero de pronto movía su mano y un rayo caía del cielo también donde disparaba Bambietta.

-Es buena esquivando o ustedes tienen mala puntería.- Les decía Meninas.

-Ja, si quisiera darle ya estaría muerta, me estoy divirtiendo un momento.- Le respondió Bambietta disparando una flecha.

-Esto es aburrido.- Dijo Celenike pero viendo que Gajeel las observaba confuso. -¿Qué rayos ves?.- Preguntó amenazante.

-Nada en especial.- Respondió Gajeel indiferente.

-Se llama Gajeel, al parecer, él también es parte de este gremio.- Les dijo Meninas. -Soy Meninas, ellas son Candice y Bambi.- Presentó.

-Bambietta.- Reprochó Bambietta.

-¿Quieres jugar?.- Preguntó Meninas.

-¿Jugar?- Preguntó de nuevo Gajeel ya que antes no le respondió.

-Sí, tiro al blanco.- Dijo Meninas señalando a donde disparaban.

Gajeel se quedó sorprendido, vio como no disparaban al azar, estaban atacando a Flare que como podía esquivaba los ataques que le estaban enviando mientras ella huía lejos de Raven Tail aterrada.

-¿No te unes?- Preguntó Celenike burlona al ver esa sorpresa en Gajeel, pero vio como pasó a una sonrisa arrogante.

-Prefiero a quienes tienen las agallas de defenderse, es aburrido y sin sentido atacar a los que huyen.- Le respondió Gajeel mientras se alejaba de ellas y las tres lo miraron.

-Tienes razón.- Dijo Meninas y Gajeel se detuvo, miraba impactado como ella cargó una gran roca como si nada. -Acabemos con ésto ya.- Dijo Meninas con un semblante sombrío y sin emoción lanzando la gran roca que fue hasta donde estaba Flare al mismo tiempo que Candice y Bambietta apuntaron a la roca haciéndola explotar cerca de Flare.

-Qué aburrido.- Dijo Bambietta retirándose, Gajeel las observó un momento y continuó caminando.

-Nos vemos luego.- Le dijo Meninas amistosa mientras Gajeel sólo daba una seña con su mano sin voltear a verlas. Más sin embargo el semblante de Gajeel se notaba estaba furioso.

**Fin del capítulo 1.**

* * *

**Estamos de vuelta, después de un tiempo de descanso, espero que disfruten de esta nueva temporada, que si eres nuevo lector te invito a leer la primera temporada para entender qué sucede. Se vienen cosas nuevas y algunas sorpresas como enemigos y nuevos amigos.**

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	2. Trabajo con el Dragón del Apocalipsis

**Capítulo 2: Trabajo con el Dragón del Apocalipsis.**

**Planeta de Jerez.**

De nuevo, Gine y Gohan peleaban con Vados, sin poder golpearla, aunque esta vez llevaban unos guantes de pelea de medio dedo, pero pesaban un par de toneladas al igual que sus ropas, mientras que Wendy seguía en la zona para controlar el Ki.

-Suficiente.- Les dijo Vados mientras los gemelos se detenían jadeando. -Supongo que no se dieron cuenta.- Les llamó la atención. -Si bien pudieron manejar el Ki en la zona a los que los envié, cuando lo hacen aquí fuera se descontrolan y su Ki se escapa, el Ki debe permanecer dentro de ustedes para que puedan usarlo de la manera correcta.- Les regañaba Vados.

Ambos se quedaron pensantes y se comenzaron a concentrar, controlando su Ki, para después ver a Vados y volver a atacarla, haciendo que ésta esquivara sus ataques, mientras la atacaban, Gohan la iba a atacar por la derecha y Gine por la izquierda, pero, a último momento desapareció haciendo que ambos chocaran sus puños, sin embargo, el guante de Gine se hizo pedazos pero el de Gohan no, dejando a ambos confusos mientras Vados observaba analítica.

-Ya entiendo.- Les llamó la atención Vados. -Gohan, a pesar de ser sólo tres meses, has logrado progresar bastante, comienzas a entender el Ki divino.- Le explicó Vados pero pasando a seriedad con Gine.

-Algo me dice que me vas a reclamar algo.- Dijo Gine sonriendo.

-Gine, sin duda tienes Ki divino en ti, pero no llegarás a algún Super Saiyajin God ni nada por el estilo.- Le reveló Vados para sorpresa de ambos. -He estado observándote, y el Super Saiyajin Legendario es lo que tú eres.- Le dijo dejando a Gine pensativa.

-Lo que dices, es que seguiré siendo así sin pasar a otra transformación, pero, puedo mezclar mi poder con el Ki divino, ¿no es así?- Preguntó Gine seria.

-Pero entonces ¿cómo es que Gwen alcanzó aquella transformación?.- Preguntó Gohan.

-Por Wendy.- Respondió Gine seria viendo a Vados que sólo la observó.

-Así es, aunque también es cierto lo que dices con respecto a mezclar tu Ki con el divino, pero, no lo lograrás si sigues teniendo miedo.- Le dijo Vados dejando a Gine impactada. -Tal vez ya te transformas como algo normal, pero en el fondo, sigues temiendo a salirte de control y eso me lo demuestra tu nivel, en siete años, pudiste haber avanzado incluso tanto como Gohan con el Potencial Desatado, además, no has usado tu Ki de Super Saiyajin Legendario, hablo del Ki verde.- Le dijo Vados seria y Gine se quedó seria y pensante, mientras Gohan la observaba.

-¿Qué sugieres?.- Preguntó Gohan y Vados hizo aparecer a Wendy de repente que dio un puñetazo en la cara de Gine dejando a los presentes con estupefacción en sus rostros, Wendy incluida.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!.- Reclamó Gine a Wendy.

-Perdón, practicaba y de repente aparecí aquí.- Respondió Wendy un poco nerviosa.

-Mi culpa, me disculpo por eso.- Habló Vados llamándoles la atención. -Gine, te enviaré a un lugar, en el que no dañarás a nadie, pero, también te descontrolarás.- Le dijo para su sorpresa. -Aprende lo que tengas qué aprender.- Le dijo y Gine desapareció.

-¿A dónde la enviaste?.- Preguntó Gohan confundido.

-A partir de ahora, ella estará sola, porque lo que debe aprender lo debe descubrir sin ayuda de nadie.- Fue lo que dijo Vados.

-¿Entonces no podemos ayudarla?.- Preguntó Wendy.

-Si te envío, seguirá igual, aunque, si no lo logra, caerá en la locura, o morirá.- Le respondió Vados tranquilamente dejando a los dos impactados. -Ella, a pesar de decir que no le teme a su poder, en realidad lo hace, pero, también está confiada porque cree que siempre estarás para detenerla, por eso esta vez tiene que estar sola.- Le explicó Vados a Gohan dejándolo serio.

-Entiendo, de alguna forma lo supe cuando nos fusionamos, pero nunca quise decírselo para no herir su orgullo.- Dijo Wendy un poco angustiada.

-Ella lo logrará, ya verás.- Le dijo Gohan poniendo su mano en su hombro a lo que Wendy asintió sonriendo.

-Por ahora, trabajaremos en lo que acabas de descubrir del Ki divino, y contigo, ya estás lista para pasar a la siguiente etapa, síganme.- Les dijo Vados y ambos asintieron serios, siendo guiados y llegando a un campo de flores.

-Es muy bonito, no habíamos venido a esta zona antes.- Dijo Wendy de alguna forma impresionada por el lugar.

-Es el jardín de Jerez-sama, este lugar lo considera hermoso, así que saben lo que les pasará si destruyen aunque sea una de estas flores.- Les dijo Vados dejando a ambos confundidos. -Aquí, pelearán contra mi, sin dañar una sola flor.- Les dijo dejando a ambos nerviosos y asustados.

Algunas personas atendían a Jerez, tratándola como la diosa que es, mientras Jerez estaba sentada en algo parecido en un trono, también, Kuroka y Shirone estaban viendo por un balcón recargadas en un barandal de mármol.

-Veo que están perplejas ante de mi bello jardín.- Les llamó la atención Jerez.

-Es muy bonito, Jerez-sama.- Respondió Kuroka. -Pero...-

-¿Qué pero le ibas a poner a mi jardín?.- Preguntó Jerez un poco molesta mientras sus sirvientes se ponían nerviosos, esperando que destruyera a alguien.

-Su jardín no tiene peros, Jerez-sama, es sólo que...- Le respondió Shirone apuntando, a lo que Jerez dio un suspiro, levantándose y yendo con ellas, para ver y quedarse estupefacta y molestándose.

Lo que vio fue a Gohan y Wendy atacando a Vados, pero, cada que Vados los esquivaba, tanto Wendy como Gohan se detenían con un rostro de miedo, pues de alguna forma Vados siempre los llevaba a algo que pudieran destruir, pero gracias a eso, y sin darse cuenta, estaban aprendiendo a no usar su Ki de manera descontrolada y a pelear sin que su Ki saliera de su cuerpo.

**Con Gine.**

-¿A dónde rayos me envió Vados?.- Preguntaba Gine al encontrarse completamente rodeada de oscuridad comenzando a caminar hasta que apareció en una zona desértica. -¿Es alguna clase de juego mental?.- Se preguntaba Gine mientras seguía caminando. -Vados, ¿A qué juegas? Este tipo de ilusiones no tiene sentido.- Dijo Gine un poco molesta.

Pero en eso alguien apareció, Gine volteó y lo vio, era ella, en su transformación, pero su rostro reflejaba la violencia del Super Saiyajin Legendario, incluso sus ojos estaban en blanco.

-Ah, ya veo, se trata de eso de derrotate a ti misma, qué cliché.- Dijo Gine burlona. -Oye, yo malvada, aun con ilusiones como éstas no-

Gine no terminó, recibió un golpe en la cara que la hizo salir disparada destruyendo todo a su paso. Gine salía con esfuerzo de los escombros con una herida en la ceja que le sangraba.

-¿Qué mierda? Ese golpe me dolió, ¿Cómo es posible? La única forma de que me duela algo sería un golpe de papá en Super Saiyajin God o alguien superior.- Se decía Gine impresionada. -Para ser una ilusión eres bastante convincente.- Dijo Gine volando.

Gine llegó con la Gine descontrolada que sonrió, Gine vio eso e indiferente la vio pero después sonrió transformándose y comenzando a pelear con ella, golpes y patadas, pero Gine descontrolada simplemente se quedó inmóvil dejándola, para después sonreír, tomar a Gine de los hombros y llevarla a estrellarse al suelo dónde apuntó con su mano lanzando una esfera de Ki verde, explotando y causando una gran explosión.

-¡Kaio-ken x5!- Gritó Gine.

De la explosión salió notándose herida y con su ropa rasgada, dándole un golpe directo en la cara a Gine descontrolada, que indiferente lo recibió para sorpresa de Gine, de eso, fue tomada del brazo, siendo torcido, para después recibir un golpe en el rostro y con una esfera de Ki en el abdomen fue enviada al suelo causando otra gran explosión.

Gine se levantaba con esfuerzo, pero antes de pararse, Gine descontrolada llegó con un pisotón enterrándola en el suelo y haciéndola gritar, después voló un momento para otro pisotón dejándose caer con violencia haciendo gritar a Gine de nuevo. De alguna forma se dio cuenta que no era una ilusión y moriría, Gine comenzó a gritar de frustración, angustia, ira y miedo, recordando lo mismo que sintió la primera vez que se transformó, gritaba, expulsando todo su poder.

**Con Vados.**

Vados esquivaba a Gohan y Wendy, cuando algo llamó su atención en el orbe del báculo y lo observó con curiosidad mientras esquivaba sin problemas los golpes de Wendy y Gohan.

-"¿Qué sucederá?"- Pensaba Vados analítica, esquivando y observando el orbe.

**Con Gine.**

Gine estaba transformada y dio un último grito, haciendo que los contrastes de la Tierra cambiaran, al finalizar, Gine estaba transformada su cabello creció un poco más, inclusive sus ojos no tenían pupilas ni iris, pero esta vez su aura se notaba también con un tono plateado, y vio furiosa a la Gine descontrolada, que sin darse cuenta ya tenía un puño en su rostro.

Gine comenzó a golpearla de forma descontrolada mientras seguía gritando furiosa, cientos de golpes fueron dados, para al final darle uno fuertemente en el rostro retrocediendo y después apareciendo detrás de ella enviándola al cielo de un rodillazo para aparecer sobre ella y enviarla al suelo de una patada de hacha y finalizar con un Ryuken contra el suelo causando una tremenda explosión.

Al disiparse la explosión, Gine se vio a ella misma sin la transformación, Gine seguía furiosa, alzó sus manos y una gigantesca esfera de energía de Ki verde se formó sobre ella, lista para lanzarla.

-Gi-ne.- Gine escuchó un susurro y volteó ya que era su misma voz pero no había nadie así que volteó de nuevo con la otra Gine notando que abría con esfuerzo un ojo. -Bas-ta.- Volvió a escuchar pero Gine estaba furiosa y se vio a si misma, notando que estaba llorando, quedando atónita.

Gine estaba atónita viéndose llorar que inclusive a sus ojos volvieron sus pupilas e iris, Gine pasó a un sentimiento de frustración e ira, comenzó a gritar, un grito desgarrador y la gran esfera de Ki verde salió disparada al cielo explotando ahí, mientras en tierra Gine volvía a la normalidad cayendo de rodillas.

**Con Vados**.

-Parece que lo logró.- Dijo Vados sonriendo esquivando los ataques de Gohan y Wendy que casi destruían las flores del jardín.

**Con Gine.**

Gine estaba de rodillas, pensante viendo a la otra Gine que aun seguía llorando, para después ver una luz blanca que se formaba a lo lejos, viendo que todo desaparecía y Gine dio una mueca de desagrado.

-"Al final sí resultó ser una ilusión.".- Pensaba Gine seria.

-Cuida bien de todos, por favor.- Le dijo y Gine se quedó seria mientras todo desaparecía y todo se quedó en blanco.

**Con Vados.**

Vados seguía esquivando, cuando su orbe brilló y detuvo su combate con Gohan y Wendy y después hizo aparecer a Gine que se notaba seria, en eso, Jerez junto a Shirone y Kuroka llegaron.

-¿Pudiste desbloquear todo tu poder?.- Le preguntó Wendy y Gine se quedó seria mirándola, confundiéndola y a su hermano.

-¿Pasó algo? Gine.- Preguntó Gohan viendo su semblante.

-Sí, puedo usar todo mi poder sin problema.- Les respondió Gine sonriendo alegrando a ambos pero después vio a Vados seriamente. -Eres buena creando ilusiones.- Le dijo a Vados que sólo le sonrió.

-¿Eso crees?- Le respondió Vados sonriendo, a lo que Gine sólo sonrió.

-Iré a tomar un baño.- Les dijo Gine retirándose.

-"Cree que fue una ilusión.".- Pensó Jerez viéndola retirarse.

**Con Gine.**

Gine caminaba pensante recordando lo que pasó, se notaba un poco molesta, hasta que llegó a las aguas termales donde Jerez tomaba sus baños, pues el agua ayudaba a las heridas, cuando Gine se desvestía, una foto cayó de su prenda superior, al recogerla, Gine quedó seria.

**Flashback.**

Goku, Goten, Gohan, Shirone, Kuroka, Eileen, Erza, Wendy y Gine estaban en una feria pasándola bien, cuando llegaron a la casa de los sustos, Wendy parecía tener un poco de miedo pero Gine actuaba indiferente y se burló de ella, así que Erza la retó a entrar con ellas y salir sin asustarse, mientras la recorrían, Wendy y Erza se asustaban con algunas cosas y Gine seguía indiferente.

Hasta que la imagen de una enfermera zombie salió y llevaba una jeringa muy grande, Gine vio eso y gritó de terror, después la enfermera desapareció y vio que Wendy y Erza estaban estupefactas, y comenzaron a reír, Gine se molestó. Saliendo de ese lugar, Wendy le dio una foto de lo sucedido, y le dijo que eran tres fotos, que cada una tendría una, molestando y asustando a Gine por lo que pudieran hacer con esa información.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-¿Aún sigues creyendo que fue una ilusión?.- Le preguntó Jerez sacándola de sus pensamientos mientras Gine guardaba la foto y seguía desvistiéndose pensativa y entrando al agua mientras Jerez también se desvestía.

-Jerez-sama... No fue un derrotarte a ti misma ¿Cierto?.- Preguntó Gine seria.

-¿Qué es lo que tú crees que fue?.- Preguntó Jerez entrando al agua y Gine seguía seria.

-Entiendo por qué lloró al final.- Dijo Gine. -No fue un derrota a lo que temes, como lo creí al principio, fue aceptar.- Decía Gine sin quitar su seriedad.

-¿Aceptar qué?- Preguntaba Jerez.

-Aceptar lo que soy.- Respondió Gine.

-¿Y?.- Seguía cuestionando Jerez.

-Sin olvidar quién soy, algo demasiado cliché.- Respondió Gine bromeando al último.

-Pero necesario. ¿Volverás a dejar que tu poder te controle? ¿Volverás a temerle a tu poder?- Preguntó Jerez muy seria.

-Lo entendí cuando estuve a punto de liquidar a mi otra yo, yo no soy así, yo no seré así, mi poder siempre será usado para proteger.- Dijo Gine determinada pero se notaba derramando lágrimas mientras metía su cabeza en el agua, que por debajo se notaba que lloraba, a lo que Jerez sólo sonrió.

-Para ser una mocosa arrogante y tonta, tienes unos sentimientos muy hermosos.- Dijo Jerez mirándola.

**Fairy Tail.**

Todos llevaban un día normal, bebiendo, platicando, peleando, celebrando, peleando, comiendo, peleando, de hecho todos comenzaron a pelear por culpa de Gray y Natsu que comenzaron peleando ellos llevando una pelea campal en todo Fairy Tail hasta que Gildarts detuvo a Gray y Natsu, azotándolos contra el suelo de un golpe asustando a todo el gremio y finalizando la pelea.

-De verdad que ustedes dos no cambian.- Les decía Lucy a Gray y Natsu que estaban semi-enterrados en el suelo.

-¡Fue culpa del nudista! ¡El mal nacido se comió mi comida!.- Le decía Natsu molesto.

-¡Tú fuiste el que se comió mi comida! ¡Cabeza de humo!.- Le respondió Gray molesto mientras ambos iban a volver a pelear.

-Lucy.- Le llamó la atención Boo, haciendo que Gray y Natsu lo vieran y vieran que Boo se sobaba el estomago. -Esa comida estaba muy buena, quiero más.- Le decía Boo, viendo Lucy la pila de platos quedándose pálida, pero Gray y Natsu notaron algo.

-¡Boo! ¡Fuiste tú quien se comió mi comida!- Gritaron Natsu y Gray molestos.

Dándole ambos un golpe a Boo en el estómago pero después pasaron a un rostro pálido al ver lo que hicieron, Boo los miraba indiferente y después con un leve golpe los mandaba a volar estrellándose con la pared y algunos miraban nerviosos y otros reían y Lucy daba un suspiro.

-Espera un poco en lo que te preparan más comida.- Le decía Lucy a Boo que sonreía.

-Lucy.- Le llamó Makarov pero notando que estaba serio. -Necesito que Boo cure a alguien.- Le dijo Makarov y Lucy un poco sorprendida asintió.

-Boo, vamos.- Le dijo Lucy y comenzaron a dirigirse a la enfermería, al entrar, vieron que Gajeel estaba ahí, serio, Lucy al ver a la cama, quedó atónita. -Flare.- Dijo sorprendida.

-¿La conoces?- Preguntó Gajeel confundido y Lucy asintió.

-Minerva y yo la conocimos de regreso al gremio en el último trabajo. ¿Qué le pasó? No, más importante, Boo, curala por favor.- Dijo Lucy preocupada y Boo asintió curándola.

-De regreso de un trabajo la encontré herida e inconsciente.- Le dijo Gajeel mientras Flare abría sus ojos y por la sorpresa se sentaba un poco exaltada y asustada, volteando a los lados.

-Tranquila, Flare, estás a salvo.- Le dijo Lucy confundiendo a Flare de verla, pero al ver a su alrededor vio a Gajeel poniéndose un poco nerviosa. -Es un amigo no te-

-Lucy.- Interrumpió Makarov. -Necesito hablar un momento a solas con la señorita, por favor salgan.- Le dijo confundiéndola pero vio una gran seriedad en Makarov, iba a poner peros pero Gajeel la tomó.

-Vamos afuera, Boo, ven te daré un chocolate.- Les dijo Gajeel haciendo que Boo lo siguiera y Lucy saliera por fuerza y no por voluntad.

-Soy el Maestro Makarov, Maestro de Fairy Tail.- Se presentó dejándola sorprendida. -Gajeel me contó lo sucedido.- Le comenzó a hablar Makarov asustándola un poco. -Puedes estar tranquila, no te haré daño, nadie de Fairy Tail te hará daño, y tampoco, nadie de Raven Tail.- Le dijo sorprendiendo un poco a Flare.

-Gajeel, ¿También dejó Raven Tail? ¿Por qué me hicieron eso? Meninas siempre parecía ser muy amable.- Eran las palabras de Flare que se notaba angustiada.

-Desconozco a la mujer de la que hablas, pero Gajeel está en una misión encubierta para vigilar a mi hijo Ivan.- Le dijo Makarov para su sorpresa.

-¿Usted?- Preguntó Flare impactada mientras Makarov asentía.

-Ivan se fue por un mal camino, y ahora planea algo contra Fairy Tail. Tu nombre es Flare, ¿cierto?- Decía Makarov serio y Flare asentía. -Flare, por favor dime, todo lo que sepas que planea Ivan.- Le dijo Makarov serio y Flare agachó su cabeza.

-Lo siento, no sé mucho de sus planes, sólo que quería algo de Fairy Tail, nunca creí que lo que hacíamos era malo, yo, nunca quise herir a nadie.- Decía Flare triste a casi llorar.

-Comprendo, no te preocupes, estarás a salvo aquí.- Le respondió Makarov con una sonrisa sincera. -Como podrás notar, las curaciones de Boo son 100% eficaces, si quieres puedes ir con Lucy, por lo que vi son buenas amigas-

-Quiero ir a casa, no a Raven Tail, a mi casa, a mi pueblo natal.- Interrumpió Flare haciendo que Makarov la viera y le volviera a sonreír.

-De acuerdo, pero, voy a darte una escolta que te lleve. En lo que encuentro a las personas adecuadas, ve abajo, pide algo de comer, y diles que va por mi cuenta.- Le decía Makarov accesible sorprendiendo a Flare por su amabilidad. -Sólo te pediré un favor.- Dijo confundiéndola. -¿Podrías guardar el secreto del trabajo de Gajeel?.- Flare se quedó un momento en silencio pero asintió.

Flare se dirigió a la salida y abrió la puerta, dándose cuenta que ahí estaba Gajeel que la miraba serio poniéndola un poco nerviosa pero sin decir nada continuó caminando mientras Gajeel la miraba para después entrar con Makarov.

-Esas tres, son bastante peligrosas.- Le dijo Gajeel a Makarov que estaba muy serio y pensativo.

-¿Averiguaste algo de ellas?.- Preguntó Makarov.

-Apenas y las conocí pero... Maestro, ellas, no usan magia.- Declaró para sorpresa de Makarov.

-¿Dices que usan el Ki como Gine y Gohan?.- Preguntó Makarov serio.

-No, o mejor dicho no lo sé. Una invocaba rayos del cielo, pero no lo hacía con magia ni Ki, otra, tenía un arco y flechas de luz azul que creaba ella misma, y la que se oculta tras un rostro amable, tiene una fuerza aterradora, pero no era magia ni Ki, no sé cómo rayos hacían eso.- Explicaba Gajeel serio y pensativo dejando a Makarov también serio y analítico pero Gajeel recordó algo. -Es verdad, Ivan dijo que ellas decían venir de donde habitan los muertos.- Recordó dejando a Makarov impactado.

-¿Habrán revivido también?.- Dijo Makarov. -Pero, no sería posible, el deseo no afectó esta dimensión.- Decía serio y pensante.

-Será bueno preguntarle a Gohan o Gine si podrían obtener información de sus contactos en el otro mundo.- Sugirió Gajeel mientras Makarov estaba muy serio.

-¿Qué planeas? Ivan.- Decía Makarov para sí mismo. -Espero vuelvan pronto de su entrenamiento con Jerez-sama... Bueno, por el momento debo encontrar a dos personas que escolten a Flare a su casa.- Dijo pasando a otro tema. -No puedo enviarte a ti o te descubrirían, Gildarts está ebrio, si Natsu o Gray se enteran de lo que le pasó, atacarían Raven Tail.- Decía Makarov pensativo.

-La mayoría están ocupados, pero de los que creo podrían cuidarla bien, bueno...- Decía Gajeel quedándose un poco disgustado.

**Sala principal del gremio.**

Flare, al llegar al recibidor, se quedó un poco estupefacta, vio como los del gremio parecía que estaban celebrando algo, aunque algunos peleaban, quedando confundida.

-Flare.- Le llamó Lucy. -Qué bueno que ya estás bien.- Le decía sonriendo cosa que la dejó confundida de su actuar. -¿Tienes hambre? Ven.- Le dijo tomándola de la mano y llevándola a una mesa pidiendo comida.

-¿Celebran algo?- Preguntó Flare y Lucy rió.

-Así son todos los días.- Le respondió Lucy sonriendo de felicidad.

-Aquí tienes.- Le dijo Mirajane dándole su comida.

Flare comió mientras platicaba con Lucy, sorprendida por la amabilidad de las personas ahí, Lucy decidió no tocar el tema alegrándola un poco con su forma de ser y también viendo que Lucy se quedaba un poco fatigada al llamarle la atención a Boo, pero al final quedó dormido.

-Bueno, eso en parte es un alivio para mi bolsillo.- Rió un poco Lucy cuando alguien se acercó a Lucy y Flare.

-¿Es amiga tuya? Lucy.- Preguntó Grandine sonriendo.

-Su nombre es Flare Corona.- La presentó Lucy y Grandine le sonrió.

-Mi nombre es Grandine.- Se presentó. -Flare, quiero hacerte una pregunta ¿Has matado a algún dragón o eres un Dragón Slayer?- Preguntó Grandine sorprendiendo a ambas por su pregunta.

-¿Qué? No, no sería capaz de hacer algo así, y mi magia, es magia de cabello, puedo manipular mi cabello y encenderlo.- Le Respondió Flare mostrando un poco su manipulación dejando a algunos que vieron sorprendidos.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?... Espera, ahora que lo recuerdo, Acni también le preguntó lo mismo.- Dijo Lucy y Grandine se puso un poco seria.

-Seré directa, Flare, hueles a dragón.- Le dijo Grandine sorprendiendo a ambas. -Para ser más precisas, tu cabello, huele igual que un dragón que conocí, su nombre era Atlas Flame.- Le reveló dejando a ambas impactadas.

-¿Mi cabello? Pues, mi cabello fue bendecido por el espíritu la Llama Eterna en mi aldea natal, el Pueblo del Sol, de hecho, fue gracias a que me protegí con él que sigo viva.- Reveló haciendo que Grandine se sorprendiera un poco pero sonrió y acarició la cabeza de Flare confundiendo a ambas.

-Atlas Flame fue un buen amigo mio, salvó mi vida. El fuego de Atlas Flame nunca pudo ser apagado, incluso en su muerte, llevas contigo su espíritu, procura hacer buen uso de él.- Le dijo Grandine retirándose, dejando a ambas sorprendidas, mientras Acnologia escuchaba eso desde la barra, quedando serio.

-Escuché que ayudaste a Minerva y Lucy en el camino de regreso.- Le dijo Naomi un poco juguetona.

-Sólo quité piedras de mi camino.- Respondió Acnologia indiferente.

-¿Planeas hacer algo hoy?.- Le llamó la atención Makarov. -Tengo un trabajo para ti ¿Aceptas?.- Le preguntó.

-Sí, él acepta.- Respondió Naomi por él.

-Oye.- Le reprochó Acnologia.

-Vamos, será bueno para ti.- Le dijo Naomi riendo a lo que Acnologia sin más aceptó.

-Sígueme por favor.- Le dijo Makarov, siguiéndolo hasta donde estaba Flare, donde Flare lo vio un poco nerviosa y Lucy confundida. -Ella es Flare, fue atacada mientras volvía a su casa, necesita escolta.- Le dijo Makarov dejando sorprendida a Lucy.

-¿Un trabajo de guardaespaldas?.- Preguntó Acnologia.

-Como en aquella película romántica que vi en casa de Bulma.- Dijo Naomi jugando haciendo que Acnologia se molestara.

-No hagas eso.- Le dijo Acnologia un poco molesto mientras Flare y Lucy parecían confundidas.

-Ejem, bueno, volviendo al tema, quienes la atacaron eran fuertes, necesito a alguien fuerte que la lleve, todos los demás están ocupados, por eso te sugerí a ti, Acni.- Le dijo Makarov, pero Acnologia se quedó serio, cosa que puso más nerviosa a Flare y Lucy notó eso.

-"Sí, puedo entender tu reacción.".- Pensó Lucy al verla. -Maestro, yo iré con ella también.- Se ofreció Lucy sorprendiendo un poco a los presentes. -Somos amigas, así que se sentirá más cómoda ¿Verdad?.- Le dijo Lucy su por qué y Flare sonrió apenada.

-Bien, así yo no voy, tú y él pueden cuidarla.- Le dijo Acnologia indiferente listo para retirarse.

-No, tú sí irás.- Le dijo Naomi señalándole que Boo estaba dormido. -La última vez que se durmió duró tres semanas, dudo que despierte.- Le dijo molestando a Acnologia.

-Bien, pero, no esperen que las ayude en todo.- Aceptó Acnologia de mala gana a lo que Naomi sonrió.

Acnologia, Lucy y Flare partieron camino a al Pueblo del Sol, mientras se iban, Lucy y Flare conversaban algunas cosas hasta que Flare decidió hablar de lo que le pasó, revelándole que lo hicieron por renunciar a Raven Tail quedando enojada por ese hecho, pero para que no se sintiera mal, la animó y cambió el tema, mientras que Acnologia caminaba indiferente. Al llegar, Lucy se quedó impactada por el tamaño de las casas y se asustó demasiado cuando vio a dos gigantes llegar a ella mientras Acnologia permaneció sereno.

-Hacía tiempo que no venían humanos al Pueblo del Sol, ¿Quienes son ustedes?.- Preguntó uno de los gigantes poniendo a Lucy nerviosa.

-¿Éste es el Pueblo del Sol? No mencionaste nada de gigantes, Fla...- Decía Lucy volteando atrás pero Flare no estaba.

-Oye, esa marca en su mano.- Le dijo un gigante a otro dándose cuenta.

-Es verdad, son Fairy Tail.- Respondió el otro notándose ambos serios poniendo más nerviosa a Lucy a Acnologia en guardia, mientras ambos los miraban serios pero después sonrieron.

-¿Cómo está la señorita Wendy?.- Preguntó de repente uno confundiendo a Lucy y Acnologia.

-¿La conocen?.- Preguntó Lucy confundida.

-Claro que sí, ella nos ayudó a comunicarnos con el espíritu de la Llama Eterna.- Le respondió uno de ellos sonriendo sorprendiendo a ambos. -Si son amigos de ella, son bienvenidos.- Les dijo otro feliz.

-Sí, de hecho, él es su hermano mayor.- Dijo Lucy apuntando a Acnologia que seguía con su semblante serio. -Que su actitud no los engañe, es un buen tipo.- Les dijo pero poniéndose nerviosa al ver una mirada penetrante de Acnologia.

-Comprendo ¿Qué se les ofrece aquí?.- Respondió otro gigante.

-Bueno, en realidad veníamos escoltando a una chica que dijo ser originaria de aquí, pero, no sabemos donde se metió.- Respondió Lucy confundiendo a los Gigantes. -¡Flare! ¿Dónde estás?.- Gritó Lucy pero ninguno se espero la reacción de los gigantes.

-¡¿Flare?!- Exclamaron sorprendidos.

-Aquí está.- Dijo Acnologia con molestia sacándola detrás de un árbol a lo que Flare se quedó un poco angustiada.

-¿Por qué te escondes.- Preguntó Lucy.

-Me fui sin decir nada, por eso, no sé, cómo.- Decía Flare entre balbuceos.

-Flare.- Habló un gigante serio. -Has crecido, ¿Cómo te fue en el mundo exterior?.- Preguntó.

-Está lleno de cosas divertidas y dolorosas.- Respondió Flare apenada pero vio cómo los gigantes sonreían.

-Mientras vivas, verás esas cosas en todas partes.- Le respondió un gigante. -Por ahora sólo queda decir.- Dijo.

-¡Bienvenida a casa, hija!.- Exclamaron con felicidad todos los gigantes sorprendiendo a Flare por sus palabras que no pudo evitar llorar.

Flare lloraba, los gigantes sonreían y Lucy la miraba con felicidad, Acnologia estaba indiferente, pero se notaba pensante, después de eso, volteó y se quedó serio observando la Llama Eterna, viendo que en efecto era el cuerpo de Atlas Flame y recordando su batalla contra él, para después ver a Flare que se notaba feliz hablando con los gigantes y sin decir nada se dio la vuelta alejándose.

-¿A dónde vas? Nos invitaron a comer ¿No te quedas?- Preguntó Lucy al verlo irse.

-El trabajo está hecho, me largo, tú haz lo que quieras.- Le respondió Acnologia indiferente retirándose caminando.

-Se fue sin esperarte.- Le dijo Flare un poco confundida.

-Así es él, pero qué más da, yo sí me quedo.- Respondió Lucy feliz comenzando una celebración.

La celebración continuó, hasta la noche donde Flare y los gigantes celebraban y reían, hasta el anochecer, donde siguieron con la fiesta, después de eso, Lucy se quedó a dormir con Flare en lo que una vez fue y siempre será, su casa.

**En otro lugar. Raven Tail.**

-Es una pena, Flare siempre fue una marioneta fácil de controlar.- Decía Nullpudin sonriendo.

-Ya no importa, ni siquiera quedó cuerpo que recuperar.- Respondió Ivan indiferente. -¿A dónde fueron las... Quistes... Quinces...? Aun se me dificulta pronunciar ese nombre.- Decía.

-Quincys.- Le dijo un sujeto vestido de negro con lengua de serpiente, Kurohebi. -Fueron a explorar más de este mundo.- Le comentó.

-Aun no me lo creo que vengan del otro mundo.- Respondió Ivan serio. -Pero son útiles y poderosas.- Decía sonriente.

-¡Maestro!.- Entró un miembro cualquiera asustado. -¡Un dragón! ¡Un dragón viene en esta dirección!- Gritó sorprendiendo a todos, saliendo y quedándose atónitos.

-¡Es Acnologia!- Gritó aterrado otro miembro.

Acnologia pasó sobrevolando Raven Tail, destruyéndolo en su mayoría y haciendo que muchos salieran volando, mientras se recuperaban, notaron que Acnologia volvía, aterrándolos más, ya que con un simple vuelo los dejó en esa condición, pero Acnologia se detuvo sobre ellos y los observó, Raven Tail se quedó pasmado al verlo sobre ellos, imponente, para después ver cómo sólo gritó y su voz causó tanta destrucción quedando sólo escombros. Ivan sólo se levantaba herido de entre los escombros viendo cómo simplemente se retiró volando, quedando asustado y al mismo tiempo frustrado e impotente.

**Pueblo del Sol.**

Al día siguiente, Lucy estaba en la entrada del Pueblo del Sol mientras Flare estaba con ella y los gigantes se notaban un poco serios mientras otros sonrientes.

-¿Estás segura?.- Preguntó un gigante.

-Sí, ya lo pensé bien, y al menos esta vez, quiero hacer bien las cosas y no irme sin decir nada, pero, no quiero que piensen que no los quiero.- Respondía Flare casi llorando.

-Flare, aunque te vayas o vuelvas, ésta siempre será tu casa.- Le dijo un gigante sonriendo.

-Buena suerte, hija.- Le dijeron todos haciendo que Flare llorara.

-Cuídenla bien.- Le dijo un gigante a Lucy mientras ésta asentía con un pulgar arriba y sonriendo.

**Magnolia.**

En los caminos a Magnolia, Lucy se encontraba conversando con Flare sobre algunas cosas, pero después notando que Acnologia caminaba frente a ellas, Lucy sonrió y lo saludó, con el nombre de Acni, lo cuál hizo que volteara molesto a verla, dejándolas un poco nerviosas a ambas, pero se quedó confundido de ver a Flare.

-Ella decidió unirse a Fairy Tail, fue a la aldea para hacer las cosas de manera correcta.- Le decía Lucy a lo que Acnologia simplemente se volteó indiferente y continuó caminando.

-¡Ayuda!- Se escuchó la voz de alguien, a lo que Lucy preocupada fue corriendo mientras Flare la seguía, Acnologia se quedó mirando indiferente pero olfateó algo que lo molestó.

Al llegar, vieron que había una especie de ave frente al cuerpo tirado inconsciente de una mujer, mientras el ave estaba también entre la mujer y un vulcan de color verde con corazones en sus brazos. Al ver la situación, Lucy invocó a Virgo que apareció dándole un golpe al vulcan, de eso, el vulcan se recuperó y antes de hacer algo, fue atrapado por cabellos que lo empezaron a quemar para después ser arrojado lejos.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Lucy acercándose al ave herido.

Antes de siquiera responder un árbol llegó a ellas y con un escudo de Cabellos de Fuego fueron protegidos por Flare, para darse cuenta que ahora había como 10 vulcan, poniéndolas alerta, pero en eso un aura oscura se sintió, que de alguna forma puso nerviosos a los vulcan e inclusive a las chicas y el ave.

-Están en mi territorio, lárguense o quédense y mueran.- Amenazó Acnologia muy serio.

Pero uno de los vulcan, que parecía ser el alfa, atacó y antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba estrellado contra un árbol asustando a los demás vulcan que salieron huyendo, después Acnologia viendo a las chicas sin quitar su semblante serio, viendo que el ave se puso entre él y la chica.

-Tranquilo, es un amigo.- Le dijo Lucy calmando al ave. -Soy Lucy, soy del gremio Fairy Tail, te ayudaremos a atenderla.- Se presentó Lucy ante el ave.

-Momon, me llamó Momon.- Respondió el ave angustiado.

-¿Crees que tu amigo Boo pueda curarla como lo hizo conmigo?- Preguntó Flare.

-Está dormido y es imposible despertarlo, espero que Grandine esté en el gremio.- Respondió Lucy. -Acni, ¿Puedes ayudarme a cargarla? Por favor.- Pidió Lucy, Acnologia sólo hizo una mueca de molestia.

-Ya qué.- Respondió Acnologia indiferente cargando a la mujer.

-Eclair.- Dijo Momon preocupado.

**Fin del capítulo 2.**

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**laurenlmprincess: Es un gusto para mi saber que te gusta la historia, espero la sigas disfrutando.**

**viecenta1.8: Gracias, que bueno tenerte de nuevo por aquí, espero la disfrutes.**

**Nico2000: Te agradezco mucho tus palabras, alientan a seguir, aunque la verdad yo empecé sólo por hobby, (Literal estoy como Plankton: No creí que llegaría tan lejos.). No soy experto como para dar criticas, sólo podría decir cuidar la ortografía. Buena suerte con tu fanfic.**

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	3. La Saiyajin, el Dios y la Dragón

Tanto Dragon Ball Z como Fairy Tail y otros animes mencionados y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.

* * *

Dos Saiyajin en un mundo mágico.

**Capítulo 3: La Saiyajin, el Dios y la Dragón.**

El entrenamiento con Vados era duro, pero los tres seguían sin titubear o echarse para atrás, de alguna forma y gracias a la gran presión que tenían entrenando en el jardín de Jerez, lograron controlar su Ki de la manera correcta, pero, ahora los tres estaban frente a Vados.

-Buen trabajo a los tres, Gine, ya puedes controlar tu transformación sin miedo, ahora puedes avanzar más. Gohan, ya controlas el Ki divino en ti, sólo hace falta ver si puedes alcanzar alguna transformación como el Super Saiyajin God. Y Wendy, al igual que Gohan ya controlas el Ki divino, sólo hace falta ver si controlándolo, puedes alcanzar alguna transformación o sólo lo manipularás sin transformación como Jerez-sama.- Les felicitó y explicó Vados mientras los tres sonreían.

-Vaya, papá, mamá y la tía Gine son muy fuertes.- Decía Shirone sorprendida.

-Sí, alcanzar niveles más allá de dioses tan poderosos como Jerez-sama.- Secundó Kuroka.

-¿Más allá?.- Le preguntó Jerez poniéndola un poco nerviosa. -Entiendo que creas en quienes admiras, pero están lejos de alcanzarme.- Le dijo con arrogancia.

-¿Qué tan lejos? Jerez-sama.- Preguntó Shirone.

-A milenios.- Respondió Jerez arrogante.

-Pero, si ellos siguen entrenando y usted está solamente sentada siendo atendida por sus sirvientes, acabarán superándola antes ¿No lo cree?.- Comentó Kuroka. Jerez la observó seria poniendo nerviosos hasta sus sirvientes, y asustados al ver que Jerez se levantó. -Sólo fue un comentario sin pensar, p-p-perdón.- Se disculpó Kuroka asustada.

-Vados.- Le llamó Jerez haciendo que todos voltearan. -Van a pelear conmigo.- Dijo para sorpresa de todos. -No me contendré, así que estén preparados.- Dijo poniéndose frente a ellos dejándolos sorprendidos, aunque Wendy se notaba nerviosa.

-Mira lo que hiciste.- Regañó Shirone a Kuroka.

-Perdón, no fue mi intención.- Respondió Kuroka un poco nerviosa.

-Niña, entiendo que sean nuevas aquí, pero debes de saber que no puedes hablar así con Jerez-sama, un día la harás enojar en serio.- Le regañó una de las sirvientes a lo que Kuroka sólo asintió aun nerviosa.

-Vados.- Dijo Jerez seria.

-Sí.- Vados asintió y movió su báculo haciendo desaparecer a los cuatro apareciendo en el mismo lugar de entrenamiento dónde entrenaron el control del Ki.

-No se contengan en absoluto.- Les dijo Jerez seria.

Gohan y Gine pasaron de inmediato a su máximo poder, Wendy estaba nerviosa, a diferencia de Gohan y Gine, Wendy nunca había peleado con Jerez y al verla así de seria se puso muy nerviosa, pero tomando un respiro, pasó a todo su poder, aunque no era mucho comparado con Gine y Gohan, actualmente, Gine tiene un aproximado del 10% del poder de Jerez, mientras Gohan un aproximado del 5% y Wendy si a caso está a la mitad del poder de los Kaioshin.

-Chicos, lo siento, no creo poder pelear.- Dijo Wendy llamándoles la atención. -Pero, les daré soporte como pueda.- Dijo y Gohan le regaló una sonrisa.

-Descuida, recuerda que no permitiré que nada te pase.- Le dijo Gohan sonriendo.

-¿Entonces para qué estás entrenando?- Preguntó Jerez frente a frente de Wendy sorprendiendo a los tres que ni la vieron. -No malgastes el tiempo de Vados, ni el mio.- Dijo seria mientras con un soplido la mandó a volar lejos.

Viendo eso y preocupados Gohan se fue al ataque mientras Jerez detuvo su golpe con una mano sin siquiera voltear a verlo, pero Gohan estaba enojado, sin esperarlo, Gine apareció a su lado dándole una patada al abdomen que también detuvo sin esfuerzo, para después sujetarlos, darles vueltas y lanzárlos.

-Aun no, aun les falta bastante para siquiera mantener el ritmo conmigo.- Dijo Jerez notándose decepcionada.

Al escucharla, se molestaron y fueron a atacarla de nuevo, pero de nuevo, Jerez detenía sus golpes con un solo dedo, pues ella estaba peleando seria. Mientras tanto, Wendy seguía volando hasta que de alguna forma logró recuperarse y detenerse, respirando agitada y angustiándose un poco por las palabras de Jerez.

-"¿Que por qué estoy entrenando?... Es una buena pregunta.".- Pensaba Wendy volteando a donde se miraba Gohan y Gine pelear. -"Si bien es cierto que no me gusta pelear."- Se decía mientras observaba la pelea y después sonreía.

Gohan y Gine continuaban atacando a Jerez, mientras ésta se limitaba a esquivarlos y hacerlos retroceder con algunos golpes pero viendo que ellos volvían sin retroceder, pero en eso, vio que Gine y Gohan aumentaron un poco su poder y rapidez, al grado de que por la sorpresa detuvo sus golpes con algo de esfuerzo, para después golpearlos y enviarlos a retroceder.

-¿Para qué has vuelto?.- Preguntó Jerez indiferente.

-Jerez-sama, no entreno ni me hago fuerte para superarla o por poder encarar fuertes rivales, la verdad comencé porque quería estar cerca de mis mejores amigos, de mi amado y mi hermana, no me gusta pelear, pero, mientras pueda hacerme fuerte para darle apoyo a ellos y evitar que alguien sea lastimado, me es suficiente.- Le respondió Wendy.

-¿Dejarás que luchen tus peleas?.- Preguntó Jerez seria. -Que patético.- Dijo dejando a Wendy sin palabras y antes de darse cuenta, Wendy vio a Gohan frente a ella bloqueando un golpe de Jerez.

-Lo lamento, Jerez-sama, le prometí a Wendy que no dejaría que la lastimen.- Dijo Gohan serio mientras Jerez continuaba con su mismo semblante y desapareciendo haciendo que Gine pateara el aire.

-Lo siento, no quiero ser una carga.- Habló Wendy.

-No lo eres, Gine es la que golpea, yo el cerebro, tú el médico.- Le respondió Gohan sonriendo pero siendo interrumpido.

-Y Charle la que trae los refrescos y las botanas.- Bromeó Gine haciendo reír a Wendy. -¿Recuerdas lo que te dije aquel día que sostenías a Charle herida?.- Le preguntó Gine a Wendy. -Si algo le sucede a nuestro médico, el equipo está perdido.- Le dijo Gine pero Wendy siguió igual.

-Wendy, está bien que seas amable, eso es lo que me gusta de ti.- Le dijo Gohan sonrojándola. -Eres nuestro apoyo, sin ti, creo que nuestras aventuras habrían sido muy aburridas, no te gusta pelear, está bien no lo hagas, pero por favor, nunca pierdas esa forma de ser.- Le dijo Gohan sonriendo.

-Entonces que deje de desperdiciar nuestro tiempo.- Les llamó la atención Jerez.

-Deje de decir eso por favor, Wendy entrena por un motivo y aunque usted sea una diosa no permitiré que hable así de ella.- Dijo Gohan muy molesto.

-¿Y qué harás al respecto? Ni siquiera has descubierto la forma de usar tu Ki divino.- Le respondió Jerez arrogante pero Gohan sonrió.

-Debemos terminar ésto pronto.- Dijo Gohan confundiendo a los presentes. -No es que no pueda, es que no lo controlo aun.- Reveló para sorpresa de las tres.

Pues Gohan gritó y un aura plateada y azul celeste lo rodeó y como si de un cascaron rompiéndose se tratara, Gohan se fue revelando con una nueva apariencia, en la que su cabello era entre plateado, blanco y azul celeste dejando a las tres sorprendidas, sin decir nada, Gohan fue a atacarla y Gine lo siguió.

-"¿Por qué entreno?"- Se volvió a cuestionar Wendy.

En ese momento, sus recuerdos con sus amigas y amigos le vinieron a la mente y sobre todo recordando todas las veces que curó a sus amigos evitando sus muertes en Edolas, en la batalla contra Majin Boo, y sonrió.

-Para evitar que mis amigos, ni nadie, muera.- Se dijo Wendy sonriendo, concentrándose recordando un entrenamiento del pasado. -Mi Ki, el Ki divino, mi magia de Dragon Slayer, existen para proteger y ayudar.- Se decía mientras lo que parecían ser tres esferas de energía se veían frente a ella y se unían.

Gohan, Gine y Jerez se detuvieron al sentir un aumento de poder, volteando y viendo que Wendy brillaba, para después desaparecer el brillo, aunque no se notaba un cambio físico o en la imagen del Dragon Force, los tres podían sentir un aumento considerable en su poder.

-Ryujin Form.- Dijo Wendy.

-Si a caso tu poder se duplicó ¿Crees que con eso puedas hacer algo?.- Preguntó Jerez arrogante.

-Yo no.- Confesó Wendy pero sonriendo. -Deus Corona X Deus Eques.- Recitó un encantamiento, viendo Jerez que los gemelos aumentaron su poder.

Al dirigirse los dos a atacar, Jerez sonrió golpeando a Gohan en la cara pero se sorprendió al ver que Gohan lo soportó, en eso Gine llegó dándole un golpe a Jerez en la cara haciéndola retroceder, por eso se molestó, pero vio cómo cargaban ambos un Kamehameha que lanzaron haciéndolo uno contra ella, Jerez, molesta, golpeó el Kamehameha devolviéndolo pero ellos ya no estaban, al darse cuenta, los tres estaban detrás de ella.

-¿Con todo?- Preguntó Gohan.

-Con todo.- Respondió Gine sonriendo.

-Unison Raid.- Dijo Wendy mientras un círculo mágico se formaba debajo de ellos y después los tres se iban directo contra Jerez pero su acto la dejó pasmada.

-¡Ryujin no ken!- Gritaron los tres.

Sus cuerpos parecieron explotar, y de esa explosión salió un dragón serpentino de color blanco cuyos ojos se notaban rojos pero su cuerpo además de blanco, su cuerpo parecía rodearse de luces celestes, verdes y dorados. Jerez puso su mano deteniendo al dragón, pero el dragón seguía empujando y Jerez notó que retrocedía, molestándose.

El dragón se escuchó rugir mientras Jerez era empujada, hasta su sombrero salió volando, Jerez retrocedía molestándose más y usando la otra mano deteniendo por completo al dragón, de eso, Jerez gritó y el dragón desapareció, dejando a Gine, Gohan y Wendy frente a ella con su puño levantado pero al mismo tiempo atónitos.

Después, en un rápido movimiento, Jerez apareció tras ellos y los tres perdieron sus transformaciones y cayeron inconscientes, Jerez, sin voltear a mirarlos miraba seria al frente, pero después, observó sus manos notándose que estaban un poco quemadas, haciendo una mueca de molestia, para después voltear a ver a los Saiyajin y Wendy, en eso sonrió.

De eso, los cuatro aparecieron de nuevo con Vados mientras Shirone y Kuroka corrían preocupadas con Gohan, mientras Jerez mantenía sus manos atrás, Vados sonrió.

-Sólo están inconscientes, no se preocupen.- Les dijo Vados a ambas mientras curaba a los tres que se levantaban.

-Perdón, dije algo que orilló a Jerez-sama a retarlos y dejarlos así.- Le dijo Kuroka angustiada a Gohan, a lo que éste la miró confundido pero sonrió y acarició su cabeza.

-No pasa nada, gracias a eso, vimos lo mucho que nos falta.- Le dijo Gohan sonriendo pero Kuroka sólo asintió.

-Aun les faltan milenios para superarme.- Les llamó la atención Jerez. -Aunque si siguen así... Me deben un sombrero.- Les dijo diciendo lo último sonriendo. -Wendy.- Dijo seria poniendo a Wendy nerviosa. -Buen trabajo.- Le dijo retirándose a lo que Gohan y Wendy sonrieron dando una reverencia pero Gine sólo la observó dándose cuenta de algo.

-¿Cuándo crearon esa técnica?- Les preguntó Vados a lo que Gohan y Wendy sólo se rascaron la cabeza sonriendo.

-Hace un par de minutos.- Dijeron ambos riendo a lo que Vados sólo les sonrió.

-Gohan ¿Cuándo fue que te pudiste transformar así?.- Preguntó Gine seria.

-No hace mucho, pero la estaba guardando para cuando se te subiera el ego.- Le dijo Gohan bromeando molestando a Gine. -Pero es muy agotador, aun no se acostumbra mi cuerpo, ni la domino a la perfección.- Declaró.

-El Ki divino no es sencillo de controlar, aunque por su rápido avance debo decir que espero mucho de ustedes.- Reconoció Vados haciendo sonreír a los tres.

-Gracias, por cierto, Wendy, lo que hiciste fue genial, bien hecho.- Le dijo Gohan sonrojándola.

-Bueno, en realidad fue gracias a tus palabras.- Le dijo Gine sonrojada y apenada sonrojando también a Gohan.

-Papá y mamá actúan como dos jóvenes recién enamorados.- Se burló un poco Kuroka mientras Shirone asentía pero Wendy y Gohan se sonrojaban.

-¿A dónde vas?.- Le preguntó Vados a Gine.

-A ver si ya puso la puerca.- Le respondió Gine indiferente.

Gine se retiró dejando a los presentes estupefactos por sus palabras, hasta llegar a un lugar donde estaba Jerez observando sus manos.

-"No me imaginé, que me hicieran llegar a usar un 25% de mi poder.".- Pensaba Jerez seria.

-¿Fue grave?- Preguntó Gine sacando a Jerez de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué cosa?.- Respondió Jerez indiferente.

-Sus manos, ¿La técnica la dañó?.- Le dijo Gine y Jerez se comportó indiferente.

-No sé de qué hablas.- Dijo Jerez indiferente poniendo sus manos en la cintura con los puños cerrados. -Realmente me sorprendieron con esa hermosa técnica, no creí que Wendy pudiese hacer eso.- Le respondió Jerez y Gine sonrió.

-Se lo dije la primera vez que nos vimos, Jerez-sama, la única razón por la que la hemos alcanzado es porque se ha confiado.- Le dijo Gine sonriendo. -Aunque, llegará el día en que se tendrá que poner seria contra mi.- Le retó sonriendo a lo que Jerez sólo la observó.

-Ni en un millón de años, Gine.- Le respondió Jerez arrogante a lo que Gine sonrió.

-Bueno, tenga.- Dijo Gine creando un sombrero idéntico a los que usa Jerez. -Aunque en lo personal, creo que luce mejor sin el.- Le dijo ofreciéndole el sombrero, a lo que Jerez aceptando el regalo estiró sus manos pero Gine sujetó el sombrero con una y con la otra tomó su mano viéndola. -No, no fue tan grave, sólo unos leves rasguños.- Dijo Gine viendo la mano de Jerez.

-Sabes que he destruido galaxias por insultos menores ¿Verdad?.- Comentó Jerez notándose molesta tomando el sombrero y quitando su mano de Gine.

-Sí.- Respondió Gine indiferente. -Puede pedirle a Wendy o Gohan que le ayude a curar sus manos, o coma una de éstas.- Le dijo dándole una semilla.

-¿Y ésto?- Preguntó Jerez.

-Senzu Bean, pueden sanar cualquier herida, inclusive las mortales, no saben mal.- Le Respondió Gine retirándose dejando a Jerez viendo la Senzu.

**Fairy Tail.**

Los miembros del gremio estaban pasando otro día normal, pero, algunos se notaban serios por un tema que acababan de discutir, el cual trataba de cierto dragón, cuando alguien entró viendo todos que Acnologia traía a alguien inconsciente en sus brazos además de ver a una extraña ave, quedando confundidos.

-¿Boo despertó?.- Preguntó Lucy apresurada.

-No, pero puedo ayudarles, llévenla a la enfermería.- Les dijo Grandine y asintieron.

-¿Flare? ¿No te llevaron a tu hogar?.- Preguntó confundida Mirajane.

-Sí, pero, yo.- Decía Flare un poco apenada, aunque desde otro lugar Bickslow miraba confundido al ave que llegó con la mujer.

-Si te le quedas viendo así a una mujer inconsciente das una mala impresión.- Lo sacó de sus pensamientos Evergreen, apenándolo un poco.

-No es eso.- Respondió Bickslow molesto. -Es esa ave que llegó, esa ave es como mis Babys.- Explicó confundiendo a Evergreen mientras sus marionetas repetían lo que dijo.

Después de unos momentos, Flare ya tenía la marca de Fairy Tail y algunos se acercaron a hablar con ella de forma amistosa, haciendo que Flare se sintiera feliz al ser aceptada a pesar de venir de un gremio que es enemigo de Fairy Tail.

Acnologia salía de la enfermería dirigiéndose a la barra, pero lo que no se esperó fue que de repente su madre se puso frente a él y le dio una fuerte cachetada que lo dejó confundido.

-¿En qué quedamos?.- Preguntó Naomi molesta.

-¿De qué hablas?.- Preguntó Acnologia confundido.

-No te hagas, corre el rumor de que Acnologia atacó y destruyó Raven Tail.- Le respondió su madre aun con la voz fuerte.

-¿Y yo qué voy a saber?.- Respondió Acnologia molesto e indiferente pero retirándose, dejando a Naomi molesta.

-¿Es verdad eso?.- Preguntó Flare, pero recordando el gremio que ella no sabía de la identidad de Acnologia.

-Son rumores, dicen que sólo los sobrevoló pero otros dicen que los atacó, aunque creo que no hubo bajas.- Le respondió Gray, pero estaba semi-desnudo avergonzando a Flare.

-Gray, tu ropa.- Le dijo Mirajane con Gray dándose cuenta. -Eras de Raven Tail ¿Verdad? ¿Estás preocupados por ellos?.- Le preguntó con voz amable.

-Un poco, aunque me atacaron e hirieron cuando dejé el gremio, no puedo evitar sentirme mal por ellos.- Respondió Flare haciendo que todos la vieran, al ver las miradas de todos se confundió, pero también ellos se notaban confundidos.

-¿Te atacaron cuando te fuiste?.- Le preguntó Naomi y Flare asintió.

-Al principio, me dijeron que podía simplemente irme, pero, después comenzaron a atacarme como si fuera un animal que estaba siendo cazado.- Contó Flare triste haciendo enojar a todos.

-¿Le contaste a Acni?.- Preguntó Naomi seria confundiendo a Flare.

-Se lo conté a Lucy, pero, no sé si él escuchó, caminaba apartado de nosotras.- Le dijo Flare mientras todos la miraban tristes por lo que le pasó, pero otros con resentimiento a Raven Tail y Naomi volteaba a donde se fue su hijo.

**En la enfermería.**

Momon se notaba muy preocupado mientras Grandine atendía a la mujer, pera después Grandine dar un suspiro pero con una sonrisa que animó a Lucy y Momon.

-No es grave, sólo está débil por desnutrición. ¿Hace cuánto no comen?.- Decía Grandine.

-No lo sé.- Respondió Momon y Grandine asintió.

-Pero, al revisar su mente, me di cuenta que padece los síntomas de una persona con Amnesia.- Le comentó Grandine y Momon se quedó un poco triste.

-Eclair no recuerda mucho de su pasado, la acogí hace tiempo.- Explicó Momon.

-¿No fue al revés?- Preguntó Lucy a lo que Momon sonreía y ambas también lo hicieron.

-Escucha, dale una de estas semillas cuando se despierte, come una tú, les ayudará a recuperar energías.- Le comentó Grandine dándole una Senzu Bean confundiendo a Momon.

-¿Aun te quedaban?- Le preguntó Lucy.

-Hablé con el Maestro Karin, y llegando a un acuerdo, me dijo la formula para crearlas, pero seguirá siendo un secreto.- Le dijo Grandine y Lucy asintió. -Yo me retiraré un momento, avísenme si sucede algo.- Les dijo y se retiró.

-Va a estar bien, ya lo verás.- Animaba Lucy a Momon que asentía, en esos momentos Eclair abría sus ojos. -Procura no esforzarte mucho.- Le dijo Lucy llamando su atención, pero notando que tenía una expresión sin emoción.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Preguntó Eclair.

-Estamos en Fairy Tail, estas personas nos ayudaron.- Le respondió Momon.

-Soy Lucy, mucho gusto.- Se presentó Lucy pero Eclair miraba sin emoción e indiferente a la presentación mientras Momon se quedaba un poco apenado.

-Ten, dijeron que es medicina, comí una y me sentí mejor.- Le dijo Momon dándole la semilla.

-Aunque no la coma, me sentiré mejor después, Momon, vámonos.- Respondió Eclair indiferente y levantándose.

-Espera, te acabas de recuperar, descansa un momento más.- Le decía Lucy preocupada haciendo que Eclair la observara. -Además, a donde sea que vayas, no se irá a ningún lugar, lo más importante ahora es tu salud.- Le recriminaba Lucy.

-No importa, ¿En qué ciudad estoy?.- Preguntó.

-Magnolia.- Le respondió Lucy. -¿A dónde te diriges?.- Preguntó Lucy.

-No lo sé.- Respondió Eclair pero quedándose pensante cuando un pequeño dolor le dio en la cabeza, preocupando a Lucy y Momon. -Momon, nos vamos.- Dijo comenzando a caminar, al salir, vio el lugar repleto de magos, disgustándose.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor?- Le preguntó Flare confundiendo a Eclair.

-Ella ayudó a traerte.- Le dijo Momon, pero Eclair se comportó indiferente y se retiraba.

-El bosque al que te diriges es peligroso.- Le llamó la atención Grandine deteniéndola.

-¿Bosque? Es cierto, voy a un bosque... Bosque Boundary...- Decía Eclair para ella pero retirándose.

-Espera, he escuchado de ese bosque, se dice que está lleno de bestias salvajes.- Le comentó Happy.

-Oye, al menos descansa aquí o come la semilla.- Le decía Lucy preocupada.

-Este lugar está lleno de magos, yo odio a los magos.- Dijo Eclair tirando la semilla y saliendo.

-Eclair, no seas así, ellos nos ayudaron.- Decía Momon preocupado pero Eclair salió. -Perdón por su rudeza, pero en realidad ella es muy amable, muchas gracias a todos por su amabilidad.- Se disculpó y agradeció Momon retirándose dejando a Lucy preocupada.

**Con Acnologia.**

Acnologia estaba sentado en una banca del parque de Magnolia simplemente sentado.

-¿Está ocupado?- Le llamó su atención Naomi.

-Es un espacio público.- Le respondió Acnologia y Naomi sólo lo vio y se sentó guardando silencio. Naomi dio un suspiro.

-Creo que me hice la idea errónea antes de siquiera preguntar.- Le comentó Naomi a Acnologia. Acnologia sólo se mantuvo en silencio a sus palabras.

-No importa, se lo merecían, no me arrepiento.- Fue la respuesta seca de Acnologia y Naomi volvió a suspirar.

-Al menos no murió nadie, vas progresando.- Le dijo Naomi sonriendo pero Acnologia sólo se volteó. -Por cierto, ¿Qué tal fue el trabajo con la descendiente de Lady Anna Heartfilia?- Preguntó.

-Es igual de molesta y fastidiosa, típico de esa familia de ricos.- Respondió Acnologia molesto.

-Pero a ti te gustaba cuando eras niño, recuerdo que me lo dijiste.- Bromeó Naomi.

-¡En absoluto!- Respondió Acnologia enojado y su madre rió. -Tal vez cuando la vi por primera vez me pareció atractiva, pero después de conocerla me di cuenta que era la típica estúpida niña rica presumida que sólo se burlaba de la desgracia de los pobres y se aprovechaba de quien podía, al menos destruí su mansión para darle su merecido.- Comentó y su madre lo observó mientras ella tenía un semblante triste que él notó y ya no dijo más.

-Eclair.- Una conversación les llamó la atención. -Espera, tienes que recuperarte, ¿Cuál es la prisa por llegar a ese lugar?- Preguntaba Lucy siguiendo a Eclair mientras Natsu y Happy iban con ella.

-Debo ir a toda costa.- Respondió Eclair indiferente y sin emoción.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Lucy.

-No lo sé.- Respondió Eclair confundida. -Pero debo ir.- Dijo seria y Lucy vio algo en sus ojos.

-Ya veo, entonces iremos contigo, te protegeremos, después de todo somos magos.- Le comentó Lucy y Eclair la observaba.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- Preguntó Naomi acercándose junto a Acnologia.

-Ella insiste en ir a un bosque peligroso ella sola, así que iremos con ella.- Le respondió Natsu.

-No necesito de su ayuda.- Les dijo Eclair. -Yo odio la magia, la magia puede usarse para causar sufrimiento, por eso la odio, por lo tanto también a los magos.- Respondió Eclair. Pero esa respuesta hizo que Acnologia la observara.

-Eso no es verdad.- Le respondió Lucy.

-Iremos contigo y haré que ames la magia.- Le dijo Natsu motivado.

-Nosotros también iremos.- Les habló Erza que se aproximaba con Gray.

-Ve con ellos también.- Le dijo Naomi a Acnologia.

-¿Qué?- Dijeron todos, Acnologia incluido.

-Si es tan peligroso ese lugar, necesitarán de alguien fuerte, ve.- Le dijo y Acnologia estaba a regañadientes. -¿Verdad que lo aceptan?.- Preguntó Naomi aunque se quedaron un poco serios.

-No veo por qué no.- Le respondió Erza y todos asintieron y con eso vieron a Eclair que sólo los vio y suspiró.

-Déjalos venir.- Le dijo Momon y Eclair asintió comenzando a caminar mientras la seguían quedando sólo Naomi.

-Comienza a relacionarte y a hacer amigos, es tu siguiente paso, Acni.- Dijo Naomi y Acnologia la escuchó por su oído de Dragon Slayer mientras caminaba serio pero pensante, al igual que Natsu que la escuchó.

**En un tren.**

Los magos se dirigían a su destino en tren, como era de esperarse, Natsu estaba a medio vomitar mientras sus compañeros lo miraban burlones, Eclair se mantenía indiferente simplemente viendo a la ventana, al voltear vio que Lucy tenía una mirada un poco triste, pero indiferente volteó a la ventana de nuevo viendo hacia afuera casi llegando a su destino, mientras Acnologia iba en el techo del vagón del tren.

-"Odio los transportes."- Pensaba Acnologia con un semblante pálido.

**En una ciudad.**

El tren llegó y los magos vieron maravillados a la ciudad rebosante de magia, decidieron pasear un poco para después reunirse en un hotel, de ahí cada quien caminó por su lado para pasear, Lucy se fue con Eclair y Momon, mientras que Acnologia indiferente sólo se limitó a caminar sin rumbo, al verlo con ese semblante que lo caracteriza, las personas sentían miedo y se hacían a un lado, pero a él no le importaba, simplemente caminaba.

Los otros también paseaban, aunque a Gray lo arrestaron por caminar desnudo y Natsu y Happy acabaron en un restaurante ayudando en la cocina al no poder pagar lo que comieron, mientras que Erza estaba en una tienda comprando un vestido de novia, pero su semblante le hacia ver como si estuviese ilusionada, al comenzar a caminar, se quedó pálida, nerviosa y asustada, Acnologia vio lo que ella compró.

-Esto... ésto es... es sólo...- Decía Erza nerviosa y desviando la mirada, de eso, Acnologia simplemente siguió su camino como si nada, dejando a Erza viéndolo.

Mientras tanto, Lucy caminaba con Eclair, intentando animarla de varias maneras, pero Eclair seguía actuando indiferente y caminando cerca de una fuente, Eclair volvió a notar la mirada de Lucy, de eso, Eclair volvió a sentirse mal y cayó al suelo preocupando a Momon y Lucy.

-Eclair.- Dijo Momon preocupado, mientras Eclair se medio levantaba.

-Estoy bien.- Decía levantándose.

-Debiste comerte la Senzu, te ayuda a recuperar energías, toma.- Le decía Lucy preocupada dándole la semilla.

-Odio la magia.- Le dijo Eclair.

-No es magia, mujer idiota.- Una voz les llamó la atención y al voltear vieron a Acnologia. -Es sólo una semilla, cómela, ahórrame la molestia de volver a cargar contigo.- Le dijo en tono de orden pero confundiendo a Eclair.

-Cuando te desmayaste él fue quien te llevó.- Le dijo Momon mientras Eclair miraba a Acnologia.

-Dame eso, mejor comerla que estar en brazos de este pervertido.- Respondió Eclair poniendo nerviosa a Lucy ya que vio que Acnologia se molestó, pero calmándose al ver que no hizo nada y dándole la Senzu a Eclair que al comerla notó como sus fuerzas volvieron de golpe. -Dijiste que no era magia.- Dijo molesta.

-Mentí.- Respondió Acnologia indiferente caminando. -Se hace tarde, es mejor que se vayan ya al hotel.- Le dijo mientras Eclair lo miraba con algo de recelo y Lucy sonriendo.

-¿No vas al hotel?- Preguntó Momon al verlo ir en otra dirección.

-Yo no duermo.- Le respondió Acnologia alejándose dejando a Eclair y Momon confundidos.

-Sus ojos, son iguales a los tuyos y los míos.- Habló Eclair confundiendo a Lucy. -Son ojos de alguien que conoce la tristeza, no esperaba esa mirada en un mago.- Comentó, sorprendiendo un poco a Lucy y después retirándose al hotel notándose pensante mientras Acnologia también caminaba pensante al lograr escucharla.

Acnologia se detuvo un momento, se le notaba alerta, cuando un grito le llamó la atención, al voltear, vio que Lucy y Eclair estaban tiradas en el suelo, pareciendo que evitaron ser dañadas con cuchillas mientras un extraño enmascarado estaba frente a ellas.

-Ser capturada o cazada, tú eliges.- Le dijo el sujeto enmascarado, pero en eso logró esquivar un golpe que lo hizo retroceder.

-Ser capturado o liquidado, tú eliges.- Le dijo Acnologia notándose un aura oscura rodeándolo que hizo temblar un poco a Eclair. -Sácala de aquí.- Sin responder el sujeto mostró sus manos y sacó tres cuchillas, Acnologia sonrió de manera sádica que asustó a las tres presentes y también al sujeto.

-Acni, recuerda que ahora eres parte de Fairy Tail.- Le dijo Lucy pero una mirada fría de Acnologia la hizo dar un paso atrás y se dio cuenta que no era sensato molestarlo más. -Eclair, vámonos.- Le dijo Lucy tomándola de la mano y comenzando a correr, mientras Eclair daba una mirada atrás.

-¿Estará bien él?- Le preguntó Momon.

-Me preocuparía más por el otro sujeto.- Le respondió Lucy dejando a Eclair confundida viendo atrás mientras corrían.

**-**No eres mi objetivo, desaparece.- Dijo el sujeto enmascarado lanzándose al ataque, pero Acnologia simplemente puso su brazo y las cuchillas se rompieron, dejando al sujeto impactado, viendo que su brazo parecía tener escamas. -Eres un Dragon Slayer.- Dijo serio.

-¿Dragon Slayer? ¿Qué se supone que es eso?.- Preguntó Acnologia indiferente pero arrogante. -Soy la misma oscuridad.- Fue lo que dijo y antes de reaccionar, el sujeto estaba herido del pecho notándose como si le hubieran dado con una garra y sólo vio cómo Acnologia estaba frente a él, y el sujeto cayó al suelo de rodillas y notando la marca en su brazo.

-Fairy... Tail.- Dijo el enmascarado con esfuerzo mientras parecía hundirse en su sombra, huyendo.

-"Trato de mantener mi promesa, pero sin duda quería hacerlo pedazos.".- Pensaba Acnologia serio viendo a dónde se fueron Eclair y Lucy. -"Una mirada que conoce la tristeza ¿Eh?".- Pensaba comenzando a caminar al hotel.

**En el Hotel.**

-¿No sabes quién es él? ¿O por qué te sigue?- Preguntaba Lucy mientras Eclair se tocaba la cabeza y los demás la observaban, en eso notaron que alguien apareció en el balcón.

-Usa la puerta.- Le recriminó Erza.

-No importa, novia.- Respondió Acnologia haciendo que Erza se pusiera pálida y nerviosa mientras los demás se confundían. -Aquel tipo huyó.- Les dijo, mientras indiferente se daba la vuelta.

-Tu mano.- Le habló Natsu. -Huele a sangre.- Le dijo serio.

-No sería la primera vez.- Le respondió Acnologia con indiferencia y arrogancia marchándose dejando a Natsu molesto y a otros serios. Eclair lo vio un momento y después vio la piedra que colgaba en su cuello como si sus memorias volvieran.

-Creo que me siguen por esta piedra.- Les llamó la atención Eclair. -Bosque Boundry, debo ir ahí y encontrarme con un mago llamado Kalard, para saber qué es esta piedra.- Explicó Eclair.

-¿Y qué es esa piedra?- Preguntó Natsu pero Eclair negó.

-Eclair tampoco sabe.- Respondió Momon.

-No recuerdo nada de mi infancia, quién soy o de dónde vengo, sin embargo, a veces recuerdo cosas.- Decía Eclair mientras sostenía la piedra. -Estoy segur que esta piedra, es la clave para responder a todo eso.- Dijo.

-Entonces encontremos a ese mago llamado Kalard ¿Recuerdas dónde vive?.- Decía Natsu.

-No sé cómo, pero sí.- Le respondió Eclair.

-De acuerdo, dormiremos todas en esta habitación, Natsu, Gray, monten guardia, mañana partimos al bosque Boundary.- Les dijo Erza y Natsu y Gray hicieron un sonido de disgusto. -¿Tienen algo que objetar?.- Preguntó sombría.

-No, lo que tú digas.- Dijeron saliendo y montando guardia en la puerta.

Después de eso se dispusieron a dormir, a Eclair la dejaron en una cama junto a Momon, pero Eclair no podía dormir, así que se sentó en la cama y después se levantó y caminó a la ventana viendo pensante, pero una silueta en otro edificio le llamó la atención, al ver mejor, Acnologia estaba cruzado de brazos viendo hacia la nada, pero Eclair se dio cuenta que también montaba guardia.

-¿Qué fue... esa oscuridad y tristeza que sentí emanando de ti?- Dijo Eclair viendo a Acnologia que sólo se notaba pensante, pero a Eclair le sorprendió ver que Acnologia volteó a verla como si la hubiera escuchado, quedándose ambos viendo a los ojos.

**Fin del capítulo 3.**

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**laurenlmprincess: la primera temporada subía 1 por semana, pero tenía más tiempo, ésta creo que la subiré tal vez cada semana o cada 15 días, no sé, dependiendo.**

**Nico2000: Son del manga de Bleach de la saga final. Yo digo que cualquier forma de empezar es buena, el chiste es empezar, sólo cuidar la ortografía, y no te desanimes si llegas a tener comentarios negativos o insultos, son niños jugando a ser críticos. **

**Guest: De hecho hice un capítulo trailer en la otra temporada donde decía que volvería en Noviembre xD. **

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	4. La sacerdotisa del Fénix

**Tanto Dragon Ball Z como Fairy Tail y otros animes mencionados y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**Dos Saiyajin en un mundo mágico.**

**Capítulo 4: La sacerdotisa del Fénix.**

Al día siguiente del ataque a Eclair, los magos se dirigieron al bosque buscando el sitio al que tenían que llegar, mientras avanzaban, los monstruos que habitaban ahí se quedaban escondidos, por alguna razón la presencia de Acnologia les hacía mantenerse alejados, salvo alguno que otro, pero era derrotado con facilidad por los magos. Sin embargo, cuál fue la sorpresa de todos que al llegar vieron una casa completamente en ruinas quedando todos confundidos.

-¿Segura que es aquí?.- Preguntó Momon y Eclair asintió comenzando a caminar adentro y notando una entrada secreta en la que entraron. Al entrar vieron que el lugar era un desastre demás de que parecía que nadie había estado ahí en muchos años, hasta que Acnologia vio algo.

-Mujer.- Les llamó la atención Acnologia y voltearon a verlo. -¿Esa de ahí eres tú?.- Preguntó señalando a una foto y Eclair se sorprendió. Eclair se notó sorprendida y se aproximó a la fotografía.

-Soy yo cuando era niña.- Respondió Eclair confundida viendo la foto y tocándola. Cuando de pronto un orbe que estaba frente a la foto brilló, tomando desprevenidos a todos.

-Eclair.- Se escuchó una voz para después tomar la imagen de un anciano. -Si estás viendo ésto significa que estás a salvo, hablé con algunos habitantes de la Aldea del Fuego, y estoy feliz de que sobrevivieras, pero pensar en tu destino.- Hablaba el anciano confundiendo a algunos mientras Acnologia se notaba pensante. -La Aldea del Fuego te necesitaba como Sacerdotisa, y yo tenía la tarea de dispersar la Piedra del Fénix. Terminé la magia, pero no creo estar para cuando llegues. Lo lamento, espero que encuentres amigos maravillosos, Eclair, mi querida hija.- Decía el anciano dejando sorprendidos hasta Eclair cuando la esfera se rompió y dejó de transmitir. Un silencio se creó después de eso.

-Supongo que ese era Kalard.- Supuso Gray serio viendo a Eclair. Acnologia comenzó a caminar afuera.

-¿A dónde vas?.- Preguntó Happy.

-Terminamos lo que venimos a hacer.- Respondió Acnologia indiferente saliendo. Algunos se molestaron por su actitud después de lo sucedido a Eclair, pero ésta seguía en estado de confusión por lo que se enteró.

**Por la noche.**

-"Ya... Lo recuerdo, la Aldea del Fuego... Una aldea que se dedicaba a la adoración del Fénix".- Acnologia estaba recargado en un árbol a la orilla del río notándose pensante. -_"_Si mal no recuerdo, no existe desde hace 400 años... ¿Quién es esta mujer?_".- _Pensaba serio cuando algo llamó su atención.

Acnologia se quedó perplejo, Eclair bailaba con un ritmo hipnótico, su danza transmitía su tristeza y al mismo tiempo calma, algo que dejó de alguna forma en blanco su mente, hasta que Eclair cayó llorando mientras Momon la abrazaba y Lucy se acercó a ella, Acnologia sólo la observó mientras Lucy conversaba con ella y después la abrazaba, de eso volteó a ver el río.

-Pudiste haber tenido un poco de más delicadeza en lugar de actuar con esa indiferencia.- Le llamó la atención Erza. Acnologia sólo la observó.

-No me digas qué hacer, novia.- Respondió Acnologia indiferente y burlón mientras Erza se ponía nerviosa y a la vez enojada.

-Como sea, vamos, nos reuniremos para ver qué haremos.- Le comentó Erza avanzando mientras Acnologia la seguía a donde estaban Eclair y Lucy. -A nosotros también nos gustaría ser tus amigos, vamos, hablemos de qué haremos ahora.- Le dijo Erza a Eclair mientras ésta asentía.

-¿Creen que la magia es buena o es mala?.- Preguntó Eclair de repente.

-La magia es maravillosa.- Le respondió Lucy sonriendo y Erza secundó, pero Eclair sólo las vio y se le quedó viendo a Acnologia que seguía indiferente.

-Tú, ¿Crees que la magia es buena o es mala?.- Le preguntó Eclair a Acnologia y éste la observó mientras Erza y Lucy le daban una mirada que le decían que tuviera tacto.

-La magia existe por sí sola, depende de ti de cuál de ambos lados la quieras ver.- Le respondió Acnologia indiferente comenzando a avanzar, Erza y Lucy sólo lo observaron aprobadas, pero Eclair lo observó.

-¿Tú de qué lado la observas?.- Preguntó Eclair y Acnologia se detuvo, volteó y la miró a los ojos, dándose cuenta que le pedía una respuesta honesta y no una considerada.

-De ambos, al principio sólo veía el lado bueno, la luz de la magia. Cuando perdí a mi familia, vi la oscuridad y por mucho tiempo viví en ella, exterminé con mi magia a quienes odiaba.- Declaró Acnologia mientras Eclair y Momon se sorprendían de sus palabras mientras los demás estaban serios. -Ahora que recuperé a mi familia...- Continuó quedándose pensante. -Quién sabe... Ya conozco ambos lados de la magia, pero siempre depende de ti, qué lado quieras ver y por cuál quieras avanzar.- Terminó, dándose la vuelta dejando a todos ahí serios, mientras Eclair lo observaba.

**Un par de días después, Fairy Tail.**

Todos se encontraban en el gremio, después de lo sucedido a Eclair volvieron al gremio, mientras algunos hablaban otros peleaban o bebían, pero los que estaban con Eclair discutían algo.

-Quiero pedir oficialmente los servicios de Fairy Tail, quiero que me ayuden a completar lo que mi padre trató de hacer.- Comentó Eclair. A lo que los magos sonrieron.

-Por supuesto que aceptamos tu pedido.- Le respondió Erza a lo que los demás asintieron.

-¿Cómo podríamos disipar la magia de la piedra? No encontramos nada cuando estuvimos en casa de Kalard.- Dijo Gray dejando pensantes a los demás.

-Erza, ¿crees que Eileen sepa algo? Ella es muy buena con eso de los encantamientos.- Opinó Lucy haciendo que Erza asintiera pensativa y se retirara a buscarla.

-¿Eileen?- Preguntó Momon.

-La madre de Erza.- Respondió Natsu esperando un momento. -Ella.- Dijo viendo que se aproximaba.

-Ella es mi madre, Eileen, nos ayudará.- Presentó Erza.

-Erza me dijo que quieren disipar el encantamiento de una piedra, ¿Podrías permitirme la piedra para examinarla?.- Preguntó Eileen a lo que Eclair se la prestó mientras miraba cómo Eileen la tomaba en su mano y cerraba sus ojos concentrándose para después abrir los ojos un tanto sorprendida. -Será difícil, esta piedra está encantada con un nivel muy superior. Si soy sincera, es como si esta piedra hubiese sido hecha para sellar algo muy poderoso, es como aquel pergamino, Erza.- Les explicó y Erza entendió un poco la magnitud.

-¿Sellar algo?- Preguntó Lucy.

-Bueno, es ese tipo de encantamiento, y también la caja de Tapion tenía un encantamiento similar.- Respondió Eileen devolviendo la piedra.

-¿Y si la destruimos?- Opinó Happy.

-Buena idea.- Respondió Natsu tomando la piedra y golpeándola con sus puños en fuego, pero no pasó nada.

-Natsu, si fuera tan sencillo, Kalard no habría pasado su vida intentándolo.- Comentó Lucy cuando algo pasó por su mente. -¿Creen que Acni pueda?- Preguntó sorprendiendo a sus compañeros por su suposición.

-No lo sé, cuando hicimos el trabajo del pergamino los dragones dijeron que ni él podría destruirlo, si la piedra tiene un encantamiento tan poderoso como ese pergamino o la caja de Tapion, dudo que lo pueda hacer.- Respondió Erza desacreditando.

-Entonces sólo Gine, Gohan o Wendy podrían destruirla.- Opinó Gray pero confundiendo a Eclair y Momon por lo que hablaban además de esos nombres, pues uno de esos nombres se les hacía familiar. -O Goten, ¿Dónde está?- Dijo Gray.

-Jugando con Asuka, pero dudo que destruirla sea lo que se tiene qué hacer, además no está completa. Eclair ¿Cierto? La piedra, parece que está partida por la mitad ¿Qué pasó con la otra mitad?- Preguntó Eileen y Eclair se quedó pensativa tratando de recordar.

-Fue robada... Creo... Recuerdo un nombre... Veronica.- Respondió Eclair.

-Yo sé, Veronica es un país al norte de Fiore.- Respondió Happy.

Cuando de repente el gremio comenzó a explotar, causando destrozos y destruyendo parte del gremio. Los magos se recuperaban, cuando vieron a tres personas frente a todos.

-¡¿Quienes son ustedes?!.- Gritó Natsu enojado por la agresión a Fairy Tail.

-Somos Carbuncle. Venimos por la Sacerdotisa del Fénix.- Declaró el que estaba al frente lo que dio a entender era el líder.

-¡Como si te la fuéramos a entregar! ¡Pagarás por destruir nuestro hogar!- Respondió Natsu lanzándose al ataque.

Natsu se dirigía a los agresores, cuando el sujeto levantó su mano y escombros del gremio se dirigieron a Natsu, pero éste comenzó a expulsar su poder y rápidamente golpeaba con sus puños en llamas los escombros, destruyéndolos. El sujeto se sorprendió de su habilidad así que aumentó la cantidad dando en Natsu siendo mandado a retroceder.

De eso, Mirajane con su Take Over y Erza con su armadura atacaron, pero la mujer que venía con ellos se adelantó y canceló sus magias para después re-equipar una armadura sorprendiendo a ambas, que fueron golpeadas y mandadas a retroceder. De eso, la mujer también perdió su armadura para su propia sorpresa.

-Normalmente no interfiero en sus peleas por respeto a su orgullo de maga.- Habló Eileen caminando a la mujer notándose seria. -Pero no puedo tolerar que le hagan daño a mi hija.- Terminó amenazadora, pero la mujer la vio y se rió.

Se escucharon disparos, Eileen volteó pero las balas chocaron contra un muro de hielo, era Gray que pronto respondió con lanzas de hielo que el otro sujeto interfería con sus balas, cuando de pronto, quien parecía ser el líder salió disparado contra un muro, sorprendiendo a sus colegas, al voltear, vieron a un niño de seis años que los miraba molesto.

-Oigan, ¿Por qué nos atacan así? Casi hacen que Asuka salga lastimada.- Habló Goten enojado.

-¿Un niño?- Preguntó la mujer.

-Genial, lo hicieron enojar, qué mal por ustedes, ninguno de nosotros puede hacer algo por ustedes ahora.- Le respondió Eileen calmada, cuando una explosión se vio revelando a Natsu en llamas.

-¡Goten, ese tipo es mio, no te metas!.- Le dijo Natsu enojado viendo al sujeto que se levantaba molesto viendo a Goten.

-Ésto ya fue demasiado, nadie se mueva.- Una sombra apareció y de ahí emergió el sujeto encapuchado saliendo con un rehén. -Esta mujer es parte de ustedes ¿cierto?.- Preguntó dejando a todos impactados y con miedo, era a Naomi a quien traía.

-Hagamoslo sencillo, dennos a la Sacerdotisa del Fénix y devolvemos a la mujer a salvo.- Les dijo el sujeto de las armas notando que todos estaban asustados.

-Son unos cobardes.- Dijo Goten enojado.

-Goten, cálmate.- Advirtió Eileen preocupada. -"Goten es rápido pero aun no calcula bien sus movimientos y fuerza como para quitársela sin herirla, además...".- Pensaba muy preocupada.

-Déjenla ir, no saben en lo que se están metiendo, si él se entra...- Advirtió Lucy preocupada y asustada confundiendo a Eclair y Momon de verlos así, más parecían preocupados por los enemigos que por Naomi.

-Sí que se metieron en un lío, por su propio bien suéltenla.- Les dijo Erza preocupada, cuando de pronto el enmascarado soltó a Naomi.

-¿Qué haces?.- Preguntó la chica.

-Mi cuerpo...- Respondió el enmascarado con esfuerzo.

-Realmente no me gustaría verlo enojado.- Comentó Seilah llamándoles la atención, viendo que estaba con Kyouka que los iba a hacer gritar de dolor.

-Es tarde, ya nada podemos hacer por ellos.- Les dijo Eileen como si sintiera lástima, pero ésto confundía tanto a Carbuncle como a Eclair y Momon.

De pronto, todos sintieron un aura oscura que los asustó, sin siquiera darse cuenta, el sujeto enmascarado tenía su mano levantada y sujetada, mientras Acnologia era el que lo sujetaba y en la otra mano tenía a su madre, que se miraba preocupada, y no por ella misma.

-Acni... Contrólate.- Dijo Naomi preocupada.

-Pues cierra los ojos si no quieres ver.- Respondió Acnologia amenazador, a lo que su madre se sorprendió de sus palabras para ser arrojada con Erza que la atrapó.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Esa es forma de tratarme?!- Gritó Naomi enojada pero no le respondió.

-Debí hacerte pedazos.- Dijo Acnologia amenazador. -Suéltalo.- Le ordenó a Seilah que de inmediato hizo caso, a lo que el sujeto se volvió sombra.

-No puedes tocar a la sombra.- Dijo el enmascarado pero Acnologia sonrió.

-El Rey Dragon de las Sombras, Skiadrum, dijo lo mismo.- Respondió Acnologia.

Antes de darse cuenta, mientras el tipo se movía en la sombra, Acnologia golpeó la sombra y lo sacó del cuello mientras mostraba una sonrisa sádica que lo asustó para después recibir un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo mandó a salir disparado chocando contra un muro quedando inconsciente.

De eso Acnologia volteó a ver a los otros aun con su semblante amenazador, la mujer retrocedía con miedo, pero el sujeto de las armas comenzó a disparar, que para su sorpresa Acnologia recibía las balas como si nada avanzando a él mientras éste seguía disparando, para al final estar frente a él que asustado lo miraba y después recibir un zarpazo con su garra de dragón que le destruyó su arma y lo hirió e hizo gritar cayendo al suelo.

Quien parecía ser el líder se molestó y usando el mismo ataque que usó antes con Natsu, lanzó los escombros, pero Acnologia lanzó un rugido en forma de rayo de luz de su boca deshaciendo el ataque del líder y dándole en él, quedando gravemente herido, de eso Acnologia se acercó y le iba a dar el golpe de gracia, algunos se dieron cuenta de sus intenciones e iban a detenerlo, pero se detuvieron, alguien ya sostenía la mano de Acnologia.

-Suficiente, Acni.- Le dijo Wendy sorprendiendo a todos de que volvió.

-Estos tipos iban a matar a mamá, les devuelvo el favor.- Respondió Acnologia molesto. Wendy sólo lo observó.

-Comprendo tu enojo, pero no es necesario.- Le respondió Wendy aun seria, Acnologia la miró un momento y desistió.

-"Chase, Cannon y Dyst, ¿derrotados así de fácil?.".- La mujer estaba asustada e iba a comenzar a correr.

-¿A dónde?- Preguntó Gine cruzada de brazos frente a ella.

-Muévete.- Amenazó la mujer, pero en cosa de nada ya estaba estrellada contra el piso y Gine frente a ella con su puño levantado.

-Obligame.- Dijo Gine burlona y viendo a sus amigos. -Entonces, ¿en qué lío se metieron ahora?- Preguntó sarcástica a lo que algunos sólo sonrieron, no era un secreto que muchas veces se metían en problemas.

-Querían secuestrarla a ella.- Le respondió Goten viendo Wendy, Gohan y Gine a Eclair, y Gine la observaba.

-¿Para qué? ¿Diste un mal presagio del futuro?- Preguntó Gine confundiendo a todos.

-¿Del futuro? ¿De qué hablas?.- Le preguntó Lucy.

-Esa mujer, Eclair, si mal no recuerdo, es una bruja que dice ver el futuro.- Respondió Gine para sorpresa de todos.

-No lo veo, sólo veo imágenes como pistas y basado en eso les doy consejos a las personas.- Respondió Eclair confundiendo más a todos.

-Ah, ya sé quién eres, eres Son Gine, ¿Cierto?.- Dijo feliz Momon y Gine asentía.

-¡¿Se conocen?!- Dijeron algunos sorprendidos.

-Después del trabajo de 100 años.- Respondió Gine.

**Flashback.**

Después del trabajo de 100 años, todos se separaron en la isla, Gine y Charle fueron a "hablar" con el encargado del trabajo, de regreso al hotel donde se quedaron, Gine y Charle volaban cuando a Charle le llamó la atención algo.

-Por allá, hay unos lobos atacando a un ave... Vaya, ya derrotó a algunos.- Le dijo Charle a Gine pero ésta sólo miraba al frente.

-Aunque suene cruel, es la naturaleza siguiendo su curso, tal vez deban alimentar a sus crías.- Le respondió Gine indiferente.

-Comprendo, pero, no sé si sea bueno que tomen gusto por la carne humana.- Respondió Charle haciendo que Gine volteara y viera cómo un ave defendía un cuerpo de los lobos.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste primero?- Gine hizo un gesto de disgusto y descendió de forma violenta levantando una nube de polvo sorprendiendo al ave. -Largo de aquí.- Dijo Gine amenazadora, haciendo que los instintos de los lobos los hicieran huir y después volteara a ver al ave que sólo corrió al cuerpo de una mujer.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu amiga?- Le preguntó Charle.

-Se desmayó, íbamos a casa y se desmayó, los lobos nos atacaron y defendí a mi amiga Eclair.- Respondió el ave. Gine se acercó y tomó el cuerpo de la mujer.

-¿Peleaste tú solo contra los lobos?- Preguntó Gine y el ave asintió. -Vayamos a tu casa, deben estar preocupados por ustedes.- Le comentó Gine. -¿Hacia dónde?- Preguntó.

-En esa dirección, pero sólo somos Eclair y yo.- Respondió el ave y Gine lo vio y comenzó a caminar.

-Comprendo, ¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó Charle.

-Eclair aun no me da mi nombre.- Respondió el ave.

-Son Gine, y ella es la gata.- Se presentó Gine pero molestando a Charle.

-Charle, un gusto.- Se presentó con el ave. -¿No crees que sería mejor llevarla con Wendy?.- Le preguntó a Gine.

-Están en una cita, no los molestes.- Le respondió Gine comenzando a caminar.

Después de un rato de caminar, llegaron a un lugar que parecía una cueva pero con una puerta, al entrar vieron que tenían sus muebles, de eso la recostaron en la cama, pero les llamaron la atención aullidos, Gine decidió quedarse hasta que despertara Eclair por si los lobos decidían atacar. El sol apenas y comenzaba a mostrarse, cuando Eclair abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó viendo confundida a su alrededor.

-Buenos días.- Dijo el ave feliz de ver a Eclair y ésta dándose cuenta de las heridas.

-Tienes un buen amigo contigo, él solo peleó contra una manada de lobos para defenderte.- Le comentó Charle llamando su atención y viendo a ambas para después ver al ave.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Preguntó Eclair, el ave sonrió.

-Porque eres mi amiga, no iba a dejar que nada malo te pasara.- Respondió el ave feliz a lo que Eclair se sorprendió demasiado. Eclair aun sorprendida de su acto abrazó al ave mientras Charle y Gine los observaban.

-Momon, ese será tu nombre.- Dijo Eclair sorprendiendo a Momon que sonrió.

-Me gusta, porque tú me lo diste.- Respondió Momon feliz.

-¿Y ustedes son?.- Preguntó Eclair por ambas.

-Charle y ella es Gine, encontramos a Momon después de que derrotó a la manada de lobos y te trajimos tu casa.- Le respondió Charle.

-Bueno, viendo que están bien, hay que irnos, Gohan y Wendy deben estar esperando por nosotras.- Comentó Gine y Charle asintió.

-Esperen.- Le llamó Eclair. -No me siento bien debiendo favores, así que les daré un servicio gratis.- Comentó Eclair mientras miraba una esfera de cristal.

-¿Servicio?- Preguntó Charle un poco confusa.

-Sí, Eclair puede ver el futuro.- Le respondió Momon.

-Sólo imágenes clave, basado en eso doy consejos.- Dijo Eclair.

-No es necesario, yo creo mi propio futuro, prefiero la sorpresa.- Respondió Gine indiferente. -Nos vamos ya, nos esperan, cuida bien de Momon.- Le dijo abriendo la puerta.

-Ten cuidado con las cucarachas.- Le dijo Eclair antes de que saliera, confundiéndola, pero sin más se retiraron.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Creo que por cucarachas se refería a Cell y sus Jr..- Comentó Gine después de explicar mientras esposaban a Carbuncle.

-¿Dónde está Charle?.- Preguntó Momon.

-Probablemente con Beerus-sama.- Le respondió Gine pero Momon desconociendo al mencionado mientras Happy parecía haber recibido un golpe.

-¿Terminaron de entrenar con Jerez-sama?.- Preguntó Erza.

-Más o menos. Gohan comienza pronto con sus exámenes, así que Vados nos dio un descanso.- Le respondió Wendy.

-Goten, buen trabajo cuidando de nuestros amigos.- Le dijo Gohan.

-De no ser por él, Asuka hubiese salido lastimada, Goten, hoy prepararemos algo de comer para ti en agradecimiento.- Le dijo Bisca a lo que Goten sólo rió apenado.

-Shirone, Kuroka, jueguen con Asuka y Goten en lo que hablamos ¿de acuerdo?.- Les dijo Gohan mientras ambas asentían e iban a jugar.

-Mamá ¿Tú estás bien? Si te hirieron puedo curarte.- Le dijo Wendy a Naomi pero ésta sólo sonrió en señal de que estaba bien para después ver a Acnologia que parecía seguir molesto.

-En fin, ¿Para qué te querían?.- Preguntó Gine.

-Por la Piedra del Fénix.- Le respondió Eclair mostrándole la piedra.

-¿Tanto lío por una piedra?.- Preguntó Gine.

-No es sólo una piedra, siento magia emanando de la piedra.- Dijo Wendy, a lo que Lucy le explicó.

-Me sorprende que no se despertara.- Decía Macao viendo a Boo en un profundo sueño mientras Wakaba le secundaba y Lucy terminaba su explicación.

-Ya veo, si es como la caja de Tapion o el pergamino, destruirla no es una opción, aun así creo que necesitan la otra mitad.- Comentó Wendy.

-Por lo que dice Eclair, fue robada, y es probable que la tenga el Rey de Veronica.- Opinó Gray.

-Bueno, si ellos vinieron por esta mitad, supongo que saben dónde está la otra.- Dijo Erza acercándose a la mujer. -Wendy, ¿puedes despertarla?- Preguntó a lo que Wendy asintió hasta que la mujer despertó. -Dinos dónde está la otra mitad de la piedra.- Ordenó amenazante pero la mujer sólo sonrió.

-¿Crees que te lo diré así de fácil?.- Respondió arrogante, pero de pronto gritó de dolor.

-Si no quieres seguir sufriendo, contesta la pregunta.- Dijo Kyouka mientras mostraba una sonrisa indiferente.

-Basta.- Le dijo Gohan.

-Ella dijo que lo quería de la manera difícil, además les estoy haciendo un favor.- Respondió Kyouka indiferente y burlona, y Gohan se molestó más, Kyouka lo miró y desactivó Alteración de Sensaciones mientras la mujer se quedaba jadeando.

-Está en Veronica, la tiene el Rey, quiere reunir ambas piedras para unirlas, invocar al Fénix y que éste le dé la inmortalidad.- Dijo la mujer asustada.

-De nada.- Dijo Kyouka caminando afuera mientras Seilah la seguía.

-Urraca.- Le llamó Gine. -Vuelves a hacer eso y ni Gohan podrá salvarte.- Amenazó, a lo que Kyouka la observó y después se retiró.

-"¿Inmortalidad?... Ya veo.".- Pensó Acnologia serio volteando a ver a Eclair que estaba un poco sorprendida y viendo que comenzó a sujetarse la cabeza como si le doliera.

-Eclair ¿Estás bien?.- Preguntó Lucy preocupada a lo que Wendy se acercó intentando sanarle el dolor.

Sin embargo y sin quererlo, Wendy comenzó a ver la mente de Eclair, en la que ella caminaba sola, después comenzaban a seguirla personas, pero esas personas se volvían viejos hasta acabar hechos cenizas, después viendo cómo Eclair volteaba atrás y miraba tumbas. Wendy soltó a Eclair un poco sorprendida, Acnologia y Gine se dieron cuenta de su actuar y Eclair jadeaba.

-Recordé un poco de las enseñanzas que me dieron como Sacerdotisa.- Dijo Eclair mientras todos le ponían atención. -Algo como que el Fénix te dé inmortalidad es imposible. Si el Fénix es liberado de su sello, se destruirá el mundo, y el Fénix resurgirá de entre las cenizas que queden.- Explicó sorprendiendo a todos, Acnologia incluido.

-Eso suena muy malo.- Habló Makarov llamándoles la atención y vieron que estaba con Mavis, Gajeel y Lily.

-También explica por qué Veronica ha estado haciendo todos esos estragos con magia.- Secundó Mavis.

-¿De qué hablan?- Preguntó Lucy confundida.

-Algunas cosas han estado pasando en la frontera de Fiore y Veronica, el Maestro nos envió a investigar por sospechas hacia Zeref, y descubrimos algunas cosas, como que el Rey de Veronica, como celebración por el 400 aniversario, planea liberar al Fénix.- Se explicó Lily.

-La Piedra del Fénix no le pertenece, ni a él ni a Veronica.- Les dijo Eclair un poco enojada.

-Tú eras la chica inconsciente que trajeron, ¿Qué sabes tú?.- Preguntó Makarov, a lo que le explicaron lo sucedido con Eclair y del por qué del ataque que recibieron.

-Tenemos que ir a patearles el trasero, por ladrones y por atacarnos.- Recalcó Natsu notándose enojado.

-Comprendo, pero, no podemos simplemente ir contra la realeza con sólo el testimonio de una persona.- Comentó Makarov al terminar de escuchar.

-Supongo que es algo como con aquel novio de Erza.- Dijo Gine mientras Erza parecía molesta.

-Aah, por eso el vestido.- Pensó Acnologia en voz alta haciendo que Erza se pusiera nerviosa.

-¿Vestido?.- Preguntaron algunos confundidos, incluida Eileen, mientras Erza parecía en pánico.

-N-no salimos del tema.- Dijo Erza un poco nerviosa. -Maestro, ¿qué podemos hacer?.- Preguntó volviendo a lo principal.

-Bueno, no lo dejaron terminar, ciertamente podríamos ocasionar algunos problemas, necesitaremos hablar con el Consejo Mágico antes de atacar.- Dijo Mavis.

-Esos tipos nos odian, ¿creen que nos respaldarán?.- Preguntó Gray.

-Yo asumiré la responsabilidad, llevaremos a estos tres ante el Consejo, ustedes pueden seguir ayudando a su amiga, pero tengan cuidado y traten de no destruir nada.- Dijo Makarov, diciendo lo último con énfasis y muy serio a lo que los magos asintieron. -Gine, Gohan, me temo que el Consejo Mágico quiere hablar con ustedes, así que no me queda de otra más que llevarlos.- Dijo para confusión de todos.

-¿Por qué?.- Preguntó Gohan.

-Según Ultear, lo han querido hacer desde que completaron el Trabajo de 100 años, además, además de Ultear, tenían otro espía aquí.- Respondió Mavis seria.

-¿Mest?.- Preguntó Erza y Natsu parecía molesto mientras Makarov asentía.

-Seguro, no tenemos nada qué ocultar.- Respondió Gohan.

-Como sea, iremos con la tele-transportación, Ultear está en ese lugar ¿Cierto?.- Respondió Gine y le afirmaron a su pregunta.

-Yo iré con ellos, les ayudaré con lo de disipar la magia de la piedra.- Dijo Wendy.

-No se preocupen por Shirone y Kuroka, se quedarán con nosotros.- Les dijo Bisca a lo que todos asintieron.

Gohan tomó a los miembros heridos de Carbuncle mientras Mavis tomaba a la chica y después tomaban sus manos para Gine sujetarlos y desaparecer, sorprendiendo un poco a Eclair y Momon por esa técnica, de eso se vio a Natsu chocar sus puños en fuego.

-Es hora de ir y patearle el trasero al Rey de Veronica por atacar a Fairy Tail.- Dijo Natsu motivado.

-¿Quienes iremos?.- Preguntó Happy.

-¿No es obvio? Sus amigos somos quienes irán con ella.- Respondió Lucy haciendo que Momon sonriera y Eclair se sorprendiera de sus palabras y también sonriera.

-Como ya dije, los acompañaré, claro, si no tienen problema.- Comentó Wendy a lo que le asintieron.

-¿Qué hay de él? ¿Ya no nos acompañará?.- Preguntó Momon por Acnologia.

-Sí, él irá.- Respondió Naomi.

-Oye.- Respondió Acnologia recibiendo un zape.

-Vas, o enfrentas las consecuencias por arrojarme de esa manera.- Respondió su madre con un aura siniestra haciendo que Acnologia se pusiera nervioso y aceptara de mala gana mientras Wendy le sonreía y Eclair lo miraba curiosa.

**Consejo Mágico.**

Ultear caminaba por los pasillos cuando de pronto Gine apareció frente a ella asustándola un poco, al verlos vio que venía con Gohan, Gajeel, Lily, Makarov, Mavis, y éstos traían consigo a tres personas, dos de ellos inconscientes.

-Bueno, eso fue rápido.- Dijo Ultear.

-Nos dijeron que quieren declararnos la guerra.- Respondió Gine a su comentario haciendo que Ultear sudara una gota.

-No realmente, sólo quieren comprobar ellos mismos que ustedes no son una amenaza, son demasiado paranoicos desde que Jellal se infiltró en el consejo y los engañó.- Le comentó Ultear. -Pero yo no podré acompañarlos, se supone que nadie sabe que soy una espía, sólo estuve aquí por un trabajo, nos vemos.- Dijo Ultear retirándose.

-Está bien, Maestro Makarov, llevenos por favor, pero primero, debemos llevar a estos tres a las celdas o como sea que se maneje aquí a los malos.- Dijo Gohan a lo que Makarov asintió y comenzaron a caminar hasta que se toparon con Michello.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? Creí que te fuiste a tu gremio...- Dijo Michello al ver a Makarov pero le sorprendió verlos con los gemelos además de Carbuncle.

-Estas tres personas son de Carbuncle y atacaron Fairy Tail, y ellos los traían, nos encontramos no muy lejos, así que regresamos.- Le respondió Mavis pero Michello se quedó serio.

-Comprendo, los guardias se encargarán de ellos, en cuanto a ustedes dos, supongo que ya les notificaron que se requiere hablar con ustedes.- Dijo Michello pero se notaba molesto.

-Ignoro la razón, pero sí, nos lo dijeron.- Respondió Gohan a lo que Michello sólo se dio la vuelta mientras Gajeel y Lily iban entregar a Carbuncle. Después llegaron a una sala que parecía ser una sala de juicio donde estaba el Consejo Mágico.

-Así que ustedes son Son Gohan y Son Gine, los niños que completaron un trabajo de 100 años en sólo 1 semana.- Comentó Org al verlos.

-En realidad no nos tomó ni un día, pero lo demás fue sólo por el viaje.- Respondió Gine indiferente pero un poco burlona dejando serios a los del Consejo.

-Gine.- Le llamó la atención Gohan.

-¿Qué? Estamos en una sala de juicio, se supone que aquí sólo podemos decir la verdad, sólo la verdad y nada más que la verdad.- Respondió Gine sarcástica. El Consejo estaba serio, Mavis sonreía, Makarov estaba un poco nervioso y Gohan sólo la observaba.

-Mejor déjame hablar a mi.- Le dijo Gohan. -Le pido disculpas, mi hermana es un poco orgullosa pero es buena persona. Se nos pidió venir, pero desconocemos el motivo, ¿Podría decirnos a qué se debe esta cita?- Pidió Gohan con educación.

-Hasta Oración Seis, no se había escuchado de ustedes, fue como si salieran de la nada, además, derrotar a Jellal, Zero y completar un trabajo de 100 años desde tan jóvenes.- Comentaba Org.

-¿De dónde vienen ustedes?- Interrumpió Michello. -No hay necesidad de adulaciones, tampoco son hazañas, salieron de la nada y han estado metidos en grandes situaciones que implican destrucción y problemas.- Decía Michello.

-Eso sin mencionar que corren rumores que ustedes atacaron Tártaros, deben saber que eso es una falta a algunas leyes.- Continuó Leigi.

-Dos veces a decir verdad.- Dijo Gine sin rodeos para sorpresa del Consejo. -La primera ellos nos atacaron mientras entrenábamos y la segunda fui por Minerva. No le den rodeos y pregunten directamente.- Les dijo Gine mientras el Consejo parecía molesto.

-Si así lo quieren. ¿Quienes son ustedes y de dónde vienen?.- Preguntó Michello.

-Somos extraterrestres, nuestro planeta explotó pero nuestros padres nos sacaron antes del planeta.- Dijo Gine indiferente para total furia del Consejo.

-¡Niña insolente!- Gritó Leigi cuando el ruido de un bastón golpeando el suelo se escuchó.

-Suficiente, Son Gine, si vuelves a burlarte se te arrestará por burla a la autoridad.- Dijo Doma serio a lo que Gine sólo alzó sus hombros con una sonrisa.

-Lamento eso, lo que sucede es que nosotros siempre vivimos en las montañas, no fue hasta los 11 años que comenzamos a mezclarnos en la sociedad.- Dijo Gohan.

-¿Y sus padres?- Preguntó Belno.

-Nuestra madre falleció, y digamos que papá es algo así como un ermitaño que le gusta la vida en las montañas.- Le respondió Gohan.

-Comprendo, pero, tengo un reporte en el que se mencionó que son discípulos de un tal príncipe Saiyajin. ¿Podrían explicar eso?- Preguntó Org.

-Ah, Saiyajin es el apellido de un amigo de papá, y Gine lo llamaba príncipe como apodo.- Respondió Gohan. Pero el Consejo sólo los observaban.

-Bien, ya que estamos claros en eso, hemos de pasar a algunos asuntos, cuando hicieron el trabajo de 100 años hubo una queja de que golpearon a la persona que lo solicitó.- Les dijo Leigi y Gohan dio una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Querían engañarnos así que le di una lección.- Respondió Gine indiferente.

-Eso es una confesión, debes saber que eso es una falta, debes pagar una multa.- Le dijo Michello y Gine actuó indiferente.

-No sólo eso, en algunos otros trabajos incluyendo Oración Seis destruyeron algunos lugares, por los cuales también deben pagar una multa.- Les dijo Leigi mientras Gohan sonreía nervioso y Gine parecía molesta.

-Las pagaremos. Sólo necesitamos buscar un trabajo para conseguir dinero.- Les dijo Gohan.

-De acuerdo, una última cosa.- Les habló Belno. -Derrotar a Jellal, un antiguo Mago Santo, además de Dragones, Tártaros y Zero. ¿Cómo es que son tan fuertes?- Preguntó.

-Pues entrenando.- Respondió Gine siendo obvia y burlona.

-Se te advirtió, Son Gine, quedas arrestada por burla a la autoridad.- Dijo Doma sorprendiendo a ambos y a Makarov y Mavis.

**Fin del capítulo 4.**

* * *

**Respuestas:**

**laurenlmprincess: Gracias por entender, en etas fechas también uno se satura con cosas por hacer. Ellos llegarán a cierto nivel, de hecho tengo pensado algo para que se superen.**

**Nico2000: Sí, tengo pensado algunas cosas para el Daimatou Enbu, los niveles los puse basándome en los niveles originales de Dragon Ball y comparando hazañas de los magos con las de Goku en ese entonces, les di un nivel más o menos. Por cierto, por lo que me decías de la ortografía y eso, basándome en cómo comentas, necesitas ver bien lo de puntos y comas para separar bien las frases y el sentido de éstas.**

**Guest: Son más fuertes que en la historia original, pero ellos siguen enfocados en lo que es su magia.**

**Hasta luego, lectores. ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!**


	5. El despertar del Fénix

**Tanto Dragon Ball Super como Fairy Tail y otros animes mencionados y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**Dos Saiyajin en un mundo mágico.**

**Capítulo 5: El despertar del Fénix.**

En la habitación de un castillo, el Rey de Veronica, Kreem, se miraba con vanidad en un espejo, cuando dos chicas de apariencia muy joven, una casi una niña, cabello corto negro, vestida con ropa color roja y un sombrero como de bruja, la otra, mayor que la otra, cabello negro en coletas y un vestido gótico rojo con adornos negros, entraron a la habitación.

-Toda esta belleza, para siempre.- Dijo Kreem con vanidad para él mismo.

-Tengo una buena y una mala.- Interrumpió la chica con apariencia de bruja y Kreem sólo la observó esperando. -La mala, mi gremio perdió, Dyst y los otros fueron arrestados.- Dijo y Kreem frunció el ceño. -La buena, la Sacerdotisa del Fénix viene por sí misma para acá.- Siguió y Kreem dio una sonrisa.

-Si Dyst y los otros perdieron, queda en ustedes traerme la Piedra del Fénix, junto a la Sacerdotisa, aunque realmente dudo que unas niñas logren lo que Dyst no pudo.- Les dijo Kreem y la chica hizo un mueca de desagrado con puchero, mientras la otra tenía una mirada indiferente.

-A decir verdad, soy la carta de triunfo de Carbuncle, descuide, le traeré la Piedra del Fénix, aunque, ¿También quiere a la Sacerdotisa?.- Respondió la chica.

-Se requiere un sacrificio para liberar al Fénix, ¿Deseas ser el sacrificio?.- Respondió Kreem y la chica se puso un poco nerviosa.

-Comprendo.- Asintió la chica del vestido rojo retirándose.

-Oh, esperen.- Dijo deteniéndolas. -Ella irá con ustedes, es de mis mejores, fuertes y más leales esclavas.- Dijo mientras otra chica igual de joven que la otra se mostraba.

Pero ésta chica tenía el cabello rojo, vestía ropas blancas pero, lucían rasgadas, además de unos grilletes atando sus pies descalzos, pues como dijo el Rey, era una esclava.

-Más les vale no fallar, o se convertirán en otras de mis esclavas ¿Quedó claro?.- Preguntó Kreem.

Ambas se miraron y después dieron una reverencia ante el Rey, aunque la de vestido rojo se le pareció dibujar una sonrisa burlona, retirándose mientras Kreem se volvía a ver en el espejo y después sacaba la otra mitad de la piedra, observándola.

-"Estás tardando demasiado.".- Una voz resonó y Kreem se asustó.

-Lo lamento, hemos tenido contratiempos pero pronto lo traeré de vuelta.- Respondió Kreem asustado.

-"Fallame, y te quemaré, complaceme y te recompensaré con juventud y vida eterna.".- Dijo la Voz.

-Como usted diga, Lord Fénix.- Dijo Kreem feliz.

**Consejo Mágico.**

Gine respondió una obviedad y el Consejo Mágico lo tomó a mal, dando la orden de arrestar a Gine, en eso, los guardias entran para intentar llevársela, pero Gine les dio una mirada que hizo que inconscientemente los guardias retrocedieran, mientras Gohan, Makarov y Mavis parecían nerviosos.

-Gine, espera, señores del Consejo, y señora, lamento si eso se escuchó como una burla, pero eso sólo es la verdad, nosotros somos así de fuertes porque siempre estuvimos entrenando desde muy pequeños.- Dijo Gohan tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente. -Gine, discúlpate.- Le dijo a su hermana.

-¿Por qué? No es mi culpa que se den ideas erróneas.- Respondió Gine indiferente.

-Gine, te van a arrestar si sigues así.- Le dijo Gohan en susurro.

-Pues que lo intenten, si gustan, les daré un buen motivo.- Les retó Gine seria dando su mirada amenazadora, mientras algunos de ellos eran los que vieron cómo dejó a Jellal, retrocediendo, en eso Makarov interrumpió.

-Ehem, lamento lo sucedido, pero no veo razón para arrestarla, los he visto dejar ir a quienes les han faltado el respeto peor, pero si siguen con eso, yo pagaré la multa por su supuesta burla.- Les dijo Makarov molestándolos un poco.

-No necesito que me defiendan.- Le dijo Gine notándose molesta.

-Gine, basta.- Regañó Gohan mientras Gine se molestaba pero sólo desvió la mirada haciendo una mueca de molestia y cruzando sus brazos.

-Además, ahora mismo la necesitamos, para arreglar ese conflicto con la magia en la frontera con Veronica.- Le secundó Mavis de manera seria para sorpresa del Consejo.

-¿De qué están hablando?.- Preguntó Org, a lo que Makarov les explicó lo que sucedía en Veronica, claro, ocultando detalles importantes como a Eclair y su relación con las Piedras del Fénix.

-¿Cómo averiguaron eso?.- Preguntó Belno.

-Desde el momento en el que terminó la reunión, varios Maestros enviamos a algunos magos a investigar, Gajeel fue quien lo descubrió pero también a él, al entrarse de que sabíamos enviaron a Carbuncle a atacarnos.- Les explicó Mavis dejando al Consejo serio.

-En estos momentos hemos enviado a un equipo para evitar que se reúnan las Piedras del Fénix, aun así, si fallamos, debemos estar ahí para lo que venga.- Explicó Makarov dejando el salón en seriedad.

-Lo que quieres es que nosotros hablemos con los consejeros del reino de Veronica para evitar conflictos entre ambos reinos ¿Cierto?.- Preguntó Belno.

-Así es, aunque, creo que se pondrán de nuestro lado, después de la gran guerra, Veronica firmó un tratado de paz con Fiore, si el Rey actúa de esa forma, entraría de nuevo en guerra, guerra que perderían de nuevo y ellos lo saben.- Respondió Mavis escuchándose astuta a lo que el Consejo también se quedó serio.

-Dicho ésto, no nos vendría mal que nos prestaran la flecha para detener al Fénix por si las dudas.- Les dijo Makarov serio, hasta que el sonido de un golpe de bastón se escuchó.

-Denegado, eviten a toda costa que se libere.- Respondió el Consejo.

-Debemos evitar que liberen al Fénix, Son Gine, podrás irte pero con una advertencia, Maestro Makarov, si algo sucede... Traten de no hacer demasiados destrozos, tampoco podemos enviar otro gremio.- Fueron las palabras de Gran Doma a lo que todos asintieron y se comenzaron a retirar, pero el Consejo observaba a Gine con algo de recelo hasta que salieron.

-¿Y bien?.- Preguntó Gran Doma después de quedar solos.

-Dijeron toda la verdad, en todo momento.- Respondió Org, pero quedándose muy serio. -Incluso cuando dijo ser de otro planeta.- Dijo.

-Este hechizo de detector de mentiras que desarrollamos después de la traición de Jellal, nos ha servido incluso cuando Ultear ha mentido por ellos, pero ellos en todo momento dijeron la verdad.- Dijo Leigi y Michello se molestó.

-¿Cómo es posible que evitaran el hechizo?.- Preguntaba Michello molesto quedándose todos serios.

**En los caminos de Fiore.**

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, Makarov.- Dijo Gine enojada mientras caminaban ya lejos del Consejo Mágico.

-Gine, ¿Qué harías si realmente te hubiesen arrestado?.- Preguntó Gohan serio.

-Darles un motivo válido.- Respondió Gine indiferente mientras Mavis sonreía y Makarov suspiraba. -En fin, supongo que quieres que alcancemos a los demás.- Comentó.

-No.- Respondió Makarov confundiéndolos. -Gine, Gohan, supongo que están enterados de la enemistad con Raven Tail y Fairy Tail.- Comentó Makarov.

-Si mal no recuerdo, Levy dijo que el Maestro es hijo de usted.- Dijo Gohan.

-Así es, Ivan se fue por un mal camino, tiene resentimiento contra Fairy Tail y ha estado intentando conseguir Fairy Heart, hará todo por conseguirlo.- Dijo Makarov serio.

-¿Qué es Fairy Heart?.- Preguntó Gohan.

-Yo.- Respondió Mavis sorprendiendo a ambos. -Luego de que fui maldecida, Zeref y yo permanecimos juntos por un tiempo, él tiene la misma maldición, pero su maldición fue más fuerte, caí en coma y Zeref me devolvió a Fairy Tail, para que no se saliera de control mi maldición, fui sellada en una lacrima, pero con el tiempo, la lacrima se volvió una fuente de magia infinita y poderosa, tanto para destruir un continente, nadie sabe de eso, sólo los Maestros de Fairy Tail, excluyendo a Macao.- Explicó Mavis.

-Ni tampoco Ivan.- Dijo Makarov. -De alguna forma descubrió que existía, pero no sabe que Fairy Heart ya no existe y si se lo dijera no lo creería, y eso hace que aun siga con intenciones de atacar para conseguirlo, Gajeel está infiltrado, dice que tiene tres reclutas muy poderosas, pero no usan magia, sospechamos que usan Ki, como ustedes, además, dicen venir del mundo de los muertos.- Terminó haciendo que ambos se pusieran serios.

-Entonces Janemba también dejó repercusiones en este mundo.- Dijo Gine pensativa. -Sospecho que no nos lo dices porque sí. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?.- Preguntó.

-Se los digo para estar preparados si deciden atacar, además, también quiero averiguar si es verdad lo que dicen de esas tres reclutas ¿Creen que puedan investigar con sus contactos en el otro mundo?.- Preguntó Makarov y Gohan suspiró pensativo.

-Nuestros contactos son de nuestra dimensión, y tienen prohibido interferir con los guardianes de las diferentes dimensiones, además nosotros ni siquiera las conocemos ¿Cómo podríamos preguntar por ellas?.- Respondió Gohan pero Mavis hizo un gesto de recordar algo.

-La nueva chica, Flare, desertó de Raven Tail y casi la matan por esa acción, nos dio un poco de información, dijo que se hacen llamar Quincys.- Dijo Mavis y Gine se detuvo.

-He escuchado ese nombre antes.- Dijo Gine. -Cuando llevé a Grandine a recuperar sus manos, había un sujeto que dijo ser eso, creo que es un clan o algo por el estilo.- Explicó dejando a ambos un poco sorprendidos. -¿Qué más dijo esa chica?.- Preguntó.

-Sólo eso, es lo que ella sabía de ellas y es lo que le contaron de venir de ese mundo de los muertos.- Respondió Mavis.

-Makarov, tan sólo Wendy es lo suficientemente fuerte para combatir cualquier amenaza de este mundo u otro, y si no es así estamos Gohan o yo, relájense.- Dijo Gine indiferente.

-Gine tiene razón, Maestro.- Le secundó Gohan a lo que Makarov sólo asintió.

-Sin duda creo que Wendy es más que suficiente para encargarse de ese tal Fénix, además tienen al dragón loco de su parte, pero nos quedaremos.- Dijo Gine.

-Perfecto, vayamos al gremio para organizarnos.- Le dijo Mavis motivada.

-De acuerdo, Gajeel se retiró cuando dejaron a Carbuncle, él y Lily ya van en camino a Veronica, espero que hayan conseguido la flecha.- Dijo Makarov mientras Gine los sujetaba y se tele-transportaba.

**En un camino rumbo a Veronica.**

Se encontraban todos caminando cerca de la capital para llegar sin ser vistos llegando por tren, Eclair sólo caminaba pensativa en lo que tenía qué evitar, mientras los demás también caminaban en lo suyo. Saliendo de sus pensamientos, Eclair volteó hacia atrás viendo que Acnologia caminaba con Wendy, notando que ella le hablaba muy animada y Acnologia respondía, no con su actitud seria, era diferente.

-Es su hermana.- Le habló Lucy a Eclair haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos. -Realmente la actitud de una persona cambia cuando están con quienes más aprecia, ¿No crees?.- Comentó y Eclair sólo vio un momento para después voltear al frente.

-Supongo, que tienes razón.- Respondió Eclair. -Aunque, también me pareció que ella es más fuerte que él, por la forma en que lo detuvo.- Comentó, Lucy sólo dio una risa un poco nerviosa. -¿Mintió cuando dijo que perdió a su familia?.- Preguntó.

-La verdad no lo sé, sólo Wendy, su madre, Grandine y él saben su historia.- Respondió Lucy.

-Si quieres saber de él habla más cerca de él.- Le comentó Happy con una sonrisa pícara a la que Eclair hizo una mueca de molestia mientras Lucy le daba un coscorrón a Happy, Momon volaba cerca de ellos pareciendole divertido para después voltear con Acnologia y Wendy, quedándose pensante y después dirigiéndose con ellos.

-Oye, gracias por evitar que se llevaran a Eclair.- Le dijo Momon llamándole la atención haciendo que Wendy le sonriera y Acnologia se avergonzara a como lo veía Wendy.

-No lo hice, si no hubiesen amenazado a mi madre no me hubiese metido.- Respondió Acnologia indiferente.

-Eso dice, pero lo que quiso decir fue; de nada.- Bromeó Wendy, Acnologia volteó a otro lado haciendo una mueca de molestia, Wendy rió un poco y Momon sonreía.

-Aun así, gracias, por favor, si Eclair vuelve a estar en peligro, ayúdala, es mi mejor amiga.- Pidió Momon, Wendy sonreía y Acnologia sólo volteaba a otro lado.

-Acni.- Le dijo Wendy sonriendo tiernamente, y Acnologia sólo miraba esa mirada en su hermana, haciendo un gesto de molestia para después suspirar vencido.

-Desde siempre has sido muy manipuladora.- Dijo Acnologia. -Bien, como quieras.- Dijo a regañadientes y Momon sonrió.

-Gracias, además parece que está interesada en ti.- Dijo Momon haciendo que Wendy y Acnologia hicieran un gesto de sorpresa y Acnologia se molestaba.

Acnologia lo iba a amenazar cuando se escucharon disparos de todos lados y a gran velocidad de reacción, algunos los evitaron y otros los desviaban, Natsu y Gray protegían a Eclair y Lucy que se tiraron al suelo con Lucy encima de Eclair. Cuando de repente una silueta llegó a gran velocidad, pateando y golpeando a Natsu y Gray haciéndolos salir disparados.

Erza, que desviaba las balas con sus espadas volteó y vio a una chica que le hizo tener un sentimiento de deja vu, pero por esa distracción fue golpeada en el estómago también saliendo disparada.

De pronto la misma chica pateó a Lucy en la cara haciéndola salir disparada, quitandola de Eclair, Eclair la vio y se dio cuenta que la iba a tomar, cuando Wendy la pateó en la cara haciéndola retroceder, viendo que la chica tenía sus antebrazos en el rostro, sorprendiendo a Wendy de que se pudo cubrir. Pero ella y Eclair se sorprendieron de que Wendy simplemente recibía las balas, para después la chica retroceder al casi recibir un zarpazo.

-Parece que ellos dos son los más fuertes.- Dijo la chica vestida de bruja mientras se acercaba a donde estaban.

-¿Carbuncle?.- Dijo Wendy al ver su marca.

-Más o menos, tomaremos a la Sacerdotisa del Fénix si no les importa, claro, si no quieren terminar como sus amigos.- Dijo la chica gótica mientras se mostraba portando dos pistolas mostrando una sonrisa.

-¿Un trío de mocosas creen que me van a hacer retroceder? Lárguense de aquí si no quieren acabar con traumas.- Amenazó Acnologia con un rostro que infundía miedo, la chica vestida de bruja se puso muy nerviosa, la esclava en guardia y la gótica sonría indiferente.

-Lo pidieron, aunque realmente no planeaba dejarlos ir.- Dijo la chica gótica adelantándose mientras uno de sus ojos brillaba amarillo y se dibujaba un reloj en el ojo izquierdo además de detrás de ella. -Encárguense de la chica.- Les dijo a lo que la esclava se lanzó contra ella, que para sorpresa de Wendy pegaba fuerte, pero no tanto como ella. -Zaphkiel, Zayin.- Dijo la chica gótica.

Poniendo sus manos como manecillas del reloj apuntando a las siete, para después dispararse sorprendiendo a ambos, pero notando que la chica sonreía de manera sádica y sin recibir daño de las balas después, disparando a Acnologia.

-Mocosa estúpida.- Dijo Acnologia atrapando la bala, pero, fue como si se hubiese congelado en el tiempo mientras clones de la chica gótica aparecían.

Todos los clones disparaban contra Acnologia para al final caer, mientras Eclair que era cargada por Happy y Momon miraban eso con horror, Wendy vio eso y con un golpe en el estómago hizo retroceder a la chica que de rodillas y con mueca de dolor se quedaba.

-¿Detuviste el tiempo? No, detuviste su tiempo.- Dijo Wendy un poco sorprendida y la chica sonreía para después romper en risas. -Pero no será suficiente ¿Verdad? Hermano.- Dijo deteniendo las risas de la chica mientras miraban cómo Acnologia se ponía de pie.

-Ni cosquillas.- Dijo Acnologia indiferente.

-Detengan ya su ataque, no podrán con nosotros, ni aunque se esfuercen, he estado conteniéndome ya que sólo son niñas, aunque contigo, no me contendré como con ellas.- Les advirtió Wendy, diciendo lo último para la chica gótica siendo mayor que las otras dos, mientras la esclava se ponía de pie.

-Será mejor que termines tú con esta pelea, porque si no, yo terminaré.- Dijo Acnologia notándose amenazante haciendo que la chica se molestara y Wendy lo viera seria.

-Megumin, no has hecho nada.- Le llamó la chica gótica a la chica vestida de bruja poniéndola nerviosa. -Te lo pasaré si usas eso.- Le dijo sonriendo.

-Consígueme el tiempo.- Dijo Megumin comenzando a recitar un hechizo y clones de la chica gótica aparecían comenzando a disparar de nuevo, pero Acnologia y Wendy sólo recibían las balas.

-¿Se creen invencibles?.- Preguntó la chica gótica molesta mientras el reloj aparecía de nuevo. -Vav.- Dijo esta vez apuntando a las seis en el reloj, disparándose y después disparando sus balas a Acnologia y Wendy que las recibieron pero se quedaron inmóviles.

-¿Qué les sucedió?.- Preguntó Happy.

De pronto la chica esclava apareció frente a ellos sorprendiéndolos de que pudiese saltar tan alto, golpeando a los tres dejando a Eclair inconsciente para después bajar junto a la chica gótica, mientras Megumin seguía recitando su hechizo en su báculo que parecía estarse rodeando de magia.

-Terminé.- Dijo Megumin. -¡Explotion!.- Gritó y una gran explosión se formó destruyendo de forma masiva, pero la chica cayó al suelo mientras daba una sonrisa nerviosa y de satisfacción. -¿Me ayudan? Kurumi, Morgiana.- Les pidió Megumin pero ambas sólo la vieron.

-Lo siento, mis ordenes son llevar sólo a la Sacerdotisa y la Piedra.- Respondió Morgiana dándose la vuelta y retirándose a toda velocidad.

-¿Kurumi?.- Pidió Megumin pero Kurumi sólo se acercó mostrando una sonrisa.

-Megumin, Megumin, si tan sólo valieras para lo que se avecina.- Dijo Kurumi apuntando su pistola a Megumin poniéndola nerviosa viendo su sonrisa sádica y disparándole. -Ahora, con las dos mitades reunidas, se supone que sólo hay que esperar para librar al Fénix y nos revele dónde están sellados los demás.- Dijo retirándose.

Las tres se fueron, cuando de pronto las llamas de la explosión comenzaron a redirigirse a un solo sitio, revelándose que Natsu se las estaba comiendo, revelándose también a unos medios recuperados Gray y Erza protegiendo a Lucy, Happy y Momon. Para después dirigirse a donde estaban Acnologia y Wendy inmóviles.

-Eclair, se la llevaron.- Dijo Lucy muy preocupada mientras Momon estaba sumamente triste.

-¿Y a ellos qué les pasa?.- Preguntó Natsu viendo que parecían estar en trance.

Cuando de pronto Acnologia comenzó a expulsar su poder mágico causando una enorme ráfaga de aire, para al final convertirse en dragón mientras rugía causando destrucción con sólo su grito su grito y los magos hacían lo posible por no salir disparados resguardándose en el escudo de Erza además del de Gray.

Morgiana y Kurumi desde lo lejos se detuvieron mirando impactadas cómo a lo lejos se miraba un enorme dragón. Momon estaba impactado por ser la primera vez de verlo así, mientras los otros estaban preocupados por lo que fuera a hacer, viendo asustados cómo Acnologia cargaba un rugido a punto de dispararlo.

-¡Basta!- Gritó Wendy dándole un golpe a Acnologia aturdiéndolo un poco, cuando se recuperó, iba a atacar, pero se dio cuenta que era Wendy y se detuvo. -Fue sólo una ilusión, hermano.- Le dijo Wendy y Acnologia se quedó quieto un momento para después brillar y volver a su forma humana notándose serio y pensante.

-No fue una ilusión, Wendy, eso fue muy real.- Le dijo Acnologia serio pero notándose aun molesto, confundiendo a todos por sus hablares y Wendy se quedó pensante.

-Fue bastante real, fue como si nuestras conciencias hubiesen vuelto a aquel día, en el que ambos perdimos todo, pero, me di cuenta que era magia de tiempo.- Comentó Wendy seria.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- Preguntó Erza acercándose con los demás.

-Sí, esa chica posee una magia un tanto extraña.- Comentó Wendy seria cuando un quejido de dolor le llamó la atención, viendo entre la destrucción a Megumin herida y se acercó a ella. -Es una herida de bala, tu compañera te traicionó ¿Cierto?.- Le dijo Wendy poniendo su mano sobre ella curándola de inmediato.

-Gracias, quiero decir ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?.- Comentó Megumin confundida levantándose y examinándose.

-Nadie merece ser traicionado por sus propios amigos.- Le dijo Wendy sonriendo.

-Bueno, no son mis amigos, me acabo de unir a Carbuncle, éste era mi primer trabajo.- Dijo Megumin sonriendo un poco nerviosa dejando a todos estupefactos. -Además, me toma un día entero recuperar mi magia cuando lanzo mi hechizo, no entiendo cómo me recuperé tan rápido, debo ser realmente más asombrosa de lo que creía.- Dijo confundida aunque un poco arrogante, pero dejando estupefactos a todos.

-¡¿Tú lanzaste ese hechizo?!.- Gritó Natsu con sus típicas reacciones de impacto, y Megumin sonrió.

-¿Sorprendidos? Soy Megumin, la maga más poderosa del mundo después de todo, mis habilidades se asemejan a las de un dios.- Presumía Megumin.

-No exageres.- Dijeron todos con desaprobación dejando a Megumin mirándolos un poco enfadada.

-Como sea, ¿A dónde se llevaron a Eclair?.- Preguntó Erza con autoridad.

-No, más importante ¿Dónde está el sujeto que me golpeó? Quiero patearle el trasero por tomarme desprevenido.- Dijo Natsu en berrinche.

-Fue una niña de como 13 años la que los apaleó.- Les dijo Acnologia dejándolos estupefactos.

-Es cierto, yo la vi.- Les dijo Happy dejándolos más estupefactos.

-Bueno, ya que fui traicionada por ellas y ustedes me ayudaron, creo que no está mal decirles.- Dijo Megumin. -La de las pistolas se llama Kurumi, la otra es una esclava del Rey Kreem, se llama Morgiana, como ya les dije, sé muy poco, las acabo de conocer. A la Sacerdotisa se la llevaron para usarla como sacrificio para liberar al Fénix.- Explicó.

-¿Y tú las ayudaste?.- Le dijo Natsu enojado asustando a Megumin pero notándose triste.

La sorpresa y la angustia en el rostro de los magos fue notoria, su amiga estaba en peligro, Momon estaba muy triste y preocupado. Erza se quedó pensante en lo que era Morgiana, recordando su propio pasado. Acnologia estaba serio pero pensante. Wendy miraba hacia la ciudad buscando a Eclair, pero por algún motivo no la encontraba, dándose la idea de que usaban magia para ocultar sus presencias, cuando vieron a Momon volar a la ciudad.

-Eclair es mi amiga, debo salvarla.- Dijo Momon mientras volaba, a lo que la mayoría sonrió.

-Vamos por ella, no permitiremos que le hagan daño.- Dijo Lucy determinada mientras sus compañeros asentían.

-Megumin, el gremio en el que estabas era un gremio oscuro, y yo no siento que seas mala persona, por tu bien busca otro.- Le dijo Wendy sonriendo, dejando a Megumin viéndola mientras todos avanzaban.

-¿Fairy Tail? Que raros son.- Dijo Megumin viéndolos.

**En el castillo.**

-He aquí la prueba de que el poder del Fénix es real.- Dijo Kreem viendo a Eclair frente a él.

-No seas idiota, nada bueno vendrá con la liberación del Fénix, no es algo que los humanos puedan manejar.- Reclamó Eclair enojada y Kreem se molestó.

-Si vas a liberar a al Fénix, hazlo ya.- Le dijo Kurumi llamando la atención de ambos. -Mientras veníamos, vimos a Acnologia, es probable que venga para acá si de alguna forma se enteró de la resurrección del Fénix.- Le dijo seria sorprendiendo a ambos y preocupando a Eclair por sus amigos.

-Es verdad, mi Rey, yo también lo vi.- Le dijo Morgiana pero recibiendo un golpe.

-No te di permiso de hablar.- Dijo Kreem molesto. -Enhorabuena, serás el sacrificio para traer al Fénix de regreso. Morgiana, llévala al frente del castillo, rápido.- Ordenó y Morgiana asintió tomando a Eclair.

-Se acercan, parece que el hechizo de Megumin no fue suficiente, tienen planeado detenerte, te daré tiempo.- Le dijo Kurumi a Kreem que sólo la vio y miró cómo Kurumi se pegaba un tiro y después, clones comenzaban a aparecer para después retirarse.

-"¿Qué esperas?".- Kreem escuchó de nuevo la voz y asustado se dio prisa.

**En las Calles.**

Los guardias corrían hacia los invasores intentando detenerlos, pero, los invasores eran muy fuertes, y no se estaban conteniendo, estaban dispuestos a recuperar a su amiga, cuando de nuevo, un sin fin de balas comenzaron a llegar, Gray los protegió con su escudo de hielo, viendo todos los diferentes clones de Kurumi.

-Yo me encargo de ella, vayan por Eclair.- Les dijo Wendy adelantándose contra Kurumi a lo que ésta sonrió mientras sus clones disparaban a los demás.

Lo que no se esperó fue que algunos de sus clones fueron derrotados por los magos que continuaban su camino y la mayoría Wendy los dejaba inconscientes en el suelo para después desaparecer y Wendy apareció frente a la original siendo golpeada en la cara quedando inconsciente, pero después otro clon volvió a disparar y Wendy detuvo la bala que iba por su espalda.

-Estoy confundida, puedo sentir que las demás no son clones, es como si fueran...- Decía Wendy pero siendo interrumpida.

-Ellas también son originales, todas lo somos, todas somos una.- Le interrumpió Kurumi sonriendo sorprendiendo a Wendy. -Lo que me parece extraño, eres tú, nunca nadie se había librado de Zayin y Vav ni ninguna otra de mis balas.- Dijo Kurumi sonriendo.

-Tus balas, no sé qué tipo de encantamiento sea, pero sé contrarrestar la magia de tiempo.- Respondió Wendy sorprendiendo un poco a Kurumi pero comenzó a reír.

-No es magia ni encantamiento, es mi maldición.- Le reveló Kurumi riendo y Wendy hizo un gesto de sorpresa.

-Eres... Una Etherias.- Dijo Wendy y Kurumi reía.

**Con Eclair.**

Mientras tanto, Eclair estaba atada en una hoguera con la estatua del Fénix recordando todo, sobre la realidad de quién era ella, mientras Kreem daba un discurso sobre unir las piedras liberar al Fénix y convertir a Veronica en una potencia, en eso una persona se puso frente a Eclair mientras su mano se encendía en fuego.

-Descuida, sólo te dolerá mucho, pero todo con el fin de que traigas a mi antepasado con el poder que tomaste de él.- Dijo el sujeto sorprendiendo y confundiendo a Eclair mientras se encendía la hoguera.

-¡Eclair!.- Se escuchó el grito d Lucy y todos vieron cómo venían los magos d Fairy Tail por ella.

El sujeto usó su fuego para crear un muro entre ellos y Eclair, mientras ella comenzaba a quemarse, Kreem unió las piedras, y un gran resplandor se vio, Natsu, Gray y Erza pasaron pero el sujeto los hizo retroceder con su fuego, pero Natsu se recuperó rápido comiéndoselo, sorprendiendo al sujeto, Erza casi llegaba a Eclair, pero Morgiana llegó pateándola, pero esta vez, Erza logró cubrirse.

-No tienes por qué hacer ésto, toma tus propias decisiones, eres más que sólo una esclava.- Dijo Erza viendo a Morgiana frente a ella y en guardia, aunque más que nada miraba las cadenas atando sus pies.

-Son ordenes de mi amo, es absoluto.- Respondió Morgiana comenzando a atacar, Erza un poco disgustada se defendió, mientras Lucy volando con Happy se acercaban a Eclair, pero de nuevo el fuego los hizo retroceder y Natsu le daba un golpe al sujeto.

-Gracias, Fairy Tail.- Todos escucharon la voz de Momon, viendo que llegó a Eclair entrando al fuego tratando de desatar a Eclair.

Pero en ese momento una silueta se vio sacando a Eclair y Momon del fuego, Momon tenía quemaduras, pero sobrevivió, Eclair estaba semi-inconsciente, por extraño que pareciera, sólo su ropa se quemó inclusive su gran liga del cabello dejando su largo cabello libre, pero a Eclair no le pasó nada, en eso, fue abrigada por una gabardina.

-Vete de aquí, pollo, toma a tu amiga y pónganse a salvo.- Les dijo Acnologia viendo hacia donde estaba el resplandor mientras Lucy llegaba.

-¿Por qué te arriesgaste así?.- Preguntó Eclair.

-No voy a dejar que nada malo te pase.- Le respondió Momon mientras Eclair lo abrazaba con cariño.

-Acni, detenlo por favor, el Fénix no debe ser liberado.- Pidió Eclair suplicando, cuando un gran torrente de fuego se vio dirigiéndose con Kreem que asustado vio al sujeto que le prendió fuego a Eclair.

-Ya no eres necesario.- Le dijo el sujeto sorprendiendo a Kreem.

-Tu voz.- Dijo Kreem siendo arrojado del balcón donde estaba pero Morgiana llegó a él atrapándolo.

-¡Fénix! ¡Como líder del clan Phoenix! ¡Yo! ¡Raiser Phoenix! ¡Te libero!.- Gritó el revelado como Raiser mientras el brillo se intensificaba y la piedra comenzaba a tomar forma.

La piedra comenzó a crecer y a tomar forma hasta llegar a un tamaño descomunal, pero parecía como si fuese un huevo de hierro gigante, por el tamaño y la destrucción, los magos retrocedieron y también la gente huía del lugar aterrados. Acnologia llegó arriba de un edificio con Eclair, Lucy y Momon.

-¿Eso es el Fénix?.- Preguntó Lucy.

-No, está a medio despertar, para que se libere completamente, debe resurgir de las cenizas del mundo.- Le respondió Eclair. -Lucy, por fin pude recordar quién soy.- Dijo llamando la atención de los tres.

-Soy inmortal, por eso el fuego no me quemó. Hace 400 años fuimos atacados por Veronica, para que yo no muriera me dieron la sangre del Fénix, y se me dio la tarea de disipar su magia, o destruirla, pero perdí la memoria, por 400 años deambulé sola, sin rumbo, todos a quienes conocí murieron antes que yo, lo peor de la magia es la inmortalidad, no hace más que causar dolor.- Explicó Eclair terminando llorando mientras Lucy y Momon estaban sorprendidos por eso pero abrazaron a Eclair, aunque Acnologia estaba serio, simplemente escuchando.

De pronto, vieron cómo múltiples ataques de diferentes magias llegaban al Fénix, dándose cuenta que los magos de Fairy Tail habían llegado a ayudar, alegrando a Lucy de verlos, y sonriéndole a Eclair.

-Todos han venido a ayudarte, Eclair, todos tus amigos, estamos contigo.- Le dijo Lucy feliz dejando a Eclair sin palabras y feliz, pero sintió un dolor en el pecho y al mismo tiempo el Fénix cargaba una esfera roja de magia.

-Trata de tomar magia.- Dijo Acnologia.

-Ya comienza con su renacimiento, el Fénix tomará la magia de todo ser vivo, debemos detenerlo antes de que nos quedemos sin magia.- Le comentó Eclair.

-Debemos evitar que el fénix destruya el mundo.- Habló Makarov llegando con ellos. -Sellarlo ya no es una opción, ya que esa técnica se perdió con la Aldea del Fuego, así que lo destruiremos, tenemos la opción de la flecha que dejó tu padre, Eclair, Gine está preparada para atacar esperando mi señal. Pero, al destruir al Fénix todo aquel que fue inmortalizado con su sangre, también perecerá.- Reveló dejando a Lucy y Momon en shock.

-¿De verdad Gine es capaz de hacer eso?.- Preguntó Lucy.

-Ella no lo sabe, yo tomaré la responsabilidad.- Le respondió Makarov.

-Comprendo, por favor, deténganlo.- Dijo Eclair sorprendiendo a Lucy y Momon, mientras Makarov daba la señal.

-No, no lo hagas, no.- Le decía Momon llorando.

-Está bien, Lucy, Momon muchas gracias por su amistad.- Les dijo Eclair. -Hacía mucho tiempo que no recordaba cómo se sentía ser feliz, gracias.- Le dijo sonriendo mientras ambos lloraban.

-400 años de soledad es mucho tiempo.- Habló Acnologia mirándola a los ojos. -Después de tanto tiempo, encuentras buenos amigos, ¿Vas a abandonarlos?.- Preguntó serio.

-Detener al Fénix es la prioridad.- Respondió Eclair pero quedándosele viendo. -Eres raro, pero aun así, gracias.- Le dijo y Acnologia la observó.

-Y tú estúpida.- Le dijo Acnologia dándose la vuelta dejando a los presentes confundidos. -Te daré tiempo para pensar, si realmente quieres que las cosas sean de esta manera.- Dijo caminando a la orilla del edificio.

-Espera ¿Qué piensas hacer?.- Preguntó Makarov con una ligera idea.

-Yo siempre mantengo mis promesas, pollo.- Dijo Acnologia confundiendo a todos, en eso dio un gran salto y una explosión se vio.

Eclair quedó atónita, reconoció lo que sus ojos vieron, al igual que toda la ciudad y los magos, junto a un feroz y temible rugido, el gran dragón Acnologia apareció dirigiéndose hacia el Fénix.

-¿Acni es...?- Dijo Eclair recordando una imagen en su cabeza, de joven viendo una pelea de dos dragones en la que uno era Acnologia.

**Fin del capítulo 5.**

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**laurenlmprincess: Jaja, sí, tengo preparado algo a futuro para ellos pero aun no. **

**Nico2000: Así pasa, no te preocupes, con práctica vas dándote una idea, inclusive de escribir se me quitó la maña de decir haiga cuando en realidad es haya, también diferenciarás Ay, Ahí, Hay, As, Has y Haz, etc. etc. xD **

**Guest: Sí, Gohan lo logró, es que aun no planeó darles lo suyo xD**

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	6. Dragón vs Fénix

**Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Dragon Ball Super como Fairy Tail y otros animes mencionados y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**Dos Saiyajin en un mundo mágico.**

**Capítulo 6: Dragón vs Fénix.**

El Fénix fue liberado, aunque incompleto, Raiser estaba sobre el huevo de hierro mientras éste creaba esferas de energía mágica y las lanzaba contra la ciudad y quienes podían huían y otros ayudaban a otros a correr.

-¿Qué es ésto? Se supone que debería haber salido el Fénix.- Dijo Raiser molesto. -Da igual, como uno de tus descendientes, y tu liberador, te exijo que me obedezcas y me digas dónde están sellados los demás.- Cuando un proyectil de fuego llegó a él dándole un golpe en la cara, siendo Natsu quien llegó.

-Fuiste tú quien lastimó a Eclair y también el que liberó al Fénix. ¿Quién rayos eres? Bastardo.- Preguntó Natsu enojado.

-Un mero humano usando fuego. Voy a mostrarte el fuego del clan Phoenix.- Dijo Raiser creando un torbellino de fuego en Natsu, mientras mostraba una sonrisa arrogante y burlona, pero no se esperó que el fuego comenzara a comprimirse para darse cuenta que estaba siendo succionado, o mejor dicho, tragado.

-Gracias por la comida, aunque siendo honestos, sabe horrible.- Le comentó Natsu burlón haciendo enojar a Raiser. -Y otra cosa, soy un Dragon Slayer de fuego, así que tus ataques no tienen efecto en mi.- Declaró molestando más a Raiser, cuando múltiples ataques comenzaron a llegar al Fénix viendo Natsu a sus amigos, cuando un rayo le cayó a Raiser.

-¿A qué juegas? Natsu, ¿A caso eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?- La voz de Laxus se escuchó y Natsu rió frente a su enemigo que se levantaba enojado y con quemaduras.

-"¿Dragon Slayer? No es posible que aun existan quienes pueden combatir dragones."- Pensaba Raiser enojado. -"No es posible que me estén dando una paliza, soy superior a todos estos humanos." ¡Yo!.- Cuando recibió otro golpe.

-¡Raienryu no Hoko!- Natsu gritó su técnica, lanzado a Raiser lejos del Fénix.

Pero, de pronto, la magia de todos comenzó a ser drenada, dándose cuenta todos que el Fénix comenzaba a reunir magia, asustándose por la cantidad, pero siguieron atacando para detenerlo, todos apoyaban con sus ataques dándole con todo al Fénix, pero su magia se agotaba y comenzaban a cansarse, en eso, un gran rugido se escuchó quedando impactados.

**Con Erza.**

Morgiana se levantaba viendo que Kreem estaba tirado levantándose, pero después vio que Erza estaba junto a ellos poniéndose en guardia frente Kreem, pero Erza hizo una seña de detenerse.

-No deseo pelear contigo.- Dijo Erza pero Morgiana seguía igual y Erza suspiró y se le quedó viendo para después ver a Kreem. -Tus deseos egoístas han causado todo este desastre, tu reino, tu pueblo, caerá sólo por ese deseo egoísta tuyo.- Le dijo seria a Kreem que sólo se molestó.

-Tú, escoria, no tienes voz para hablarle a un Rey, Morgiana, dale lo que se merece y no se te ocurra fallar, o habrá castigo.- Dijo Kreem enfadado, Morgiana se puso en guardia y Erza miró con odio a Kreem.

-No tienes por qué seguir a alguien así, tú eres dueña de tu propia vida y de tus elecciones, eso es lo que hace a una persona libre, ¿Nunca has tenido ese deseo? El deseo de ser libre.- Cuestionó Erza pero Morgiana la atacó y Erza se cubría mientras ella seguía atacando y Kreem reía.

-¿Libertad? Morgiana no conoce tal palabra, desde su nacimiento ha sido una esclava a mi servicio, vive sólo por mí, y para mí, ella conoce su lugar.- Dijo Kreem haciendo que Erza se llenara de rabia y al mismo tiempo de angustia. Cuando varios ataques comenzaron a llegar al Fénix sorprendiendo a Erza.

-Mis amigos han venido a ayudar, ¿No te gustaría algo así? Tener amigos, una familia que se preocupe realmente por ti.- Le comentó Erza pero recibiendo una patada mientras Kreem seguía riendo.

-¿Amigos?.- Dijo Morgiana deteniéndose un momento y Erza asentía. -Una vez tuve uno, al igual que yo, era esclavo, murió, después de ser inútil para el Rey, esa es la única forma de dejar de servir al Rey.- Comentó dejando a Erza muy enojada recibiendo un golpe en la cara que sólo le hizo ladear la cabeza.

-Sé lo que es ese sentimiento, el no poder hacer nada, sentir que no hay nada más además de la celda y las cadenas, por eso, es que yo te liberaré.- Dijo Erza seriamente sorprendiendo un poco a Morgiana al ver que Erza tenía una espada clavada al piso pero al mismo tiempo cortó sus cadenas, cuando vieron que el Fénix comenzaba a obtener magia y a formar una gran esfera de poder mágico.

-Acabas de cometer un gran crimen al romper las cadenas de una esclava del Rey.- Dijo Kreem molesto pero la esfera de poder mágico se hacía más grande al grado de asustar a Kreem. ¡Acaba...!- Kreem no terminó, un gran rugido se escuchó y quedaron impactados de lo que vieron.

**Con Wendy.**

Desde el techo de un edificio, Kurumi disparaba a Wendy que simplemente desviaba las balas mientras al mismo tiempo también golpeaba a los clones y una Kurumi miraba el huevo de hierro.

-No me esperaba un segundo sello.- Dijo Kurumi con un grado de indiferencia y burla, mientras Wendy seguía derrotando y derrotando clones. -¿Qué no te cansas?.- Preguntó un poco fastidiada.

-Las he tenido peores, lo que me sorprende es que tú no te canses, además, es un poco molesto, cuando creo derrotarte, otra aparece, y es difícil saber cuál es la real.- Le respondió Wendy también con un ligero toque de indiferencia a lo que Kurumi sonrió.

-No te confíes, Wendy.- Dijo Gine mientras Kurumi recibió un fuerte golpe en el rostro saliendo disparada contra varios edificios quedando Wendy estupefacta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- Preguntó Wendy.

-Todos vinieron a ayudarles.- Le dijo Gohan sonriendo y apuntando mientras todos miraban que el huevo de hierro recibía ataques de diferentes magias las cuales pertenecían a sus amigos de Fairy Tail alegrando a Wendy de verlos a todos ayudar.

-Esperaba más de esa cosa llamada Fénix.- Le dijo Gine viendo decepcionada. -Eileen y Minerva se encargaron de sacar a las personas de la ciudad, ya están a salvo todos.- Le comentó haciendo que Wendy asintiera.

-Ahora, Gine tiene razón, recuerda lo que sucedió por mi exceso de confianza contra Cell.- Le comentó Gohan llegando a su lado.

-Lo sé, es sólo que yo buscaba a la real.- Les dijo Wendy mientras más Kurumi aparecían.

-Interesante, muy interesante.- Dijo Kurumi sonriendo de manera sádica cuando vieron que encima del Fénix hubo una gran explosión de fuego con electricidad. -Raiser fue vencido, realmente sólo era un fastidio, patético debilucho.- Dijo Kurumi con decepción pero ésto llamó la atención de Gohan.

-¿Ese tal Raiser está aquí? ¿A caso Tártaros tiene algo que ver con el despertar del Fénix?.- Preguntó Gohan serio llamando la atención de Kurumi.

-Ella es una Etherias.- Le dijo Wendy seria también pero Kurumi sólo sonrió.

-Da igual, de todas formas me encargaré de aniquilarlo, pero, Makarov me dijo que esperara su señal.- Dijo Gine sosteniendo una flecha, cuando el Fénix comenzó a cargar su esfera de poder mágico. -Vaya, algo así sin duda será demasiado para ellos, oh, ahí está mi señal.- Decía Gine indiferente a Kurumi cuando atrapó una bala.

-No puedo dejar que hagas eso, al menos no aun.- Le dijo Kurumi con su sonrisa sádica pero recibiendo un golpe en la cara que la hizo salir disparada de nuevo, pero más aparecieron comenzando a disparar.

-Gohan, tú ve por el Fénix.- Dijo Gine caminando a Kurumi y dándole la flecha a Gohan que asintió y se retiró.

**Con Gohan.**

-Se supone que sólo debo enterrar esta flecha en la lacrima de su cabeza.- Decía Gohan volando hacia el Fénix cuando de pronto Acnologia apareció, dirigiéndose al Fénix y chocando contra él.

Acnologia comenzó a empujar al Fénix enterrando sus garras y después dando un rugido que hizo retroceder al Fénix, de eso, voló y comenzó a absorber la esfera de poder mágico, cabe decir que Eclair estaba aún atónita ante lo atestiguado. Al terminar de consumir la magia, Acnologia volteó de nuevo con el Fénix.

-No eres el único capaz de absorber cualquier clase de magia.- Le dijo Acnologia y Natsu apareció en su cabeza.

-¡Idiota! ¡Yo estaba ahí!.- Gritó Natsu enojado.

-Acni, déjamelo a mí, terminaré rápido para evitar que algo malo suceda.- Dijo Gohan a su lado. Acnologia se molestó por el comentario de Natsu pero permaneció serio.

-Si matas al Fénix, la mujer también muere.- Declaró Acnologia para sorpresa de Gohan y Natsu. -Pelearé con él un rato, mientras tanto, confío que ustedes deben de tener alguna clase de técnica de sellado, o al menos descubrir cómo crear una.- Dijo Acnologia yendo a embestir al Fénix sin importarle que Natsu seguía en su cabeza. Gohan lo observó y después bajó con Makarov.

-De no ser porque cambié con Gine, alguien habría salido lastimado por ocultar algo así, Maestro Makarov.- Dijo Gohan serio dejando a Makarov serio.

-Acnologia, el Dragón Negro del Apocalipsis... ¿Por qué él?.- Dijo Eclair viendo cómo ambos peleaban.

-Tú lo dijiste, tal vez sea porque sus ojos son los de alguien que conoce el sufrimiento.- Le respondió Lucy mientras Eclair se sorprendía quedando viendo a la pela.

-Pero, nada se puede hacer ahora, el Fénix debe ser destruido, no importa lo que suceda conmigo, sin las técnicas de sellado de la Aldea del Fuego...- Decía Eclair aun persuadiendo de su destrucción dejando a sus amigos angustiados.

-Es verdad.- Dijo Gohan de repente.

-Gohan, no, sé que tú, Gine o Wendy y tal vez Acnologia pueden destruirlo, pero, eso equivaldría a perder a Eclair también.- Regañó Lucy triste.

-No me refiero a eso.- Dijo Gohan confundiéndola. -Acni dijo que va a pelear con el Fénix para darme tiempo de encontrar una técnica de sellado, y sí sé de alguien que conoce una. Voy a mi mundo, iré por el Sr. Piccolo.- Dijo Gohan alegrando a Lucy, pero confundiendo a Momon y Eclair, que para su sorpresa, Gohan creó un portal. -Lucy, cuídala, ya vuelvo.- Dijo Gohan entregando la flecha y pasando por el portal.

-¿Su mundo? ¿De verdad pueden sellar al Fénix?.- Preguntó Eclair incrédula.

-Sí, aunque no lo creas, él viene de otro mundo, incluso conoce personalmente a algunos dioses.- Le respondió Lucy feliz dejando a ambos impactados. -Ten, es la flecha que creó tu padre, creo que deberías conservarla tú.- Le dijo Lucy entregándole la flecha a lo que Eclair aun sin palabras la recibió quedándosele viendo para después voltear con Acnologia que seguía pelando con el Fénix.

-"Entonces cuando dijo que exterminó a quienes odiaba..."- Pensaba Eclair viendo la pelea y al mismo tiempo recordaba en su pasado cómo vio a Acnologia pelear con un dragón.

**En la Pelea.**

El Fénix creaba esferas de magia y las lanzaba contra Acnologia, que las esquivaba y después él estiró sus alas y esferas de magia se creaban sobre él mientras Eileen a lo lejos se daba cuenta y comenzaba a tele-transportar a los magos, mientras Grandine curaba a algunos heridos.

-Eternal Flare.- Dijo Acnologia para después agitar sus alas mientras las esferas de magia se dirigían al Fénix causando una gran explosión y destrucción.

-¡Oye! ¡Nuestros amigos están cerca!- Gritó Natsu enojado.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Idiota, por eso es que no destruí la ciudad entera, además, Eileen los está sacando.- Le respondió Acnologia sorprendiendo a Natsu. -Más importante, bájate de mi cabeza, idiota.- Le dijo molestando a Natsu.

-¡No me llames idiota! ¡Además yo estaba peleando con él primero!- Respondió Natsu furioso.

-Como si tú pudieras con él, hasta el idiota de Igneel estaría decepcionado.- Le dijo Acnologia mientras a lo lejos todos miraban estupefactos como Acnologia y Natsu discutían mientras estaban en una situación así para después ver cómo el Fénix salía de la explosión.

-¡¿Quieres ver de lo que soy capaz?!.- Gritó Natsu enojado.

-No eres capaz de nada.- Dijo Acnologia cargando un rugido.

-¡Metsuryu Ougi; Guren Bakuenjin! / ¡Kokuryu no Hoko!.- Gritaron ambos sus técnicas.

Se creó una tremenda explosión que destruyó casi toda la ciudad, mientras todos estaban atónitos ante lo que acababa de pasar, sobre todo Makarov al ver la ciudad destruida, Kreem temblaba de miedo mientras permanecía detrás de Morgiana, gracias a que Eileen tele-transportó a todos no hubo bajas, pero ante eso estaba alguien muy preocupada, Lucy volteó a ver a Eclair que estaba sujetando su pecho como si le doliera.

-Ésto... No puede ser...- Dijo Eclair con dolor pero muy preocupada.

-Mierda, acabé con él.- Dijo Acnologia al ver lo que pasó.

-¿De qué hablas? Fui yo jaja.- Presumía Natsu.

-Idiota, ¿Olvidaste lo que dije? Si el Fénix moría, también la mujer.- Dijo Acnologia molesto para sorpresa de Natsu.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste!.- Gritó Natsu enojado.

-¡¿Ahora sí fui yo?! ¡Idiota!.- Respondió Acnologia enojado.

Cuando un muy fuerte graznido de un ave se escuchó llamando la atención de todos, de pronto, todo comenzó a incendiarse, y el fuego quemaba todo creando también una gran nube negra, mientras el fuego comenzaba a tomar forma de alas gigantes que se levantaban, y al mismo tiempo, todo el fuego formaba un ave gigante un poco más grande que Acnologia, y rodeada de fuego, dando un poderoso graznido alzando sus alas una vez lo que hizo que todo lo que quedaba de la ciudad se quemara haciéndose una nube negra, el Fénix, había renacido.

-Hacía tiempo que no sentía calor.- Dijo Natsu.

-Me vas a estorbar.- Le dijo Acnologia tomándolo y lanzándolo lejos mientras Natsu gritaba pero después desapareció y cayó cerca de los magos.

-¡Desgraciado!- Gritó Natsu furioso.

Mientras Acnologia y el Fénix se dirigían el uno hacia el otro, Acnologia y el Fénix chocaron uno contra el otro creando una onda de destrucción, mientras todos se cubrían para después ver cómo Acnologia lo mordía y el Fénix lo picaba, mientras parecía que giraban mientras se atacaban, después Acnologia con sus manos tomó las alas del Fénix y con un rugido lo mandó al suelo creando una gran explosión, pero de nuevo el fuerte graznido del Fénix se escuchó y levantó sus alas creando un torbellino de fuego.

De eso el Fénix voló hacia Acnologia chocando con él, empujándolo, Acnologia no se podía recuperar, siendo enviado hacia arriba hasta que dejó de ser empujado y el Fénix lo tomaba con sus patas para ahora ser él quien lanzó una gran llamarada salida desde su boca a Acnologia siendo enviado hasta el suelo creando otra gran explosión.

-Ah ya veo, eso era lo que faltaba para liberarlo.- Dijo Kurumi sonriendo mientras Gine le daba un golpe haciendo que saliera hacia las llamas, pero otra Kurumi apareció detrás de Gine pero ahora parecía muy enojada.

-Wendy, lo sientes, ¿verdad?- Le dijo Gine y Wendy asintió.

-Mi hermano... No podrá con él.- Dijo Wendy muy seria.

-Así es, el Fénix tiene el poder que tenía el Sr. Vegeta cuando lo conocimos.- Declaró Gine seria.

-Gine, voy por el Fénix.- Dijo Wendy saliendo a toda velocidad que Kurumi no pudo seguirla quedando sorprendida.

-¿Realmente creíste que ella o yo pelamos en serio contra ti?- Preguntó Gine y Kurumi la observó seria.

-Ustedes, son a quienes Zeref-sama teme.- Dijo Kurumi confundiendo a Gine. -Pero, muy pronto, todo el mundo conocerá la desesperación.- Declaró riendo, cuando dejó de reír quedándose como si escuchara a alguien.

-"Kurumi, tenemos localizada la ubicación de donde fueron sellados los otros, lo que suceda ahora con el Fénix ya no importa, después de todo es el más débil.".- Dijo una voz femenina y un poco infantil con un toque de burla haciendo que Kurumi sólo asintiera para comenzar a retirarse.

-¿Y quiénes se supone que son los otros?.- Preguntó Gine sorprendiendo a Kurumi y a la dueña de la voz.

-"¿A caso esta chica nos escuchó?"- Preguntó la chica sorprendida.

-Lamy, hablaremos luego.- Dijo Kurumi seria y Lamy cortó comunicación. -Eres hábil.- Le dijo a Gine.

-No realmente, estaban usando una frecuencia pública.- Se burló Gine a lo que Kurumi sonrió. -Ahora ¿Vas a responder? ¿O te obligo?.- Amenazó.

-¿Crees que Acnologia, el Fénix, o Zeref-sama son la amenaza más grande que ha tenido este mundo?.- Preguntó Kurumi en respuesta pero sonriendo de manera sádica. -Como ya te dije, el mundo conocerá la verdadera desesperación.- Dijo Kurumi desapareciendo.

-¿Crees que te irás?- Dijo Gine llevando sus dedos a la frente pero se sorprendió e hizo un gesto de disgusto. -Desgraciada, sabe ocultarse.- Dijo para voltear con el Fénix.

Acnologia se levantaba con esfuerzo, mientras el Fénix se quedaba flotando sobre él, observándolo, Acnologia se molestó y aun con sus heridas voló y se puso a la par con el Fénix quedándose los dos viendo el uno al otro.

-Qué extraño, a pesar de ser así de débil lograste sobrevivir a mi fuego.- Le dijo el Fénix serio y dándose cuenta todos que hablaba.

-Sabes hablar... jm, también los pericos.- Se burló Acnologia. -Las llamas que ya he probado no tienen efecto en mi.- Declaró dejando al Fénix viéndolo.

-Ya veo, derrotaste al dragón nacido de mi fuego, derrotaste a Atlas Flame.- Comentó el Fénix. -Pero, dragón, ¿Qué te hace pensar que el fuego de Atlas Flame se compara con el mío? ¿Qué te hace pensar que peleaba en serio contra ti?.- Preguntó el Fénix.

El fuego del Fénix comenzó a arder con más intensidad, sorprendiendo a Acnologia, de eso, el Fénix soltó una llamarada de fuego desde su pico, dando de lleno en Acnologia siendo mandado a retroceder hasta caer al suelo, pero no hubo explosión, para su sorpresa, las llamas comenzaron a ser succionadas, dándose cuenta que Wendy llegó con él comiendo el fuego, Acnologia estaba herido.

-Yo me encargaré de él a partir de ahora. Terminaré con ésto rápido.- Dijo Wendy avanzando.

-Wendy, si matas al Fénix, la mujer también morirá.- Le dijo Acnologia mientras brillaba y volvía a su forma humana, notándose quemado con varias heridas, Wendy sólo lo observó. -Parece que tu novio me hizo caso y fue a buscar una forma de sellarlo.- Comentó.

-Comprendo.- Dijo Wendy tocando a Acnologia y curándolo de inmediato. -Acni, ve con los demás, el Fénix es por mucho más fuerte que tú.- Le dijo Wendy seria.

-¿Qué clase de hermano mayor sería si dejo que mi hermanita haga algo tan peligroso?.- Dijo Acnologia volviendo a su forma dragón.

-Entonces hagámoslo juntos.- Dijo Wendy sonriendo.

-Humanos, deberían arrodillarse ante mí, sus ancestros lo aprendieron a la mala.- Comentó el Fénix.

-Yo, no dejaré que lastimes a nadie de mi familia.- Dijo Wendy seria dirigiéndose al Fénix.

Para sorpresa del Fénix, Wendy apreció sobre él dándole un golpe de mazo en la cabeza enviándolo al suelo, cuando se recuperó un rugido de Acnologia llegó a él causando una explosión, el Fénix salió hacia el cielo y ahí le llegó un rugido de Wendy que lo hizo retroceder, pero, el Fénix se recuperó mientras era golpeado, agitando sus alas deshaciendo el rugido de Wendy, después cargando una llamarada y lanzándola contra Wendy que de inmediato Wendy se la comió. Acnologia llegó con Wendy y Wendy se paró sobre la cabeza de Acnologia mientras el Fénix los miraba un poco molesto.

-Niña, me recuerdas un poco a la maga nos selló, temeraria, y arrogante, pero, tú pareces ser más lista y poderosa. Sirvan como mi primeros al mando, y yo les daré vida eterna.- Dijo el Fénix a lo que Wendy y Acnologia sólo lo observaron.

-Lo siento, pero yo no serviría a alguien que destruye por placer.- Dijo Wendy seria, mientras Acnologia estaba serio y pensante, en su antiguo ser, y después sonrió.

-¿Por placer?.- Preguntó el Fénix. -Te equivocas, simplemente, es parte de mi esencia y propósito, reducir todo a cenizas, para que mi padre coma.- Dijo sorprendiendo y confundiendo a ambos, pero de eso, el Fénix comenzó a atacarlos.

A lo lejos, los espectadores sólo miraban sorprendidos la batalla entre el dragón y el Fénix sin ver bien a la persona que llegó a pelear junto a él, a excepción de los magos que sabían exactamente quién era la persona. De eso un portal apareció y de ahí salió Gohan al lado de Piccolo, pero de inmediato ambos voltearon un poco sorprendidos al sentir el poder del Fénix.

-Esa cosa tiene el poder que tenía Vegeta la primer vez que lo vimos.- Dijo Piccolo un poco sorprendido.

-Al parecer fue liberado por completo.- Dijo Gohan.

-Así es, Gohan, ¿De verdad pueden sellarlo nuevamente?.- Preguntó Lucy.

-Sí, Sr. Piccolo.- Dijo Gohan y Piccolo asintió, yendo ambos a donde peleaban.

Wendy y Acnologia seguían atacando al Fénix, pero éste ya peleaba en serio usando todo su poder, mientras el fuego creado se expandía, Natsu se comía las llamas, mientras que Ur, Ultear y Gray con su escudo hielo protegían como podían, pues el hielo se derretía, los otros usaban sus magias para contener lo que Natsu no lograba comer a tiempo. Mientras que Acnologia y el Fénix chocaban uno contra el otro, aunque siendo también golpeado por Wendy con sus ataques de Dragon Slayer, por los choques, Acnologia quedaba muy herido, pero Wendy lo curaba de inmediato.

El Fénix, enojado por el estado en que se encontraba, graznó levantando sus alas y expulsando su poder mientras las llamas se intensificaban y alrededor de él se comenzaba a formar un tornado de fuego.

-Sé cómo eres, Wendy, yo me encargaré de él si no quieres acabar con él.- Le dijo Gine al lado de ambos. -Si sigue así acabará quemando a todos.- Le dijo Gine seria.

-No es eso, si muere, Eclair también.- Dijo Wendy sorprendiendo a Gine.

-No te preocupes.- Le dijo Gohan al lado de Piccolo sorprendiendo a los tres de verlo.

-Ah ya veo, bueno, eso es un alivio, por favor, Sr. Piccolo.- Pidió Wendy con respeto y Piccolo asintió.

-Humanos, ustedes lo pidieron.- Dijo el Fénix mientras el fuego se intensificaba pero comenzaba a comprimirse.

-¡Piensa auto-destruirse!.- Gritó Eclair asustada asustando a todos.

-Sostén ésto.- Le dijo Piccolo a Gine mientras ésta sujetaba una vasija, abriéndola y levantándola, de eso, Piccolo se posicionó. -¡Mafuba!- Gritó Piccolo y de repente fue como si un tornado verde comenzara a absorber al Fénix.

-¡¿Qué es ésto?! ¡No puedo!.- Decía el Fénix mientras sentía cómo el tornado lo absorbía. -...Ya veo, en aquellos tiempos había pocos humanos que valiera la pena recordar, niña. Acepto mi derrota, pero recuerden ésto, si mis hermanos o mi padre son liberados, nada de lo que hagan o intenten podrá detenerlos.- Dijo el Fénix mientras Piccolo movía sus manos y el tornado entraba a la vasija y Gine la tapaba y pegaba un sello.

Aunque el Fénix fue sellado, el fuego continuó, viendo eso, tanto Wendy como Acnologia ayudaron succionando el fuego hasta que lo apagaron por completo. Acnologia, para despistar, se fue volando lejos, hasta llegar a donde no lo vieran volvió a su forma humana, después Gine fue por él. Las personas estaban felices de que todo terminó, aunque la ciudad quedó completamente destruida.

Después de un rato, había personas en la ciudad junto a los guardias viendo qué se podría rescatar o simplemente buscando si alguien no había tenido la fortuna de ser salvado, mientras Makarov y Fairy Tail estaban frente al Rey que se miraba asustado, pero Morgiana estaba frente a él, en guardia para atacar.

-Se acabó, el Fénix fue destruido, Rey Kreem, su consejo lo juzgará, y en el dado caso que decida tomar represalias contra Fairy Tail, violará el tratado que se firmó después de la gran guerra.- Le decía Mavis con seriedad.

-El Consejo no tiene autoridad sobre mí, soy el Rey, mi gente se encargará de reconstruir todo, no tomaré represalias contra ustedes, pero abandonen Veronica cuanto antes.- Dijo Kreem con arrogancia mientras se le quedaban viendo, algunos enojados.

-Espera.- Habló Erza. -Esa chica, libérala.- Le dijo Erza para sorpresa de todos.

-¿Sigues con eso? Tienes suerte de que no haga que te arresten por romper sus cadenas, ella es mi esclava.- Dijo Kreem para total furia de Erza que comenzaba a avanzar, Morgiana y los guardias se pusieron entre ellos y el Rey.

-Agradecemos su ayuda, pero si atacan al Rey no nos dejarán opción.- Dijo uno de los guardias, pero Makarov la detuvo.

-Erza, sé que te duele, no podemos hacer nada, son sus leyes, hacer algo podría llevar a la guerra que queremos evitar, es lo mismo que con Jellal.- Le dijo Makarov serio dejando a Erza molesta y muy frustrada.

-Rey Kreem, Fairy Tail se retira, suerte con la reconstrucción de su reino.- Le dijo Mavis dándole una seña a todos de irse, mientras Kreem y sus guardias se retiraban, aunque algunos vieron con recelo a Kreem y con tristeza a Erza que sólo se notaba frustrada y con ese sentimiento de impotencia.

-Alto.- Dijo Gine de repente deteniendo a todos. -¿Y mi recompensa?.- Dijo de repente sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Recompensa? Mira cómo está todo y aun así quieres recompensa.- Preguntó un guardia.

-Yo fui la que acabó con el Fénix, y no hago nada gratis, denme mi recompensa.- Respondió Gine arrogante. -Claro, a menos que quieran que acabe con su Rey.- Dijo Gine apareciendo frente a Kreem con una esfera de energía cargada.

-¿Qué no escuchaste? Si haces algo contra el Rey ocasionarás una guerra.- Regañó Makarov.

-Gohan, ¿Quieres detenerla por favor?.- Le dijo Mavis pero Piccolo le hizo una seña de que se detuviera, confundiéndola, para después ver que Gohan sonreía.

-Has estado actuando muy frío, Makarov, no se me olvida que intentaste engañarme, eso me molesta, y cuando me molesto destruyo cosas.- Dijo Gine amenazante. -Además, yo no ataqué al Rey, él murió durante el ataque del Fénix.- Dijo con un aura siniestra asustando a Kreem, Morgiana intentó atacarla pero Gine la detuvo sin esfuerzo sosteniéndola de la cara sin que se pudiese liberar.

-Espera, dame tiempo para reunirte la recompensa ¿Cuánto quieres?- Preguntó Kreem asustado.

-Esa cosa era tan poderosa como el mismo Acnologia, digamos, 500,000,000 de jewels, en lingotes de oro.- Dijo Gine sonriendo dejando a todos estupefactos.

-No hay manera de que te pueda dar esa cantidad, tan sólo recuperar la ciudad costará más de lo que pides.- Respondió Kreem asustado.

-Ya veo, entonces, dame a todos tus esclavos, incluyéndola a ella.- Dijo Gine apuntando a Morgiana para sorpresa de todos. -Son simples esclavos después de todo ¿No es así?.- Dijo Gine.

-Ah no, ya veo tu plan.- Dijo Kreem enojado pero callando al ver la mirada amenazante de Gine.

-¿Plan? ¿Crees que me los llevó para complacer a ese tomate? Esta mocosa es una esclava, siempre he querido una.- Dijo Gine creando una cadena y poniéndosela a Morgiana en el cuello. -Ahora esta esclava es mía, y traigan a los demás, es eso o el dinero, o la vida.- Amenazó y Kreem se molestó más pero su sentido común le hizo no hacer nada contra ella.

-Los esclavos son tuyos.- Dijo Kreem derrotado pero con algo de recelo. -Ahora le perteneces a ella.- Le dijo a Morgiana pero ésta no mostró reacción alguna, sólo asintió como algo normal, el ser tratada era parte de su vida de esclava, y les llevaron los esclavos y después los guardias y el Rey se fueron.

Después de eso Fairy Tail se reunió y Gine los tele-transportó llegando todos a Fairy Tail, sorprendiendo a quienes no sabían de esa técnica en ella, pero viendo todos que estaba destruido y dando un suspiro al ver que tenían que reconstruirlo... De nuevo.

-Ahora me pertenecen, las reglas son diferentes, dejarán de usar cadenas, estorban y hacen ruido, eso me molesta, ayudarán en Fairy Tail como una servidumbre.- Les dijo Gine seria a los esclavos sorprendiendo a todos.

-Creí que los estabas liberando.- Dijo Erza enojada. -Ustedes, son libres, vayan y hagan su vida en libertad.- Dijo Erza pero todos se quedaron viéndola sin intenciones de irse.

-Han sido esclavos toda su vida, no conocen otra forma de vivir, Erza, nadie cambia de la noche a la mañana, por eso es que irán aprendiendo a vivir de otra forma poco a poco, cuando estén listos para irse, simplemente ellos lo decidirán.- Respondió Gine para sorpresa de todos mientras algunos sonrían.

-Bien ¡A reconstruir el gremio!- Gritó Natsu mientras todos motivados secundaban comenzando a reconstruirlo.

-Fue muy noble de tu parte ayudar a los esclavos, Gine.- Le dijo Gohan mientras ella aún tenía a Morgiana a un lado de ella.

-Ni lo menciones, lo hice sin pensar, son alrededor de 30, habrá que darles de comer y todo eso.- Dijo Gine suspirando, para después jalar a Morgiana, llegando a donde estaba Erza con Eileen. -Ten, feliz cumpleaños, te la regalo.- Le dijo Gine a Erza arrojándole a Morgiana sorprendiendo a las tres.

-Oye, no puedes regalar a una persona como si fuese un objeto, además, no es mi cumpleaños.- Le regañó Erza enojada.

-Pues ya lo hice, esa mocosa es ahora tu responsabilidad, Morgiana, ella es tu dueña ahora.- Les dijo Gine alejándose de ellas dejando a las tres viéndola para después verse entre ellas y Erza sonrió mientras Morgiana no tenía expresión.

-¿Ahora qué haremos?- Preguntó Gohan.

-Se dijo que el Fénix fue destruido, pero en realidad fue sellado en esa vasija, el Sr. Piccolo se la llevará y la guardará en el Templo Sagrado.- Dijo Wendy.

-Gracias por venir, no sabía que supieras ese tipo de técnicas.- Le comentó Mavis a Piccolo.

-Mutaito y Roshi la usaron contra mi padre, él pasó ese conocimiento a mí, así que la conozco.- Le respondió Piccolo.

-¿Me enseñarías esa técnica?- Preguntó Mavis emocionada.

-No, si se trata de sellar algo más poderoso que tú, el resultado es la muerte.- Le dijo Piccolo sorprendiéndola.

-Aw, te preocupas por mi.- Dijo Mavis burlona haciendo enojar a Piccolo.

-¡Claro que no, enana! ¡sólo te digo las consecuencias!.- Le respondió Piccolo y Mavis parecía querer llorar cómo niña, cosa que ya no le funcionaba como antes mientras lo presentes reían ante lo presenciado.

-Raiser, fue un demonio que derroté en el Reino Demonio, según Melee su clan tenía un contrato con los Etherias de Zeref, además el Fénix dijo que sus hermanos eran más fuertes que él. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?.- Preguntó Gohan.

-Quien sabe, alguien se comunicó con aquella Etherias y le dijo que ya tenían localizados a los otros.- Le respondió Gine. -Si son más poderosos que el Fénix, ninguno de los magos tendrá alguna probabilidad de ganar, voy por aquellas dos para que nos digan lo que no nos han dicho de Tártaros.- Dijo mientras todos asentían.

**Mientras tanto, con Lucy.**

-Al final todo salió bien, Eclair.- Le dijo Lucy feliz y sonriéndole mientras Momon sonreía.

-Sí, creo que debo agradecerles a todos por su ayuda, sobre todo a él.- Dijo viendo a Acnologia que ayudaba a llevar algunas bigas. -400 años de soldad es mucho tiempo, ¿está bien si me quedo con ustedes?.- Preguntó Eclair.

-Por supuesto, conociéndolos estoy segura que te darán una fiesta de bienvenida.- Le comentó Lucy animada. -Sólo, la identidad de Acni es un secreto, al igual que algunas cosas que les explicaré más tarde.- Les susurró y ambos asintieron.

-Gracias, aunque creo que... Me temo que algún día toda esta felicidad se termine, porque algún día morirán y yo seguiré igual.- Dijo Eclair triste.

-Yo me quedaré contigo por siempre, Eclair.- Le dijo Momon a lo que Eclair sólo dio una sonrisa triste y Lucy con la misma expresión.

-Espera un año.- Le dijo Lucy confundiéndola. -Gohan y Gine, tienen un amigo Dios Dragón que puede cumplir deseos, él liberó a Eileen y la Maestra Mavis de maldiciones similares, es probable que podamos pedirle que te ayude, pero debemos esperar para volver a verlo.- Le comentó sorprendiendo a ambos.

-Eso sería maravilloso.- Dijo Eclair sonriendo, mientras Acnologia que logró escuchar estaba pensante.

**En otro lugar.**

-¿Y Raiser?- Preguntó Lamy a Kurumi al verla llegar sola.

-Fue un estorbo, creo que murió.- Respondió Kurumi indiferente. -Como sea, ¿Dicen que ya tienen la localización de los otros?.- Preguntó.

-Así es.- Respondió Mard Geer. -Raiser sí murió, está en el Núcleo del Infierno, puede que sea un inútil, pero seguimos utilizando el poder de su clan para revivir. El poder del Fénix llamó a los demás, al estar sellados sólo pudimos recibir su ubicación, sólo es de esperar la orden de Zeref-sama para liberarlos.- Explicó.

-Uno de ellos requerirá una gran cantidad de magia para librarse, así que usaremos el Daimatou Enbu para obtenerla.- Dijo Lamy sonriendo.

-Sin embargo, ellos ya te conocen así que no te podemos enviar a ti.- Zeref apareció de repente mientras los Etherias daban una reverencia. -Esperaremos para liberarlo, les encargo esa tarea a ustedes.- Les dijo a dos personas que asintieron y se retiraron.

-Zeref-sama.- Habló Kurumi. -¿Por qué no simplemente los liberamos a todos de una vez?.- Preguntó Kurumi sonriendo.

-La paciencia es una de tus virtudes, es raro verte ansiosa.- Respondió Zeref.

-Son fuertes, a quienes le temes, vi cómo Acnologia actuaba sumiso con ellos.- Le comentó Kurumi haciendo que los presentes se sorprendieran. -Si liberamos a los cuatro restantes.-

-Kurumi.- Le interrumpió Zeref. -No son mis mascotas, ellos vinieron con mi Maestro Babidi y sólo respondían a él, hasta que no logre dominar la magia de manipulación que poseía mi Maestro, no podré controlarlos, y seremos sus enemigos, así que hasta entonces, ten paciencia.- Le dijo Zeref retirándose y dejando a los Etherias serios, pero Kurumi sonreía.

**Fin del Capítulo 6.**

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**laurenlmprincess: Aquí tienes el capítulo, esta vez más pronto, Los del Consejo tendrán lo suyo, pero después.**

**Nico2000: Kurumi de Date Alive, de hecho, ****no mezclaré animes, ****sólo serán personajes random de otros animes.**

**Guest: ****megumin (konosuba), morgiana (magi) y kurumi (date alive), meteré personajes **** que me gustan**** de otros animes.**

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	7. Indagando en el pasado (Primera parte)

**Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Dragon Ball Super como Fairy Tail y otros animes mencionados y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**Dos Saiyajin en un mundo mágico.**

**Capítulo 7: Indagando en el pasado. (Primera parte).**

**Planeta de Beerus.**

Goku y Vegeta peleaban entre ellos mientras que Beerus comía Pizza que le preparó Charle, la cual estaba junto a él sosteniendo una charola con un agua fresca que preparó, y Whis miraba a sus discípulos, pero Charle pasó de repente a un estado de shock cayendo de rodillas tirando lo que traía, llamando la atención de Whis y Beerus.

-Oye, no hagas tiradero.- Le dijo Beerus pero notó su semblante en el rostro.

-Lo... Lo lamento.- Dijo Charle juntando todo.

-¿A caso sucede algo? Charle.- Le preguntó Whis curioso. Charle se quedó un momento pensativa.

-Yo poseo una habilidad, tengo premoniciones, no controlo cuando verlas, a veces simplemente llegan.- Dijo Charle sorprendiendo un poco a ambos. -Acabo de tener una, sobre algo que creo que pasará en mi mundo.- Dijo un poco seria.

-¿Y qué fue lo que viste?- Preguntó Whis curioso y Charle pasó a seriedad.

-El castillo del Rey caía, la ciudad de Crocus ardía, mientras del cielo que ardía, llovía fuego, o más bien, era como una lluvia de meteoritos, y se notaba la silueta de... No sé qué era, pero era gigantesco.- Comentó Charle mientras ambos la observaban.

-Es imaginación tuya, mejor tráeme más de esta deliciosa comida llamada pizza.- Le dijo Beerus indiferente, pero vio a Charle aun preocupada, molestándose un poco. -Whis, muéstrale que nada sucede en su mundo.- Le ordenó para sorpresa de ambos. Whis asintió y con su báculo mostró a sus amigos, sorprendiéndose un poco.

-Vaya, pues sí sucedía algo, jojo.- Dijo Whis divertido mientras miraban cómo combatían al Fénix.

-¿Un Fénix? ¿Qué no los extinguí?.- Preguntó Beerus sorprendiendo un poco a Charle.

-Jojo, parece que sólo queda ese, y mire, ya lo sellaron.- Respondió Whis divertido. -¿Era eso? Charle.- Preguntó.

-Parece la premonición que tuve, pero el lugar fue diferente.- Respondió Charle.

-Lo que sucede con las premoniciones, es que no puedes saber cuándo sucederán y muchas veces no son acertadas, ¿No es así? Beerus-sama.- Dijo Whis divertido molestando a Beerus y Charle se quedó un momento pensante.

-Lamento haberlos importunado con mis cosas, Beerus-sama, le prepararé más Pizza.- Le dijo Charle y ambos la observaron.

-Espera.- Le dijo Beerus. -¡Pez oráculo!.- Gritó Beerus pero confundiendo a Whis y Charle y más al ver que nada venía y Beerus se molestaba. -¡Pez Oráculo! ¡Te estoy hablando!.- Gritó más fuerte asustando a Charle, incluso a Vegeta y Goku.

-¡Ya voy!- Se escuchó una voz asustada llegando algo rápidamente. -Lo lamento, estaba dormido. ¿Se le ofrece algo? Beerus-sama.- Preguntó un pez en una pecera.

-Esta chica tiene premoniciones como tú, enséñale a controlarlas, no quiero que vuelva a hacer tiradero, pero hazlo después de que me prepare las pizzas.- Ordenó Beerus para sorpresa de los tres, pero eso alegró a Charle.

-Muchas gracias, Beerus-sama, le prepararé sus pizzas y procuraré que esta vez sean más deliciosas.- Dijo Charle feliz mientras Beerus actuaba indiferente y Whis sonreía a la actitud de Charle con Beerus.

**Earthland.**

-¿Las Esferas del Dragón?.- Preguntó Piccolo.

-Sí, ayudaron a la Maestra Mavis y a Eileen con sus maldiciones, ¿Cree que puedan ayudar a Eclair a que se desligue del Fénix para que pueda llevar una vida normal?.- Preguntó Lucy, quedándose Piccolo pensante, mientras Eclair se miraba confundida.

-Cabe la posibilidad de que así sea, pero tendrán que esperar, normalmente estarían listas en cuatro meses para pedir solamente un deseo pero... Alguien las usó hace un par de días, aun ignoramos quién, así que esperen.- Comentó Piccolo desanimando a Lucy por que no estuviesen listas pero asintió con una sonrisa. -Bueno, yo me voy, cuando las Esferas estén listas yo les avisaré.- Les dijo mientras Gohan hacía el portal y Piccolo se retiraba con la vasija del Fénix.

-Hasta luego.- Dijo Mavis sonriendo a lo que Piccolo sólo hizo un gesto de adiós.

-¿Quién habrá usado las Esferas?.- Se preguntaba Lucy pensante.

-Probablemente Pilaf.- Dijo Gohan pero los presentes desconociendo al mencionado.

-Está bien, he esperado 400 años, así que uno más no importa.- Comentó Eclair sonriendo. -Discúlpame un momento, Lucy.- Le dijo yendo a donde estaba Acnologia.

**Con Acnologia.**

-Creo que debo agradecértelo.- Le dijo Eclair a Acnologia.

-¿Qué cosa?.- Preguntó Acnologia indiferente.

-El salvarme la vida.- Respondió Eclair.

-¿Lo hice?.- Seguía Acnologia indiferente.

-Dos veces a decir verdad.- Dijo Eclair haciendo que esta vez Acnologia confundido la viera. -Hace 300 años, viví un tiempo en una aldea cuando un dragón comenzó a atacarnos, entonces tú llegaste y lo combatiste, hasta derrotarlo.- Explicó y Acnologia la vio.

-Fue coincidencia, mi meta era exterminarlos a todos, sin excepción.- Declaró Acnologia y Eclair se le quedó viendo.

-¿Tanto los odiabas?.- Preguntó Eclair.

-Me quitaron todo, era justo devolverles el favor.- Respondió Acnologia.

-Estoy confundida, dices que lo perdiste todo, pero ahí está tu familia y tus amigos.- Comentó Eclair.

-Mujer, hay cosas que ignoras de mi, debes de saber mi alias, y me fue dado algo.- Respondió Acnologia serio. Eclair lo observó.

-Tienes razón, ignoro muchas cosas de ti, pero lo que sí sé es que me salvaste la vida, y te estoy agradecida.- Le dijo Eclair con una sonrisa. -Me gustaría saber lo que ignoro sobre ti, tú lo dijiste, 400 años de soledad es mucho tiempo, mi padre deseaba que tuviera amigos, y creo que me gustaría un amigo que comprenda eso.- Le dijo sorprendiéndolo un poco.

Acnologia se quedó pensante y volteó viendo a Wendy hablar con Gohan mientras ambos sonreían y sus hijas también estaban con ellos pasándola bien, de eso volteó de nuevo a Eclair que se le quedó viendo y él suspiró.

-¿Qué quieres saber?.- Preguntó Acnologia, Eclair sonrió, mientras Naomi observaba esa escena sonriendo.

**Cuando Gine apareció con Kyouka y Seilah.**

-Bien aquí estamos, con nosotros aquí presentes, quiero que digan exactamente qué nos ocultaron sobre Tártaros y qué es exactamente lo que planean.- Ordenó Gine sorprendiendo un poco a ambas.

-Bueno, no lo ocultábamos, ustedes simplemente no preguntaron antes.- Respondió Kyouka un poco burlona, lo que hizo enojar a Gine. -De acuerdo, tranquila, sentémonos un momento.- Dijo, a lo que Gohan, Gine, Wendy, Makarov y Mavis se sentaron con ellas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren saber?- Preguntó Seilah.

-Sus planes. ¿Por qué se involucraron en el despertar del Fénix? ¿Y quienes son los otros cuatro que advirtió el Fénix?- Preguntó Makarov, pero esas preguntas desconcertaron a ambas.

-¿El Fénix? ¿La ave de fuego? Nunca supimos de algo así.- Preguntó Kyouka confundida pero se sintió un ligero temblor.

-No estoy de humor para juegos.- Amenazó Gine pero ambas seguían igual.

-No jugamos, realmente no sabemos de qué hablan, el plan de Tártaros, el principal, es despertar al Maestro E.N.D., para ello teníamos planeado usar Face, una magia capaz de borrar la magia de todo Ishgar.- Explicó Seilah sorprendiendo a Makarov.

-De acuerdo, ¿Pero por qué esa voz a la que su amiga Etherias llamada Kurumi llamó Lamy...- Decía Gohan pero siendo interrumpido.

-¡¿Kurumi?!.- Interrumpieron ambas sorprendidas.

-¿Por qué despertaron a Kurumi?- Se preguntó Kyouka pensativa con una expresión sorprendida.

-Parece que les sorprende oír de ella.- Comentó Wendy y Kyouka asintió.

-Los Etherias, se podría decir que habemos dos tipos, o mejor dicho, dos generaciones.- Comentó Seilah sorprendiendo un poco a los presentes.

-La primera, son los que ayudaron a Zeref a destruir el mundo, Mard Geer, Kurumi, Keyes y Lamy, son parte de ellos.- Explicaba Kyouka. -La segunda, somos nosotras y las 9 Puertas de Tártaros, nacimos después de que Zeref decidió detenerse, ayudamos a Zeref después de que ayudó a Acnologia a alcanzar su forma dragón, por lo que también desconocemos acontecimientos antes de nuestra creación. Después de eso, algunos de los Etherias de primera generación volvieron a ser libros por Zeref, ya que hubo algunos que se desligaron de él, como nosotras.- Terminó su explicación.

-Si volvieron a despertar a Kurumi, entonces significa que encontraron a Zeref, y han cambiado por completo los planes, lo cual desconocemos por completo, y no, antes de que lo supongan, no les mentimos ni ocultamos nada.- Continuó Seilah quedando todos serios.

-¿Qué diferencia hay entre ustedes y los de primera generación?.- Preguntó Mavis curiosa.

-Somos más débiles, fuimos creadas sólo por Zeref, mientras los otros, fueron creados junto al Maestro de Zeref, el cual también desconocemos.- Respondió Kyouka dando su sonrisa. -Nosotras fuimos creadas para que cuidáramos Tártaros, la biblioteca de Zeref, también cuidar del Maestro E.N.D. siendo libro, y volver con Zeref algún día, aunque Mard Geer decía que era matar a Zeref, realmente no comprendía esa parte de nuestra escritura.- Explicó.

-Tal vez lo que dicen que buscan sucedió incluso antes de que comenzaran a destruir el mundo, de ser así, sólo los dragones más antiguos podrían saber algo, para su fortuna, hay algunos con ustedes.- Dijo Seilah refiriéndose a Grandine, Eileen y Acnologia, Mavis entendió y fue por los tres.

-Se me ocurre una mejor idea, llévenme a Tártaros, les preguntaré directamente.- Les dijo Gine poniendo nervioso a Makarov, ya que un ataque directo significaría más problemas con el Consejo.

-Ojalá fuera tan fácil, el Cubo siempre está en movimiento, y desde que nos liberaron perdimos todo tipo de contacto con ellos, además está resguardado con un escudo que impide ser detectado.- Le respondió Kyouka, llegando Mavis con Grandine, Acnologia y Eileen, explicándoles la situación.

-Lamento decirlo, pero hasta la fecha lo único que sabía del Fénix eran historias, y esa mujer sólo supo del Fénix siglos después de ser sellado.- Les dijo Acnologia.

-Es más antiguo que cualquiera de nosotros, a veces Belserion me contaba historias, entre ellas las del Fénix, y esas historias me las contaba como cuentos cuando era niña, de niña las creía, después ya no tanto, la verdad me sorprendió que realmente existiera el Fénix, así que no sé cuánto era verdad o cuánto era fantasía.- Les dijo Eileen.

-Belserion era el más antiguo de los dragones, Igneel, Metallicana, Weisslogia, Skiadrum y yo, siendo también de los más antiguos lo desconocíamos, eramos recién nacidos luego de que Zeref se detuvo, tal vez los 5 Dioses Dragones sepan algo, pero honestamente desconocemos dónde están.- Habló Grandine.

-Ésto es un fastidio, bueno, supongo que tendremos que esperar a que los liberen de su sello y los enfrentemos, además no es como si pudieran con nosotros.- Dijo Gine fastidiada.

-¿Y si no estamos cuando eso pase? Gine.- Le dijo Gohan serio. -No quiero que alguien muera de nuevo pudiendo yo impedirlo.- Dijo serio y Gine lo observó, viendo que aquello con Cell lo seguía recordando.

-¿Qué hay de los Etherias que se desligaron de Zeref? ¿Siguen vivos?.- Preguntó Makarov.

-Es probable, pero desconocemos su paradero.- Dijo Kyouka.

-Esperen, ahora que lo recuerdo, tal vez haya algunos que sepan de esos sucesos, la bastarda.- Dijo Seilah confundiendo a algunos y dejando a Grandine seria. -Y cuando estaba en Tártaros escuché rumores del paradero de uno de los Etherias que se desligaron de Zeref, puedo ir y hablar con él, si no me mata.- Comentó Seilah sorprendiendo un poco a los presentes.

-Ah, es verdad, él, lo había olvidado por completo, iremos a preguntarle, si no nos mata.- Dijo Kyouka resaltando eso de nuevo.

-Iré con ustedes, por si a caso.- Les dijo Gohan a lo que ambas asintieron.

-¿Y qué hay de esa a la que le llamaste la bastarda?.- Preguntó Wendy.

-Wendy, quizá así se le conozca, pero no debes dirigirte así a ella.- Dijo Grandine extrañamente muy seria sorprendiendo un poco por ese semblante.

-¿Sabes quién es?- Preguntó Acnologia.

-Para haber sido el Rey de los Dragones por mucho tiempo, desconoces muchas cosas sobre éstos, Acni.- Le dijo Eileen. -Belserion me contó de ella una vez, hija de una dragona... y un humano.- Dijo Eileen sorprendiendo a todos.

-Una dragona, herida por una batalla, estaba débil junto a un rio, un humano la encontró, comenzó a cuidarla y a atenderla, cuando guerreros humanos llegaron con intención de acabar con ella, pues ella era de los que cazaba humanos, pero él los detuvo, levantando su espada contra los suyos, con el paso del tiempo, y por los tratos de ese humano, ella cambió su forma de ser, ambos comenzaron a llevarse bien hasta enamorarse, engendrando una hija, pero, no era humana, ni dragón, siendo odiada por ambos lados, fue cazada al grado de que acabaron tanto de la vida del humano y la dragona, ella logró huir y esconderse.- Relató Grandine mientras todos escuchaban cada quien con su propio semblante.

-Conoces bien la historia.- Le dijo Eileen que muchas veces la escuchó de Belserion como historia antes de dormir y Grandine asintió.

-Era hija de la hermana de mi madre, iré con ella, y veré si sabe algo, aunque la verdad dudo mucho que ella sepa algo al respecto.- Dijo Grandine poniéndose de pie, sorprendiendo a algunos por ese dato. -Lo que me sorprende es que ustedes tengan conocimiento de ella.- Les dijo a Kyouka y Seilah.

-No sólo existen libros de Etherias en Tártaros.- Le respondió Seilah.

-¿Sabes dónde está? Grandine.- Preguntó Wendy a lo que Grandine asintió. -Iré contigo.- Dijo, pero Grandine seguía seria, sólo asintió.

-Haz tus preparativos, no descuiden a sus hijas, vean cómo están antes de salir de nuevo, encárgalas con Naomi para que no se queden solas, ustedes dos aun son jóvenes así que les falta aprender a responsabilizarse más por ellas, te esperaré.- Dijo Grandine caminando mientras Wendy la miraba confundida por su semblante y que se pusiera seria con el tema de los hijos.

-De acuerdo, yo iré a aquel mundo para averiguar sobre el otro tema, Makarov.- Dijo Gine a lo que Makarov asintió. -Además iré a casa por la casa que nos dio Bulma en aquella ocasión cuando fueron ustedes, para que ellos se queden ahí.- Dijo Gine viendo a las personas que liberó.

-Wendy.- Le llamó Acnologia. -No sé qué se trae Grandine, iré contigo.- Dijo serio.

-Acni, Grandine no me haría daño si es lo que estás pensando.- Regañó Wendy, pero Acnologia sólo estaba serio.

Cuando de pronto, una silla salió volando y todos vieron que Natsu estaba comenzando a pelear con Gray, y después Elfman se metió para después meterse Gajeel y así sucesivamente hasta que se hizo una pelea campal estilo Fairy Tail, algunos se hicieron a un lado. Un mesa salió volando directo a donde estaba Erza con Morgiana, donde ésta pateó la mesa destruyéndola evitando que golpeara a Erza, ella la observó un momento.

Gine se puso frente a las personas que liberó, sorprendiéndolos por su acto de protegerles. Después, todos los que peleaban empezaron a desaparecer para después salir por portales cada uno alejado del otro, pero congelados, dándose cuenta que Minerva y Ur los pararon.

-¿Quieren controlarse un momento? Estamos reconstruyendo el gremio, si siguen así no terminaremos nunca, además, saben lo que pasa cuando lo despiertan contra su voluntad.- Les dijo Minerva un poco fastidiada y apuntando a Boo que seguía dormido pero con varias cosas encima.

-¡Fue culpa del nudista!.- Gritó Natsu enojado.

-¡Fue la tuya, cabeza de humo!- Gritó Gray casi comenzando pelear de nuevo.

-¡Basta los dos!- Gritó Erza dándoles un coscorrón dejándolos fuera de combate. -Sigamos reconstruyendo el gremio, y nada de holgazanear.- Ordenó Erza.

-"Pero si tú no has hecho nada".- Pensaron todos para después comenzar a trabajar de nuevo.

-Morgiana.- Le habló Erza. -Gracias.- Agradeció sonriéndole pero Morgiana no dio respuesta, sólo dio una reverencia y Erza la miró pensando de qué manera podría hacerla cambiar.

-Erza.- Le habló Mirajane. -Llegó un trabajo que solicita de tus servicios.- Le comentó confundiéndola.

-¿Específicamente a mi?- Preguntó confundida Erza.

-Sí, tal vez sea un antiguo cliente, ya que te nombra Scarlet.- Le dice Mirajane confundiéndola más.

-Pues qué se le va a hacer, apenas hice mi apellido formal.- Dijo tomando el panfleto viendo las especificaciones. -Iré, y me llevaré a Morgiana conmigo.- Dijo comenzando a caminar. -Morgiana, vamos, hablaremos en este viaje y te enseñaré un par de cosas, además, también quiero saber más de ti además de tu nombre.- Le comentó a lo que Morgiana sólo asintió comenzando a seguirla.

-Erza.- Le habló Eileen. -Ve con cuidado.- Le deseó suerte a lo que Erza asintió sonriendo y Eileen vio a Morgiana. -Recuerda una cosa, hija. Ella, a diferencia de nosotras, nació siendo esclava, nosotras fuimos libres primero antes de serlo, si quieres ayudarla, primero debes entenderlo, aunque, si en alguna ocasión necesitas algún consejo, no dudes en pedirlo.- Le dijo a lo que Erza se quedó pensante observando a Morgiana que sólo estaba neutral.

-De hecho, me vendría bien que nos acompañaras.- Pidió Erza a lo que Eileen sonrió y se fue con ellas.

**Con Gohan.**

-¿Entonces se irán de viaje? Queremos ir.- Dijo Kuroka al lado de Shirone mientras Wendy y Gohan estaban con ellas.

-No es un viaje, es trabajo, puede ser peligroso, por eso es que queremos que se queden aquí, su abuela Naomi las va a cuidar.- Les dijo Wendy con cariño, pero ambas seguían con intenciones de persistir, además de que Shirone parecía preocupada por algo.

-Shirone, Kuroka, si se portan bien, iremos de nuevo a la feria ¿De acuerdo?- Condicionó Gohan.

-De acuerdo.- Dijeron ambas felices mientras Gohan y Wendy les sonreían.

-Bien, hora de irnos, Mamá, por favor, prometo que comenzaré a ser más responsable con ellas, sólo necesito ir a este trabajo con urgencia.- Le decía Wendy.

-Descuida, además quiero pasar un rato con ellas, y yo no creo que las descuiden tanto, es decir, se las llevaron casi un mes con Jerez-sama con tal de no dejarlas.- Le dijo Naomi.

-Goten se quedará con Bisca y Alzack, ambos le prometieron comida por ayudar a Asuka durante el ataque de Carbuncle.- Le dijo Gohan y las presentes hicieron un gesto de lástima por la pareja y de eso se retiraron.

**Con Gine.**

-Has madurado mucho, hasta yo me sorprendí de que ayudaras a estas personas.- Le dijo Minerva a Gine.

-¿De qué hablas? Siempre lo he sido.- Respondió Gine. -Por cierto, por lo que me pediste, lo haremos después de que regrese.- Dijo Gine a lo que Minerva asintió. -Mientras tanto te quedas a cargo de esas personas.- Le dijo dejándola estupefacta.

-"No evadas responsabilidades.".- Pensó Minerva aun con ese mismo semblante.

-Tía Gine, ¿también te vas?- Preguntó Shirone deteniendo a Gine.

-Tengo algunas cosas que hacer, ¿Querías algo?.- Respondió Gine.

-Quiero que alguien me enseñe a controlar mi fuerza.- Pidió Shirone sorprendiendo un poco a Gine. -Mi hermana es fuerte y hábil con la magia, yo no soy buena con magia pero mi fuerza es mucha, y... por poco lastimo a Asuka.- Comentó Shirone angustiada y Gine la observó.

-¿Qué dicen Wendy o Gohan al respecto?.- Preguntó Gine.

-No he podido decirles, Papá y Mamá, algunas veces nos enseñan un par de cosas, pero su naturaleza pacifista y su preocupación por nosotras hacen que... no pueda decírselos.. temo que no me miren igual.- Respondió Shirone aun un poco angustiada.

-Eres un poco tonta.- Dijo Gine confundiendo a Shirone. -Ellos te aman mucho y créeme que te ayudarían y apoyarían sin dudarlo.- Comentó dejándola sin palabras. -Vendrás conmigo y te enseñaré algunas cosas básicas, pero después de eso serás tú quien hablará con ellos ¿Trato?.- Gine aceptó poniendo a Shirone feliz y asintió, retirándose, no sin antes avisar que Shirone se iba con ella, creando el portal y pasando.

**Llegando a una ciudad.**

-Vaya, es mi primera vez en un lugar así, la arquitectura es muy diferente a la de casa.- Decía Shirone sorprendida comenzando ambas a caminar.

-Sí, ¿a quién se le ocurre hacer las cosas cuadradas?.- Decía Gine. -Ojalá recordara el Ki de aquel tipo, tendremos que buscarlo, o a alguno de los otros, mientras tanto, Shirone.- Dijo mientras seguían caminando y buscando, poniéndole un par de pesas en sus manos. -¿Puedes?- Preguntó.

-Sí, las siento muy livianas.- Respondió Shirone, Gine asintió y las hizo un poco más pesadas. -Ahora sí.- Dijo.

-Vaya, tienes mucha fuerza, pero lo que quieres es aprender a controlarla.- Dijo Gine quitándoselas y quedándose pensante. -Está difícil, al principio yo estaba igual, y no fue hasta que entrené artes marciales con papá que comencé a aprender.- Dijo Gine aun pensante. -Ya sé. ¿Cuando casi lastimas a Asuka estabas enojada?- Preguntó.

-Frustrada, Asuka nos estaba ganando en tiro al blanco, apreté el arma, rompiéndola, y una astilla casi le pega, Bisca dijo que no pasaba nada pero...- Respondió Shirone.

-Fue un accidente, las cosas pasan. Entonces si me baso en eso, significa que eres como yo, o como Gohan, entre más nos enojamos más fuerte pegamos.- Dijo Gine bromeando dejando a Shirone un poco estupefacta. -Se escuchará cliché, pero debes aprender a relajarte, mira.- Dijo golpeando un muro pero nada pasó. -Estoy relajada, mis músculos están relajados, no se esfuerzan, pero si me enojo.- Dijo golpeando el muro y se hizo el golpe en el muro. -¿Comprendes?- Preguntó.

-Lo capto, pero no creo que sea sencillo.- Dijo Shirone.

-No lo es, pero por algo debes empezar.- Le respondió Gine y Shirone asintió mientras de nuevo aparecían las pesas que Shirone no sentía. -Primero, relájate hasta que sientas que pesan, después las cambiaré a unas pesadas hasta que sientas que no pesan, y así iremos avanzando, cuando hayas progresado, quizá te enseñe el control del Ki, aprender será más difícil, pero al final todo será más sencillo.- Le dijo y Shirone asintió.

Comenzaron a caminar por la ciudad, más que nada pasando un rato ya que vio que Shirone disfrutaba la salida a algo nuevo, hasta que Gine comenzó a buscar Ki altos, encontrando algunos dirigiéndose a donde los encontró, lo que no se percató es que una chica miraba a Shirone, mientras mantenía una sonrisa para después retirarse.

Gine y Shirone llegaron a un edificio, que era una escuela, y para su fortuna, estaban saliendo, algunas la miraban raro, ya que no la conocían, y otros miraban raro a Shirone, pues por las orejas y cola de gato creían que era una niña haciendo cosplay, hasta que Inoue que iba acompañada de otra chica la reconoció.

-¿Gine?.- Le llamó la atención Inoue.

-¿Qué no luzco como yo?.- Preguntó Gine sarcástica a lo que Inoue sonrió. -Busco al sujeto Quincy ¿Sabes dónde está?.- Preguntó.

-¿Quincy? Orihime ¿Conoces a esta chica?.- Preguntó la chica que iba con ella.

-Es una amiga que conocí hace unos meses, Tatsuki, me quedaré con ella si no te importa, tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas.- Le respondió Inoue a lo que Tatsuki sólo asintió y se retiró, dándole un vistazo a Gine y después a Shirone, que pensó lo mismo de las orejas.

-¿Tus amigos no saben qué eres?.- Preguntó Gine.

-Lo mantenemos en secreto, por cierto, ella...- Decía Inoue viendo a Shirone.

-Mi sobrina, es una chica gato demonio, Nekomatas les dicen, se llama Shirone.- Presentó para sorpresa de Inoue. -En fin, ¿Dónde está tu amigo? A menos que tú sepas decirme qué rayos hacen Quincys en mi mundo.- Comentó para más sorpresa y esta vez confusión de Inoue.

-Pues no, no sé qué decir.- Dijo Inoue. -Uryu se encuentra dentro de la escuela, las llevaré con él.- Le dijo guiando a ambas hasta llegar a él, que estaba con Ichigo y.

-Basta, dejen de burlarse de mi, no es gracioso.- Decía un león de peluche en un vestido.

-Yo creo que te ves bien, Kon.- Le dijo Orihime, mientras a Kon le brillaban los ojos y se lanzaba a los pechos de Inoue pero antes de llegar se estrelló contra el suelo, cortesía de Gine.

-Oh, Gine, qué sorpresa, ¿Qué te trae por acá?.- Preguntó Ichigo sin interés en Kon, mientras Inoue miraba a Kon y Shirone lo picaba para ver si seguía vivo.

-Nada en especial, sólo algunas personas que dicen ser Quincys aparecieron en mi mundo, ¿Alguna idea de qué rayos hace esa gente ahí?.- Preguntó Gine directamente, pero esa pregunta los sorprendió.

-¿Qué no sólo quedaban tú y tu padre?- Preguntó Ichigo mientras Ishida acomodaba sus gafas.

-Y así es, los Shinigamis los exterminaron a todos. Excepto a nosotros dos.- Explicó Ishida. -Es raro también, ya que si eres de otro mundo no deberían estar ahí ya que pertenecen a éste, ahora que si lo del multiverso también es real, probablemente existan otros Quincys.- Comentó pensativo.

-Honestamente a mi me tiene sin cuidado, pero amenazan la vida de algunos amigos, y no siempre puedo estar cuidándoles el trasero. ¿Qué tan peligrosos o fuertes son?.- Comentó Gine.

-Bueno, los Quincys somos como algunos dirían, exorcistas o caza fantasmas, seguimos vivos pero cazamos lo muerto, pero sí podemos dañar lo vivo, ahora, si son Quincys de élite, estarían al nivel de mi padre, y aunque deteste decirlo, él es tan fuerte como un capitán del Gotei.- Explicó Ishida.

-¿Recuerdas a Kenpachi y Byakuya? Ellos son capitanes.- Comentó Ichigo al verla sin idea del nivel. -Creo que sería mejor que Gine hable con tu padre.- Le comentó a Ishida.

-No creo que quiera hablar, es muy reservado, pero intentémoslo.- Dijo Ishida poniéndose de pie y a Ichigo le jalaban el pie.

-¿Puedo quedármelo? Es lindo.- Dijo Shirone un poco tímida.

-¿Y esta niña?.- Preguntó Ichigo, y Gine le respondió lo mismo que a Inoue dejándolos estupefactos.

-Ya veo, pero, no es por ser mala gente, pero este idiota, es eso, un idiota, estarías en peligro si te lo doy.- Respondió Ichigo a la petición de Shirone.

-¡Oye! ¡Desgraciado! ¡No me señales así!.- Gritó Kon, pero Ichigo sólo lo sujetaba sin que Kon pudiese golpearlo.

-Comprendo, y no es por ofender, ¿Crees que ella pueda ocultar sus orejas y su cola? No todo mundo sabe de lo sobrenatural.- Comentó Ishida.

-No creo que haya problema, las personas susurraban que era vestidura cosplay o algo así.- Respondió Gine y los presentes se le quedaron viendo. -De acuerdo, Shirone.- Dijo, por sus miradas comprendió, y Shirone ocultó sus partes felinas, retirándose todos, saliendo de la escuela, la misma chica de antes esta vez acompañada de una pelirroja, miraban a Shirone mientras la pelirroja sonreía.

**Con Wendy.**

Los tres pasaron un buen rato caminando hasta que llegaron a un lugar bastante alejado, de eso, Grandine pasó a su forma dragón para evitar que vieran a Acnologia volando, subiéndose ambos en ella y comenzando a volar, mientras volaban, Grandine estaba pensativa.

-Grandine.- Le llamó la atención Wendy. -Has estado muy seria desde que se le mencionó.- Comentó y Grandine seguía igual.

-Lo he mantenido en secreto, Wendy, inclusive mi relación con ella de los demás dragones.- Declaró Grandine seria. -Mi madre y su hermana tenían un odio mutuo, mi madre protegía a los humanos mientras mi tía los cazaba, inclusive llegaron a enfrentarse, en una ocasión dejó a mi madre moribunda, te imaginarás la sorpresa que fue para mi madre y para mi cuando fue y nos pidió esconder de su hija.- Dijo Grandine seria.

**Flashback.**

Grandine siendo una pequeña dragón, estaba en su nido, su madre había salido y ella estaba simplemente esperándola, cuando el aleteo de un dragón llamó su atención.

-No tardaste mucho.- Dijo Grandine pero sorprendiéndose. -Tú eres.- Dijo viendo a la dragona que llegó.

-Tranquila, ¿Dónde está tu madre?.- Preguntó.

-No te diré, no dejaré que dañes a mamá de nuevo.- Dijo Grandine pero un poco nerviosa, la dragona la observó, pero su mirada mostraba tristeza.

-No podrías hacer algo contra mi, no importa, la esperaré.- Respondió dejando a Grandine molesta. La dragona se dio la vuelta y parecía ver una de sus manos, Grandine no lograba ver qué era, pero alcanzaba a detectar un olor.

-Aléjate de mi hija.- La madre de Grandine llegó aterrizando bruscamente y preparada para pelear. Grandine se dio cuenta que su tía cubrió algo con sus manos, como si lo protegiera de la ventisca provocada.

-No he venido a pelear, quiero hablar contigo, o mejor dicho, a pedirte un favor.- Dijo para sorpresa de ambas.

-¿Favor? ¿Después de todo? ¿A qué juegas?.- Respondió la madre de Grandine, seria y enojada, pero la acción de su hermana las dejó sin palabras e impactadas a lo que vieron, la tía de Grandine mostró lo que había en sus manos, era una niña que se miraba un poco nerviosa, pero había algo diferente en ella, no era una niña normal. -¿Ella es...? ¿Tú eres la dragona que...?.- Preguntó la madre de Grandine, impactada e incrédula, y mas impacto fue al ver que su hermana se arrodilló ante ella.

-No te pido que me perdones. Te pido, te ruego, te imploro, que me ayudes a protegerla.- Pidió dejando a ambas impactadas mientras la niña se notaba tímida.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Mi madre aceptó, mi madre amaba todo ser vivo, por eso ella la dejó al cuidado de mi madre, después de todo, sería la última en la que sospecharían, y así fue, la dejó con nosotras y con el tiempo nos enteramos que murió, los demás dragones y los humanos la buscaban para darle fin a lo que ellos llamaban una bastarda.- Dijo Grandine dejando a ambos serios.

-¿Y por qué se separaron?- Preguntó Wendy.

-La guerra con los dragones se intensificó, mamá murió y algunos descubrieron que ella seguía con vida, comenzó a ser rebuscada, logré ocultarla, pero para que no sospecharan de mi, nos separamos por idea de ella, no me agradó en absoluto la idea, pero fue algo que tuvimos que hacer.- Explicó Grandine mientras seguían volando.

Hasta que lograron divisar una isla paradisíaca, al acercarse más y aterrizar, vieron que había varias especies de animales, ninguno se acercaba a ellos pero tampoco huían, era bastante pacífico, sin poner atención, Grandine comenzó a caminar, ambos la siguieron, hasta que llegaron a un lugar que parecían ser tumbas sin lápidas, algunas con yelmos desgastados y viejos sobre éstas.

-Si alguien se enteró, vino a cazarla y falló, no le gusta pelear, pero se sabe defender y es mortal.- Dijo Grandine sorprendiendo un poco a ambos. -Acnologia, te voy a pedir de favor que no la molestes, y en el dado caso de que no puedas evitar que tu naturaleza salvaje salga, evita a toda costa un corte de su guadaña.- Sugirió, molestando a Acnologia.

-¿Es muy filosa como para cortar a Acni?- Preguntó Wendy.

-No corta el cuerpo, corta el alma.- Dijo caminando dejando a los dos un tanto sorprendidos. Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un sitio que parecía un templo antiguo.

-Vaya, ¿Qué tan antiguo será?.- Preguntó Wendy.

-Ya estaba así cuando llegamos.- Respondió Grandine adelantándose. -Esperen aquí-

-¿Qué quieren aquí? Váyanse, este lugar es pacífico.- Advirtió una voz.

Mientras dos armaduras que estaban tiradas a la entrada comenzaban a reunirse poniéndose de pie, una dorada cuyo yelmo parecía la cabeza de un dragón, portando una lanza, y la otra, plateada con prendas azules, su yelmo tenía forma de águila, llevando una espada y un escudo. Acnologia y Wendy estaban alertas.

-Váyanse, por favor, no me obliguen a ser violenta con ustedes, este lugar es pacífico, den la vuelta.- Seguía la voz.

-Tranquila, hermana, soy yo, Grandine.- Habló Grandine y hubo un silencio que los confundió. Una pequeña brisa se sintió, saliendo de la entrada al templo.

-¿Grandine?- Se escuchó la voz pero no había nada.

En eso, una silueta se empezó a notar, dándose cuenta Wendy y Acnologia que ella se podía hacer invisible. Pero, no era un dragón, tampoco un humano, ella era una mujer de apariencia joven pero medía unos tres metros de altura, tenía una cola de dragón, y tanto su piel, como su cabello y las vestiduras que llevaba eran blancas como la nieve, en su rostro tenía escamas de dragón además de algunos pequeños cuernos saliendo de su frente, iba descalza, además de llevar una guadaña en sus manos.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Priscilla.- Dijo Grandine sonriendo viendo a la chica dragón que también le regaló una sonrisa.

**Fin del capítulo 7.**

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**laurenlmprincess: Se preparan, pero quien sabe si estén listos para lo que viene.**

**Guest: Tengo pensados a algunos, pero no te diré cuales, ya los descubrirás más adelante. **

**Cesar: Gracias, es bueno ver que seguiste leyendo el fanfic.**

**Nico2000: haha, es que hay que suscribirse y activar la campanita (Ok no xD). Los juegos mágicos comenzarán pronto, con algunas sorpresas, algunos personajes sólo serán random de una sola aparición, pero aportando algo a la historia del fanfic, otros sí tendrán incluso desarrollo.**

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	8. Indagando en el pasado (Segunda parte)

**Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Dragon Ball Super como Fairy Tail y otros animes mencionados y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**Dos Saiyajin en un mundo mágico.**

**Capítulo 8: Indagando en el pasado. (Segunda parte).**

Gine y compañía llegaron a un hospital en el que se encontraba el padre de Ishida, para que Shirone no se aburriera, Orihime decidió llevarla a pasear al parque que estaba frente al hospital, Gine aceptó y los demás entraron, al llegar a la oficina, el padre de Ishida estaba serio y notándose molesto.

-¿A qué se debe esta extraña visita de tu parte? Uryu.- Preguntó su padre.

-De mis ganas no vengo, Ryuken, pero esta persona a mi lado, es Son Gine, ella viene de otro mundo, sí, el multiverso existe.- Dijo Ishida dejando más serio a Ryuken. -La razón por la que venimos, es porque en su mundo aparecieron Quincys, queríamos saber, si tal vez tú sabes algo, es decir, se supone que sólo quedamos tú y yo, está bien responderle, le debemos que Aizen ya no cause problemas.- Comentó pero Ryuken no cambiaba su expresión.

-"Este tipo, se llama como nuestra técnica.".- Pensaba Gine un poco fastidiada.

-¿Crees que soy idiota? Uryu, cualquiera que sea la razón por la que vienes a hacer esta broma.- Decía Ryuken pero fue interrumpido.

-No es broma, anciano.- Le dijo Gine interrumpiendo a Ryuken. -Sólo dime lo que sepas de los Quincys y me iré. Eso o te obligo.- Amenazó dejándolo serio.

-No tengo nada qué decir, dejen esta oficina, pronto tendré una operación, debo prepararme.- Respondió Ryuken indiferente, pero un ligero temblor comenzó a sentirse para sorpresa de todos ahí.

-¿Un terremoto? ¿Ahora?.- Dijo Ishida confundido.

-No estoy de humor, ya te lo pedí de la forma amable, si insistes en provocarme, voy a hacerte hablar.- Amenazó Gine sorprendiendo a todos de ver que era ella la que hacía temblar.

-Espera, si eres tú, detente, éste es un hospital.- Le dijo Ichigo y Gine se calmó, Ryuken estaba entre sorprendido e incrédulo, no sentía Reiatsu emanando de ella, pero por alguna razón esa mirada y lo que fuera el poder que percibió lo asustó.

-Habla.- Dijo Gine seria y Ryuken la observó.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?.- Preguntó Ryuken.

-¿Qué tan peligrosos son ustedes y por qué aparecieron en mi mundo si ustedes pertenecen a éste?.- Preguntó Gine.

-Somos cazadores de Hollows, pero sólo quedamos Uryu y yo después de la cacería de Quincys que hicieron los Shinigamis, es raro saber de otros que...- Decía Ryuken pero de pronto se quedó serio confundiéndolos. -Los Quincys que aparecieron en tu mundo, ¿Cómo son? o incluso ¿Han mencionado a alguien como 'Su Majestad'?.- Preguntó confundiendo a los presentes.

-Son tres, sólo dos las han visto, visten de un uniforme blanco, una controla los rayos, otra es muy fuerte y la otra crea explosiones de la nada, o eso dijo.- Decía Gine. -Y según una de las que logró entablar conversación con ellas, mencionaron a un tal ¿Jack? No ¿Joe?-

-Yhwach.- Dijo Ryuken.

-Sí, pero dijeron que estaba muerto.- Dijo Gine sorprendiendo a Ryuken.

-Entonces ya no tienen nada de qué preocuparse, eso explica por qué mi poder se redujo un poco.- Les dijo Ryuken confundiendo a los presentes. -Yhwach era el padre de los Quincys, por lo que sabía y escuché de historias de mi padre, él algún día volvería de su destierro en Hueco Mundo para vengarse de los Shinigamis junto a su ejercito de élite, también, de alguna forma seguíamos ligados a él, por eso al morir él, nuestro poder se redujo.- Explicó.

-¿Entonces fue por eso que mis poderes?- Preguntó Ishida confundido.

-Comprendo ¿Alguna idea de qué hacen esas tres en mi mundo?- Preguntó Gine.

-Ni idea, pero, si eres de otro mundo y veniste, entonces ellas debieron encontrar la forma de ir, sin Yhwach, deben de estar disfrutando de su libertad.- Comentó Ryuken cuando una enfermera llegó avisando y Ryuken asintió. -Es todo lo que puedo decir, debo atender a un paciente.- Dijo retirándose.

-Vaya, al final de cuentas quedé igual, bueno, ya qué.- Dijo Gine suspirando.

-Bueno, a decir verdad, de alguna forma supe más de mis raíces.- Comentó Ishida.

-Si dice que sin ese tipo su poder se redujo, comparando con el nivel de ese tipo, creo que mis amigos se las verán difíciles si las enfrentan, bueno, estaré.- Dijo Gine pero poniéndose seria.

-¿Pasa algo?.- Preguntó Ichigo.

-Alguien está cerca de mi sobrina.- Respondió Gine seria.

-Este Reiatsu es de Kuchiki.- Dijo Ishida también serio.

**Con Orihime.**

-Es delicioso.- Dijo Shirone probando un helado que le compró Orihime mientras ambas comían helado.

-Ahí estás, Shirone Tojo.- Una voz femenina les llamó la atención, al voltear vieron a dos chicas, una pelirroja y la otra pelinegra asustando un poco a Shirone, al ver eso en ella Orihime sintió algo raro en ellas y la hizo detrás de ella.

-Vaya, por favor te pedimos que nos dejes hablar con ella, es una vieja amiga.- Le dijo la de pelo negro.

-¿Entonces por qué les tiene miedo? Además, ustedes no son humanas.- Les dijo Inoue sorprendiendo a ambas. -Shirone, cuando te diga corres al hospital.- Dijo en voz baja mientras la resguardaba.

-Esta chica tiene un poder extraño, ¿Sera una poseedora de Sacred Gear?.- Preguntó la pelinegra.

-Tal vez, pero por ahora... Cierto, no lo somos, sólo queremos hablar con ella, aprovechando que no estás con aquel sujeto.- Comentó la pelirroja. -Akeno, duerme a esa chica, Issei, Kiba, no dejen que se vaya Shirone.- Ordenó, mientras dos chicos se ponían detrás de ella.

-Jojo, una compañera loli.- Decía Issei, un sujeto castaño con rostro de lujuria, mientras Kiba, un tipo rubio, se mostraba serio. Akeno disparó un rayo para dormir a Orihime, pero ese rayo chocó con una barrera sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-Hakuren.- De pronto, una ola de nieve les hizo retroceder a las chicas. -Estas personas, no son humanos, tampoco Hollows, pero no importa, si atacan a mi amiga, son mis enemigas.- Comentó Rukia seria.

-Oigan, lo único que quiere la presidenta Rias es que la loli se una a su facción.- Decía Issei molesto pero confundiendo a Orihime y Rukia. -Aléjense de la loli y.- Issei estaba estrellado contra el suelo.

-Cierra la boca, gusano infeliz.- Dijo Gine en un tono sombrío sorprendiendo a Rukia de verla.

-Issei.- Dijo Kiba preocupado, invocando una espada.

-Quieto ahí.- Kiba tenía el filo de la espada de Ichigo en el cuello. -Ya que no eres humano, no me molestaré en liquidarte.-

-Alto, basta, no queremos pelear.- Dijo Rias deteniendo a todos. -Si quisiéramos ya todos ustedes estarían derrotados, sólo queremos hablar con Shirone.- Comentó.

-¿Qué quieren con ella?- Preguntó Ichigo serio.

-Shirone, tal vez no has estado al tanto de tu situación, tú y tu hermana siguen en la lista, las seguirán buscando y no descansarán hasta encontrarlas, cualquiera que intente protegerlas será eliminado.- Dijo Rias seria dejando a Shirone atónita. -Si aceptas ser parte de mi facción te aseguro que nadie les hará daño.- Propuso.

-¿De qué está hablando?.- Preguntó Ichigo confundido.

-Shirone y Kuroka eran esclavas de un demonio que las trataba mal, Kuroka lo asesinó protegiendo a Shirone pero por ser leyes del Reino Demonio, fue un delito defenderse y fueron sentenciadas a muerte.- Le dijo Gine sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-Así es, conmigo, se les otorgará el perdón y estará a salvo, y nadie de los que la protegen será atacado.- Explicó Rias pero Gine comenzó a reír.

-No me digas, déjame adivinar, tú eres esa estúpida demonio que quería quedarse con ella como una de sus esclavas.- Le dijo Gine sorprendiéndola un poco.

-Esclava no, será parte de mi facción, como mi familiar.- Respondió Rias.

-Te diré lo que creo, eres una mocosa que siempre lo tuvo todo, y deseas a Shirone por su tremendo potencial, al no poder tenerla y ya que Gohan no está con ella, has venido a mentirle para convencerla.- Le comentó Gine molestándola.

-Si voy, nadie saldrá herido ¿Verdad? Yo no quiero que Papá, Mamá o la tía Gine...- Decía Shirone angustiada y Rias sonrió.

-¿No te da vergüenza mentirle a una niña?.- Preguntó Gine seria. -Pero Shirone, tú eres consciente de la verdad.- Le dijo confundiendo a todos. -¿Quién fue el soberano del Reino Demonio?.- Preguntó Gine confundiéndolos más pero sorprendiendo a Rias y los demás demonios.

-Dabra-sama.- Respondió Shirone.

-¿Quién venció a Dabra?.- Preguntó Gine.

-Majin Boo.- Respondió Shirone.

-¿Quién venció a Majin Boo?- Preguntó Gine seria y Shirone abrió sus ojos y dejó su lado angustiado.

-Papá, Mamá, y mi tía Gine.- Respondió Shirone seria dejando a los demonios impactados.

-¿Quién te dio el permiso para salir del Reino Demonio y quedarte con nosotros?.- Preguntó Gine.

-La soberana del Reino Demonio, Towa-sama, y los Dioses Supremos, los Kaioshin-sama.- Respondió Shirone sorprendiendo aun más a los demonios.

-¿Qué crees que puedan hacer estos demonios de mierda contra mi o cualquiera de tu nueva familia?- Preguntó Gine con un rostro amenazante a las chicas demonios que se asustaron.

-Nada.- Respondió Shirone confiada.

-Última pregunta ¿Quién eres?.- Preguntó Gine esta vez sonriéndole a Shirone que le comenzaron a salir lágrimas.

-Son Shirone.- Respondió Shirone con lágrimas, Gine y los presentes sonrieron, de eso Gine pateó fuerte al cuerpo de Issei lanzándolo a Kiba que chocó con él chocando contra un árbol.

-Te daré sólo una oportunidad, toma a tus estúpidos, y no te quiero volver a ver cerca de mis sobrinas, yo no soy como mi hermano Gohan, yo no dudaré ni un segundo en causarte mucho, mucho, dolor.- Amenazó Gine muy seria asustando más a Rias.

-Vámonos.- Ordenó Rias derrotada. Sus compañeros asintieron al verla así y comenzaron a retirarse.

-Otra cosa, esta ciudad está al cuidado de los Shinigamis, dennos una sola razón y no dudaremos en partir algunos demonios por la mitad.- Dijo Rukia seria a lo que la vieron sorprendidos de ver que ellos eran Shinigamis, sólo se retiraron sin decir nada notándose Rias frustrada.

-Si realmente son demonios no deberías dejarlos ir.- Le dijo un pelirrojo vestido de Shinigami que estaba al lado de Ishida.

-Creo que entendieron el mensaje, Renji.- Le dijo Ichigo guardando su espada. -Mejor, haz algo para borrarle los recuerdos a los mirones.- Le dijo viendo que algunas personas se les quedaron viendo, aunque no podían ver a los Shinigamis y Renji asintió.

-De todas formas dile al Anciano que vigile esta ciudad, por si a caso.- Le dijo Gine. -Inoue, te debo una por cuidarla. Shirone, bien hecho, aun eres muy inocente, esa tonta quiso aprovecharse de eso mintiéndote, ahora, es hora de irnos, ya terminé, por cierto, si sientes la necesidad de hablarlo con Gohan y Wendy, siéntete libre, no es un secreto.- Le dijo a lo que Shirone asintió.

**Con Wendy.**

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido ya?.- Preguntó Priscilla.

-Poco más de 400 años, me alegra ver que estás bien.- Le dijo Grandine sonriendo. -Disculpa por no visitarte antes, sucedieron algunas cosas-

-Moriste.- Interrumpió Priscilla para sorpresa de Grandine y los presentes. -Estas dos armaduras, fueron de dos Dragon Slayers que vinieron a cazarme porque alguien les pagó por hacerlo, pero decidieron no hacerlo y comenzaron a cuidarme, se volvieron mis amigos, también me contaron sobre lo que sucedía en el mundo, incluyendo la cacería masiva de dragones a manos de un dragón llamado Acnologia.- Comentó dejando a los tres serios.

-Así es, con el sello de alma logré sobrevivir en el cuerpo de mi hija, Wendy.- Le dijo Grandine volteando a verla al mismo tiempo presentándola.

-Wendy Marvell, es un gusto conocerte, él es mi hermano, Acni, no le hagas mucho caso a su actitud gruñona, es alguien amable.- Presentó Wendy molestando un poco a Acnologia que sólo desvió la mirada, pero viendo a las armaduras.

-También son Dragon Slayers, no siento que ella esté relacionada con nosotras, tal vez sólo su magia.- Comentó Priscilla.

-Lo sé, quizá no nos una la sangre, pero Grandine es mi madre.- Le dijo Wendy con una sonrisa a lo que Grandine sonrió y Priscilla la observó.

-Comprendo, Grandine, ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que no veniste a este lugar sólo para saludar?- Cuestionó Priscilla.

-La verdad, algunas cosas están por pasar de nuevo en el mundo, pero que se relaciona con tiempos más antiguos que nosotras, tal vez tiempos que vivieron nuestras madres, dime, tu madre te habló alguna vez del Fénix?.- Respondió Grandine siendo sincera.

-Recuerdo historias acerca de la criatura, se decía que tan solo volar era suficiente para que encendiera en fuego el cielo, y reducir todo a cenizas, y que Atlas Flame era su hijo.- Comentó Priscilla.

-Lo supuse.- Dijo Grandine.

-Pero, sígueme, tal vez tú le des otra interpretación a algo que encontré en este templo.- Habló Priscilla llamándoles la atención y caminando dentro del templo comenzando a seguirla. Wendy notó que Acnologia miró las armaduras.

-No creo que nos ataquen, debes comenzar a confiar, Acni.- Le dijo Wendy.

-No es eso, esas armaduras, llegué a conocerlos, son de Ornstein y Artorias, un día desaparecieron luego de ir a una misión dada por su rey.- Dijo Acnologia sorprendiendo a Wendy, pero Priscilla se detuvo y volteó a verlo, notándose seria.

-Eso sucedió hace poco más de 400 años ¿Cómo es que los conociste?.- Preguntó Priscilla seria, Wendy rió un poco nerviosa, Grandine se mostró seria y Acnologia la observó.

-Soy Acnologia.- Respondió Acnologia sin rodeos y Priscilla lo observó.

-¿Vienes a matarme?- Dijo Priscilla previniendo su guadaña.

-Tengo cosas más importantes qué hacer que cazar a una...- Respondió Acnologia pero Wendy le tapó la boca, Priscilla apretó su guadaña notándose molesta y las armaduras se ponían en guardia. -Suéltame.- Dijo quitándose la mano de Wendy. -Iba a decir pacifista.- Dijo molesto.

-Ay, perdón jeje.- Le dijo Wendy riendo nerviosa.

-¿Por qué estás con él? Grandine.- Le preguntó Priscilla.

-Es una larga historia, creo que está bien ponernos al día, ¿No crees?.- Le dijo Grandine, Priscilla la observó y asintió. Se sentaron un momento, y comenzaron a platicar, Grandine le contó muchas cosas entre ellas cómo fue que adoptó a Wendy y lo sucedido con Acnologia. -Eso fue lo que pasó.- Comentó luego de terminar, notándose Priscilla pensante, pero Acnologia sólo estaba indiferente.

-No es como si le guardara rencor por encargarse de los dragones, pero, las amenazas a mi vida me enseñaron a estar alerta, mientras él no me ataque, yo no lo atacaré.- Comentó Priscilla levantándose.

-Es triste.- Habló Wendy confundiendo a Priscilla. -Debe ser muy duro para ti.- Le comentó notándose triste por ella.

-Así como tú, aprendes a sobrellevarlo, ¿No es así? Le tomé cariño a este lugar, y me agrada la paz que se respira aquí, además, no estoy sola, tengo una amiga que me visita a menudo, y quizá no me lo creas, pero hace poco vi a mamá.- Comentó Priscilla con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, de alguna forma, creo que Janemba dejó cosas buenas.- Dijo Wendy confundiéndola. -Oh, perdón, el que los muertos resucitaran temporalmente hace cuatro meses, fue cosa de un demonio que casi hace colapsar el mundo de los vivos y muertos.- Le explicó Wendy.

-Ya veo, oh, es verdad, lo que les iba a mostrar.- Dijo Priscilla caminando pasando por un gran pasillo que después descendía, ya no había luz e iluminaron con magia, hasta llegar a un muro donde había escrituras muy antiguas. -Tuve mucho tiempo para explorar, y un día encontré estos muros, son muy antiguos, más que nosotras, hay algunas partes que comprendo, habla de cuatro Titanes que gobernaban el mundo.- Dijo viendo el muro.

-Tienes razón, ésto de aquí es comprensible, pero estos signos.- Decía Grandine examinando.

-Supongo que en este muro estaban esas imágenes con los Titanes.- Dijo Acnologia viendo otro muro con imágenes de humanos y dragones arrodillándose ante tales seres pero el muro estaba destruido, y no se veían ante quiénes se arrodillaban.

-Ya estaba así cuando lo encontré, así que no sé qué había ahí.- Dijo Priscilla.

-No eran Titanes gobernando.- Dijo Wendy analizando el muro confundiendo a los presentes.

-¿Wendy? ¿Comprendes lo que dice?.- Preguntó Grandine confundida y sorprendida.

-Bueno, cuando Belserion me dio su magia, de alguna forma compartió su conocimiento, y entre ese conocimiento, está este idioma antiguo.- Declaró Wendy sorprendiéndolos.

-¿Entonces sabes qué es lo que dice?- Preguntó Priscilla y Wendy asintió.

-Primero, no eran Titanes gobernando el mundo, eran guardianes, uno cuidaba la tierra, otro el océano, y los otros dos el cielo, tanto humanos y dragones los admiraban y respetaban, el mundo era pacífico... Pero, no dice nada más, a partir de aquí todo termina.- Decía Wendy.

-Gine dijo que Tártaros mencionó cuatro, y los guardianes son cuatro, ¿es posible que sean ellos?.- Dijo Grandine seria y pensante.

-Lo dudo, el Fénix dijo que sus hermanos eran peligrosos, pero los guardianes mantenían el mundo en paz, ojalá entre sus conocimientos Belserion o los demás dragones me hubieran compartido recuerdos.- Decía Wendy riendo un poco. -Priscilla, ¿sólo está este muro?- Preguntó Wendy.

-Sí, lo demás en este lugar son habitaciones, pasillos trampa, y esas cosas, al parecer tenían algo qué proteger, pero nunca encontré qué, tal vez alguien encontró ese algo.- Le respondió Priscilla y Wendy se quedó pensante, para después agacharse y poner su mano en el suelo cerrando sus ojos.

-¿Qué haces?.- Preguntó Acnologia.

-Con la magia de Tierra de Rocky, veo la estructura, si había algo qué proteger, cabe la posibilidad de que esté muy oculto, si este lugar es muy antiguo, vale la pena investigar.- Dijo sorprendiéndolos cuando abrió los ojos. -Priscilla, ¿Encontraste habitaciones ocultas y las volviste a cerrar?- Preguntó.

-Las que encontré las dejé abiertas, no había nada que valiera la pena ocultar.- Respondió Priscilla.

-Encontré una que está tras unas cuantas paredes intactas.- Dijo Wendy para su sorpresa asintiendo todos y siguiéndola hasta llegar a una habitación.

-Ya estuve aquí, como ves no hay nada que valga la pena.- Le dijo Priscilla pero Wendy sin responder se acercó a un muro, y con un golpe lo destruyó revelando otra pared.

-Hay como 10 paredes igual de gruesas.- Dijo Wendy rompiendo pared tras pared, en algunas se activaban trampas de veneno, fuego o flechas, pero eran pasadas hasta llegar a una última habitación con muchos libros. -Se tomaron muchas molestias para ocultar este lugar debe haber algo importante.- Dijo a lo que asintieron comenzando a ver los libros.

-Ja, Wendy, estoy seguro que aquí dice Fénix.- Le dijo Acnologia, mostrándole un pergamino que mostraba la imagen del Fénix y algunas letras antiguas.

-No dice Fénix, dice Hijo del Devorador de Mundos.- Dijo Wendy seria para su sorpresa.

-Realmente debe haber algo aquí.- Comentó Grandine comenzando a hojear libros.

-Grandine ¿Exactamente qué buscan?.- Preguntó Priscilla.

-Cualquier cosa que hable del Fénix o de lo que sea ese tal Devorador de Mundos.- Respondió Grandine cuando escuchó un gesto de sorpresa de Wendy. -¿Encontraste algo?.- Preguntó Grandine y se sorprendió cuando vio la imagen.

-¿Qué rayos es eso? Parece una nuez con patas.- Preguntó Acnologia.

-Babidi, es el que despertó a Majin Boo, según Erza, él confesó ser el Maestro de Zeref.- Dijo Wendy. -Dice, 'Aquel que trajo a los destructores de los guardianes y al Devorador de Mundos, causado caos en el mundo, sus bestias hicieron que los dragones se volvieran violentos, sus bestias acabaron tanto con dragones, como a los guardianes...'.- Pero de pronto escucharon ruidos, Acnologia sacó un libro que activó el movimiento de un librero, que mostró algo.

-¿Qué es?.- Preguntó Acnologia. -Parece la empuñadura de una espada.- Dijo viendo el artefacto y tomándolo. -Sí, sólo es eso.- Dijo indiferente, pero de pronto se comenzó a incendiar la biblioteca.

Wendy y Acnologia absorbieron el fuego pero la mayoría de los libros ya estaban quemados y Wendy se le quedó viendo a Acnologia que sólo desvió la mirada, Wendy estiró la mano sin decir nada, Acnologia se dio cuenta de su enojo, y sólo le dio la empuñadura viendo Wendy que tenía un diseño peculiar.

-Hay luz en esa empuñadura, pero también, desprende cierto grado de oscuridad.- Comentó Priscilla y Wendy asintió.

-Busquemos en lo que quedó para ver si encontramos algo que diga qué es esta empuñadura.- Comentó Wendy y asintieron.

**Con Gohan.**

Gohan se fue con Kyouka y Seilah, por sus palabras, parece que el Etherias era peligroso, o al menos para ellas, ya que recalcaron que podrían morir si se acercaban a él, en estos momentos, iban en un tren en dirección a la ciudad donde Seilah recordaba que se originaban los rumores mientras ellas, para no llamar la atención usaban una forma humana.

-Por cierto, ¿Exactamente por qué creen que este Etherias las mate? Es decir, tampoco están con Zeref y ocultando así sus apariencias realmente no se nota que sean Etherias.- Preguntó Gohan curioso.

-Porque se dedica a cazar demonios, o eso tengo entendido.- Le respondió Kyouka.

-Varias veces tuvo encuentros con miembros de Tártaros, así que Mard Geer ordenó no meterse con él antes de que él extinguiera Tártaros.- Le explicó Kyouka.

-Debe ser muy poderoso para que él le tenga miedo, cuando me atacó con su máximo poder noté que era tan fuerte como Eileen.- Dijo Gohan. -Oigan ¿y cómo le hicieron esos Etherias para desligarse de Zeref?- Preguntó, Kyouka lo observó mostrando su sonrisa burlona e indiferente.

-Estás muy curioso, Son Gohan, ¿Qué pasó con lo de volver a tu mundo a estudiar?.- Le dijo Kyouka un poco burlona y Gohan se rascó la nuca.

-Lo que pasa es que quiero informarme bien, para lo que sea que venga, y prevenirlo, iré a mi mundo una vez terminemos ésto y con los lentes mágicos puedo estudiar rápido.- Les dijo Gohan.

-Ya veo, desde que nos liberaste de Zeref y nos quedamos con las hadas, creo que he comprendido por qué esos Etherias decidieron desligarse de Zeref.- Decía Kyouka viendo pensante por la ventana.

-A quien vamos a ver, su historia es un tanto única, de las pocas que me gustan.- Le dijo Seilah. -Los Etherias de Zeref destruían el mundo, entre tanta destrucción él comenzaba a cuestionarse el por qué lo hacían, un día conoció a una mujer humana, y hubo algo, ella de alguna forma lo ayudó a comprender lo que él buscaba, comenzó a levantar su espada por los humanos, cuando Zeref y E.N.D se enteraron, enviaron a uno de sus mejores Etherias, duraron días pelando, pero al final él salió victorioso.- Contaba Seilah.

-A pesar de ser poderoso, no podía ignorar que estaba ligado a Zeref, así que tomó sus tres espadas y se atravesó con ellas, sus espadas únicas, fueron lo que lo desligaron de Zeref.- Terminó Kyouka. -A decir verdad, fue él el que les hizo ver a los otros Etherias que podrían hacerlo, algunos descubrieron otras formas de hacerlo, Zeref devolvió a E.N.D. a libro antes de hacerlo, ya que él y sus primeras al mando también casi lo hacían.- Contó.

-¿Qué tan poderoso era ese tal E.N.D.?- Preguntó Gohan.

-El mismo Acnologia llegó a temerle.- Le dijo Kyouka seria sorprendiendo a Gohan.

**Con Erza.**

Erza llegó a un pueblo turístico en una playa, cerca de donde sería su reunión con la persona que envió la solicitud de trabajo, era de noche y decidieron alojarse en un hotel, al llegar a la habitación vieron dos camas, Eileen se recostó en una y Erza se sentó en la otra, y vieron cómo Morgiana se tiró al suelo, de pronto fue cargada y acostada en una cama, quedando confundida.

-Sólo tenían habitaciones de dos camas, así que te quedarás conmigo.- Le dijo Erza sorprendiendo a Morgiana.

-No pudo hacer eso.- Dijo Morgiana bajándose.

-Sí, sí puedes.- Le dijo Erza.

-Será un largo camino.- Le dijo Eileen poniéndose de pie. -Morgiana ¿Qué problema tienes con dormir en una cama?.- Preguntó.

-Ninguno, sólo que yo soy una esclava, mi lugar está en el suelo, además no puedo estorbarle a Erza-sama mientras duerme.- Comentó Morgiana y ambas la observaron, Eileen seria y Erza un poco triste.

-Erza, ven un momento.- Le dijo Eileen para susurrarle algo, Morgiana las miraba hablar pero no las escuchaba, vio cómo Erza hacia un gesto de sorpresa y después miraba a Morgiana, de eso sonrió a ella y después miró a su madre asintiendo.

-Tienes razón, las camas son pequeñas, pero si las juntamos, hay suficiente espacio para las tres.- Le dijo Erza sorprendiéndola más mientras Eileen juntaba las camas. -Morgiana, ya no eres una esclava, tú y yo no somos ama y esclava, somos amigas, dijiste que una vez tuviste uno ¿No es así?.- Comentó, Morgiana sólo estaba un poco sorprendida pero después se puso nostálgica.

-No puedo tener amigos, sólo mi amo.- Respondió Morgiana.

-Morgiana, ya no eres una esclava, eso cambió, sé lo que sientes, el miedo, la angustia, el pensar que no hay otra cosa, por eso, es que yo te cuidaré.- Le dijo Erza dándole un cariñoso abrazo dejándola sin palabras y sin darse cuenta lagrimas salieron y ambas vieron eso, Morgiana se dio cuenta y se las limpió rápidamente.

-Perdón, no volveré a llorar.- Dijo Morgiana secándose las lágrimas pero notándose asustada.

-Está bien hacerlo, llora si quieres llorar, ríe si quieres reír, canta si quieres cantar, baila si quieres bailar, ya no eres una esclava.- Le dijo Erza sonriéndole.

-Entonces, ¿Qué soy? ¿Qué haré?.- Cuestionaba Morgiana.

-Eres nuestra preciada amiga.- Le dijo Erza sonriendo y Morgiana sólo la observó pensante sin saber qué decir, Eileen miraba a su hija, mostrando una sonrisa un poco triste, recordando que no estuvo con ella.

-"Has crecido mucho, Erza, me hubiera encantado estar cuando te convertiste de niña a mujer, creo que incluso serás mejor madre de lo que fui yo.".- Pensaba Eileen con una sonrisa triste, pero de pronto abrió los ojos. -Morgiana, ¿Qué edad tienes?.- Preguntó Eileen de repente confundiendo a Erza.

-13.- Respondió Morgiana y Eileen se quedó pensante confundiendo más a Erza.

-Eres seis años menor que Erza, así que creo que se miraría un poco raro.- Dijo Eileen pensante. -Erza, dime una cosa ¿Alguna vez deseaste tener una hermana?- Preguntó sorprendiendo a Erza.

-Pues siempre he considerado a Fairy Tail mis hermanos... ¿Eh? ¿No me digas que estás...? ¿Goku y tú ya llegaron a tanto? ¿Gine sabe eso?- Erza estaba nerviosa y roja imaginándose muchas cosas, haciendo demasiadas preguntas mientras Eileen también se puso roja por las preguntas de su hija.

-N-n-n-no, a penas he conversado con él e invitado a comer.- Dijo Eileen jugando con sus dedos indices y aun roja. -No, espera, Erza, lo que quiero decir.- Dijo apuntando a Morgiana. -Te gustaría a Morgiana como hermana.- Dijo para total sorpresa de ambas. -Se me ocurrió, es decir, Gohan y Wendy adoptaron a Shirone y Kuroka, así que pensé que tal vez podrías hacer lo mismo por ella, pero por su edad sería raro, parce más una hermana pequeña que una hija y por eso, se me ocurrió, adoptarla, como mi hija, como tu hermana.- Explicó Eileen dejando a Erza muy sorprendida y a Morgiana sin palabras.

-¿Mi hermana?- Se cuestionó Erza pensante volteando a ver a Morgiana que estaba sin palabras, Erza sonrió. -Por mi no hay problema y me haría muy feliz, pero, la decisión final, la tiene ella. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te gustaría formar parte de nuestra familia?.- Preguntó Erza a Morgiana que seguía sin saber qué decir.

-Creo que fue muy repentino, Morgiana, piénsalo, tienes la libertad de elegir, será la primera decisión que tomarás como una persona libre.- Le dijo Eileen sonriendo, Erza también le sonrió y Morgiana seguía igual.

Esa noche, Morgiana estaba en medio de ambas acostada mientras Erza la abrazaba, era la primera vez que dormía así, Morgiana no estaba durmiendo, estaba pensante viendo el techo, sin darse cuenta sonrió, y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

**Con Gohan.**

Gohan, Kyouka y Seilah llegaron a la ciudad, para después caminar investigando un poco, cuando llegaron a un parque vieron una estatua de un demonio sobre un caballo que impresionó un poco a Gohan, dándose la idea de que ese era el Etherias del que hablaban, siguieron caminando, hasta llegar a un establecimiento.

-¿Devil May Cry?.- Dijo Gohan viendo el letrero por encima. -Bueno, si realmente caza demonios creo que el nombre le queda como anillo al dedo.- Dijo, caminando los tres dentro del establecimiento, cuando entraron vieron el lugar hecho un desastre y a una chica rubia limpiando y sorprendida de verlos.

-¿Clientes? Que maravilla.- Dijo la chica emocionada. -Despierta, flojo.- Dijo pateando un sillón donde estaba un sujeto alvino, con apariencia de estar en los 40, vestido de rojo.

-¿Ahora qué? ¿No ves que me faltan 10 de mis 20 horas de sueño?.- Respondió el sujeto un poco fastidiado.

-Tenemos clientes.- Le dijo la chica y el sujeto volteó a verlos, viendo fijamente a Kyouka y Seilah.

-Está cerrado, vuelvan después.- Dijo el sujeto volviéndose a acostar.

-Dante, que los atiendas, necesitamos dinero, ya no tenemos servicio de agua, ni de luz, ni teléfono.- Le dijo la chica enojada volviéndolo a levantar. A Gohan le pareció un poco divertido, mientras Kyouka y Seilah lo miraban.

-No es él.- Dijo Kyouka llamando la atención de Gohan, y de la chica y Dante.

-¿No crees que tal vez él sepa?.- Preguntó Gohan.

-Vaya, creo que venían buscando a Nero.- Dijo la chica. -Vuelve a dormir, flojo, nadie te ocupa.- Le dijo la chica.

-Ya me espantaste el sueño, Patty.- Dijo Dante levantándose. -Muy bien, tienen mi atención, ¿Qué quieren? ¿Pizza? ¿Helado de Fresa?.- Dijo un poco burlón.

-A decir verdad, venimos buscando a un sujeto llamado Sparda, teníamos entendido que él andaba por aquí cazando demonios.- Le dijo Kyouka, cosa que llamó la atención de Dante.

-¿Sparda? No, nunca he escuchado de alguien con ese nombre.- Respondió Dante indiferente.

-Esa chica mencionó a un tal Nero, tal vez sea el nombre con el que se identifica ahora.- Comentó Seilah pero eso puso un poco serio a Dante que volteó a ver a Patty con mirada acusadora y ella sólo hizo un gesto de incertidumbre.

-Escucha, amigo.- Le llamó la atención Gohan. -No buscamos problemas ni nada por el estilo, sólo queremos conversar con él.- Le dijo Gohan.

-Ay que guapo, Dante, a mi me parecen buenas personas.- Dijo Patty sonriendo.

-Patty ¿Cuántas veces te han engañado las apariencias?.- Le dijo una chica de cabello corto negro que estaba apuntándole con una pistola atrás de la cabeza a Seilah.

-Estas dos son demonios, y tu chico guapo seguramente trae algo entre manos.- Le dijo otra rubia apuntando a Kyouka.

-Aunque debo admitir que tienen huevos para venir aquí preguntando por Sparda, ¿Qué rayos quieren aquí? Además de venir buscando un par de balas.- Les dijo un joven parecido a Dante apuntando a Gohan.

-Lady, Trish, Nero, ¿Por qué tan violentos?.- Dijo Patty al verlos, Kyouka y Seilah voltearon y se sorprendieron un poco.

-Tú eres Eva.- Le dijo Kyouka a Trish sorprendiendo un poco a los presentes.

-Tranquilos.- Dijo Gohan levantando sus manos. -Ustedes dos no hagan nada.- Les dijo a Kyouka y Seilah. -Sólo queremos hablar con Sparda, es importante que conversemos, que el mundo se vuelva un caos o no, depende de esta conversación.- Les dijo Gohan serio sorprendiendo un poco a los presentes.

-¿Otra vez? Primero Vergil abriendo puertas al inframundo y ahora el mundo un caos, parece que sólo te persigue la desgracia, Dante.- Le dijo Patty un poco fastidiada.

-Patty, ¿Por qué no mejor dejas hablar a los adultos?.- Le dijo Dante.

-Pero ya soy adulta.- Le dijo Patty.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Habla.- Ordenó Nero.

-Primero bajen sus armas, por favor, y hablemos con calma.- Le dijo Gohan serio.

-Primero tendrás qué quitármela, habla o te vuelo la cabeza.- Dijo Nero.

-Mala elección de palabras.- Comentó Kyouka confundiéndolos.

En cosa de nada Nero estaba estrellado contra el muro y las chicas desarmadas, antes de Dante actuar Gohan estaba al frente apuntando su palma y lo hizo retroceder, Nero y Dante se levantaron pero todos se quedaron quietos al ver que Gohan le daba las armas a Patty.

-Hecho, ¿ahora podrían escucharme y decirme dónde está Sparda? Sólo queremos hablar.- Les dijo Gohan las chicas y Nero iban a actuar pero Dante les hizo una seña de que se detuvieran.

-Vaya, apalear así a Dante y Nero, eres muy fuerte, y guapo.- Le dijo Patty tomando las armas y Gohan sonrió un poco nervioso.

-Sí, un poco, entreno desde niño, sé un poco de artes marciales.- Dijo Gohan golpeando al aire.

Pero, Gine apareció con Minerva, el puño de Gohan dio en el rostro de Gine, mientras Kyouka, Seilah, Minerva y el mismo Gohan mostraban un semblante de absoluto terror, mientras los demás presentes estaban confundidos de la repentina aparición de esas dos chicas además de que Dante se mostraba un poco serio, ya que los llegados no paraban de mencionar a Sparda.

**Fin del capítulo 8.**

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**laurenlmprincess: Que bueno que te gustó, aquí tienes el capítulo.**

**Nico2000: De hecho pienso en darles algunos más capítulos donde interactúen un poco más.**

**Guest: Y a decir verdad así lo veo yo también, sólo Ichigo (saigo no getsuga tenshou), Aizen (Hougyoku) y Ywhach, son los que se me hacen que sí estaban como al nivel de Freezer, a mi parecer, pero aun así ahí di una nerfeada para que los de Fairy Tail se defiendan. xD**

**Ceysar: No sé quién sea ese personaje, de No game no life sólo vi pocos capítulos y creo fue de la primera temporada. Por los personajes del Universo 2, andan por ahí, de hecho tenía pensado algo para algunos ya después verás.**

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	9. Buscando mis raíces

**Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Dragon Ball Super como Fairy Tail y otros animes y video-juegos mencionados y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**Dos Saiyajin en un mundo mágico.**

**Capítulo 9: Buscando mis raíces.**

Gine volvió a Fairy Tail, viendo que ya era de noche, y todos se encontraban cenando, inclusive las personas que liberó Gine, pero ellos al verla, se pusieron un poco nerviosos y se levantaron de sus asientos, dando una reverencia.

-¿Qué rayos hacen? No necesitan hacer eso conmigo, vuelvan a cenar.- Les dijo Gine un poco fastidiada, pero entendiendo. -Una vez terminen de cenar nos vemos por allá.- Les dijo señalando un lugar y todos asintieron.

-Tía, iré con mi hermana y los demás.- Le dijo Shirone y Gine asintió, yendo con Makarov.

-Bien, Makarov, no hubo mucha información, pero, la buena es que no son tan fuertes como solían serlo, la mala es que siguen siendo demasiado para los demás, me atrevería a decir que más que Acnologia, ¿Recuerdas a Nappa? El Saiyajin calvo, diría que más o menos.- Le dijo Gine a Makarov que se quedó pensante. -Aunque descuida, según la chica, no harán nada hasta eso llamado Daimatou Enbu.- Terminó.

-Entonces si será así, me gustaría que tú y Gohan participaran.- Pidió Makarov.

-Descuida, tenía pensado hacerlo de todas formas, Minerva quiere participar para que el idiota de Sabertooth reciba su merecido y le ayudaré.- Le dijo Gine.

-La venganza es un juego de idiotas, Gine.- Le dijo Makarov un poco serio.

-No es venganza, Maestro Makarov, no pienso matarlo, sólo quiero darle una lección por todos esos malos años, pero si lo hago así como así el Consejo Mágico se le vendrá encima a usted, por eso lo quiero hacer en el Daimatou Enbu.- Le dijo Minerva que se aproximó a Gine y escuchó a Makarov y Makarov se quedó pensante.

-Te dejaré hacerlo, pero al final, te darás cuenta de lo que hablo.- Le dijo Makarov y Minerva asintió.

-Gracias por comprender.- Dijo Minerva dando una reverencia. -Gine, sobre lo que hablamos, ¿Crees que mañana esté bien?.- Preguntó.

-Ahora mismo, sólo dame un segundo.- Dijo Gine sorprendiendo un poco a Minerva.

-¿Segura? Se hace de noche.- Le dijo Minerva.

-Mi biología Saiyajin me permite permanecer más tiempo despierta. Puedo ir en un puff, a menos que ya te estés arrepintiendo de tu decisión.- Le comentó Gine pero Minerva sólo asintió. -Bien, todos, vengan.- Le dijo a las personas reuniéndolas.

Gine tiró una cápsula y apareció una casa, sorprendiéndolos, después Gine los hizo entrar y les dijo dónde había cosas como comida, agua y baños, para después llegar a las habitaciones.

-Hombres de este lado, mujeres de este, una regla que sí les exigiré, si veo o me entero de alguien, ya sea hombre o mujer, espiando al otro, tendrán graves problemas conmigo, ¿Quedó claro?.- Les advirtió Gine seria sorprendiéndolos pero asintieron. Al abrir la puerta les sorprendió la habitación. -Será su nuevo hogar, pero el día que quieran irse, son libres de hacerlo, ya no son esclavos.- Les dijo Gine retirándose y todos dieron una reverencia.

-Vaya, fue muy amable de tu parte.- Le dijo Minerva, pero Gine sólo actuó indiferente.

-Bien, ahora tú.- Le dijo Gine a Minerva que se puso seria. -Ya sabes que no tienes relación con aquel gorila, cuando te encontramos y dijiste que estabas sola, yo busqué un Ki similar al tuyo, encontré uno lejos, pero el día que vi al gorila me di cuenta que el Ki no era él.- Le explicó y Minerva asintió.

-Eso me confirma que tal vez mi madre o mi padre, estén por ahí.- Dijo Minerva seria.

-No quiero romperte ilusiones, pero, las firmas de Ki entre familia son similares, quién sabe, a lo mejor es sólo un pariente.- Le explicó Gine seria y Minerva estaba igual.

-Gine, por favor, ¿podrías buscar ese Ki de nuevo y llevarme?.- Pidió Minerva, Gine la vio determinada, le dio una sonrisa y asintió, llevando sus dedos a la frente, buscando, de pronto abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida. -¿Qué pasa?.- Preguntó Minerva.

-Encontré tres firmas de Ki similares a la tuya... y Gohan está con ellos.- Le dijo Gine para total sorpresa de Minerva. -¿Vamos?.- Preguntó ofreciendo su mano y Minerva asintió tomándola, desapareciendo.

**Con Gohan.**

Gine apareció a un lado de Gohan, pero nadie se esperó que Gohan le diera un golpe directo a la cara de Gine, sus conocidos, Gohan incluido, pusieron un rostro de terror, Gohan apenas iba a hablar cuando ya tenía el puño de Gine en la cara saliendo del establecimiento atravesando un muro y Gine sacudiendo sus manos.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa? Mira que golpear a una delicada dama como yo.- Decía Gine indiferente.

-¿Y quién rayos eres tú para aparecer así en casa ajena?.- Preguntó Patty un poco molesta.

-En realidad es su hermana.- Le respondió Seilah y Gine vio que había gente ahí.

-¿No se supone que deberían estar buscando a aquel Etherias?.- Le preguntó Gine.

-¿No se supone que deberías estar buscando Quincys?- Le devolvió Kyouka la pregunta molestando a Gine. -Tranquila, justo íbamos a hablar cuando apareciste así.- Le dijo.

-De acuerdo, ¿Quieren explicar qué rayos pasa? ¿Qué rayos quieren aquí para venir así y hacer todo este desorden?- Preguntó Trish.

-El desorden ya estaba, Eva, y nosotras sólo venimos a hablar con Sparda, tú debes saber dónde está.- Le respondió Kyouka burlona pero Trish se molestó.

-Si vuelves a pronunciar ese nombre.- Respondió Trish enojada mientras su cuerpo se rodeaba en rayos eléctricos amarillos.

-Es porque eres la viva imagen de tu madre, Trish, y ellas la conocieron.- Una mujer habló y tal mujer pelirroja bajaba las escaleras confundiendo a los presentes, sobre todo a Kyouka y Seilah. -¿Para qué quieren a Sparda? Kyouka, Seilah.- Preguntó en un tono serio y la puerta se abrió.

**Con Gohan.**

-¿Estás bien?- Gohan se levantaba sobándose la cara viendo a dos chicas frente a él, una chica vestida de blanco de cabello café con un rostro que reflejaba amabilidad, y una de cabellos ondulados negros y usando anteojos.

-Amigo, llegaste disparado como bala de cañón.- Le dijo la chica con anteojos.

-Sí, estoy bien, disculpen, debo volver.- Dijo Gohan caminando.

-¿Vas a Devil May Cry?.- Le preguntó la chica de lentes deteniendo a Gohan que volteó y asintió.

-Digamos que tengo que hablar con alguien de ahí.- Les dijo Gohan

-¿Un trabajo? Entonces vamos, es nuestro hogar, yo soy Kyrie y ella es Nico.- Le dijo la chica de blanco y presentando a la de lentes, Gohan se sorprendió un poco.

-Ya veo, soy Son Gohan, un gusto. Si es así entonces déjenme ayudarlas con eso.- Les dijo Gohan ofreciéndose a ayudar con lo que parecía eran víveres.

-Tranquilo, muchacho, aunque no lo creas esta belleza está casada, y su marido no es precisamente indiferente si alguien más se acerca a su chica.- Bromeó Nico avergonzando a Kyrie.

-¿Eh? No, simplemente soy educado, mi madre me enseñó a siempre ser amable con las mujeres.- Le respondió Gohan Kyrie y Nico sonrieron pero Nico diferente.

-Niño de mami ¿Eh? Yo puedo ser tu mami.- Dijo Nico coqueta avergonzando a Gohan.

**Con Wendy.**

-¿Estás bien? ¿Encontraste algo?.- Preguntó Grandine al ver que Wendy dejó de leer y estaba seria viendo a otro lugar pero notándose molesta y confundida.

-No lo sé, de pronto siento que estoy enojada con Gohan.- Dijo Wendy confundiendo a los presentes.

**Volviendo con Gohan.**

-Lo siento, también estoy comprometido.- Le dijo Gohan nervioso y Kyrie rió un poco.

-Da igual, no eres mi tipo. Pero ya que tú decidiste ayudar, ten ésto, andando.- Le dijo Nico dándole todo lo que traía Kyrie y ella, aunque lo de ella era más pesado viendo Gohan que eran herramientas, refacciones y muchas cosas más de ese estilo.

-No es necesario que cargues todo.- Le dijo Kyrie.

-No hay problema, este peso no es nada, vamos.- Le dijo Gohan caminando a dentro. Al abrir la puerta lo miraron entrar con las chicas. -¿Dónde los pongo?- Preguntó Gohan.

-En esa mesa está bien, gracias.- Dijo Kyrie amable, pero Nero enojado fue hacia ellos.

-Oh sí, ese chico no dejaba de flirtear con ella, necesitas ponerlo en su lugar, Nero.- Le dijo Nico molestando a Nero, Gohan hizo un gesto de nerviosismo pero Kyrie lo detuvo.

-Nero.- Regañó Kyrie. -Está siendo amable, además, viene como cliente.- Le dijo Kyrie.

-Más bien, es a hablar, más precisamente con Sparda.- Le dijo Gohan viendo a los demás, Dante dio un suspiro, y los observó también viendo a Minerva, algo en ella le llamó la atención.

-¿Sparda? ¿Qué no saben que está muerto?.- Le dijo Nico sorprendiendo a Gohan, Kyouka y Seilah.

-Si es así, entonces con quien debemos hablar es contigo, Lucia.- Le dijo Kyouka indiferente a la noticia, pero la chica se puso seria.

-¿Por qué con ella?.- Le preguntó Gohan.

-Lucia era General de Sparda, su mano derecha.- Le respondió Seilah.

-Ya veo, ¿Te importaría hablar con nosotros un momento?.- Le preguntó Gohan amablemente y Lucia lo vio, pero notó su marca, y de eso vio a Kyouka y Seilah viendo también su marca.

-Ya no están con Tártaros, ni con Zeref.- Les dijo Lucia.

-No, nos liberaron, él para ser precisas.- Le respondió Kyouka señalando a Gohan.

-Lucia, ya basta de misterio, ¿Qué rayos sucede?.- Le dijo Dante.

-Tú y Trish son conscientes del origen de su padre, ellas, de alguna forma, pertenecen a ese pasado de Sparda, pero lo que quieran ahora, no lo sé, lo que quieran hablar, díganlo.- Dijo Lucia seria.

-Sencillo, Sparda y tú participaron en la destrucción del mundo bajo mando de Zeref.- Dijo Kyouka sorprendiendo un poco a los presentes. -Dinos, ¿entre tanto caos se enfrentaron alguna vez al Fénix o a los que él llamó hermanos?.- Preguntó y la sorpresa fue notoria en Lucia.

-¿Cómo saben de eso?.- Preguntó Lucia sorprendida.

-Hace dos días liberaron al Fénix.- Dijo Gohan y Lucia parecía asustada. -Logramos volverlo a sellar, pero antes de eso, él advirtió de sus hermanos, la cosa es, que Tártaros tuvo qué ver con eso, mi hermana logró escuchar una comunicación telepática en la que decían haber encontrado a los otros, parece que es algo bastante antiguo, buscábamos a alguien de esas épocas que pudiera ayudarnos a saber más del asunto, por eso Kyouka y Seilah sugirieron buscar a Sparda.- Explicó Gohan mientras una atónita Lucia digería lo escuchado.

-Hace unos 1000 años, bajo las ordenes de Zeref y su Maestro Babidi, destruíamos el mundo para que la energía de esos seres vivos resucitaran a un tal Majin Boo, Sparda, se liberó de ese control al enamorarse de Eva, y también me liberó a mi. Pero, entre los que Zeref tenía a su control, también había otros, seres que Babidi trajo de otros mundos, entre ellos, el Devorador de Mundos y sus hijos.- Relató seria mientras la escuchaban con atención.

-Por Babidi y Majin Boo ya no hay de qué preocuparse, hace como cuatro meses nos encargamos de ellos, cuando revivieron los muertos para ser más específicos, indirectamente Majin Boo fue el responsable.- Reveló Gine para incredulidad de Lucia.

-Imposible, ni el mismo Sparda pudo con ellos.- Dijo Lucia. -Los cinco eran sumamente poderosos, con sólo volar causaban cataclismos.- Decía incrédula.

-Pues nosotros sí, cierto es lo de con sólo volar, lo atestiguamos con el Fénix, pero, lo sellamos fácil.- Dijo Gine indiferente. -Mejor dinos qué hay de ese tal come mundos.- Pidió indiferente y Lucia seguía incrédula.

-Pues no hay mucho qué decir, fueron sellados por una maga muy poderosa, Sparda la ayudó, pero quedó muy débil, fue la causa de su muerte.- Le dijo Lucia. -Zeref mandó a cazar a Sparda, para proteger a Eva y sus tres hijos, los envió a este tiempo junto conmigo para que los cuidara si pasaba algo, con Eclipse, una puerta para viajar en el tiempo.- Les reveló Lucia dejándolos sin palabras.

-¿Sabes dónde están sellados?- Preguntó Gohan. -Tártaros y Zeref planean liberarlos, si sabemos dónde están, podremos detenerlos.- Dijo serio.

-Lamentablemente no, y tampoco tengo idea.- Comentó Lucia.

-Tengo curiosidad, ¿Qué clase de criaturas eran?.- Preguntó Gine.

-Sólo vi directamente uno.- Respondió Lucia. -El Fénix, otro decían que era un dragón, lo apodaron el Dragón del Fin de los Tiempos, no creo que haga falta decir por qué. De los otros sólo escuchaba, decían que eran humanos pero otros que eran dragones, y había rumores de que esos dos eran incluso superiores a su padre. Del Devorador de Mundos, quien sobrevivía para decir lo que vio, solamente podía decir que vio seis ojos brillando en la calamidad.- Dijo Lucia seria.

-Comprendo... Lucia, ¿Verdad? Muchas gracias por haber hablado con nosotros.- Le agradeció Gohan educadamente.

-Al final acabamos igual, sólo terminamos sabiendo nombres.- Dijo Gine un poco fastidiada.

-No, Gine, ahora sabemos que debemos estar preparados y ponernos realmente serios ante el asunto.- Le recriminó Gohan pero con una sonrisa.

-Y supongo que también quieren nuestra ayuda.- Habló Nero.

-No realmente, sólo queríamos información.- Le respondió Seilah.

-¿Qué piensas? Dante.- Le preguntó Lady seria, ya que él sólo estaba con una actitud indiferente pero pensante.

-Parece que los asuntos de mi viejo siguen causando problemas tras otro.- Le respondió Dante un tanto indiferente pero fastidiado. -Niño.- Le habló a Gohan arrojándole una tarjeta. -Si necesitan ayuda y tienes el dinero para pagar, no dudes en llamar.- Le dijo dejando a Gohan un poco estupefacto.

-Eso me recuerda. ¿Tienen el dinero para pagar por la información?.- Preguntó Trish dejándolo más estupefacto.

-Eso es un no.- Comentó Nero un poco burlón. -Patty, hazles la cuenta, recuerda que entre más se tarden, los intereses subirán.- Les dijo.

-¿Qué esperaban? Ésto es un negocio, además ese agujero en la pared no se arreglará solo.- Les dijo Lady al verlos un poco estupefactos aun.

-Bah, déjenlos, no voy a estafar niños.- Dijo Dante sentándose en un escritorio comenzando a leer una revista.

-Viejo, deja de hacer caridad, por eso estamos como estamos.- Le reclamó Nero y Lady suspiró.

-Procura no ser como tu padre, hijo.- Le dijo Lady a Nero.

-Les tengo su paga, ella.- Les habló Gine llamando la atención de todos viendo que señalaba a Minerva.

-Ey, ey, ey, no somos ese tipo de negocio, chica.- Le dijo Nico.

-¿Qué? No, idiotas, verán, ella es huérfana, nunca conoció a sus padres, buscamos a su familia, Gohan y yo podemos sentir la energía de las personas, cada una es única, pero también, la de las familias es similar, y ella, está relacionada con ustedes, más específicos, ustedes tres.- Les dijo Gine señalando a Dante, Trish y Nero que se quedaron confundidos y mirándose entre ellos.

-Es verdad, no me había dado cuenta, ¿Por eso veniste?.- Le dijo Gohan y Gine asintió.

-"Ciertamente, tienen un olor similar, pero, el de esa chica es un tanto diferente.".- Pensaba Lucia viendo a Minerva. -¿Qué te hace pensar que se relaciona con ellos?.- Preguntó.

-Como ya dije, cada firma de energía entre las familias es similar.- Le respondió Gine.

-¿Dices que soy un demonio?- Le preguntó Minerva a Gine, sorprendida y un poco confundida.

-Oye, querías saber, ya no te puedes echar atrás ahora que estás aquí.- Le dijo Gine seria pero comprensiva mientras Minerva estaba pensativa sin saber qué hacer ahora, pero comenzaron a reír

-Buena esa.- Le dijo Nero.

-¿Dices que ella es familia nuestra?.- Le preguntó Trish un poco burlona invocando una espada grande. -Sí, claro, oye, piensa rápido.- Le dijo a Minerva lanzándole la espada que Minerva atrapó. -¿Ves? La espada...- Trish se calló cuando vio a Minerva sosteniendo la espada.

-Es muy ligera para su tamaño.- Dijo Minerva examinándola, de eso se empezaron a ver entre ellos de nuevo.

-No es cierto.- Dijo Nero incrédulo. -Los únicos que pueden sostener esa espada es el linaje de Sparda, ¿Cómo es que...?- Dijo volteando a ver a Dante, cosa que también hizo Trish y Lady, al ver sus miradas Dante hizo como que leía la revista, pero le fue quitada y recibió un golpe en la cabeza con ésta.

-Oye, justo en la mejor parte.- Se quejó Dante por su revista.

-¿Qué hiciste?.- Le reclamó Lady.

-¿Qué? Nada, si piensas que es mi hija, no es así, eres la única con la que he estado.- Le dijo Dante. -Es más, ¿por qué no sospechas de Trish?- Recriminó.

-A ver, cabeza hueca. ¿Te parece que sea alguien que le haya gustado tener hijos? Ahora, hacerlos, eso ya es diferente.- Le respondió Trish. -Casi tiene la edad de Nero, no es mía, ¿o qué? ¿Me vas a decir que es hija de...?- Se volvió a callar y todos voltearon a verla de nuevo.

-Lamento si incomodo, pero, algunas veces, tengo pesadillas horribles que no me dejan dormir, sobre demonios que me persiguen, y siento que me arde el cuerpo, cuando lo consulté, me dijeron que tal vez era por algún tipo de fiebre, o enfermedad hereditaria, desde hace tiempo quería encontrar a mi familia, así que le pedí a Gine buscarlos, aunque ahora que lo pienso, creo que fue una mala escusa para buscarlos.- Comentó Minerva un poco angustiada y devolviendo la espada.

-¿Alguna vez has pasado por una metamorfosis que te haga... diferente?.- Preguntó Lucia.

-Hace tiempo fui secuestrada por Tártaros.- Dijo Minerva pasando a su forma demoníaca. -Me transformaron en ésto, ¿Tiene algo qué ver?.- Preguntó.

-No te transformaron, te ayudaron a despertar tu Devil Trigger, aunque incompleto, por eso te arde el cuerpo, al igual que tus pesadillas.- Le dijo Lucia confundiéndola. -Lo siento, pero, ni Dante ni Trish son tus padres, de tu madre desconozco, pero por tu olor, es probable que, bueno, si él es tu padre, ahora mismo está en el inframundo.- Declaró sorprendiéndola.

-¿Murió?- Preguntó Minerva un poco desanimada.

-No, está ahí por voluntad, chica, escucha, él no era precisamente alguien... ¿Cómo decirlo?... Si realmente eres su hija, no me sorprende que te abandonara, me sorprende que tuviese una hija.- Le dijo Trish cosa que dejó seria a Minerva.

-Lo único que debes saber es que ya no está aquí, vive tu vida, tienes amigos y todo eso, disfrútalo.- Le comentó Dante. -Si aun quieres saber, mejor busca a tu madre.- Sugirió.

-Tampoco está en este mundo.- Dijo Gine llamando la atención de todos. -En cuanto dijeron que su padre no estaba, busqué en el mundo otra firma igual a Minerva, sólo están ustedes.- Comentó y Minerva agachó su cabeza.

-¿Puedes hacer eso?.- Preguntó Kyrie sorprendida y Gine asintió.

-Por favor, díganmelo, no puede ser peor que el bastardo con el que crecí.- Le comentó Minerva determinada a saber.

-Eso depende, si realmente estás dispuesta a saber la verdad sobre él, te lo diré.- Le dijo Trish.

-Trish.- Le recriminó Dante.

-Quiere saber, Dante, a veces la verdad duele, pero, es necesario y lo sabes.- Le dijo Lady seria.

-Como sea.- Dijo Dante sentándose.

-Chica, después de la muerte de Sparda y nuestra madre, Vergil se obsesionó con el poder, siempre buscó ese poder que sobrepasaría al de Sparda, se alejó de nosotros, cortó lazos con todo, en su búsqueda de poder, el idiota abrió puertas al inframundo, el hogar de nuestro padre, para derrotar a aquellos demonios que Sparda no pudo, y tal vez encontrarlo, logramos detenerlo en sus intentos, pero también muchas veces casi nos mata.- Relató Trish.

-Esta última vez, separó su parte humana de la demonio, causando muchos problemas, aunque al final volvió a unirse, cerramos el portal y se quedó en el inframundo.- Le dijo Nero y Minerva se quedó pensante para dar un suspiro.

-Pues sí que resultó ser igual, aun con lo de la obsesión con el poder.- Dijo Minerva. -Les agradezco su sinceridad, por ahora no tengo dinero, así que les pagaré después.- Les dijo y la observaron.

-La familia tiene privilegios, no te preocupes.- Le dijo Dante.

-¿Él no sabía que Sparda era un Etherias y no un demonio del inframundo?.- Preguntó Gohan.

-Los Etherias fuimos demonios del inframundo, con sus libros, fue como si Zeref nos invocara bajo su control, pero sin las memorias de la anterior vida, fue lo que descubrió Sparda. Debiste darte cuenta de eso cuando las liberaste.- Reveló Lucia sorprendiendo incluso a Kyouka y Seilah.

-Ah ya veo, por eso esa bruja demonio pudo darles su propia vida, ahora que lo pienso, Minerva, si aun quieres conocerlo podemos ir al Reino Demonio, creo que es el mismo lugar, tal vez esa bruja pueda ayudar, nos la debe.- Le dijo Gine confundiendo a los presentes.

-Ey, ni siquiera piensen en abrir puertas al inframundo, bastantes problemas nos causó Vergil con eso.- Les dijo Nero serio.

-Descuida, ellos han estado incluso en el infierno, pueden ir y venir sin repercusiones.- Les dijo Kyouka sorprendiéndolos.

-Bueno, nosotros ya terminamos aquí, gracias por su hospitalidad y haber hablado con nosotros, lamento la mala introducción, Dante, si algo sucede relacionado a tu padre, te avisaré.- Les dijo Gohan. -Gine, aprovechando, ¿nos llevas?.- Pidió a su hermana y ésta asintió.

-Chica.- Habló Dante lanzándole un libro a Minerva. -Si seguirás, dale eso cuando lo encuentres.- Dijo, Minerva sonrió y asintió. De eso tocaron a Gine y desaparecieron.

-Tele-transportación, genial.- Dijo Patty sorprendida. -Me gustaría ver a ese chico guapo de nuevo.- Dijo ilusionada.

-Dijo que estaba comprometido, por eso rechazó a Nico.- Le dijo Kyrie desilusionándola.

-Ahora, Lucia, hay cosas de las que tenemos qué hablar.- Le dijo Trish y Lucia asintió.

**Fairy Tail.**

Todos aparecieron en medio del gremio, ya no había nadie mas que los Maestros, Mavis y Makarov, le explicaron lo que le contaron, dejando a ambos muy serios, pero Gohan y Gine le dijeron que ellos se encargarían si sucedía algo, ahora, sólo quedaba esperar por Wendy, Grandine y Acnologia, de esa conversación, todos se retiraron.

-Gohan, sé que tienes cosas qué hacer, pero necesitas hablar con Kuroka y Shirone.- Le comentó Gine confundiéndolo.

-¿Sucedió algo?.- Preguntó Gohan preocupado.

-Más o menos, nada grave, pero tú y Wendy deben pasar más tiempo con ellas.- Le dijo Gine a lo que Gohan sonrió. -Entonces ¿Quieres ir al inframundo?.- Le preguntó Gine a Minerva que leía el libro.

-Maldigo a mis estrellas, con tristeza y amargura, por haber hecho mi amor tan alto, y a mi... tan bajo.- Respondió Minerva confundiendo a ambos. -Lo siento, es que, este libro, son poemas.- Le dijo viendo el libro. -Gine, llévame, de todas formas no creo poder dormir.- Le dijo Minerva.

-Minerva, nosotros también somos híbridos de una raza diferente, y cruel, pero, tú eres tú, y tú eres muy humana.- Le dijo Gohan sonriendo a lo que Minerva sin palabras y una sonrisa, asintió.

-De acuerdo, vamos, Nishi-sama o Shin-sama deben saber algo sobre cómo ir allá.- Le dijo Gine y ambas se fueron.

Gohan se quedó y un poco preocupado por lo que dijo Gine, fue a casa de Naomi, pero Shirone y Kuroka ya estaban dormidas, al igual que Goten, así que decidió esperar al día siguiente, mientras tanto, Gine fue con los Kaioshin, pero ambos le negaron saber un método de ir a ese lugar, incluso el Anciano, desanimando un poco a Minerva, pero confirmando que el Reino Demonio era el inframundo, así que a Gine se le ocurrió otra forma, yendo a otro mundo.

**Lugar desconocido.**

**-**Rias.- Le llamó la atención Akeno ya que Rias seguía decaída y frustrada. -Mejor descansa.- Le dijo.

-Akeno, nunca había sentido tanto terror.- Dijo Rias recordando la amenaza de Gine y Akeno sólo la vio angustiada.

-Descuida, sólo acabaré contigo si te vuelves a acercar a mis sobrinas.- Dijo Gine y Rias y Akeno voltearon asustadas viendo cómo se acercaba a ellas con una sonrisa arrogante. -Llévame al inframundo, puedes hacerlo ¿Cierto?.- Le dijo sorprendiendo a ambas.

-¿Para qué quieres ir?.- Preguntó Rias confundida.

-No te importa, sólo hazlo.- Ordenó Gine seria, asustándola.

-De acuerdo.- Aceptó Rias un poco nerviosa. Rias creó un círculo mágico rojo, Akeno fue con ella por si algo pasaba, Gine y Minerva fueron tele-transportadas al inframundo. -Está echo.- Les dijo Rias.

-Ya lo noté.- Dijo Gine indiferente poniendo sus dedos en la frente quedándose seria.

-Gohan y el Sr. Goku no mentían, este lugar es realmente horrible.- Comentó Minerva viendo a sus alrededores.

-Buenas noticias, Minerva, o bueno, hasta cierto punto.- Le dijo Gine. -Hay una presencia cercana similar a la de tus tíos y la tuya, así que supongo es él.- Preguntó Gine dejando a Minerva pensativa y a las otras dos confundidas.

-Vamos por mi padre.- Le respondió Minerva poniendo su mano en el hombro de Gine.

-Ustedes ya se pueden ir.- Dijo Gine indiferente y desapareciendo.

-¿Y cómo volverán al mundo humano?.- Preguntó Akeno y Rias se miraba de nuevo enojada.

-Da igual, por mi que se queden en este lugar.- Dijo Rias un poco molesta. -Espera, ¿Dijo padre?.- Preguntó confundida quedándose las dos pensantes.

Gine y Minerva aparecieron en un lugar sobre una loma, al pie, se miraban demonios enfrentando a un sujeto que ambas jurarían era Dante, pero éste vestía de azul oscuro, éste peleaba usando una Katana, ninguno podía con él, todos eran partidos, en un último movimiento desapareció y apareció detrás de todos, envainando su Katana, al envainarla por completo, los demonios restantes cayeron. El sujeto recobró la postura, después con su mano se peinó para atrás y comenzó a caminar, pero un demonio lo atacó.

-¡Cuidado!- Gritó Minerva pero el demonio cayó partido sorprendiendo a Minerva. El sujeto sin ver a Minerva continuó caminando. -¡Espera!.- Le gritó comenzando a seguirlo pero él la ignoró. -Que esperes, quiero...- Minerva calló, el sujeto tenía su Katana desenvainada y con la punta apuntando a Minerva.

-Si aprecias tu patética vida, mantente alejada, no habrá segunda advertencia.- Le dijo serio y frío envainando su Katana y comenzando a caminar.

-Eres Vergil ¿Cierto?.- Le preguntó Minerva, eso llamó la atención de Vergil pero continuó su camino. -Espera por favor, necesito hablar contigo.- Le dijo pero Vergil la ignoró. -Escúchame.- Le dijo Minerva pero se dio cuenta que Gine detenía el filo de la espada que casi la mata.

-Quieto ahí, no creo que quieras cometer filicidio ¿O sí?.- Le dijo Gine confundiendo a Vergil pero Gine lo hizo retroceder con un golpe de palma. -Mira que tratar de decapitar a tu hija, ya veo por qué aquellos dos le advirtieron de ti.- Le dijo.

-¿Mi hija?.- Preguntó Vergil viendo a Minerva que por su olor y apariencia se dio cuenta. -Bueno, bueno, eso fue hace mucho tiempo.- Dijo viendo a Minerva pero serio y un poco indiferente. -¿Y a qué veniste?.- Preguntó, cosa que tomó a Minerva un poco desprevenida y sin saber qué decir, no esperaba la pregunta tan directa e indiferente.

-Quería conocerte, quise buscar también a mi madre pero ya no estaba viva, quiero saber...- Decía Minerva pero quedando callada, y Vergil sólo la observaba.

-¿Esperabas que te diera un abrazo? ¿Esperabas que te contara la historia de cómo nos conocimos tu madre y yo? ¿O tal vez por qué me fui?.- Preguntó Vergil serio, Minerva lo observó sin responder. -Lárgate de este lugar, regresa al mundo humano, eres una tonta por venir aquí por cosas tan absurdas y sin importancia.- Dijo dándose la vuelta, quedando ella sin palabras.

-La criticas por buscar sus orígenes, querer ser reconocida por su familia, pero, es lo mismo que haces tú, ¿No es así? Tú también viniste a este lugar buscando superar a papi.- Le dijo Gine un poco burlona, deteniendo a Vergil. -Me dijeron que buscas poder, porque eres un debilucho, y el hecho de que no tuvieras los huevos para estar con tu familia me lo comprueba.- Dijo poniendo más serio a Vergil. -Vamos a pelear tú y yo, cuando gane, responderás las preguntas que ella tiene para ti.- Le dijo seria sorprendiendo a Minerva.

-Gine, espera.- Interrumpió Minerva poniéndose entre ambos. -Yo soy quien busca respuestas, déjame a mi.- Le dijo Minerva seria pasando a su forma demoníaca mientras Vergil la miraba serio. -¿Qué dices? Si gano, me respondes.- Vergil la observó determinada, sabiendo que sólo así se libraría de ella, aceptó.

Minerva lo atacó, viendo Vergil que ella tenía una técnica de combate sin armas, que le hizo recordar un poco a la mujer, a la madre de Minerva. Vergil sólo se hizo a un lado y con la vaina de la Katana la hizo retroceder, pero Minerva siguió atacando, y Vergil seguía haciéndola retroceder, hasta que le dio un golpe un poco más fuerte que la dejó tirada en el suelo y tosiendo volviendo a su forma humana.

-Eres débil, deberías saber que el poder lo es todo, sin poder, no puedes proteger nada, menos aun, tu propia vida.- Le dijo Vergil.

-¿Poder?.- Dijo Minerva levantándose con esfuerzo. -Por un tiempo lo busque, porque, estaba sola, quería ser protegida y amada, pero mi única opción era buscar poder para sobrevivir.- Declaró y Vergil le ponía atención como si la entendiera. -Hasta que la conocí a ella y mis amigos, me enseñaron que por más poder que consiguiera, no te sirve de nada si no tienes nada qué proteger.- Decía, poniéndose en guardia atacando a Vergil pero de nuevo la hizo retroceder.

-Si ya tienes a quienes proteger, entonces, no le veo sentido que sigas viniendo a buscarme.- Respondió Vergil serio, Minerva aun en el suelo se enojó levantándose.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera averiguar quién soy y de dónde vengo? ¿Por poder despreciaste a tu familia?.- Dijo Minerva molesta mientras un aura oscura la rodeaba. -Aunque la verdad, si no hubiese conocido a mis queridos amigos, ¡probablemente habría acabado siendo una desgraciada como tú o como Jiemma!.- Y se vio una explosión oscura.

Al disiparse, se vio a Minerva diferente, tenía la forma de una mujer demonio de piel azulada, sus ojos rojos, en su cabeza, un gran tocado en forma de mariposa, usando un vestido dividido en el muslo como hecho de cabellos, en cada extremidad lleva adornos de alas de mariposa, además sus alas son alas de mariposa.

Minerva sin decir nada dio un pisotón y un pie gigante apareció saliendo de un portal sobre Vergil pisándolo, para después Minerva dar mas puñetazos y puños gigantes aparecían golpeando a Vergil, que fue encerrado en un campo de energía.

-Ih Ragdo. Niel Wielg Mion Terse Elcantaeus: Yagdo Rigora.- Minerva con su voz distorsionada recitaba su magia, de pronto apareció una gran estatua seguido de un gran rayo salido hacia el cielo, de eso Minerva jadeó y volvió a su forma humana cayendo, pero Gine la atrapó.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?.- Preguntó Gine un poco sorprendida.

-No lo sé... fue como... si supiera qué hacer.- Respondió Minerva jadeando cansada.

Minerva agotada veía a donde estaba Vergil, Gine también miraba ahí, pero ella muy seria por el poder que sentía. Minerva se sorprendió, Vergil ya no estaba, o más bien, ya no con su forma humana, ante ellas, estaba un demonio azul rodeado de rayos eléctricos del mismo color, mirando a Minerva fijamente.

**Fin del capítulo 9.**

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**laurenlmprincess: Espera un par de capítulos más, ya casi empieza.**

**Nico2000: Son de la saga Devil May Cry. Como Minerva tiene poderes demoníacos, y es de mis favoritas, se me ocurrió darle otro origen, y que mejor de los más fuertes XD.**

**Nota: Quizá muchos descubrieron cuál es la forma de Minerva con Devil Trigger, y quizá otros no, los que no, busquen a Madama Butterfly de Bayonetta.**

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	10. Un reencuentro inesperado

**Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Dragon Ball Super como Fairy Tail y otros animes y video-juegos mencionados y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**Dos Saiyajin en un mundo mágico.**

**Capítulo 10: Un reencuentro inesperado.**

Tanto Gine como Minerva miraban a Vergil, que después del ataque de Minerva liberó su Devil Trigger, pero de un momento a otro lo deshizo y se le quedó viendo a Minerva.

-"Este tipo, es fuerte, el nivel que tiene, pudo haber enfrentado a Acnologia y ganarle.".- Pensaba Gine seria, después de ver a Vergil con su Devil Trigger.

-Interesante, parece que subestimé tus habilidades.- Le dijo Vergil a Minerva. -¿Cómo te llamas?.- Preguntó sorprendiéndola un poco.

-Minerva.- Respondió. -Son casi nulas las memorias que tengo con mi madre pero la recuerdo pronunciar mi nombre.- Dijo Minerva sonriendo, pero sólo vio cómo Vergil caminó a sentarse en una piedra.

-Haz tus preguntas.- Le dijo Vergil sorprendiéndola y confundiéndola.

-¿Me responderás?.- Preguntó Minerva confundida, Vergil no dijo nada pero su expresión hizo que Minerva entendiera, Gine les dio un poco de espacio y Minerva se acercó a él dándole el libro que Vergil con un poco de sorpresa disimulada lo tomó. -Sé un poco de ti por Dante y Trish. Pero quiero escucharte a ti, también la historia de mamá y tú.- Le dijo, Vergil miraba el libro.

-Como ya te dije, el poder lo es todo, así que comencé a buscar poder. En mi búsqueda, encontré a alguien, a tu madre, o mejor dicho, ella me encontró.- Relataba Vergil. -En una de mis peleas terminé muy herido, ella me encontró y ayudó incondicionalmente, por alguna razón, ya no me importaba otra cosa, me importaba ella, incluso cuando me recuperé, nos quedamos juntos.- Continuó quedándose pensante y Minerva lo observó.

-¿Entonces por qué te fuiste?.- Preguntó Minerva.

-Si quería protegerla, necesitaría más poder, y fui a buscarlo.- Le dijo Vergil pero Minerva vio por un momento una expresión triste. -Por buscar poder la dejé, después supe que fue atacada y murió.- Dijo y Minerva agachó su cabeza. -Así que seguí buscando poder, más y más poder, ni siquiera sabía que existías.- Comentó, Minerva sólo estaba pensante.

-Supongo que por eso separaste tu humanidad de tu lado demonio.- Le comentó Minerva y Vergil la miró. -Nero me lo dijo.- Le dijo.

-Ya veo.- Dijo Vergil. -Vi mi lado humano como una debilidad, creí que era lo que me hacía perder, cuando nos unimos de nuevo, entendí que esa parte humana mía era lo que me hacía fuerte.- Comentó levantándose. -Vete, ya no tengo más qué decirte, tienes amigos y todo eso, disfrútalo.- Le dijo sorprendiéndola.

-¿Qué? Ven conmigo, por favor.- Le dijo Minerva.

-Pudiste crecer fuerte, sin mi, no me necesitas, vete.- Le respondió Vergil dejando triste a Minerva y Vergil le regresó el libro. -Este libro, es el único recuerdo que tengo de mi madre.- Le confesó dejándola sin palabras. -Quedatelo.- Le dijo.

-¿Qué? Pero si es así significa que es muy importante para ti.- Le dijo Minerva.

-Al igual que todo regalo que vale la pena.- Le dijo Vergil dejándola sin palabras y con su espada cortó al aire creando un portal. -Te llevará al mundo humano, cuídate, hazte fuerte, tienes el potencial para hacerlo, y protege eso que amas.- Dijo comenzando a caminar.

-¿Por qué te quedas aquí? Te quiero a mi lado, quédate a mi lado.- Dijo Minerva derramando lágrimas.

-Aun no puedo volver contigo... Gracias, Minerva.- Le respondió Vergil dando una media vista a ella, dejando a Minerva con los ojos abiertos.

-Entonces prométeme que volverás, que me visitarás.- Le dijo Minerva, Vergil sólo dio un gesto con la mano como respuesta mientras desaparecía a su vista, Gine se puso a su lado y puso su mano en su hombro.

-Vamos, al parecer puede crear portales, así que estoy segura que te visitará.- Le dijo Gine y Minerva asintió sonriendo viendo el libro.

Pasaron por el portal y viendo que sí los llevó a Earthland, Gine se tele-transportó al departamento donde ellas se quedaban, pues no se quedaban en la misma casa que Wendy y Gohan.

-Creo que ahora sí podrás dormir, ¿Cierto?- Le preguntó Gine a lo que Minerva sonriendo seguía mirando el libro.

**-**Espero que las pesadillas desaparezcan, Gine, sé que no dejo de pedirte favores, pero ¿Me ayudarías a entrenar?- Preguntó Minerva y Gine la vio para darle una sonrisa.

-Mientras me pagues con comida, pide lo que quieras. Y ahora que sabes que eres mitad demonio creo que podrás soportar un poco del infierno.- Bromeó Gine haciendo que a Minerva le cayera una gota de sudor pero comenzó a reír.

**Con Wendy.**

-¿Segura que no vienes? Ya no es como antes, y estoy segura que ninguno de mis amigos te juzgará o discriminará.- Le decía Wendy a Priscilla.

-Me agrada la paz de este lugar, además no estoy sola, y sé defenderme de las amenazas.- Le respondió Priscilla tranquila.

-Priscilla, procuraré visitarte más seguido y tú también puedes ir cuando quieras, ¿De acuerdo?.- Le comentó Grandine a lo que Priscilla asintió.

-Cuídate, hermana.- Le dijo Priscilla.

De eso, Grandine pasó a su forma dragón, Acnologia y Wendy subieron a ella comenzando a retirarse mientras Priscilla la observaba, Wendy permaneció viendo hacia atrás manteniendo la mano haciendo la seña de adiós, para al estar retirados voltear a Grandine.

-Grandine ¿Estás bien?.- Le preguntó Wendy.

-Sí, descuida, me alegra mucho saber que se encuentra bien, estoy segura de que algún día podrá superar ese aborrecimiento al mundo exterior que le crearon las amenazas a su vida.- Respondió Grandine y Wendy le sonrió.

Al llegar a Fairy Tail ya no había nadie, así que fueron a su casa, y al día siguiente hablar sobre lo investigado, al llegar a su casa Acnologia y Grandine se fueron a sus habitaciones, Wendy iba a ir a la suya pero primero fue por agua y le sorprendió un poco ver a Gohan ahí, mientras leía algunos libros.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó Wendy sacando a Gohan de sus libros.

-Estudiando.- Respondió Gohan siendo obvio a lo que Wendy sólo lo vio. -Perdón, no quise sonar como Gine.- Dijo riendo un poco haciendo reír a Wendy, dándole también un vaso con agua que bebió. -¿Encontraron a la familiar de Grandine?.- Preguntó.

-Sí.- Respondió Wendy describiendo un poco a Priscilla.

-Comprendo. ¿Y esa mochila?.- Le preguntó Gohan.

-Es lo que encontramos.- Le dijo Wendy, explicándole lo que ella encontró y mostrándole algunos pergaminos con imágenes. -Lo que más me intriga es esta empuñadura, no encontramos qué era pero por si las dudas la trajimos, además está esta imagen.- Le dijo mostrándole una imagen que parecía ser sólo una hoja de un dibujo de nubes negras pero con seis puntos.

-Seis ojos brillando en la calamidad.- Dijo Gohan para sorpresa de Wendy y Gohan le explicó lo que él investigó dejando a Wendy seria. -Sea lo que sea, Wendy, no dejaré que les hagan daño a mis seres queridos, ni a ti, ni a nuestras hijas, ni a nadie.- Dijo serio y Wendy le sonrió.

-No dejaremos, desde siempre somos nosotros, tú y yo, no sólo tú.- Le dijo Wendy sonriendo a lo que Gohan un poco rojo le sonrió.

-De verdad ambos parecen dos recién enamorados.- Se escuchó la voz de Kuroka, al voltear vieron a Kuroka y Shirone medio escondidas detrás del marco de la puerta, observándolos.

-Creí que ya estaban dormidas.- Dijo Wendy un poco roja.

-Despertamos cuando escuchamos el ruido de la puerta.- Le dijo Shirone acercándose a ellos.

-¿Cómo les fue?.- Preguntó Kuroka.

-Bien, terminamos rápido, la siguiente semana iré a la escuela a presentar algunos exámenes, después de eso, iremos los cuatro al parque de diversiones.- Les dijo Gohan emocionándolas.

-Papá, Mamá, primero.- Les habló Shirone un poco seria y ambos le pusieron atención. Shirone les contó su accidente con Asuka por no controlar bien su fuerza, y lo que pasó en el otro mundo con las demonios, y el hecho que casi acepta irse con ellas, aunque Gine la hizo abrir los ojos, Wendy y Gohan estaban un poco serios.

-Parece que por mi culpa casi te hacen daño.- Le dijo Kuroka un poco triste, pero Wendy le acarició la cabeza.

-Kuroka, protegiste a tu hermana, nunca te arrepientas ni deprimas por eso.- Le dijo Wendy siendo amable.

-Mira que tratar de engañar a una niña.- Dijo Gohan un poco molesto. -Shirone, Kuroka, quiero que sepan que siempre estaremos para ustedes, pueden contar con nosotros para todo.- Les dijo alegrando a ambas.

-Cuando quieran les enseñaremos a usar bien el poder que tienen, Kuroka es buena con la magia, y Shirone, tu fuerza puede ser manejada más apropiadamente con el Ki, así que les ayudaremos a ambas.- Les dijo Wendy y ambas asintieron sonriendo.

-Gracias.- Dijeron ambas sonriendo.

-Oh, es verdad.- Dijo Shirone sacando una capsula y tirándola sacando una mochila confundiendo a ambos. -Mientras estábamos en ese otro mundo, una amiga de la tía Gine me paseó en lo que ella se encargaba de sus asuntos, y les compré recuerdos.- Dijo Shirone sacando algunas cosas haciendo que sonrieran por su acto y agradeciendo, Kuroka vio la mochila y vio como si se moviera algo, al examinarla vio algo y lo sacó.

-Shirone, ¿Y este peluche?.- Preguntó Kuroka sorprendiendo un poco a Shirone.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?.- Le preguntó Shirone al peluche confundiendo a los presentes.

-Shirone, ¿Te sientes bien?.- Preguntó Kuroka tocándole la frente mientras el peluche parecía sudar, Wendy y Gohan se dieron cuenta.

-Estoy bien, lo que no me explico es por qué está él aquí. ¿Cómo te metiste en mi mochila?.- Preguntó Shirone y Kuroka ya la miraba con preocupación.

-De acuerdo, Shirone, creo que ya estás en edad de ver que los juguetes no están vivos.- Dijo Kuroka preocupada dándole un golpe al peluche para que Shirone se diera cuenta pero el peluche gritó de dolor sorprendiendo a los tres. Kuroka lo soltó y el peluche se sobaba la cabeza. -Sí está vivo.- Confirmo atónita.

-Se llama Kon.- Dijo Shirone dejando a Kuroka estupefacta y Kon nervioso.

-Soy Kon, soy un peluche de pilas con diálogos pre-grabados.- Dijo Kon nervioso pero se le quedaron viendo y él comenzaba a sudar.

-Sabemos que no ¿Quién eres y por qué estabas en la mochila de mi hija?.- Preguntó Wendy un poco seria poniendo nervioso a Kon.

-Él estaba con los amigos de la tía Gine.- Les dijo Shirone. -¿Por qué estás aquí?.- Preguntó y Kon dio un suspiro.

-Acepté tu invitación a venir.- Respondió Kon para sorpresa de los cuatro.

-Pero Ichigo dijo que no.- Respondió Shirone y Kon se molestó.

-No es mi dueño, además, todos los días sufro humillaciones e insultos de ese bastardo, y mi hermana Rukia parece que ya no me quiere, así que me escabullí en tu mochila, me quedaré contigo para que me extrañen y digan algo como 'Oh, el pobre Kon, ¿Dónde estás? Si tan sólo hubiésemos sido mejores contigo.' y Orihime me extrañará tanto que cuando me vea me abrazará contra su pecho hasta que muera de asfixia.- Se explicaba Kon, mientras lo miraban estupefactos, pero lo último hizo enojar a Wendy.

-Papá, ¿Puedo tirarlo a la chimenea?.- Preguntó Kuroka asustando a Kon.

-Kuroka, eso no funcionaría, como aquella película del muñeco que te prohibí ver y desobedeciste ¿Recuerdas?, y eso está mal.- Le dijo Wendy tomando a Kon. -Sé de formas en las que puedo literalmente enviarte al infierno, así que si le haces algo malo a mis hijas, la tortura será eterna.- Le dijo muy seria asustando por completo a Kon, mientras sus hijas y Gohan la miraban sorprendidas por ese actuar.

-Mensaje recibido.- Dijo Kon asustado.

-¿Entonces puedo quedármelo?.- Preguntó Shirone y Gohan lo vio.

-No es tuyo, Shirone, eso sería robar y está mal, tampoco podemos devolverlo por el momento, Gine es la única que sabe ir a ese mundo ya que yo nunca he estado ahí.- Le dijo Gohan.

-No soy un objeto con dueño, soy un ser vivo... mas o menos.- Dijo Kon un poco molesto.

-Es como Momon y los Babys de Bickslow, es un alma en un objeto.- Le dijo Wendy sorprendiendo un poco a Kon de que supiera, además de los que mencionó.

-Comprendo, pero tampoco podemos abandonarlo a su suerte.- Habló Gohan. -Oye, podrás quedarte, pero quiero que te comportes, cualquier razón que me des también puedo enviarte al infierno.- Dijo Gohan serio asustando a Kon. -Pero, Shirone, no se quedará contigo, ¿Estamos?.- Preguntó, Shirone asintió.

-¡Yo no le haría nada a una niña! ¡No soy un puerco! ¡Soy un cerdo decente!- Gritó Kon enojado. Lo siguiente que se supo fue que Kon estaba afuera y la puerta cerrada, mientras estaba en blanco y empezó a tocar la puerta. -¡Déjenme entrar!.- Gritó Kon, pero se dio cuenta de algo, detrás de él estaba un chico con una bufanda y un gato azul que casualmente pasaban por ahí.

-¡El peluche habló!.- Gritaron Happy y Natsu con impacto.

-¡El gato habló!- Gritó Kon con impacto.

-¡Aye Sir!- Gritó Happy aun con impacto.

**Al día siguiente.**

**Con Erza.**

-¿Segura? A mi me parece un poco sospechoso que te hayan pedido exclusivamente a ti, además de ir sola.- Le comentó Eileen a Erza y ésta asintió.

-El trabajo pedía ir sola para hablar del trabajo, tampoco es la primera vez que piden un trabajo así.- Le respondió Erza confiada.

-De acuerdo, aun así ten cuidado ¿De acuerdo?.- Pidió Eileen.

-Claro, Morgiana, quédate con mi madre en lo que vuelvo.- Pidió Erza y Morgiana aceptó, mientras miraban a Erza retirarse.

-No creo que sea buena dejarla sola.- Dijo Morgiana y Eileen se quedó seria, Morgiana se asustó un poco. -Lo siento.- Dijo confundiendo a Eileen.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?.- Preguntó Eileen confundida viendo a Morgiana con la cabeza abajo.

-Por hablar sin permiso sobre algo que no sé.- Respondió Morgiana.

-Morgiana, dar tu opinión es parte de ser libre, está bien que opines lo que quieras.- Le dijo Eileen. -Además tienes razón.- Dijo Eileen seria sorprendiendo un poco a Morgiana. -Ahora ven conmigo, vamos a almorzar, escuché que en este lugar sirven buenos mariscos.- Dijo Eileen haciendo que Morgiana la siguiera.

Erza llegaba al punto de encuentro, y le pareció sospechoso el hecho de que realmente estaba muy desolado el lugar, mientras caminaba, Erza se percató de dos personas encapuchadas que caminaban hacia ella, lo vio como casualidad pero alerta, hasta que se detuvieron frente a ella impidiéndole el paso.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Erza, es realmente maravilloso que el incidente de la resurrección de los muertos te regresara a la vida.- Habló uno de ellos dejando a Erza atónita.

-"Esa voz".- Pensó Erza atónita e incrédula mientras uno de ellos se quitaba la capucha.

-Agradezco que hayas venido.- Frente a Erza, estaba Jellal.

Erza seguía atónita pero pasó a un rostro que reflejaba una gran ira y se fue contra él golpeándolo y tumbándolo al suelo mientras permanecía furiosa, pero Jellal estaba sereno, sin intensiones de defenderse y Erza lo miraba aun furiosa, de eso vio a la otra persona que comenzaba a alzar su mano.

-No lo hagas.- Dijo Jellal. -Ella tiene todo el derecho de estar enojada conmigo.- Jellal se levantaba. -Erza...- Dijo viéndola.

-¿Qué tramas esta vez?- Preguntó Erza enojada y preparada, Jellal la observó.

-Detener a Zeref.- Respondió Jellal dejándola impactada pero desconfiada, Jellal puso un rostro triste. -O al menos eso intento, para redimirme de todos mis pecados.- Declaró sorprendiéndola.

-¿Redimirte?.- Preguntó Erza y Jellal asintió.

-Estar inmóvil, te da tiempo para pensar, sobre todo, en tus palabras.- Dijo Jellal mientras Erza sólo lo escuchaba. -Y aquella chica realmente daba miedo.- Erza casi ríe por ese comentario pero permaneció seria.

-¿Has venido a entregarte?.- Preguntó Erza seria.

-No, o al menos aun no, antes de todo, deseo detener a Zeref, una vez lo haga me entregaré personalmente, pero para eso, necesitaré la ayuda de alguien, por eso envié la petición a Fairy Tail.- Respondió Jellal y Erza se puso más seria.

-Oh ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué precisamente a nosotros? ¿Crees que alguno de Fairy Tail confiará en tu palabra después de todo lo que ha pasado?.- Respondió Erza muy seria, Jellal agachó la mirada pero después vio a Erza a los ojos.

-Porque sé que ustedes actuarán de la manera correcta, aun si no confían en mi.- Le respondió Jellal serio viéndola a los ojos. Erza seguía seria.

-Tal y como dices, actuaré de la manera correcta, di para qué me llamaste, y yo decidiré si acepto el trabajo, o te llevo a prisión.- Dijo Erza muy seria.

-De acuerdo, primero, te revelaré algunas cosas; yo no escapé, el Imperio Alvarez me sacó de prisión y he estado viviendo ahí, ellos me curaron. Supongo que sabes de su enemistad con Fiore, ellos tienen espías aquí, incluyendo a God Serena, uno de los Dioses de Ishgar, pero sobre todo, el Emperador Spriggan... Es el mismo Zeref.- Reveló Jellal, Erza estaba seria, todo eso ya lo sabía ella por su madre, pero aun tenía qué saber primero si podía confiar en él.

-¿Y esperas que crea eso?.- Preguntó Erza seria.

-Sé que suena como si quisiera que te enemistaras con tus aliados, y también me sorprendió saber que Zeref estaba vivo, pero es la verdad.- Dijo Jellal serio. -Ahora, uno de los objetivos de Zeref, es Fairy Tail, por algo llamado Fairy Heart, no sé qué sea, pero debe ser importante. Y el otro, es el Daimatou Enbu.- Seguía serio, aunque lo último sí sorprendió un poco a Erza.

-¿El Daimatou Enbu? ¿Por qué?.- Preguntó Erza seria.

-Durante los años que ustedes estuvieron muertos, se ha estado reuniendo magia en ese lugar, magia oscura, creemos que aun tiene algo que ver con Zeref, ya que algunas veces lo escuchamos hablar del evento.- Explicó Jellal dejando a Erza pensativa.

-¿Entonces el trabajo es...?- Preguntó Erza.

-Sí, como soy un criminal buscado además de residente en el Imperio Alvarez, no puedo investigarlo por mi cuenta, por eso me gustaría que investigaran un poco y si es algo peligroso puedan detenerlo.- Dijo Jellal serio y Erza se quedó pensante.

-¿Y esta persona?- Preguntó Erza por la persona aun encapuchada que acompañaba a Jellal.

-Es un aliado, pero prefiere no revelarse, es fiel al Imperio Alvarez, pero está en desacuerdo con algunas de las acciones del Emperador, por eso decidió apoyarme aunque de incógnito para que no la vean como un traidor si me descubren.- Le respondió Jellal.

-No confío en ti, pero Jellal dice que eres una persona confiable, noble y honrada, así que te daré el beneficio de la duda.- Dijo la persona, dándose cuenta Erza que era una mujer, aunque sus palabras la tomaron un poco con la guardia baja, mirando a Jellal.

-Erza, ¿Aceptarás el trabajo? La única condición es que sea un trabajo secreto, aunque claro, puedes hablarlo con tu Maestro ya que Fairy Tail es uno de sus objetivos.- Preguntó Jellal y Erza se quedó pensante. -Sé que es difícil confiar en mi después de todo, pero, debemos detener a Zeref.- Dijo serio y mirando a Erza que dio un suspiro.

-Aceptaré tu trabajo, Jellal, pero, desde este momento te advierto, que te estaré vigilando.- Erza aceptó y Jellal serio asintió, pero después agachó su cabeza confundiendo a Erza.

-Erza ¿Tú crees que realmente pueda obtener la libertad y el perdón que tanto he anhelado a pesar de todo lo que hice? La Torre del Cielo... Nuestros amigos... Simon...- Preguntó Jellal serio y triste, pero Erza lo observaba.

-Todos tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad, Jellal, pero eso no borrará los males que hiciste, por eso sólo puede ser valida si realmente quieres redimirte.- Le dijo Erza seria, Jellal la vio.

-Gracias, Erza, estaré cerca durante el Daimatou Enbu, yo te contactaré.- Le dijo Jellal dándose la vuelta. -Por cierto, algún día, no sabemos cuando, pero Alvarez atacará Fiore, más precisos Fairy Tail, estén preparados.- Le dijo retirándose y dejando a Erza.

Erza lo veía irse, se quedó un momento pensante y después se retiró. Al llegar con su madre ambas se le quedaron viendo por su semblante pues se le notaba muy seria y a la vez afligida.

-Erza-sama.- Le habló Morgiana sacándola de sus pensamientos y Erza le revolvió el cabello.

-Con que me llames Erza está bien.- Le dijo Erza sonriendo.

-Por tu semblante parece que será un trabajo complicado.- Le comentó Eileen.

-En parte, pero, quien lo pidió, era Jellal.- Le reveló Erza sorprendiendo a Eileen, mientras Erza le explicaba dejando a Eileen pensante y a Morgiana un tanto confundida.

-Ignoro por completo qué interés tenga Zeref con el Daimatou Enbu.- Decía Eileen pensante pero después hizo un gesto de sorpresa. -El coliseo donde se celebra, antiguamente era un cementerio de dragones.- Dijo sorprendiendo a Erza.

-¿Crees que tenga algo qué ver?.- Preguntó Erza.

-No lo sé, pero debemos estar alerta.- Advirtió Eileen viendo a su hija. -¿Tú cómo estás?.- Le dijo confundiendo a Erza. -Acabas de encontrarte con él después de tanto tiempo, y te ha dicho todo eso de querer redimirse.- Le dijo un poco seria.

-La verdad, ya no sé en qué creer.- Le dijo Erza un poco afligida.

-Erza, basadas en mis experiencias con tu padre, te diría que no confiaras completamente en él, pero, esa sería yo. Tú eres mejor que yo, tu corazón es más noble que el mio, sé que tomarás la decisión correcta para hacer lo correcto, así que lo que decidas, te apoyaré.- Le dijo Eileen seria mientras Morgiana simplemente se limitaba a escuchar y Erza sonrió a las palabras de su madre.

-Gracias... Lo discutiré con el Maestro, y me gustaría dejarlo en secreto con Gine, ella casi lo mata.- Comentó Erza. -Aunque estás equivocada, mamá, también eres una gran persona.- Le dijo Erza avergonzándola un poco.

-Ambas lo son.- Morgiana habló y cuando ambas la voltearon a ver ella se avergonzó un poco y le sonrieron.

-Lo que me recuerda, ¿Alguna vez has probado el pastel?.- Preguntó Erza y Morgiana asintió sorprendiéndolas un poco.

-Una vez, el Rey Kreem me dio uno, ¿Es ese pan agrio de gusanos con crema podrida?.- Preguntó Morgiana, Erza se molestó y Eileen la miraba.

-No, ven, busquemos una pastelería.- Dijo tomando a Morgiana de la mano llevándola mientras Eileen sonriendo las seguía.

Al llegar a una, tan solo el olor llamó la atención de las tres, al entrar, Morgiana estaba fascinada por los diferentes tipos de pasteles que había ahí, Erza pidió varias muestras de diferentes sabores, de eso se sentaron.

-Prueba cada uno de éstos y dinos cuál te gusta más.- Le dijo Eileen.

-¿Qué? Pero...- Decía Morgiana un poco apenada, pero por insistencia de ambas aceptó comiéndolos, cabe mencionar que con cada sabor quedaba fascinada, era la primera vez que probaba algo tan rico.

-¿Y bien?.- Preguntó Erza cuando Morgiana terminó.

-Es difícil, cada uno es realmente bueno a diferencia del que yo probé cuando era una esclava, nunca había probado uno tan dulce y rico.- Decía Morgiana.

-Si tuvieras qué elegir entre todos ¿Cuál dirías que es el que más te gustó?.- Preguntó Eileen dejando a Morgiana pensante.

-Éste.- Respondió Morgiana apuntando a uno y ambas la miraron con impacto, confundiéndola.

-¿Verdad que sí? El pastel de fresa es el mejor.- Dijo Erza emocionada.

-Tráigannos un pastel de fresa.- Pidió Eileen a los encargados. -Morgiana, es especialmente para ti.- Le dijo, Morgiana vio a ambas sonriéndole y agachó su cabeza confundiendo a las dos, pero después levantó su cabeza sorprendiéndolas.

-Gracias.- Agradeció Morgiana sonriendo y llorando a lo que Erza y Eileen también le sonrieron.

El pastel llegó y las tres lo comieron, después, llevaron a Morgiana a una tienda de ropa donde le hicieron probarse diferentes estilos, desde estilos casuales, góticos, armaduras, trajes de baño, inclusive lencería, idea de Erza, en el que se sintió muy avergonzada, para al final ella misma decidir por un vestido sencillo corto blanco, atado por la cintura, un par de brazaletes plateadas en sus muñecas, y unos huaraches hasta las rodillas, al que ambas le dieron el visto bueno. Volviendo a Fairy Tail en tren.

-Por cierto, Morgiana.- Habló Erza llamando la atención a Morgiana. -Quisiera saber un poco más de ti ¿Sabes algo de tu pasado? Tu familia o algo fuera de la esclavitud.- Preguntó y Morgiana se quedó pensante.

-Erza, demasiado pronto.- Le habló Eileen.

-Lo siento, sólo quería saber algo más de ella, pregunté sin pensar, disculpa.- Dijo Erza un poco apenada.

-Está bien, no puedo ser grosera después de lo amables que han sido conmigo.- Respondió Morgiana. -No sé si tengo familia, desde que tengo memoria he sido esclava. Sólo sé que algunas veces decían que yo era una Fanalis o algo así.- Dijo y Erza se culpaba por preguntar, pero Eileen parecía muy sorprendida.

-Cómo no se me ocurrió, cabello y ojos rojos, piel tan blanca como la nieve, además de la increíble fuerza... y esclava.- Habló Eileen llamando su atención. -Los Fanalis eran un clan antiguo, fueron esclavizados debido a sus cuerpos especiales, que los hacían hábiles en la lucha y trabajos forzados. Actualmente... Ellos... Lo siento, Morgiana.- Dijo Eileen dejando a Erza impactada pero Morgiana permaneció seria y pensante.

-Lo siento, Morgiana, tratando de conocerte acabé causándote daño.- Se disculpó Erza y Morgiana la miró, aun no estaba acostumbrada a que la trataran como persona, pero de alguna manera le alegraba.

-No importa, nunca los conocí, además, ya tengo una familia.- Dijo Morgiana y ambas se sorprendieron y la vieron, poniéndola un poco nerviosa. -Perdón, me dejé llevar... y bueno... yo...- Fue abrazada por Erza.

-¿Eso significa que aceptas?.- Preguntó Erza y Morgiana asintió.

-Me gusta estar con ambas.- Dijo Morgiana y ambas le sonrieron. Eileen se levantó y abrazó a ambas.

-Bienvenida, Morgiana Belserion.- Le dijo Eileen mientras se abrazaban.

**Fairy Tail.**

-Embrollo tras embrollo. Quiero retirarme ya.- Decía Makarov después de lo escuchado por Gohan y Wendy.

-Creí que habías dicho que serías Maestro hasta la muerte después de que Gildarts huyó.- Bromeó Mavis y Makarov daba un suspiro de molestia.

-En fin, Gohan, Wendy, les pediré lo mismo que a Gine, participen en el Daimatou Enbu.- Les dijo Makarov a ambos a lo que con una sonrisa nerviosa asintieron.

Mientras los demás miembros del gremio pasaban un día cualquiera pasándola bien, bebiendo, comiendo, peleando, conversando, peleando, en esos momentos Erza llegaba con su madre y Morgiana, yendo con Makarov, y conversando con él en privado. Mientras Natsu estaba comiendo fuego platicando con sus amigos.

-No me lo creo, a pesar de haber nacido en el cielo, hoy estoy en el paraíso.- Decía Kon maravillado al ver a las chicas de Fairy Tail.

-¿Nacido en el cielo? Te encontraste un peluche muy raro, Natsu.- Le comentó Wakaba.

-Dice que fue creado como alma de remplazo o algo así.- Le dijo Happy.

-Y así es, aunque realmente estoy sorprendido, sabía de los poderes de los Shinigamis, pero viendo humanos usar magia, aun no me la creo.- Decía Kon un poco sorprendido y más de ver a Natsu comer fuego. -¿No te da gastritis?.- Preguntó viéndolo.

-Aye, todos y cada uno de ellos posee magia diferente, pero todos son fuertes a su manera.- Le comentó Happy.

-Deberías ver el Daimatou Enbu, ahí se reúnen los magos más fuertes de todo Fiore.- Le dijo Romeo llamando la atención de Natsu.

-¿Daimatou Enbu?- Preguntó Natsu curioso.

-Olvídalo, suficientes humillaciones hemos tenido ya.- Le dijo Macao molesto.

-Son juegos donde el gremio ganador es considerado el más fuerte de Fiore además del premio monetario.- Le explicó Romero y Natsu se emocionó yendo con Makarov que acababa de salir con Erza.

-¡Abuelo! ¡Participemos en el Daimatou Enbu!.- Gritó Natsu emocionado llamando la atención de todos.

-¡Te dije que lo olvidaras! ¡No entiendes que ya fue suficiente de humillaciones!- Le dijo Macao enojado a lo que algunos se pusieron tristes.

-Natsu, lo que pasa es que, siempre quedamos en último lugar... Y bueno...- Decía Kinana un poco afligida.

-Pues esta vez ganaremos y ya está.- Dijo Natsu como si nada.

-"Natsu para ti."- Pensaron todos estupefactos recordando su forma de ser y sonrieron.

-Él tiene razón, habló Mavis, literalmente tenemos dos guerreros capaces de enfrentar dioses, y ocho dragones, de los cuales están Wendy, Acnologia, Eileen y Grandine, y sin mencionar que tenemos a Erza y Mirajane. ¿Tienen dudas de si podemos ganar?.- Les aclaró Mavis emocionando a algunos aunque Natsu se sintió un poco ofendido al no ser nombrado aparte.

-¿Alguien sabe cuando será el próximo y las reglas?- Preguntó Makarov.

-Aquí, en este libro, se celebrará en cuatro meses, resumiendo algunas reglas de importancia, es que son equipos de cinco magos, se pueden agregar algunos de reserva, los juegos siempre son diferentes por cinco días, aunque al quinto día es una batalla campal entre todos los gremios y además, el gremio ganador recibe un total de 30,000,000 de jewels.- Le decía Bisca explicando algunas reglas, pero Makarov se quedó atónito por el premio.

-Entonces sólo nos faltaría uno.- Les dijo Gine a todos. -Wendy, Minerva, Gohan y yo participaremos, eso está decidido, el quinto puesto se lo tendrán que ganar.- Les dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Yo sólo puedo contra todos los gremios!.- Gritó Natsu enojado.

-¿Ah sí? Aun no eres ni siquiera apto para encontrar a Igneel. Metallicana dice que eres el único que no lo ha encontrado.- Le dijo Gajeel haciendo que a Natsu se le cayera la mandíbula.

-Acni ¿Por qué no participas tú?.- Le preguntó Eclair curiosa y Acnologia hizo un gesto de molestia.

-Ya participé antes, ya no tengo necesidad de hacerlo de nuevo.- Le respondió Acnologia indiferente confundiendo a todos.

-¿Participaste antes?.- Preguntó Momon.

-Es más antiguo de lo que creen, anteriormente se conoció como Ryu-o-sai, el ganador recibía el título de Rey de los Dragones. Pero el último, fue organizado por Zeref hace cuatrocientos años con la meta de erradicar a la humanidad por completo en una batalla entre él, la humanidad y yo.- Declaró Acnologia para total sorpresa de todos. -Aunque siendo sinceros, creo que Zeref tenía en mente algo más que sólo nuestra pelea.- Dijo serio, haciendo que Makarov, Mavis, Erza y Eileen se pusieran serios.

-"Entonces lo que dijo Jellal era cierto, Zeref planea algo en el Daimatou Enbu."- Pensó Erza seria.

-Pero ahora no son más que simples juegos y batallas sin sentido.- Terminó Acnologia indiferente.

-¡Muy bien!- Les llamó Makarov. -¡Mis mocosos! ¡Entrenen! ¡Háganse más fuertes! ¡Y ganemos esos 30...! Digo... ¡Pongamos a Fairy Tail en la cima!- Gritó Makarov entusiasmando a todos gritando con felicidad.

**Fin del capítulo 10.**

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**laurenlmprincess: ****Que bueno que te gustara el capítulo, da gusto y ganas de actualizar más seguido cuando hay comentarios así de positivos. ****De hecho, una de las razones por la que lo hago como multi-crossover con más animes, es porque se me ocurren otros pero para no hacer tantos, los mezclo en éste. Sí tengo un par de fanfics subidos e independientes, quizá ya los leíste. Además sí se me ocurren algunos, pero quizá los haga cuando termine éste o los otros que tengo pendientes.**

**Nico2000: Son videojuegos, están chidos, tiene un anime de 12 cap. ****Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo, da gusto cuando hay comentarios así.**** Ya casi empiezan los juegos.**

**Guest: Es que como tenía desde hace tiempo una idea de crossover entre FT y DMC se me ocurrió hacerlo de una vez aquí, y de ahí también la idea de relacionarlos con Minerva, que ****siempre fue de mis favoritas, sobre todo cuando vi su pasado, y sabiendo que tenía poder demoníaco, me dio por darle por esa magia y un origen diferente, y qué mejor que de los de DMC.**** Tendrán papeles secundarios pero no protagonismo. **

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	11. Preparándose para los juegos

**Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Dragon Ball Super como Fairy Tail y otros animes y video-juegos mencionados y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**Dos Saiyajin en un mundo mágico.**

**Capítulo 11: Preparándose para los juegos.**

Pasado mes desde que el Maestro Makarov dio la noticia de la participación de Fairy Tail en el Daimatou Enbu, muchos magos comenzaron a entrenar por su cuenta. Otros decidieron ser sólo espectadores, pero hubo otros que se querían hacer incluso más fuertes no sólo por el hecho de participar en los juegos, éstos, incluso les pidieron ayuda a los gemelos, no para que ellos los entrenaran, sino para contactar con quienes podrían ayudarlos.

Cerca de Magnolia, Erza, Wendy y Minerva en un entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo sin armas estaban atacando como podían a Gine, la cual les puso ropas muy pesadas, cada que casi la golpeaban Gine las esquivaba y era ella la que las golpeaba, en un ataque en conjunto las tres la atacaron al mismo tiempo.

-Les dije que me atacaran como si quisieran matarme.- Pero Gine las pateó empezando con Erza, que la hizo chocar con Minerva y por último chocar con Wendy cayendo, Wendy se levantó pero Minerva y Erza estaban muy exhaustas. -Suficiente por hoy.- Dijo al verlas así.

-Fue demasiado para ellas.- Le comentó Wendy mientras las curaba.

-Las dos deben entrenar más sus cuerpos, Erza es resistente y fuerte a su modo, pero, aun le falta, y tú, Minerva, sólo has usado tu Devil Trigger cuando peleaste con tu padre y quedaste muy exhausta, desde entonces no has podido volver a activarlo, necesitamos entrenar más tu cuerpo.- Les decía Gine.

-¿Devil Trigger?- Preguntó Erza confundida.

-Es como mi familia llama a la forma demonio.- Le respondió Minerva sentada y pensante, y Erza confundida.

-"¿Tiene magia como la de Mira? No lo sabía.".- Pensaba Erza, hasta ahora, sólo Gine, Wendy y Gohan sabían los orígenes de Minerva.

-¿Crees que deba hablar con Dante o alguno de ellos?.- Preguntó Minerva.

-No es mala idea, con mi Super Saiyajin Legendario me ayudó el Sr. Vegeta.- Dijo Gine. -Bien, Erza, Wendy, pueden descansar, hacer los demás ejercicios, o ayudarlas con consejos.- Les dijo Gine a ambas, mirando a Shirone, Kuroka y Morgiana, que estaban siendo supervisadas por Gohan en algunos entrenamientos, y ambas se retiraron, Erza y Wendy fueron con Gohan.

-¿Cómo van?- Preguntó Wendy llamando su atención.

-Mejorando, me sorprende su avance, Kuroka avanzó rápido con su uso de la magia, y Shirone ya puede controlar mejor su fuerza.- Le dijo a Wendy mientras ésta sonreía viendo a Kuroka concentrada y a Shirone con esfuerzo por las ropas y unos guantes pesados practicando golpes a unas almohadillas de boxeo que Acnologia traía.

-¿Morgiana no quiso practicar con las espadas?.- Preguntó Erza al verla practicando con espinilleras pesadas dando patadas a unas almohadillas pero a ella le ayudaba Gohan, y Morgiana se detuvo.

-Lo siento, es sólo que yo...- Dijo Morgiana un poco angustiada.

-Erza, Morgiana es muy fuerte, pero dudo que entrenarla con espadas sea lo ideal, cuando entrenamos combate cuerpo a cuerpo, me di cuenta que ella tiene un estilo de lucha con patadas y por lo visto es su fuerte, aunque no te preocupes, también les he ayudado con sus debilidades.- Le comentó Gohan.

-Ya veo, bueno, tu decisión es parte de tu libertad.- Le respondió Erza mirándola sonriendo a lo que ella correspondió la sonrisa.

**Con Gine.**

Gine y Minerva aparecieron en el local haciendo que Patty saltara, pero Dante seguía dormido.

-Vaya, si el mundo se acabara, tú ni en cuenta.- Dijo Patty al ver a Dante. -¿Vienen a pagar?.- Preguntó Patty.

-Oye, ese viejo dijo que era gratis.- Le dijo Gine. -En fin, despiertalo, tenemos un trabajo para él.- Patty se alegró y comenzó a darle de escobazos.

-Ya, ya, ya desperté.- Le dijo Dante quitándole la escoba y aventándola lejos.

-Tenemos un trabajo.- Le comentó Patty y Dante vio a Gine y Minerva.

-¿Lo encontraste?.- Preguntó Dante y Minerva asintió sonriendo. Dante le asintió y se levantó. -Trabajo ¿Eh? ¿De qué tipo?.- Preguntó.

-De información.- Le dijo Minerva. -Más precisamente del Devil Trigger.- Dante le hizo una seña de que se sentara y ambas lo hicieron, mientras Patty fue a preparar té. -Cuando lo encontré, bueno, no fue muy... tú sabes, así que lo convencí de que si le ganaba en una pelea, él me respondería.- Le decía.

-¿Peleaste con él y sigues viva? Creo que está comenzando a ablandarse.- Bromeó Dante. -Entonces no obtuviste respuestas, lo siento, chica, pero, no sabemos nada de su vida privada.- Le dijo.

-De hecho, me respondió.- Dijo Minerva para su sorpresa. -No pude ganarle, pero cuando logré usar por completo el Devil Trigger, logré golpearlo, creo que alcanzarlo fue lo que él tomó como derrota.- Le explicó. -Desde ese día he tratado de alcanzar de nuevo ese poder, pero siempre fallo, por eso vine, quisiera saber si hay algún truco.- Dijo y Dante la observó.

-¿Exactamente para qué quieres ese poder de nuevo?.- Le preguntó Dante y Minerva se quedó pensante.

-Quiero derrotar al bastardo que me crió.- Respondió Minerva notándose enojada y Dante la vio.

-Terminamos.- Dijo Dante levantándose confundiéndola. -Si sigues con esa mentalidad, quizá te hagas más fuerte, pero no mejor, y tampoco te diré la forma, tú ya la descubriste sólo debes recordarla, no te preocupes por el pago, consideralo un favor de familia.- Comentó. Minerva sólo se quedó confundida un momento.

-Espera, dije que te pagaré...- Decía Minerva pero fue interrumpida.

-Y yo que no es necesario.- La interrumpió Dante. -Es todo, si quieres recordar cómo lo lograste yo no soy el indicado para decírtelo.- Gine estaba seria.

-Comprendo, Minerva, vámonos.- Le dijo Gine pero Minerva estaba seria pero después suspiró.

-Gracias de todos modos.- Dijo Minerva un poco decaída tocando a Gine. Dante y hizo una seña de adiós y vio que Gine sonrió antes de desaparecer.

-¿Ya se fueron?.- Preguntó Patty que llegaba con el té. -¿Y el trabajo?.- Preguntó.

-Lo rechacé.- Respondió Dante enfureciendo a Patty.

-Pero necesitamos el dinero, tonto.- Regañaba Patty mientras Dante estaba indiferente.

**Con Gohan y Wendy.**

-Eso fue rápido, ¿Y qué tal les fue?.- Preguntó Wendy cuando aparecieron.

-Bien, le dio un buen consejo de cómo lograrlo de nuevo.- Le respondió Gine confundiendo a Minerva.

-Pero si no me dijo nada.- Dijo Minerva.

-Lo hizo, y por lo que veo necesitas comenzar a entrenar mentalmente, no puedo creer que no captaras algo tan directo.- Le dijo Gine confundiéndola más. Gine suspiró. -Siéntate, medita, y recuerda.- Le dijo pero Minerva seguía confundida. -¡Ahora!- Exigió y Minerva hizo caso de inmediato mientras los otros estaban nerviosos.

-¡Chicos!- Se escuchó a Lucy llegar, que venía acompañada de Eclair, Momon y Jerez impresionando a todos que dieron una reverencia exceptuando a Morgiana que no la conocía y Erza le hizo hacer una, confundiéndola.

-Jerez-sama ¿Qué hace aquí?.- Preguntó Gohan confundido.

-¿Cómo que qué?- Le preguntó Jerez. -El universo es mio, obviamente voy a donde quiero, cuando quiero.- Dijo poniendo nervioso a Gohan que rió rascándose la nuca.

-Lo siento, fue más bien una pregunta de a qué debemos el honor de su visita.- Explicó Gohan.

-Su mes de descanso terminó.- Gohan recibió un golpe de un báculo viendo todos a Vados. -Y el hecho de que no esquivaras eso es prueba de que se están oxidando.- Regañó.

-¿Y ustedes qué se supone que hacen?.- Preguntó Jerez al verlos con algunos equipos de entrenamiento.

-Bueno, en unos meses se celebra el Daimatou Enbu, son juegos donde se reúnen los magos de Fiore, y demuestran sus habilidades, el ganador es considerado el gremio más fuerte de Fiore.- Le explicó Minerva pero recibiendo un coscorrón.

-A tu meditación.- Ordenó Gine asustando a Minerva que volvió de nuevo a meditar. -Es como dijo ella, les ayudamos a entrenar, algunos decidieron hacerlo por su cuenta, otros incluso pidieron a los Kaioshin-sama ayuda, y aunque no lo crea hay algunos con Beerus-sama.- Siguió explicando y lo último dejó a Jerez un tanto sorprendida.

-Oye, ¿Quién es ella?- Le preguntó en susurro Morgiana a Shirone.

-Es Hakaishin Jerez-sama, una Diosa de la Destrucción, es más poderosa que papá, ella puede destruir este planeta sólo tocándolo con la punta de su dedo.- Respondió Shirone dejando impactada a Morgiana.

-¿A caso son tan importantes esos juegos?.- Preguntó Jerez curiosa.

-Pues parece que los años que los demás estuvieron suspendidos en el tiempo, recibieron todo tipo de humillaciones, así que este año los ayudaremos a ganar.- Le respondió Gohan.

-Ya veo.- Dijo Jerez un poco indiferente pero viendo a Erza, Minerva y Lucy. -¿Quieren hacerse fuertes?.- Les preguntó para su total sorpresa. -Tenía planes para ustedes por participar en lo sucedido con Majin Boo, sobre todo a ti, chica,.- Le dijo directamente a Lucy que seguía sin palabras. -Y creo que es momento de dárselos.- Les dijo Jerez.

-Jerez-sama, se lo agradezco mucho, ¿Es alguna clase de entrenamiento?.- Preguntó Erza.

-Es un regalo, pero para poder usarlo, necesitarán entrenar, obviamente.- Comentó Jerez. -Vados, prepara un cubo para irnos.- Le dijo y ésta asintió. -Los demás pueden venir o quedarse, ustedes deciden.- Los demás aceptaron.

-Puedo tele-transportarnos y ahorrar el viaje.- Dijo Gine a lo que Vados asintió. -Parece que hoy está de buen humor.- Le comentó.

-Siempre está de buen humor cuando termina su tratamiento de belleza.- Le respondió Vados.

-Mamá ¿Te quedas?.- Le preguntó a Naomi que asintió.

-Avisaré a Grandine y el gremio que fueron con Jerez-sama, cuídense.- Respondió Naomi.

-Si Boo despierta, dígale que volveré pronto, por favor.- Le pidió Lucy, para después irse con los demás.

**Planeta Supremo.**

Elfman estaba sentado frente al Anciano Kaioshin, mientras sus hermanas mantenían un combate contra Tapion, que se limitaba a esquivarlas, al contra-atacarlas se detenía a nada de darles un golpe o una cortada con su espada, dándoles una advertencia sobre las guardias bajas y los descuidos.

-Aunque debo admitir que avanzaron mucho en tan solo un mes, Mirajane, ya no te cansas al usar la forma de Hildegarn y la otra, Lissana, esa forma de dragón te ayuda a ser más resistente, pero no por eso debes dejarte golpear.- Les decía Tapion a ambas.

-Creo que el rápido avance se debe al potencial desbloqueado de los Kaioshin-sama.- Dijo Lissana deshaciendo su transformación.

-No sólo fue eso, ustedes pusieron de su parte al no rendirse cuando las entrenábamos para adaptar sus cuerpos.- Le dijo Tapion.

-Entonces es gracias a ti que hayamos avanzado tanto.- Le dijo Mirajane sonriendo a lo que éste se sonrojó un poco sonriendo también.

-Hooo.- Se escuchó a Lissana que les daba una sonrisa traviesa avergonzando a ambos.

-¡Sólo un verdadero hombre tiene derecho a estar con mi hermana!- Se escuchó Elfman gritar desde lejos pero siendo callado por un golpe del Anciano. Mientras Mirajane y Tapion sonreían aun avergonzados sin poder verse a los ojos sin sentirse apenados.

**Planeta de Beerus.**

Mientras en un lugar completamente blanco sin suelo o cielo, habían cuatro personas concentradas, con sus ojos cerrados completamente en calma, pero uno comenzó a tener tics en el ojo comenzando a desesperarse ya enojarse.

-¡AAAAaahhh! ¡Estoy harto! ¡Quiero patear traseros!.- Gritó Natsu furioso, sacando fuego por su boca pero sin moverse.

-Cuando descubramos cómo movernos en este lugar con gusto patearé tu trasero.- Le dijo Gray molestando a Natsu.

-Natsu, ya basta, si tú no puedes no interrumpas a quien es mejor que tú.- Le recriminó Laxus haciéndolo enojar más.

-¡Acércate! ¡Te daré tu mejor!- Gritó Natsu enojado.

-¡Ya cierra la boca! ¡Es ésto o volver a cambiar las cobijas de Beerus-sama mientras duerme!.- Le gritó Gajeel haciendo que Natsu esta vez se notara asustado y traumado.

Beerus tomaba una siesta mientras los demás entrenaban, Charle estaba con el Pez Oráculo que le enseñaba a tener más control con sus premoniciones, Happy miraba con hambre al Pez Oráculo y Kon con Lily trataban de detenerlo al verlo avanzar. Eileen miraba a Goku y Vegeta pelear con Whis sin que alguno pudiera golpearlo, Eileen sonrió.

-"Creo que hoy será el día.".- Pensaba Eileen con la mano en su pecho un poco nerviosa.

**Planeta de Jerez.**

-¡¿Qué?! Es decir, lo siento por gritar, pero, ¿De verdad?.- Preguntaba Lucy impactada.

-Digamos que es una de tus recompensas por tu participación en la batalla con Majin Boo, además, todos esos sentimientos que guardas en tu corazón, me parecen muy hermosos.- Respondió Jerez a lo que Lucy dio una reverencia casi llorando. -Pero recuerda que será sólo un día, cuando ese día termine, te daré la otra recompensa que tenía planeada.- Le dijo.

-Lucy, aprovechemos esta oportunidad que nos han otorgado, hija.- Le dijo Layla junto a su padre, a lo que Lucy asintió llorando mientras todos sonreían.

-Ahora tú.- Se dirigió Jerez a Erza. -Me interesó ese lugar al que llaman Fairy Tail, e investigué a cada uno de ustedes, vi sus pasados, en un momento vi lo que tu madre hizo por ti, 400 años en el vientre de tu madre, ¿Crees que no dejó repercusiones en ti?.- Declaró dejando a Erza un poco sorprendida pero confundida, cuando abrió los ojos.

-El poder de mi madre... ¿Dice que es probable que indirectamente me haya hecho una Dragon Slayer?.- Preguntó Erza sorprendiendo un poco a los presentes y Jerez asintió.

-Aunque no en sí lo que llaman un Dragon Slayer, más bien, tan fuerte como un Dragón.- Le aclaró Jerez. -Si llegas controlar bien tu potencial, podrás empuñar algunas espadas poderosas y llevar algunas armaduras únicas de ciertos héroes de otros mundos.- Le dijo dejándola impactada.

-¿Pero no sería como robárselas? No puedo hacer eso, Jerez-sama.- Respondió Erza.

-No realmente, en realidad ya murieron mucho tiempo atrás, yo fui la que les dio esos objetos, así que puedo elegir a quién dárselas, pero si aun así te afecta en tu conciencia, que ellos decidan si tienes lo necesario para portarlas. Vados.- Dijo confundiéndola, haciendo que Vados diera un golpe al suelo y Erza desapareciera.

-¿A dónde la envió?.- Preguntó Morgiana preocupada.

-A cierto lugar en el otro mundo, un lugar donde se reúnen aquellos a los que la historia consideró héroes.- Respondió Jerez dejándolos más confundidos. -A ti Gine te entrena, con eso tienes.- Le dijo a Minerva dejándola estupefacta. -En cuanto a ustedes dos realmente no me interesan.- Les dijo a Eclair y Acnologia dejándolos igual que a Minerva. -Vados.- Dijo Jerez retirándose a su castillo, mientras Vados asintió quedándose con ellos.

-Bueno, ustedes tres, hora de volver al entrenamiento.- Les dijo Vados a los gemelos y Wendy asintiendo. -Y ustedes dos.- Dijo Vados dando un golpe con su báculo al suelo.

-¿Qué hiciste?.- Preguntó Acnologia un poco cansado y Eclair se sentía rara.

-Tú, ya no estás ligada al Fénix, ni eres inmortal.- Le dijo Vados a Eclair dejándola impactada. -Y tú, ya no tienes qué preocuparte por los efectos secundarios de la dragonificación, aunque aun puedes convertirte en uno.- Dijo dejándolo también sorprendido.

-¡¿Puedes hacer eso?!- Gritaron Gine, Gohan y Wendy.

-Sólo si Jerez-sama me lo permite.- Dijo Vados con su sonrisa tranquila.

**Esa misma noche. Planeta de Beerus.**

-¿Y de qué querías hablar?.- Preguntó confundido Goku a solas con Eileen y ésta se notaba nerviosa.

-"¿Por qué estoy así? Eres una adulta, compórtate como tal.".- Se decía Eileen volteando a ver a Goku quedándose unos segundos viéndose en silencio. -Goku... ¿Te gusto?.- Preguntó confundiendo a Goku.

-Pues me agradas y me gusta lo que cocinas ¿Por qué?.- Respondió Goku de manera inocente haciendo caer a Eileen.

-"Sí, Gine tenía razón, será difícil."- Pensaba Eileen. -No, yo me refiero, ¿A qué si te agrado como persona?.- Preguntó.

-¿Otra vez con eso?.- Preguntó Goku confundiéndola. -Ya te había dicho que no eres un monstruo, así que deja de sentirte mal, tu hija y tus amigos te quieren, y yo también.- Le dijo Goku sorprendiéndola, por las últimas palabras.

-¿Me... quieres?.- Preguntó Eileen sorprendida y sonrojada.

-Claro, eres una gran amiga y una gran madre.- Le respondió Goku haciendo caer a Eileen de nuevo. -Ahora vayamos a cenar, Vegeta y Beerus-sama se acabarán todo.- Dijo Goku caminando, pero fue detenido por un abrazo por detrás confundiendo a Goku.

-Goku, yo te quiero, no como amigo, Goku, quiero estar contigo, yo quiero ser tu mujer, tu esposa, esos son mis sentimientos por ti.- Confesó Eileen dejando a Goku serio volteando a ver a Eileen que seguía abrazándolo.

**Dos meses después. Planeta de Jerez.**

Todos se encontraban entrenando a su ritmo, Acnologia ayudaba a Shirone y Kuroka con sus prácticas que después de un tiempo también dejaba a Morgiana practicar con él, Eclair no era de pelear, así que sólo ayudaba en otras cosas a Lucy que incluso ahora ella podía combinar los Star Dress y mantener tres espíritus invocados, sin mencionar que Vados le dio otro tipo de llaves de otro tipo de espíritus que con ayuda de Gine, Lucy pudo ser ayudada por ellos.

Erza entrenaba, convenció a Gine y Wendy de que no se contuvieran con su entrenamiento, algo lee hizo ver que le faltaba mucho, y Gine respetándola le ayudaba con eso. Mientras Minerva seguía entrenando también su cuerpo, de alguna forma logró alcanzar el Devil Trigger, sorprendiendo un poco a las presentes de ver su forma y poder.

Un día mientras Acnologia ayudaba a Shirone ésta dio un golpe que de no ser porque Acnologia era fuerte habría salido muy lastimado o disparado, preocupados, fueron a ver lo que pasó y se dieron cuenta que Shirone traía algo en su mano mientras Shirone un poco asustada se sacudía la mano tratando de quitársela.

-Tranquila, no te asustes, aquí estamos, ¿Te duele?.- Le dijo Gohan calmándola un poco mientras examinaban su mano.

-No, Papá ¿Qué es ésto?.- Decía Shirone preocupada mientras la examinaban.

-Puedo sentir un Ki diferente saliendo de esta cosa.- Dijo Gine un poco seria.

-No hay de qué preocuparse.- Alguien habló.

-¿Este guante habló?.- Preguntó Wendy confundida.

-Mi nombre es Ddraig, y he elegido a esta chica como mi portadora.- Habló el guante dejando a todos estupefactos.

-¿Ddraig? ¿El Dragón Rojo?.- Preguntó Kuroka sorprendida confundiendo más a todos.

-Kuroka ¿Sabes qué es?.- Preguntó Gohan.

-Bueno, lo leí una vez en mi mundo.- Dijo Kuroka. -Un dragón celestial antiguo que peleó contra Albion, otro dragón celestial, eran tan fuertes que su pelea interrumpió una guerra entre demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos, al final éstos se unieron contra ellos y sus almas fueron selladas en Sacred Gear, y cada cierto tiempo aparecen en un portador random para continuar su pelea.- Explicaba Kuroka.

-¿Es cierto? Vados.- Preguntó Gohan.

-No, creo que ella se refiere a los ángeles de ese otro mundo al que fue Gine.- Respondió Vados.

-Así es, había estado en aquel sujeto que esta chica liquidó.- Dijo el guante apuntando a Gine confundiéndola. -Cuando eso pasó, salí de él y entré en esta chica.- Explicó.

-Oye, no me agrada para nada la idea de que uses a mi hija para tus fines, sal de ella, ahora.- Regañó Wendy enojada.

-No puedo hacer eso a menos de que ella muera, además tiene sus beneficios, ella podrá usar mi poder.- Explicó Ddraig.

-Debe haber otra forma, además, no recuerdo haber liquidado a alguien.- Dijo Gine molesta.

-Bueno, lo mataste por algunos segundos, suficiente tiempo para considerarlo muerto y yo salir, ¿recuerdas? El degenerado que no la dejaba de llamar loli, era una tortura estar con él.- Explicó Ddraig y Gine recordó.

-Cómo sea, sal de ella, desgraciado...- Dijo Gine amenazadora asustando a todos sobre todo a Shirone. -Ahora que lo pienso... ¡¿Cuántas veces nos hemos bañado juntas mientras este idiota nos espiaba?!.- Respondió Gine pero lo último hizo a todas abrir sus ojos.

-¡Yo no soy así! ¡Siempre he respetado la privacidad de esta chica!.- Gritó Ddraig enojado.

-Vados.- Habló Jerez notándose sombría asustando a todos. -Saca a ese dragón de Shirone pero deja el poder en ella, y regresa el alma de este dragón con aquel inútil que lo torturaba.- Ordenó para sorpresa de todos y asustando a Ddraig. -Destruirte será tu fin, por eso es que sufrirás por espiar a la diosa de la destrucción.- Dijo Jerez sombría asustando a Ddraig.

-¡Que yo no soy así!- Gritó Ddraig asustado.

-¡Espere por favor! ¡Jerez-sama!.- Pidió Shirone llamándoles la atención. -¿De verdad nos has respetado?.- Preguntó.

-Por supuesto, no soy ningún degenerado pervertido como lo era mi anterior portador. ¿Pueden creer que el muy bastardo me usaba para desnudar chicas? Era una tortura saber que mi poder era usado para ese tipo de cosas.- Decía Ddraig casi llorando.

-Papá, no creo que él sea mala persona.- Le dijo Shirone a lo que Gohan se quedó pensante.

-Pero tampoco podemos dejar a alguien dentro de ti, Shirone, es diferente de Wendy con Grandine, ambas eran mujeres, pero ahora...- Decía Gohan.

-Probaré algo.- Habló Wendy acercándose a Shirone. -Shirone, he estado practicando un encantamiento, ¿me permites?.- Le dijo.

-Confío en ti, mamá.- Le respondió Shirone y Wendy asintió sonriendo, Wendy usó un hechizo y Shirone brilló, después se vio a Shirone de pie sin el guante.

-Vaya, no me lo creo, realmente me separaste de la chica...- Decía Ddraig viéndose fuera de Shirone pero quedándose estupefacto. -¡Soy pequeño!- Gritó Ddraig del tamaño de Happy.

-Es un encantamiento de separación, esa forma es tu conciencia, tu verdadero yo y poder está con mi hija, siguen ligados, sólo lo hago por su decisión de no acabar contigo, yo sigo sin estar de acuerdo.- Dijo Wendy.

-Mis hijas son buenas personas, Ddraig, si ella decidió eso, entonces te encargo que la cuides, y la sigas respetando.- Le dijo Gohan muy serio y Ddraig asintió.

-Comprendo, lagartija, básicamente serás como el perro guardián de mi sobrina, ¿entiendes?.- Le dijo Gine seria.

-¿Perro guardián?.- Dijo Ddraig un poco decaído. -Yo no soy así, nunca las he espiado.- Siguió defendiéndose para después ver a Shirone. -Mi poder es tuyo, compañera, te ayudaré a comprenderlo y usarlo.- Le dijo Ddraig a lo que Shirone asintió sonriendo estirando su mano para saludar.

**Pasados los meses que restaban.**

-Y así están las cosas.- Dijo Makarov serio mientras Lucy lloraba y otros sonreían nerviosos.

Mientras Lucy miraba a Majin Boo dormido y después volteando a ver una gran cuenta por la comida que se comió cuando despertó. En eso Gohan, Wendy y sus hijas llegaban.

-¿Y exactamente qué es esa criatura?.- Le preguntó Ddraig a Shirone en su hombro.

-Boo, es un gran amigo, pero si se enoja podría poner en riesgo el universo.- Le respondió Shirone sorprendiendo a Ddraig pero muchos miembros de Fairy Tail se dieron cuenta de él.

-Shirone, Shirone.- Le llamó Natsu notándose estupefacto. -¡¿De dónde sacaste ese dragón?!.- Gritó Natsu mientras todos lo miraban y asentían queriendo saber.

-Es un amigo, él estaba dentro de mi.- Dijo Shirone dejando estupefacto a Natsu y Gajeel.

-Ya veo, ¿Entonces es tu amigo? Igneel.- Preguntó Natsu.

-En mi vida lo había visto.- Se escuchó la voz de Igneel confundiendo a todos.

-Oh, Natsu, lo lograste, que sorpresa.- Le dijo Wendy incrédula y Natsu sonreía.

-Fue más fácil de lo que pensé.- Respondió Natsu alardeando.

-No es cierto, Whis te ayudó, cerebro derretido.- Dijo Gajeel mientras ambos comenzaban a pelear.

-Lo suponía.- Dijo Gohan un riendo un poco.

-¿Y Gine y Minerva?.- Preguntó Wendy al no verlas.

-Dijeron tener algo qué hacer, y es probable que no lleguen antes de que empiecen los juegos.- Respondió Makarov impactando a todos.

-Pero Minerva dijo que quería participar.- Le habló Mirajane.

-Estoy tan sorprendida como tú, no creí que no fuesen a participar, después de ese infierno.- Le dijo Erza.

-En fin.- Habló Makarov levantándose. -Muy bien, mocosos, a raíz de que dos de los participantes previamente seleccionados, quedan dos puestos extra, y éstos son los seleccionados.- Dijo Makarov.

-Son Gohan.- -Cuente conmigo.- Dijo Gohan sonriendo.

-Wendy Marvell.- -Déjelo en mis manos.- Dijo Wendy.

-Erza Belserion.- -Por mis amigos, ganaré.- Dijo Erza seria.

-Natsu Dragneel.- -¡Vamos a patear el trasero de todos!.- Gritó Natsu motivado.

-Gray Fullbuster.- -Pongamos al gremio en la cima de nuevo.- Dijo Gray semi-desnudo.

-¿Estás bien con no participar?.- Le preguntó Eclair a Acnologia.

-Desde el principio dije que no lo haría, además así podemos ir por la ciudad como querías.- Le dijo Acnologia y Eclair le sonrió y éste se volteó un poco avergonzado.

-Gajeel, me sorprende que no hagas drama por no participar.- Le decía Levy.

-Giji, tengo cosas mejores qué hacer.- Le respondió Gajeel confundiéndola.

-Charle ¿Aun estás preocupada?.- Le preguntó Wendy.

-Quiero creer que la premonición que tuve no es del Daimatou Enbu o al menos durante éste.- Le dijo Charle un poco seria.

-No te preocupes, con nosotros aquí nada malo les pasará a nuestros amigos.- Le dijo Gohan sonriendo. -Además, recuerda que Jerez-sama y Beerus-sama dijeron que verían los juegos, es posible que ayuden.- Dijo, a lo que Charle asintió.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Con los participantes decididos! ¡Pongámonos en marcha! ¡Y ganemos esos 30...! Digo... ¡Pongamos a Fairy Tail en la cima!.- Gritó Makarov motivando a todos.

**En el camino.**

-¿Qué crees que haya surgido para que Gine y Minerva no participaran?.- Preguntó Erza de repente.

-Quién sabe, realmente estaban decididas a participar.- Respondió Gohan confundido.

-Gray.- Le habló Wendy ya que lo vio muy pensante. -¿Sucede algo?.- Preguntó.

-Tal vez nadie se ha dado cuenta, pero, ¿Alguien ha visto a Juvia?.- Preguntó Gray a lo que todos se quedaron pensantes.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, es cierto.- Le dijo Lucy.

-Yo no conozco a esa chica, pero he llegado oír hablar de ella.- Le comentó Eclair.

-Es una maga de agua, es muy fuerte y muy cercana a Gray. ¿A caso comienzas a extrañarla?.- Le preguntó Happy con una sonrisa pícara pero recibiendo un coscorrón.

-No es eso. Desde antes de lo del Fénix, no la he visto.- Comentó Gray a lo que todos se dieron cuenta.

-Ella ayuda a 17 de guardabosques, probablemente venga hoy, por eso es que Gine no está, fue por todos para que vean el Daimatou Enbu.- Le respondió Charle.

-Bueno, si es así supongo que no hay de qué preocuparse.- Dijo Gray pensante viendo al camino.

**En algún lugar del espacio.**

Una pequeña nave viajaba, en el que se encontraban algunos extraterrestres.

-¿Tú por qué te uniste al ejercito de Lord Freezer?.- Preguntó uno de ellos.

-Sencillo, la patrulla galáctica me perseguía, y al entrar en el ejercito de Freezer, dejaron de hacerlo.- Respondió una chica un poco burlona. -¿Y Tú?.- Le preguntó a una chica que iba con ellos.

-Tranquila, aunque no lo creas, esta chica fue de las que estuvo presentes durante la resurrección de Lord Freezer.- Le dijo el otro sorprendiéndola.

-¿En serio? Vaya, debes tener un alto cargo o algo así.- Le dijo la chica.

-No realmente, sólo estuve presente.- Respondió la chica. -Y por tu pregunta, Freezer-sama planea atacar la tierra, yo tengo asuntos con algunos de ahí.- Respondió la chica seria.

-Comprendo, por cierto, no sabemos tu nombre todavía ¿Cómo te llamas?.- Le preguntó.

-Juvia, Juvia Lockser.- Respondió Juvia.

**Fin del capítulo 11.**

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**laurenlmprincess: A un capítulo, ya casi comienzan.**

**Guest: Por eso nunca revelo nada, para que sean sorpresas ese tipo de giros, aunque a veces entre los diálogos doy señales de lo que podría suceder.**

**Nico2000: Pues de hecho hay demasiadas cosas cliché en este fanfic, desde GohanxWendy hasta los entrenamientos de los magos, cada quién lo hace a su manera y como puede, tomatelo con calma.**

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	12. La misión de Juvia

**Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Dragon Ball Super como Fairy Tail y otros animes y video-juegos mencionados y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**Dos Saiyajin en un mundo mágico.**

**Capítulo 12: La misión de Juvia.**

**Meses antes del Daimatou Enbu.**

Un bote iba a máxima velocidad en el océano, mientras llevaba algunos animales enjaulados, de eso, una gran ola se comenzó a formar frente a ellos, los navegantes detuvieron el bote asustados y comenzaron a dar la vuelta, pero al hacerlo se dieron cuenta que en realidad la ola se formaba alrededor de ellos, era como si el mar los encerrara.

-¿Qué creen que suceda si dejo caer mis aguas sobre ustedes?.- Escucharon una voz y se asustaron al ver un gran rostro formado en el agua. -Devuelvan estas criaturas a su hogar, o sientan la ira del mar.- Amenazó. En un cambió de escena Juvia y A-17 liberaban a los animales.

-Una buena estrategia a decir verdad, yo simplemente hubiese ido a golpearlos.- Le dijo A-17 a Juvia que sólo se avergonzó un poco. -Te has vuelto tan fuerte que puedes incluso mover el océano, felicidades.- Le comentó.

-Gracias, por cierto, volveré a mi mundo, si mal no recuerdo, Gohan volverá pronto de con Jerez-sama para sus exámenes, e iré con él para visitar a mis amigos.- Le dijo Juvia.

-Comprendo. Puedes tomar uno de los botes, también puedes regresar cuando quieras.- Le dijo A-17 a lo que Juvia asintió.

-Saludos a tu esposa e hijos.- Dijo Juvia despidiéndose. Viajando, en medio del océano, Juvia sentía la brisa con el agua y volteando al cielo, esperando llegar pronto cuando algo captó su atención, una nave espacial voló sobre ella. -"¿Los Saiyajin? Pero esa no es la dirección a la casa de Bulma, creo que iré con ellos para guiarlos.".- Pensó comenzando a seguir la nave.

Hasta que la vio aterrizar en una isla muy pequeña, el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse y Juvia notó que Shenlong fue invocado, aceleró y al llegar comenzó a acercarse. De eso Shenlong se retiró, dándose cuenta que el deseo fue pedido. Se acercó y notó a algunos extraterrestres con armaduras similares a las de los Saiyajin además de otras tres personas, que más bien eran niños, Pilaf, Mai y Shu.

-Lleven los pedazos de Lord Freezer a la capsula de recuperación.- Ordenó un tipo amarillo, Kikono, a lo que los demás asintieron.

-"¿Freezer? ¿Revivieron a ese tipo que les causó tantas tragedias a Gohan, Gine y los demás?".- Pensó Juvia atónita recordando la historia por parte de Goku.

-¿Qué hacemos con ellos?- Preguntó un pequeño azul, Sorbet.

-Sin cabos sueltos.- Respondió otra extraterrestre azul, Berriblu.

-"Estos tipos, ¿A unos niños? ¿En serio? Debo hacer algo, ¿pero qué? No soy tan fuerte como para enfrentar seres tan poderosos. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?".- Pensaba Juvia un poco ansiosa, sin darse cuenta que hizo ruido.

-¿Quién anda ahí?.- Preguntó uno poniendo a todos alerta, Juvia se asustó, pero con un poco de valor salió. -¿Una mocosa?.- Dijo.

-Ustedes.- Les llamó la atención Juvia. -Acaban de mencionar a Freezer-sama ¿Cierto?.- Preguntó para sorpresa de los presentes. -Que suerte tengo de encontrarlos. Permitan a Juvia unirme al Ejercito de Freezer-sama.- Pidió Juvia.

-¿Tú?- Preguntó un tipo alto viendo a Juvia y presionando un botón en su Scouter. -350 es muy débil, Sorbet-sama, no creo que nos sirva.- Comentó, Tagoma.

-El Capitán Ginyu mencionó muchas veces lo equivocados que estaban al confiar demasiado de los Scouter, veo que no se equivocaba.- Dijo Juvia seria, para sorpresa de los presentes.

-¿Está aquí?.- Preguntó Sorbet sorprendido.

-"Sobre la marcha, juega."- Pensaba Juvia, y asintió. -Lo estuvo, después de lo del Planeta Namek, vino a la tierra, se podría decir que crió a Juvia, pero fue descubierto por los guerreros de este planeta, por eso es que quiero unirme.- Les dijo Juvia seria pero confundiéndolos de ver cómo ella hablaba de sí misma en tercera persona.

-¿Y qué podría hacer una debilucha como tú en el ejército de Lord Freezer?.- Preguntó arrogante Tagoma.

-Cierto es que Juvia no es físicamente fuerte.- Les dijo Juvia seria. -Pero.- Alzó sus manos y vieron cómo el océano se levantó. -Cualquier sitio con agua, es territorio de Juvia.- Dijo y una parte del océano tomó la forma de un dragón serpentino de agua y se dirigió a atacar a los tres niños que estaban ahí, cuando todos vieron ya no había nada ahí. -"Ésta es mi oportunidad ahora que están distraídos"-

-Me agrada.- Antes de actuar, Berriblu le llamó la atención. -Adelante, sube, hay que irnos antes de que los guerreros de la tierra descubran que estamos aquí.- Le dijo, Juvia asintió y se fueron.

-"No salió como pensaba. ¿Ahora cómo escapo?"- Pensó Juvia un poco nerviosa viendo que se alejaban del planeta. -"Bueno, al menos esos niños están a salvo."- Pensó un poco aliviada. Mientras Pilaf, Mai y Shu estaban confundidos de que estaban en una burbuja de aire bajo el agua y después salieron frente a un bote.

-Oye tú.- Le habló Kikono. -Lord Freezer está a punto de recuperarse por completo, si estuviste tanto tiempo en la tierra, debes de tener algo de información valiosa.- Juvia estaba seria por fuera, pero por dentro estaba nerviosa y sólo asintió.

Juvia siguió a Kikono hasta un ara de la nave donde había varias personas reunidas, se puso junto a algunos soldados hasta que la cápsula de recuperación se abrió y de ahí salió Freezer y todos hicieron una reverencia, Freezer los vio.

-Es un honor tenerlo de vuelta, Lord Freezer.- Le dijo Kikono.

-Se tardaron en revivirme, ¿A caso sin mi no pudieron conquistar el universo?.- Preguntó Freezer con arrogancia.

-Así es.- Le respondió Berriblu sonriendo. -Luego de la muerte de usted y King Cold, su hermano Cooler se encargó de todo, hasta que él también fue derrotado por los guerreros de la tierra, nos las arreglamos, incluso la patrulla galáctica nos temía, pero todo se fue por el caño luego de que los Saiyajin revivieron y se unieron a la patrulla galáctica.- Le explicó.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡¿Cómo rayos es que revivieron?!- Preguntó Freezer furioso.

-Los guerreros de la tierra.- Juvia habló sin querer pero se calló al ver que la voltearon a ver.

-Esa mocosa es una terrícola, ¿Qué hace aquí?.- Preguntó Freezer serio.

-Quiso unirsenos, al parecer Ginyu la crió o algo así, la trajimos por si tenía información valiosa.- Le dijo Sorbet sorprendiéndolo un poco y Juvia hizo una reverencia.

-"Aunque sólo sé de Ginyu por las historias de Goku y Gohan."- Pensó Juvia. -Juvia Lockser, un honor estar en su presencia.- Dijo Juvia y Freezer la observó.

-Ya veo, explícame por qué los Saiyajin están vivos, o te mataré de forma cruel.- Le dijo Freezer sonriendo de lo más inocente asustando a Juvia.

-Los Saiyajin revivieron para ayudar a derrotar a Majin Boo.- Le dijo y Freezer hizo un rostro de sorpresa.

-¿Algo más? ¿O ya es todo lo que puedes decir?.- Preguntó Freezer.

-¿Qué más quiere saber?.- Preguntó Juvia un poco nerviosa.

-Lo que sepas de los guerreros de la tierra, y si sabes algo de un Saiyajin llamado Son Goku, quiero que escupas todo, y decidiré si te dejo con vida.- Le dijo Freezer.

-¿Son Goku? Ah, bueno, él junto a otros Saiyajin derrotaron a Majin Boo.- Decía Juvia sorprendiendo un poco a Freezer. -Y después de eso pelearon contra un sujeto con forma de gato que se hace llamar Dios de la Destrucción, ¿Bills?.-

-¡¿Se enfrentaron a Beerus?!- Preguntó Freezer sorprendido.

-Sí, ese, también sus hijos pelearon con una mujer muy bella que también decía ser una diosa, aunque creo que ahora entrenan con ellos.- Terminó Juvia y Freezer estaba serio y pensativo mirando al espacio. -"Creo que está asustado, bien, así dejará la tierra en paz y después Juvia buscará una forma para huir."- Pensó Juvia.

-Quién lo diría. Lamentablemente, mi venganza tendrá que aplazarse.- Dijo Freezer molesto.

-¿Venganza?.- Preguntó Kikono.

-Por supuesto, ninguno de ustedes tiene idea de lo que pasé en el infierno, esos miserables Saiyajin deben obtener su merecido.- Respondió Freezer molesto.

-Señor, ¿no cree que debería olvidarse de eso? así como está es probable que lo vuelvan a matar.- Le dijo Tagoma. Sin responder, todos fueron testigos de cómo Freezer disparaba rayos de energía a Tagoma al grado de casi matarlo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirte así a mi de esa manera?.- Le dijo Freezer muy amenazante.

-Lo lamento, por favor, deme otra oportunidad, haré lo que pida.- Dijo Tagoma asustado y Freezer sonrió.

-Encárgate de ella, sólo así podrás salvarte.- Le respondió Freezer, pero cualquiera pudo darse cuenta de la mentira, aunque Juvia se asustó. Sin pensárselo, Tagoma atacó a Juvia atravesando su cuerpo con su mano mientras sonreía.

-Freezer-sama ¿Entonces eso significa que el ganador de esta pelea vive?.- Preguntó Juvia sorprendiendo a todos, viendo que en vez de sangre había agua. -Lo siento, Juvia es agua y el agua es Juvia.- Parte de la mano de Juvia se volvió agua y rodeó la cabeza de Tagoma ahogándolo, después de unos segundos lo liberó y Tagoma cayó al suelo tosiendo.

-Vaya, en la pelea sólo debe sobrevivir uno, acaba con él si quieres vivir.- Ordenó Freezer. Tagoma se molestó y con su mano partió a Juvia pero les sorprendió ver a Juvia con sus mitades como si fuera de agua.

-¿No cree que eso es un regalo para él?.- Preguntó Juvia confundiéndolo. Después volvió a repetir su acto mientras miraban a Tagoma. -Sin ofender, por sus palabras de posponer su venganza, significa que usted quiere entrenar, para entrenar, necesita algo qué golpear ¿Me equivoco?.- Le preguntó Juvia sonriendo y volviendo a unirse, después liberándolo tosiendo. Freezer la vio y sonrió.

-Ojojojo, me agrada esta chica.- Dijo Freezer sonriendo.

-¿Eso significa que de verdad va a entrenar?.- Preguntó Kikono sorprendido.

-Desde que nací he sido un prodigio, sin necesidad de entrenar he sido sumamente poderoso, me pregunto, ¿Qué sucederá si entreno?.- Dijo Freezer sonriendo de forma maligna. -Mientras lo hago, quiero que los soldados actuales busquen más reclutas para el ejército de Freezer, comenzando desde este momento.- Ordenó a lo que todos asintieron retirándose.

-Señor, hay algo que se me pasó comentar.- Le dijo Berriblu. -También hicimos nuestra investigación, al parecer los hijos de Son Goku, pueden viajar a otra dimensión.- Le comentó.

-¿Otra dimensión? Si mal no recuerdo sólo Jerez y Beerus podían dar el permiso para viajar así. Bueno, es tiempo de entrenar, y de volver a traer mi imperio de terror.- Dijo Freezer sonriendo de manera malévola.

-"Nunca creí que mis años en Phantom Lord me ayudarían. Pobre tipo, sé que es malo, pero no podía dejar que lo mataran, pero creo que ahora será peor..."- Pensaba Juvia caminando hacia donde estaban los demás soldados. -"¿En qué lío me metí? ¡¿Ahora cómo escapo de todo ésto?! ¡Gray-sama me odiará cuando sepa lo que hice!"- Pensaba asustada y a la vez triste.

**Presente.**

-¿Entonces sí has visto a Freezer-sama de cerca? ¿Es tan pequeño como parece?.- Preguntó la chica alien que iba con ella.

-No deberías decir eso, he sabido de soldados que perdieron la vida sólo porque tenían mal aliento.- Le dijo el que iba piloteando.

-Lemo tiene razón, Chirai, no hables así, aun si no llevas el Scouter.- Le advirtió Juvia.

-De acuerdo, no se amarguen.- Dijo Chirai sentándose.

-"Aunque he estado en el ejercito de Freezer por cuatro meses, aun no he podido encontrar una manera de escapar o al menos advertir sobre Freezer, cada que encontramos a alguien, es un delincuente que se une sin pensarlo dos veces."- Pensaba Juvia. -"Mis amigos deben de estar preocupados, he desaparecido mucho tiempo."- Pensó viendo al espacio.

-Oh, ¿Qué veo?.- Les llamó la atención Lemo viendo el tablero. -En aquel planeta hay cuatro presencias poderosas.- Les dijo y ambas se sorprendieron un poco.

-Quizá con estas personas la recompensa sea mayor.- Les dijo Chirai emocionada.

Descendiendo cerca de un puerto de una ciudad y después buscando con los Scouter, hasta que encontraron a cuatro mujeres. O mejor dicho, ellas los encontraron y rodearon.

-Por esas armaduras, supongo que ustedes son parte del ejercito de Freezer.- Dijo una de ellas.

-Así es.- Le respondió Chirai. -Estamos buscando reclutas, ¿quieren unirse?- Preguntó y hubo seriedad.

-No creo que ellas hayan preguntado por eso, Chirai.- Le dijo Lemo procurando su arma.

-El ejercito de Freezer va en contra de todo lo que creemos, por eso nosotras los detendremos.- Dijo otra.

-Ribriand.- Dijo una.

-Roasy.- Dijo otra.

-Kakunsa.- Dijo la otra.

-¡Somos el escuadrón doncella! ¡Y en el nombre de la justicia y el amor! ¡Los detendremos!- Gritaron las tres.

-Bikal, éste será tu debut.- Le dijo Kakunsa.

-Sí, Kakunsa-sama.- Dijo la cuarta.

-Ahora sí estamos en problemas.- Dijo Lemo un poco preocupado. Cuando vieron que el mar comenzó a alzarse.

-Que suerte que haya sido cerca del agua.- Dijo Juvia llamando la atención de todos y el agua comenzó a rodearlos haciendo como si estuvieran dentro de un tornado de agua. -Chirai, Lemo, preparen la nave para irnos.- Les dijo Juvia a lo que sin decir nada el agua los tomó y los sacó del remolino.

-Oh, a pesar de ser parte de los soldados de Freezer mantienes algo de fraternidad por tus compañeros.- Le dijo Ribriand y Juvia estaba seria. -Pero te has quedado sola contra las cuatro doncellas más poderosas del universo.- Dijo mientras la rodearon.

-¿Qué tan grande es tu amor?.- Preguntó Juvia confundiéndolas.

-Lo suficiente para combatir a todo el mal del universo.- Dijo Ribriand y Juvia la miró seria.

-Gracias al cielo.- Dijo Juvia feliz, confundiéndolas. -No saben cuánto tiempo he estado buscando a alguien como ustedes.- Les comentó confundiéndolas más.

**Con Chirai y Lemo.**

-Oye, tenemos que volver por ella.- Le dijo Chirai.

-Lo sé, lo sé.- Dijo Lemo encendiendo la nave y despegando, yendo a donde estaba el tornado de agua. -Espero que sepa qué hacer.- Dijo mientras se aproximaban.

Al llegar, el tornado de agua se comprimía y Chirai abrió la puerta estirando su mano, el tornado se deshizo desplomándose toda el agua sobre el muelle, pero una cierta cantidad de agua salió disparada hacia la nave y Chirai sujetó una mano de agua, para ayudar a Juvia a subir y entrar, cerrando la puerta y volviendo a la entrada.

La nave salió al espacio y el agua volvía al océano mientras las cuatro doncellas se levantaban mojadas y Ribriand se quedaba seria viendo al cielo, las otras tres caminaron a ella igual volteando al cielo serias.

**En la nave.**

-¡Eso fue genial!.- Le dijo Chirai a Juvia que sólo sonreía nerviosa.

-Fue suerte, la verdad.- Les dijo Juvia.

-La próxima yo invito los tragos.- Les dijo Lemo mientras continuaban su viaje. -Bueno, eso fue peligroso.- Dijo un poco relajado.

-Había escuchado de ellas, pero no me creía que realmente nos las encontraríamos.- Dijo Chirai sentándose.

-Pero también nos deja en más desventaja, siendo de los que menos han reclutado y el hecho de que huyéramos, creo que Freezer-sama no lo tomaría bien, hablo de nuestras cabezas.- Les comentó Juvia.

**Earthland, Crocus.**

Los magos de Fairy Tail llegaron a la ciudad de Crocus maravillados por el lugar y los adornos y eventos que se hacían en la calle por el Daimatou Enbu, aunque también notaron que algunas personas parecían irse burlando de ellos, no les hicieron caso y continuaron en lo suyo. Fuegos artificiales se vían saliendo de un gran coliseo dejando a algunos sorprendidos y emocionados.

-Oh, han llegado.- Les habló Makarov y todos vieron a sus amigos. -Bien, cuento con ustedes para la victoria.- Les dijo.

-Seguro... ¿Jerez-sama?.- Dijo Natsu sorprendido al verla.

-Mantengan mi identidad en secreto por el momento, pienso quedarme a observar y ver si es cierto que es un juego que valga la pena ver.- Dijo Jerez entre los miembros de Fairy Tail. -¿Qué Gine no iba a participar?.- Preguntó al no verla.

-Parece que fue por nuestros amigos para que también vean los juegos.- Le respondió Gohan.

-Estaremos apoyándolos desde las gradas.- Le dijo Simon a Erza, pero ésta se preocupó pues olvidó que era posible que se encontrara con Jellal.

-Claro, estaremos dándolo todo por ustedes.- Le respondió Erza, pero aun con una preocupación disimulada.

-Bueno, nos enteramos de una regla para que puedan participar.- Les habló Levy. -Si los participantes no están a las 0 Horas en su habitación de hotel serán descalificados.- Les advirtió.

-Entonces tenemos tiempo de sobra, ya que estamos en ésta ciudad, vayamos a divertirnos.- Dijo Natsu motivado, mientras algunos le siguieron el juego.

-Bien, tengo hambre, Gray, lleva a tu maestra a comer.- Le dijo Ur.

-¿Te parece que tengo mucho dinero?.- Le reprendió Gray molestando a Ur.

-Yo la llevaré, maestra.- Voltearon y vieron a Lyon. -Si están aquí significa que participarán.- Comentó y asintieron y en eso vio a Gohan hablando con Wendy y sus hijas. -¿Gohan participará?.- Preguntó un poco nervioso y asintieron.

-¿Ya te dio miedo?.- Preguntó Gray semi desnudo.

-Estoy emocionado.- Dijo Lyon temblando semi desnudo y ambos recibieron un zape.

-¡Les dije que controlen sus impulsos de desnudarse en público!.- Regañaba una semi-desnuda Ur a Gray y Lyon que estupefactos la miraban mientras Ultear trata de cubrirla y Meredy sonreía nerviosa.

**Con Gohan.**

-¿Quieren comer algo? ¿O prefieren pasear?- Preguntó Gohan a sus hijas.

-Vamos a pasear.- Respondieron ambas.

Se fueron caminando viendo los diferentes lugares que había, después de un rato fueron a comer, y siguieron paseando, cada quien viendo las diferentes partes de la ciudad, cuando los lugareños miraban a Ddraig en el hombro de Shirone se quedaban un poco estupefactos al ver al pequeño dragón incluso llegaban a la conclusión de que era un juguete. Wendy y Gohan caminan con Charle, Kuroka y Shirone por las calles de la ciudad de Crocus paseando y encontrándose con alguien.

-Oigan, ¿Qué aquella chica no es?...- Les llamó la atención Charle a Wendy y Gohan, vieron a una de las guardias dándole ordenes a otros soldados.

-Ella es...- Dijo Gohan.

-Eso parece, vamos a saludarla.- Respondió Wendy y fueron con ella. -Veo que lograste tu sueño de trabajar en la Guardia Real, Riana.- Le dije Wendy a una chica que confundida los veía.

-Oigan, un paso atrás, la Capitana Riana está trabajando.- Le dijo un guardia serio.

-¡¿Capitana?!- Dijeron ambos sorprendidos y Riana los reconoció.

-Oh. ¿Gohan? y ¿Wendy?... Está bien.- Dijo Riana. -Me alegra verlos a ambos.- Dijo a lo que ambos sonrieron.

-Capitana ¿Eh? Después de todo sí eres una manda más.- Le dijo Charle y Riana la vio confundida, Charle sonrió y explotó pasando a su forma gatuna. -A que no te lo esperabas.- Le dijo Charle sonriendo y volviendo a su forma humana.

-Es una sorpresa, la verdad, y en sí no sólo soy Capitana, soy una de los Guardias Personales de la Princesa Hisui.- Confesó Riana para sorpresa de los tres. -Se me quedó lo de Capitana porque antes lo era, pero con lo sucedido con los dragones, la Princesa vio personalmente mis habilidades mientras la protegía, así que me eligió.- Les relató.

-Eso es genial, cuando Gine y Minerva se enteren, se alegrarán.- Le dijo Wendy.

-¿Participarán en el Daimatou Enbu?- Les preguntó y asintieron, Riana sonrió. -Los estaré apoyando desde ¿eso es un dragón?.- Preguntó confundida.

-Sí, Wendy lo hizo pequeño.- Le respondió Gohan a lo que Riana se sorprendió.

-Capitana.- Interrumpió un soldado.

-Ya voy, tendrán que disculparme, estoy demasiado atareada con todo ésto del Daimatou Enbu, saluden a Gine y Minerva de mi parte.- Les dijo Riana comenzando a caminar.

-¿Es amiga suya? Papá.- Preguntó Shirone y Riana que logró escuchar se detuvo.

**Flashback. **

Wendy y Minerva eran entrenadas por los gemelos, mientras Charle los observaba, de eso, escucharon algo que les llamó la atención, al ir, vieron a una niña que estaba frente a tres bandidos.

-Devuelvan lo que han robado, rufianes.- Decía la niña con una espada de madera en sus manos amenazando a lo que rieron.

-¿Y quién me obligará?.- Dijo uno de ellos a lo que la niña atacó con su espada de madera, pero fue detenida, arrebatada su espada y pateada, comenzando a reír. -Ahora ¿Qué haremos contigo?.- Le dijo.

-Oigan, déjenla en paz.- Les habló Gohan y los cuatro lo vieron además de las demás.

-¿O qué? Mocoso.- Respondió uno de ellos.

Antes de más, los tres bandidos ya estaban inconscientes en el suelo, mientras Gohan se sacudía las manos, Gine tomó la espada de madera y se la dio a la niña que se levantó pero mostrándose un poco orgullosa.

-No era necesario, ya los tenía.- Dijo pero recibió un zape.

-Se dice gracias.- Le dijo Gine siendo ella la que le dio el zape, y la chica se sobaba la cabeza.

-Ya, no seas así, Gine.- Le dijo Wendy.

-¿Estás bien?.- Le preguntó Minerva.

-Como dije, no hacía falta.- Les respondió.

-Es bueno ver que estás bien, soy Gohan, ellas son Minerva, Wendy, Charle, y ella es mi gemela malvada Gine.- Presentó aunque lo último casi la hace reír.

-Riana, futura manda más de la Guardia Real del Reino de Fiore.- Se presentó la chica con un aire de grandeza.

-Sí, derrotando tantos bandidos tú sola, seguro.- Le dijo Gine sarcástica molestándola.

-¡¿Quieres ver de qué estoy hecha?!.- Le amenazó Riana lanzándose al ataque pero en un rápido movimiento Gine le quitó la espada de madera y quedaron en una posición en la que Gine con un rostro serio tenía la punta de la espada contra Riana.

-Otra vez.- Le dijo Gine devolviendo la espada y Riana molesta se fue contra Gine, repitiendo el mismo acto. -Otra vez.- Le dijo, repitiendo. -Otra vez.- Le dijo, repitiendo.

-¿La está entrenando?...- Preguntó Minerva confundida.

-La actitud de Riana, así era Gine de mas pequeña.- Le respondió Gohan sonriendo. Hasta que anocheció, Riana jadeaba mientras los demás observaban.

-Suficiente por hoy, invítame una cena y mañana continuaremos, claro, si realmente quieres ser más fuerte.- Le dijo Gine a lo Riana se quedó estupefacta.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Sí, les hablamos de ella, cuando entrenábamos a tu mamá y Minerva la conocimos, estaba entrenando para estar en la Guardia Real y al parecer lo logró.- Comentó Gohan sorprendiendo a ambas.

-Oye.- Le llamó Riana y vieron que estaba molesta. -Te dijo papá, he de suponer que son tus hijas y de Wendy.- Comentó y ambos asintieron, antes de decir más Gohan tenía un puño en la cara. -¡¿Qué rayos les pasa a los dos?!.- Preguntó enojada.

-Riana ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Preguntó Wendy confundida.

-¡¿Cómo que por qué?!- Dijo Riana sacudiendo a Wendy. -¡La más grande tiene de menos 9 años! ¡¿No pudieron aguantarse o qué?! Voy a tener que buscar a Gine y hablar con ella, no puedo creer que los dejara hacer eso, debería mandarte arrestar por indecente.- Les regañó Riana muy molesta y sólo se quedaron estupefactos.

-Oiga, por favor no golpee a papá, él es bueno, nos salvó de tipos malos y nos adoptó.- Le dijo Kuroka y Riana se quedó estupefacta y volteó a ver a Wendy y Gohan que sólo asintieron y Riana comenzó a ponerse roja por lo que pensó, mientras sus soldados no tenían expresión al ver a su Capitana así.

-No te preocupes, mi hermano tuvo la misma reacción.- Le dijo Wendy.

-¿Hermano?.- Preguntó Riana confundida.

-Oye, ¿Cuando estás libre? Reunámonos, estoy seguro que a Gine y Minerva les alegrará verte.- Le propuso Gohan.

-De acuerdo, los veré mañana en la noche después del Daimatou Enbu... Lo siento.- Dijo Riana aun un poco avergonzada retirándose con sus soldados. -Una palabra de ésto y sus cabezas ruedan.- Les dijo a sus soldados mientras Wendy y Gohan sonreían un poco nerviosos mientras la miraban alejarse.

**Con Natsu.**

Natsu estaba igualmente paseando con Happy y Kon, como es costumbre Lucy lo acompañaba, pero ésta vez, también iba Acnologia, ya que Eclair y Lucy siempre iban juntas, aunque Acnologia seguía con su semblante serio.

-Esto es maravilloso.- Decía Kon pero no por lo que se veía, sino por lo que él veía, lo cual era a Lucy.

-¡¿A dónde miras?!.- Lucy lo golpeó y lo pisó en el suelo.

-Bonito ángulo.- Dijo Kon viendo hacia arriba haciendo gritar a Lucy y pisarlo más.

-Deberías dejar de hacer eso.- Le llamó la atención Happy. -Hablo de vestirte menos erótica.- Le dijo a Lucy dándose cuenta que se burlaba de ella.

-Oh, extraño a Orihime.- Dijo Kon cuando ahora Eclair captó su atención pero antes de actuar, la mirada seria de Acnologia le hizo no intentar nada.

Cuando escucharon ruidos y gritos sobre una pelea, la sola palabra captó la atención de Natsu y fue a ver a lo que los demás lo siguieron, Lo que había eran dos Exceed y dos magos que habían derrotado a otros y las personas hablaban de ellos, mencionándolos como los más fuertes de Sabertooth.

-¿Sabertooth?.- Preguntó Natsu llamando su atención.

-¿Natsu Dragneel?.- Dijo uno de ellos, siendo Sting. -Entonces los rumores sobre tu participación eran ciertos después de todo.- Comentó.

-¿Nos conocemos?.- Preguntó Natsu confundido.

-Tú eres el inútil Dragon Slayer que no pudo vencer a Acnologia.- Le dijo Sting un poco sombrío. -Yo te admiraba, tanto que me hice un Dragon Slayer, soy Sting, por cierto, y él es Rogue, ambos somos verdaderos Dragon Slayer.- Se presentó Sting.

-¿Verdaderos?- Preguntó Eclair un poco confundida viendo a Acnologia que sólo estaba indiferente.

-Somos Dragon Slayers de la Tercera Generación, nosotros acabamos con la vida de los dragones que nos entrenaron.- Declaró Sting y Acnologia comenzó a reír como loco, llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Tienes algo qué decir?.- Preguntó Rogue serio y notaron en Acnologia una sonrisa.

-Un par de aficionados imbéciles no podrían ni siquiera con un Wyvern, menos con un Dragón.- Les dijo Acnologia sonriendo burlón.

-Acni, no.- Le dijo Eclair poniéndose frente a él. -No valen la pena.- Le dijo calmándolo.

-Jaja, hazle caso a tu mujer y trata de mantener tu pico cerrado, en fin, nos vemos en los juegos.- Les dijo Sting retirándose.

-Oye ¿Realmente lo hicieron? Igneel.- Le preguntó Natsu.

-"Ya habíamos hablado de eso."- Le respondió Igneel y Natsu sonrió.

**Habitaciones.**

-Se tardaron.- Los regañó Erza. -...Wendy ¿Y Gohan?.- Le preguntó al no verlo.

-Fue a llevar a mis hijas con mamá y Grandine. No te preocupes.- Le dijo Wendy.

-Quedan 5 minutos, confío en su velocidad, pero, es un poco distraído.- Le dijo Erza a lo que Wendy sólo rió.

-Chicos.- Entró Lucy. -Venimos a desearles suerte.- Le dijo Lucy junto a Happy y Kon. -¿Y Gohan?.- Preguntó recibiendo la misma respuesta.

De pronto dieron las 12 y se comenzó a sentir un temblor además de las luces provenientes de afuera, al salir, vieron una gran hombre calabaza que les comenzó a dar la bienvenida a todos los gremios participantes, además de las reglas de un evento preliminar.

-Para reducir el número de gremios participantes de 113 a 8 competirán en una carrera, la linea de partida es su hotel.- Explicó la calabaza mientras se creaban escaleras frente a la ventana. -¡Que de comienzo el Laberinto del Cielo!.- Gritó.

-¿Gohan?.- Preguntó Wendy de repente.

-"Puedo sentir el Ki de Lucy con ustedes, dile que tome mi lugar por el momento." Le dijo Gohan para sorpresa de Wendy.

-¿Sucedió algo?- Preguntó Wendy.

-"Hablaremos cuando ganen la preliminar."- Respondió Gohan, Wendy se quedó seria.

-Lucy, Gohan no llegará, estás en la lista de miembros de reserva, te necesitamos.- Lee dijo Wendy dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-Entonces en marcha, no hay que quedarnos atrás.- Les dijo Natsu tomando a Lucy y todos comenzaron a seguirlo.

Durante la carrera se encontraban con otros gremios a los que enfrentaban y derrotaban sin esfuerza, aunque no sólo ellos, los diferentes gremios luchaban entre ellos para seguir y ganar. Mientras eso pasaba dentro del laberinto, por fuera los espectadores sólo miraban cómo caían los vencidos.

-¿A qué clase de idiota se le ocurre hacer algo así a mitad de la noche? Mientras yo duermo.- Decía Beerus molesto por haber sido interrumpido en su sueño. -Para su información, he destruido galaxias enteras por menores ofensas.- Dijo enojado con una aura morada.

-Beerus-sama ¿Un pudin mientras mira la carrera?.- Le ofreció Mavis a lo que éste lo tomó y se calmó y los demás también.

Mientras los magos seguían compitiendo, cuando se movía el laberinto, simplemente se calmaban o eran ayudados a flotar por Wendy, continuaron corriendo a la meta hasta llegar con el hombre calabaza.

-Felicitaciones, soy Kabo, les informo que han logrado culminar con éxito la carrera.- Les felicitó Kabo emocionándolos.

-Supongo que somos los primeros.- Presumió Natsu.

-No. A penas y lo lograron, ustedes son el último equipo en llegar.- Les dijo Kabo dejando a todos estupefactos.

**En el espacio.**

-Chicas, miren ésto.- Les habló Lemo a ambas.

-¿Qué es? ¿Alguien más con un gran poder?.- Preguntó Juvia.

-No, es más bien una señal de auxilio, está en una de las frecuencias antiguas del ejercito de Freezer.- Le respondió Lemo.

-¿Deberíamos investigar?.- Sugirió Chirai a lo Lemo fijó rumbo, hasta llegar a un planeta en el que aterrizaron cerca de una nave destruida y deteriorada. -Está vacía.- Les dijo Chirai luego de investigar, cuando alguien llegó con ellos y con cautela se acercaron.

-Esperen, esa cola, él es un Saiyajin.- Les dijo Juvia y se pusieron alerta.

-Así es, soy un Saiyajin al servicio de Lord Freezer, mi nombre es Paragus.- Dijo el Saiyajin para sorpresa de los tres.

-"¿Paragus? ¿Por qué me es familiar ese nombre?"- Pensaba Juvia.

-¿Al servicio de Freezer-sama? Qué raro, que yo sepa todos los Saiyajin pertenecen a la patrulla galáctica.- Le dijo Chirai para su sorpresa.

-¿Qué dijiste?.- Preguntó Paragus sorprendido.

-¿Pues cuánto llevas aquí?.- Preguntó Lemo.

-Como 40 años, creo.- Le respondió Paragus.

-Oh, Lemo, su poder de pelea es de 4200.- Chirai emocionada.

-Hay que llevarlo ante Freezer-sama.- Dijo Lemo. -¿Sólo estás tu?.- Preguntó.

-No, hay alguien más lo llamaré.- Dijo Paragus pero antes un gran monstruo comenzó a llegar con hostilidad asustando a todos.

-¡Juvia, has algo con tu agua!.- Le dijo Chirai asustada.

-¡En este planeta no hay agua!.- Respondió Juvia asustada asustando a sus compañeros.

-¡Broly!.- Gritó Paragus.

Juvia se quedó en shock al escuchar ese nombre, antes de darse cuenta, alguien había golpeado al gran monstruo dejándolo fuera de combate con sólo un golpe. Juvia seguía atónita, mientras la pesadilla que vivió en Edolas pasaba por su mente y ante ella había un tipo alto y Juvia caía de rodillas.

-"Oh no.".- Fue lo único que pensó Juvia al ver al sujeto frente a ella.

**Fin del capítulo 12.**

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**laurenlmprincess: Bueno, se medio aclaró haha.**

**Guest: Son fuertes sí, (Spoiler) los dejarán impactados.**

**Nico2000: Bueno aquí ya se vio qué hace Juvia. Por tu pregunta del atuendo a decir verdad no pensé en eso. Siempre ha sido mi idea dejarlos como en el anime, así que puedes imaginarlo tú.**

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	13. Que comiencen los juegos

**Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Dragon Ball Super como Fairy Tail y otros animes y video-juegos mencionados y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**Dos Saiyajin en un mundo mágico.**

**Capítulo 13: Que comiencen los juegos.**

**En el espacio.**

Juvia estaba atónita ante la presencia de aquel Saiyajin que los aterró en Edolas, tanto que cayó de rodillas llamando la atención de Chirai y Lemo que confundidos miraban ese terror en ella, por curiosidad, Chirai presionó el botón del Scouter y también se quedó impresionada.

-Él es mi hijo, Broly.- Presentó Paragus.

-No puedo creerlo, el nivel de este tipo supera las lecturas.- Dijo Chirai sorprendida.

-¿Qué?.- Dijo Lemo haciendo lo mismo y quedando sorprendido. -Vaya, ahora entiendo la impresión de Juvia, vamos, suban a la nave.- Les dijo a lo que comenzaron a subir.

-Juvia.- Le llamó Chirai pero fue interrumpida.

-Chirai.- Interrumpió Juvia. -Tenemos que dejarlos.- Susurró Juvia asustada sorprendiendo a Chirai. -Ese tipo, Broly, es peligroso.- Advirtió y Chirai confundida volteó a verlos viendo que Broly miraba la nave confundido.

-Vamos, que no te impresione el hecho de que los Scouter no pudieran medir su poder, no parece que sea un mal tipo.- Le decía Chirai pero Juvia estaba igual.

-¿Se van a quedar o qué?.- Les llamó Lemo a lo que Chirai jaló a Juvia subiéndola a la nave, pero ella estaba aun preocupada, tratando de no hacer contacto visual con Broly. Retirándose.

-Comprendo, Freezer-sama estará complacido de recibir a alguien así, los esperamos con ansias.- Habló Berriblu por la radio.

-Tardaremos dos días en llegar a los cuarteles, así que pónganse cómodos.- Les dijo Lemo.

-Juvia.- Le llamó Chirai que seguía un poco ida. -Ya, tranquilízate.- Le dijo dándole un chocolate y Juvia asintió.

-¿Qué es eso?.- Preguntó Broly de repente haciendo que Juvia se exaltara un poco. Viendo ambas que Broly no dejaba de olfatear.

-Chocolate, ten uno.- Le dijo Chirai amistosa, Broly iba a dar una mordida asustando un poco a ambas. -Espera, primero se abre.- Le dijo abriéndolo y dándoselo a lo que Broly lo tomó y lo devoró, haciendo reír a Chirai pero Juvia estaba confundida.

-Otro.- Pidió Broly dejándolas estupefactas.

-Al menos da las gracias primero.- Le dijo Chirai bromeando preocupando a Juvia.

-Agradécele, Broly.- Se escuchó a Paragus.

-Gracias, te lo agradezco mucho.- Dijo Broly con respeto para sorpresa de ambas.

-No es necesario ser tan formal, con un simple gracias basta.- Le dijo Chirai dando una seña con la mano.

-Gracias.- Dijo Broly haciendo la misma seña mal hecha, mientras Juvia estaba confundida.

-"Una bestia que sólo le interesa la destrucción... ¿De verdad es el mismo sujeto?"- Se comenzó a cuestionar Juvia mientras seguían con su viaje.

**Earthland.**

-De acuerdo, no vayas a tardar, sería una pena que nos descalificaran.- Le dijo Wendy a Gohan a lo que éste asintió.

-Buena suerte, mamá.- Le dijo Shirone a lo que Wendy les regaló una sonrisa y comenzó a irse al hotel mientras Gohan llevaba a Shirone y Kuroka a con Naomi y Grandine. -Papá.- Le llamó la atención. -Quiero ir al baño.- Le dijo, Gohan la vio un poco urgida y rápidamente comenzó a buscar uno público hasta que lo encontró.

-Yo entraré con ella.- Le dijo Kuroka a lo que Gohan aceptó y se quedó afuera esperando un rato.

-¿Qué hace ese tipo? ¿Buscará una forma de espiar el baño de mujeres?- Se preguntaban dos chicas que iban entrando al baño, Gohan sólo se quedó avergonzado esperando.

-¿No huele un poco extraño?.- Le preguntó Ddraig en su hombro.

-Pues es un baño, Ddraig.- Le dijo Gohan.

-No, no me refiero a eso.- Dijo Ddraig cuando un gritó dentro del baño les llamó la atención, Gohan sin interesarle que fuera el de mujeres, entró y se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-Shirone, Kuroka.- Dijo preocupado corriendo a ambas que estaban desmayadas. -Hijas, aquí estoy... su magia fue drenada.- Les dijo dándoles de su energía a ambas.

-¿Son tus hijas?- Preguntó una un poco avergonzada por lo que dijo cuando lo vio.

-Lo son. ¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó Ddraig a las mujeres que habían gritado, dejándolas estupefactas.

-"¿Eso es un dragón?"- Se preguntaron.

-Cuando entramos vimos una criatura extraña que salió por la ventana y ellas estaban en el suelo.- Explicó una.

-Papá, perdón, fue muy rápido, no pude proteger a Shirone.- Dijo Kuroka casi llorando, mientras Shirone también despertaba.

-Está bien, ya estoy aquí.- Les dijo Gohan mientras abrazaba a ambas, cuando las campanadas sonaron. -"Oh, ya comenzó.".- Pensó Gohan al escuchar a la calabaza dando las instrucciones del evento preliminar, y avisándole a Wendy por medio de la telepatía.

-Papá perdón por haberte causado problemas, sabíamos que querías participar.- Se disculpó angustiada Shirone.

-No se preocupen, ustedes valen más que un simple juego, vamos.- Les dijo Gohan cargando a ambas, comenzando a retirarse pero serio.

**Por la mañana.**

-Lucy, participa al menos este día.- Le dijo Gohan. -Fuiste la que llegó en la preliminar, así que no dejarán algo así pasar de largo, además, quiero quedarme con ellas.- Dijo mientras Wendy y Grandine las revisaban, pero los demás se notaban enojados.

-Traté de buscar el rastro de la criatura pero no encontré nada.- Les dijo Ddraig.

-Están bien, fue un drenado de magia, pero ya las recuperamos por completo.- Les comentó Wendy alegrándolas.

-Heine, Juliet.- Dijo Erza sacando materializando sus dos espadas.

-Oye, quizá seas hija de Eileen-sama, nuestra lealtad está con ella, así que si vas a tenernos en forma de espada mejor regresanos a ella.- Regañó Heine.

-De acuerdo, todas formas pasarán a las manos de Morgiana.- Le respondió Erza para sorpresa de ambas. -Pero primero tengo una tarea para ustedes.- Les dijo seria y mostrándoles un dibujo. -Estén atentas durante el Daimatou Enbu si ven esta criatura. Mamá estará en las gradas también alerta.- Les dijo Erza.

-Si es para ayudar a Eileen-sama está bien, pero el dibujo es horrible.- Respondió Juliet viendo el dibujo. Le llamó la atención Erza señalando, volteando ambas y viendo que señalaba a Shirone que estaba un poco deprimida.

-Bueno, nosotros debemos retirarnos ya, ¿de acuerdo?- Les dijo Wendy a ambas que asintieron.

-Descuida, están en buenas manos.- Dijo Kon vestido de Shinigami estilo Kenpachi.

-¡Aye Sir!- Dijo Happy vestido de caballero.

-Cuenta conmigo.- Les dijo Ddraig a lo que sonrieron retirándose.

**Daimatou Enbu.**

Los cinco participantes comenzaron a salir, mientras los gritos de euforia se escuchaban y se escuchaban a los locutores hablar, siendo Chapati Lola y Yajima Shito, además de una invitada para narrar los acontecimientos de los juegos mágicos, de Fairy Tail, Charle, pero se escuchó un abucheo.

-¿Qué les pasa?.- Preguntó Charle por eso.

-Mil disculpas, al parecer Fairy Tail no es muy respetado últimamente.- Le dijo Yajima un poco avergonzado.

-Ya veo, no se preocupe, así será más divertido.- Respondió Charle sonriendo.

-Muy bien, presentando al equipo que pasó a los preliminares. Puesto número 8, buscando su antigua gloria, ¡Fairy Tail!.- Gritó Lola presentando mientras se escuchaban más abucheos dejando a los participantes estupefactos.

-¡¿A quién abuchean?!.- Les gritó Natsu enojado yendo a tratar de golpearlos.

-Detente, no les prestes atención.- Le dijo Erza. -Además.- Le dijo señalando un lugar en específico.

-¡Fairy Tail! ¡Hurra!.- Vieron a sus amigos apoyando.

-¡Mamá, pateales el trasero!.- Decía Kuroka incluso secundada por Shirone.

-Erza, muéstrales de lo que estás hecha.- Le decía su madre siendo respaldada por todos mientras Morgiana llevaba un letrero apoyándola.

-Vaya, ésto es como el Tenkaichi Budokai, vino mucha gente.- Decía Goku emocionado.

-Parece que no tienen mucho apoyo.- Les decía Videl.

-A estos insectos ni siquiera hace falta que uno se esfuerce para pisarlos. ¿Cómo es que cayeron tan bajo? Debería darles vergüenza.- Les dijo Vegeta mientras algunos se sentían mal.

-Ver a alguien salir de la miseria a la cima es algo muy hermoso, no lo arruinen o los destruiré.- Decía Jerez que llevaba un guante de espuma con el #1.

-Oye tú, trae más comida que por eso vine.- Decía Beerus indiferente mientras él, Whis y Vados comían.

-Ahora puesto numero 7 las alas azules de la oscuridad, ¡Blue Pegasus!.- Presentó Lola mientras los miembros de Blue Pegasus salían. Hibiki, Ichiya, Ren, Eve y Jenny Realight.

-Continuando con los demás equipos, estos tres siguientes llegaron casi en un triple empate.- Decía Lola. -Puesto numero 6, los perros del infierno, ¡Cuatro Cerberus!.- Presentó saliendo los 5 miembros y Wendy reconoció por su olor a 2. Rocker, Bacchus Glow, Yeager y los dos desconocidos.

-Puesto número 5, el gremio de sólo para mujeres ¡Mermaid Heel!.- Presentó mientras salían. Wendy reconoció a 3, además de algunos miembros de Fairy Tail reconocieron a una. Kagura Mikasuchi, Millianna (oculta), dos mujeres desconocidas y una chica conocida.

-¡¿Megumin?!.- Gritaron Fairy Tail a una de las chicas de Mermaid Heel.

-Oh, son ustedes, ¿Listos para perder contra mi de nuevo?.- Dijo Megumin con arrogancia a lo que se quedaron estupefactos. Wendy sonreía.

-Puesto 4, los destructores de la diosa del amor y la guerra, ¡Lamia Scale!.- Presentó Lola. Saliendo Jura, Lyon, Richard, Sherria Blendy y una chica desconocida.

-¡¿Richard?!- Dijeron algunos sorprendidos.

-Qué gusto verlos de nuevo, así es.- Dijo Richard feliz al igual que los demás de verlo. -Salí junto a Angel gracias a que ustedes abogaron por nosotros, por eso les estaré eternamente agradecido.- Les dijo Richard.

-¿Ya hablaste con Wally?.- Preguntó Erza y Richard asintió apuntando al público donde estaban Wally y Sho apoyando desde las gradas a lo que los demás saludaron felices.

-Sí que me preocupé, creí que Gohan participaría.- Dijo Lyon a Gray que sonrió.

-¿Seguro que es él de quien debes preocuparte?.- Preguntó Gray sonriendo desafiante.

-¿Y Sherry?.- Preguntó Lucy.

-Está por allá.- Respondió Richard apuntando a su gremio donde estaba Sherry. -Pero no se confíen, no, no, Sherria es su prima y es muy fuerte, así es.- Declaró presentando a una.

-Wendy ¿Verdad? Me gustaría enfrentarme contigo.- Dijo Sherria para sorpresa de Wendy a lo que asintió sonriendo.

-Además, yo estoy aquí, será interesante, la verdad me había emocionado más cuando creí que Gohan participaría.- Les dijo Jura uniéndose a la conversación.

-No te preocupes, te daremos algo de diversión.- Le dijo Natsu desafiante.

-¿Y esa niña?.- Preguntó Lucy por la desconocida.

-Mi hija, Toph, que su apariencia no los engañe, es fuerte.- Le respondió Jura orgulloso, pero ella estaba viendo indiferente a la nada. -Toph.- Dijo Jura.

-Sí, sí, un gusto y no soy una niña, ya tengo 13 años.- Dijo Toph levantando su mano para saludar pero.

-¡Estoy acá! ¡¿Qué no ves?!.- Gritó Natsu.

-No, soy ciega.- Dijo Toph indiferente apuntando a sus ojos sin color.

-Natsu, tonto.- Le regañó Lucy en susurro. -Jura, Toph, disculpen.- Dijo Lucy un poco apenada.

-Descuida, estará bien, confía en ella.- Le dijo Jura sonriendo confundiendo a ambos.

-Parece que todos los miembros se conocen entre sí.- Decía Lola al ver las pláticas entre los miembros.

-Amigos, rivales, y otros... Bueno.- Dijo Charle apuntando, mientras cuatro personas, 2 de Cuatro Cerberus y 2 de Mermaid Heel se arrodillaban ante Wendy confundiendo a los espectadores por ese actuar.

-Reina Wendy, es bueno verla de nuevo.- Le dijeron los cuatro.

-Que ya les dije que no soy su reina, soy su amiga, con que me llamen Wendy está bien.- Les dijo Wendy sonriendo. -Zirconis, Rocky, y bueno, lo siento, creí que ustedes eran varones, Levia, Motherglare.- Les dijo Wendy un poco apenada.

-Haha, es que son muy marimachas.- Le dijo Zirconis recibiendo coscorrones de ambas. Mientras Wendy reía nerviosa.

-Wendy, ¿Somos Dragon Slayers? ¿De acuerdo?- Comentó Levia a lo que Wendy entendió que para los demás ellos eran humanos y no dragones y asintió.

-Sabes, por un segundo creí que Gohan y la chica que da miedo participarían.- Le dijo Rocky.

-Gohan participará mañana, en cuanto a Gine, la verdad no sé a dónde fue, ella dijo que participaría.- Dijo Wendy poniéndolos un poco nerviosos de que Gohan sí iba a participar.

-Rocky, Zirconis, presentenme a su hermosa reina.- Les dijo Bacchus acercándose un poco ebrio.

-Oye, ya que somos amigos te diré que es mejor que con ella no apliques tus juegos, Bacchus.- Le dijo Zirconis serio, confundiéndolo.

-Qué raro que esas palabras salgan de ti, Zirconis, pero, aun así me interesa esta preciosa.- Decía Bacchus y Zirconis se quedó viéndolo con lástima.

-Lamentamos la espera por el suspenso de los tres primeros lugares, pero, ese era el plan.- Rió Lola. -Ésto es una sorpresa, puesto 3, aquellos que habían permanecido invictos, ¡Sabertooth!- Presentó, saliendo, Sting, Rogue, Rufus y dos mujeres desconocidas. Mientras parecían estar molestos.

-¿Sabertooth llegó en tercer lugar? No me lo creo.- Decía un sujeto del público mientras todos estaban confundidos, pero sus fans comenzaron a animarlos.

-¿Tercer lugar?.- Se preguntaba Jiemma molesto desde las gradas.

-Kyouka-sama. La mujer que está con Sabertooth.- Le dijo Seilah mirando a una de las participantes mientras ambas se quedaban igual.

-Seilah, la otra es...- Kyouka y Seilah están impactadas.

-¡Natsu!- Gritó la mujer emocionada abrazando a Natsu dejando a todos estupefactos. -Me da tanta alegría verte.- Le dijo dejando a Natsu y todos más estupefactos pero Kyouka y Seilah confundidas de ese actuar.

-¿Quién eres?.- Preguntó Natsu confundido, confundiendo a la mujer.

-No es él, al menos aun no, sólo míralo.- Le dijo la otra mujer que estaba con Sabertooth confundiendo más a todos, la mujer lo vio y después hizo un gesto de disgusto aventando a Natsu.

-Tch, Natsu, escúchame bien, querido, te traeré de regreso, sólo espera.- Le dijo a Natsu retirándose con la otra dejándolos más confundidos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó Sting pero recibió una mirada amenazante de la mujer que lo dejó congelado.

-¿Natsu?.- Preguntó Lucy confundida.

-Ni idea de quién es.- Dijo Natsu aun confundido.

-Pasando al segundo lugar, ellos están en su debut desde que fueron aceptados oficialmente, los asaltantes de la media noche, ¡Raven Tail!- Presentó Lola mientras sus participantes salían. Nullpudin, Obra, Bambietta, Meninas y Candice.

-Cuento con ustedes.- Les dijo un sujeto de armadura dorada desde las gradas, mientras Obra y Nullpudin asienten, pero las otras tres sólo se mantienen indiferentes.

-Ivan.- Dijo Makarov serio al verlo. Flare estaba escondida con miedo detrás de todos.

-Consideren aquello de las chiquillas como un saludo.- Les dijo Nullpudin a Fairy Tail y todos notaron a la criatura que dibujó Shirone en el hombro de Obra, mientras la criatura hacía una imitación de ambas desmayándose. Un temblor se empezó a sentir.

-Gohan.- Le dijo Goku con una mano en su hombro tranquilizándolo y todos miraban a Raven Tail.

-¿Y eso qué fue?.- Se preguntaron los espectadores pero tranquilizándose cuando ya no pasó de nuevo, volviendo a animar a sus favoritos.

-Ustedes, se metieron con la madre equivocada.- Dijo Wendy seria y amenazante, las tres Quincys sintieron poder emanando de ella y estaban serias.

-¡Y por fin!- Gritó Lola interrumpiendo lo que sucedía. -El puesto numero 1, qué sorpresa, ¿será la forma en la que las hadas podrán volar nuevamente?- Decía Lola mientras el último equipo comenzaba a salir impresionando a todos, mientras Jiemma miraba serio desde las gradas.

-Quién lo diría, ¿cómo no lo imaginé antes?.- Dijo Charle.

-¡Fairy Tail! ¡Team B!- Gritó Lola mientras el segundo equipo se mostraba y todos quedaban sorprendidos.

-¡¿Qué rayos significa ésto?!.- Gritó Natsu con sus reacciones de impacto, viendo salir a Gine, Minerva, Mirajane, Laxus y Acnologia.

-Esa es mi linea. ¿Dónde rayos está Gohan? No me digan que sacaron al único que puede hacerme frente.- Preguntó Gine al no verlo.

-Participará hasta mañana, porque alguien...- Dijo Wendy inculpando con su mirada a Raven Tail. -...Atacó a nuestras hijas anoche, y Gohan se quedará con ellas por hoy.- Dijo para sorpresa de Gine y Acnologia.

-Deben ser bastante imbéciles si no saben con quién se meten.- Dijo Acnologia serio mientras Gine estaba igual.

-Yajima, al parecer todos están confundidos por tener dos equipos de Fairy Tail.- Decía Lola.

-No hay regla que lo prohíba, todos podían hacerlo.- Dijo Yajima para sorpresa de los espectadores.

-Fairy Tail para ustedes.- Le dijo Charle.

-Patético, creen que podrán ganar, aunque tengan siete equipos, Sabertooth los pateará a ambos.- Decía un tipo desde las gradas mientras abucheaban a Fairy Tail.

-Ciertamente, pero olvidan que los equipos se tienen que enfrentar en batallas, lo que significa que también tienen una desventaja.- Decía Yajima.

-Eso no será problema.- Le dijo Charle sonriendo.

-¡Escuchen bien! ¡No me importa si somos del mismo gremio! ¡Aquí somos enemigos! ¡Y nosotros venceremos!.- Les gritó Natsu.

-Por supuesto, octavo lugar.- Dijo Laxus burlándose y molestando a Natsu.

-Oh, veo caras conocidas.- Dijo Gine viendo a sus adversarios, algunos le sonreían y otros la miraban nerviosos, mientras otros estaban indiferentes a ella.

-Lady Gine, cuánto tiempo, déjame decirte que sigues tan bella como cuando nos conocimos.- Le dijo Eve dándole una rosa negra.

-Ni siquiera sé quién eres. Piérdete.- Le dijo Gine seria a lo que Eve asustado y deprimido se retiró.

-Señorita.- Dijo Sting serio quedándosele viendo a Minerva que también lo vio.

-No se preocupen, pronto los liberaré de Jiemma.- Les dijo Minerva confundiéndolo y yendo con Gine.

Sting la vio conversando con Gine pero por alguna razón se le quedó viendo a Gine mientras una canción resonó en su cabeza y se comenzó a imaginar con ella chocando en la calle quedándose viendo, comiendo un helado en un restaurante conociéndose, paseando conversando de algo gracioso, caídos uno sobre el otro en el que se quedaban viendo sonrojados, viendo la luna llena mientras tomaban sus manos, una boda en la que Lector los casaba, hasta ambos felices cargando y viendo a un bebe.

-¿Qué rayos ves? Imbécil.- Esas imágenes se rompieron como el cristal al escuchar a Gine amenazante que Sting sólo se dio la vuelta.

-¿Pasa algo?.- Preguntó Rogue.

-No, nada.- Respondió Sting indiferente, Rogue asintió y vio a Minerva y Gine hablando pero sólo se volteó.

-"Gajeel no participa, espero que esté entre los miembros de reserva."- Pensó Rogue.

-¡Lamento la espera!.- Gritó Lola. -Aquí está el programa.- Les dijo mientras un calendario aparecía con el primer día revelando el juego.

-Hidden+Battle.- Les dijo Yajima.

-Tendremos batallas.- Dijo Natsu emocionado.

-Los equipos ya tienen puntos dependiendo de su lugar. 1-10, 2-8, 3-6, 4-4, 5-3, 6-2, 7-1 y 8-0.- Decía Lola. -En cada juego, cada gremio elegirá un participante, y en las batallas se decidirán al azar entre los miembros de los gremios, descuiden no pelearán entre ustedes.- Bromeó.

-Excepto por Fairy Tail.- Bromeó Charle.

Comenzaron a dar las explicaciones de cómo serían organizados los puntos para los ganadores de los juegos y las batallas, en las que el ganador obtendría 10 puntos, el perdedor 0 y en caso de empate obtendrían 5 cada uno, todo en un límite de 30 minutos. De eso, se les pidió elegir a un representante para el juego por venir.

-Yo voy.- Dijo Megumin, por parte de Mermaid Heel.

-¡Wild Four!.- Gritaron Cuatro Cerberus después de elegir a Rocker.

-Enano feo, ve tú, no tenemos ganas de jugar estúpidos juegos.- Le dijo Candice a lo que Nullpudin aceptó por parte de Raven Tail.

-Yo me hago cargo.- Dijo Eve, por parte de Blue Pegasus, mientras sus amigos y fans lo apoyaban.

-Yo iré, el canto de las aves es encantador hoy.- Por parte de Sabertooth fue Rufus, mientras sus fans también lo apoyaban.

-Piedra, papel, tijeras. Piedra, papel, tijeras.- Los espectadores vieron que Fairy Tail A jugaban, dejando a todos estupefactos, siguiendo con su juego hasta que todos sacaron piedra y Gray tijeras.

-Bah, quería participar en una batalla, no jugar al escondite.- Decía Gray, por parte de Fairy Tail A.

-Si Gray va, entonces yo iré.- Decía Lyon.

-No, oyéndote puedo darme cuenta que lo haces por motivos personales, así que lo arruinarás, iré yo, sin mencionar que soy la indicada.- Le dijo Toph seria a lo que Lyon sólo aceptó de mala gana. Por parte de Lamia Scale.

-Minerva, muéstrale a Jiemma cuanto has avanzado, y hazle ver que ante ti, él es débil.- Le dijo Gine.

-No, Gine, le mostraré a mis amigos lo fuerte que me he vuelto por ellos.- Le respondió Minerva sonriendo y Gine le devolvió la sonrisa. Fairy Tail B.

Con los participantes elegidos, los demás se fueron a sus lugares señalados, apareció de nuevo la calabaza y les dio las reglas e indicaciones de cómo sería el juego, en el que se les explicó que cuando uno encontrara otro, éste debía golpearlo, el golpeador recibe 1 punto y el golpeado -1 además de que sería re-ubicado.

De eso, comenzó a aparecer una ciudad mágicamente, impresionando a todos por eso, incluso Jerez estaba un poco sorprendida. Clones de cada participante comenzaron a aparecer y se les avisó otra regla, tocar a un clon restaba un punto, la campana sonó y todos comenzaron a movilizarse, el puntaje ganado será sumado al total de puntos.

-Ya está todo listo, ¿Creen que haya alguien en especial en el que nos debamos fijar?.- Preguntó Lola.

-Todos son magos espléndidos, Sabertooth es de los más fuertes pero también hay que ver a los que se esfuerzan desde abajo.- Les dijo Yajima.

-Les diría que apoyaría a Fairy Tail, pero en esta ocasión apoyaré sólo a Minerva, ha sido mi amiga desde niña.- Le respondió Charle.

-Oh, ahora que lo recuerdo, ella es hija de el Maestro Jiemma y era parte de Sabertooth.- Comentaba Lola.

-Ella hizo su propio camino fuera de Sabertooth, pero quien sabe y tal vez vuelva para convertirse en Maestra del susodicho gremio.- Dijo Charle, con toda la indirecta directa a Jiemma, cosa que sorprendió a algunos de los espectadores. Mientras Jiemma parecía molesto.

-¿Qué veo? Tenemos el primer encuentro.- Dijo Lola.

Y vieron cómo Nullpudin atacó a Gray por la espalda, Gray lo esquivó y atacó con sus lanzas a Nullpudin, pero las lanzas no dan a éste, sino que se desvían y golpean a un clon de Nullpudin, que, sorpresa, era el real, para sorpresa de todos y sus compañeros de Raven Tail.

-Whis, te debo una buena comida.- Dijo Gray avanzando buscando a los demás.

-Recuerda, que no sólo son ustedes.- Dijo Rufus desde una azotea pero recibiendo una patada.

-Recuerdo, que siempre te ha gustado estar desde lo alto, Rufus.- Dijo Minerva, impresionando a todos, mientras otros seguían en lo suyo. -Ahora, lo siento, Gray, pero Natsu tiene razón.- Dijo viéndolo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había dado una patada que Gray esquivó y contra atacó y Minerva esquivó, dándose espacio.

-No será fácil.- Le dijo Gray sonriendo y Minerva devolvía la mirada, en eso, ambos retrocedieron evitando que la tierra bajo sus pies los golpeara. Y de eso Nullpudin apareció detrás de Gray nuevamente intentando golpearlo.

Antes de darse cuenta, Nullpudin fue golpeado por una roca para sorpresa de todos, Minerva y Gray voltearon viendo en específico a una Toph que estaba ahí parada simulando ser una clon, pero se comenzó a mover cuando Gray la atacó con lanzas de hielo, para cubrirse con un escudo de roca y Minerva pateaba a Gray y después aparecía detrás de Toph dándole un zape.

Mientras en otro lugar Eve y Rocker se golpearon uno al otro para después ser ambos golpeados por un rayo, dándose cuenta que fue Rufus quien los atacó notándose un poco molesto por ser golpeado. Mientras Megumin estaba escondida.

-Señor de las reglas.- Habló Megumin llamando la atención de todos. -¿Qué sucede si todos caen?.- Preguntó confundiéndolos.

-Si todos caen gana el que quede de pie.- Respondió Kabo y Megumin sonrió.

-Entiendo, entonces.- Habló Rufus. -Memory Make: Falling Stars.- Dijo Rufus y como estrellas fugaces un ataque fue a dar a cada uno de los participantes.

Pero quedando sorprendido al igual que la audiencia, sólo Nullpudin, Megumin, Rocker y Eve fueron golpeados. Gray se había cubierto por un escudo, Minerva se movió tan rápido que el ataque le dio a un clon, y Toph estaba bajo tierra. Rufus fue re-ubicado, esquivó una gran roca que fue hacia él pero después otra se dirigió a él esquivándola a duras penas.

-¿Cómo es posible que mi imagen de memoria sea evadida?.- Se preguntaba Rufus.

-Si no entiendo mal, debes haber hecho alguna imagen basándote en la memoria del oponente.- Escuchó la voz de Toph. -Que mal, no hay forma de que recuerde tu imagen.- Dijo y la tierra bajo sus pies comenzó a atacarlo.

-¡¿Cómo hace eso?!.- Se preguntaba Natsu, mientras Jura y su gremio sonreían.

-Encontró otra forma de ver.- Dijo Jura sonriendo, mientras recordaba sus tiempos en los que estuvo decaída. -¡Esa es su forma de ver y avanzar a su futuro!- Gritó Jura feliz mientras todos miraban sorprendidos cómo derrotaba a Rufus.

-¡Explotion!.- Otro grito se escuchó, éste viniendo de la zona de batalla y una gran explosión se formó, impactando a todos.

Las magas de Mermaid Heel sonreían un poco nerviosas a excepción de Kagura que se mantenía serena. Mientras los demás estaban sorprendidos por la explosión incluso Vegeta, Gine, las Quincys y hasta los dioses de ver esa técnica en alguien tan pequeña, y más cuando se disipó, pues la ciudad artificial desapareció por completo, además de un gran agujero en la arena revelando más niveles debajo de ésta mientras todos estaban atónitos.

-Jajaja, ¡Yo gano!- Gritó Megumin dándose cuenta que fue ella pero cayó al suelo sin poder moverse.

-Eso no me dará una segunda vez.- Escucharon a Gray y se sorprendieron al verlo protegido con hielo.

-¿De verdad esa niña lanzó eso?.- Preguntó Minerva viendo todos que no le pasó nada y los de mejor ojo observaron como si manos gigantes rodeándola desaparecieran.

-Un movimiento desesperado.- Dijo Toph saliendo de entre las rocas.

-¡Sorprendente! ¡Están bien después de ese ataque!- Gritó Lola sorprendido mientras el público estaba atónito y sin habla.

-Rufus, Sabertooth, fuera de combate. Nullpudin, Raven Tail, fuera de combate. Eve, Blue Pegasus, fuera de combate. Rocker, Cuatro Cerberus, fuera de combate. Megumin, Mermaid Heel, fuera de combate.- Dijo Charle mientras todos se notaban aun sorprendidos. Pero les llamó la atención que los tres restantes comenzaron a pelear.

-Parece que el juego al final terminó en una pelea, sin donde esconderse, sólo queda ver quién golpeará más.- Dijo Yajima sonriendo mientras el público seguía sin habla viendo la pelea, algunos sonreían, otros animaban emocionados, hasta que el encuentro terminó por el tiempo.

-Eso fue increíble.- Dijo un espectador.

-¿De qué hablas? Es obvio que Fairy Tail hizo trampa, aprovechó que la chica de Mermaid Heel incapacitó a todos.- Dijo otro mientras comenzaba una discusión en el público.

Los médicos fueron por los heridos mientras los tres finalistas se quedaban ahí. Wendy bajó a dónde tenían a los heridos y para sorpresa de todos los curó por completo en un santiamén, incluso a Nullpudin, al que se le quedó viendo molesta, ella no era de corazón rencoroso o vengativo, no podía evitar esa forma de ser solidaria, además de que tenía pensado desquitarse de otra forma.

-Sin duda fue lo mejor que he visto en años.- Dijo Kabo. -Ahora aquí están los resultados.- Apuntando a una imágen.

Minerva - 21.

Gray - 18.

Toph - 13.

Rufus - 5.

Nullpudin - 5.

Rocker - 3.

Eve - 1.

Megumin - -495.

-¡¿Cómo es que Megumin acabo con tantos menos puntos?!- Preguntaron todos.

-Porque eran 500 clones, con su ataque los destruyó a todos y golpeó sólo a 5 participantes, aunque hubiese quedado en pie y derrotado a todos, habría perdido.- Explicó Kabo dejando a todos estupefactos.

-Yo creo que no es justo, debieron darle más por esa hazaña.- Dijo Goku inconforme.

-No seas idiota, Kakaroto, si lo pones en términos de entrenamiento, es como cuando Whis nos hizo pelear sin dañar sus flores.- Le explicó Vegeta y Goku entendió.

-Sólo por esta vez, Minerva, la próxima yo ganaré.- Le dijo Gray a lo que ésta asintió.

-Creí que serías más fácil de vencer.- Le dijo Minerva a lo que los dos rieron (Mientras en alguna parte del universo, Juvia desprendía un aura oscura que asustó a todos.).

-Oye, Toph, buena pelea.- Le dijo Gray.

-Toph, si te soy sincera superarás a tu padre en cosa de nada.- Le felicitó Minerva.

-¿Por qué se contuvieron contra mi?.- Preguntó seria Toph de repente, sorprendiendo a ambos de que se dio cuenta.

-Perdón, al ser un juego lo tomamos como uno, te prometo que si nos toca pelear, no lo haremos.- Le dijo Gray, mientras Toph se retiraba sin decir nada

-Rufus.- Lo detuvo Minerva. -No veas esta derrota como algo malo, sólo aprendiendo de los errores se puede crecer para ser mejor.- Le dijo sonriendo y Rufus la miró.

-Gracias por sus palabras, Señorita, es bueno verla de nuevo.- Le respondió Rufus retirándose.

**Lamia Scale.**

-Tercer lugar, no está mal, bien hecho.- Le felicitó Jura a Toph.

-Espero hacerlo tan bien como tú.- Le decía Sherria.

-¡Buen trabajo!- Le dijo un hombre perro, Tobi.

-No te haré girar.- Le dijo su Maestra, Ooba Babasaama, Toph sonrió.

-¿Me ayudas a reparar la arena?.- Le pidió Jura y Toph asintió.

**Fairy Tail A.**

-Casi te gana una niña, nudista.- Se burló Natsu comenzando Gray y él a pelear hasta que Erza los detuvo de un coscorrón.

**Fairy Tail B.**

-Era obvio que tenías que quedar primera.- Le dijo Gine a lo que Minerva rió nerviosa.

-Casi no la cuento.- Bromeó Minerva, a lo que le sonrieron. Mientras un aura se sintió y ambas notaron que Jiemma estaba molesto en su lugar viéndolas a lo que ambas sonrieron desafiantes.

**Sabertooth.**

-¿Cómo es posible que te ganara una niña ciega?.- Le dijo una de las mujeres a Rufus a lo que éste sólo se sentó sin responder. -Y para colmo te cura un enemigo, recuerda ésto, el mundo es para los fuertes.- Terminó mientras los otros se le quedaban viendo.

-Fro cree que hiciste un buen trabajo.- Le animó Fro a lo que Rufus asintió sonriendo y alguien llegó.

-Lo siento, compañero, tomaré tu lugar, ordenes del Maestro.- Le dijo Orga a lo que Rufus sólo asintió.

-¿Así como así?- Preguntó Lector.

-Conoces las reglas, lector, no se puede hacer mucho.- Le respondió Sting indiferente pero dándole una mirada pensativa a su compañero. Después volteó a Fairy Tail B. -"Señorita ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿La chica de Fairy Tail dice la verdad? ¿Volverá como nuestra Maestra?"- Se preguntaba, pero vio que Minerva hablaba con Gine y se le quedó viendo.

-La Señorita se volvió más fuerte ¿No crees?.- Le preguntó Rogue sacándolo de sus pensamientos y sólo asintió indiferente volteando a otro lado.

**Mermaid Heel.**

**-**Perdón.- Dijo Megumin un poco decida.

-No te preocupes, lo importante es que estás bien.- Le dijo Kagura pero seria.

**Raven Tail.**

-No me esperaba algo así, son más fuertes de lo que esperábamos.- Decía Ivan.

-Ya, no te desquites con la pobre cosita fea, nosotras les rompemos los huesos y ya.- Decía Meninas con una sonrisa inocente.

**Locutores.**

-Ahora sí, damas y caballeros.- Les llamó Lola. -Pasaremos a los combates entre gremios.

-De Raven Tail, Bambietta Basterbine.- Presentó sorprendiendo a ésta.

-De Fairy Tail A, Lucy Heartfilia.- Presentó dejando a ésta atónita.

**Fin del capítulo 13.**

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**laurenlmprincess: Este Broly también me gustó, y pues bueno, se puede decir que Juvia tratando de hacer el bien acabó metida en algo más grande, haha.**

**Guest: **** No daré a conocer mis planes para él aun, no spoilers.**

**Nico2000: Comenzó lo chido, por ahora.**

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	14. Venimos a ganar

**Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Dragon Ball Super como Fairy Tail y otros animes y video-juegos mencionados y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**Dos Saiyajin en un mundo mágico.**

**Capítulo 14: Venimos a ganar.**

Lucy caminaba por los túneles hacia la arena para su combate, estaba un poco nerviosa, pero recordando lo que les hicieron a Shirone y Kuroka, más el hecho de que sabía que ahora mismo era más fuerte, le dio valor para seguir. Hasta que alguien se puso frente a ella.

-¿Flare?.- Dijo Lucy confundida de verla ahí.

-No pelees, ríndete por favor.- Pidió Flare para sorpresa de Lucy. -Bambietta es sumamente fuerte, y no siente remordimiento ni piedad al atacar, ella.-

-Flare.- La interrumpió Lucy. -Gracias, pero yo también me he vuelto fuerte, confía en mi, les daré un escarmiento por lo que te hicieron.- Le respondió confiada y sonriendo. Flare aun preocupada sólo asintió y Lucy se retiró saliendo a la arena.

**En la Arena.**

-"Eso dije pero...".- Pensaba nerviosa.

-¡Lucy, pateale el trasero!- Gritaba Natsu apoyando.

-¡Aplasta al tonto gremio de Ivan!- Gritaba Makarov.

-¿No crees que la chica de Raven Tail es linda?.- Le decía un tipo de la audiencia a otro.

-Yo si le daba.- Dijo el otro y vieron que Bambietta los miró, poniéndose nerviosos.

-¿Tú qué crees?.- Le preguntó Minerva a Gine.

-Esa tipa es fuerte a comparación de Lucy, pero, los otros espíritus podrán ayudarla.- Le respondió Gine confiada.

-"Todos me están apoyando."- Pensó Lucy determinada viendo a Bambietta indiferente.

-¡Bambi! ¡Si la haces explotar procura que no salpique de este lado!.- Le dijo Meninas a lo que algunos se quedaron un poco confundidos pero algunos hombres viendo con corazones en sus ojos a Meninas.

-Muy bien, las reglas son simples, si quedas fuera de combate o te rindes, pierdes, si se acaba el tiempo y siguen en pie, es un empate.- Les decía Kabo a lo que Lucy sólo miraba seria a una indiferente Bambietta. -¡Comiencen!- Gritó Kabo y una campanada se escuchó, Lucy se puso en guardia.

-Oye.- Le llamó la atención Bambietta a Lucy. -La verdad no me apetece esta mierda, ríndete.- Le dijo dejando a Lucy un tanto estupefacta.

-No.- Respondió Lucy. -Ustedes lastimaron a esas pequeñas, lastimaron a su propia compañera, así que los derrotaré, por ellos.- Dijo Lucy determinada y Bambietta seguía viéndola indiferente.

-Como desees.- Dijo Bambietta y un arco de luz azul se creó disparando flechas que para su sorpresa Lucy esquivaba mientras se movía, pero esas flechas explotaban donde impactaban.

-Eso no es magia.- Decía Yajima confundido confundiendo a todos.

-Eso es Reishi. ¿Ella será de los Quincys de los que habló Gine?.- Se preguntaba Kon llamando la atención de los presentes.

-¿Reishi?.- Preguntaron algunos.

-Es diferente al Ki o la magia, eso es poder espiritual.- Les comentó Jerez mientras todos volteaban a la pelea.

-Puerta del arquero, Sagittarius.- Invocó Lucy confundiendo y dejando estupefacta a Bambietta de ver un tipo disfrazado de caballo. -Responde las flechas.- Ordenó Lucy a lo que Sagittarius lanzó las suyas chocando con las de Bambietta, explotando, mientras el público estaba un poco sorprendido. -Sagittarius Form, Star Shot.- Gritó Lucy mientras ella disparaba una flecha poderosa dando y explotando en Bambietta, él público estaba emocionado.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Bambi fue derrotada?!.- Decía Meninas.

-Idiota, ¿Realmente crees que ella caería con algo tan simple?.- Le dijo Candice indiferente.

-Lucy, lo siento.- Dijo Sagittarius llamando la atención de Lucy y quedando sorprendida al ver a Bambietta traspasando a Sagittarius con una espada de Reishi a lo que explotó y éste desaparecía.

-Eso es malo.- Dijo Vados llamándoles la atención. -Si no lo atienden rápido en el mundo de los espíritus, morirá.- Dijo para sorpresa de los presentes.

-Como ya mencioné, eso es poder espiritual, y Sagittarius es un espíritu.- Les explicó Jerez y todos entendieron.

-Creí que era una pelea de 1 vs 1.- Dijo Bambietta.

-En realidad, la magia celestial permite traer a los Espíritus Celestiales, así que está permitido.- Le dijo Kabo.

-Ya veo, por mi que traiga a todo un ejercito.- Respondió Bambietta indiferente volteando Lucy que estaba pensativa.

-Puerta del cangrejo, Cancer, Star Dress, Cancer.- Lucy invocó a otro espíritu y ella usó su atuendo. -Vamos.- Dijo Lucy comenzando a pelear junto a Cancer con Bambietta comenzando una pelea con espadas y tijeras.

-Vaya, Lucy sabe pelear bien con espadas.- Decía Gray sorprendido.

-También ella pasó por un duro entrenamiento.- Le dijo Erza sonriendo.

-Es duelo a muerte con cuchillos.- Dijo Natsu viendo la pelea con Lucy mientras a sus compañeros les sudaba una gota.

-Esa chica... Sólo está jugando con Lucy.- Dijo Wendy seria a lo que confundidos la miraron y después voltearon a la pelea.

-Lucy podrá derrotarla, confiemos en ella.- Les dijo Natsu sonriendo.

-¿No tienes algo mejor?.- Preguntó Bambietta confundiendo a Lucy que recibió una patada haciéndola retroceder, levantándose y quedándose atónita ante cómo Bambietta había cortado a Cancer que explotó y éste desaparecía.

-¡Lucy! ¡Ya no invoques más espíritus! ¡Ella puede matarlos!.- Le gritó Flare preocupada, alertando a todos y sorprendiendo a algunos de verla.

-Oh, sigue viva.- Dijo Candice.

-¡Hola Flare! ¡Cuánto tiempo!.- Le habló Meninas amistosa asustando a Flare que se escondió. -Vaya, está molesta.- Dijo.

-¿Será eso cierto?.- Preguntó Lola.

-Supongo que, así como existe la magia de Dragon Slayer para combatir dragones, debe de haber una que sirva para combatir espíritus.- Disfrazó Charle la verdad.

-Son de lo peor.- Comentó Lucy. -Flare era su amiga, le hicieron daño, la atacaron como si fuese un animal en caza y le hablan como si nada.- Le decía.

-¿Quién?.- Preguntó Bambietta indiferente y Lucy con sorpresa la vio. -Basura, me importa una mierda los demás, ¿Ves a aquel par de imbéciles? En cualquier momento cualquiera de las tres mataría a la otra sin dudarlo. Sabiendo eso ¿Aun deseas continuar? Basura.- Le preguntó Bambietta, Lucy se molestó y brilló.

-Star Dress, Dual Dress, Leo x Virgo.- Dijo Lucy con un atuendo combinando ambos. -Por supuesto, mis amigos dieron lo mejor de sí mismos, ahora es mi turno, por ellos es que ganaré.- Respondió Lucy determinada.

-¿Por tus amigos? ¿Eres idiota o qué?.- Le dijo Bambietta estupefacta.

-Alguien como tú que no se tienta el corazón para dañar a una amiga, no lo entendería.- Le dijo Lucy y Bambietta la observó y sonrió.

-Oh, ahí está.- Dijo Meninas. -¡Oigan ustedes! ¡si no quieren perder a su amiga díganle que se rinda!.- Les dijo Meninas a Fairy Tail.

-¡Lucy le pateará el culo!.- Gritó Natsu enojado.

-Como quieran.- Respondió Meninas indiferente.

-Entonces muéstrame el significado.- Le dijo Bambietta sonriendo.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Lucy tenía un puño en su cara que explotó, saliendo disparada y antes de chocar con el muro Bambietta apareció detrás de ella golpeándola de nuevo, repitiendo el acto una y otra vez, con cada golpe se creaba una explosión mientras todos miraban impactados hasta que en un último golpe la hizo estrellarse en el suelo de eso explotó revelando a una Lucy con quemaduras graves.

-¡Lucy!.- Gritaron sus amigos preocupados mientras Bambietta caminaba a Lucy.

-Oooh, entonces eso significa.- Dijo Bambietta riendo burlona, tomando a Lucy de los cabellos. -He aprendido tanto en esta conversación. - Levantándola viéndola golpeada y quemada y Lucy le sonrió para su sorpresa.

-Regulus Lucy Kick.- A Lucy le brilló el pie y le dio una patada a Bambietta en la cara que dejó estupefactos a algunos, pero a ésta sólo la hizo enojar y la alejó con una explosión, Lucy con esfuerzo se puso de pie y juntó sus manos. -Luz Regulus, Brillo de Spica, ¡Doncella del León!.- Del suelo salió un gran rayo disparado del suelo dejando a todos con la boca abierta y Lucy cayó en una rodilla, jadeando.

-¿Eso fue lo mejor que tienes? Te dejaré intentar otra cosa.- Dijo Bambietta burlona viendo todo el público sorprendido de que estuviese bien. Lucy se puso de pie con esfuerzo.

-Kabo, sé que está prohibido que otros ayuden ¿Pero está bien si lo que hacen es evitar que algún ataque dañe al público?.- Preguntó Lucy confundiéndolos.

-El público cuenta con un escudo de protección muy fuerte, por eso el hechizo de Megumin no les hizo daño, pero en caso de que alguien ajeno al combate proteja a un espectador de alguna técnica, no es una falta.- Explicó Kabo y Lucy sonrió mientras sentían que su magia aumentaba.

-¿Va a continuar con esas heridas?- Preguntaban los espectadores.

-Gohan, Gine. Les encargo la protección del público.- Dijo Lucy para sorpresa de todos incluidos los gemelos. -No te arrepientas después.- Dijo Lucy sacando una llave de diamante.

-¿Y esa llave?.- Se preguntó Yajima al desconocer algo así.

-Esa es... je, ya lo verás.- Le dijo Charle sonriendo, mientras un gran circulo mágico se dibujó debajo de Lucy.

-Ábrete, Puerta del Rey, Rey de los Espíritus Celestiales.- Dijo Lucy para sorpresa de todos.

-¿Qué dijo?.- Se preguntaron las Quincys impactadas. Mientras un gran brillo se vio cegando a todos, pero cuando recuperaron visión no vieron nada.

-No pasó nada, jaja, parece que Fairy Tail sólo es...- Decía un espectador hater, pero el de al lado le llamó la atención.

Todos quedaron impactados volteando hacia arriba, incluso Natsu con sus típicas caras de impacto y sus compañeros que no estuvieron durante su entrenamiento, pues ahí, se encontraba el gigantesco Rey de los Espíritus Celestiales.

-¿El Rey de los Espíritus? ¿Aquel al que su Majestad trataba de alcanzar? ¿Cómo es que una estúpida como ella?.- Decía Bambietta impactada al igual que sus compañeras lo pensaban igual impactadas.

-¡¿Es en serio?!.- Gritaron los miembros de Blue Pegasus impactados ya que la Lucy que antes conocieron era diferente.

-¿Tanto ha crecido?.- Se preguntaba Richard recordando cuando peleó a su lado.

-O sí, es genial ver de frente al Rey Espíritu.- Les dijo Toph sarcástica, mientras a sus amigos les sudaba una gota.

-Qué raro, creí que para invocarlo se debía romper una llave dorada.- Decía la mujer que estaba en Sabertooth.

-Parece que en esta época hay magos interesantes, me muero de ganas por volver a pelear con el Rey Espíritu.- Decía la mujer que abrazó a Natsu mientras mantenía una sonrisa, mientras los demás estaban sorprendidos.

-He acudido a tu llamado, querida amiga.- Dijo el Rey Espíritu, cuya voz les infundió a todos algo de miedo y respeto.

-Gracias por venir, Viejo del Bigote.- Le dijo Lucy sonriendo y el Rey le daba una sonrisa, dejando estupefactos a algunos.

-Entonces ¿Es ella la que ha lastimado a mis dos queridos amigos? ¿Es ella la que te ha lastimado de esa manera?.- Preguntó el Rey de forma retórica. -Eso, ¡me enfurece!.- Gritó el Rey dando golpe con la punta de su espada a Bambietta que esquivó. -Meteor Blade.- De eso se vio una luz que creó una gran explosión. Al disiparse todos vieron el suelo de la arena de nuevo destruido mientras el público notaba que estaba un escudo frente a todos.

-¡¿Cuántas veces hoy va a ser destruida la arena?!.- Gritó el público impactado.

-Gracias, Vados, Whis, les prepararé algo delicioso.- Dijo Minerva al ver que no hubo necesidad de que los gemelos intervinieran.

-¡No me jodas!.- Un gritó y una explosión se vio desde abajo y Bambietta salió disparada, llegando hasta cara a cara del Rey.

-¡¿Puede volar?!.- Gritó todo el público.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que el Rey Espíritu esté a las ordenes de esa basura?!- Le gritó Bambietta en la cara.

-No está a mis ordenes.- Escuchó a Lucy desde el suelo. -Él me ayuda porque es mi amigo.- Le dijo y Bambietta se enojó más, en eso, bloqueó un golpe pero salió disparada a la ciudad.

-¿Qué sucedió con ella?.- Preguntó Lola.

-Sorprendente, en la Lacrima Vision se ve que se levanta, así que aun no ha perdido.- Le dijo Yajima y en cosa de nada Bambietta había llegado sorprendiéndolos y en nada ya estaba frente a Lucy mientras en el Rey se creaban explosiones.

-¡Voy a!.- Bambietta gritó pero una gran espada se clavó entre ella y Lucy, Bambietta retrocedió y vio que el Rey estaba bien, pero comenzó a brillar.

-Me disculpo, querida amiga, pero aun no puedes mantenerme mucho tiempo en este mundo, sin embargo eso no significa que no estaré contigo apoyándote.- El Rey desapareció.

-¡Vuelve aquí!.- Gritó Bambietta y notó que Lucy brilló, sus heridas estaban medio sanadas y ahora llevaba una armadura y una gran espada.

-Gracias, Viejo del Bigote.- Dijo Lucy en guardia y lanzándose contra Bambietta.

-¡Urano Metria!.- Lucy lanzó un ataque con su espada en el que parecía como si hubiese lanzado un mar de estrellas para sorpresa de todos que se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-¡Ya me harté de ti!- Gritó Bambietta y una gran explosión se creó en Lucy, la cual cayó muy herida y a Bambietta pareció que le salían alas y una corona azules.

-¿En serio usará el Quincy Vollstanding contra ella?.- Dijo Candice.

-Parece que está muy enojada.- Le dijo Meninas.

-No entiendo cómo es que una basura como tú tiene al Rey Espíritu de su lado, pero no importa si no lo entiendo, ¡lo único que debo hacer es hacer explotar todo! ¡Con The Explode.- Decía con una sonrisa sádica. Lucy se levantó haciéndola enojar más. -Me contuve porque estaba aburrida, pero, ahora, voy a hacerte picadillo, poco a poco.- Dijo mientras sus alas brillaban. Lucy sacó dos llaves de hueso.

-Puerta de los Muertos.- Dijo Lucy de repente para confusión de todos.

-Oh, las va a usar, bueno, después de todo, vienen del mismo mundo.- Dijo Gohan sonriendo.

-Puerta del Sacrificio, Puerta del Soldado.- Dijo Lucy

Dos círculos mágicos se formaron de ahí salieron una mujer morena de pelo rubio vestida con huesos y una gran espada de hueso en su mano, además de una centauro hembra de cabellos verdes y una gran lanza en su mano, todos estaban confundidos.

-Creí haberte dicho que nos llamaras sólo si era absolutamente necesario.- Le dijo la rubia.

-¿Qué no la ves? Parece que está en las últimas.- Le dijo la centauro.

-Lo siento, Harribel-sama, Nell, necesito un poco de su ayuda.- Les dijo Lucy jadeando.

-Hey, Meninas, ¿Qué esas no son Espadas?.- Preguntó Candice seria.

-Así es, ¿Cómo es que ella las trajo? Y más aun ¿Cómo es que les dio un cuerpo para materializarse?.- Se preguntó Meninas.

-"Es lo que hacen los magos celestiales, traen a los espíritus dándoles un cuerpo temporal en este plano, pero con ellas, bueno, sabía que tal vez algunos de mis amigos se fueran a enfrentar a ellas, así con un poco de ayuda de mi persuasión con ellas y con Jerez-sama, pudo recibir ayuda.".- Pensaba Gine sonriendo.

-Ja, jajajaja, ¡eres una basura bastante molesta! ¡voy a divertirme haciéndote explotar!.- Gritó Bambietta, pero de ese grito, antes de actuar, Harribel estaba arriba apuntando su espada al cielo mientras una esfera de agua se formaba.

-Cascada.- Dijo Harribel y cayó una inmensa cantidad de agua desde el cielo. Bambietta comenzó a crear explosiones deteniendo todo el flujo del agua notándose enojada.

-Lanzador Verde.- Se escuchó a Nell que lanzó su lanza dando a Bambietta que la hizo retroceder y con esa distracción el agua cayó sobre ella. El público estaba entre sorprendido y atónito, no podían ni siquiera gritar de la emoción que sentían. Harribel y Nell comenzaron a desaparecer.

-Estás muy débil, te falta poder para tenernos aquí a ambas, pero tu enemigo está derrotado.- Le dijo Nell.

-Recuerda que ésto lo hacemos como favor a Son Gine, así que no se te suban los humos.- Le dijo Harribel seria mientras ambas desaparecieron.

-Gracias.- Dijo Lucy de rodillas sin poder levantarse.

Kabo iba a buscar a Bambietta para ver si el combate seguía, pero antes de aproximarse al gran agujero en la arena, salió una gran explosión y de ahí emergió Bambietta con algunas heridas y notándose furiosa. Y la campana sonó.

-El encuentro ha terminado, con ambas en pie se declara un empate.- Dijo Lola y todos comenzaron a gritar emocionados. Lucy sonreía y Bambietta la miró furiosa.

-¡Aun no termina! ¡Me importa una mierda todo ésto! ¡Voy a hacerte pedazos!- Gritó Bambietta llamando la atención de todos.

A gran velocidad, Bambietta fue a atacar a Lucy, sus compañeras no les apetecía detenerla así que no hicieron nada, pero, a nada de llegar a Lucy, alguien detenía el avance de Bambietta, que sorprendida estaba al ver la facilidad con la que la detuvieron.

-Si no quieres que te haga lo mismo que le hice a Yhwach, te sugiero que te controles.- Bambietta quedó atónita ante la declaración y mirada fría de Gine, que en cosa de nada, Bambietta ya estaba chocada contra un muro. -Te luciste.- Le dijo Gine a Lucy a lo que ésta sonrió.

-¡Lucy! ¡Buen trabajo! ¡Estuviste genial!- Le gritaban sus amigos que se aproximaban a ella y Wendy la curaba.

-Eso es de lo que está hecho Fairy Tail, Ivan.- Decía Makarov viendo a donde estaba Raven Tail mientras Ivan estaba serio.

-¡¿Cuándo aprendiste todo eso?! ¡Tenemos qué pelear tú y yo!.- Le decía Natsu emocionado mientras Lucy sonreía pero nerviosa con lo último. Y se dio cuenta de las dos que estaban donde Bambietta estaba estrellada mientras ésta se levantaba con esfuerzo.

-Wendy.- Le llamó Lucy. -¿Podrías curarla?- Le pidió a lo que ésta sonrió y asintió.

-Vaya, sí que te apalearon.- Se burlaba un poco Candice.

-Parece que realmente hay personas interesantes aquí, ser capaz de traer a un par de Espadas y al mismo Rey de los Espíritus para que peleen por ti.- Le decía Meninas mientras Bambietta no podía ni pararse.

-La perra... de cabello... negro.- Decía Bambietta con esfuerzo confundiendo a sus compañeras.

-Con permiso.- Les dijo Wendy a lo que éstas voltearon a verla mientras se aproximaba a Bambietta y en un santiamén la curaba y se levantaba. -Lucy me pidió que te curara, deberías agradecer su buen corazón.- Le dijo Wendy molestando a Bambietta. -Cualquier cosa que planeen, por su bien será mejor que no lastimen a nadie.- Les dijo Wendy seria retirándose.

-¿Qué tal si repites eso? Azulita.- Le dijo Candice molesta por recibir una amenaza.

-Candice.- La detuvo Bambietta. -Lo que derrotó a su Majestad no es algo a lo que nos podamos enfrentar ¿Cierto?.- Le dijo recordándole que ella dijo eso pero quedando confundida cuando ambas hicieron un gesto de sorpresa y voltearon. -Esa perra de cabello negro, mencionó a su Majestad, antes de golpearme me declaró haber sido ella.- Les dijo para total sorpresa de ambas.

-¿Cómo sabemos que dice la verdad?.- Preguntó Candice.

-La perra pega fuerte y ni se esforzó, dos Espadas, el Rey Espíritu, además ¿Conoces a alguien que sepa de su Majestad además de los Sternritter?.- Dijo Bambietta seria a lo que ambos se quedaron serias también.

-¿Sugieres que huyamos?.- Preguntó Meninas, quedándose Bambietta pensante.

-Sigamos el plan principal, ganemos este estúpido juego, ganemos el dinero y cada quien por su lado.- Fue lo que dijo Bambietta retirándose mientras ambas sólo se le quedaron viendo para después ver a Gine.

-¡Fue una batalla fascinante!.- Decía Lola.

-Lo fue, pero sigo confundido por esas llaves de hueso y los dos espíritus que invocó al final, nunca había escuchado de algo así.- Decía Yajima.

-Son otros tipos de espíritus, eso es todo, así como se invocan los Espíritus Celestiales, hay otras variaciones en las que se invocan Espíritus Heroicos, hasta de la misma naturaleza, es posible que sean algunos de tantas variaciones.- Les decía Charle a lo que sólo asintieron.

-Bien, antes de continuar con el programa, me llega una notificación, Son Gine de Fairy Tail B y Bambietta Basterbine, las reglas dictan que una pelea fuera de los combates dados está prohibida, pero para su fortuna, es de las que se da una advertencia antes de castigar, si lo vuelven a hacer, serán descalificadas.- Les notificó Lola pero ambas actuaban indiferentes.

-Con que se llama Gine.- Susurró Sting y Lector se le quedó viendo.

**Raven Tail.**

-¿Qué pasó ahí?.- Les decía Ivan a las tres.

-¿Tienes algo qué reclamar?.- Preguntó Bambietta.

-Les pago para que ganen, no para que hagan el ridículo.- Ivan estaba contra el muro preocupando a sus miembros pero las otras dos estaban indiferentes.

-Que no se te olvide que nosotros somos quienes te usan a ti, no tú a nosotras.- Le dijo Bambietta a lo que Ivan sólo asintió. -Vuelves a hablarme como si fueras mi jefe y te explotaré lentamente, comenzando por tus viejas bolas.- Amenazó a lo que Ivan asintió más asustado y Bambietta lo soltó.

**Locutores.**

-Lamentamos la espera, ahora que la arena está arreglada podemos continuar.- Les decía Lola. -De Blue Pegasus, Ren Akatsuki.- Dijo mientras las fans gritaban. -De Mermaid Heel, Motherglare.- Presentó mientras los gritos de euforia continuaban y ambos llegaban a la arena y su batalla comenzaba.

-Eres nueva, ¿Cierto? No me agrada la idea de pelear con una mujer tan hermosa, pero no puedo rendirme tampoco, espero que no me guardes rencor ya que me gustaría invitarte a salir más tarde, aunque no es como si me interesara en ti.- Decía Ren mientras atacaba a Motherglare que esquivaba sus ataques.

-Por supuesto.- Le dijo Motherglare para su sorpresa y celos de las fans de Ren. -Pero primero mis hijos deben de darte el visto bueno.- Comentó para sorpresa de Ren. -Hijos, denle un cálido hola a mi fan.- Dijo mientras un par de dragones pequeños aparecieron para impacto de Natsu y sorpresa del público y más cuando los dragones golpearon a Ren con su cola dejándolo fuera de combate.

-Motherglare de Mermaid Heel gana.- Dijo Lola mientras los dragones desaparecían.

-Tercer combate. Cuatro Cerberus. Rocky.- Presentó mientras todos gritaban Wild Four. -Sabertooth. Orga Nanagear.- Presentó y el público lo adulaba y ambos salieron a la arena y su combate comenzaba.

-¿Tan pronto los de reserva?.- Preguntó Mirajane.

-Es la forma de ser de Jiemma, desecha lo que cree es un fracaso, no le dio segunda oportunidad a Rufus.- Dijo Minerva seria viendo a donde estaba Jiemma.

-Es la primera vez que veremos a Rocky pelear, también es nuevo en Cuatro Cerberus.- Decía Sting.

-Hay rumores de que eres un Dragon Slayer, así que quiero probar.- Le dijo Orga a Rocky que se confundió. -Dragon Slayer vs God Slayer.- Dijo mientras un rayo negro le cayó a Rocky.

-¿God Slayer?.- Preguntó Jerez interesada y a Beerus se le movieron las orejas.

-Es una magia perdida que se cree era para combatir dioses.- Le explicó Romeo.

-Algo como eso es imposible, ¿dónde está el mortal que dice poder enfrentarme?.- Decía Beerus levantándose poniendo nerviosos a muchos.

-No se moleste, Beerus-sama, es sólo un hablador.- Le dijo Eileen dándole un pudin, a lo que Beerus se calmó calmando a todos. Mientras la explosión se dispersaba y sorprendidos vieron que Rocky estaba bien.

-¿Cómo?.- Preguntó Orga.

-¿Eso? Sólo hice tierra.- Le respondió Rocky dándole un golpe con una gran roca que sorprendió a Jura, Richard y Toph.

-No puedo creer lo que mis ojos ven.- Bromeó Toph e igual les caía una gota de sudor a sus amigos.

Orga se recuperó sorprendido, pero sonrió a lo que ambos se dirigieron el uno al otro dando golpes mientras el suelo temblaba y rayos negros caían y se veían en el suelo, para mala suerte de Orga, los rayos no tenían efecto en Rocky y éste comenzó a burlarse molestándolo al grado que lo hizo usar su mejor técnica.

-Raijin no Kaden Ryushi Ho.- Orga puso sus manos a los costados y lanzó rayos negros creando una gran explosión que casi destruye el suelo de la arena.

-"La lanzó como el Kamehameha.".- Pensaron algunos.

-Rugido del dragón de roca.- Se escuchó a Rocky saliendo el rugido de la explosión dando de lleno en Orga con éste cayendo. -Fue divertido, pero yo soy un verdadero dragón.- Decía Rocky la verdad pero todos lo tomaron a comentario de ego.

-¡Wild Four!- Gritaban sus compañeros felices.

-Rocky de Cuatro Cerberus gana.- Decía Lola.

-¿Qué? No me lo creo, el gremio más fuerte de Fiore.- Decía un fan de Sabertooth.

-Wendy, ¿me ayudas?.- Le habló Minerva a lo que ésta asintió y fueron a curar a Orga mientras los espectadores miraban esa muestra de solidaridad.

-No puedo creer que estemos perdiendo.- Dijo Orga golpeando el suelo.

-Es sólo el primer día, ya tendrán su oportunidad de ir de lo bajo a la cima de nuevo.- Le dijo Minerva. -Orga, no lo veas como algo malo, al contrario, aprende de esta derrota, para que puedas ver tus debilidades y trabajar en ellas.- Le decía mientras Orga la miraba y le sonrió.

-Se le extraña en el gremio, señorita.- Le dijo Orga a lo que Minerva sonrió.

-Gracias, pronto volveré, pero primero debo hacer algo.- Le dijo Minerva comenzando a retirarse mientras Orga confundido la observó y se retiró, pero Jiemma estaba molesto desde las gradas.

**Sabertooth.**

-Orga ¿Qué rayos pasó ahí abajo?.- Preguntó Sting un poco sorprendido pero sin burlarse.

-El rayo es débil ante la roca.- Le comentó una de las mujeres.

-Sí, fue eso, ja, no me lo esperaba, ese tipo era fuerte, ¿Pero qué rayos pasa? ¿A caso todos los que participan tienen magia de roca?.- Bromeó Orga.

-¿De qué hablaste con la señorita?.- Preguntó Lector y Orga se quedó un poco pensante.

-Dijo que pronto volverá al gremio pero que primero debía hacer algo.- Respondió Orga sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-Fro está feliz.- Dijo Frosh.

-¿Cómo? La única manera sería derrotando a...- Decía Rogue cuando los miembros hicieron una mueca de sorpresa, pero las mujeres estaban indiferentes.

**Locutores**

-Por fin llegamos al enfrentamiento final del primer día.- Decía Lola. -De Lamia Scale. Jura Neekis.- Presentó emocionando a todos. -Fairy Tail B. Son Gine.- Presentó dejando a todo Fairy Tail preocupado... por Jura.

-Jaja parece que esta vez la victoria quedará en Lamia Scale.- Decía un tipo del público.

-¿Tú crees? Aquella chica de Fairy Tail A estuvo fenomenal.- Le respondió otro.

-Pero se enfrenta a Jura el quinto Mago Santo, es imposible que le gane.- Decía otro.

-¿Por qué tienes miedo?.- Le preguntó Toph a Jura.

-Tiemblo de emoción, Toph.- Le respondió Jura.

-Sabes que no puedes mentirme.- Le dijo Toph mientras Jura iba a la arena. Hasta que ambos llegaron frente a frente.

**Arena de combate.**

-Jura, procura no hacerle daño.- Le gritaba un fan.

-Trata de ganarle con delicadeza.- Le gritaba otra fan. Cosa que molestó a alguien al escuchar tanto abucheo.

-¡Gine!.- Gine volteó y vio a su maestro Vegeta, y sonrió.

-Lo siento, Jura, pero mi maestro me acaba de decir que te rompa todos los huesos.- Le dijo Gine.

-Pero si no te dijo nada.- Respondió Jura.

-¿No lo escuchaste? Él no es de los que da ánimos y aun así me apoyó, significa que quiere que les demuestre de lo que soy capaz y callarles la boca a todos esos gusanos.- Comentaba Gine feliz.

-¿Quién es ese tipo? Su peinado y ropa son raros, además está chaparro.- Susurraba Sting.

-Oh, parece que es alguien importante para la chica que te llamó la atención.- Le dijo Lector poniéndolo nervioso.

-Parece que te hiciste tu reputación.- Le dijo Gine.

-Digamos que tú y tu hermano fueron los que me hicieron ver que me faltaba camino por avanzar, además, había alguien que me necesitaba.- Le respondió Jura a lo que Gine sonrió.

-La gente está muy confiada en Jura.- Decía Lola.

-Es un mago santo después de todo.- Le dijo Yajima.

-Espero que Gine no lo lastime.- Susurró Charle pero por el micrófono la escucharon.

-Tienes fe en tu compañera, esa basura perderá contra el más poderoso.- Le decía un espectador mientras algunos abucheaban.

-¡Comiencen!- Se dio inicio al combate.

-Ganban suberi.- Jura comenzó creando una oleada de rocas, Gine se posicionó y cuando las rocas se acercaron comenzó a dar golpes destruyendo todas y cada una de las rocas hasta que la hizo todas polvo dejando a todos estupefactos. -Gan Tetsu Bakuchiri.- Jura invocó pilares de tierra que se dirigieron a Gine, la cual destruyó cada uno de un golpe dejando de nuevo estupefactos a todos.

-¿Terminamos ya con el calentamiento?.- Preguntó Gine sonriendo mientras Jura mostró una sonrisa en respuesta.

-Supongo que era de esperarse de ti.- Dijo Jura sonriendo.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando?.- Se preguntó un espectador mientras todos estaban igual.

-¿Qué esperaban?.- Habló Charle llamando la atención de todos. -Gine completó un trabajo de 100 años en tan sólo un día, con tan solo 11 años de edad.- Dijo y a todos se les cayó la boca, la mujer que abrazó a Natsu se puso de pie y caminó a la orilla de donde estaban y observó a Gine.

-Jura, no quiero humillarte más, ¿te rendirías?.- Le preguntó Gine, Jura se puso serio.

-Sé lo fuertes que son Gohan y Tú, sé que no estás peleando con todo tu poder contra mi, ni siquiera has usado esa transformación que aumenta tu poder y, me ofende que tengas esa idea sobre mi, voy con todo contra ti, Gine, por mi gremio.- Dijo Jura aumentando su poder para sorpresa de todos.

-¿En serio? Si usa esa técnica con esa cantidad de magia que está reuniendo, la matará.- Dijo Toph para sorpresa de algunos, pero Lyon, Richard y Sherry estaban serios.

-Meido Fugaku.- Jura con su magia más fuerte atacó a Gine creando un rayo salido de la tierra dando en Gine y creando una gran explosión que dejó a todos sorprendidos.

-Jura lo hizo, ahí tienes a tu trabajo 100 años.- Dijo un espectador, mientras todos estaban anonadados, pero después sorprendidos y Jura que respiraba agitado sonrió.

-Eso fue mucho más fuerte que el que usaste contra aquel tipo... no recuerdo su nombre.- Decía Gine mientras el público estaba sin habla.

-Puño de Roca.- Dijo Jura y una mano salió yendo a golpear a Gine, pero ésta lo detuvo con su mano. Después vio como una infinidad de puños de roca llegaban desde arriba, Gine levantó su mano y con una gran ráfaga de Ki que salió hasta el cielo destruyó todos los puños, el público estaba impactado y las Quincys recordaban lo que acabó con su líder.

-Por cierto.- Dijo Gine al lado de Jura que casi nadie la vio moverse. -El máximo poder que tenía cuando era niña, no es ni una cuarta parte del que tengo ahora.- Le susurró impresionándolo pero cayó desmayado, dejando un silencio.

-¿Jura perdió?- Dijo Lola impactado, lo mismo que pensaba todo el público. -Es decir, Jura perdió, Son Gine gana, victoria para Fairy Tail B.- Anunció mientras todos estaban sin habla pero después dieron un grito de euforia.

Algo les llamó la atención, Gine apuntó al público sonriendo desafiante, al voltear vieron que apuntaba a Jiemma, el cual estaba serio y algo molesto ante la amenaza. Mientras las Quincys estaban serias, y las mujeres que estaban con Sabertooth miraban a Gine con seriedad. Y en lo alto de una torre un caballero observaba las peleas mientras sonreía.

-Sabía que era fuerte, pero derrotar a un Mago Santo, ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento llevaría?- Decía Riana desde una torre al lado del caballero.

-El fruto está madurando.- Dijo el caballero sin prestar mucha atención a los juegos.

-Arcadias, se está reuniendo más magia este año.- Le dijo Riana.

-Debe estar completo este año, tan sólo espera, Zeref.- Decía el caballero retirándose de ahí.

**Fin del capítulo 14.**

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**laurenlmprincess: Haha, no respondo a eso, nada de Spoilers, que bueno que te gustó el capítulo. ****De hecho, escuchó música mientras escribo, cuando escribía lo de Sting, estaba escuchando la canción Happy Together, y sobre el teclado mis manos volaron jaja. ****Lo de Toph se me ocurrió desde hace tiempo, cuando planeaba escribir la saga, vi un video de las bromas de Toph y se me ocurrió meterla.**

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	15. Por nuestros amigos

**Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Dragon Ball Super como Fairy Tail y otros animes y video-juegos mencionados y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**Dos Saiyajin en un mundo mágico.**

**Capítulo 15: Por nuestros amigos.**

**1er juego**

Fairy Tail B...10

Fairy Tail A...8

Lamia Scale...6

Sabertooth...4

Raven Tail...3

Cuatro Cerberus...2

Blue Pegasus...1

Mermaid Heel...0

**Combates**

Fairy Tail A - Raven Tail...5 - 5

Blue Pegasus - Mermaid Heel...0 - 10

Cuatro Cerberus - Sabertooth...10 - 0

Fairy Tail B - Lamia Scale...10 - 0

**Total 1er dia**

1-Fairy Tail B...20

2-Fairy Tail A...13

3-Cuatro Cerberus...12

4-Mermaid Heel...10

5-Raven Tail...8

6-Sabertooth...4

7-Lamia Scale...6

8-Blue Pegasus...1

El primer día del Daimatou Enbu terminó, el público se quedó impactado e incrédulo de que el gremio más hazme reír de Fiore hubiese ganado incluso contra uno de los Diez Magos Santos. Gine y Wendy estaban con Jura que se levantaba.

-"Imposible, Jura es el Quinto Mago Santo, los únicos más fuertes que él son los Cuatro Dioses de Ishgar."- Pensaba Ooba sorprendida mientras hacía girar a alguien. -"Un momento, los dos niños de los que me habló del trabajo de Oración Seis."- Recordó.

-Te lo dije.- Le dijo Gine y Jura sólo sonrió.

-Al menos no me rompiste los huesos.- Bromeó Jura.

-Ah, es verdad, Wendy, prepárate para otra curación.- Le respondió Gine tronando sus dedos asustando un poco a ambos. -Nah, mejor no, tengo hambre, Wendy, vamos a comer.- Dijo indiferente a lo que los dos sólo suspiraron.

**Por la noche.**

**Sabertooth.**

-Sexto lugar, eso fue patético.- Decía Jiemma mientras Rufus y Orga estaban al frente y los demás miembros detrás. -Somos los más fuertes.- Dijo muy serio.

-Fro cree que estuvieron geniales.- Se escuchó a Frosh hablar al lado de Lector, llamando la atención de Jiemma y asustando a Rogue y Sting.

-¿Qué es eso?.- Preguntó Jiemma.

-Somos miembros del gremio, Maestro.- Dijo Lector un poco asustado mostrando su marca.

-Imperdonable, un par de estúpidos gatos usando la marca de Sabertooth.- Dijo Jiemma molesto atacando a Lector y Frosh.

Creando una explosión donde estaban ambos, para impacto de Sting y Rogue. Pero al disiparse vieron un tipo de muro de papel, que comenzó a deshojarse, y los papeles tomaron a los confundidos Exceed llevándolos a donde estaban ambas mujeres.

-A ellos no.- Les habló una de las mujeres mientras la miraban de pie acariciando a Frosh y Lector flotando con los papeles al lado de la otra que estaba sentada como si nada.

-¿Qué se supone que hacen?.- Dijo Jiemma levantándose.

-Me gustan los animales. Así que piensa bien tus próximas acciones.- Le dijo seria.

-Siéntate en tu falso trono, Jiemma, ésto es un juego, disfrutemoslo como tal.- Dijo la mujer que estaba sentada manteniendo una sonrisa indiferente.

Jiemma las miró con un rostro de molestia pero no hizo nada. Los demás miembros las miraban con sorpresa de ellas al no inmutarse ante su Maestro, además de que Sting y Rogue estaban agradecidos de que salvaran a ambos Exceed.

**Fairy Tail.**

-¡Lucy! ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!.- Preguntaron todos y Lucy estaba un poco apenada.

-Y nosotras que creímos haberte alcanzado luego de dominar la magia Star Dress.- Decía Angel un poco escandalosa pero de forma divertida.

-Sorano, nosotras también nos hicimos fuertes.- Le daba ánimos Yukino a lo que Angel la abrazó con felicidad.

-No es para tanto.- Decía un poco humilde pero su tono se notaba altanero.

-De hecho es algo, sobrevivir a una pelea contra un Quincy no es una simple hazaña.- Le decía Kon sentándose en los pechos de Lucy como si fuese a explicar algo, de inmediato fue golpeado contra el suelo.

-No sé qué sea eso, pero aun así, invocar al Rey de los Espíritus, Lucy, te luciste.- Le decía Levy.

-A decir verdad, todo fue gracias a los entrenamientos de Vados y la ayuda de Jerez-sama, muchas gracias.- Dijo haciendo una reverencia ante Jerez.

-Si hubieses perdido te habría destruido por malgastar mi tiempo.- Le dijo Jerez poniendo nerviosa a Lucy y Jerez sonrió. -Aunque supongo que un empate no es del todo una victoria ¿O sí?.- Le dijo poniéndola más nerviosa.

-¡La pelea de Lucy me dejó emocionado! ¡Mañana yo seré el que participe en el juego!.- Decía Natsu emocionado.

-Oh, si Salamander participa, yo también.- Habló Gajeel.

-Pero tú no participas.- Le dijo Levy.

-Giji, claro que lo hago, Laxus y yo quedamos que sería un día y un día.- Dijo Gajeel para sorpresa de los que escucharon.

-Por cierto, Natsu ¿Quién era esa mujer? No sabía que tuvieras romances secretos.- Le comentaba Wakaba y Natsu se quedó pensante.

-Ni idea.- Dijo Natsu dejando estupefactos a todos.

-Fue muy emocionante todo, Gine, bien hecho, hija.- Le decía Goku.

-Contra alguno de todos ellos no fue nada, esperaba que pudiera pelear con Gohan.- Dijo Son Gine indiferente.

-No seas tan modesta.- Le dijo Wendy bromeando un poco.

-No me esperaba apoyo del Príncipe.- Dijo Gine.

-Yo no apoyé a nadie.- Respondió Vegeta indiferente.

-Por cierto, ¿Por qué Erza y Gohan no vinieron?.- Preguntó Eileen.

-Al parecer tenían compromisos importantes y esas cosas en Edolas, trabajan con la supuesta realeza después de todo.- Les dijo Bardock.

-Y yo que quería ver a mi otra hija y mi nieta para presentarles a Morgiana.- Decía Eileen un poco decaída sonrojando a Morgiana por las atenciones.

-Gohan.- Interrumpieron Kyouka y Seilah notándose un poco serias. -Quedamos que no les ocultaríamos nada de lo que supiéramos o averiguáramos... Es sobre las mujeres que están en Sabertooth.- Dijo seria confundiendo a los demás.

**Calles de Magnolia.**

-¿De verdad?.- Dijo un tipo ebrio un poco sonrojado.

-Ustedes dijeron que yo les atraje, así que ustedes dos, y yo, en mi habitación, andando.- Ordenó Bambietta a lo que ambos asintieron felices. Lo siguiente fue que ambos estaban tirados mientras Bambietta se abrochaba su camisa.

-Uff, mira que desastre, qué mal que no está Lily para limpiarlo.- Dijo Candice entrando.

-Supongo que no puedes abandonar las viejas costumbres.- Bromeó Meninas. -En fin, el viejo dijo que nos dará la liquidación una vez terminemos el último trabajo.- Dijo a lo que Bambietta sólo asintió.

**Calles de Magnolia.**

-No he encontrado nada de lo que advertiste.- Le decía Erza a Jellal en un callejón, éste se quedó pensante.

-Aun así, Zeref lo mencionó, trataré de indagar en las profundidades.- Dijo Jellal confundiéndola. -No sé si te diste cuenta, pero el coliseo tiene niveles inferiores, voy a investigar por ahí.- Dijo serio. -Me retiro, ten cuidado.- Le dijo retirándose.

-Espera.- Erza lo detuvo. -Mi madre me contó que el coliseo está hecho sobre un cementerio de dragones, así que tal vez sea eso.- Comentó, dejando a Jellal confundido.

-¿Tú madre?.- Preguntó Jellal confundido.

-Eileen Belserion ¿Estás en el Imperio Alvarez y no sabes de ella?.- Preguntó Erza confundida cuando Jellal hizo un gesto de sorpresa.

-¿La Desesperación Escarlata Eileen Belserion es tu madre?.- Preguntó Jellal dejando a Erza estupefacta. -Claro, por eso el cambio de apellido.- Decía y Erza seguía igual. -Lo siento no sabía que ella era tu madre, sólo me dijeron que desertó de Alvarez.- Erza seguía igual.

-Da igual, tú también ten cuidado.- Dijo Erza mientras Jellal asentía y se iba, Erza lo observaba y suspiró, para después irse también.

-Erza.- Una voz familiar le llamó la atención mientras caminaba por las calles.

-Esa voz ¿Millianna?.- Preguntó Erza a lo que Millianna se desencapuchó.

-Hola, cuanto-.- Ni siquiera terminó y Erza la abrazó.

-¿Y para nosotros no hay abrazo?.- Bromeó Sho haciendo que Erza viera también a Wally.

-Me alegra verlos... Es verdad.- Decía Erza confundiéndolos. -Tontos, los estuve buscando para darles la noticia.- Los regañó dejándolos confundidos y asustados. -Vengan, rápido.- Ordenó y sin rechistar la siguieron.

-Erza, ¿Qué sucede?.- Decía Millianna siguiéndola hasta que llegaron al bar donde estaba Fairy Tail. En eso la puerta se abrió y quedaron impactados.

-Nosotros ya nos vamos, descansen para que estén al 100 mañana.- Dijo Simon retirándose con Rob y al voltear quedaron igual que Millianna, Sho y Wally.

-Simon, Abuelo Rob.- Dijeron los tres llorando.

-¿Qué truco es éste? Simon está... ¡¿Abuelo Rob?!...- Decía Millianna llorando.

-Da gusto verte y ver que entraste a un gremio.- Le dijo Simon sonriendo mientras la abrazaba Rob.

-No es un truco, por alguna razón ellos quedaron vivos después de lo que sucedió hace casi un año, no supe contactarlos para avisarles.- Le dijo Erza sorprendiendo a los tres.

-Pues ahora no nos vamos, entren, celebremos.- Les dijo Rob feliz.

-No.- Dijo Millianna para sorpresa de los presentes. -Hay que avisarle a ella, a Kagura, Kagura estará feliz de verte, está en el mismo gremio que yo, ¿la viste? La chica de la espada.- Decía Millianna dejando a Simon impactado y casi llorando.

-Simon.- Le decía Erza sonriéndole, él estaba emocionado, pero al mismo tiempo no sabía qué hacer.

-Yo... No sé qué hacer.- Dijo Simon decaído confundiendo a todos. -¿Qué diré cuando la vea? ¿Me recordará aun? ¿Me guardará rencor por no estar con ella?- Decía.

-Claro que no, cuando la conocí ella estaba buscándote, me platicó que desde el día que se separaron no dejó de buscarte, hasta que supo que, bueno...- Le decía Millianna.

-Ya la escuchaste. Vamos, demosle la sorpresa.- Le dijo Erza sonriendo.

-Yo... Ya sé.- Les dijo Simon confundiéndolos.

**Castillo.**

-Estupendo, no sólo las 12 llaves han sido localizadas, sino que alguien tiene una llave que puede invocar al mismo Rey de los Espíritus.- Decía una chica de cabellos color jade, Hisui E. Fiore. -Pareces ansiosa, Riana.- Le dijo a una de sus guardias.

-Lo lamento, había quedado con unos amigos, pero usted es primero, princesa.- Le respondió Riana.

-Lamento que tus planes se cancelaran, pero ésto lo haremos incluso para proteger a esos amigos tuyos.- Le dijo Hisui a lo que Riana asintió. -Pero primero, tenemos que ver si esa persona dijo la verdad.- Decía viendo lo que pasó en los juegos.

-Sigo pensando que debemos quedarnos con el primer plan, princesa.- Le comentó Arcadios.

-No, Arcadios, una horda de dragones es más importante, los tres sabemos lo peligrosos que fueron esos dragones que atacaron hace seis meses y ahora es probable que regresen.- Dijo Hisui seria a lo que ambos igual de serios asintieron.

**Fairy Tail.**

-¡¿Kana perdió en una batalla de bebida?!.- Gritaron sorprendidos al ver a Kana tirada.

-Me quedo con ésto como premio.- Dijo Bacchus quitándole el brasier a Kana mientras se alejaba tambaleando, molestando a algunos que intentaron atacarlo pero los estampó contra el suelo. -Oh ¿qué ven mis ojos? Tres hermosas bellezas.- Dijo Bacchus sentándose en una mesa.

-En esta mesa no eres bienvenido, lárgate.- Le dijo Eclair siendo fría.

-Woo, que fría, pero así me gustan más.- Les decía Bacchus. -Eh, tú eres a la que Zirconis llamó reina, ya veo por qué.- Le decía a Wendy.

-Disculpa.- Le habló Gohan. -Con tu actitud las estás molestando, ¿podrías irte y devolverme la prenda de Kana por favor?.- Le pidió y Bacchus sólo lo miró.

-Jajaja, que niño tan educado, vete, estoy hablando con tres bellezas.- Le decía Bacchus indiferente.

-Estás hablando con mi madre, mi hermana y mi novia, lárgate si no quieres que acabe contigo aquí mismo.- Amenazó Acnologia con un aura oscura que puso nerviosos a todos. Bacchus se levantó ante la amenaza y se le quedó viendo.

-Wendy, podrías ponérselo.- Le decía Gohan a Wendy dándole el brasier de Kana a lo que ésta asintió y Bacchus se sorprendió de ya no tenerlo en sus manos.

-Bacchus, apestas a alcohol, déjalo así, arreglémonos mañana en los juegos.- Le dijo Erza y Bacchus la vio pero siguió frente a Acnologia por su amenaza. En eso Eclair se puso frente a Acnologia.

-Déjalo, ni siquiera vale la pena, Acni.- Le dijo Eclair calmándolo.

-Controlado por tu mujer, bueno, espero encontrarme contigo mañana, Acni-chan.- Dijo Bacchus yéndose.

-¿Desde cuando son novios formalmente?- Preguntó Naomi ilusionada a lo que ambos se sonrojaron.

-Erza ¿Sabes quién es ese tipo?.- Preguntó Lucy.

-El halcón negro, Bacchus, mago de clase S de Cuatro Cerberus, siempre que nos enfrentábamos terminamos en empate.- Declaró para sorpresa de algunos. -Aunque eso era antes... Menos mal que Jerez-sama ya se fue, si hubiese ido con esa actitud a ella.- Decía un poco pálida.

**Segundo día del Daimatou Enbu.**

-Bienvenidos al segundo día, en esta ocasión el juego será: Carruaje, los competidores correrán por encima de los carruajes interconectados y la meta será el Domus Flau.- Explicaba Lola las reglas del juego mientras la Lacrima Vision mostraba a los competidores corriendo. -Nuestra invitada de hoy, de Mermaid Heel, Risley Law.- Presentó.

-No subestimen a las gorditas.- Decía Risley animada.

-Ésto es una sorpresa.- Decía Yajima incrédulo mientras los magos de Fairy Tail sonreían.

**Carruaje.**

-Muévete, cara de metal.- Le decía Natsu golpeando a Gajeel.

-Tú muévete, cerebro derretido.- Le dijo Gajeel golpeándolo mientras ambos corrían a toda velocidad pero golpeándose.

-¿Creen que son los únicos compitiendo?.- Les dijo Millianna rebasándolos, corriendo como gato.

-¡Es la chica gato!.- Gritó Natsu al reconocerla.

-¿Chica gato?.- Preguntó Shirone.

-Millianna siempre amó los gatos, al grado de querer ser uno.- Le respondió Rob.

-"Esas ropas.".- Pensaba Kon y muchos hombres felices viendo a Millianna.

-Tenemos el primer lugar.- Se escuchó Lola sorprendido. -De Raven Tail, Candice Catnipp.- Dijo y todos quedaron sorprendidos.

-No me puedo quedar atrás, Perfume de velocidad ¡Meen!.- Gritó Ichiya inhalando de tubos de ensayo corriendo más rápido.

-No te me adelantarás.- Le dijo Lyon haciendo una pista de hielo sobre el carruaje y comenzando a patinar.

-Todos dan lo mejor, mi alma se vuelve salvaje.- Decía Bacchus golpeando el carruaje para desequilibrarlos a todos y dejando a los espectadores sorprendidos.

-El segundo lugar ha llegado.- Dijo Lola sorprendiendo de nuevo a todos.

-¿Quién es esa mujer? ¿Y esas alas de papel?.- Decía uno del público.

-Ni siquiera la vimos llegar o correr, ah, esa mujer es de Sabertooth.- Decía otro.

-Ella es una de ellas ¿Verdad?.- Le preguntó Eileen a Kyouka y Seilah que asintieron.

-Una de las generales de E.N.D., el Angel de Dios, Konan.- Le dijo Seilah seria.

-¿Angel de Dios?.- Preguntaron Beerus y Jerez serios.

-Es sólo un apodo que los humanos le dieron por su apariencia con alas, Beerus-sama, Jerez-sama.- Les respondió Kyouka un poco nerviosa pero ambos actuaron indiferentes.

-Ooh, por eso no la vimos correr, no corrió, voló.- Decía Yajima viendo imágenes en la Lacrima Vision de Konan volando con sus alas de papel.

-Tercer lugar, de Mermaid Heel, Millianna. Cuarto lugar, de Lamia Scale, Lyon Vastia. Quinto lugar, de Blue Pegasus, Ichiya Vandalay.- Decía Lola pero después quedando estupefactos. Lo que todos vieron fue cómo Gajeel, Natsu y Bacchus peleaban sobre un carruaje.

-¡Yo ganaré! ¡Quítense!- Les gritaba Natsu.

-¡Ni lo pienses!- Le respondía Gajeel.

-Quieren dejar de gritar, la resaca aun me persigue.- Les decía Bacchus mientras peleaban en una nube de polvo que todos miraban estupefactos, hasta que se detuvieron respirando agitados. Volviendo a pelear en una nube de polvo que todos seguían mirando estupefactos, hasta que se detuvieron respirando agitados.

-Hey, ¿por qué entraron al torneo?.- Preguntó Bacchus de repente. -Recuerdo que Fairy Tail era salvaje, pero no alguien que les interesara la fama, hacían las cosas a su manera, sin importarles qué piensan los demás.- Les decía.

-Por nuestros amigos.- Respondió Natsu. -Siete años nos esperaron, siete años aguantaron humillaciones, pero ellos siguieron, sin importar la tristeza y lo difícil que era, continuaron, protegiendo al gremio, por nuestros compañeros, mostraremos que Fairy Tail sigue adelante.- Le dijo mientras sus compañeros tenían lágrimas en sus ojos y el público estaba conmovido.

-"¿Qué tonterías son esas? Natsu.".- Pensó la mujer que estaba con Sabertooth. -"Debo traerte de vuelta, mi querido Natsu."- Pensaba, mientras Konan miraba seria a Natsu en la Lacrima Vision, notándose que se le escapó una sonrisa.

-¡Salvaje!.- Gritó Bacchus. -El tiempo se acaba, si seguimos peleando nadie llegará y perderemos, yo me rindo, mi resaca no me deja seguir.- Dijo para sorpresa de todos.

-¡No me jodas! ¡Es verdad!- Gritó Natsu molesto dándose propulsión con fuego.

-¡No vayas enfrente de mi! ¡bastardo!.- Le dijo Gajeel siguiéndolo a toda velocidad.

-Woo, Fairy Tail A y Fairy Tail B llegan en empate, o tal vez no, descubrámoslo.- Decía Risley viendo en la Lacrima Vision cómo Natsu y Gajeel llegaron, pero Natsu llegó primero por una nariz alegrándolo y a su equipo.

-Sexto lugar, de Fairy Tail A, Natsu Dragneel, Séptimo lugar, de Fairy Tail B, Gajeel Redfox. Bacchus de Cuatro Cerberus se rindió.- Dijo Lola y en el público hubo gritos de apoyo a Fairy Tail.

**Fairy Tail B.**

-Bien hecho, echaste a perder nuestra puntuación perfecta.- Le dijo Gine molestando a Gajeel.

-Hizo un buen trabajo.- Animó Mirajane.

-Aunque lo arruinó.- Terminó Acnologia molestándolo más.

**Mermaid Heel.**

-Tercer lugar, no está mal, con ésto sumamos 16 puntos.- Le decía Megumin.

-Esperaba ganar el primero, pero esas dos fueron muy rápidas.- Decía Millianna animada. -Aun así, Kagura, ¿Por qué no aceptaste ser tú la que participara?.- Le decía Millianna haciendo un puchero.

-Millianna, desde anoche has estado muy animada e insistiendo en que participe, ¿qué te traes?.- Preguntó Kagura seria y Millianna sonrió.

-Es un secreto, y una sorpresa.- Le dijo Millianna confundiendo a todas, sobre todo a Kagura.

**Cuatro Cerberus.**

-¿Qué fue eso? Bacchus.- Preguntó Rocker.

-Mi alma está salvaje, y mi cuerpo grita ¡resaca! Jaja.- Decía Bacchus acostándose mientras se le quedaban viendo.

-¿Four?.- Exclamaron sus compañeros sin ánimos.

**Locutores.**

-Fue una carrera estupenda.- Decía Yajima.

-Conmovedora y emocionante.- Secundó Risley.

-Ya ahora lo que todos estaban esperando, los combates.- Dijo Lola mientras el público gritaba emocionado. -Primer combate. Lamia Scale, Toph Neekis. vs. Raven Tail, Meninas McAllon.- Anunció mientras ambas llegaban a la arena y se daba inicio al combate.

**Arena de combate.**

-Niña ¿Podrías rendirte?.- Le preguntó Meninas.

-¿Me tienes miedo?.- Respondió Toph, Meninas la miraba y suspiró.

-Señor calvo.- Le habló Meninas a Jura mientras todos quedaban con cara cómica de impacto. -Le pedí a su niña que se rindiera pero se negó, no me vaya a guardar rencor.- Le decía de manera inocente. Y dos grandes rocas chocaron contra Meninas.

-No soy una niñita delicada.- Dijo Toph molesta y las rocas explotaron notándose Meninas como si nada y se le quedaba viendo, en cosa de nada Toph estaba estrellada contra el muro y Meninas con su brazo alzado. Mientras sus amigos y los espectadores estaban impactados, aunque otros serios.

-Alguien se sobrevalora demasiado.- Dijo Meninas con un semblante sin emoción. -Niña que cura.- Le habló a Wendy que estaba seria. -Le rompí varias costillas y tal vez algunos órganos, tratala antes de que sea tarde.- Le dijo comenzando a caminar a Raven Tail.

-Meninas de Raven Tail, gana.- Dijo Lola pareciendo preocupado.

De esas palabras se vio a Jura ir a toda velocidad cruzándose por el camino de Meninas dándose una mirada. Al llegar a ella Wendy la estaba recostando en el suelo y puso su mano sobre ella, Toph brilló un momento y despertó tosiendo alegrando a Jura que la abrazó. Wendy sonrió al ver eso para después voltear a Meninas que llegaba a donde estaban las otras.

-¿Qué? Yo le dije que se rindiera.- Le dijo Meninas al notar su mirada.

-Ya, ya.- Dijo Toph separándose. -Detesto que me traten como una niña.- Dijo molesta comenzando a caminar y sin voltear su cabeza, apuntando a Meninas. -La próxima yo seré quien rompa tus costillas.- Declaró para sorpresa de todos a lo que algunos sonrieron.

**Raven Tail.**

-Sorprendente, esa chica es muy linda, pero muy fuerte, no vi nada de lo que pasó.- Decía uno del público mientras otros lo secundaban impactados.

-Lo siento, chicos, pero no soy tan perra como Bambi para acostarme con cualquiera, así que mueran vírgenes.- Les comentó Meninas que los escuchó pero todos se quedaron estupefactos, para después ver una explosión en Raven Tail.

-¡¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?!.- Le gritó Candice a Bambietta. -¡Paso toda la mañana arreglando mi cabello como para que vengas y lo arruines! ¡Estúpida!.- Gritaba.

-¡Me importas una mierda! ¡Y tú no vuelvas a llamarme así!.- Gritaba Bambietta a Meninas.

-Oh, ya, ya, prometo no seguir diciéndote tus verdades.- Respondió Meninas mientras todos miraban la discusión viendo que la explosión no las dañó.

**Arena de combate.**

-Siguiente combate.- Habló Lola. -Cuatro Cerberus, Bacchus Glow.- Presentó y el público se emocionó. -Fairy Tail B, Acni Marvell.- Anunció, Fairy Tail se puso un poco nervioso, y algunos de los de Cuatro Cerberus.

-Perfecto, se me ocurre una manera de hacerlo interesante.- Decía Bacchus comenzando a bajar.

-Bacchus, ten cuidado con ese tipo.- Le advirtió Rocky.

-No creas que la tendrás fácil, ese sujeto es un Dragon Slayer de los peligrosos.- Le dijo Zirconis serio.

-Lo que digan.- Dijo Bacchus indiferente llegando a la arena. -Quién lo diría, al final sí nos arreglaremos.- Decía Bacchus pero Acnologia estaba indiferente. -Lo estuve pensando de camino acá. ¿Qué tal si hacemos una apuesta?.- Propuso para sorpresa de todos. -Si gano, me las prestarás por una noche completa, para mi solo.- Dijo.

-Ese tipo está muerto.- Dijo Eclair molesta.

-¿Qué dices? Acni-chan. Tu hermana, tu madre y tu novia, pasarán la noche conmigo si yo gano, si tú ganas sólo tienes que pedir lo que desees.- Dijo Bacchus y Acnologia mostró una sonrisa maníaca mientras expulsa magia oscura.

-Voy a hacer que desees una resaca en vez de lo que voy a hacer contigo.- Le dijo Acnologia mientras el aura oscura no dejaba ver su cuerpo.

-¿Qué es esa oscuridad que se siente?- Decía Risley asustada mientras algunos compartían el pensamiento y otros estaban serios.

-Pediste que apostáramos algo, pero no hay nada que un miserable como tú pueda dar.- Dijo Acnologia con la voz un poco distorsionada, Bacchus sintió la seriedad y bebió.

-Oooh, escuché que eres un Dragon Slayer ¿Puedo saber...- Decía y en nada estaba detrás de Acnologia y se miraba como si lo hubiese golpeado. -...De qué tipo?.- Dijo mientras sonreía, pero calló, quedó perplejo al ver sus manos dañadas y al voltear vio, al igual que todos a Acnologia con una apariencia de miedo.

-Oh, el tío Acni usará su Dragon Force contra ese depravado.- Decía Shirone.

-Del tipo que puede enfrentar a los Cinco Dioses Dragones.- Dijo Acnologia con la voz distorsionada que asustaba al público. -Esta magia la obtuve derrotando a un dragón en específico, a Acnologia.- Mintió dejando a todos impactados.

-¿Qué ese tal Acnologia no es el que los hizo añicos?.- Preguntó Meninas a Ivan que estaba impactado.

Cuando el sonido de golpes se comenzó a escuchar y todos miraban impactados los golpes que Acnologia le daba a Bacchus sin que éste pudiese meter las manos, para al final simplemente dejarlo caer y volviendo a la normalidad caminando a su gremio.

-Acni de Fairy Tail B, gana.- Dijo Lola aun sorprendido.

-¿Un Dragon Slayer que venció a Acnologia? ¿En serio?.- Le preguntó Wendy.

-¿No me digas que piensas curarlo? Deja que sufra un poco más.- Le respondió Acnologia.

-¿Tú qué crees?.- Le respondió Wendy caminando a Bacchus a lo que Acnologia sólo siguió caminando.

-Acni.- Escuchó la voz de Eclair, al voltear vio que le sonreía al igual que todo el gremio, pero solo le importó ella y levantó su pulgar caminando.

-Salvaje, eres encantadora, reina.- Le dijo Bacchus a Wendy, pero de pronto sintió un golpe en la entrepierna haciéndolo caer dejando a todos pálidos viendo una pequeña armadura roja.

-Aléjate de mamá.- Le dijo Shirone dejando a todos confundidos.

-Shirone, gracias, pero, eso no se hace, ¿de acuerdo?.- Le dijo Wendy sonriendo a lo que Shirone se quitó la armadura quedando Ddraig en su hombro.

-"¿Eso es un dragón?".- Pensaron todos al ver a Ddraig mientras se retiraban dejando a Bacchus.

**Sabertooth.**

-"¿Derrotó a Acnologia?".- Pensaba Sting aun sorprendido recordando cuando Acnologia los derrotó simplemente volando sobre ellos y también recordó cuando Acni se rió de ellos en su cara.

-¿Qué son los Cinco Dioses Dragones?.- Preguntó Orga confundido.

-Nunca había escuchado algo así.- Respondió Rogue serio.

-Interesante, muy interesante.- Decía sonriendo la mujer que abrazó a Natsu, cosa que llamó la atención de los presentes. -Ésto me ha encendido.- Dijo confundiendo a todos. -Cualquiera de ustedes que sea llamado a pelear, hará uso del cambio de compañero e iré yo.- Ordenó para sorpresa de todos.

**Arena de combate.**

-Para el siguiente combate. Blue Pegasus, Jenny Realight.- Presentó Lola y sus fans comenzaron a apoyarla. -De Fairy Tail A. Erza Scar... Oh, no, lo siento, la costumbre, Erza Belserion.- Presentó sorprendiendo a la misma Erza y poniendo nerviosa a Jenny. Ambas bajaron a la arena y se pusieron una ante la otra comenzando el combate.

-La verdad esperaba que pudiera enfrentarme a Mira.- Le dijo Jenny.

-Dudo que puedas con alguna de las dos.- Le dijo Erza preparándose para pelear.

-Espera.- La detuvo, Jenny confundiendo al público. -¿Qué tal si hacemos el combate diferente?.- Preguntó confundiendo a Erza, viendo que Jenny brilló y cuando dejó de brillar todo el público quedó estupefacto y a la mayoría de los hombres se les caía la baba con corazones en sus ojos.

-Que los jueces decidan, cuál de las dos es la mas hermosa.- Dijo Jenny con una pose sexy en un traje de baño.

-Que mal por Erza, si lo hacen así va a perder.- Habló Gine mientras a sus compañeros les sudaba una gota.

-Ese es el estilo de Blue Pegasus, valoramos más la belleza sobre el combate.- Les llamó la atención Hibiki, Ren y Eve, mientras Jerez los miraba confundida.

-Ooh, dices que si me veo mejor que tú, ganaré yo.- Dijo Erza en un traje de conejita dejando más estupefactos a algunos de ver que le seguía el juego.

**Fairy Tail.**

-¿Qué está haciendo Erza?.- Preguntó Morgiana confundida.

-Están viendo quien se viste más perr...- Decía Kuroka pero Grandine le tapó la boca.

-Tu lenguaje, Kuroka.- Le dijo Grandine.

-Te explicaré después.- Le dijo Eileen a Morgiana.

**Arena de combate.**

Mientras Jenny y Erza continuaban cambiando de trajes, desde armaduras sexys, trajes de baño, lencería, trajes de maid, gothic loli, enfermera, hasta bondage, trajes que hicieron que taparan los ojos de niños y niñas... Y Wendy a un confundido Gohan y Acni mientras de la distancia Eclair le levantaba el pulgar. Eileen a Goku, Gine a Bardock y Bulma a Vegeta.

-¿Por qué a mi no me tapan los ojos?.- Le preguntó Toph a Jura sabiendo que a Sherria sí se los taparon, que sólo los puso nerviosos.

-Terminemos con ésto, Erza.- Dijo Jenny pasando a su último traje. -Traje de combate.- Dijo para sorpresa de todos.

-Es verdad, lo siento.- Le dijo Erza a Jenny haciéndola sonreír.

-Veo que te rindes ante mi.- Le dijo Jenny arrogante.

-No.- Dijo y Jenny ya estaba en el piso. -Es sólo que no puedo evitar que un golpe con esta armadura te duela.- Dijo mientras llevaba la Armadura de Nakagami.

-Erza de Fairy Tail A gana.- Dijo Lola estupefacto.

-Todos han derrotado a su contrincante de un solo golpe, es rápido pero sorprendente.- Decía Yajima riendo un poco.

-Sin duda alguna los combates de hoy están pasando demasiado rápido, tanto que llegamos al final.- Decía Risley.

-Así es, para el combate final. Mermaid Heel, Kagura Mikasuchi.- Dijo emocionando a todos al igual que Simon y Millianna. -Sabertooth. Rogue Cheney.- Presentó y el público gritó más emocionado.

-¡Genial! ¡Vas tú! ¡Date prisa!.- Le decía Millianna impaciente, Kagura sólo asintió seria y caminaba al centro de la arena.

-Abuelo Rob, es Kagura.- Dijo Simon.

-Apoyala.- Le dijo Rob sonriendo, pero Simon estaba un poco mudo e indeciso, y suspiró.

-¡Kagura! ¡Tú puedes, hermanita!- Gritó Simon, la sorpresa fue notoria en cada miembro de Fairy Tail, pero una incrédula Kagura estaba impactada que hasta se le cayó su espada de las manos viendo a donde estaba Simon que veía sonriendo a Kagura. Mientras ésta estaba sin habla.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Kagura?.- Decía Risley confundida y en cosa de nada Kagura estaba frente a Simon.

-¿Eres?...- Decía Kagura aun incrédula.

-Lo siento, quería darte la sorpresa cuando Millianna me dijo que estabas en Mermaid Heel, pero quise que fuera un poco épica, ya me conoces, y...- Simón fue recibido con golpes en el pecho.

-Tonto, no tenías que hacer nada épico, tonto, ahora es vergonzoso que la gente me vea así, tonto.- Le decía Kagura golpeándolo en el pecho, para después ser abrazada.

-Lo siento, me da gusto ver que te encuentras bien.- Le dijo Simon.

-Una niña de la aldea me puso a salvo, gracias a ella sigo viva.- Decía Kagura aun abrazando a su hermano.

-Ahora me siento mal de interrumpir eso.- Se escuchó a Lola, recordándoles que estaban en un combate haciendo que Kagura se avergonzara.

-Buena suerte, relájate, estarás bien, te estaré apoyando.- Le dijo Simon.

-Tonto, es tu culpa que esté así.- Le dijo Kagura haciendo un puchero. -Tienes muchas cosas qué explicarme ¿De acuerdo?.- Le dijo seria a lo que éste asintió sonriendo y Kagura sonrió y se retiró a la arena mirando a su gremio donde Millianna le sonreía y suspiró calmándose, pero su contrincante aun no llegaba.

-¿Rogue?.- Decía Lola al verlo cruzado de brazos indiferente.

-Hago uso del cambio de compañero para el combate.- Dijo Rogue para sorpresa de todos, Jiemma incluido.

-Eso es... bueno, es parte de los juegos, ¿Por quién cambiarás?.- Preguntó Yajima.

-Por mi.- Habló la mujer caminando al centro de la arena. -Me emocionaron tanto los combates y las ridículas palabras del falso Natsu que no pude aguantar las ganas de pelear.- Dijo sonriendo.

-¡¿A quién le llamas falso?!.- Le gritó Natsu enojado.

-Cállate, no tienes derecho a hablar con su boca.- Le dijo la mujer seria y enojada.

-¡Cállame cuando me mantengas!- Le gritó Natsu enojado.

**Fairy Tail.**

-Oye, si aprecias a esa chica, dile que se rinda.- Le advirtió Kyouka a Simon confundiendo a todos.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Lucy confundida.

-Esa es una Etherias de primera generación, de hecho, la más peligrosa.- Les reveló Seilah para sorpresa de todos. -Si E.N.D. era un Etherias que podía reducir todo un continente a cenizas con su fuego, ella podría crear incluso una era glacial.- Comentó mientras algunos estaban indiferentes, otros serios y otros un poco asustados.

-Ella es mejor que yo a la hora de torturar, sumamente despiadada a la hora de pelear, para ella el mundo pertenece a los fuertes.- Les dijo Kyouka seria. -La mano derecha de E.N.D., la Reina de Hielo, Esdeath.- Dijo mientras Esdeath mantenía una sonrisa mirando a Kagura que estaba seria preparada para pelear.

**Gradas.**

-¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?.- Decía una persona encapuchada y sorprendida.

-Fairy Tail está ganando, hay personas desconocidas entre los miembros de los diferentes gremios... y el abuelo Rob... Simon, están vivos.- Decía otra persona encapuchada, seria y desconcertada.

-¿Qué hacemos?.- Preguntó la otra dejando a la otra pensante.

-Seguir con el plan, pero, debemos ser cuidadosas.- Respondió seria. Sin notar que Gohan se les quedó viendo con una expresión de confusión, escuchándose la campana y lanzándose Esdeath y Kagura una a la otra con sus espadas.

**Fin del capítulo 15.**

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**laurenlmprincess: Que bueno, sólo que esta vez el capítulo fue para los demás.**

**Nico2000: Sí, a veces se me ocurren cosas pero bárbaras. Sin tiempo tardo como d semanas, hasta 3, pero con todo ésto de quedarse en casa tengo más tiempo, también dependiendo de la inspiración que traiga.**

**Guest: Era la idea de hecho, hacerla brillar a ella.**

**SetaianFlame: Jaja comprendo, pues en parte sí, pero más bien es que meto mis personajes favoritos como pertenecientes a este universo con su propio origen en éste.**

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	16. Viajeros del tiempo

**Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Dragon Ball Super como Fairy Tail y otros animes y video-juegos mencionados y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**Dos Saiyajin en un mundo mágico.**

**Capítulo 16: Viajeros del tiempo.**

La mayoría de Fairy Tail estaba serio por la información dada acerca de Esdeath, la mano derecha de E.N.D., Simon estaba preocupado, Gohan miraba confundido a dos personas encapuchadas del público, mientras Kagura y Esdeath se miraban una a la otra.

-¡Otro combate entre bellezas!.- Gritaba el público emocionado.

-¿Será algún otro combate de sólo un golpe?.- Preguntaba otro.

-¿Qué pasa con la moda estos días? Pareciera que los uniformes están de moda.- Decía otro.

-La maga más fuerte de Mermaid Heel, Kagura, hay quienes creen que incluso podría ser la Maestra del gremio.- Decía Lola.

-Sin embargo aunque no sabemos nada de Esdeath, es miembro de Sabertooth.- Decía Yajima.

-No subestimen a Kagura.- Decía Risley.

**Arena de combate.**

-Oye, ¿Por qué no hacemos ésto más entretenido y seguimos con el juego de las apuestas?.- Preguntó Esdeath sonriendo y Kagura actuó indiferente.

-No gracias, una apuesta debe ser realizada una vez establecida, no deseo participar en tan frívolo entretenimiento.- Respondió Kagura indiferente.

-Ya veo, entonces hagámoslo serio, apostemos nuestras vidas en este combate.- Propuso Esdeath para sorpresa de todos los espectadores y gremios. -¿Está bien así? Después de todo, así funciona Archenemy.- Dijo con un tono sádico que sorprendió un poco a Kagura.

-Si así lo deseas, mi honor me obliga a aceptar tu apuesta.- Respondió Kagura seria y Esdeath sonrió. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Kagura bloqueaba con esfuerzo un corte de la espada de Esdeath.

-Son rápidas.- Dijo Gine emocionada.

-¿De qué hablas? Son muy lentas.- Le decía Vegeta.

-Vamos, Vegeta, no lo veas desde nuestra perspectiva, si estuviéramos a su nivel tendríamos problemas.- Decía Goku, y Vegeta haciendo un gesto de indiferencia, viendo cómo las dos estaban dando ataques con su espada y bloqueando también.

-¿Por qué la mocosa no desenfunda esa espada?- Preguntaba Bardock al ver que Kagura peleaba con su espada enfundada.

-Si no escuché mal, esa espada es Archenemy, no será desenfundada hasta que tenga enfrente a la persona que quiere matar.- Le explicó Eileen sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Por qué Kagura tiene una espada así?.- Preguntaba Simon. Mientras ambas seguían con su pelea a espadas hasta que se dieron espacio.

-Esa mujer está peleando al nivel de Kagura.- Decía Risley impactada.

-Pues claro que estoy peleando a su nivel, si peleara en serio contra ella ya la habría partido en pedazos.- Comentó Esdeath haciendo que Kagura se pusiera seria.

-Parece que estás muy confiada de ti misma.- Le dijo Kagura seria.

-Niña, ¿tienes idea de la cantidad de legiones que puedo enfrentar yo sola?.- Dijo Esdeath con arrogancia. -Peleo a tú nivel porque me gusta disfrutar de un buen combate, pero si eso es todo lo que puedes ofrecer, entonces acabarás aburriéndome, tuviste mala suerte en tener que pelear contra mi.- Decía.

-Yo nunca creí en la suerte, todo lo que he logrado, ha sido fruto de mis acciones.- Dijo Kagura preparándose para atacar. -Archenemy: Forma Cortante.- Dijo y a gran velocidad Kagura estaba detrás de Esdeath y ésta contra el suelo.

-Ganó.- Dijo Simon emocionado, el público emocionado tenía el mismo pensamiento, pero otros estaban serios.

-A esa mujer le gusta jugar.- Decía Candice mientras sus compañeras estaban serias.

-Chico, mientras más rápido se rinda, mejor será para ella.- Dijo Kyouka confundiéndolo.

-Jajaja.- Rió Esdeath levantándose sorprendiendo al público. -Bien dicho, el mundo le pertenece a los fuertes.- Dijo y comenzó a sentirse frío. -Siéntete honrada, me hiciste ponerme seria contigo.- Dijo y Kagura se puso en guardia.

-Aumento de gravedad, 4 veces.- Dijo Kagura y Esdeath sintió el aumento. -Archenemy: Forma Fuerte.- Dijo lanzándose a Kagura. Antes de llegar a Esdeath, Kagura retrocedió inconscientemente para confusión de muchos.

-Simon ¿Verdad?.- Preguntó Goku llamando su atención. -Mejor saca a tu hermana de ahí.- Le dijo un poco serio para su sorpresa.

-¿Ya terminaste? Aun con esa espada y magia de gravedad.- Decía Esdeath sonriendo. -Creí que serías un reto pero.- Toda la arena se congeló mientras el público temblaba de frío.

-¿Magia de hielo sin juntar sus manos?.- Preguntó Ur al igual que sus discípulos e hija.

-Un poco de frío no me hará.- Decía Kagura preparada para pelear, pero por sus reflejos bloqueó una pica de hielo salida del suelo directa a su estómago.

-Weissschnabel.- Una gran cantidad de lanzas de hielo se dirigieron a Kagura que con su espada comenzó a destruirlas todas. Sin notar que de pronto un par de centauros de hielo la atacaron de cada lado. Kagura se dio cuenta de último segundo y los esquivó.

-Kagura está teniendo problemas.- Decía Millianna preocupada pero después quedando atónita.

-¡Kagura!.- Gritó Simon y Mermaid Heel al ver como Esdeath la había atravesado con su espada en el corazón. Kagura soltó su espada mientras escupía sangre.

-Bueno, diría que fue divertido pero.- Esdeath calló, tenía una rodilla en la cabeza y salió disparada, y Kagura fue cargada.

-Wendy.- Dijo Gine a lo que Wendy en nada ya estaba con ella y Simon llegó también.

-Saca la espada.- Le dijo Wendy, rápidamente Wendy puso su mano en el corazón de Kagura y le logró cerrar la herida haciendo que Kagura diera un fuerte respiro y se tomara el brazo izquierdo.

-Gracias.- Le dijo Simon a Gine llorando y abrazando a su hermana, pero Gine sin responder puso un escudo donde se rompieron varias lanzas de hielo.

-¿Cómo se atreven a interrumpir? La vida de esa chica me pertenece.- Dijo Esdeath seria.

-Y la tomaste, ella ya murió 5 segundos, así que ya no tienes nada qué reclamar.- Le decía Gine. -Descuida, tienes la victoria, lárgate a tu gremio de gatitos, o si te vas a quedar sirvenos un helado.- Le dijo Gine seria y a la vez sarcástica y Esdeath le sonrió.

-Se armó la gorda.- Dijo Gohan un poco preocupado.

Esdeath se fue contra Gine pero no esperó que ésta le diera un golpe directo en la cara sin que Esdeath notara siquiera que se acercó. Retrocedió y se le quedó viendo a Gine mientras notaba que su nariz sangraba, se levantó y se tambaleó mareada viendo que el golpe la dañó, y sonrió de manera sádica, levantó su mano y chasqueó sus dedos, formándose una gran esfera de hielo gigante sobre el Domus Flau asustando hasta los espectadores ya que eso podría caerles encima incluso a parte de la ciudad, pero no cayó.

-¿Qué?.- Preguntaban los espectadores viendo a alguien deteniendo como si nada la gran esfera de hielo, incluso Esdeath con los ojos abiertos, impresionada.

-Señorita, eso es peligroso, pudo lastimar a los espectadores.- Le dijo Gohan a una impresionada Esdeath.

-¿No se supone que tienen un escudo que los protege?.- Se burló Esdeath. Pero se quedó atónita, ya que al igual que Gine contra Jura, Gohan pulverizó la esfera de hielo y descendió con Gine.

-Antes de que pronuncies una palabra piensa bien las estupideces que vas a decir.- Le habló Gine a Esdeath que iba a hablarle a Gohan. -Ni siquiera yo puedo vencerlo ¿Qué podría hacerle un misero gusano como tú?.- Le dijo a lo que ambas se quedaron viendo serias.

-Detente ya, Gine.- La detuvo Gohan.

-¿Qué hacemos?.- Decía Lola.

-Bueno, claramente le salvaron la vida, pero, eso no cambia las reglas, Sabertooth ganó, sin embargo por una pelea fuera de las establecidas, Esdeath por poner intencionalmente al público en peligro y Son Gine por tu segunda pelea, quedan descalificadas.- Comentó Yajima.

-¿Y no hay arresto por su intento de homicidio?.- Reclamó Risley al igual que muchos del público.

-Kagura aceptó la apuesta, así que no se puede hacer nada.- Les habló el Rey Thoma E. Fiore, desde su zona haciendo ver a todos que en sí no había crimen por más cruel que pareciera. -Con ésto finalizamos el día dos, pero, se les advierte a todos los gremios, si tienen un pelea por cuentas personales, los gremios serán descalificados y disueltos.- Advirtió el Rey Thoma sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Crees que...?.- Esdeath iba a amenazar pero se detuvo.

-"Si sigues así, todo se arruinará y el Maestro E.N.D. no volverá."- Una voz se comunicó con ella.

-"La voz es diferente, varón, y el hecho de que le des ordenes a la anciana de las nieves, significa que o eres un Etherias superior, o eres Zeref."- Interrumpió Gine para sorpresa de Esdeath.

-"No es él, esa voz es de Mard Geer."- Aclaró Gohan, pero se mantuvo tranquilo.

-"Ya veo, supongo que eres la que interfirió en el despertar del Fénix.".- Decía Mard Geer.

-"Cualquiera que sean tus planes te detendremos, mejor aun, dinos dónde estás y enfrentanos." Retó Gohan.

-"Eso no se puede, al menos no aun."- Dijo Mard Geer y ya no habló más.

-Ésto se pone cada vez más interesante.- Dijo Esdeath retirándose dejando a los gemelos serios.

-¿Cómo está su hermana? Wendy.- Preguntó Gohan.

-Gracias a que Gine intervino a tiempo pude reparar su corazón y traerla de vuelta, no te preocupes, no tendrás repercusiones cardíacas.- Le dijo Wendy a lo que Kagura, Simon y sus amigos dieron un suspiro.

-Te volviste muy fuerte, Kagura.- Le dijo Simon a lo que Kagura lo abrazó mientras les sonreían.

-Bueno como dijo el Rey, queda concluido el día dos, aquí están los resultados.- Decía Lola.

**2do juego**

Raven Tail...10

Sabertooth...8

Mermaid Heel...6

Lamia Scale...4

Blue Pegasus...3

Fairy Tail A...2

Fairy Tail B...1

Cuatro Cerberus...0

**Combates.**

Lamia Scale - Raven Tail...0 - 10

Fairy Tail B - Cuatro Cerberus...10 - 0

Fairy Tail A - Blue Pegasus...10 - 0

Mermaid Heel - Sabertooth...0 - 10

**Total 2do día**

1-Fairy Tail B...31

2-Raven Tail...28

3-Fairy Tail A...25

4-Sabertooth...22

5-Mermaid Heel...16

6-Cuatro Cerberus...12

7-Lamia Scale...10

8-Blue Pegasus...4

**Pasillos.**

-¡¿Cómo es posible que nos adelantaran?!.- Gritaba Natsu mientras caminaban.

-Déjalo, mañana ganamos y ya.- Le decía Gohan, cuando los detuvieron.

-Riana, hola, te estuvimos esperando ¿Estabas ocupada?.- Decía Wendy.

-Así es, me disculpo por no haber ido, pero el asunto ahora.- Decía Riana viendo a Lucy. -Lucy Heartfilia, acompáñanos.- Dijo para sorpresa de todos.

-¿Por qué?.- Preguntó Lucy un poco nerviosa.

-No estás en problemas, debemos hacerte alguna preguntas, sobre tus espíritus.- Respondió Riana seria.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué quieren saber?.- Preguntó Lucy.

-Aquí no, ven con nosotros.- Le dijo Riana seria a lo que Lucy sólo asintió.

-¡Esperen! ¡¿Por qué rayos se la llevan?!.- Gritó Natsu enojado.

-Sólo se le harán preguntas, pero si tratas de interferir serás arrestado.- Le dijo Riana seria molestando a Natsu.

-Está bien, los veo en el bar.- Lucy se fue con ellos dejándolos confundidos.

-¿Qué crees que pase?.- Preguntó Wendy.

-No lo sé, quizá sea por la invocación de las Espada.- Le respondió Gohan. -Por cierto, lo olvidaba, tengo que hacer algo, también los veré en el bar, nos vemos.- Dijo retirándose dejándolos también confundidos.

-¿Y a él qué le pasa?.- Preguntó Gray.

-Quizá va al baño.- Dijo Wendy dándose todos esa idea.

**Fairy Tail.**

-Esta vez me retiro temprano, mañana nos vemos para seguir disfrutando estos juegos.- Dijo Jerez yéndose con Vados.

-Beerus-sama, nosotros también, recuerde que tenemos aquel asunto.- Le dijo Whis.

-Ah, es verdad, bueno, más les vale tener mejor comida mañana.- Les dijo Beerus también yéndose, caminando de nuevo hasta que los detuvieron.

-Sorano Agria, Yukino Agria.- Habló Riana llamando a ambas. -Vengan conmigo, debemos hacerles algunas preguntas.- Les dijo para sorpresa de todos.

-¿También ellas?.- Preguntó Lucy notándola todos.

-¿Lucy? ¿Qué sucede?.- Preguntó confundida Mavis.

-No lo sé dijeron que tenían preguntas qué hacerme sobre mis espíritus.- Respondió Lucy.

-Sólo serán preguntas, no es nada grave.- Respondió Riana.

-¿Qué clase de preguntas? Como Maestro de Fairy Tail, tengo derecho a saber las razones de que el reino interrogue a mis hijas.- Decía Makarov serio y Riana lo vio y suspiró.

-Lucy Heartfilia, llamó a dos de sus espíritus Puertas de la Muerte, Sorano Agria fue miembro de un gremio oscuro, Yukino Agria es su hermana, debemos saber si esos espíritus o alguna de ellas está relacionada con magia negra o con más gremios oscuros.- Explicó Riana seria, asustando a Lucy, entristeciendo a Angel y Yukino y dejando a los demás serios.

-Si fuese por eso irían por el gremio de Raven Tail o Sabertooth.- Le dijo Mavis seria.

-Tengo mis ordenes, si interfieren me veré obligada a arrestar a quien se meta.- Dijo Riana seria.

-Iré con ellos.- Dijo Sorano seria para sorpresa de todos. -Pero el que Yukino sea mi hermana no significa que ella sea mala persona, ella es mejor persona que yo.- Les dijo seria, se retiraron, quedándose todos confundidos viendo cómo se iban con las tres. Para después caminar algunos con algo de seriedad.

-Oh, ahí están.- Les habló Goku al equipo B. -¿La hermana de Simon cómo está?.- Preguntó.

-Ya está mejor gracias a Wendy.- Le dijo Simon con Kagura a su lado.

-Wendy la sacó de peligro.- Le respondió Son Gine.

-Qué mal que ya no participes, hermana.- Le decía Goten.

-Meh, a como estaban las cosas no podría enfrentarme a Gohan, además ya les dejé en claro lo que les pasará si se pasan.- Comentó Son Gine indiferente. -En fin, esa es tu entrada, Eileen.- Le dijo.

-Descuida, Eileen lo hará bien, ¿Verdad?.- Le dijo Goku sonriendo, sonrojándola.

-Trataré de impresionarte.- Le respondió Eileen sonriendo, Gine sólo los vio y se le escapó una sonrisa.

-En fin, nosotras iremos a turistear, nos vemos después en el bar.- Le dijo Gine retirándose junto a Minerva.

**Con Lucy.**

-¿Qué? Creí que nos llevarían a otro lugar, no aquí.- Decía Lucy sorprendida.

-Vengan conmigo.- Dijo Riana seria. Entraron al castillo. -Por cierto, me disculpo por mi rudeza al hablarles, pero lo que escucharán es algo que no debe salir del palacio.- Les dijo seria confundiéndolas, entrando hasta una habitación y viendo a la princesa Hisui.

-Gracias por traerlas, Riana, me disculpo por que haya sido así, necesito hablar con ustedes, acerca del destino del mundo...- Decía Hisui seria, para total sorpresa de las tres.

-¿El destino del mundo?.- Preguntaron las tres un poco impactadas.

-Así es, lo que escucharán de la princesa debe permanecer en secreto incluso de su gremio.- Dijo Arcadios muy serio, y tratándose de la princesa, no les quedó de otra, se miraron y asintieron.

-Gracias, la razón por la que las cité es porque necesito sus llaves.- Dijo Hisui para sorpresa de las tres. -Existe algo llamado la Puerta Eclipse, sus llaves sirven para abrirla y así.-

-Olvida tu idea de viajar en el tiempo.- Le dijo Lucy par total sorpresa de las presentes.

-Sabemos lo que es Eclipse y cómo funciona, somos magas celestiales, los mismos Espíritus Celestiales nos advirtieron de ésta.- Le dijo Angel seria.

-No queremos faltarle al respeto, pero, ¿Tiene idea de lo que un viaje en el tiempo puede ocasionar?.- Le dijo Yukino.

-Cualquiera que sean sus intensiones para usar Eclipse, debe olvidarlo.- Le dijo Lucy seria. -Incluso el más mínimo cambio en el flujo normal del tiempo puede llevar a la destrucción del mundo como actualmente lo conocemos, incluso, la destrucción completa del universo mismo.- Le dijo muy seria viendo a los ojos a Hisui que se miraba sin palabras al igual que ambos capitanes. Hisui se quedó pensante.

-Comprendo, entonces tomamos la decisión correcta al abandonar el plan 1.- Dijo Hisui sonriendo aliviada, confundiéndolas. -Gracias por esa advertencia. Pero, para lo que quiero usar Eclipse, es para usar el Cañón Eclipse.- Declaro para sorpresa de las tres. -Verán, hace poco me encontré con una persona que dijo venir del futuro.- Dijo dejándolas impactadas.

-Desconocemos cómo fue que él vino, pero, él advirtió, que dentro de poco, una horda de 10000 dragones atacará y destruirá por completo Crocus, para después continuar con el resto de Fiore, Ishgar y el mundo.- Dijo Riana con total seriedad mientras las tres estaban sin habla.

-¿Dónde está ese sujeto?.- Preguntó Yukino.

-No lo sabemos, pero nos dio su predicción sobre lo que sucederá, Fairy Tail ganará por un punto en el último día con todos sus miembros en pie.- Explicó Arcadios.

-Bueno, sin duda es posible que eso pase, pero...- Decía Angel pensativa.

-No creo que exista algo como el Cañón Eclipse, Eclipse es una puerta que sirve para viajar en el tiempo, no es un arma, y si realmente los dragones vienen, nosotros pelearemos para evitarlo.- Les dijo Lucy para sorpresa de los capitanes y la princesa.

-Lo siento, pero no quería llegar a hacer ésto.- Dijo Hisui confundiéndolas. -Guardias.- Llamó haciendo que entraran. -Arréstenlas hasta nuevo aviso, confisquenles a las tres sus pertenencias.- Dijo mientras las sujetaban. -Será mejor que no pongan resistencia, o me veré obligada a actuar contra Fairy Tail.- Dijo Hisui a lo que molestas y frustradas se rindieron ante la amenaza.

-Se necesita ser una maga celestial para usar las llaves, si lo que planeas es tratar de abrirla tú, no funcionará.- Dijo Angel.

-No hay problema, también soy una maga celestial.- Declaró Hisui para sorpresa de las tres mientras las llevaban.

-¿Princesa?.- Le habló Riana.

-No quería llegar a ésto, hoy haremos la prueba, después las devolvemos a su gremio.- Dijo Hisui viendo las llaves. -La llave del Rey de los Espíritus.- Dijo Hisui tomándola tratando de usar su magia para tratar de invocarlo ella, pero al instante sintió cómo la llave la rechazaba causándole un dolor en la mano.

**Callejones de Magnolia.**

-¿Qué crees que haya sucedido?- Preguntó una de las personas encapuchadas.

-No tengo idea.- Respondió la otra quedándose pensante.

-Disculpen.- Alguien les llamó la atención poniéndolas alertas viendo que Gohan descendía frente a ellas. -Realmente no sé qué sucede pero, ustedes son Lucy y Erza ¿Cierto?.- Preguntó Gohan para sorpresa de ambas.

-¿Quién eres?.- Preguntó una de ellas.

-Pues yo, Gohan.- Respondió Gohan quedando las dos serias y ambas notaron su marca.

-Erza, no sé quién sea esta persona, pero, lleva la marca del gremio.- Dijo la otra y la otra se quedó seria.

Asintiendo, desencapuchándose ambas revelando que realmente eran Lucy y Erza, pero un poco mayores, además de que esta Erza tenía una apariencia más seria además de algunas cicatrices en su cara, mientras Lucy parecía muy deprimida a comparación de como es.

-¿Qué les pasó?.- Preguntó Gohan sorprendido.

**Blue Pegasus.**

-¿Qué quieres decir? Anna.- Preguntaba el Maestro Bob totalmente desconcertado mientras los miembros estaban impactados.

-Eso mismo, ese tipo no derrotó a Acnologia, él es Acnologia.- Decía Anna, una mujer muy parecida a Lucy.

-Entonces debemos advertirles.- Decía Hibiki.

-O al menos que ellos ya lo sepan, Men.- Les dijo Ichiya dejándolos serios.

-No digan nada a nadie más, hablaré personalmente con Makarov.- Dijo Bob serio a lo que todos asintieron.

-"¿Qué rayos hace él con ellos? ¿Y por qué se puso el apellido de Wendy?".- Pensaba Anna aun ansiosa.

**Restaurante.**

-Gracias por la comida.- Dijo Gine luego de terminar de comer mientras los demás clientes estaban atónitos.

-Creo que rompiste tu record.- Le dijo Minerva bromeando.

-Fro piensa lo mismo.- Habló Frosh notando ambas que estaba ahí.

-Fro.- Dijo feliz Minerva cargándolo y abrazándolo.

-Fro está feliz de ver a la señorita.- Dijo Frosh.

-A mi también me alegra, ¿Pero no deberías estar con Rogue?.- Preguntó Minerva confundida mientras Frosh sonreía empezando a salir lágrimas de sus ojos. -¿Fro se perdió de nuevo?.- Preguntó sonriendo y Frosh asintió.

-Es más lindo que Happy.- Dijo Gine tomándolo ella. -Es el de cabello negro, ¿cierto?- Preguntó.

-Rogue es el mejor amigo de Fro.- Respondió Frosh y Gine sonrió.

-Te llevaremos.- Dijo Gine yéndose los tres. Hasta que encontraron a Rogue buscando como loco y a Sting y Lector buscando un poco fastidiados.

-Estará bien, siempre lo está.- Le decía Sting.

-Rogue.- Escucharon a Minerva, al voltear la vieron junto a Gine que cargaba a Frosh.

-¡Frosh!.- En cosa de nada Rogue ya se lo había quitado de las manos, cargándolo y dejando a Gine viendo sus brazos sin Frosh como si no hubiese visto la velocidad a la que Rogue se movió.

-Ten más cuidado con él.- Le dijo Minerva, Rogue se avergonzó un poco y volvió a su semblante serio.

-Fue un descuido, no volverá a suceder.- Dijo Rogue serio.

-Más te vale, Fro dice que eres su mejor amigo, así que cuídalo bien.- Dijo Gine sonriendo acariciando a Frosh.

-Sí, bueno, cada quien cuida de sus amigos gatunos después de todo, como yo a mi querido amigo Lector.- Dijo Sting sonriendo mientras cargaba y abrazaba a un confundido Lector.

-¿Qué te sucede? Sting.- Decía Lector confundido.

-¿De verdad?.- Preguntó Gine.

-Bueno, bueno, la verdad es que Lector y yo somos más maestro-discípulo, pero aun así buenos amigos.- Decía Sting sonriente.

-¿Quieres callarte?.- Amenazó Gine dejando a Sting estupefacto. -No, no te decía a ti, un idiota no dejaba de hablar.- Decía mientras Sting seguía igual. -Comprendo, iremos de inmediato, te veo allá.- Decía Gine mientras confundidos la miraban.

-¿Sucedió algo?.- Preguntó Minerva.

-Era Gohan, dice que quiere vernos, nos reuniremos en el bar, ahí nos explicará.- Le dijo Gine a lo que Minerva asintió.

-Sting, Rogue, pronto volveré al gremio, pero hasta entonces seguimos siendo rivales en el Daimatou Enbu, den lo mejor de ustedes, los apoyaré cuando pueda.- Dijo Minerva tocando a Gine.

-Cuida bien de Fro o te las verás conmigo.- Le dijo Gine a Rogue. -Espero volver a verte, Fro.- Dijo y ambas desaparecieron.

-Te ignoró por completo.- Le dijo Lector a un estupefacto Sting.

-¿Qué tienes? Sting.- Preguntó Rogue y a Sting se le hinchó una vena.

-Nada.- Dijo Sting molesto retirándose quedando los tres confundidos.

**Fairy Tail.**

-Comienza a oscurecer, Lucy, Angel y Yukino ya tardaron.- Decía Makarov.

-Aunque no se puede hacer mucho, sería un gran lío ir contra la realeza.- Decía Mavis seria.

-¡Realeza o no, les patearé el culo si les hacen algo!.- Gritaba Natsu amarrado, cuando Gine apareció.

-Oh, Gine, perfecto, necesito que hagas algo.- Le decía Mavis.

-¿Urge? Gohan dijo que viniera porque quería decirnos algo a todo el gremio, dijo que era importante.- Comentó Gine confundiendo a todos.

-¿Dijo qué era?.- Preguntó Wendy algo preocupada.

-Dijo que...- Decía volteando a los lados. -¿No están Jerez-sama ni Beerus-sama?.- Preguntó antes.

-No, dijeron que tenían cosas qué hacer, asuntos de dioses.- Dijo Goku.

-Comprendo, mejor aun. Porque Gohan dijo que tenía que ver con viajes en el tiempo.- Reveló Gine para total sorpresa y miedo de todos. En eso Gohan entró con dos personas encapuchadas.

-Esos olores...- Dijo Natsu y lo pensaron los otros Dragon Slayers, al igual que los que sentían Ki lo notaron, las personas se desencapucharon.

-¿Lucy? y ¡¿Otra Erza?!.- Dijeron todos los del gremio.

-¿Qué significa ésto? Ustedes no son las de Edolas.- Preguntó Erza y la otra Erza la vio pero después quedó atónita.

-Tú.- Dijo la otra Erza con recelo, sacando una espada y atacando a Eileen que detuvo la espada. -¿Qué rayos haces aquí?.- Preguntó seria y Eileen la observó.

-Pues es mi madre, ¿Dónde más iba a estar?.- Dijo Erza para sorpresa de la otra Erza.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?.- Preguntó Minerva y la otra Lucy se asustó un poco y la otra Erza estaba confundida y enojada, más al ver la marca de Fairy Tail en ella.

-Concuerdo, expliquen.- Ordenó Gine a lo que ambas la observaron.

-Honestamente estamos confundidas.- Habló la otra Lucy llamando la atención de todos. -Hay tantas cosas diferentes que ya no sabemos qué sucede, La madre de Erza aquí, Simon, Rob, Ur, Ultear, Meredy, parte de Fairy Tail, Eclair y Momon siguen vivos, Wendy no es una niña, demasiadas personas desconocidas.- Dijo.

-Siéntense, comencemos por el principio.- Les habló Mavis sorprendiéndolas de verla sin ser niña y con vida. Pero obedecieron.

-Para empezar, nosotras venimos del futuro.- Declaró Mirai-Erza para sorpresa de todos, pero ambas recibieron un coscorrón de Gine. -¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!.- Le gritó Mirai-Erza.

-¡Esa es mi linea, par de idiotas! ¡¿Por qué rayos viajaron en el tiempo?! ¡Si saben por Jerez-sama lo peligroso que es! ¡Tanto para ustedes como para el universo!- Las regañaba Gine.

-¡¿Y quién rayos es Jerez?!.- Le gritó Mirai-Erza confundiendo a todos.

-Venimos a advertirles. Cuando finalice el Daimatou Enbu, una horda de 10000 dragones atacará Crocus, acabando con todo, creando una era de oscuridad.- Dijo Mirai-Lucy interrumpiendo dejando a todos impactados.

-¡¿Otra vez?!.- Gritó Fairy Tail confundiendo a ambas que estaban estupefactas.

-¿Cómo que otra vez? ¿A caso ya sucedió? ¿Nos equivocamos de fecha? Rayos, ya no sé qué está pasando.- Preguntó Mirai-Erza totalmente desconcertada como si le doliera la cabeza y Morgiana le dio un vaso con agua confundiéndola al desconocerla.

-Bueno, lo que pasó hace ocho meses fue un incidente que trajo a los muertos de vuelta, eso incluyó los dragones, pero los derroté, así que no hay de qué preocuparse.- Les dijo Wendy dejándolas estupefactas.

-Creo que tengo una idea de qué pasó con estas mocosas.- Dijo Vegeta llamándoles la atención. -Viajaron en el tiempo, pero a una linea temporal paralela.- Explicó, algunos comprendieron pero otros se quedaron igual.

-Ah, como lo que pasó con Trunks.- Afirmó Goku pero otros estaban confundidos.

-Les explicaré.- Dijo Gohan tomando una pizarra comenzando a dibujar y explicar. -Imagina que este círculo es el universo y cada cara de este cubo que lo encierra es una dimensión del universo. Ahora, esta linea representa el flujo del tiempo de este universo.- Explicaba, dibujado otro con otra linea. -Esta otra linea con otro universo es una linea temporal paralela diferente, cuando ustedes viajaron, no viajaron al pasado de su linea, viajaron al pasado de la nuestra.- Terminó Gohan y ambas se quedaron entre desconcertadas y estupefactas.

-Eso explica por qué no nos conocen y les extraña que Eileen, Mavis, Minerva y los demás estén aquí, porque a pesar de ser lineas temporales paralelas, la historia también es diferente.- Les dijo Gine sorprendiéndolas. -Veo que ya entendieron, lo que cambien aquí, no cambiará nada en su linea.- Les dijo dejándolas impactadas.

-¿Cómo saben eso?.- Preguntó Mirajane.

-¿Recuerdan lo que les contamos de nuestro amigo Trunks y Gohan?.- Le respondió Gine, recordando eso en la historia que les contó Goku.

Mirai-Erza golpeó sus puños con gran frustración contra la mesa que hasta la destruyó, Mirai-Lucy comenzó a llorar cubriéndose los ojos sólo con su mano izquierda, acción que hizo que su gabardina revelara que le faltaba el brazo derecho.

-Siete años viviendo en la oscuridad, esperando estar listas para cambiar el destino, para nada.- Decía Mirai-Lucy triste.

-Incontables vidas y batallas, nuestros amigos.- Decía Mirai-Erza frustrada.

-No hay problema.- Habló Natsu llamándoles la atención. -Cualquier problema lo arreglaremos, ya verán, ahora estamos aquí para ayudar y ustedes ya no están solas.- Les animó sonriéndoles a lo que ambas sonrieron.

-"¿Por qué estás atado?".- Pensaron ambas sonriendo un poco nerviosas.

-10000 dragones es un gran número, ¿De dónde saldrían?.- Decía Gohan pensativo.

-Ni idea, además de los Cinco Dioses Dragones, Priscilla o nosotros, podría haber alguno que otro rezagado y oculto, pero no una cantidad tan grande.- Le decía Grandine.

-¿Alguna idea? Acni.- Le preguntó Wendy.

-Estoy igual, no tengo idea de dónde pudieron salir tantos. A menos que alguien los haya revivido de nuevo.- Respondió Acnologia.

-Pasaron por mucho dolor, pero ahora están a salvo con sus amigos, ya encontraremos la manera de ayudarles, por ahora relájense un poco ¿De acuerdo?.- Les dijo Gohan a lo que ambas asintieron.

-Él tiene razón, por ahora relájense un poco.- Les dijo Simon al lado de Rob, Kagura, Millianna, Sho y Wally. Mirai-Erza sin soportarlo fue y abrazó a Rob.

-Lucy, ven.- Le dijo Kana jalándola donde estaban Natsu, Gray, Levy, y más miembros, alegrándola.

-Parece que estos juegos resultaron un caos.- Decía Mavis.

-Zeref con sus Etherias, Raven Tail, y ahora ésto ¿Qué falta? ¿Otro Broly?- Decía Gine.

-¿De verdad?.- Decían Erza y Kagura sorprendidas.

-Creí que ya lo sabían.- Decía Mirai-Erza confundida.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, escondí a una niña, pero nunca me di cuenta de quién era.- Decía Erza mientras ella y Kagura se miraban una a la otra sorprendida.

-Mis dos mejores amigas ya se conocían desde niñas y ahora se han vuelto a reencontrar, quiero llorar.- Decía Millianna llorando feliz.

-"Ya estás llorando.".- Pensaron los demás sonriendo.

-Por cierto, ¿Y Jellal?.- Preguntó Mirai-Erza confundiendo a todos y entristeciendo a algunos.

-¿Por qué preguntas por él?.- Preguntó Erza.

-Bueno, después de que se libró del lavado de cerebro haciéndole creer que era el enviado de Zeref. Él, Ultear y Meredy se encargaban de destruir gremios oscuros, después de eso nos ayudó bastante, de hecho, fue gracias a él que logramos sobrevivir para venir aquí, aunque antes de que las puertas se cerraran vi que él...- Narraba Mirai-Erza terminando un poco triste.

-¿Qué te parece? Tú novio es bueno en otro tiempo.- Le dijo Gine sentándose con ella y confundiendo a Mirai-Erza pero molestando un poco a Erza.

-Si lo es en otra, significa que tal vez lo sea en ésta.- Defendió Erza sin darse cuenta haciendo que se le quedaran viendo.

-¿Eso crees? Pues si lo vuelvo a ver me aseguraré de que ya no puedan si quiera curarlo.- Dijo Gine seria dejando a Erza seria.

-Si lo vuelves a ver avísame primero, con esta espada me encargaré de él.- Le dijo Kagura seria sorprendiendo a la mayoría. -Jellal, fue quien me quitó a Simon, independientemente de si revivió, no cambia lo que hizo, por eso es que sólo la desenfundaré contra él.- Dijo muy seria para sorpresa de todos, Simon iba a hablar pero antes.

-Déjame ver esa espada.- Le dijo Gohan confundiéndola pero prestándosela. Gohan la miró, su mano pareció ponerse purpura y la espada desapareció quedando sólo partículas flotando en el aire que acabaron desapareciendo.

-¿Qué hiciste?.- Preguntó Kagura sorprendida y molesta.

-La venganza es un juego de idiotas, Kagura, yo he sufrido la misma ira y deseos de venganza que tú, y lo único que queda es un vacío que no puede ser llenado, ahora tienes a tu hermano y a tus amigos contigo, no arruines eso por esa sed de venganza y sangre.- Dijo Gohan dejando a Kagura sin palabras cuando una mano se puso en su hombro.

-Kagura, ya todo está bien, hermanita.- Le dijo Simon sonriendo, Kagura lo vio, se entristeció un poco y asintió.

-No tenías que destruir mi espada.- Dijo Kagura haciendo un puchero que hizo reír a todos.

-Oye, mencionaste puertas ¿A caso usaron Eclipse para venir?.- Le preguntó Gine.

-¿Sabes de esa puerta?.- Preguntó Mirai-Erza confundida a lo que Gine asintió. En eso cuatro personas se acercaron a la mesa llamándoles la atención, siendo Motherglare, Levia, Zirconis y Rocky.

-¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí?- Preguntó Wendy confundida.

-Gohan, ¿a caso ya olvidaste lo que hablamos cuando nos conocimos?.- Preguntó Rocky. Gohan se quedó pensante cuando hizo un gesto de demasiada sorpresa.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Lo había olvidado por completo!.- Respondió Gohan nervioso a lo que los cuatro cayeron al suelo de la sorpresa y los demás seguían confundidos.

**Fin del capítulo 16.**

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**laurenlmprincess: Da gusto saber que te gusta, esas peleas ya las tenía planeadas, se vienen cosas inesperadas, esperalo.**

**Nico2000: Oh, él va a hacer algo, no te preocupes.**

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	17. El ataque de los dragones

**Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Dragon Ball Super como Fairy Tail y otros animes y video-juegos mencionados y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**Dos Saiyajin en un mundo mágico.**

**Capítulo 17: El ataque de los dragones.**

**En el espacio.**

La nave donde llevaban a Broly estaba en un planeta comprando algunas cosas, Juvia se separó un poco, luego llegó a la base del ejercito de Freezer, al llegar, Berriblu los recibió, viendo a Paragus y Broly, dándose cuenta que en efecto el poder de Broly sobrepasaba la lectura de los Scouter, de eso los guió ante Freezer.

-Ya están aquí, señor.- Le dijo Berriblu.

-Me dicen que ustedes aun están a mi servicio.- Habló Freezer.

-Así es, mi nombre es Paragus, y él es mi hijo Broly.- Se presentó Paragus. -Escuché de quienes nos encontraron que los Saiyajin ahora pertenecen a la patrulla galáctica. Nosotros permanecimos atrapados en ese planeta por culpa del Rey Vegeta.- Decía.

-Ya veo, entonces también buscan venganza.- Decía Freezer, notando algo. -Veo que tú hijo ya no tiene cola.- Dijo al notarlo, pero Broly estaba distraído viendo la nave.

-Sí, lo que pasó es que al transformarse en Ozaru, perdía el control por completo, por eso tuve que cortársela, aunque a veces sigue perdiendo el control.- Explicaba Paragus.

-No me diga, ¿Y eso sigue sucediendo?.- Preguntó Freezer curioso.

-No se preocupe, cuando sucede, uso este control, usa una fuerte descarga para controlarlo.- Decía Paragus, Juvia y los otros notaron que Broly parecía asustado, Chirai sintió un poco de recelo y Freezer lo miraba curioso.

-Puedo notar, que dentro de él se encuentra un tremendo poder que permanece oculto.- Decía Freezer.

-Así es, Broly fue un prodigio desde que nació, por los celos del Rey Vegeta, fue que nos desterró dejándonos atrapados en ese planta.- Explicó Paragus.

-"¿Qué no lo apuñaló? ¿La historia que me contaron fue diferente? ¿Qué sucede aquí?"- Pensaba Juvia confundida.

-Ojojo, éste sí fue un hallazgo inesperado, Juvia, no sólo me diste un buen saco de golpeo, ahora me traes a dos grandes guerreros, estoy complacido con tu trabajo. Kikono, asegúrate de que los que lo encontraron sean bien recompensados.- Ordenó Freezer mientras los tres se retiraban recibiendo dinero, pero Juvia dio una mirada a Broly. -Berriblu, después de que nuestros nuevos miembros tomen una ducha, dales nuevas armaduras.- Ordenó, retirándose todos.

**Con Juvia.**

-Ya quita esa cara, deberías estar feliz por la gran recompensa que recibimos.- Le decía Chirai llegando al comedor y sentándose.

-Desde que encontramos a los Saiyajin has estado asustada, no te había visto así ni frente a Freezer-sama.- Le decía Lemo.

-No es nada, Juvia sólo estaba pensando, me disculpo si los preocupé.- Respondió Juvia, quedándose igual hasta que llegaron Broly y Paragus.

-Oh, Broly, aquí.- Le habló Chirai a lo que ambos fueron. -¿Y tu armadura?.- Preguntó.

-Es incomoda, por eso no me la puse.- Respondió Broly.

-No es tan malo una vez que te acostumbras, pero, esa piel, quitatela.- Le decía Chirai, pero Juvia notó que Broly parecía enfurecerse.

-¡No quiero!.- Gritó Broly, Juvia asustada jaló a Chirai.

-De acuerdo, debe ser muy importante para ti.- Dijo Chirai, mostrándose más comprensiva.

-Esto era de...mi...- Juvia notó que Broly parecía triste. En eso se acercó un soldado.

-Señoritas, ¿por qué no dejan de perder el tiempo y vienen a divertirse conmigo?.- Decía el tipo.

-Rechazo la oferta, Juvia ya tiene a Gray-sama.- Respondió Juvia indiferente, haciendo que la vieran.

-No iría contigo ni muerta.- Rechazó Chirai, el sujeto se molestó.

-Tranquilo amigo, pide un trago, yo lo invito.- Lemo trató de calmarlo pero el tipo lo aventó.

Broly se molestó y comenzó a caminar a él, el tipo ebrio comenzó a golpearlo pero ningún golpe surtía efecto, Broly lo tomó del cuello y lo levantó comenzando a rugir enfurecido, asustando a los presentes, y más cuando Broly comenzó a recibir una descarga eléctrica, Broly cayó preocupando a algunos.

-¿Qué rayos sucede contigo?!.- Le regañó Chirai.

-Si no lo hubiese detenido, él estaría muerto.- Respondió Paragus discutiendo con Chirai.

-"Broly, ¿Nos defendió?"- Pensaba Juvia, pero recordó el rostro salvaje y la destrucción de Edolas.

En eso Berriblu llegó llevándose a Paragus y dejando a Broly, cuando se fueron, Chirai, le mostró que le quitó el control y lo destruyó, después fueron a otra zona de la nave. Mientras Broly comía chocolates.

-Gracias por la ayuda, Broly.- Le agradeció Chirai haciendo una seña, mientras Broly bebía agua.

-¿Qué es?.- Preguntó Broly confundiendo a los tres.

-Se llama agua, bébela, por lo que sentí, en aquel planeta no había.- Decía Juvia observándolo cómo se la terminaba, quedándose pensante.

-Ésta es la oreja de Bah.- Dijo Broly de repente.

-¿Hablas de la piel?.- Preguntó Chirai.

-Les contaré, Bah y yo nos llevábamos muy bien, Bah es una bestia grande, muy grande, más grande que esta nave, Bah es el sonido que hacía por eso lo llamé así, Bah daba mucho miedo, pero día tras día, mientras entrenaba, nos hicimos buenos amigos, eramos los mejores amigos.- Contó Broly.

-Imagino que fue tu primer amigo.- Comentó Lemo.

-Sí, pero eso molestaba a mi papá, decía que hacer amigos no servía para entrenar, así que tomó su arma y le cortó la oreja, Bah dejó de ser mi amigo desde ese día, por eso conservó la oreja de Bah.- Terminó Broly de contar y Juvia estaba un poco impactada escuchando.

-Hasta la alimaña de mi padre era mejor persona.- Comentó Lemo.

-Hoy hablaste más que de costumbre, supongo que a ti ni siquiera te gusta pelear.- Le dijo Chirai sonriendo, pero sollozos llamaron su atención y vieron a Juvia. -Hasta Juvia se conmovió.- Bromeó un poco.

-Es la primera vez que escucho una historia tan inocente.- Decía Juvia un poco sentimental. -Broly, lo siento, lo siento mucho.- Dijo muy sentimental llorando más poniendo un poco nerviosos a los tres ya que casi se creaban olas.

**Con Freezer.**

-¿Me mando llamar?.- Preguntó Paragus.

-Comparto sus ideas de venganza, Paragus, pero detesto que me mientan.- Le dijo Freezer muy serio asustando a Paragus. -No estuviste en ese planeta 40 años, y ese chico, no es tu hijo, será alto y todo, pero sé que si a caso tiene 20 años.- Le dijo a un nervioso Paragus.

-Le ruego que me disculpe, lo que pasa es, que en realidad es mi nieto, no quería decirlo frente a tantos oídos, si me diera unos momentos para explicarle.- Decía Paragus arrodillado nervioso.

-Tienes suerte de que hoy esté de buen humor, pero aun así tendrás un severo castigo, así que por tu bien, empieza a hablar.- Dijo Freezer muy serio.

-Gracias. Para empezar, Broly mi hijo y yo, realmente fuimos tirados al Planeta Vampa por el Rey Vegeta, porque Broly era el Super Saiyajin Legendario.- Eso hizo que Freezer escuchara más atento. -Estuvimos ahí mucho tiempo, un día, una mujer Saiyajin llegó ahí, por ella salimos y descubrimos lo sucedido al planeta Vegeta, pero, Broly siempre fue demasiado salvaje, sin control de sus impulsos, él, bueno, digamos que la usaba demasiado, siendo Broly tan fuerte ella no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera huir.- Narraba Paragus.

-Comprendo, entonces supongo que este Broly es hijo de ese.- Comentó Freezer.

-Sí, aun embarazada, Broly seguía siendo un salvaje con ella, cuando nació, por los lloriqueos del bebé, Broly se salía más seguido de control, para evitar eso, usé un dispositivo para controlar a Broly y envié al bebé a Vampa junto con ella, cuando nos enfrentamos al Príncipe y Kakaroto, yo huí a Vampa, y Broly murió contra Kakaroto, al llegar a Vampa, descubrí que ella murió, antes de siquiera darle un nombre, así que le di el mismo y lo crié.- Terminó Paragus de explicar, Freezer se notaba indiferente.

-Comprendo, me hubiera gustado conocer a tu hijo.- Decía Freezer. -Aunque el hecho que perdiera contra esos Saiyajin me tiene decepcionado, esperaba más de un Super Saiyajin Legendario.- Comentó para nerviosismo de Paragus.

-Su punto débil era ese salvajismo que su mismo poder le daba. Hace poco fui a la Tierra, para investigar y saber cuándo atacar, y descubrí que la hija d Kakaroto tiene el mismo poder que Broly.- Eso dejó sorprendido a Freezer. -Casi me mata el Rey Vegeta, volví a Vampa y descubrí que tal vez, Broly tiene el mismo poder que mi hijo, y siendo sinceros, creo que incluso es superior.- Terminó Paragus, Freezer sólo estaba serio y sonrió.

-Entonces espero que Broly no me decepcione, ahora sígueme, como ya dije, algo está preparado para ti.- Dijo Freezer asustando a Paragus más.

**Earthland.**

**Zona subterránea.**

-Sin duda, ésto es un cementerio de dragones, pero, exactamente dónde está, debo encontrarla, de esa forma.- Decía Jellal caminando entre los huesos de dragones que había en ese lugar.

-Jellal Fernandes.- Una voz le llamó y él vio cómo una sombra cobraba forma. -Estás en un lugar bastante oscuro.- Dijo.

-He vivido mucho en la oscuridad, Kurumi...- Dijo Jellal serio a lo que Kurumi sólo sonrió. -Creí que aquí encontraría algo, pero son sólo huesos.- Dijo con indiferencia.

-Más sin embargo, el sello debe estar por algún lugar entre todo éste desastre.- Dijo Kurumi seria.

-Entonces el único que podría saberlo es él.- Opinó Jellal.

-Además de cómo liberarlo, pero para eso, necesitamos traerlo, supongo que ya te encargaste de eso..- Comentó Kurumi y Jellal asintió, de pronto, escucharon rugidos y temblores.

**Fairy Tail.**

-Te lo dijimos, que precisamente hoy, la princesa del Reino de Fiore abriría la puerta Eclipse, y varios dragones, incluyéndonos, vendríamos a esta época, por eso es que los conocíamos a ustedes.- Le regañó Levia y todos se quedaron estupefactos.

-¡¿En serio olvidaste algo tan importante?!- Le gritaron algunos a un nervioso Gohan.

-Perdón, con todo ésto de los planes de Zeref, lo olvidé.- Se defendió Gohan y Gine suspiró.

-Entonces, básicamente.- Decía Makarov serio.

-Debemos atacar al Reino.- Dijo Mavis divertida y Makarov lloraba.

-Entonces eso debió suceder en nuestro tiempo, por eso pareció como si salieran de la nada, en realidad salieron de la Puerta Eclipse.- Decía Mirai-Erza atónita.

-En ese caso debemos evitar que consigan las llaves.- Habló Mirai-Lucy. -Eclipse sólo puede ser abierta con las 12 Llaves de los Espíritus Celestiales. ¿Dónde está mi otra yo?.- Preguntó y todos se quedaron pálidos.

-¡¿Para eso las querían?!.- Gritaron todos aterrados.

-¡Tenemos que ir por Lucy, Yukino y Angel!.- Gritó Natsu, sorprendiendo un poco a Mirai-Lucy de que mencionaran a Angel.

-Bien éste es el plan, yo voy por las tres, y ustedes vayan por la mocosa antes de que...- Decía Gine y en eso un gran temblor se sintió y un rugido se escuchó.

-Esa es mi voz.- Dijo Motherglare y algunos se asustaron escuchando otro rugido.

-¿Ese es Atlas Flame?.- Preguntó Wendy recordándolo.

-Dejen de estar ahí perdiendo el tiempo y muévanse.- Les ordenó Gine movilizándose todos.

-¿No vas? Podría ser divertido.- Le preguntó Goku.

-No me interesa.- Dijo Vegeta.

-Que luego quién se queda cuidándonos. Dice.- Habló Bulma haciendo enojar a Vegeta a lo que algunos otros salieron y otros se quedaron.

Los que salieron se sorprendieron de ver dragones sobrevolando la ciudad, aunque no la atacaban, sólo sobrevolaban cerca del castillo, pero los rugidos llamaron la atención de los distintos gremios y de los ciudadanos.

-¿Dragones? ¿De nuevo?.- Decía Jura impactado al igual que sus compañeros de gremio.

**Raven Tail.**

-Miren, de verdad son dragones, no creí que realmente existieran, desde que llegamos a este mundo sólo se hablaban de ellos.- Decía Candice un poco emocionada.

-No sabía que te gustaran las historias de dragones.- Le decía Meninas mientras Bambietta sólo los miraba.

**Sabertooth.**

-¿Qué significa ésto? ¿A caso alguien usó Eclipse para traerlos? ¿O se trata de una ilusión?.- Decía Konan un poco seria.

-Son reales, ¿Habrá sido él?.- Preguntó Esdeath.

-Su misión era encontrarla para traerlo, así que...- Konan calló un poco sorprendida y Esdeath emocionada.

-Ese es el dragón que esperaba ver, al parecer sí fue él, vamos.- Dijo Esdeath.

-¿Segura? Revelarnos ahora arruinaría el plan de traer a E.N.D.- Comentó Konan y Esdeath hizo un gesto de disgusto. -Dejemos ésto en sus manos, es su misión después de todo.- Le dijo.

-Cómo sea, pero por si falla, envía tus mariposas espía.- Le dijo Esdeath a lo que Konan obedeció.

**Prisión. (Momentos antes).**

**-**Esa mocosa es tonta si cree que algo como el Cañón Eclipse existe.- Decía Angel un poco molesta.

-Eclipse es una puerta que conecta lineas de tiempo, no es un arma, lo peor es que sabemos lo malo que son los viajes en el tiempo, si Jerez-sama o peor, Beerus-sama se enteran de algo así, podrían destruirnos.- Decía Lucy preocupada.

-Estar tras las rejas me trae malos recuerdos.- Decía un poco triste.

-Saldremos de ésta, hermana.- Le dijo Yukino sonriendo animándola, Lucy sonrió a ellas.

-Oh no, es verdad.- Dijo Lucy confundiéndolas. -Jerez-sama me permitió hablar con mis padres y mamá me dijo, que Eclipse tiene una conexión directa con hace 400 años.- Dijo sorprendiéndolas.

-El tiempo donde los dragones reinaban.- Dijo Yukino un poco asustada.

-Tenemos que salir... Ojalá fuera tan fuerte como Gohan...- Decía Angel tratando de abrir los barrotes con sus manos.

-Déjamelo a mi.- Dijo Lucy mientras una llave de hueso se materializaba y un círculo se creaba, saliendo Nell con forma humana. -Disculpa por llamarte de nuevo, pero debemos salir de aquí antes de que alguien acabe...- Pedía Lucy cuando un fuerte temblor seguido de un rugido las aterró.

-De acuerdo.- Respondió Nell destruyendo la celda y saliendo todas.

Cuando un guardia se atravesaba, los noqueaban rápido con Nell y la magia de ángeles de Angel, hasta llegar a donde estaba Eclipse en el patio e Hisui ya había usado las llaves, y estaba tirada en el suelo atónita mientras miraban impactadas cómo salían dragones de la puerta.

-Sólo era una prueba, ¿Cómo es que pasó ésto?.- Decía Hisui impactada y asustada.

-¡Ciérrala!.- Gritó Lucy llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Le mintieron a la princesa?.- Preguntó Riana sorprendida.

-¡Tienen que cerrarla! ¡es una puerta entre líneas de tiempo! ¡esos dragones vienen de hace 400 años!.- Les decía Yukino.

-10000 dragones, saldrán de esa puerta.- Decía Hisui atónita.

-¡Nuestras llaves! ¡Danos nuestras llaves para cerrarla!.- Le gritaba Angel a una impactada Hisui que sólo se las dio. -¡Lucy! ¡Yukino!- Les llamó la atención, las tres se reunieron.

-Yo las cubro.- Les dijo Nell yendo contra un dragón.

-Ábranse, ¡12 Puertas del Zodiaco!.- Gritaron las tres, los 12 espíritus aparecieron yendo hacia la puerta y cerrándola. Alegrando a todos.

-¡Es muy pronto para celebrar! ¡¿Cuántos salieron?!.- Les llamó Arcadios.

-Salieron 15.- Le dijo un soldado.

-¡Lucy!- Escuchó un grito y vio que Gine, Gohan, Natsu, Erza, Erza, y ella misma llegaban con ella.

-¿Qué?...- Decían las tres por ver a Lucy y Erza.

-Respuesta rápida, vienen del futuro, advirtieron de esta mierda.- Dijo Gine dejando a todas estupefactas.

-Pero, quien me advirtió del futuro no fue ninguna de ellas, quien me advirtió era un hombre.- Dijo Hisui sorprendiendo a todos.

-No debieron meterse, Lucy, Angel.- Un hombre les habló.

-Ese es... ¿Jellal?.- Dijo Mirai-Erza sorprendida de verlo aunque feliz.

-Esa es la persona del futuro que me advirtió de los 10000 dragones.- Dijo Hisui aun sorprendida.

-¿Qué?.- Preguntaron todos.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí desgraciado?.- Preguntaron Natsu y Gine amenazantes.

-Esperen.- Erza lo defendió poniéndose entre ambos. -No es lo que parece, él vino porque...- Jellal la abrazaba del cuello y la apretaba.

-Oh, Erza, siempre fuiste manipulable.- Dijo Jellal confundiéndola. -Verán, ahora mismo, le puse una maldición explosiva, si intentan algo contra mi, ella explota.- Dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes, sobre todo ambas Erza.

-Jellal...- Dijo Erza impactada.

-Fue fácil, sólo tuve que decirte lo que querías escuchar.- Dijo Jellal saltando cerca de un dragón.

-¡Jellal!.- Gritó Erza frustrada, triste y enojada consigo misma, mientras Mirai-Erza estaba igual de atónita.

-Aunque con 15 serán suficientes, controlar 10000 hubiese sido una pesadilla.- Decía Jellal. -Escuchen bien, a partir de ahora comienza la era de los dragones.- Dijo mientras los dragones lo rodeaban.

**Fairy Tail.**

-¿Qué sucede? Abuela Grandine.- Decía Kuroka preocupada ya que Grandine se sujetaba la cabeza.

-Alguien trata de controlarnos.- Dijo Zirconis también al igual que los otros.

-Encantamiento de liberación.- Dijo Wendy y los dragones presentes se liberaron. -Parece que es una magia para controlarlos, pero sólo funciona con los dragones, viene del castillo.- Dijo y todos fueron más rápido.

-Es él.- Dijo Motherglare con seriedad.

-Wendy, te necesito un momento.- Gine apareció y se la llevó, dejándolos estupefactos

**Castillo.**

-Le pusieron una de esas maldiciones explosivas, quitasela.- Le dijo Gine a Wendy y ésta vio a Erza de rodillas con la mirada al suelo, golpeando con ira el suelo, Wendy se acercó a ayudarle aunque un poco confundida.

-Listo.- Dijo Wendy.

-¿Qué sucede?.- Preguntaba Riana.

-Mocoso estúpido, ¿Crees que un simple humano puede darnos ordenes?.- Dijo un dragón negro, demasiado grande, más que los demás. El dragón lanzó fuego negro, todo frente a él se destruyó.

-Soryu Maho, podría usarla para controlarlos pero no la usé con ustedes por el respeto que les tengo, y porque necesito de su ayuda para encontrar el lugar donde fue sellado su verdadero Rey.- Les dijo Jellal para sorpresa de los dragones. -Éste es el lugar, pero aun no encontramos la zona.- Le comentó.

-Humano estúpido, ¿A caso sabes lo que sucederá cuando lo liberemos?.- Preguntó el dragón negro, Jellal sonrió.

-Revelará el camino hacia el Devorador de Mundos.- Dijo Jellal sonriendo y dos dragones se le quedaron viendo.

-Tu malicia me recuerda a Zeref.- Le dijo el Dragón Negro.

De eso el dragón recibió una ráfaga de energía que dejó a todos los dragones impactados, al voltear a donde vino, vieron a Gine con su mano levantada. En cosa de un parpadeo todos aparecieron en un bosque, confundiéndose.

-Gracias, Eileen, ahora podremos pelear sin contenernos.- Dijo Gohan.

-Esa mocosa destruyó a Kalameet en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.- Dijo serio otro dragón negro. -Vayan y destruyan esta ciudad de humanos.- Ordenó. -Mocoso, busca en el cementerio, conmigo aquí, encontrarás el sello del verdadero Rey Dragón, pues el sello responde a mi presencia, al liberarlo ve al sur en una isla obtén la empuñadura de la Espada de Luz, se necesita para liberarlo.- Le dijo a Jellal. Los dragones comenzaron a volar.

-Gine, déjanos a nosotros los demás dragones.- Le dijo Gohan.

-Sólo me interesa ese infeliz.- Respondió Gine seria. Gohan fue a toda velocidad apareciendo frente a los dragones.

**Con Gohan.**

-Si les pido de favor que permanezcan quietos, ¿lo harían?.- Preguntó Gohan y un dragón lo atacó.

-Jaja, que humano tan estúpido.- Dijo Levia del pasado, Gohan frunció el ceño, esquivó a otro dragón y lo envió al suelo de un golpe, los demás dragones también atacaron pero Gohan los noqueaba, para sorpresa de los demás dragones.

-Les recomendaríamos que no sigan.- Les dijo Zirconis en su forma dragón para sorpresa de los demás dragones de ver a él y los otros tres.

-Ni siquiera Alduin podrá contra ellos.- Les dijo seriamente Levia, pero incluso sus semejantes siguieron atacando.

Todos los dragones siguieron atacando a Gohan, incluso notó cómo los pasados de Zirconis, Motherglare, Levia y Rocky peleaban con ellos mismos, molestándose un poco, golpeando los dragones dejándolos inconscientes, después tomando a uno por la cola, girándolo y golpeando a otros, sin embargo se detuvieron de repente.

**Con Natsu.**

-Te dije que no te metieras.- Dijo Jellal cómo si quisiera activar el hechizo que puso en Erza dejando a ésta más frustrada.

Para sorpresa de Jellal no funcionó. El dragón negro, Alduin, trató de atacar pero Wendy lo pateó. Natsu apareció frente a Jellal que comenzó a correr y de un golpe lo devolvió a donde estaban.

-No trates de huir, bastardo, voy a machacarte hasta que sean incapaces de curarte.- Amenazó Natsu, pero Jellal comenzó a reír.

-Ayuda a Gohan y Wendy con los dragones, Natsu.- De dijo Gine y Natsu vio cómo Gine tenía la misma expresión que cuando la vio pelear con Cell. -Yo me encargo de él, no te preocupes, no lo mataré, sólo voy a causarle, mucho dolor.- Amenazó seria.

-No tengo tiempo qué perder aquí.- Dijo Jellal comenzando a retirarse a toda velocidad.

Atlas Flame se interpuso entre Jellal y los demás, Natsu lo atacó comenzando una pelea entre Dragon Slayer de Fuego y Dragón de Fuego. Natsu apareció sobre su cabeza y dio un fuerte golpe que causó una gran explosión dejando aturdido a Atlas Flame que chocó y se enterró contra el suelo, recobrándose un poco se dio cuenta de algo.

-¡No te comas mi fuego!.- Regañó Atlas Flame sacudiendo su cabeza tratando de quitarse a Natsu, pero se detuvo. -Este olor... No hay duda, Igneel.- Dijo Atlas confundido.

-Para ti quizá haya pasado poco, pero yo tengo mucho que no te veía.- Habló Igneel.

-¿Estás?...- Decía Atlas.

-Usé el sello de alma en mi hijo, Natsu.- Respondió Igneel, Natsu seguía comiendo fuego escuchando su conversación, haciéndolos sudar una gota.

-Detén tu ataque, todos los dragones sabemos lo poderoso que es Alduin, pero no ganará.- Le dijo Grandine llegando sorprendiéndolo un poco.

**Con Wendy.**

-Yo me encargaré del dragón negro.- Dijo Wendy seria.

Alduin rugía y con cada rugido parecía decir algo, Wendy supo de inmediato por el el conocimiento que le compartió Belserion que se trataba del idioma de los dragones, Alduin no sólo rugía fuego, también hielo, incluso con uno creó una gran tormenta y con otro, destruyó todo frente a él mandando a volar todo, pero Wendy resistió.

-Me sorprendes, niña, no eres tan inútil.- Le dijo Alduin. -Pero te mostraré el poder del gran Alduin.- Dijo rugiendo a los cielos haciendo la tormenta más fuerte, cayendo rayos en que intentaban golpear a Wendy. Wendy esquivaba y logró notar a Igneel hablando con Atlas Flame y Grandine.

-No sé cuál sea tu propósito, pero ¡No tocarás a nadie de mi familia!.- Wendy corrió hacia Alduin apareciendo frente a él y golpeándolo haciéndolo retroceder.

-Vuelvan y combatan a esta mocosa.- Ordenó Alduin molesto.

-Soryu Maho.- Wendy pronunció el encantamiento y todos los dragones se detuvieron, regresaron, pero sólo aterrizaron en diferentes lugares, quedándose viendo.

Alduin se molestó, mirando a Wendy y a Gohan que aterrizó con ella, Alduin enojado rugió al cielo que se nubló y comenzó a caer una lluvia de meteoritos para sorpresa de muchos, ya que en la ciudad, después de que vieron a los dragones desaparecer, comenzó la lluvia de meteoritos, pero no cayeron.

De diferentes partes de las ciudades, estaban los Saiyajin destruyéndolos, había magos también usando sus magias destruyendo los meteoritos que caían del cielo, incluso las Quincys, que les parecía divertido estar destruyendo cosas. Charle estaba seria viendo la lluvia de meteoritos de su premonición, pero aliviada de que no lastimó a nadie.

-Tienes más poder del que muestras, mocosa.- Dijo Alduin comenzando a volar, lanzando fuego que Wendy se comió para su sorpresa.

-Tú eres un dragón bastante poderoso, casi tanto como el Fénix, si mi hermano te enfrentara, él habría perdido con facilidad, es una fortuna que te enfrentes a mi.- Dijo Wendy, en nada estaba sobre él y de una patada lo envió al suelo, creando una explosión.

**Con Gine.**

-Wendy es flexible con sus adversarios.- Dijo Gine viendo que Jellal se cubría sorprendido de ver cómo apaleaban Alduin. -Pero, yo no, yo te haré papilla.- Amenazó.

-¿Por qué? Jellal.- Habló Erza decaída. -Lo que dijiste, la libertad y el perdón que anhelabas ¡¿Por qué haces ésto?!.- Cuestionó triste.

-El Jellal que conocí fue alguien que hizo de todo para encontrar su libertad, la encontró y la disfrutó, la disfrutamos todos juntos como amigos... ¿Por qué actúas de esta manera?.- Cuestionó Mirai-Erza.

-Tú... Ya veo, usaste Eclipse, no sé que debió pasar con ese otro yo, quizá no descubrió la verdad.- Dijo Jellal confundiéndolas. -Díganme ¿Ustedes creen en dios?- Preguntó para sorpresa de los presentes.

-Quizá si me lo hubieras preguntado antes habría dicho que no, pero, por todo lo que he pasado, te puedo asegurar que los dioses existen.- Le respondió Erza seria.

-Correcto, existen, pero, ¿Por qué crees que existimos nosotros?.- Preguntó Jellal confundiéndolos más. -Es porque servimos como comida, para un dios antiguo conocido como el Devorador de Mundos.- Les dijo sorprendiéndolos a todos.

-¿Te volviste realmente loco?- Preguntó Mirai-Erza.

-No, simplemente sé la verdad.- Respondió Jellal.

-No lo entiendo, ¿Cuál era la gran idea trayendo a todos esos dragones?.- Preguntó Hisui enojada por haber sido usada.

-Sólo dos dragones antiguos sabían dónde estaba sellado uno de sus hijos, uno de los tres Reyes Dragones, los cuales revelarán dónde se encuentra sellado, pero esos dos dragones desaparecieron misteriosamente hace 400 años, ahora sé que uno de ellos fue reducido a cenizas.- Respondió Jellal burlón.

-¿Y sólo por eso? ¡¿Sólo por eso pusiste en riesgo el futuro?!.- Le reclamó Mirai-Erza.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo evitar ser un chico malo, Erza.- Se burló Jellal molestando a ambas.

-¿Crees que eres un chico malo sólo por romperle el corazón a una mujer que te amó? ¿Por traicionar a la mujer que confió en ti cuando nadie más lo hizo? Eso no te hace una mala persona, yo te mostraré lo que significa ser una mala persona.- Amenazó Gine seria dejando a ambas Erza sorprendidas.

-¿A caso estás molesta porque le hice daño a la chica tomate?.- Dijo Jellal con arrogancia.

-A decir verdad, cualquier cosa relacionada con ella me hubiese importado una mierda en el pasado.- Dijo Gine seria mientras caminaba a Jellal. -Pero con el paso del tiempo, ella se volvió mi amiga, y dado el hecho de que su madre sale con mi padre, bueno.- Dijo seria frente a frente. -Es la segunda vez que lastimas a una de mis hermanas.- Dijo amenazante golpeando a Jellal.

Erza estaba impactada a las palabras de Gine, Mirai-Erza estaba impactada al ver cómo Jellal en este mundo seguía siendo una mala persona. Mientras Gine lo golpeaba, pero conteniéndose para no liquidarlo por completo, para al final tirarlo al suelo. En eso, Alduin cayó, con Gohan y Wendy golpeándolo en la cabeza enterrándolo contra el suelo.

-Se los dijimos.- Les dijo Rocky.

-¿Quién es esa mocosa? Su magia...- Preguntó Zirconis del pasado.

-Wendy Marvell, la Reina de los Dragones, elegida por los mismos Dragones.- Respondió Zirconis dejando impactados a los demás dragones.

-Por lo que sé, el tal traga mundos, está sellado, y Zeref trata de liberarlo, por mi pueden hacerlo, yo me encargaré personalmente de él.- Dijo Gine amenazante con un aura que asustó a todos, incluidos los dragones.

-Oh... bueno... ya veremos... si eso es verdad.- Dijo Jellal con esfuerzo por las heridas, explotando sorprendiendo a todos, creando una especie de neblina.

-¡Retrocedan!.- Advirtió Wendy, haciendo caso todos mientras ella y Grandine se encargaban de desaparecer la neblina con su magia. -Eso fue peligroso, esas partículas actúan como veneno... Aunque.- Dijo Wendy un poco confundida.

-¿Jellal acaba de?...- Decía Mirai-Erza impactada.

-No sé si en tu mundo pelearon con Tártaros, pero ellos tienen una forma de resucitar.- Les dijo Gohan sorprendiendo a Mirai-Lucy y Mirai-Erza.

-No lo encuentro, bastardos, saben ocultarse.- Decía Gine molesta.

Para después ver a Erza decaída y frustrada, mientras Mirai-Erza se encontraba a su lado dándole apoyo moral, mostrándose comprensiva, y se acercó a ella poniéndose en frente de ambas, al notarla Erza volvió a agachar su mirada.

-Adelante, dilo.- Dijo Erza enojada apretando sus puños temblando, Gine puso la mano en la cabeza de ambas.

**Mente de Erza.**

-Pero, yo no, yo te haré papilla.- Amenazó Gine.

-"Sé que son hábiles con comunicaciones telepáticas, por favor escucha lo que diré y sígueme.".- Jellal se comunicó con Gine. -"Me tienen vigilado, así que no tengo opción.".- Le dijo confundiéndola, después pasando toda la conversación. -"No es mi intención herirla, pero si quiero protegerlos y detener a Zeref, debo hacer ésto.".- Dijo.

-"¿A que rayos juegas? No confío en ti, no me importas, te reduciré a mierda pisada."- Amenazó Gine caminando a él.

-"No tienes que confiar en mi, pero si realmente existe algo como el Devorador de Mundos, debemos detenerlo a toda costa.".- Le dijo Jellal. -"Por ahora, todo ese odio que tienes contra mi, libéralo derrotandome.".- Pidió Jellal.

-"Aunque no lo pidieras lo iba a hacer porque." Es la segunda vez que lastimas a una de mis hermanas.- Gine comenzó a golpearlo. -"Tus palabras realmente la hirieron, no sé a qué juegas, pero ninguno de estos golpes se acerca a lo que realmente quiero hacerte."- Le decía golpeándolo hasta que cayó.

-"Por favor discúlpame con Erza."- Dijo Jellal antes de desaparecer.

**Realidad.**

-No confío en él, así que si traiciona tu confianza de nuevo, realmente lo haré sufrir.- Le dijo Gine a unas sorprendidas Erza que estaban entre aliviadas y enojadas.

-Ese idiota.- Dijo Erza casi derramando lágrimas.

-Levanta tu mirada y dime qué tienes frente a ti.- Erza volteó al frente y vio cómo Goku llegó a Eileen y Morgiana que llegaban con ella, notándose preocupadas. -Eso es lo que vale la pena, por lo que vale la pena vivir, por lo que vale la pena pelear, por lo que vale la pena llorar.- Erza sólo se quedó sin habla, Gine le dio palmadas en el hombro y caminó dejándolas.

-Tienes una buena amiga a tu lado.- Le dijo Mirai-Erza a lo que Erza sólo asintió.

-Erza ¿Te lastimaste?.- Le preguntó Morgiana preocupada, Eileen notó su mirada.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó Eileen y Erza sonrió.

-Hablémoslo después, por ahora respiremos de que ya terminó.- Les dijo Erza.

-¡Oye! ¡Se trata de la princesa! ¡No hagas eso!.- Escucharon a Arcadios gritar, y vieron como Gine la zangoloteaba.

-¿Qué es una princesa para una diosa?.- Respondió Gine indiferente dejándolos estupefactos.

-Gine, ya déjala, además no fue su culpa ser engañada.- Le decía Gohan calmándola. -Lamento eso princesa.- Dijo un poco avergonzado mientras Hisui recobraba la compostura.

-No me imaginé que alguien pudiese derrotar dragones con tanta facilidad.- Dijo Hisui a lo que Gohan rió nervioso. -Dime una cosa, cuando la horda de dragones atacó hace casi un año ¿Fueron ustedes quienes los detuvieron?.- Preguntó.

-No, fue ella sola.- Le dijo Gine señalando a Wendy que hablaba con los dragones que parecían sorprendidos, sorprendiéndose ellos también.

-¿En serio? ¿Wendy?.- Preguntó Riana impactada recordando cuando la conoció, Gine la observó.

-En cuanto a ti.- Dijo Gine llamando la atención de Riana. -Se supone que proteges a la mocosa, ¿Por qué rayos no la detuviste de hacer esta estupidez?.- La regañó.

-"¿Mocosa?".- Se preguntaron todos.

-¡No la llames así! ¡Y lo que ella trataba de hacer era salvar el mundo!.- Le dijo Riana enojada recibiendo un zape.

-No le hables así a tu maestra.- Le regañó Gine mientras algunos parecían nerviosos.

-"Ah, ya veo, los amigos de los que Riana habló...".- Pensó Hisui sonriendo. -¿Ahora que haremos?.- Preguntó Hisui.

-Abriremos Eclipse de nuevo y los devolveremos.- Dijo Gohan para sorpresa de todos.

-¿Pero y si salen más?.- Preguntó Hisui un poco asustada.

-Yo me encargaré de que los dragones que traten de pasar se regresen.- Les dijo Wendy sorprendiéndola más.

-De acuerdo, pero, primero saquémosles información.- Les dijo Gine a lo que asintieron.

-¿Información?.- Preguntó Arcadios confundido.

-Escucharon a Jellal, buscaban dónde estaba sellado ese tal Devorador de Mundos.- Les dijo Gohan. -Si descubrimos dónde está, podremos evitar que lo liberen.- Dijo a lo que Hisui se puso seria.

-Me parece que ustedes saben algo, algo que puede ser peligroso para el mundo, quisiera que habláramos seriamente sobre el tema.- Les dijo Hisui seria, los tres la observaron y asintieron. De eso, Alduin se levantó furioso rugiendo hacia el cielo volviendo la tormenta tomando a todos desprevenidos.

-¡Nadie se burla de Alduin! ¡Yo soy un rey entre los dragones! ¡Soy!.-

-¡Achu!.-

Alduin desapareció dejando sólo partículas moradas flotando hasta que desaparecieron. Los miembros de Fairy Tail estaban sumamente asustados mientras otros estaban entre sorprendidos y confundidos por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Ay, pero cuanto polvo.- Decía un gato humanoide limpiándose la nariz.

-Mira que hacer que el polvo toque mi bella piel.- Decía una mujer muy hermosa. -No me gusta que llueva mientras no estoy resguardada, mi cabello se humedece.- Dijo creando una pequeña partícula de energía lanzándola al cielo, dejándolo completamente despejado.

-Estamos jodidos.- Dijo Gine nerviosa.

-¿Y quienes son ellos?.- Preguntó Mirai-Lucy confundida al igual que Mirai-Erza e Hisui.

-Jerez-sama y Beerus-sama.- Les dijo Wendy nerviosa, Mirai-Erza recordó que el nombre Jerez lo escuchó de Gine.

-Son Dioses de la Destrucción.- Dijo Gohan sonriendo nervioso. Todos se quedaron un momento estupefactos.

-¡¿Qué?!.- Gritaron todos sorprendidos.

**Fin del capítulo 17.**

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**laurenlmprincess: ¿Rogue? No aquí no sale haha. Sí bueno, ella ya demostró su poder tan sólo el primer día, ahora le toca a Gohan.**

**Stein29: Oh, es bueno verte de nuevo por aquí, espero lo sigas disfrutando.**

**Guest: Dragones y lo que se viene. Sí, la cuarentena tiene su lado positivo, más o menos.**

** Nico2000: Por eso son prohibidos. Sí, entendiste. En realidad es porque tengo tiempo y estoy inspirado con éste, tengo otro, el d Fate Stay Night, con el que me quedé en blanco y sin ideas de cómo seguirlo haha, espero actualizarlo pronto.**

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	18. La misericordia de un dios

**Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Dragon Ball Super como Fairy Tail y otros animes y video-juegos mencionados y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**Dos Saiyajin en un mundo mágico.**

**Capítulo 18: La misericordia de un dios.**

**Crocus.**

Algunos magos se dirigían al castillo, preocupados por si los dragones venían de nuevo con fines hostiles, para ver cómo fuego negro salió disparado, seguido de una ráfaga de energía como las que vieron de Gohan y Gine, pero de pronto desaparecieron dejándolos más confundidos cuando también notaron que el cielo se volvió tormentoso.

-Parece que ellos se encargarán de los dragones.- Dijo Acnologia.

-¿No vas a ir a ayudar?.- Le preguntó Eclair.

-Ellos pueden arreglárselas.- Respondió Acnologia, cuando una mujer se puso frente a ellos.

-Tú, aléjate de ese hombre, es peligroso.- Le dijo la mujer.

-¿Lucy?... No... ¿Quién eres?.- Decía Eclair confundida.

-Anna Heartfilia, fue la que trajo a aquellos cinco.- Le dijo Acnologia y Anna se sorprendió.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?.- Preguntó Anna sorprendida pero molestándose. -No sé a qué rayos estás jugando, Acnologia, pero deja en paz a esas personas.- Dijo molesta.

-¿O qué?.- Respondió Acnologia amenazador haciéndola enojar. -Mejor lárgate a tu mansión a seguirte riendo de los pobres, oh, es verdad, olvidé que se destruyó en mil pedazos.- Se burló molestándola más.

-Eres una bestia que debe ser destruido, tomar el apellido de Wendy y vivir cerca de ellos... ¡¿Te ríes de nosotros y nuestro plan para destruirte?!.- Decía Anna enojada. Cuando el cielo se volvió tormentoso y comenzaron a caer meteoritos para sorpresa de todos.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?.- Preguntó Eclair un poco asustada y Acnologia se puso frente a ella.

-Eternal Flare.- Dijo Acnologia y misiles de magia se dirigieron a los diferentes meteoritos destruyéndolos, al igual que en muchos lugares los diferentes magos los destruían.

-¿Por qué?...- Decía Anna confundida.

-Por mi puedes tratar de destruirme cuando quieras, por ahora tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar lidiando con una anciana frustrada.- Dijo Acnologia indiferente dejando a Anna confundida.

**En las lejanías.**

El ataque de los dragones logró ser detenido antes de que algo realmente grave sucediera, sin embargo, ninguno se esperó que los Dioses de la Destrucción volvieran tan pronto, algunos incluso seguían incrédulos de que ellos fueran realmente dioses.

-¿Dioses? Jaja, no me hagan reír, no importa si derrotaron a Alduin y Kalameet, me voy a dar un festín con estos humanos.- Dijo un dragón lanzándose a morder a Jerez, pero para impacto de todos, el dragón se volvió partículas en un santiamén.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?.- Preguntó Atlas Flame.

-Hablen con respeto, no es broma, ellos realmente son dioses.- Les dijo Igneel a los dragones que tanto ellos como los que seguían incrédulos se quedaron sin habla.

-Los tres, aquí.- Ordenó Jerez y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Gine, Wendy y Gohan ya estaban firmes frente a ella. -Díganme qué sucede aquí.- Dijo observando indiferente pero curiosa el caos.

-Es... un poco complicado...- Dijo Gohan nervioso, Beerus también estaba curioso, notando que había dos personas encapuchadas pero por sus Ki lo notó.

-¿A qué te refieres por complicado?.- Preguntó Jerez seria.

-En realidad es algo sin importancia, no es necesario que desperdicien su tiempo con ésto, nosotros nos encargamos.- Dijo Gine con un tono tranquila pero a la vez nerviosa.

-Ahora tengo curiosidad por saber qué es.- Dijo Jerez poniendo a los tres nerviosos. -¿Tiene qué ver con esos juegos?.- Preguntó, eso les dio una esperanza de salida.

-Sí, algo así, iba a ser un espectáculo pero se salió un poquito de control.- Le dijo Gohan riendo nervioso.

-Por cierto ¿A qué se debe su pronto regreso?.- Preguntó Wendy tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Mentirosos.- Les dijo Vados poniéndolos sumamente nerviosos.

-Cuando se viaja en el tiempo o lineas paralelas, queda una distorsión que nosotros podemos notar.- Les dijo Whis serio y los presentes ya sudaban frío.

-Les daré una sola oportunidad para que me digan qué rayos sucedió aquí.- Dijo Jerez muy seria.

-A mi no me importan las explicaciones, ustedes dos, no son clones, no son familia, son las mismas personas, viajaron en el tiempo ¿O me equivoco?.- Dijo Beerus caminando a las encapuchadas. A lo que Erza y Lucy se asustaron.

-Beerus-sama, hay una razón, por favor permitanos explicar.- Decía Lucy pero fue interrumpida.

-No hay razón ni escusa para los viajes en el tiempo, están absolutamente prohibidos, hacerlo se paga con destrucción.- Amenazó Beerus serio asustando a todos, por alguna razón se congelaron ante la mirada.

-Lo sentimos, en nuestra desesperación por salvar a nuestros amigos del futuro oscuro que vivimos, vimos la opción de cambiar el pasado y la tomamos, no teníamos idea de lo grave que era.- Se disculpó Mirai-Lucy.

-Pues debieron aceptar su cruel destino, ahora ya no tendrán futuro, todo se acabó aquí.- Respondió Beerus serio, su aura morada daba miedo, ni siquiera podían moverse.

-Beerus-sama, ¿No podría dejarlo pasar? De todas formas íbamos a regresar a todos a su tiempo.- Le dijo Goku tranquilamente sorprendiendo y asustando a algunos de su forma de hablarle.

-¿Dejarlo pasar? ¿Quién te crees para hablarme así? Quizá debería empezar contigo.- Dijo Beerus serio levantando su mano poniendo serios a todos.

-Vamos, Beerus-sama, somos amigos, déjelo pasar.- Le decía Natsu sonriente, algunos se sorprendieron por sus palabras pero otros estaban serios.

-El Dios de la Destrucción no es amigo de nadie, quizá deba destruirte también a ti por semejante falta de respeto.- Le dijo Beerus serio, asustándolo igual que Jerez la primera vez que la vio.

-Por favor espere.- Habló Hisui. -Todo ésto fue mi culpa, aceptaré la responsabilidad.- Dijo dando una reverencia para sorpresa de todos.

-Pero princesa, usted no tuvo la culpa de ser engañada.- Le dijo Riana.

-Suficiente, antes de la creación viene la destrucción, no importa quién fue el de la culpa, ya me hartaron, se destruirán junto al planeta.- Comenzó a temblar con violencia, Beerus levantó su dedo y una Esfera de Destrucción se creó.

-¿Eso es un sol?.- Dijo Arcadios con impacto mientras todos estaban asustados.

-¡Espere! ¡Sólo en este planeta existe el platillo que le encantó! ¡Si destruye el planeta jamás lo probará de nuevo!.- Le gritó Goku, Beerus se quedó pensante y dudoso hasta que decidió deshacerla y calmarse un poco.

-A mi no me importan los platillos.- Dijo Jerez seria. -Ustedes dos son muy conscientes del grave delito que es viajar en el tiempo.- Regañó a Mirai-Lucy y Mirai-Erza sin saber que ellas no la conocían. -Y ustedes tres, suficiente hice perdonando al otro Gohan y pasando por alto el hecho de que Wendy y los otros dos sean de otro tiempo.- Les dijo Jerez muy seria.

-Lo sabemos, Jerez-sama, pero, si no los regresamos y los destruyen, se acabará creando otro mundo paralelo.- Le dijo Gohan sorprendiendo a los dioses.

-Explícate.- Ordenó Beerus.

-Ellos fueron traídos aquí por error, la princesa Hisui fue engañada, le dijeron que 10000 dragones atacarían el reino y que Eclipse, la puerta para viajar en el tiempo, era un arma, quiso probarla para proteger el reino pero ellos vinieron, entre ellos, ellos cuatro.- Explicaba Gohan, señalando a los dragones. -Si no los regresamos, aspectos del pasado cambiarán y se creará otra linea de tiempo.- Terminó, hubo un silencio quedándose ambos dioses pensantes.

-Pero entonces con esos tres dragones derrotados, ya cambió el pasado ¿No es así?.- Preguntó Goku curioso.

-No, su destrucción fue en sí parte de lo que debía pasar.- Le respondió Gohan.

-Jerez-sama, Beerus-sama.- Les habló Gine y la vieron arrodillarse, sorprendiendo a algunos de verla así. -Permitanos arreglar ésto, si se debe castigar a alguien, pueden castigarme a mi.- Dijo para impacto de todos.

-Con gusto compartiré el castigo.- Dijo Gohan arrodillándose.

-También yo.- Dijo Wendy arrodillándose.

-No les pedí ayuda, sólo yo tomaré el castigo.- Reclamó Gine para su sorpresa.

-El castigo será severo, Gine.- Le dijo Jerez seria y Gine asintió.

-Espere, nosotras fuimos las que.- Mirai-Lucy y Mirai-Erza iban a hablar pero las calló a cada una sus actuales.

-No, si seguimos discutiendo los haremos enojar, con sólo la punta de su dedo pueden destruir el mundo entero, nos duele, pero...- Dijo Erza un poco frustrada a lo que ambas aceptaron.

-Mocosa.- Le habló Beerus a la princesa. -¿Dónde está el que te hizo usar la supuesta puerta?.- Preguntó.

-Se auto-destruyó.- Respondió Hisui, Beerus se quedó serio poniéndola nerviosa.

-Regresen esas lagartijas a su tiempo, una vez lo hagan, destruiremos esa cosa.- Ordenó Beerus comenzando a caminar dejándolos sorprendidos, que sólo dieron una reverencia en agradecimiento. -Tienen suerte de que la comida de este planeta sea deliciosa.- Dijo.

-Ciertamente crear una nueva linea de tiempo sería más peligroso, regrésenlos al pasado, muévanse.- Ordenó Jerez viendo a Gine. -Cualquiera de ustedes, más les vale no decir nada del futuro, o los destruiré.- Amenazó asustando a los dragones.

-Gine.- Dijo Wendy preocupada.

-Está bien.- Respondió Gine volteando a ver a Erza y Lucy.

-Gracias, Jerez-sama, Beerus-sama.- Gohan dio una reverencia. -Eileen, ¿Podría por favor?.- Pidió y Eileen asintió trayendo la Puerta Eclipse para sorpresa de algunos.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó Riana sorprendida.

-Con mi magia, pero eso no importa, programen la fecha para regresar los dragones.- Respondió Eileen.

-Bueno, la verdad no sabemos cómo, sabíamos que se podía, pero creímos más que era un arma.- Dijo Hisui un poco apenada.

-¿Cómo la programaron ustedes?- Le preguntó Lucy a su futura yo.

-En realidad, fue Jellal.- Les respondió Mirai-Erza quedándose todos estupefactos.

-Tal vez el Viejo del Bigote sepa.- Dijo Lucy confundiendo a Mirai-Lucy, ya que la vio sacar una llave de diamante que usó, quedando impactada de ver al Rey Espíritu. -Viejo del Bigote ¿Sabes programar la puerta?- Le preguntó Lucy.

-Querida amiga, ya debes saber que esa puerta se usa para viajar en el tiempo, y está absolutamente prohibido por las reglas universales, universos han sido destruidos por cosas así.- Respondió el Rey Espíritu para impacto de quienes no sabían.

-Lo sé, pero tenemos el permiso de Jerez-sama y Beerus-sama para devolver a esos dragones a su tiempo.- Le dijo Lucy y todos notaron que el Rey se puso nervioso al notar que ambos dioses estaban ahí, y más que se arrodilló ante ellos.

-Beerus-sama, Jerez-sama, un honor encontrarme en su presencia, mis disculpas por verlos desde arriba.- Decía el Rey nervioso mientras todos estaban estupefactos.

-Programa la condenada puerta para que pueda irme a cenar.- Dijo Beerus a lo que el Rey actuó de inmediato, inclusive él solo abrió la puerta para después desaparecer por falta de poder en Lucy.

Todos los dragones comenzaron a retirarse, cuando alguno del pasado intentaba pasar, Wendy usaba la magia para controlarlos y ordenar su regreso, hasta que todos pasaron y cerraron las puertas, de eso, Jerez solo apuntó con su dedo y las puertas desaparecieron.

-Mocosa, será mejor que los juegos sigan siendo de nuestro agrado.- Dijo Jerez a lo que Hisui se sorprendió un poco de que ellos estaban viendo los juegos, dio una reverencia.

-Muchas gracias por su amabilidad y misericordia.- Agradeció Hisui.

-No malentiendas nuestras acciones, mocosa, estamos teniendo consideración porque eres estúpida y ésto se volvió parte de la historia, universos enteros fueron reducidos a nada por este tipo de acciones, espero que te haya quedado claro.- Le dijo Beerus dejándola sin palabras y muy asustada. -A partir de mañana quiero un gran banquete, y no le digan a nadie que estamos aquí.- Dijo Beerus retirándose con Whis.

-Estúpido gato, siempre haciéndose el importante.- Dijo Jerez un poco molesta. -Vamos, aun tengo que pensar en tu castigo.- Le dijo Jerez a Gine.

-Disculpe.- Le hablaron y Jerez volteó. -¿Eso significa que nos quedaremos aquí?- Preguntó Mirai-Lucy.

-¿Por qué siguen aquí? Destruida la puerta significa que no la usaron en el futuro y debieron desaparecer.- Les dijo Jerez cuando algo se le vino a la mente. -Wendy ¿estas dos vienen de otra linea paralela?.- Preguntó.

-Sí, con la explicación del Rey Espíritu llegamos a la conclusión de que tal vez hubo un error en la programación.- Le explicó Wendy.

-El castigo será más severo de lo que pensé.- Dijo Jerez poniendo un poco nerviosa a Gine. -La que puede enviarlas es Nishi, estará ocupada hasta pasado mañana, hasta entonces no hagan nada.- Les dijo también retirándose con Vados y Gine, los demás dieron una reverencia.

-Que suerte, estaban de buen humor.- Dijo Gohan aliviado, sentándose.

-¿Buen humor? Casi nos arrojan un sol.- Le dijo Natsu mientras otros compartían su pensamiento.

-Natsu, una vez vi a Beerus-sama destruir la mitad de un planeta sólo porque la comida estaba un poco pasada de grasa.- Le dijo Eileen para miedo de algunos.

-No entiendo por qué Beerus-sama me amenazó, creí que eramos amigos.- Decía Natsu molesto.

-Natsu.- Le llamó Gohan. -Recuerda bien ésto, Beerus-sama y Jerez-sama pueden ser muy agradables e inclusive divertidos, pero siguen siendo Dioses de la Destrucción, y como tales, tienen responsabilidades, si es necesario destruirnos para garantizar la seguridad del universo, lo harían.- Le dijo serio a lo que Natsu sólo se quedó pensante.

-¿Entonces ahora qué deberíamos hacer?- Les preguntó Hisui.

-Creo que seguir con los juegos será poco viable por lo que acaba de suceder.- Le sugirió Arcadios.

-No, a ambos les están gustando los juegos, así que creo que no deben ser cancelados.- Opinó Wendy.

-Tienes razón, se me ocurre algo para tapar lo de los dragones.- Dijo Hisui. -Me gustaría hablar más seriamente con ustedes acerca de lo que acaba de suceder, si no me explican no podré dormir de la intriga.- Bromeó un poco.

-Claro, aunque con todo respeto, princesa, no podremos decirle todo, ¿de acuerdo?- Respondió Wendy e Hisui sonrió.

-Pero primero que nada, les debo una gran disculpa, sobre todo con la chica llamada Gine por el mal que causé, y también, un agradecimiento por lo que hicieron, si hay algo que pueda hacer por ustedes, sólo pídanlo.- Dijo Hisui dando una reverencia y se le quedaron viendo y sonrieron.

-A decir verdad hay un par de cosas que nos gustaría discutir con usted.- Le dijo Gohan e Hisui asintió. -Por ahora volvamos al castillo, y como dijo Beerus-sama, no hay que decirle a nadie de ellos, ¿Entienden ustedes tres?.- Preguntó viendo hacia un árbol confundiendo a algunos e impactando a quienes estaban escondidas.

-Creo que lo entendieron.- Le dijo Wendy. -Vámonos.- Eileen se los llevó al castillo a todos.

-Que miedo, que miedo, el Rey Espíritu tenía miedo, creo que hasta su Majestad se hubiese asustado.- Dijo Meninas con un tono tranquilo detrás del árbol.

-¿Qué carajos acaba de suceder?.- Se preguntó Bambietta.

-Fue más que obvio, algo más allá de lo que su Majestad trataba de alcanzar.- Respondió Candice seria.

**Cementerio de dragones.**

-¿Segura que sólo con la presencia de Alduin y Kalameet se mostraría el lugar?.- Preguntó Kurumi.

-Fue lo que escuché con mi mariposa espía, en seguida vine cuando vi que destruyeron a Kalameet y comenzaron a apalear a Alduin.- Le respondió Konan.

-Está por acá.- Una voz las llamó sorprendiéndolas.

-Oooh, ¿Con que seguías con vida? Jellal.- Preguntó Esdeath.

-Algo así, aquel era un clon que simplemente hice volar con una niebla de partículas mágicas.- Dijo Jellal indiferente, caminando a donde estaba la cabeza de un dragón donde parecía que dentro de su cráneo brillaba, pero de pronto dejó de hacerlo.

-¿Alduin fue derrotado?.- Se preguntaba Konan un tanto sorprendida.

-Eso sí que es una sorpresa, ¿Serían esos dos?.- Se decía Esdeath emocionada creando un Golem de hielo para quitar el cráneo revelando un tipo de pedestal.

-Entonces, sólo hace falta que esta cosa se llene de magia con este contenedor raro que nos dio Zeref-sama para reunir la magia y... Vaya, la mitad.- Dijo Lamy un tanto sorprendida.

-Aun falta para poder liberarlo. Bueno, en ese caso sigamos disfrutando los juegos.- Dijo Jellal.

**Fairy Tail.**

-Ya veo, entonces al final todo terminó medianamente bien, fue una fortuna que no llegase a haber bajas.- Decía Mavis.

-Pues sí, pero ahora no sabemos qué castigo le darán a Gine.- Decía Erza angustiada.

-No hay necesidad de preocuparse por eso, sería peor el fin del mundo.- Le dijo Gine dejando a todos estupefactos ahí. -¿Qué? Aun no lo decide.- Dijo indiferente.

-Disculpa, lamentamos haberte causado problemas.- Le dijo Mirai-Lucy.

-No te disculpes, mejor disfruta de la compañía de todos ellos, porque serán enviadas a su tiempo, justo después de que cruzaron esa puerta.- Les comentó Gine seria dejándolas impactadas al igual que a todos.

-Al final de cuentas todo fue para nada.- Dijo Mirai-Erza frustrada.

-Lo sentimos, pero, ustedes siguen con vida, pueden seguir peleando por un mundo mejor, es mejor eso a que las borraran.- Le dijo Eileen tratando de darle ánimos pero comprensiva a lo que ambas sólo asintieron.

-¿Gohan?.- Le llamó Wendy al verlo pensativo.

-Estaba pensando, ¿qué tal si el hecho de que regresaran era parte de lo que debía ocurrir? Como en el caso de los dragones.- Comentó Gohan para sorpresa de Wendy. -Es una teoría que se me ocurre, no quiero darles falsas esperanzas, primero voy a hablar con Vados.- Wendy sonrió a su comentario.

**Con Lucy.**

-¿De verdad?.- Preguntó Lucy impactada.

-Sí, todas las llaves se destruyeron, sólo me quedó la de Sagitario, con esa llave pudimos abrir la puerta medianamente.- Le dijo Mirai-Lucy entristeciendo a sus amigos. Pero en eso unos brillos llamaron su atención y los Espíritus Celestiales aparecieron. -No me lo creo ¿Realmente puedes invocarlos a todos a la vez?.- Dijo Mirai-Lucy con sorpresa al ver a sus amigos. -Me da tanto gusto verlos de nuevo.- Dijo Mirai-Lucy llorando.

-¿Me castigará por hacerla llorar?.- Preguntó Virgo sonriendo.

-Uh, a mi no me vengas con lloriqueos, sigue y te daré una razón para llorar.- Le decía Acuario gruñona pero recibiendo un abrazo de Mirai-Lucy, al notar que sólo tenía un brazo la dejó.

-Su cabello es un desastre, lo arreglaré.- Le dijo Cancer haciéndole un tratamiento a su cabello.

-Mira ésto, Lucy.- Le dijo Sagitario haciendo un corazón con sus flechas.

-Lucy-sama, mientras dure su estancia la haremos sentir feliz.- Le dijo Capricornio.

-Lucy, a pesar de la edad sigues teniendo ese cuerpazo.- Le decía Tauro dejando a ambas pálidas.

-Dos Lucy... No importa, las cuidaré a las dos.- Decía Loke dejando a Lucy un poco estupefacta y a Mirai-Lucy riendo.

-Gracias, gracias a todos... Por cierto, ¿Dónde están Gemini, Aries y Escorpio?- Preguntó Mirai-Lucy.

-Ah, se las devolví a Angel, aquí ella salió antes, y arreglamos nuestras diferencias.- Le explicó Lucy y Mirai-Lucy sonrió. -Angel, ¿Podrías traerlos unos momentos?.- Le llamó Lucy. Angel aceptó y trajo a los tres para más felicidad de Mirai-Lucy.

**Con Erza.**

-¿10 dragones? ¿Tú sola?.- Eileen hablaba con Mirai-Erza mientras conversaban en una mesa con las demás.

-Sí, bueno, 10 en 7 años, de 10000 que eran, no es mucho, pero, de todas formas se podría decir que indirectamente me ayudaste.- Dijo Mirai-Erza confundiéndolas y sacando una espada.

-Esa espada tiene mi sangre y mi magia.- Dijo Eileen para sorpresa de las presentes.

-Con esta espada te atravesaste el corazón.- Declaró Mirai-Erza dejando a las de la mesa serias.

-Ya veo, al final de cuentas mi otra yo también se dio cuenta que mi amor por ti es más grande que la locura de la dragonificación, pero ahí no hubo quién me detuviera.- Respondió Eileen con una sonrisa triste.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Mirai-Erza pero Eileen negó. -Por cierto, tengo rato preguntándome ¿Quién es ella?.- Preguntó por Morgiana y Erza sonrió.

-Mi hermana.- Respondió Erza dejando estupefacta a Mirai-Erza.

-No nos une la sangre, pero Eileen y Erza me adoptaron como su hija y hermana.- Le aclaró Morgiana a lo que Mirai-Erza la abrazó.

-Entonces también eres mi hermanita.- Le dijo Mirai-Erza sonriendo mientras las tres también sonreían.

**Más tarde.**

-Es raro verte beber.- Le dijo Erza a Gine que estaba en la barra.

-Todos se han ido a descansar, deberías hacer lo mismo.- Le dijo Mirai-Erza.

-No importa, ya tengo edad, ¿Quieren una?.- Les dijo Gine a lo que ambas sólo aceptaron quedándose un momento en silencio.

-Gracias por decirme lo de Jellal.- Le dijo Erza, Gine sólo actuó indiferente.

-Creí que ya lo habías superado, algo trama, lo sé, él pudo advertir lo que tramaban pero no lo hizo, en cambio, realizó lo que se pudo haber evitado.- Dijo Gine seria y ambas se quedaron pensantes. -Él sabe de tus sentimientos por él y hace uso de ellos para utilizarte.- Le comentó.

-Yo no creo que sea así, en mi tiempo también cambió para bien, y aunque sus planes eran un poco descabellados, siempre eran para bien.- Le dijo Mirai-Erza.

-Como sea, yo no confío en él.- Recalcó Gine.

-Hablas como una novia celosa.- Le dijo Erza un poco molesta y Gine la observó.

-Tú eres idiota.- Le dijo Gine confundiéndola. -Tienes a ese tipo, Simon, que se muere por ti y que le importa que estés bien, incluso murió salvándote la vida, mientras tú estás embobada con quien intentó matarte más de una vez, eso me molesta de ti, de ambas.- Le dijo sorprendiéndolas un poco.

-¿Por qué dices eso?.- Preguntó Mirai-Erza.

-Gohan ama a Wendy, si alguien matara a Gohan, y después Wendy se enamorara de su asesino, yo estaría muy molesta.- Dijo Gine notándose enojada para sorpresa de ambas. -Quizá ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de ese gran detalle de falta de respeto.- Les dijo seria y ambas se quedaron pensantes.

-Creo que el alcohol ya se te subió.- Dijo Erza volteando a otro lado.

-¿Es eso o tengo razón?.- Respondió Gine seria Mirai-Erza miraba su cerveza, pensante, mientras Erza no le dirigía la mirada. -Mañana seguirán los juegos, váyanse a dormir.- Les dijo.

-Un poco de alcohol no nos hará daño.- Dijo Erza.

-No nos agradaría dejarte sola después de lo que hicieron por nosotras.- Comentó Mirai-Erza pidiendo otra ronda.

-Como quieran, pero si se emborrachan yo no las llevaré a sus recamaras.- Les dijo Gine tomando las tres. Mientras desde un orbe, Jerez miraba la escena y se le escapó una sonrisa.

-¿Se le ocurre algo?.- Le preguntó Vados.

-Acabo de pensar en la manera de castigarla, por el momento dejémoslas disfrutar.- Respondió Jerez, Vados rió un poco. -¿Pasa algo gracioso? ¿O te das una idea de lo que haré?.- Preguntó.

-No, sólo que desde que usted y Beerus-sama conocieron a esos Saiyajin, se han ablandado.- Respondió Vados para sorpresa de Jerez. -Antes cualquiera de los dos habría destruido el planeta sin pedir siquiera una explicación.- Se explicó dejando a Jerez seria.

**Al día siguiente.**

El sol ya había salido, y pasaba por la ventana a la cama donde Gine dormía haciendo que abriera los ojos con molestia, los abrió por completo sentándose y sobándose la cabeza, escuchándose los fuegos artificiales haciendo que le doliera más la cabeza.

-Creo que exageré, no volveré a hacer algo así... ¿Cómo llegué a mi cama?... No es mi habitación... ¿Dónde?... ¡¿Por qué rayos estoy desnuda?!- Gritó Gine al darse cuenta, de eso le llamó la atención algo. Un bulto de cada lado de ella.

-¿Por qué tienes que gritar?.- Uno de los bultos se levantó, Gine se puso pálida, Erza se sentó sobándose la cabeza y al igual que ella, estaba desnuda. -¿Qué haces en mi cama?- Preguntó Erza confundida. -¡¿Por qué rayos estoy desnuda?!.- Gritó Erza y vio a Gine que estaba pálida quedándose igual. De eso voltearon al otro bulto que se movió.

-Ambas, no griten, además de la resaca me duele un poco el trasero.- Les dijo Mirai-Erza sentándose sobándose la cabeza, al igual que ellas, desnuda. -¿Por qué estoy desnuda?- Preguntó viendo a ambas que estaban igual que ella quedándose viendo las tres. -Oh no.- Dijo.

-Cierto, no, no, no, no...- Decía Gine nerviosa.

-Debe haber una explicación para ésto, no creo que nosotras...- Decía Erza poniéndose las tres pálidas. Cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Erza, pronto comenzarán los juegos, ¿Estás lista? ¿Ya te sientes bien? Anoche hacías ruidos extraños.- Le hablaba Morgiana y las tres se quedaron impactadas y pálidas.

-Oh, Morgiana, veo que te levantaste temprano, ¿Erza está lista?.- Preguntaba Eileen detrás de la puerta.

-No lo sé, llegó tarde anoche y creo que está enferma, hacía ruidos extraños.- Respondió Morgiana, las tres seguían igual. Eileen llamó la puerta pero abriéndola.

-Erza, ¿Estás bien? Los juegos...- Eileen vio cómo estaban las tres en la misma cama, desnudas, y la ropa tirada. -...Perdón por interrumpir.- Eileen cerró la puerta. -¡¿Cuál interrumpir?!.- Entró Eileen cerrando la puerta dejando a Morgiana confundida afuera. -¿Se puede saber en qué estaban pensando? No tengo nada en contra de sus preferencias, ¿pero las tres? Erza, son la misma persona ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?.- Les decía un tanto molesta y avergonzada.

-¡Eso no pudo haber pasado!.- Gritaron las tres asustadas.

-¿Entonces por qué están así?- Preguntó seria y roja Eileen.

-No lo recordamos.- Dijeron las tres y Eileen se quedó estupefacta.

-¿Cuánto bebimos anoche? No logro recordar nada.- Decía Mirai-Erza tratando de recordar al igual que Erza y Gine.

-Acabaron así por el alcohol...- Habló Eileen y se sentó en una silla quedándose seria y pensativa. -Quiero que algo quede claro aquí, ¿No recuerdan nada? ¿No lo hicieron por gusto, placer o atracción?.- Preguntó.

-¡Que eso no pudo haber pasado!.- Gritaron las tres asustadas.

-A ver, ¿Te parece que me fijaría o querría estar con estas feas?- Le dijo Gine enojada.

-Espera ¿Qué?.- Dijeron ambas Erza.

-Pues para tu información tampoco eres alguien en quien me fijaría.- Le dijo Erza enojada.

-Cierto, si fuera lesbiana no me fijaría en ti tampoco.- Le dijo Mirai-Erza también enojada, haciendo enojar a Gine comenzando a discutir.

-Entonces fue una aventura por consumo irresponsable del alcohol.- Les interrumpió Eileen. -Aunque siento decir que estoy un poco decepcionada de las tres por esa irresponsabilidad de su parte, lo que sea que sucedió aquí lo dejaremos en secreto, si algo da indicios a que durmieron juntas, hicieron una pijamada, ¿Les parece bien así?.- Sugirió, las tres se vieron y asintieron. -Bien, los juegos empezarán en dos horas, prepárense, Erza, tú y yo debemos tener la charla.- Dijo saliendo y entrando Morgiana.

-¿Ya se encuentran bien?.- Preguntó Morgiana y las tres un poco rojas sólo asintieron, Gine se levantó tomando su ropa.

-Está húmeda.- Dijo Gine un poco disgustada y las Erza sólo desviaron la mirada.

-Sí, como las tres llegaron mojadas las desvestí para que no pescaran un resfriado.- Le respondió Morgiana haciendo que las tres se le quedaran viendo.

-¿Que hiciste qué?.- Preguntaron las tres.

-Bueno, como anoche Erza tardó en llegar, salí a buscarla, las encontré en la fuente jugando como niñas hasta que se acostaron en la orilla, no podía dejarlas ahí, así que las traje, como tenían su ropa mojada, se las quité, y ya que sólo había una cama las acosté en ésta.- Explicó Morgiana.

-¿Y los ruidos extraños de los que hablaste?.- Preguntó Erza.

-Pues escuché muchos ruidos cuando se levantaban al baño, entre ellos de vomito, quejidos de mareo y agruras, eructos, creo que una se cayó.- Explicó Morgiana y las tres se quedaron estupefactas, pálidas y sin color, además del alma saliendo de sus cuerpos.

-Morgiana.- Erza puso su mano en su hombro. -La próxima vez avisa antes, por favor, y muchas gracias por no dejarnos tiradas.- Le dijo a lo que Morgiana asintió sonriendo. Y las tres dieron un respiro de alivio.

**Domus Flau.**

Los equipos ya estaban reunidos en sus respectivos lugares, esperando a que se anunciara el juego del día, aunque entre el público había platicas de lo sucedido ayer, alegando haber visto dragones además de la lluvia de meteoritos. Ese día, el invitado es Lahar, un Capitán del Consejo Mágico.

-Antes de comenzar, damas y caballeros, tenemos algunas palabras de la princesa Hisui.- Dijo Lola mientras todos miraban a donde estaba.

-Buenos días, espero que sigan disfrutando del Daimatou Enbu. Primero que nada, les pido una sincera disculpa.- Les dijo Hisui para confusión de todos de que la princesa se disculpara. -Ayer preparábamos un evento para su entretenimiento, en el que dragones, obviamente artificiales atacaban, pero el proyecto se salió un poquito de control así que tuvimos que cancelarlo, mis disculpas.- Explicó y la gente se quedó estupefacta, al igual que los de Fairy Tail.

-Vaya, te imaginas cómo habría sido, para crear dragones artificiales.- Dijo un espectador.

-Ahora estoy con las ansias de saber, espero puedan reparar lo que haya salido mal y lo puedan hacer.- Decía otro mientras el público seguía hablando y la princesa sonrió.

-¿Pero qué hay con la lluvia de meteoritos?.- Preguntó otro.

-Eran fuegos artificiales, que, creo que los magos los confundieron, y tratando de proteger al pueblo... jaja, perdón.- Dijo Hisui a lo que todos se quedaron estupefactos. -Aunque siendo sincera esos fuegos artificiales fueron una exageración, me disculpo por alarmarlos, magos de Fiore, por favor continúen protegiendo tan bravamente al reino.- Dijo dando una reverencia a lo que todos sonrieron. -Pueden continuar.- Les dijo Hisui.

-Está mintiendo.- Le dijo Toph a Jura.

-Bueno, no podemos hacer mucho, se trata de la realeza.- Le dijo Jura.

-Vaya forma para tapar sus idioteces.- Dijo Bambietta.

-Pues sí, pero tenían que hacer algo para no hacer enojar a aquel gato.- Le dijo Candice.

-En fin, esta vez cualquiera que sea el juego, yo voy.- Comentó Meninas.

-Y continuando con los juegos.- Dijo Lola. -Elijan a sus concursantes.- Pidió.

-Fairy Tail A, Son Gohan. Fairy Tail B... ¿Erza?.- Dijo Yajima confundido.

-Oh, con la expulsión de Son Gine hicieron una movida en sus equipos, dijeron que para estar balanceados, y ya que lo pidieron directamente con el reino, fue aceptado.- Explicó Lola. -También, ya que Esdeath fue su primera pelea fuera de las establecidas, se le permitió volver pero con una advertencia.- Eso sorprendió a todos.

-"No podemos actuar tan precipitadamente para arrestarla sin pruebas, además, ahora mismo el Consejo Mágico vino, es mejor tenerla vigilada a que ande por ahí completando lo que planean, y si tiene más secuaces, encontrarlos, Gohan, Wendy, confiaré en ustedes.".- Pensaba Hisui viendo seria a Sabertooth mientras Riana y Arcadios vigilaban en diferentes posiciones.

-Entonces, siguiendo, Fairy Tail B, Erza Belserion. Blue Pegasus, Hibiki Lates. Cuatro Cerberus, Zirconis. Raven Tail, Meninas McAllon. Sabertooth, Sting Eucliffe. Mermaid Heel, Kagura Mikasuchi. Lamia Scale, Lyon Vastia.- Presentó Yajima a todos.

-El juego de hoy será, tu más grande enemigo, es el mio.- Dijo Lola confundiendo a todos, mientras un gran domo aparecía en medio de la arena.

-Hoy, todos ustedes actuarán como un equipo.- Les dijo Yajima sorprendiéndolos.

-El juego es simple, una vez entren ahí, será como si pasaran a otra dimensión.- Les dijo Kabo e incluso los dioses estaban un poco sorprendidos.

-¡¿Pueden hacer eso?!.- Gritaron todos.

-No es la gran cosa, sólo es el espacio del domo que actúa como una dimensión temporal.- Se explicaba Kabo. -Algunos magos usan un tipo de espacio o dimensión para guardar sus artefactos, como la magia de Erza, es más o menos lo mismo.- Explicó y todos entendieron.

-Tiempo y dimensiones, espero que no avancen más en este tipo de cosas, de lo contrario tendré que destruirlos.- Dijo Jerez un poco seria para nerviosismo de todos los de Fairy Tail.

-Continuando, durante su entrada ustedes deben pensar en el adversario más fuerte o el más difícil que han enfrentado, el domo creará una copia de ese enemigo, tan fuerte como el real, ustedes deben enfrentarlo.- Dijo Kabo para sorpresa de todos.

-¿Entonces cómo elegirán al ganador?.- Preguntó Hibiki.

-Fácil, aparecerán de forma random, se les tomará tiempo, el más rápido en ser derrotado será el último, y él que sea más difícil o no puedan derrotar será el primero.- Les dijo Kabo.

-Entonces básicamente es un concurso para ver quién la ha pasado peor.- Dijo Yajima.

-¿Qué clase de enemigos veremos?.- Dijo Lola.

-"Entonces aquí podré ver un poco de esos dos que tienen tan inquietos a los del consejo."- Pensaba Lahar. -Estoy ansioso por verlo.- Dijo mientras los participantes entraban.

-¿Qué pasa? Se supone que el juego era Pandemónium.- Dijo Hisui confundida.

-A última hora su padre cambió el juego, princesa.- Le dijo un guardia e Hisui se confundió más.

**Fin del capítulo 18.**

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**laurenlmprincess: Casi se la cargan, de no ser por la persuasión de Gohan y Gine.**

**Nico2000: Todo salió bien, por ahora.**

**Guest: Como por los capítulos 28 en adelante de la primera temporada se dio a entender que Jellal las aprendería.**

**Stein29: Casi, lo bueno que estaban de bueno humor.**

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	19. The Allmighty

**Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Dragon Ball Super como Fairy Tail y otros animes y video-juegos mencionados y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**Dos Saiyajin en un mundo mágico.**

**Capítulo 19: The Allmighty.**

Los juegos continuaron, se dio una falsa escusa por lo ocurrido la anterior noche, aunque algunos siguieron confundidos. Esta vez el juego era diferente, ahora todos tendrían que ser un equipo, para enfrentar una copia de sus más difíciles enemigos.

-Oh, nos llegó una notificación.- Les llamó Lola antes de que entraran al domo. -Lyon Vastia, ya que participaste en el juego de ayer, ya no puedes participar en el juego de hoy, debe ser un participante diferente.- Dijo para sorpresa de todos.

-¿En serio? Ya me había emocionado. Bueno.- Dijo Lyon decepcionado.

-Eso significa que tampoco podré participar ¿Quién va?.- Decía Toph.

-Ahora que sabemos de qué trata el juego, iré yo, así es.- Dijo Richard sonriendo.

-En fin, necesitaré que ésto sí me lo narren.- Pidió Toph y asintieron.

-De acuerdo, el cambio está hecho, por parte de Lamia Scale, Richard Buchanan.- Presentó Lola, aunque el público estaba confundido de no saber quién era.

-Me pregunto si tendremos que intervenir.- Decía Lahar.

-A mi me parece que es una gran oportunidad para que demuestre su cambio.- Le rectificó Yajima.

**Arena de combate.**

**-**Entonces pelearemos juntos de nuevo, Richard.- Le dijo Erza sonriendo.

-Que gusto verte de nuevo, amigo.- Le dijo Gohan.

-Lo mismo digo, demos lo mejor de nosotros, así es.- Respondió Richard.

-"Son Gohan, he de suponer que son hermanos.".- Pensaba Sting. -Oigan, más les vale no estorbar, dejen que los profesionales se hagan cargo.- Les dijo Sting con un tono arrogante.

-Con lo flaco que eres te vas a romper.- Le dijo Meninas indiferente.

-Bien, todos entren.- Le dijo Kabo entrando todos al domo.

-Qué problema, Erza y Gohan han tenido enemigos realmente difíciles.- Decía Lucy.

-Dudo que con esa cosa puedan recrear algo como Majin Boo o incluso Jerez-sama.- Opinó Vegeta.

-Cierto, debe tener un límite en cuanto a recreación de poder se trate.- Opinó Son Gine.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo sabremos si realmente es un enemigo difícil?.- Preguntó Lola.

-Sencillo.- Dijo Kabo, sobre el Domo apareció una especie de marcador. -Medirá el nivel de los enemigos, miren, tomando la lectura de una persona del público, da una lectura de 10, ahora, tomando por ejemplo la de Jura, da... ¡¿550?!.- Explicaba quedando sorprendido.

-Ooh, es como los Scouter.- Decía Gine un poco sorprendida.

-Vaya, ese tipo es muy fuerte, creo que está a la par con Gildarts.- Decía Goku emocionado.

-Miren ahí están.- Dijo Trunks emocionándose.

**Domo.**

**-**Es una zona desértica rocosa.- Decía Zirconis, Gohan disparó al cielo confundiéndolos, viendo cómo la esfera de energía se desvaneció a cierta altura.

-¿Qué pasó con mi ataque?.- Dijo Gohan sorprendido.

-Fue como si hubiese sido absorbido.- Le respondió Erza. Viendo que en el cielo aparecía un reloj en retroceso.

-Comprendo de esa forma los ataques no saldrán de esta dimensión temporal. Bien, ya que somos un equipo, ese tiempo podemos usarlo para crear un tipo de formación o estrategia.- Decía Hibiki.

-Pero sin saber qué enemigo será no podríamos crear una estrategia.- Comentó Kagura.

-Kagura, ¿Podrás pelear con esa espada? Si gustas puedo prestarte alguna.- Le dijo Erza, ya que recordó que Gohan destruyó la espada y Kagura se quedó pensante.

-Me las arreglaré.- Respondió Kagura a lo que Erza negó confundiéndola.

-Sabes, prefiero no arriesgarte, ten, Yoto Benisakura, sólo ten cuidado con ella.- Erza le dio una de sus mejores espadas y Kagura la aceptó.

Una campana les llamó la atención, viendo una ruleta con sus rostros, dando vueltas hasta que cayó en Richard, quedándose éste serio, cuando un círculo mágico se formó enfrente de ellos y ahí apareció una persona.

-¿Zero?.- Se preguntaron algunos.

**Fuera.**

-Oh, ese es Zero, el Maestro de uno de los gremios oscuros más fuertes, Oración Seis.- Dijo Yajima un poco sorprendido al igual que el público.

-¿Pero qué significa ésto? El marcador de nivel da 3000.- Dijo Lola impactado para sorpresa de todos.

-No creo que esté descompuesto.- Dijo Lyon.

-Así es, nosotros fuimos testigos de aquel abrumador poder mágico.- Dijo Jura serio.

-Ya veo, seguramente pensó en él ya que fue quién le dio más problemas derrotar.- Decía Lucy. -Ciertamente fue difícil.- Dijo pálida recordando.

-Que raro, creí que fui yo la que dejó inconsciente a Richard.- Habló Son Gine.

-Tal vez él ya no te ve como enemiga y se supone que el Domo trae a sus enemigos.- Opinó Happy.

-O tal vez sea porque por su culpa caímos en la oscuridad.- Dijo Angel seria. Y una explosión se vio en la Lacrima Vision.

**Domo.**

-Ja, ¿ese era un sujeto difícil?.- Se burló un poco Sting.

-Agáchate.- Le advirtió Richard.

-Dark Capriccio .- Se escuchó a Zero y Sting esquivó el ataque, confundido.

-Disparo de lodo.- Richard lanzó su técnica.

-Gravedad aumentada x5.- Kagura lo inmovilizó.

-Tenrin no Yoroi.- Erza equipó su armadura y lanzó cientos de espadas a Zero.

-Dark Rondo.- Un tornado de magia se formó pero los magos permanecieron firmes tratando de no sucumbir ante la fuerza.

-Escudo de fuerza.- Hibiki creó un escudo que se destruyó.

Pero Gohan deshizo la técnica de Zero, en eso Zero comenzó a aumentar su poder. Sting iba a lanzarse a atacar, pero un gran estruendo seguido de una explosión se vio, al disiparse, notaron que Meninas tenía su puño contra Zero y éste enterrado en un cráter.

-Listo.- Dijo Meninas como si nada.

**Fuera.**

-¡¿De un solo golpe?!- Gritó Lola impactado.

-Sorprendente, se necesitó de cuatro gremios para detenerlo.- Decía Lahar sorprendido.

-1:23 minutos tomó derrotarlo.- Dijo Yajima impresionado.

-Vaya, esa chica pega fuerte.- Dijo Lyon.

-No me digas.- Respondió Toph poniéndolo nervioso.

**Domo.**

**-**¿De verdad te fue tan difícil?.- Le preguntó Meninas a Richard luego de que Zero desapareció.

-No fue la batalla, sino las circunstancias, así es.- Le respondió Richard.

-Bueno, la verdad fue mejor que lo derrotaran rápido, estuvo a punto de liberar el poder de Nirvana.- Les comentó Gohan.

-¿El qué?.- Preguntaron.

-Zero absorbió un poder que lo hizo sumamente poderoso, presumían que incluso más que Zeref.- Les dijo Erza, sorprendiendo incluso a quienes estaban afuera. -Me sorprende que esta copia pudiera usar eso.- Dijo y el reloj volvió a aparecer.

-Entonces ¿Quieren seguir haciéndolo sin estrategia?.- Preguntó Hibiki.

-Bueno, ya lo mencionó Kagura, sin saber qué enemigo vendrá no podríamos actuar.- Respondió Gohan.

-No realmente.- Dijo Richard. -Estaba pensando específicamente en Zero y él apareció, a pesar de que me enfrenté a tu hermana siendo más fuerte que él pero ella no fue más mi enemigo, si ya tenemos un enemigo difícil en mente, significa que podemos dar estrategias contra ese.- Aclaró.

-¿Será así como funciona esa magia?- Preguntó Zirconis.

-Bueno, eso nos daría una ventaja, si pensamos en alguien débil la tendremos fácil.- Comentó Hibiki.

-No, el juego es el más difícil gana, así que pensar en uno débil nos llevaría a la derrota, aunque también, la verdad prefiero evitar algunos viejos enemigos.- Le recordó Kagura.

-Habrá que averiguarlo, el siguiente piense en un enemigo en específico, incluso en uno que se volvió aliado, si sale otro, significa que la misma magia nos da un enemigo mayor al que pensamos.- Dijo Gohan. -"Espero que sea así, no quiero ni imaginarme lo problemáticos que serían Cell o Majin Boo contra ellos."- Pensó un poco angustiado. La ruleta apareció y salió Zirconis.

-Bien, el enemigo más difícil fue...- Dijo Zirconis y un gran círculo mágico se formó y de ahí salió un gran dragón negro.

**Fuera.**

-¡Un dragón!- Gritó el público.

-¡¿8000 de poder?!- Gritaron otros.

-Vaya, esa magia puede traer incluso un dragón de ese nivel.- Dijo Wendy seria.

-Oye ¿En serio Zirconis se enfrentó a un dragón?.- Le preguntó Bacchus a Rocky que estaba serio.

-Será una pelea difícil, Kalameet el dragón negro, muchos dragones preferían no provocar su ira.- Dijo Rocky serio.

**Domo.**

-Ok, ese definitivamente no es Acnologia.- Dijo Zirconis.

-¡¿Pensaste en Acnologia?!- Le reclamaron algunos.

-En estos momentos, Acnologia hubiese sido mejor.- Dijo Gohan serio llamando su atención confundiéndolos.

-Cualquiera es igual.- Dijo Meninas dando un salto y un golpe al rostro del dragón que sólo retrocedió y se recuperó para su sorpresas, el dragón molesto la vio y lanzó fuego negro dando en Meninas que se cubrió con sus antebrazos, retrocediendo, y explotando sorprendiendo a todos.

-No se confíen, Kalameet es más poderoso que cualquier otro dragón.- Les advirtió Zirconis.

-Pues para eso es mi magia.- Dijo Sting elevando su poder.

-"Sting.".- Escuchó una voz. -"Si vas contra Kalameet no te contengas en absoluto, usa todo tu poder y de ser posible supera tu propio límite.".- Le dijo.

-A veces alucino creyendo escuchar tu voz ayudándome, Weisslogia.- Dijo Sting pasando a su Dragon Force.

-Espera.- Le dijo Gohan al ver que se fue a atacar.

-¡Holy Nova!- Sting lanzó su técnica y una gran explosión se miró, sonrió creyendo que lo derrotó, pero no se esperó ser tomado por Gohan y retrocediendo evitando un gran golpe de su cola, quedando sorprendido de que no funcionó.

De eso vieron cómo Kalameet los miró notando que lo que brillaba en su frente en realidad era un único ojo que tenía. El ojo brilló con intensidad asustando a Zirconis.

-¡Aléjense!- Gritó y todos retrocedieron. -Cuando su ojo brille aléjense de él, si se quedan en rango de su luz, perderán la mitad de sus fuerzas, ese es el problema principal contra él.- Advirtió sorprendiendo a todos.

Al escucharlo comenzaron a lanzar ataques desde la distancia, de nuevo Kagura usando su gravedad, pero parecía no funcionar, mientras los demás como podían atacaban a distancia incluso Zirconis usando su rugido, casi pasando a su forma dragón, pero, Gohan se movió rápido dándole un golpe en el estómago enviándolo al cielo, para después juntar sus manos mientras una esfera de luz se formaba.

-¡Kamehameha!- La técnica dio en Kalameet desintegrándolo y el Kamehameha fue hasta el cielo, Gohan esperaba que se destruyera la dimensión pero para su confusión fue como si se hubiese desvanecido o incluso absorbido.

**Fuera.**

**-**¿Qué fue esa técnica?.- Se preguntó Lahar.

-Parecía como la magia de luz de Sting, pero, ésta parecía más destructiva.- Respondió Yajima.

-Fue una batalla increíble, realmente vimos una batalla contra un dragón, duró 8:43 minutos, hasta ahora la más larga.- Decía Lola emocionado mientras todos gritaban.

-Creo que ya entiendo.- Habló Eileen. -Parece que con la energía de las peleas que absorbe es como traen a los enemigos.- Dijo un poco seria.

-Interesante, algo me dice que ese chico fue el que se encargó de los dragones.- Decía Esdeath sonriendo.

-Derrotó a un dragón de 8000 de poder con un sólo ataque.- Comentó sorprendido alguien del público.

-¡Mininas! ¡Voy a hacerte explotar cuando salgas!- Le gritó Bambietta enojada por un comentario que se escuchó de Meninas.

-¿No creen que ese chico es guapo?.- Decía una chica del público.

-Y mira esos músculos.- Decía otra mientras Wendy las escuchaba haciendo un gesto de fastidio.

-Oye, ¿qué ese no es el chico? El papá de aquellas niñas.- Decía una chica anteriormente vista mientras la otra asentía.

-Un segundo, ¿Seguros que el medidor está bien? ¿No creen que fue muy simple derrotar a un dragón mucho más fuerte que Jura?.- Decía un tipo incrédulo.

-Si eso es lo que crees, veamos a los concursantes.- Dijo Kabo pasando una imagen de ellos y debajo el contador.

Richard, 300.

Gohan, 10000.

Kagura, 360.

Zirconis, 550.

Hibiki, 120.

Erza, 1500.

Meninas, 5000.

Sting, 350.

Los espectadores estaban pálidos ante las cifras que mostraban cada uno de los participantes, algunos hasta asustados.

**Domo.**

-Oye, oye ¿Qué rayos fue eso?.- Le preguntó Sting a Gohan.

-¿Eh? Pues mi técnica.- Dijo Gohan confundido molestándolo, mientras alguien volvía caminando. -¿Estás bien?.- Preguntó, poniéndose rojo al igual que los otros volteándose, excepto por Zirconis que sonrió. Pues la ropa de Meninas estaba rasgada y quemada al grado de revelar de más.

-Uf, quemaduras graves, el dragón era fuerte, si no hubiese usado mi Blut Vene al máximo en este momento sería cenizas.- Respondió Meninas.

-¿El qué?.- Preguntaron confundidos.

-Digamos que es como un escudo en mi piel.- Les dijo Meninas, en eso Gohan la curó, sorprendiéndolos de su acto y de que pudiera hacer eso.

-Elige en esta pantalla el atuendo que quieras.- Le dijo Hibiki y Meninas curiosa vio las ropas seleccionando unas y ya las tenía puestas.

-Que lindo detalle, le diré a Bambi que se acueste con ustedes como compensación.- Les dijo Meninas avergonzándolos.

-¿Desde cuando puedes curar? Gohan.- Le preguntó Richard.

-Desde hace un año.- Le dijo Gohan sonriendo.

-Parece que nos equivocamos con respecto a cómo vienen los enemigos.- Les dijo Hibiki.

-Sí, ese dragón era más poderoso que Acnologia cuando nos atacó en Tenroujima.- Dijo Erza seria.

-No por nada era de los más temidos junto a Alduin, nadie pudo con ellos hasta el día que misteriosamente desaparecieron.- Dijo Zirconis serio, pero ellos ya sabían qué pasó.

-¿7 de julio del 777?- Preguntó Sting, Zirconis sólo lo observó y sólo asintió.

-Ya se tardaron.- Les llamó Kagura notando que aun no empezaba el conteo.

-¿Habrá sucedido algo malo?.- Preguntó Erza, cuando el reloj apareció.

-¿Ahora quién?- Se preguntó Sting, esperando la ruleta y su rostro salió quedando un poco estupefacto. -Bueno, a decir verdad todos a quienes me he enfrentado han sido fáciles, si pensara en alguien fuerte sería.- Decía mientras un círculo mágico se formó quedando sorprendido de quien salió.

**Fuera.**

-¡Otro dragón!.- Gritó el público.

**-**¿Te enfrentaste a él?.- Preguntó Laxus.

-Ni idea de quién es ese tipo.- Respondió Acnologia confundido.

-Otro dragón, pero no cualquiera, ese es el Dragón Negro del Apocalipsis, Acnologia.- Dijo Yajima muy serio.

-Su... poder... son 12000.- Dijo Lola asustado.

-Ese es mi poder actual, ¿Cómo rayos es que esa cosa funciona?.- Preguntó Acnologia confundido.

-Mi teoría, es que trae una copia de lo que son ahora, pero en el caso de Zero, al quedarse sin magia, simplemente tomó una copia del pasado, lo mismo que con ese dragón muerto, aunque como dije, es sólo una teoría.- Les decía Minerva.

-Nunca tuve la fortuna de ver a este nuevo dragón destructor, veamos cómo se desarrolla.- Decía curiosa Esdeath.

-¡AAAAhh!- Escucharon un grito y todos voltearon a ver a Fairy Tail A. -¡¿Por qué rayos participé ayer?! ¡También quiero pelear con dragones déjenme ir!- Gritaba Natsu dejando a todos estupefactos.

**Domo.**

-¡¿No se te ocurrió alguien más?!.- Regañaron algunos.

-Yo pensé en el Maestro Jiemma, incluso Weisslogia, aunque, creo que sí pensé un poco en él cuando nos atacó.- Decía Sting un poco confuso. Acnologia rugió y tan sólo el gritó causó una gran destrucción y ninguno salió volando por un escudo de Gohan.

-Ahora comprendo por qué apaleó a Raven Tail, es jodidamente fuerte, me pone de nervios.- Dijo Meninas con un semblante sin emoción enterrando las manos en la tierra.

Para impacto de todos sacando una gran roca de como 100 metros cargándola sobre ella, mientras todos tenían la boca abierta, lanzando la roca contra Acnologia, pero éste salió de la pila de rocas dando un gran grito y expulsando su poder mágico.

Acnologia lanzó un rugido de su boca dando de nuevo en el escudo causando un camino de destrucción y una gran explosión dejando a todos los espectadores impactados, pero después incluso su impacto aumentó al ver a todos a salvo detrás del escudo de Gohan.

-No por nada lo llaman Dragón del Apocalipsis.- Dijo nervioso Hibiki.

-Suelo blando.- Dijo Richard haciendo que el suelo bajo Acnologia se volviera lodo, hundiéndose un poco.

-Gravedad aumentada x10.- Dijo Kagura para hundir más rápido a Acnologia.

Acnologia agitó sus alas causando una fuerte corriente de aire que los hizo cubrirse con todo, de eso, Acnologia comenzó a elevarse al cielo, estirando sus alas mientras luces aparecían a su alrededor.

-¿Luz? Bien, yo me encargo.- Dijo Sting comenzando a avanzar con intenciones de comerse el ataque.

-No, espera, cada una de esas luces tiene más poder del que podría soportar tu cuerpo.- Dijo Erza deteniéndolo dejándolo un poco molesto. -No vayan a salir del escudo de Gohan.- Advirtió.

Todas las luces fueron disparadas causando gigantescas explosiones que todos los espectadores miraban asustados, si fuese un ataque a Crocus no sólo destruiría la ciudad entera con ese ataque y mucho más, tal vez el país entero.

-¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡¿De verdad te enfrentaste a algo así, Sting?!.- Le decía Kagura y Sting recordaba que sólo pasó volando.

-"Natsu se enfrentó a él y perdió, cuando lo vimos solamente pasó volando sobre nosotros, y ese tipo dijo derrotarlo...".- Pensaba Sting serio.

-Gohan, cúbreme.- Le dijo Erza mientras una espada aparecía en sus manos, extraña para muchos pero los magos que estaban con ella sintieron un tremendo poder mágico.

-Déjamelo a mi, si ésto sigue así podrían acabar lastimados.- Escucharon a Gohan serio.

-Gohan, no podemos depender siempre de ti, déjame intentarlo, si no funciona entonces lo haces tú.- Le dijo Erza seria, Gohan la miró determinada y asintió. Erza levantó las espada mientras una luz dorada se formaba, asombrando a muchos del gran poder mágico que se sentía.

-"¿Qué es esa espada y esa cálida luz?".- Se preguntaban los magos confundidos al igual que los espectadores.

-¡Excalibur!- Erza lanzó su ataque la espada lanzó un rayo dorado dando de lleno en Acnologia, sin detenerse ahí, siguiendo su camino causando gran destrucción a su paso, mientras el público estaba impactado.

Lo único que se miraba era un camino de destrucción, la espada desapareció y Erza se tambaleó un poco siendo atrapada por una impresionada Kagura, pero una explosión reveló que Acnologia estaba bien dejando a todos impactados.

-¡Lo siento!- Gritó Gohan aumentando su poder, apareciendo frente a Acnologia y dándole un fuerte golpe que lo hizo arrastrarse hasta detenerse inconsciente, dejando a la mayoría estupefactos.

**Fuera.**

-¿Esa era la verdadera Excalibur?- Se preguntaba Lahar.

-Sorprendente, ya me acuerdo de ella, antes era conocida como Erza Scarlet, Titania.- Dijo la gente que la recordaba.

-10:29 minutos.- Dijo Lola estupefacto.

-No sé cómo sentirme por ser derrotado tan rápido.- Dijo Acnologia un poco desilusionado.

-Bueno, la disculpa fue para ti, y la razón es que Gohan se puso serio, mira.- Le decía Mirajane viendo el marcador.

-Pero sólo tenía 10000 de poder y Acnologia.- Decía uno del público.

-A mi parecer Erza lo dejó muy débil con su ataque.- Dijo otro.

-Cierto, si no ¿Cómo podría ese tipo vencer a un dragón de 12000...? ¡Ahora tiene 15000!.- Decía un tipo del público.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo aumentó?.- Preguntaba Lahar confundido.

-Pues claro que lo aumentó, Gohan sabe controlar su poder, puede hacerse tan débil como un bebe o tan fuerte como un dragón.- Escucharon a Son Gine que sonreía cruzada de brazos sorprendiendo a todos. -Pero, también se le podría dar crédito a Erza, si no me creen vean el marcador a la hora de usar Excalibur.- Les dijo haciendo retroceder el marcador.

-¡¿Es más de 9000?!.- Gritaron casi todos.

-Sólo por curiosidad, mocosa.- Le llamaron la atención a Gine. -¿Cuál es su cifra máxima?.- Preguntó Esdeath.

-Más del que tú podrías adquirir en un milenio, anciana.- Le respondió Gine arrogante haciéndola sonreír.

**Domo.**

**-**Eso fue asombroso, Erza, ¿De dónde sacaste la verdadera Excalibur?.- Preguntó Kagura sorprendida.

-Digamos que, el antiguo dueño me otorgó el permiso para tenerla.- Dijo Erza sonriendo, Gohan le dio de su energía. El reloj apareció.

-De acuerdo en las tres peleas he analizado cada forma de pelear de ustedes.- Les habló Hibiki usando su archivo.- Se me ocurre ésto, cualquiera que sea el enemigo, podemos usar esta formación, Richard y Kagura pueden usar sus magias para inmovilizar al enemigo, si vuela, Meninas o Gohan pueden devolverlo al suelo, Erza, Sting y Zirconis pueden usar ataques a distancia para aturdirlos y Gohan puede dar el golpe final, yo me encargaré de darles protección con mis escudos potenciados al máximo.- Planeó, la mayoría aceptó.

-De acuerdo, ya basta.- Les habló Sting. -Han estando luciéndose contra los enemigos, el próximo que salga lo enfrentaré yo solo.- Dijo notándose molesto.

-No.- Le respondió Gohan molestándolo. -Justo ahora somos un equipo, la seguridad de cada uno depende de todos, no nos encargamos nosotros porque queramos lucirnos o acaparar atención, lo hicimos porque somos los únicos que podían contra ellos, además, Meninas se encargó de uno y tú también has demostrado de lo que estás hecho.- Decía pero Sting se enojó más.

-Escucha bien, en Sabertooth somos los más fuertes, no necesitamos que vigilen nuestra espalda, sabemos cuidarnos solos, ¿entendiste?.- Reprochó Sting dejando a todos serios.

Y la ruleta salió, mostrando a Meninas, un círculo mágico apareció, pero en ese momento todos sintieron una oscuridad que los sofocó, Meninas se impactó y se arrodilló para confusión de todos.

**Fuera.**

**-**No es cierto.- Dijo Bambietta asustada, al igual que Candice confundiendo a los de Raven Tail de verlas así.

-No es una copia... Ese, es.- Fue lo único que pudo decir Candice.

-De acuerdo, ¿Cómo rayos es que funciona ese Domo?.- Preguntó Son Gine seria.

-Menos mal que Gohan está con ellos.- Dijo Goku serio.

-Oh, vemos a una persona esta vez, parece que...- Decía Lola pero fue interrumpido por Yajima que miraba impresionado el marcador. -¡¿550000?!- Dijo impactado e incrédulo mientras el público estaba sin habla.

**Domo.**

**-**Bien, justo como lo predije, he regresado.- Dijo el sujeto. -Hola hija, ya no tienes que temer, ya he regresado.- Dijo.

-Oye, volteas al lado equivocado, yo soy quien va a enfrentarte y vencerte.- Dijo Sting lanzándose al ataque. -¡Hakuryu no Hoko!- Sting lanzó su rugido dando en él y causando una gran explosión.

-¿Quién es ese tipo?.- Le preguntó Erza a Meninas mientras seguía de rodillas.

-Él es, Su Majestad, Yhwach, The Allmighty.- Le respondió Meninas para impacto de Erza y Gohan e incredulidad de los demás, al igual que los espectadores, incluso los dioses les llamó la atención la forma de llamarlo. -Hace mil años casi toma el lugar del Rey Espíritu, pero fue sellado perdiéndolo todo, sin embargo, después de 900 años de ser sellado él recuperó su corazón, después de otros 90 años recuperó su inteligencia, finalmente después de 9 años recuperó su poder.- Dijo mientras todos estaban igual.

-Tu impertinencia, es de risa.- Dijo, sorprendiendo a Sting. -Confesaste que me vencerías. ¿A caso eres un profeta?.- Dijo.

De pronto Sting sintió cómo lo atravesaban con una espada después blandiéndola sacándola por el hombro, fue algo de terror de los espectadores que le taparon sus ojos a los niños, mientras Lector estaba aterrado. Sólo se vio una rodilla en la cara del sujeto que salió disparado, era Gohan que de inmediato curó a Sting antes de que muriera.

-Retrocede, lamento herir tu orgullo de mago, pero este sujeto está más allá de tus capacidades.- Le dijo Gohan serio para más frustración y enojo de Sting. -Erza, usa el escudo que te enseñamos y mantenlos a salvo.- Ordenó arrojándole a Sting y Erza hizo el escudo.

-Hay algo que Meninas no mencionó, en 9 días, recuperaré el mundo.- Dijo Yhwach sorprendiendo a todos. -Meninas, ¿Por qué te quedas ahí arrodillada?.- Preguntó asustándola y en nada Gohan bloqueó un golpe de Meninas que creó un gran cráter a los pies de Gohan.

-¿Qué haces? Se supone que a quien debemos derrotar es a él.- Le decía Gohan.

-Su Majestad, el que tienes enfrente, no es una copia, prueba de ello es que mi verdadero poder regresó.- Le respondió Meninas sorprendiéndolo.

-Algo destruyó el palacio con todos los Quincys, siendo yo el padre de todos, sus poderes volvieron a mi, y tal y como predije, Meninas me traería de nuevo liberándome por completo de entre la vida y la muerte.- Decía Yhwach acercándose caminando. -Bambietta, Candice, ¿Qué se supone que hacen ahí sentadas?.- Preguntó volteando su mirada, cada Lacrima Vision se mostró a Yhwach mirándolas a ellas, asustando a ambas afuera.

**Afuera.**

-Supongo que ya no importa.- Dijo Bambietta mientras ambas se dirigieron al Domo.

-¿Maestro?.- Preguntó Nullpudin.

-Si es quien creo que es, lo mejor será que lo dejemos en paz, no podemos hacer nada contra quien puede enfrentarse realmente a un dios.- Respondió Ivan serio dando una mirada a Fairy Tail viendo que todos estaban muy serios.

-Esperen las reglas prohíben que otros entren.- Les dijo Kabo, no les importó, iban a explotar a Kabo pero ambas estaban contra el suelo.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera ustedes.- Les dijo Gine seria.

-Esa es nuestra linea.- Le dijo Candice. -Nosotras sólo existimos por voluntad de su Majestad.- Le dijo seria haciendo que cayera un gran relámpago sobre Gine pero para su sorpresa no funcionó. Soldados del concejo llegaron.

-Alto ahí, si hacen más agresiones serán arrestadas.- Les dijo Lahar pero ambas comenzaron a reír como locas.

-¿Eres idiota?.- Habló Bambietta.

-Ninguno de ustedes entiende, todos ustedes son simples insectos comparados con su Majestad, pertenecemos a mundos diferentes, tu autoridad no vale nada para alguien que puede reemplazar a un dios, y una vez que logre su objetivo será imparable.- Confesó Candice para impacto e incredulidad de todos.

-Parece que algo muy peligroso está sucediendo.- Dijo Lola confundido mientras Yajima estaba muy serio mirando en la Lacrima Vision.

-No podemos hacerlo desaparecer.- Dijo Yajima serio.

-Que interesante, no había visto tanto poder desde la pelea de E.N.D. y el verdadero rey dragón.- Decía Esdeath sonriendo.

-Remplazar al Rey Espíritu... Es una meta muy ambiciosa.- Dijo Konan seria.

-¿De qué tanto habla esa mujer?.- Preguntaba Millianna confundida pero también preocupada por Kagura.

-No está mintiendo.- Les dijo Toph mientras su gremio también se mostraba serio.

-¿Y cuál podría ser ese objetivo?- Preguntó Gine y sonrieron. -¿Remplazar al Rey Espíritu?.- Ambas quedaron atónitas y Lahar confundido. -Quédense quietas, y observen.- Les dijo soltándolas.

-¡¿Quién te crees?!- Gritaron ambas, saliéndoles alas azules cada una con su estilo yendo a atacar a Gine pero en nada estaban contra el suelo, levantándose con esfuerzo, pero un pilar de luz las rodeó haciéndolas gritar de agonía.

**Domo.**

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?.- Habló Gohan. -Tú no lo vez como un aliado, o como lo llamas, Su Majestad ¿Cierto?.- Le preguntó a Meninas sorprendiéndola de su pregunta. -Él dijo que tú lo trajiste, pero esta magia sólo trae a quienes la persona ve como enemigos, ya que Richard, Zirconis y Sting pensaron en sus aliados más fuertes pero vinieron sus enemigos.- Explicó.

-No importa, nuestro poder es suyo, somos extensiones de su Majestad, una distribución de su alma, y si él ordena, obedecemos.- Dijo Meninas con un semblante sin emoción.

Meninas golpeaba a Gohan que para su sorpresa detenía los golpes, hasta que Gohan vio cómo una columna de luz caía sobre ella al igual que afuera con Bambietta y Candice haciéndolas gritar de agonía, al ver eso tanto Gohan como Gine las sacaron del pilar pero notaron que estaban casi muertas, Gohan rápidamente la curaba pero lo único que pudo hacer fue evitar que muriera. Otros tres pilares de luz se formaron frente a Yhwach, apareciendo tres personas.

-Haschwalth, Lile, Gerard. Encárguense de los mocosos, estorban en mi camino.- Ordenó Yhwach.

-Erza, no salgan del escudo.- Dijo Gohan escuchando un disparo y volteando vio que tanto Erza como Kagura tenían un agujero en el pecho.

-Escudo, una persona o un muro del acero más resistente, no importa que haya enfrente, yo lo perforaré.- Dijo Lile indiferente haciendo enojar a Gohan.

-¡Saquen a todos de aquí! ¡Yo me encargaré de él!.- Dijo Gohan muy serio.

**Fuera.**

**-**Háganlo, rápido.- Les dijo Gine a lo que asintieron. -¡Wendy, Eileen, Grandine!- Llamó y las tres llegaron rápido curando a las cinco, evitándoles la muerte, haciendo a Simon y Eileen dar un suspiro de alivio al igual que a sus amigos, Lector llegó con Sting.

-¿A caso ese tipo lastimo a sus amigos?.- Preguntaba Natsu furioso.

-Hacía tiempo que no lo veía así.- Dijo Gine seria.

-¿Disculpa?.- Le dijo Lahar.

-Gohan está furioso.- Dijo Gine seria viendo lo que ocurría dentro. Y Goku llegaba.

-Wendy, dales una semilla, esperemos que les ayuden.- Le dijo Goku a lo que Wendy se las dio, levantándose las tres confusas viendo que miraban al domo, sorprendiéndose.

-Así que nos usó para traerlos a ellos.- Dijo Bambietta seria.

-¿Las usó?.- Preguntó Grandine.

-¿Qué no escucharon nada? Somos extensiones de su Majestad.- Respondió Meninas.

-Simplemente tomó nuestros poderes y vida para resucitarlos.- Les dijo Candice quedando impactados todos de saber que alguien podía hacer algo así.

-El marcador de Gohan... Ya no muestra una cifra.- Dijo Yajima sorprendido.

**Domo.**

**-**Atacar a tus propios subordinados, atacar a mis amigos ¡No se los perdonaré!.- Dijo Gohan furioso.

-Las tres resultaron inútiles, su única utilidad fue traer a los que valen la pena.- Respondió Yhwach indiferente haciéndolo enojar más hasta que su cabello se volvió dorado y rayos rodeaban su cuerpo junto a un aura dorada.

-¿Qué es esa apariencia?.- Preguntó Haschwalth serio.

-Un milagro.- Dijo Gerard sonriendo.

Ambos se lanzaron a atacar a Gohan que con un golpe los recibió, después pateó a uno haciéndolo chocar con el otro, saliendo disparados, y usando una ráfaga de energía los desintegró para sorpresa de Yhwach y Lile, con éste último disparando a Gohan pero nada pasaba quedando sorprendido, Gohan apareció frente a él y de un golpe lo hizo retroceder para acabarlo con un Kamehameha, de eso volteó a ver a Yhwach posicionándose frente a él y sonrió.

-Este futuro, ya lo había visto.- Dijo Yhwach confundiendo a Gohan, apareciendo de nuevo los tres detrás de él para su sorpresa.

**Afuera.**

-¿Qué rayos hizo?.- Preguntó Erza sorprendida.

-Es su poder.- Les dijo Bambietta.

-Él puede cambiar el futuro, eso más su tremendo poder, lo vuelven temible, por eso es The Allmighty.- Reveló Candice.

-¿Cambiar el futuro? Eso es algo que todos pueden hacer.- Le dijo Wendy.

-No entienden.- Habló Meninas tomando un puño de arena. -Piensa que cada grano de arena es una posibilidad de cambiar el tiempo, una acción que decide todo, Su Majestad puede ver todos esos futuros y hacer que las circunstancias cambien a su favor, en pocas palabras.- Decía Meninas.

-Re-escribir el futuro a su conveniencia.- Dijo Gine seria impactando a todos. Jerez y Beerus se pusieron de pie acercándose a la orilla, quedándose observando serios después de escuchar esa revelación. -¿Sólo por eso cree que puede reemplazar al Rey Espíritu?.- Preguntó Gine.

-Ni idea de sus verdaderas intenciones, nosotras sólo lo seguíamos porque no hay opción.- Respondió Meninas, algunos se le quedaron viendo, entre ellos Sting que se quedó pensante, y desde su lugar, Konan también la observó.

**Domo.**

-Entonces dime, ¿en cuál de todos esos futuros que ves puedes vencerme?.- Preguntó Gohan serio después de escuchar las mismas palabras acerca de su poder, Yhwach ya ni siquiera regresó a los tres quedándose muy molesto. -¿Para qué remplazar al Rey Espíritu? ¿Entiendes que su existencia es primordial para el balance de ambos mundos?.- Preguntó serio.

-Por eso, una vez llegue a la cima, uniré los mundos, y así ya nadie tendrá que temer a la muerte.- Dijo Yhwach serio para sorpresa de todos.

-Me parece contradictorio, para alguien que no se tocó el corazón para tratar de asesinar a sus subordinadas.- Le dijo Gohan serio.

-¿Qué podría entender un mocoso como tú?.- Dijo Yhwach molesto trayendo de nuevo a los tres.

-Entiendo ese miedo al igual que todos, pero, sin miedo las personas no podrían ver la esperanza al dejar los miedos de lado o perseverar a través de ellos, es cierto que pueden seguir dándolo todo por el simple hecho de vivir, pero no se compara con vivir yendo hacia adelante, enfrentando tu miedo a la muerte mientras la mantenemos al margen, a eso se le conoce...- Decía Gohan. -Como Valor.- Terminó volviendo a su forma base.

-Nos subestimas.- Dijo Gerard.

-Ustedes ¿Se dan cuenta que no le importan?.- Preguntó Gohan a los tres.

-¿Y eso qué? A diferencia de muchos de los que ya no están, nosotros sí seguimos a su Majestad por voluntad.- Le respondió Haschwalth, pero calló al ver a Gohan brillar, como si un cascarón se rompiera se fue revelando otra forma su cabello ahora estaba entre azul celeste y plateado.

-No puedo ver.- Dijo Yhwach impactado para sorpresa de los suyos. -¿Qué hiciste? ¿Por qué ya no puedo ver qué hay en tu futuro?.- Preguntó algo histérico.

-Porque ésto, pertenece a un mundo que no puedes ver, porque después de todo, no eres todopoderoso.- Le dijo Gohan serio levantando su mano. -Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que pongas en peligro el balance de ambos mundos, ya antes vivimos la experiencia de que algo así pase.- Le dijo molestándolo, lanzándose los cuatro contra él. -Jerez-sama, discúlpeme por usar esta técnica sin su permiso... Hakai.- Dijo Gohan y los cuatro desaparecieron.

**Fuera.**

-¿Acaba de...?- Decía Bambietta incrédula.

-Yhwach dejó de existir.- Les dijo Gine dejándolas sorprendidas.

Mientras Beerus y Jerez estaban serios observando, los espectadores asustados de todo eso. Los magos estaban entre serios, confundidos e impactados de que tales seres existieran. Jiemma y Esdeath miraban eso con algo de seriedad. Mientras Gohan estaba pensativo volviendo a su forma base y volteando al cielo.

**Fin del Capítulo 19.**

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**laurenlmprincess: Pues destruyeron dos dragones y la puerta, y casi a Natsu y Goku haha. Sí, Lucy se merecía verlos de nuevo.**

**Nico2000: Estaba viendo Gintama y me inspiró a hacer esa escena, espero que hayas disfrutado las peleas.**

**Guest: De hecho es un fortuna tenerlo como los dioses destructores. Ella sigue siendo de corazón puro, pero quién sabe, tal vez se revele después. Su relación con Eileen por ahora es de respeto mutuo, y veremos cómo se desarrolla.**

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	20. Sigamos jugando

**Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Dragon Ball Super como Fairy Tail y otros animes y video-juegos mencionados y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**Dos Saiyajin en un mundo mágico.**

**Capítulo 20: Sigamos jugando.**

Entre el público habían comentarios de confusión por lo recientemente sucedido, desde preguntas sobre la transformación de Gohan hasta las dudas sobre si lo que dijeron sobre el poder del sujeto que apareció eran ciertas. Algunos magos estaban bastante serios y otros más desconcertados, mientras Gohan salía.

-Oye, Oye, ¿Qué rayos es ese chico?.- Preguntaba un espectador asustado.

-Sólo pronunció una palabra y aquel sujeto desapareció además de las apariencias.- Decía otro.

-Mamá tengo miedo.- Decía un niño asustado mientras su madre asustada lo abrazaba.

-¿De verdad aquel tipo era tan fuerte como un dios?.- Se preguntaba otro.

-¿Qué es lo que pasará ahora?.- Se preguntaba Lola.

-Estimados ciudadanos, no se preocupen, todo está bajo control, los juegos tomarán una pausa, dennos un momento, mantengan la calma.- Les dijo la Princesa Hisui mientras ella se dirigía con los demás.

**Sabertooth.**

-¿Qué es ese chico?.- Se preguntó Konan sorprendida.

-Algún tipo de magia de destrucción, lo nombró Hakai...- Decía Esdeath quedando seria. -No, no era magia, ni de Dragon Slayer, ni Devil Slayer, ni God Slayer, tampoco era Maldición...- Comentaba.

-¿Ki?.- Preguntó Konan y Esdeath asintió quedándose serias viendo a Gohan.

**Arena.**

-Ya, Lector, estoy bien.- Le decía Sting a Lector.

-¿Estás bien?- Se escuchó a Gine.

-Por supuesto, yo...- Sting iba a responder pero se dio cuenta de algo.

-Claro, no estoy herido ni nada.- Le respondió Gohan.

-No me refiero a heridas, tonto.- Le dijo Gine y a lo que Gohan sonrió.

-Sí, descuida, estoy bien.- Respondió Gohan a lo que Gine asintió, Sting sólo se volteó.

-Lo mejor es que al menos el día de hoy se suspendan los juegos, necesitas explicar qué fue esa apariencia, Son Gohan.- Habló Lahar serio. -Ustedes también tienen mucho qué explicar.- Les dijo a las Quincys.

-Púdrete, ¿No escuchaste? Tu autoridad nos importa una mierda, mejor ve y haz de la vista gorda por tu propio bien.- Le respondió Bambietta poniéndolo más serio.

-Tus palabras dicen que de verdad no entendiste nada de lo que acaba de suceder.- Le dijo Gine llamándoles la atención. -Si no lo entendiste atestiguándolo no lo harás explicándotelo.- Le dijo seria.

-Nadie pidió tu ayuda.- Le dijo Candice molesta pero ya estaba contra el suelo.

-Nadie dijo que lo hacía por ti.- Dijo Gine.

-Gohan, Gine, Wendy.- Les llamó Hisui.

-Mocosa.- Le habló Gine a la princesa dejando a algunos pálidos. -¿Cómo funciona el domo?.- Preguntó.

-No lo sé, el juego iba a ser otro pero mi padre lo cambió por éste.- Respondió Hisui dejándolos pensativos. -Padre, ¿Cómo funciona el domo?.- Le preguntó a Kabo, dejando a todos estupefactos.

-La magia del domo ve en tu mente mientras piensas en tu enemigo, sólo trae enemigos, no quienes se volvieron aliados.- Respondió Kabo.

-¿Cuál es el límite de poder del enemigo?.- Preguntó Gohan.

-No lo sé, quizá sea infinito.- Respondió Kabo confundiéndolos.

-¿No lo sabes?- Preguntó Gine un poco enfadada.

-No, el juego... ¿Eh? ¿Por qué puse este juego?- Se preguntaba Kabo confundido confundiéndolos.

-Permítame por favor.- Wendy le quitó la calabaza y puso su mano en su cabeza. -Control mental, ni él sabe de quién.- Dijo Wendy seria para sorpresa de los presentes, liberándolo.

-Creo tener una idea de quién.- Dijo Gine volteando Sabertooth.

-¿Qué sugieren?.- Les preguntó Hisui.

-Sin pruebas no podemos culparla, además aun debemos vigilarlas hasta encontrar lo que buscan.- Le dijo Gohan. -Sigamos su juego.- Sugirió serio a lo que Gine asintió.

-Oigan.- Les habló Eileen haciéndoles ver que las discusiones de miedo seguían. -Muchas personas están asustadas por lo que escucharon y atestiguaron, supongo que nunca creyeron ver algo así.- Les dijo.

-Sí, pero no se les puede borrar la memoria a todos los presentes para ocultarlo.- Comentó Lahar serio.

-Tal vez Vados o Whis puedan, pero Jerez-sama y Beerus-sama siguen molestos por lo de ayer como para pedirles algo.- Opinó Gohan confundiendo a algunos por los mencionados.

-Sin mencionar que muchos en diferentes lugares vieron por medio de la Lacrima Vision.- Les dijo Gine.

-Hay una forma.- Les dijo Wendy. -Los dragones poseen una magia para cambiar recuerdos, con el Universe One de Eileen puedo borrar de sus mentes el verdadero poder de Yhwach y dejarles ver sólo la pelea hasta su derrota.- Explicó sorprendiéndolos.

-Yo lo haré por ti, Wendy.- Le dijo Vados confundiendo a todos de verla ayudando y otros de quién es ella. -Incluso Jerez-sama sabe que ese tipo de conocimiento provocará pánico en toda especie de mortales.- Explicó y voltearon a donde estaba Jerez seria, dando una reverencia de gratitud, algunos confundidos de ver esa acción a ella incluso de la princesa.

-Supongo que habrá exclusiones.- Les comentó Vados a lo que asintieron.

-Ya sabrás quienes, pero también ellas tres.- Le dijo Gohan para sorpresa de las tres Quincys. -Deben recordar que ya son libres, pero deben prometerme que no harán nada malo.- Lo dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

-Acepten el trato, él es amable con todo quien necesita ayuda, pero cuando es necesario ponerse serio lo hace, ya vieron cómo acabó su líder, y, yo no me tiento el corazón para deshacerme de la basura cuando es necesario.- Les dijo Gine amenazadora asustándolas más que al ver a Yhwach, a lo que sólo asintieron.

-Esperen ¿Qué planean? Ésto no es algo que se pueda ocultar, ustedes deben ser interrogados y ustedes tres llevadas ante el Consejo, aun si la princesa.- Les decía Lahar. Pero Lahar sólo vio cómo el báculo de Vados brilló creando una luz que envolvió todo el planeta.

**Al desaparecer la luz.**

-Fue una batalla sorprendente... 10:39.- Decía Yajima.

-No tenemos idea de quién era ese tipo, pero el hecho de haber herido así a Sting, Kagura y Erza, hicieron ver que era de temer.- Decía Lahar.

-Pero el mago de Fairy Tail, Gohan, es sorprendente, subir su nivel de poder hasta 25000 para derrotar a un enemigo de 20000, ha derrotado ya a dos enemigos con la misma técnica.- Decía Lola.

-Aunque parece que el aumento es sólo drástico y momentáneo, ahora volvió a tener 10000.- Comentaba Yajima. -¿Eh? El nivel de Meninas bajó de 5000 a 3000, ¿Se estará agotando?.- Se preguntaba.

-Qué sujeto tan interesante resultó ser ese tipo de negro, me hubiese gustado conocerlo.- Decía Esdeath interesada.

-Menos mal logró salvar a Sting.- Decía Lector aliviado.

-Realmente nadie recuerda nada.- Decía Candice y Bambietta sólo asintió.

-Jerez-sama, ésto se añadirá ¿cierto?.- Preguntó Gine y Jerez sólo sonrió en respuesta poniéndola nerviosa.

**Domo.**

**-**No esperes un agradecimiento.- Dijo Sting un poco molesto, Gohan sólo levantó el pulgar, la actitud de Vegeta es peor.

-Entonces ¿También quieres al próximo enemigo para ti solo?.- Le preguntó burlón Zirconis a Sting haciéndolo enojar.

-Ya, ya, no nos peleemos, llevémonos bien como equipo, así es.- Decía Richard. Apareciendo el reloj.

-Sigamos entonces la formación.- Les sugirió Hibiki.

-¿Crees que fue buena idea seguir con el juego? Gohan.- Le preguntó Erza. -Tú y yo hemos enfrentado enemigos realmente atroces.- Le dijo seria.

-Sí, después de descubrir cómo funciona el domo se me ocurre una forma de traer al enemigo que pueda venir.- Le reveló Gohan, susurrándole, sorprendiéndola un poco.

-¿A cuántos excluyó tu amiga?.- Le preguntó Kagura.

-Parece que sólo lo recordamos el gremio, ellas tres y tú por ser la más cercana a Erza.- Le respondió Gohan.

-Oye ¿Entonces de verdad él?.- Preguntó Meninas y Gohan asintió sonriendo, a lo que ella sólo asintió quedándose pensante. Cuando la ruleta apareció, mostrando a Kagura, creándose un círculo mágico y quedando tanto ella como Erza impactadas.

-Jellal.- Dijo Erza con angustia y Kagura con odio.

**Fuera.**

-¿Jellal?.- Se preguntaron Yajima, Simon, Rob, Millianna y Lahar.

-Sorprendente, uno de los criminales más buscados por el Consejo Mágico.- Decía Lola. -Tiene 4000 de poder.- Dijo sorprendido.

-Ya veo, aquí Kagura aun no hace las paces con él.- Dijo Mirai-Erza.

-¿En tu tiempo se hizo bueno?.- Preguntó Ultear.

-En mi tiempo, fuiste tú la que le lavó el cerebro para que mantuviera al Consejo Mágico alejado de los asuntos Grimoire Heart.- Le respondió Mirai-Erza sorprendiéndola.

-Aquí fue el mismo Zeref, o eso me dijo Erza.- Le dijo Morgiana para sorpresa de Mirai-Erza.

-Ya veo, al igual que el otro idiota, éste también vino con el poder de Nirvana.- Dijo Gine mientras antiguos aliados pensaban lo mismo.

-¿Nirvana?.- Preguntó Mirai-Lucy recordando que dijeron lo mismo de Zero.

-Zero y Jellal absorbieron el poder de Nirvana obteniendo un gran poder mágico que presumían superaba a Zeref.- Le dijo Lucy mientras ambas miraban la pelea.

**Domo.**

-Kagura.- Dijo Erza un poco preocupada, viéndola enojada.

-Está bien, sigamos la formación.- Dijo Kagura. -Aumento de Gravedad x10.- Dijo mientras algunos le sonrieron.

-Suelo Líquido.- Dijo Richard mientras el suelo se volvía lodo, más la gravedad hacía que se hundiera más rápido.

-Meteoro.- Jellal brilló y salió disparado al cielo. -Grand Chariot.- Una constelación se formó y salieron disparados varios proyectiles de luz.

Sting se puso enfrente para absorberlos, pero sólo pudo comer uno notando que tenían demasiado poder, Hibiki y Gohan pusieron un escudo y se creó una gran explosión, los espectadores estaban sorprendidos de ver esta vez un buen trabajo en equipo.

-Vuelve abajo.- Meninas le dio un golpe enviándolo al suelo

-Vuelen, mis espadas.- Erza lanzó sus espadas donde cayó Jellal.

-Te lo devuelvo.- Dijo Sting en Dragon Force. -Hakuryu no Bakudama.- Creó una esfera de luz blanca muy poderosa lanzándola creando un gran explosión.

Al disiparse vieron a Jellal de pie, pero Kagura apareció a su lado dándole un espadazo con Benisakura a todo poder, pero Jellal la detuvo con una sola mano, sorprendiéndola, Jellal tomó la espada y lanzó a Kagura con los demás.

-Altairis.- Jellal creó una gran esfera de oscuridad sobre él y la lanzó.

Viendo Mirai-Erza y Simon la técnica con la que lo mató, asustándolos por Kagura y Erza. La esfera fue desviada al cielo, notando que no explotó sino que fue absorbida. En cosa de nada Jellal tenía el puño de Gohan en su estómago, cayendo inconsciente y desapareciendo.

**Fuera.**

**-**4:15 minutos.- Dijo Lola emocionado mientras el público gritaba emocionado.

-Increíble, me gustaría contratarlos para la búsqueda y captura del verdadero.- Dijo Lahar entre verdad y broma.

-Parece que pronto se tendrán que hacer de nuevo las pruebas para elegir Magos Santos.- Bromeaba Yajima mientras Jura y Makarov tenían una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Vaya, esperemos que el real no sea tan inútil.- Dijo Esdeath decepcionada.

**Domo.**

-Kagura, ¿Estás bien?.- Le preguntó Erza, Kagura estaba pensante.

-Incluso si hubiese tenido a Archenemy conmigo no habría podido sola, es frustrante.- Respondió Kagura.

-Por eso es que tus amigos siempre estarán para ti cuando los necesites.- Le dijo Erza sonriendo a lo que Kagura asintió.

La ruleta apareció, mostrando a Gohan para miedo de Erza esperando que su método de engañar al domo fuera acertada, un círculo mágico apareció, y de ahí salió una criatura extraña para muchos.

**Fuera.**

**-**¿Qué es esa cosa?.- Se preguntaba Lola al igual que la mayoría.

-Tiene 1000 poder.- Decía Yajima confundido.

-Algo alto para, bueno, su apariencia.- Comentaba Lahar.

-¿Es en serio?.- Dijeron Vegeta y Bardock decepcionados mientras Gine sonreía nerviosa.

-Ya veo, Gohan encontró la manera de engañar la magia del Domo.- Decía Son Gine.

-¿Cómo?.- Preguntó Eclair.

-Nosotros entrenamos nuestras mentes con el Sr. Piccolo al grado de que nadie puede leerlas, Gohan simplemente liberó esa información a propósito para traerlo específicamente a él, y siendo fácil, pues será sencillo para los otro magos.- Explicó Son Gine.

-Pudo traer un fuerte enemigo para dejarles a todos en claro quién es superior a todas estas sabandijas.- Dijo Bardock.

-Bah, ¿Qué se le va a hacer? A ese idiota le falta el orgullo de guerrero de los Saiyajin.- Decía Vegeta fastidiado.

-Pues así es Gohan. Yo creo que lo hizo más que nada para proteger a sus amigos.- Defendía Goku.

-Oooh ¿Qué veo? El nivel de Sting subió hasta 700.- Decía Lola emocionado emocionando a todos los espectadores.

-Parece que hace uso de la magia que absorbió de Jellal.- Opinó Yajima.

**Domo.**

-Gohan ¿Qué es esa cosa?- Preguntó Hibiki.

-Es un Saibaman, que la apariencia no los engañe, es fuerte, bueno, para algunos de ustedes.- Les dijo Gohan.

-Ah, ya me acordé, Gine me comentó que enfrentaron a esas cosas a los 5 años.- Comentó Erza.

-Sí, tengan cuidado, sobre todo no dejen que los abrace.- Le dijo Gohan.

-Si tú lo dices.- Aceptaron Richard, Hibiki y Zirconis recordando su tremenda fuerza cuando los conocieron siendo niños. Sting miraba al Saibaman, confundido y con un rostro de fastidio pasando a su Dragon Force llamándoles la atención.

-"Con que a los 5 años, la verdad ya me tienen harto, pero si lo dice debe ser por algo.".- Pensaba Sting aumentando su poder más y más. -¡Metsuryu Ougi; Hakuryu no Hori Buresu!.- Sting lanzó su técnica más poderosa, un rugido más potenciado dando en el Saibaman y causando una tremenda explosión que obligó a todos a cubrirse detrás de los escudos de Hibiki, que casi se rompen hasta que Erza lo respaldó con los suyos hasta que se disipó.

-A ustedes sí que le gusta ser el centro de atención.- Le dijo Kagura seria, después viendo que el Saibaman estaba en el suelo y Zirconis se acercó.

-Creo que exageré, cuando advirtió que era fuerte creí que si lo era, pero no era tan fuerte después de todo.- Dijo Sting volviendo a la normalidad.

-De hecho lo es, estoy sorprendido de que tú lo seas tanto.- Le respondió Gohan halagándolo un poco. -Si Gine y yo te hubiésemos tenido de aliado cuando los enfrentamos quizá nos habría sido más fácil.- Comentó sorprendiendo a Sting un poco.

-Bueno, pues que la victoria sea en dedicatoria para tu hermana.- Le dijo Sting bromeando, mientras fuera Gine sólo hizo una mueca de confusión.

-Sí que es feo.- Dijo Zirconis viéndolo.

-Algo anda mal.- Dijo Erza.

-No ha desaparecido.- Comentó Richard viendo todos que rápidamente el Saibaman estaba abrazando a Zirconis.

-Oh no.- Dijo Gohan yendo con Zirconis pero en eso el Saibaman brilló y explotó, asustando a la mayoría, Gohan sólo dio un suspiro y mostró una sonrisa de alivio. -Por eso les dije que no se confiaran.- Dijo Gohan mientras el polvo se disipaba y los que no sabían se quedaban con la boca abierta.

-Eso estuvo cerca, casi me mata ese gusano Kamikaze.- Dijo Zirconis en su forma dragón con algunas quemaduras y heridas.

**Fuera.**

-Oh, por un momento creí que veríamos otro Yamcha.- Dijo Gine haciendo sentir mal a Yamcha.

-Eso me trae malos recuerdos.- Decía Yamcha pálido.

-¡¿Qué significa ésto?!- Gritaron los de Cuatro Cerberus a Rocky.

-Ese imbécil.- Dijo Levia decepcionada mientras Motherglare estaba igual.

-En esa forma su poder es de 1200, se duplicó.- Decía Yajima.

-Con el enemigo vencido el combate finalizó en 2:33 minuto.- Dijo Lola aun estupefacto.

-¿De verdad eso es lo interesante aquí? ¿Cómo es que se transformó en un dragón?.- Preguntaba Lahar.

**Domo.**

**-**¿Les sorprende? ¡Soy un verdadero dragón!.- Reveló Zirconis para sorpresa de todos.

-No es cierto, sólo puedes convertirte en dragón por los efectos de la magia Dragon Slayer.- Les dijo Gohan haciendo caer a Zirconis y confundiendo a todos.

-¿Qué dijiste?.- Preguntó Sting confundido.

-Si la magia Dragon Slayer se usa de forma inapropiada o de forma muy exagerada, el usuario acaba convirtiéndose en un dragón, aunque también es peligroso, puedes perder la razón y o la cordura, además de otros efectos peores. ¿Qué no te lo dijo tu dragón?.- Le decía Erza sorprendiendo a todos mientras Zirconis volvía a la normalidad, mientras los de afuera también escucharon la explicación.

-Como sea.- Dijo Zirconis un poco molesto por no seguirlo con la verdad, sino seguir con la mentira.

Gohan lo curó. En eso la ruleta apareció esta vez mostrando a Hibiki. El círculo mágico apareció y la gran mayoría se sorprendió de quién apareció, no por el nivel, sino por la persona.

-Algunas cosas simplemente no se pueden perdonar.- Dijo Hibiki.

**Fuera.**

-¿Por qué Sorano?- Se preguntó Yukino mientras Angel se entristecía.

-Oh, Angel, una ex-miembro de Oración Seis, 400 de poder.- Decía Lola.

-Hasta donde sé, parece que esa mujer asesinó a la novia de Hibiki, fue uno de los cargos por la que se le arrestó.- Explicó Yajima. Mientras Blue Pegasus estaba serio, dando una mirada a Fairy Tail viendo a Angel.

-Hibiki.- Decía Jenny preocupada.

-Va a estar bien, confiemos en nuestro compañero, Men.- Le daba ánimos Ichiya.

-Si es verdad lo que dicen ¿Por qué esa mujer está en Fairy Tail? Deberían haberle dado pena de muerte por lastimar así a Hibiki.- Decía una espectadora fan de Hibiki notándose enojada respaldada por mas fans.

-Todos tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad. Cumplió su condena y ahora está caminando a su futuro, remediando y buscando el perdón por sus pecados, si tienes algo qué decir, ven y dímelo a la cara.- Defendió Lucy asustando un poco a la chica que recordó sus habilidades mostradas el primer día y sorprendiendo a todos y a Angel de sus palabras.

-"¿Sucede algo? Nishi-sama."- Nishi hablaba con Gine mientras ésta escuchaba para después hacer un gesto de sorpresa. -"Comprendo, gracias por darnos una mano con eso."- Agradeció.

-"Desde que vimos el primer combate se nos hizo familiar. Esos juegos son divertidos, los estamos disfrutando, suerte."- Dijo Nishi cortando comunicación.

-"Gohan, Erza, presten atención."- Se comunicó Gine.

**Domo.**

-Star Dress, Aries. Yomo no Maho.- Angel comenzó a atacar haciendo aparecer nubes esponjosas que rodearon a todos quedando muy cómodos.

-Vaya, ésto es muy suave, podría quedarme aquí por siempre.- Decía Meninas recostada.

-Star Dress, Scorpio. Sand Storm.- Angel creó una tormenta de arena golpeándolos a todos.

-Ya basta.- Dijo Hibiki molesto saliendo a atacar a Angel.

-Star Dress, Gemini.- Dijo Angel cambiando de forma a una que Hibiki conocía muy bien.

-Karen.- Dijo Hibiki atónito recibiendo una patada haciéndolo retroceder pero siendo atrapado por Gohan. -No puedo atacarla, lo siento.- Decía frustrado.

-Comprendo, déjanoslo a nosotros.- Dijo Gohan con tono comprensivo.

-Ángeles Devoradores.- Una gran cantidad de ángeles de Angel sin quitar la forma de Karen, se dirigieron a ellos.

-¿Qué son esas cosas? ¿Pirañas?.- Preguntó Kagura partiendo algunos.

-Disparo de lodo.- Richard lanzó su técnica.

-Si tú no quieres atacarla, muchacho.- Dijo Zirconis mientras Meninas estaba disparando flechas y Sting usaba sus ataques de luz dando a todos los ángeles, después Zirconis se lanzó a atacar.

-¡No lo hagas!.- Gritó Hibiki.

-Hisuiryu no Hoko.- Zirconis lanzó su rugido a Angel dando en ella, Hibiki cayó de rodillas, clon o no, era la imagen de Karen.

-Creo que te pasaste.- Le dijo Erza un poco molesta.

-Descuida, mi magia no siempre se trata de destruir al enemigo.- Respondió Zirconis confundiéndolos. -Mi magia, es una magia que le quita la dignidad a las personas.- Reveló para más confusión de todos.

Mientras él apuntaba y todos volteaban quedando rojos, al igual que muchos fuera, aunque muchos hombres sus mujeres les tapaban los ojos, otro estaban atónitos, otros con corazones en sus ojos, algunos caían mientras sus narices sangraban, y total vergüenza de Angel, pues Angel estaba totalmente desnuda.

-Si ese traje es lo que le da la forma de tu amada, entonces simplemente se lo quité.- Dijo Zirconis y a todos se les cayó la mandíbula. Rápidamente Gohan la noqueó y le puso su ropa superior en lo que desaparecía.

**Fuera.**

-3:05 minutos.- Decía Lola limpiando su nariz.

-Creo que eso fue peor que haberla arrestado.- Decía Lahar acomodando sus gafas, mientras en Fairy Tail consolaban a Angel.

-Que repugnante.- Dijo Jerez molesta poniéndolos nerviosos.

-No es que me importe, pero destruirlo sería un reglo para él.- Decía Gine también molesta asustando a todos.

**Domo.**

-¡¿Qué clase de magia es esa, bastardo pervertido?!.- Kagura y Erza perseguían Zirconis queriendo partirlo en dos.

-¡Como si me interesara su especie! ¡Prefiero una dragona fuerte antes que una frágil humana!.- Se defendía Zirconis mientras corría, hasta que tropezó y lo alcanzaron y comenzaron a golpearlo contra el suelo.

-Vaya, actúan como vírgenes.- Decía Meninas indiferente.

-No creo que ese sea el problema.- Dijeron Sting e Hibiki.

-Angel debe de estar furiosa, así es.- Dijo Richard.

-Bueno, ahora sólo queda Erza.- Decía Gohan mientras el reloj se mostraba dándoles el tiempo para prepararse.

-Gohan.- Le habló Erza volviendo con él al igual que Kagura y Zirconis con algunas heridas y Gohan asintió. -Quizá ésto se escuche un poco mal de mi parte, pero les voy a pedir que se queden en el escudo de Gohan.- Pidió para confusión de todos.

-¿Quieres encargarte tú sola del enemigo?.- Preguntó Sting y Erza asintió. -¿Qué pasó con toda esa mierda del trabajo en equipo?.- Preguntó un poco molesto.

-Lo siento, no puedo decirlo, por favor háganme este favor.- Dijo Erza seria para total confusión de todos. Cuando un círculo mágico apareció y de ahí salió un hombre de armadura dorada.

**Fuera.**

-Otra persona... ¡30000!.- Gritó Lola impactado.

-¿A qué se han enfrentado Fairy Tail y Raven Tail? Hasta ahora ambos han traído personajes sumamente poderosos.- Se preguntaba Lahar impactado al igual que todos.

-¿Por qué él?.- Se preguntó Jerez confundida.

-¿Sabe de esa persona? Jerez-sama.- Preguntó Mavis.

-Durante el entrenamiento de Erza, le otorgué algunas armas únicas que antes le había otorgado a otros, pero ella lo vio como deshonroso simplemente tomarlas, así que la envié a un lugar para que le pidiera su opinión los antiguos dueños, las obtuvo, pero hubo uno que negó, por avaricia y soberbia, así que fui a decirle que yo le daba el permiso, actuó arrogante ante mi, así que lo destruí y le di a Erza todos sus tesoros.- Explicó Jerez mientras miraban al domo.

-Lo recuerdo, ¿pero por qué él?.- Se preguntaba Morgiana. -¿Cree que lo trajo por no poder derrotarlo?.- Preguntó.

-Erza va a destruir la dimensión del domo.- Reveló Gine para sorpresa de todos, explicando.

**Domo.**

-"Nishi-sama comentó que esta dimensión es similar a algo que hacía Babidi para reunir la energía de las peleas, de ser así, significa que están reuniendo la energía con algún propósito."- Les dijo Gine.

-"Mis ataques son absorbidos por este domo, podría ser destruido por un Hakai, pero, eso significaría cambiar los recuerdos de todos de nuevo.".- Decía Gohan.

-"Entonces lo destruiré yo, con algo similar al Hakai."- Dijo Erza caminando pasando a una armadura dorada similar a la del sujeto pero más femenina, poniéndose al frente, mientras Gohan encerraba a todos en un escudo.

Del hombre de armadura dorada, comenzaron a aparecer luces doradas pareciendo portales de donde salieron armas de todo tipo, desde espadas, lanzas, hasta hachas, Erza invocó igual los mismos portales y armas lanzándolos ambos al mismo tiempo chocando creando grandes explosiones, mientras todos fuera miraban sorprendidos y emocionados. Erza lo miró seria mientras un portal aparecía a su lado y de ahí tomó un extraño mecanismo, confuso para todos, el hombre la vio e imitó el acto sacando el mismo objeto.

Tanto él como Erza dejaron de lanzar las armas y cada uno levantó el extraño objeto, activando un mecanismo que hizo que del objeto comenzaran a aparecer lineas hacia el cielo, después esas lineas volvieron a su origen y esta vez tenían una extraña espada con una hoja de forma circular en su mano que todos miraban confundidos.

-Gracias a una diosa que me ayudó a ser mas fuerte, ahora poseo todas las armas y armaduras de diferentes héroes de la historia, así que no soy su única dueña.- Dijo Erza mostrando su extraña espada y levantándola al cielo mientras la hoja giraba y el otro sujeto hacía lo mismo con la suya.

-¿De qué habla?.- Se preguntaba Sting sorprendido, al igual que todos fuera, incluso algunos se pusieron muy serios a sus palabras.

-¿Qué es esa espada? Siento un tremendo poder mágico.- Decía Kagura impactada.

-No es sólo poder mágico, es algo mas... algo de alguna forma, aterrador.- Comentó Hibiki sorprendido.

-"No es como una Zampakutou, es diferente ¿Qué es este mundo?".- Se preguntaba Meninas.

-¡Despierta! ¡EA!- Gritó Erza mientras la espada giraba con más velocidad, apuntando su espada a su oponente.

-¡Enuma Elish!- Gritaron ambos mientras las espadas giraron produciendo una onda.

Todos estaban confundidos de ver algo así, cuando las ondas chocaron, todo comenzó a destruirse, el cielo parecía desvanecerse, el suelo se abría cayendo todo al abismo, tanto los que estaban dentro como los que estaban fuera estaban impactados de ver cómo todo se estaba destruyendo, desde fuera vieron cómo el domo parecía romperse para al final desaparecer quedando sólo Erza con EA dando vueltas hasta que se detuvo.

Todos estaban impactados ante lo recientemente mostrado por Erza, pero notaron que la espada desaparecía y Erza caía al suelo, siendo atrapada por Kagura, no hubo grito de euforia, en esos momentos seguían confusos de lo que pasó, Erza jadeaba muy cansada, así que Gohan se le acercó y le dio de su energía.

-Después de ésto ve con Wendy a que te revise, esa espada sigue siendo demasiado para ti.- Le sugirió Gohan.

-Supe desde el principio que mi poder mágico no sería suficiente para manejar a la perfección a EA, por eso es que lo traje.- Respondió Erza sonriendo un poco.

De eso dieron una mirada y sonrisa confiada a donde estaban Esdeath y Konan que al igual que todos, estaban impactadas, notando su mirada, Esdeath se molestó, pero al mismo tiempo se emocionó de más dando un sonrisa sádica.

-1:57 minutos.- Dijo Lola aun impactado. -¡Pero qué forma de terminar el juego!- Gritó de emoción haciendo que todos gritaran emocionados.

-¿Que es esa espada? Nunca antes había sabido de algo así.- Decía Lahar.

-La vida está llena de sorpresas.- Rió Yajima.

-Eso fue increíble, todo lo que los magos de los diferentes gremios han enfrentado.- Decía un tipo del público.

-Estaríamos perdidos si no estuvieran para protegernos de tan peligrosos enemigos.- Decía otro.

-Cada uno estuvo fantástico, sus habilidades, los enemigos contra los que han luchado.- Decía otro.

-A mi me parece aterrador, vieron cómo destruyó el domo.- Decía un espectador.

-Yo creo que más bien el domo llegó a su límite.- Decía otro dándole todos crédito a esa teoría.

-El público está tan emocionado como nosotros.- Decía Lola. -Y bien damas y caballeros, los resultados del tercer juego.- El puntaje apareció.

1\. Raven Tail - 10:39 - 10

2\. Sabertooth - 10:29 - 8

3\. Cuatro Cerberus - 8:43 - 6

4\. Mermaid Heel - 4:15 - 4

5\. Blue Pegasus - 3:05 - 3

6\. Fairy Tail A - 2:33 - 2

7\. Fairy Tail B - 1.57 - 1

8\. Lamia Scale - 1:23 - 0

**Fairy Tail A.**

-¡¿Cómo que sextos?! ¡Si el que hizo todo fue Gohan!.- Gritaba Natsu enojado.

-¡Natsu! ¡Cállate!.- Le gritó Erza poniéndolo nervioso y sentándose.

-El juego era el enemigo que durara más, creo que Gohan trajo aquella cosa a propósito para evitar que alguien como Cell o Broly aparecieran.- Comentaba Gray.

-Fue una sorpresa ver que Erza pueda usar esa espada, la primera vez que lo intentó casi se muere.- Decía Eileen preocupada.

-Descuidada, Eileen, se volvió muy fuerte como para usarla hasta cierto grado, aun así la atenderé.- Apoyó Wendy a lo que Eileen asintió.

-Por eso vine, necesito un poco de ayuda de tu parte.- Le dijo Erza a lo que Wendy la revisó.

-Ahora, ¿Por qué decidiste destruir la dimensión?.- Le preguntaba Gray.

-Absorbían la energía con un propósito, Gine nos lo comunicó, ya que Nishi-sama recordaba que Babidi hacía algo similar.- Reveló Gohan sorprendiéndolos.

**Lamia Scale.**

-Lamento no haber conseguido al menos un punto.- Decía Richard un poco avergonzado.

-Descuida, la verdad no esperábamos que alguien hubiese enfrentado enemigos tan poderosos, como lo fueron esos dos dragones.- Decía Lyon.

-¿Los dragones? ¿Es que nadie va a decir nada del tipo que trajo Raven Tail o Fairy Tail?.- Les dijo Toph confundiéndolos.

-Ese tipo era fuerte al grado de herir gravemente a Sting, Erza y Kagura, pero el otro fue vencido rápidamente, para el nivel que tenía.- Le respondió Sherria.

-De hecho, creo que fue rápido para evitar que lastimara a alguien, por eso destruyeron el domo antes.- Supuso Jura.

**Mermaid Heel.**

-Kagura, estás bien.- Decía Millianna llorando y abrazándola apenándola un poco.

-Por supuesto que estoy bien.- Decía Kagura con su semblante serio.

-Soy nueva, así que no sé mucho, ¿pero a caso ese tipo fue gran enemigo del gremio?- Preguntó Megumin dejando a Kagura pensativa.

-Es personal, Megumin, y si el domo podía traer enemigos tan poderosos como el original, entonces necesito ser más fuerte.- Respondió Kagura seria.

**Fairy Tail B.**

-¿Descubrir qué?- Preguntó Laxus.

-No lo sé, pero por alguna razón ese domo absorbía la energía, supongo que le preguntaremos después.- Decía Minerva.

-Absorbían el poder con un propósito, así que les arruinamos el plan destruyendo el domo.- Dijo Erza llegando dejándolos un poco serios.

**Blue Pegasus.**

-Hibiki...- Decía Jenny preocupada.

-Me disculpo si los preocupé, pero...- Decía Hibiki.

-Todos la extrañamos, Hibiki, pero ¿No crees que es momento de dejar el pasado atrás y comenzar a avanzar a tu futuro?.- Le comentó el Maestro Bob. Hibiki sólo suspiró, vio a Jenny y sonrió.

-Supongo que, tiene razón, Maestro.- Dijo Hibiki dando una sonrisa mientras Jenny lo abrazaba y sus compañeros le sonreían.

**Cuatro Cerberus.**

-En serio, viejo, tienes que decirnos cuándo rayos te enfrentaste a un dragón así.- Le decía Rocker emocionado.

-Y también desde cuándo puedes transformarte en dragón, fue salvaje.- Le decía Yeager.

-Ya dejen al dragón descansar.- Les dijo Bacchus ebrio quedándosele viendo. -Erza mencionó efectos secundarios.- Le comentó y Zirconis sonrió.

-No para mi.- Respondió Zirconis sonriendo.

**Sabertooth.**

-Sting, sí que me preocupaste.- Le decía Lector.

-Es bueno que regresaras en un pieza.- Comentó Rogue.

-Fro también piensa lo mismo.- Secundó Frosh.

-Pero vaya que ese chico tiene una habilidad curativa impresionante.- Decía Orga.

-Ni siquiera pude memorizarla.- Comentó Rufus.

-Lo sé, aunque fue algo extraño, cuando me cortó, sentí como si me hubiese cortado mas que el cuerpo.- Dijo Sting confundiéndolos.

-¿Como si te hubiesen cortado el alma?- Preguntó Konan y Sting asintió pensante.

-No hay que ser listo para entenderlo.- Comentó Esdeath. -Si esas chicas pueden dañar espíritus, es lógico que se enfrentaran a alguien que también lo hiciera.- Explicó. -Pero tú por otro lado, eres decepcionante, sólo pasabas vergüenza tras vergüenza.- Dijo molestándolo.

**Raven Tail.**

-¿Qué rayos era esa espada?.- Preguntaba Candice.

-Ni idea, no creo siquiera que se asemejara a una Zampakutou.- Le dijo Meninas.

-Fairy Tail, Gajeel no nos dijo todo, ahora también estoy interesado en conseguir esa espada tan destructiva.- Decía Ivan un poco molesto.

-Aquí están los emparejamientos, Maestro.- Le dijo Nullpudin.

-Perfecto, pongamos manos a la obra.- Respondió Ivan sonriendo.

-Viejo, no arruines nuestro plan de conseguir dinero.- Le advirtió Bambietta.

-Descuiden, aun si no ganamos les pagaré lo que les debo.- Decía Ivan sonriendo. -Ademas, al conseguir el Lumen Histoire, podremos conseguir y pagarles aun mas de lo prometido.- Le dijo sonriendo a lo que sólo lo miraron indiferentes.

-Parece que realmente se olvidaron de todo.- Volvió a decir Meninas a sus compañeras que sólo asintieron.

-Estén preparados.- Les llamó Ivan.

**Fin del capítulo 20.**

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**laurenlmprincess: Jaja que bueno que te gustó.**

**Nico2000: De hecho es algo así como propia de Gohan al ser un híbrido la transformación es similar y a la vez diferente, su propia versión del SSG.**

**SetaianFlame: Bueno, Kalameet es del Dark Souls, y ese poder lo tenía él, le brillaba el ojo, te hacía flotar, te causaba daño y después que te soltaba le hacías menos daño. **

**Guest: Con el fin de no dejar el pánico, se decidió borrarles la memoria como pudiste leer. Y sí de hecho es su propia versión del SSG al ser híbrido, es diferente, por eso la alcanzaron al absorber la Genkidama contra Majin Boo, porque tenía energía de humanos y Saiyajin, que por cierto, por lo que vi en algunos comentarios, muchos creyeron que era el Migatte no Gokui, pero no.**

**Hasta lugo, lctors.**


	21. Diosa Dragón

**Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Dragon Ball Super como Fairy Tail y otros animes y video-juegos mencionados y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**Dos Saiyajin en un mundo mágico.**

**Capítulo 21: Diosa Dragón.**

Los juegos continuaron, en estos momentos, el primer combate había comenzado, de Mermaid Heel, Millianna, combatía contra Cuatro Cerberus, Yeager. Todos en Cuatro Cerberus estaban estupefactos y el público gritaba emocionado.

-Soy super fuerte.- Dijo Millianna sobre un atado Yeager.

-Millianna de Mermaid Heel gana.- Dijo Lola mientras todos le aplaudían.

-¡Bien hecho Millianna!.- Le gritaba Simon.

-Recuerdo que también tuve momentos difíciles contra ella.- Decía Natsu recordando.

-Ese sujeto de Cuatro Cerberus no necesita curación, sólo descansar.- Decía Wendy.

-Siguiente combate.- Habló Lola. -De Blue Pegasus, Eve Tearm.- Presentó mientras las fans comenzaron a aclamarlo y gritar como locas. -Contra Sabertooth, Konan.- Presentó, el público gritaba de emoción.

-Oh, vas tú, suerte.- Le decía Lector.

-Fro apoyará.- Dijo Fro mientras Konan sólo saltó al centro pero sin intenciones de presumir, simplemente llegar rápido.

-Oye, esa mujer es la que tenía alas de papel ¿Cierto?.- Preguntó alguien del público mientras otro asentía.

-Nunca había escuchado de ella.- Dijeron algunos.

-Pero si está en Sabertooth significa que es fuerte, además, ayer llegó rápido en la carrera.- Decía Otro. Mientras otros permanecían serios.

-¿Qué opinas?.- Preguntó Wendy.

-No lo sé, a diferencia de Esdeath, no siento tanta maldad o sed de sangre.- Respondió Gohan serio, Wendy sólo asintió mientras la miraban.

**Arena de combate.**

-De antemano le pido una disculpa, no es de caballeros dejar a una dama esperando, sobre todo cuando es tan bella, por favor, permitame invitarla a salir después de este combate.- Decía Eve como si quisiera conquistarla, haciendo que sus fans gritaran celosas, sin embargo Konan se mantuvo seria.

-Comiencen.- Dijo Kabo y se escuchó la campana.

-¿Qué dices? Terminamos ésto rápido y vamos a pasear, o tal vez a beber, cualquier cosa sería ideal, para desaparecer esa triste mirada.- Dijo Eve.

Pero en eso aviones de papel comenzaron a atacarlo y Eve esquivaba dándose cuenta que el filo de ese papel era sumamente peligroso, repelía con su magia de nieve, para después percatarse que ahora estaba rodeado de papeles, los cuales comenzaron a pegarse a él y a adherirse sin poder liberarse hasta que acabó siendo rodeado por completo como si fuese un capullo, notándose que se movía.

-¿Qué sucede?.- Se preguntaron algunos.

-¿Lo está asfixiando!.- Gritaron sus fans aterradas hasta que se dejó mover y Konan lo liberó inconsciente. Konan sólo comenzó a caminar.

-Fuera de combate, victoria para Konan de Sabertooth.- Dijo Lola. Mientras sólo miraban cómo Konan caminaba, Wendy fue a auxiliar a Eve pasando por un lado de Konan.

-No hay de qué preocuparse, solamente está inconsciente.- Dijo Konan sin verla, caminando, pero Wendy también sólo la escuchó siguiendo su camino a ayudar a Eve.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Eve.

-Te quedaste inconsciente y perdiste.- Le dijo Wendy. -Sólo fue un desmayo, estarás bien con un poco de descanso.- Le dijo sonriendo, a lo que Eve también sonrió tomando su mano.

-Gracias, ser atendido por tan delicadas manos, no puedo dejarlo pasar, ¿te parece si salimos?...- Decía Eve, haciendo gritar de nuevo a sus fans, pero sus manos fueron tomadas.

-No.- Dijo Gohan serio sorprendiendo y sonrojando a Wendy.

-¡Papá! ¡Aleja a ese pervertido de mamá!.- Gritó Kuroka dejando a todos estupefactos, Eve incluido.

-¿De verdad ustedes?.- Preguntó Eve y asintieron. -Vaya, la predicción de Happy aquel día...- Dijo sonrojándolos un poco. -Bien por ustedes, un caballero sabe cuando retirarse.- Dijo a lo que sólo le sonrieron retirándose, Wendy dio una mirada a las mujeres que escuchó que hablaban de Gohan durante el juego y les dio un escalofrío.

**Fairy Tail.**

**-**No conocía esa faceta de Gohan.- Dijo Lissana estupefacta y Gine rió.

-Sí, los Saiyajin son muy celosos una vez que eligen a la mujer, ¿Verdad? Bardock.- Comentó Gine divertida y Bardock sólo se volteó.

-¿La mujer?.- Preguntó Kana confundida.

-Por lo general los Saiyajin sólo buscan pareja para aparearse y procrear para dejar descendencia, pero en cuanto a un Saiyajin que elige a la mujer con la que quiere compartir su vida, la protege con su vida y no vive para otra más que para ella.- Explicó Gine dejándolos estupefactos y a Bardock y Vegeta un poco rojos pero molestos.

-Que suerte, ustedes no tienen que preocuparse por infidelidades.- Bromeó Naomi, Morgiana volteó a ver a Goku quedándosele viendo para después ver a Fairy Tail A, donde estaba Eileen, quedando pensativa.

-¿Y qué hay de las mujeres?.- Preguntó Droy.

-Si no son por lo menos el triple de fuertes que nosotras ni caso les hacemos.- Respondió Son Gine dejándolos estupefactos.

-Entonces serás una tía solterona.- Le comentó Kuroka poniendo nerviosos a muchos.

-Tal vez, aunque si te soy sincera sería lo mejor, no tengo el humor o la paciencia para aguantar idiotas.- Respondió Son Gine con un rostro de fastidio y se le quedaron viendo.

**Arena de combate.**

-Fue un combate interesante, es la primera vez que veo a alguien haciendo uso de papeles.- Decía Lola sorprendido y emocionado.

-Nunca había escuchado de una magia así, y siendo sinceros, es la primera vez que la veo.- Decía Lahar un poco dudoso.

-Muchos magos están haciendo su debut en este Daimatou Enbu.- Decía Yajima.

-"Ahora que lo pienso, siempre tenemos reportes de los diferentes magos de cada gremio, inclusive su procedencia, pero, hay demasiados magos desconocidos en muchos gremios, Raven Tail, Sabertooth, Fairy Tail, Mermaid Heel, Cuatro Cerberus..."- Lahar se mantenía analítico y pensante.

-Bueno, pasemos al siguiente combate.- Dijo Lola. -Que interesante, de nuevo un combate entre los gremios rivales. Fairy Tail B, Laxus Dreyar.- Dijo sorprendiendo a algunos. -Raven Tail, Candice Catnipp.- Presentó a ambos que llegaron al centro, Laxus estaba con su actitud seria y Candice indiferente, se dio inicio al combate.

-No tengo tiempo para estas mierdas.- Dijo Candice y un relámpago cayó en medio de la arena sorprendiendo a todos, sobre todo a Orga, pero les llamó la atención que el rayo fue succionado hasta desaparecer por Laxus, dejando a Candice estupefacta. -¿A caso te lo comiste?.- Preguntó Candice.

-Soy el Dragon Slayer del Relámpago, los ataques eléctricos no tienen efecto en mi.- Declaró Laxus y Candice se confundió.

-¿Qué rayos significa eso? ¿A caso cazas dragones o algo así?.- Preguntó Candice sonriendo con su lengua de fuera mientras ella tenía dos espadas con forma de rayo chocando contra el antebrazo de Laxus que lo tenía rodeado de rayos.

-Es rápida, no vi en qué momento se movió para atacar.- Decía Yajima sorprendido.

-Eso se dice.- Respondió Laxus a Candice, haciendo que cayera otro relámpago que hizo que Candice retrocediera sacando un arco de luz azul cuya forma parecía un relámpago, disparando flechas que Laxus esquivaba sabiendo que eso no era electricidad.

-Honestamente me gustan los dragones, y justo cuando veo uno, desaparecen, así que muéstrame, dragoncito, la destrucción que puede hacer un dragón.- Comentaba Candice con una sonrisa emocionada con su lengua de fuera y un poco sádica mientras disparaba sus flechas.

-Balas de Rayo.- Laxus lanzó múltiples esferas eléctricas chocando contra las flechas creando grandes explosiones que los espectadores miraban emocionados y gritando de euforia.

**Sabertooth.**

-Están usando rayos, Orga, creo que el último día tendrás con quién divertirte.- Le decía Sting emocionado.

-Ja, será una buena pelea, Dragon Slayer, God Slayer y lo que sea que sea la magia eléctrica de esa chica.- Respondió Orga emocionado mientras miraban la pelea, cómo Candice le daba un rodillazo en la cara haciéndolo retroceder pero Laxus le respondió atacándola con un golpe.

-Si ellas pueden dañar a los espíritus, quizá sea algún tipo desconocido de magia de Spirit Slayer, ¿No creen?.- Decía Lector confundiéndolos.

-Fro piensa lo mismo.- Decía Fro.

-Algo así no existe.- Les dijo Esdeath mirando la pelea.

-Quien sabe, recuerda que los humanos tienen sus formas de defenderse, en la era de los dioses inventaron la magia God Slayer para defenderse, en la era de los ataques de los demonios inventaron la Devil Slayer, y después con los dragones inventaron la Dragon Slayer, no sería raro que inventaran una magia así.- Comentaba Konan pero esa explicación les hizo sorprenderse de sus conocimientos.

-Ya veo. Que chicas tan interesantes resultaron ser esas cazadoras de espíritus.- Dijo Esdeath mirando de nuevo a la pelea, donde ambos se atacaban con rayos que chocaban causando explosiones eléctricas además de estática que les levantaba los cabellos a algunos espectadores.

**Arena de combate.**

-Vaya, Candice se está divirtiendo tanto como Bambi el primer día.- Decía Meninas mientras Bambietta estaba indiferente.

-De acuerdo, vamos.- Dijo Ivan y ambas sólo lo observaron.

-¡Dragon Force! ¡Reijingu Bolt!.- Gritó Laxus su técnica potenciada al máximo. Por parte de Laxus, levantó su puño en el aire y creó una bola de electricidad arriba de él y lo lanzó contra Candice.

-¡Vollstanding! ¡Electrocution!.- Gritó Candice usando su técnica también potenciada al máximo. Mientras que por parte de Candice, de igual forma apuntó hacia arriba el brazo, su cuerpo se rodeó de rayos eléctricos, para después concentrarla en su brazo, enviando un gran relámpago a Laxus.

Se creó una explosión masiva de energía eléctrica, los espectadores tenían sus cabellos levantados por la electricidad en los alrededores, por suerte para ambos, Beerus no tenía cabello y no dañaron su comida como para hacerlo enojar mientras a Jerez no le afectó en lo absoluto.

Goten y Trunks comenzaron a jugar a darse choques de electricidad con sus dedos por la estática en su cuerpo, aprovechando, cuando trataron de incluir a Kuroka, ésta se molestó e hizo que les diera un fuerte choque eléctrico haciéndolos gritar.

Al disiparse la explosión vieron que de nuevo la arena había sido destruida por completo mientras Laxus y Candice sólo tenían heridas con quemaduras y sus ropa rasgadas mientras jadeaban, los gritos de euforia comenzaron.

-Desgraciado, si mi poder no se hubiese reducido tanto, ahora mismo serías carbón.- Decía Candice un poco molesta.

-Si no me hubiese puesto a entrenar con ellos, probablemente me habrías vencido con facilidad.- Dijo Laxus sonriendo.

-¿Ellos? ¿Te refieres a esos dos?... Ni creas que me rendiré y te dejaré ganar sólo por tener esas influencias.- Dijo Candice seria y terminando burlona. Laxus sólo se quedó serio.

-Descuida, ellos saben cuando no deben meterse en una pelea que no les corresponde.- Respondió Laxus, y se le quedó viendo. -Quiero preguntarte algo ¿Por qué estás con mi viejo?.- Preguntó.

-¿Tú viejo?- Preguntó Candice. -Aaah, ese viejo... Dinero.- Respondió confundiendo a Laxus.

-Realmente valen lo que cuestan.- Habló Ivan llegando con los miembros de su gremio, incluidas Bambietta y Meninas, en eso Laxus se dio cuenta que una pelea de él y Candice continuaba. -Descuida, nadie puede vernos ni escucharnos, así que podemos hablar tranquilamente, mientras todos ven cómo te dan una paliza.- Le dijo sonriendo arrogante pero Laxus estaba serio.

**Fairy Tail.**

-¿Qué sucede? de repente pareciera que Candice comenzó a tener ventaja.- Decía Lola emocionado.

-¡¿Laxus qué haces?! ¡Defiéndete!.- Le gritaba Evergreen mientras Bickslow y Freed apoyaban.

-¿Laxus comenzó a cansarse?- Preguntó Makarov.

-No, eso es una ilusión, ahora mismo están todos los miembros de Raven Tail frente a Laxus.- Respondió Son Gine mientras algunos permanecían indiferentes pero otros preocupados.

-"Descuide, Maestro."- Escuchó la voz de Gohan. -"Laxus estará bien."- Le dijo a lo que Makarov volteó a ver la pelea quedándose serio.

-Espero que después de ésto, por fin puedas entender, Ivan.- Dijo Makarov.

**Arena de combate.**

-Viejo, cómo osas interrumpir mi pelea, te dije que no hicieras tu estupideces hasta terminar y conseguir el premio de este estúpido juego.- Le dijo Candice seria.

-Descuida, ya tendrán su paga, así que ya tampoco tendrán que perder su tiempo en mi gremio.- Le respondió Ivan.

-No necesitan venir.- Escucharon a Laxus confundiendo a los presentes. -Al parecer ellas no interferirán en lo que sea que mi viejo planee, sigan disfrutando del espectáculo de la ilusión.- Dijo para total desconcierto de Ivan.

-¿Qué no entiendes que nadie puede oírnos?.- Preguntó Ivan y Laxus lo miró y sonrió.

-Hay personas muy hábiles que saben distinguir entre una tontería ilusoria de tan bajo nivel, y la realidad.- Le respondió Laxus sorprendiendo a Ivan y su gremio pero las Quincys sólo estaban serias e indiferentes. -Como sea, di qué rayos es lo que quieres.- Ordenó.

-No te quieras pasar de listo, aun siendo así de fuerte, no podrías contra mi, o alguna de ellas, sobre todo ellas.- Dijo Ivan molesto y un tanto arrogante.

-Sé lo que son ellas, sabemos todo acerca de tu gremio.- Le respondió Laxus sorprendiéndolo.

-Gajeel, nos traicionó.- Dijo Nullpudin sorprendiendo a Ivan.

-Pero a pesar de saber, el abuelo no hizo nada contra ti, no por miedo, pudimos destruirlos con facilidad, pero el abuelo confió en ti, ya que en los siete años que no estuvimos, nunca atacaste al gremio.- Hablaba Laxus molestando más a Ivan.

-Por supuesto que no hice nada contra un puñado de perdedores, era más que obvio que ellos no tendrían el conocimiento de lo que busco.- Decía Ivan muy molesto mientras Laxus sólo lo miraba serio. -Pero contigo es un caso diferente, sé que tú lo debes saber, así que dime ¿Dónde está el Lumen Histoire?.- Ordenó, Laxus lo miró y suspiró.

-Con que al final si fue lo que sospechábamos.- Le respondió Laxus. -Fue destruido.- Dijo dejando completamente atónito a Ivan que pasó a furia.

-¡Mientes! ¡Algo como el Lumen Histoire no puede ser destruido!.- Le gritó Ivan.

-Así fue, escuché que atacó tu gremio, así que tú fuiste testigo de su tremendo poder, esa chica miró de cerca lo que es capaz de hacer tan sólo agitando sus alas y rugiendo.- Explicó Laxus e Ivan se quedó aun más atónito al igual que su gremio, las Quincys sólo hicieron un gesto de sorpresa.

-Acnologia...- Dijo Ivan recordando el terror que sintió al verlo. -No es cierto, el Lumen Histoire tenía suficiente poder para arrasar países enteros, un arma poderosa aun más que Acnologia, no pudo haberlo destruido y menos aun si un perdedor de Fairy Tail pudo vencerlo.- Decía con un semblante sombrío.

-Y Acnologia continentes enteros, no te creas todo lo que escuchas acerca de un artefacto poderoso.- Le decía Laxus. -Él dice haberlo derrotado, pero en realidad, sólo puede presumir que sobrevivió a él, al igual que Gildarts.- Ivan sólo se molestaba más y más.

-¡Cállate! ¡Atáquenlo!.- Gritó Ivan.

Los miembros de Raven Tail fueron contra él, Obra se adelantó, iba a quitarle su poder mágico, pero Laxus en un rápido movimiento lo dejó inconsciente de un golpe rodeado en rayos, después Kurohebi lo rodeó con arena y con un golpe lo mandó a volar, por último, Nullpudin iba a atacar con sus espinas pero de una fuerte patada contra el suelo Laxus lo enterró, Ivan estaba furioso.

-Ustedes tres desquiten el sueldo, tortúrenlo hasta que decida hablar, ¡ahora!.- Ordenó Ivan. Lo que no se esperó fue que un rayo le cayó seguido de una explosión dejándolo semi-inconsciente y la ilusión desapareció sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué todo Raven Tail está...? ¡Están inconscientes!.- Decía Lola.

-Una ilusión, Raven Tail planeaba hacer trampa.- Dijo Lahar serio.

-¿Una ilusión? ¿Esa pelea era una ilusión mientras ese tipo peleaba con todo el gremio?.- Decía un espectador.

-Primero Gohan y Erza, y ahora Laxus, Fairy Tail está lleno de monstruos.- Decía otro.

-Esperen, pero la arena está destruida, ¿Significa que la primera parte de la pelea sí fue real?.- Preguntaba otro mientras el público seguía sorprendido.

-No sólo los miembro, sino que también el propio Maestro. Una grave falta, que se paga con expulsión.- Dijo Yajima muy serio pero dándose cuenta de algo. -Creo que sucede algo más.- Dijo viendo.

-Así concluye tu movimiento, Ivan.- Dijo Makarov serio.

-Creí haberte advertido sobre hablarme de esa manera.- Le dijo Bambietta con un semblante sombrío que lo asustó.

-Y ahora nuestro plan de ganar dinero fácil se fue a la mierda.- Dijo Candice molesta.

-Supongo que romperle algunos cuantos huesos no está de más.- Dijo Meninas con un semblante sin emoción.

-Laxus, ayúdame, tú puedes con ellas, ¿no es así? ¿Le darás la espalda a tu familia?.- Decía Ivan asustado.

-Mi familia, es Fairy Tail, tú te metiste solo en este lío, arreglatelas.- Dijo Laxus yendo a su sitio correspondiente.

-Esperen, les doblaré la recompensa, me disculpo por hablarles así.- Decía Ivan arrastrándose, Meninas estiró su mano, Ivan la tomó, pero Meninas la torció rompiéndola en el acto haciéndolo gritar, los espectadores estaban confundidos de sus actos y un poco asustados.

-Ese dinero del premio, iba a ser más del que podrías pagarnos, y tu estúpido artefacto poderoso terminó siendo una basura.- Le dijo Bambietta. -Como te prometí, despídete de tus bolas.- Le dijo con una sonrisa sádica que lo asustó por completo.

-Alto, una agresión más y serán arrestadas.- Escucharon a Lahar que estaba ahí con soldados, ellas sólo se les quedaron viendo.

-Idiota, ¿Cuántas veces te tenemos que decir que tu autoridad no significa nada para nosotras?.- Amenazó Candice poniéndolos serios.

-"Piensen bien su próximo movimiento.".- Escucharon una voz en sus cabezas y voltearon a Fairy Tail A viendo que era Gohan que estaba serio, las tres lo miraron un momento, Lahar se dio cuenta que lo miraban, confundiéndolo un poco, para después patear a Ivan con Lahar.

-El contrato se terminó.- Dijo Candice.

-Después te visitaremos en prisión para que nos pagues lo que nos debes.- Le dijo Meninas y las tres se retiraban.

-Alto, todo Raven Tail será interrogado, acompáñenme.- Dijo Lahar a lo que Candice y Bambietta hicieron un rostro de fastidio.

-Muévete, no tenemos todo el día.- Le dijo Candice movilizándolo dejándolo serio.

-¿Eres sordo? Muévete, haz tus estúpidas preguntas para que nos podamos ir.- Ordenó Bambietta yendo ambas con ella mientras algunos soldados confundidos las guiaban.

-¿Qué sucede con este tipo?.- Decían los soldados, confundidos al agarrar a Obra.

-Les haré un favor.- Dijo Meninas mientras sostenía a la criatura. -Este pequeñín en realidad es Obra.- Le dijo sorprendiéndolos.

-Que embrollo, de cualquier forma, Laxus de Fairy Tail B, gana.- Decía Lola emocionando a todos.

**Fairy Tail.**

-No estoy segura de dejarlas ir por ahí haciendo lo que les plazca.- Dijo Son Gine seria.

-No seas así, Gine, yo creo que ya entendieron el mensaje.- Le dijo Goku lo que ella sólo asintió.

-Bueno, espero que Ivan pueda pensar bien en sus acciones futuras.- Decía Makarov pensante y un poco desalentado.

-Espero que con el saber que Lumen Histoire fue destruido, cese sus planes de atacar Fairy Tail, o algún otro lugar o gremio.- Decía pensativa Mavis mientras Jura ayudaba a reparar la arena.

**Fairy Tail B.**

**-**Te luciste.- Le dijo Erza.

-Ni lo menciones, si mi viejo no hubiese interferido y los combates continuaran, ten por seguro que esa chica me habría vencido.- Le dijo Laxus un tanto serio sorprendiéndolos.

-¿Y tú estás bien?.- Preguntó Minerva.

-Si esperas un consejo de cómo enfrentarte a Jiemma, ya sabes la respuesta.- Le respondió Laxus a lo que Minerva sólo sonrió.

**Arena de Combate.**

-Raven Tail ha sido descalificado, el escenario ha sido reparado, así que prosigamos con el cuarto y último combate del día.- Decía Lola.

-De Fairy Tail A, Wendy Marvell.- Dijo Kabo sorprendiéndola un poco. -De Lamia Scale, Sherria Blendy.- Presentó emosionándola.

-Sherria, buena suerte, y sólo como consejo, no te contengas.- Le dijo Lyon lo que Sherria emocionada asintió.

-Suerte.- Le dijo Gohan lo que Wendy asintió sonriendo.

-¿Wendy? ¿Qué no es la chica que ha estado curando a todos desde que empezó el Daimatou Enbu?.- Preguntaba alguien del público.

-Que chica tan amable y linda, lástima que ya esté pedida.- Decía otro. Mientras iban saliendo ambas a la arena, pero en eso, Sherria tropezó y cayó dejando a todos estupefactos.

-¿Estás bien?.- Preguntó Wendy pero en eso también se tropezó y cayó dejándolos más estupefactos.

**Fairy Tail.**

-Mamá no cambia, caer también para compartir la vergüenza.- Decía Shirone sonriendo.

-No, no lo hizo al propósito.- Dijo Son Gine que tenía un rostro de desaprobación confundiendo a todos. Mientras Wendy y Sherria se levantaban.

-Hay algo raro con la magia de esa chica.- Comentó Mavis llamándoles la atención.

-Es similar al del tipo alto de Sabertooth.- Dijo Goku confundiéndolos.

**Lamia Scale.**

-Si Lucy se volvió así de fuerte, ¿Qué tanto lo habrá hecho Wendy?.- Preguntaba Sherry mientras en su gremio estaban un poco serios.

-¿A caso la conocen?- Preguntó Toph y le asintieron. -... ¡No asientan con su cabeza! ¡Respóndanme! ¡¿No ven que soy ciega?!.- Lo regañaba Toph poniéndolos nerviosos.

**Arena de combate.**

-Es un combate entre linduras.- Decía Lola emocionado. -¡Comiencen!.- Dio inicio y vieron que Wendy dio un saludo de respeto para sorpresa de la mayoría y después verla adoptar una pose de pelea.

-Voy con todo.- Dijo Sherria. -¡Tenjin no Boreas!.- Sherria comenzó su ataque sorprendiendo a algunos de verla usar viento negro.

-¿Viento negro?.- Preguntaron algunos.

-Ah, ya comprendo.- Wendy miró un poco sorprendida su tipo de magia pero con un movimiento de manos que parecía como una danza, todo el viento negro cambió de color para después ser redirigido a Sherria que lo esquivó.

-Vaya, eso fue increíble, volviste mi viento tuyo.- Dijo Sherria yendo a toda velocidad contra Wendy. -¡Tenjin no Mai!- Sherria creó dos corrientes de viento negro de sus manos y luego las envió hacia Wendy en espiral.

-Tenryu no Yokugeki.- Wendy creó también un torbellino que deshizo el ataque de Sherria y la hizo volar un poco, cayendo, pero para su sorpresa se levantó curada.

-¡Tenjin no Dogo!- Sherria lanzó una técnica en cuanto se puso de píe, era muy fuerte, cuando.

-¡Tenryu no Hoko!.- Instintivamente Wendy respondió, el rugido de Wendy ganó al aullido de Sherria dándole a ella.

-No me lo creo, ¿También Wendy ha avanzado tanto?.- Se preguntaba Jura sorprendido recordando a la niñita tímida que conoció.

-Estoy igual, aun con su magia, Wendy la hace retroceder.- Decía Lyon.

-Ay, creo que me pasé un poco, ¿Estás bien?.- Dijo Wendy acercándose preocupada y Sherria se levantó curada.

-Sí, estoy bien.- Dijo Sherria sonriendo. -Sabes, quería conocerte, Lyon me habló de ti, me dijo que tu magia era como la mía.- Comentaba y Wendy sonrió.

-Yo también estoy sorprendida, no me imaginaba que alguien como tú tuviese una magia como esa.- Le respondió Wendy.

-Wendy, yo, al igual que aquel sujeto de Sabertooth del primer día, quiero ver, God Slayer del Cielo contra Dragon Slayer del Cielo, ¿Quién es más fuerte?.- Dijo Sherria sonriendo. -Disfrutemos de está pelea, Wendy.- Pidió, Wendy la miró.

-Lo siento.- Le dijo Wendy confundiéndola. -Yo nunca he disfrutado las peleas, a pesar de que me crié con mi hermana que sólo vive para pelar, yo sólo peleo por mi gremio y mi familia cuando es necesario.- Dijo a lo que Sherria sonrió, pero antes de hablar.

-Wendy.- Escucharon una voz y voltearon a Fairy Tail donde vieron a Jerez notándose seria. -¿Quién se cree esa mocosa para decir que puede enfrentar a un dios?.- Preguntó seria confundiendo a todos y poniendo nerviosos a muchos. -Quiero que le des una lección, muéstrale lo lejos que está de siquiera poder acercarse a un dios.- Ordenó.

-¿Quién es?.- Se preguntaron muchos de los espectadores.

-Es realmente hermosa.- Dijeron otros con corazones en sus ojos.

-Jerez-sama, ¿Realmente es necesario? Esa magia sólo se dice que es para enfrentarlos pero son sólo habladurías.- Le dijo Wendy tratando de convencerla, algunos se extrañaron por la forma tan respetuosa y a la vez temerosa de dirigirse a ella, pero ese comentario molestó a Sherria.

-¡No son habladurías! ¡Mi magia incluso puede diezmar a los dioses!- Dijo Sherria haciendo un puchero.

-Sshh, trato de ayudarte.- Le regañó Wendy como en susurro confundiéndola.

-Hazlo o comenzaré a destruir.- Ordenó Jerez seria regresando a su asiento, dejando un momento de silencio.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Wendy un poco triste.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Sherria. -Aun si esa mujer no se hubiese metido, también te habría pedido que luches en serio.- Comentó pero Wendy seguía igual. -Y sólo para demostrarle lo equivocada que está con respecto a mi y mi magia.- Dijo muy seria mientras comía aire.

-Oye, a caso planea...- Decía Lyon.

-Metsujin Ougi.- Dijo Sherria mientras el viento negro la rodeaba y su poder mágico incrementaba.

-¡Espera! ¡No uses esa técnica!.- Advirtió Jura. -¡Gohan!- Le gritó para advertirle pero sólo miró que Gohan lo vio y le sonrió levantándole el pulgar, Jura quedó confundido, recordando cuando lo conoció, se quedó pensante volviendo a ver la pelea, aun un poco preocupado.

-¡Ama no Murakumo!.- Sherria creó plumas negras como el viento que usaba, rodeando sus brazos y luego los envió junto con el viento hacia Wendy que estaba sin hacer nada, levantó su mano.

-Deus Zero.- Dijo Wendy y el hechizo desapareció dejando a todos confundidos.

-¿Qué pasó?- Se preguntó Lahar confundido, pregunta que todo los espectadores y Sherria compartían.

-Anulé el hechizo.- Le reveló Wendy para sorpresa de todos. -Sherria ¿Podrías rendirte?.- Preguntó Wendy confundiéndola, pero sonrió.

-No, aun si pudiste hacer desaparecer mi técnica, aun me quedan muchas más, por el amor a mi gremio, seguiré peleando.- Respondió Sherria determinada y sonriendo. -¿Aun piensas en lo que te dijo esa mujer? ¿Algún familiar tuyo?.- Preguntó y Wendy negó.

-Se podría decir que gracias a ella y su benevolencia, pude permanecer al lado de mi amado, de mi hermana, hacerme más fuerte como le prometí a Charle, la respeto y la admiro, a pesar de que da mucho miedo cuando está de mal humor.- Decía Wendy bromeando con lo último. -Por eso no puedo desobedecerla.- Dijo y Sherria la miró.

-Ya veo,entonces se podría decir que tú también luchas por lo que amas, entonces, no la desobedezcas, pelea con todo, yo lo he estado haciendo, y me sentiría muy ofendida si tú no lo haces.- Le dijo Sherria sorprendiéndola. -Ahora iré más en serio.- Dijo aumentando su poder mágico, Wendy le sonrió y suspiró.

-Por respeto a tu determinación, iré con todo, pero aun así, favor discúlpame.- Respondió Wendy, Sherria se preparó.

-Siento una gran presión mágica viniendo de Sherria.- Decía Yajima.

-¿Qué harán?.- El suspenso en el público se notaba.

De pronto, vieron a Wendy brillar un pilar blanco de energía mágica se vio rodeando a Wendy, algunos se cubrían por el resplandor, otros se pusieron muy serios al sentir un tremendo poder mágico que misteriosamente terminó desapareciendo y después, cuando el brillo desapareció, quedaron totalmente atónitos.

-Tenryu, Dragon Goddess Form.- Los cabellos de Wendy estaban más claros, dándole un tono rosado, en sus extremidades parecía tener escamas blancas, pero lo que más les llamó la atención, fue que tenía un par de alas blancas.

-Parece un ángel.- Decían muchos con corazones en sus ojos, sobre todo Blue Pegasus, mientras Konan la miraba un poco sorprendida y Esdeath muy seria.

-¿Qué es ésto? Puedo sentir el poder mágico de Sherria, pero, con Wendy...- Decía Jura sorprendido.

-Sorprendente.- Dijo Sherria.

-El modo diosa dragón, fue algo a lo que llegué gracias a los entrenamientos que realicé, pero si te soy sincera, la palabra "diosa" aun está de adorno, para alcanzar a un verdadero dios me falta mucho.- Reveló Wendy mientras todos seguían sorprendidos.

-Para eso es mi magia.- Dijo Sherria emocionada preparándose, Wendy le sonrió.

Sherria se iba a lanzar contra Wendy, pero Wendy la miró seria mientras trataba de avanzar y se detuvo, Sherria quedó congelada, había algo en Wendy que le impedía acercársele, sólo se quedó observándola mientras tenía una expresión atónita, los magos con mejores habilidades se dieron cuenta de algo en Wendy, algunos hasta se asustaron, Sherria cayó de rodillas.

-Me... Me rindo.- Dijo Sherria pero todos seguían igual, Wendy deshizo su transformación y se acercó caminando a Sherria, tomó su barbilla y la hizo alzar su mirada.

-Fue un buen combate, creo que en diferentes circunstancias me habrías vencido, o al menos un empate.- Le decía Wendy sonriendo. -Pero si sigues entrenando, llegarás muy lejos, espero el día en que volvamos a enfrentarnos.- Dijo motivada, Sherria sonrió.

-Gracias, espero ese encuentro.- Dijo Sherria también sonriendo.

-Sherria, tengo una idea.- Le dijo Wendy confundiéndola. -Seamos amigas.- Le propuso sorprendiéndola.

-Sí.- Respondió Sherria sonriendo. Mientras el público le pareció tierna la escena.

-Wendy de Fairy Tail A, gana.- Dijo Lola y el público se emocionó.

-Eso fue sorprendente, sin duda los Dragon Slayer están llenos de sorpresas.- Decía Yajima.

-Aun estoy con la intriga de quién es esa mujer que habló con Wendy.- Decía Lahar quedándose pensativo.

-Jeje, es muy bella, siendo tú tan joven es obvio que no te la sacarás de la cabeza en mucho tiempo.- Le bromeó Yajima avergonzándolo.

-"Pero más que nada ese extraño poder, ¿Por qué de repente dejamos de sentir su poder mágico? Aumentó casi tanto como el que se sintió cuando los dragones atacaron, pero después desapareció...".- Pensaba Lahar.

-Aquí están los resultados del tercer día.- Habló Lola mientras la tabla fue mostrada.

**3er juego.**

Sabertooth...8

Cuatro Cerberus...6

Mermaid Heel...4

Blue Pegasus...3

Fairy Tail A...2

Fairy Tail B...1

Lamia Scale...0

Raven Tail...10 - Expulsado

**Combates.**

Mermaid Heel - Cuatro Cerberus...10 - 0

Sabertooth - Blue Pegasus...10 - 0

Raven Tail - Fairy Tail B...0 - 10

Fairy Tail A - Lamia Scale...10 - 0

**Total 3er día.**

1-Fairy Tail B...42

2-Sabertooth...40

3-Fairy Tail A...37

4-Mermaid Heel...30

5-Cuatro Cerberus...18

6-Lamia Scale...10

7-Blue Pegasus...7

8-Raven Tail...38 - Expulsado

-Y así concluimos con el tercer día, los esperamos mañana.- Anunció Kabo emocionando a todos, mientras algunos tantos estaban serios mirando a Wendy y a Fairy Tail.

-Wendy... ¿Qué fue ese poder?.- Se preguntaba Anna entre impactada e incrédula. -Tal vez con ese poder seas capaz de derrotarlo, sin necesidad de sellar a Acnologia en el Lapso de Tiempo.- Dijo seria retirándose.

**Pasillos.**

-No me lo esperaba, no sentía semejante poder mágico desde la chica que los selló.- Dijo Konan seria a lo que Esdeath estaba muy seria.

-Tuvo el descaro de llamarse a sí misma dios dragón, además está esa mujer que le habló como si ella supiera mucho sobre dioses.- Decía Esdeath fastidiada Konan la miró.

-Lamy dice que llegó a tres cuartos, según escuché, ni cuando Zeref hizo que los nuevos Etherias pelearan en el Ryu-o-sai contra ese dragón llamado Acnologia, llegó a tanto.- Dijo Konan cambiando el tema.

-Destruyeron el Domo, pero aun así reunimos suficiente energía...- Decía Esdeath. -Mañana participaré en el juego, me encargaré de que cada gota de magia sea drenado de los participantes con cada golpe.- Dijo muy seria.

-Esdeath ¿Qué haremos al liberarlo? Ambas sabemos que él y E.N.D. tenían una gran rivalidad, dudo que no nos ataque si nos le acercamos.- Comentó Konan.

-Da igual, simplemente lo dejamos destruir lo que le plazca, a final de cuentas irá a donde se encuentra la llave para liberar a los otros dos y al Devorador de Mundos, era su más fiel mascota después de todo.- Dijo Esdeath sonriendo indiferente.

-Destrucción... ¿Crees que esté bien?.- Preguntó Konan y Esdeath la miró. -E.N.D. ¿Crees que se alegrará si descubre que para traerlo volvimos a destruir?.- Una estaca de hielo se clavó en la pared al lado de la cabeza de Konan.

-Ese no era Natsu.- Dijo Esdeath notándose muy seria. -No te preocupes, Natsu estará feliz de vernos.- Dijo caminando mientras Konan la observó, notándose una mirada triste, mientras la imagen de alguien llorando pasaba por su mente, para después seguir a Esdeath.

**En algún planeta en el espacio.**

Estaba una nave de la patrulla galáctica, los patrulleros compraban provisiones, mientras otros permanecían indiferentes esperando algo de acción, uno de los que fue a comprar volvió a la nave un poco confundido.

-Selypar, Jaco, ustedes tenían amigos en la Tierra ¿Cierto?.- Preguntó uno de los patrulleros.

-Mi sobrino Kakaroto y el príncipe Vegeta viven ahí ¿Por?.- Preguntó Selypar con un tono indiferente.

-También una amiga vive ahí.- Respondió Jaco confundido.

-Entonces les interesa ver ésto.- Le dijo confundiéndola y con algo de fastidio lo siguió. -Aquí.- Entre algunas cosas había un mensaje, Selypar abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

-Carajo, llamen al planeta Vegeta, muévanse, si es cierto, no sólo confirma los rumores de que Freezer está vivo, sino también que los problemas son más grandes, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible.- Ordenó seria. -¡Rápido!- Ordenó más estricta haciendo que todos se movilizaran, viendo seria de nuevo el mensaje.

Mensaje: Freezer resucitó, está entrenando, avisen a los guerreros de la Tierra, planea atacarla junto a el Legendario Super Saiyajin, Broly.

**Fin del capítulo 21**

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**laurenlmprincess: Pues sí, pero fue la decisión que se tomó ya que las personas comenzaron a entrar en pánico sabiendo de alguien así, además también en la serie original hicieron lo mismo con Majin Boo.**

**Nico2000: Jaja leelo cuantas veces lo necesites o desees xD.**

**SetaianFlame: Sí, de hecho es porque Gohan piensa en la seguridad de los demás que decidió no traer a alguien muy fuerte. Y sí es esa espada, y la armadura es la de Angelica en las series de Fate Kaleid Prysma.**

**Guest: De hecho pensé en ellos, pero se volvieron aliados, de alguna forma, aun así contra Nappa la hubiesen tenido muy difícil. Y sí, es esa espada.**

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	22. Batalla naval

**Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Dragon Ball Super como Fairy Tail y otros animes y video-juegos mencionados y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**Dos Saiyajin en un mundo mágico.**

**Capítulo 22: Batalla naval.**

Después de la ultima pelea, todos se reunieron en el bar para celebrar las victorias y el hecho de que ya no tenían que preocuparse por Raven Tail. Se discutían las batallas del primer juego con emoción, pero Natsu estaba furioso.

-¿Cómo es posible que vayamos terceros?.- Decía Natsu a regañadientes mientras tragaba fuego.

-No se puede hacer mucho, sabemos cómo es Gohan, con tal de no poner en peligro a los demás participantes decidió no traer a alguien tan peligroso como Cell o Majin Boo.- Le respondió Lucy.

-Honestamente estoy sorprendida, no sólo de que Zirconis no sea un dragón de los malos como en nuestro tiempo.- Comentaba Mirai-Lucy. -Además de esa forma de Wendy.- Continuó sorprendida.

-Debiste ver a Lucy el primer día.- Le decía Wendy.

-¿Pudo ganarle a Flare?.- Preguntó Mirai-Lucy.

-¿A mi?.- Preguntó Flare confundida.

-Bueno, en mi tiempo seguías en Raven Tail así que...- Respondió Mirai-Lucy.

-Bueno, aquí Lucy se enfrentó a una de esas chicas de uniforme blanco, fue increíble.- Decía Levy emocionada dejando a Mirai-Lucy sonriendo y a Lucy algo apenada.

-Jeje fue gracias a los entrenamientos de Vados.- Decía Lucy humilde.

-Wendy ¿Y exactamente qué fue esa apariencia? Parecías un verdadero ángel.- Le decía Angel.

-Mi máximo poder.- Respondió Wendy como si nada dejándolos un poco estupefactos.

-¡¿Usaste tu máximo poder contra esa pobre niña?!- Preguntaron un poco exaltados poniendo nerviosa a Wendy.

-¿Qué podía hacer? Todos sabemos que si Jerez-sama ordena, nosotros obedecemos.- Respondió Wendy un poco decaída.

-Cierto.- Dijeron todo comprensivos.

Mientras en otra zona del bar, Gohan estaba decaído mientras Bardock y Vegeta lo regañaban por haber sido tan tonto como para haber traído un Saibaman en lugar de alguien fuerte y poner en alto el orgullo de Saiyajin, Goku y la abuela Gine trataban de calmarlos, mientras Gine llegaba en un portal, trayendo a Mirai-Gohan y Erza K.

-Cabeza hueca.- Le decía Vegeta a Gohan.

-Hasta el otro Gohan comprende mas el orgullo de un Saiyajin.- Le decía Bardock a Gohan.

-¿Qué pasó?.- Preguntó Mirai-Gohan al ver que lo regañaban.

-Cosas de Saiyajin.- Respondió la abuela Gine.

-Erza que bueno que estás aquí, ven.- Le dijo Eileen a Erza K. llevándosela junto a Pan. -Pan, cierra los ojos.- Le dijo confundiéndola pero obedeció y Erza K. confundida fue la primera en quedarse estupefacta al ver a otra Erza. -Abre los ojos.- Le dijo y Pan los abrió quedándose muy impactada.

-¡Ahora tengo tres mamás!.- Gritó Pan sorprendida.

-¿Mamá?.- Preguntó Mirai-Erza totalmente confundida e impactada.

-¿Qué significa ésto?.- Preguntó Erza K. confundida.

-Viene de otra linea de tiempo, como Gohan.- Le explicó Erza B.

-Ya veo, entonces ella es hija tuya.- Le decía Mirai-Erza sonriéndole a Pan.

-¿Y ella?.- Preguntó Erza K. por Morgiana que se escondía detrás un poco avergonzada.

-Morgiana, mi hermana pequeña.- Presentó Erza B. dejando a Erza K. algo estupefacta.

-No nos une la sangre, Eileen y Erza me adoptaron como hija y hermana.- Dijo Morgiana y Erza K. entendió.

-¡Tengo otra tía!.- Decía Pan feliz haciéndolas reír.

-¡Barril surf!- Escucharon a Natsu gritar, viendo que iba en barriles rodando hasta que chocó.

-Parece divertido.- Dijo Gray uniéndose surfeando en barriles hasta que cayó haciendo reír a todos.

-Yo también.- Dijeron las tres Erza surfeando en barriles hasta que chocaron, haciendo reír a todos hasta a Pan.

-A ustedes les hace falta equilibrio y maestría para hacer algo así.- Dijo Beerus pero él iba también surfeando en barriles dejando a todos estupefactos hasta que chocó aunque él no cayó.

**Cementerio de dragones.**

-Te digo que últimamente la princesa está un poco paranoica, además, enviarnos a vigilar el cementerio de dragones, ¿Qué se supone que debamos hacer aquí?.- Se quejaba un chica de cabellos rosas, Cosmos.

-Deja ya de quejarte, y que no se te ocurra hablar mal de la princesa, sabes que tu cabeza rodará si sigues así.- Le advirtió otro tipo, con algo de sobrepeso, llevando una botella en su mano y otra en su boca, Neppa.

-Cosmos, Neppa, Uosuke, Kamika, manténganse alerta, no es una simple misión de patrullaje, la princesa tiene la certeza de que Tártaros está por el cementerio, si es así...- Decía quien parecía ser el líder, Kama.

-Los Caballeros Garou deben hacer su trabajo como ejecutores.- Terminó Kamika seria pero dando una sonrisa. -Aunque siendo sinceros me habría gustado ver el Daimatou Enbu, dicen que hay una mujer que usa el papel para atacar.- Decía.

-Hay alguien más aquí.- Dijo Uosuke, poniéndose todos serios. -Efecto Terrenal: Territorio de Hielo.- Dijo y todo se congeló.

-AAAAhhh, rayos, mis pies quedaron pegados al suelo.- Escucharon una voz y al ir vieron a una chica con orejas de conejo.

-Esa marca, Tártaros, tal como se sospechaba.- Dijo Kama serio. -¿Cuáles son sus intenciones aquí?.- Preguntó serio pero la chica sólo sonrió. -Comprendo, si así será, Uosuke.- Ordenó.

-Como diga, Técnica Ejecutora: Territorio del Desmayo Agónico.- Dijo Uosuke y múltiples instrumentos de tortura y ejecución aparecieron, poniendo nerviosa a la chica.

-¿No creen que ese tipo de cosas están de mas con un linda dama?.- Escucharon una voz y de repente el hielo comenzó a ser succionado hasta desaparecer, todos quedaron sorprendidos pero se pusieron en guardia para atacar y de la nada ya estaban congelados. -¿Estás bien? Lamy.- Preguntó.

-Silver.- Decía Lamy sonriendo comenzando a girar.

-Vaya, sabía de tu magia de hielo, honestamente creí que eras un inútil.- Le decía Esdeath y Silver rió.

-Aun me falta por avanzar.- Decía Silver.

-¿Y qué hacemos con ellos? Podría trabajar en hacerlos demonios, pero eso llevaría días, aunque las chicas no me molestaría en convertirlas en el más feo de los insectos.- Decía Lamy con un rostro de desagrado.

-Hay un problema, escuché que los enviaron a vigilar el cementerio, si es así esperarán reportes de ellos, si nos deshacemos de ellos, sabrán que algo sucede aquí.- Decía Silver.

-Te escuchas como si quisieras salvarles la vida.- Comentó Esdeath.

-¿En serio? Yo creí que sonaba mas bien como un no quiero que nos jodan el plan.- Respondió Silver con algo de broma y Esdeath sonrió.

-Se me ocurre algo qué hacer con estos instrumentos de tortura que nos obsequiaron generosamente... Libera al gordo.- Ordenó Esdeath con una sonrisa sádica.

**Día 4 del Daimatou Enbu.**

-Damas y caballeros, sean bienvenidos al cuarto día del Daimatou Enbu, el día de hoy, tenemos ¡Batalla Naval!.- Presentó Lola mientras en el centro de la arena se miraba una esfera de agua, emocionando a todos.

-Sorprendente, tengo curiosidad por saber cómo le hicieron, me encantaría tener una piscina así en casa.- Decía Bulma curiosa, ilusionada y emocionada.

-Hoy el invitado especial es, de Fairy Tail, Gine.- Presentó Yajima.

-Hola a todos.- Les decía la abuela Gine feliz, mientras todos estaban confundidos.

-¿Qué Gine no era aquella otra chica?.- Se preguntaron muchos del público.

-Gine es mi adorada nieta.- Dijo Gine y a todos se les cayó la boca.

-¡Pero si eres muy joven y muy linda como para que ella sea tu nieta!.- Gritó el público impactado.

-Ay, muchas gracias.- Dijo Gine algo sonrojada y divertida.

-Oigan.- Escucharon a Bardock que lanzó una esfera de Ki al cielo creando tremenda explosión. -Cualquier sabandija que se le ocurra acercarse a ella, le va a ir muy mal.- Comenzó poniendo nerviosos a todos que asintieron asustados.

-¿Qué rayos es ese tipo?.- Se preguntaban algunos en los gremios al ver su demostración de poder en la amenaza, pero viendo la gran similitud entre Bardock, Goku y Goten quedando algo estupefactos.

-Jojo, tienes a alguien fuerte que te protege.- Le comentó Yajima.

-Sí, él ha sido así siempre.- Decía Gine feliz. -Incluso con nuestra nieta, si alguien intenta acercársele, tendría que derrotarlo a él, a mi hijo y a su Maestro Vegeta.- Dijo divertida avergonzando a los mencionados, pero Goku reía.

-"Sólo el más fuerte tiene derecho a estar con ella ¿eh?".- Pensaba Sting.

-Mejor sigan con los juegos.- Dijo Son Gine algo avergonzada y molesta.

-Me robaste las palabras, continuando, las reglas para el juego de hoy, los participantes que salgan de la esfera de agua, será descalificado, pero, hay truco, cuando queden dos participantes, si alguno de los dos sale antes de cinco minutos, recibirá el último puesto.- Explicó Lola.

-Por el hecho de que se trata de agua, supongo que he de ir a lucirme.- Dijo Jenny pasando a un traje de baño, por parte de Blue Pegasus.

-Déjenme a mi ésto.- Dijo Levia avanzando en traje de baño, de Mermaid Heel.

-Hoy voy a conseguir los puntos que perdí ayer.- Dijo Sherria de Lamia Scale, con traje de baño.

-Voy a compensar la derrota de ayer.- Dijo Yeager por parte de Cuatro Cerberus.

-Vaya, supongo que es mi turno.- Dijo Mirajane con su típica sonrisa en traje de baño, Fairy Tail B.

-Siendo agua recomendaría a Juvia, pero quién sabe dónde se metió esa chica.- Comentó Gajeel.

-A como van las cosas, dudo que pueda demostrarle a Goku mis habilidades si no es ahora, así que iré.- Por parte de Fairy Tail A, Eileen Belserion en traje de baño.

-Ésto sin duda es fanservice para el público, bueno, de igual manera me encargare de machacar a todas hasta que no les quede poder mágico para moverse.- Dijo Esdeath caminando a la esfera de agua también en traje de baño.

-Ésto es hermoso, se ha convertido en un espectáculo de lucha en traje de baño entre bellezas... Saquen a ese tipo de ahí.- Decía Lola haciendo enojar a Yeager.

-Goku, apoye a Eileen.- Le dijo Morgiana, Goku la vio y le sonrió.

-Cierto, ¡Eileen, buena suerte!.- Gritó Goku llamándole la atención sonrojándola un poco.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿No dirá nada por su tarje?.- Preguntó Morgiana confundiendo a Goku, Gine y Mirai-Erza sólo la miraron.

-Pues bueno, ¡Te queda bien esa ropa!- Gritó Goku alegrándola pero dejándola muy roja.

-Mucho mejor.- Le comentó Morgiana y Goku le sonrió.

**Esfera de agua.**

-Que empiece la batalla naval.- Dijo Lola dando comienzo.

-Lo siento, pero, el agua es mi terreno.- Dijo Levia creando un torbellino de agua que hizo girar a la mayoría. Sin notar que alguien comenzó a girar.

-Evil Explotion.- Mirajane en su forma demonio creó un tornado de agua que contrarrestó el de Levia chocando ambos mientras algunas trataban de escapar de la fuerza del choque.

-Mi oportunidad.- Dijo Jenny y sin que Yeager se diera cuenta fue pateado siendo mandado fuera de la esfera.

-Wild...- Dijeron Cuatro Cerberus estupefactos.

-No son las únicas participando.- Dijo Sherria usando su aire negro y atacando a Eileen.

-Lo siento, chica, objetivo equivocado.- El aire de Sherria desapareció, confundiéndola y de pronto apareció fuera de la esfera quedando todos confundidos.

-Como sospechaba, mi aire no funciona bajo el agua.- Decía Sherria desanimada.

-¿Quién crees que le enseñó el Deus Zero a Wendy?.- Preguntó Eileen.

-Bien hecho, Sherria.- Le animó Wendy desde su lugar alegrando un poco a Sherria.

-Te haré girar.- Escuchó a Ooba Babasaama poniéndose muy nerviosa.

-Nada mal para una anciana.- Dijo Jenny tratando de ofenderla para provocarla y aprovechar, pero antes de atacarla, sintió cómo le daban una patada en las costillas seguido de más golpes pero después apareció cayendo fuera de la esfera de agua, mientras sus compañeros iban preocupados por ella y Wendy iba a auxiliarla.

-Vaya, ¿tele-transportación? ¿Buscabas los puntos? ¿O quizá salvarla de la tortura a golpes?.- Preguntó Esdeath con burla y Eileen se le quedó viendo.

Cuando la explosión de agua se hizo mucho más fuerte, Mirajane casi sale pero Levia sí salió quedando fuera y molestándose por haber sido vencida, pero después sonrió al ver que Mirajane era realmente fuerte. Volteando todos a ver que sólo quedaban tres participantes.

-Sorprendente, en menos de cuatro minutos salieron casi todas, solo quedan Sabertooth y ambos Fairy Tail. ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Se unirán para vencer al gremio rival o decidirán enfrentarse?- Decía Lola emocionado mientras el público gritaba y otros permanecían serios.

-Cada una va a demostrar cuál de las dos es más fuerte, ya que tienen a alguien que las observa y ellas quieren impresionarlos, sin embargo, hay algo con esa mujer de Sabertooth.- Dijo Gine un poco seria.

-Quiero pedirles algo.- Habló Esdeath confundiendo a todos. -Olvídense de su patético orgullo de magos, ambas me atacarán como equipo.- Pidió para sorpresa de todos. -Es más, jueces, declarenlo como una regla, Fairy Tail o Sabertooth, ¿Cuál de los dos caerá?.- Todos se le quedaron viendo a su sonrisa arrogante.

**Gradas.**

-Si no nos hubiesen expulsado, creo que Bambi habría participado en ese concurso de trajes de baño.- Decía Meninas.

-Como si me importara.- Respondió Bambietta indiferente.

-Esa mujer, desde el principio me a dado algo de mala espina.- Decía Candice.

-A mi me parece divertido, estoy interesada en ver más de ésto.- Comentaba Meninas.

-¿A caso quieres seguir jugando a la casita de magos?.- Preguntó Bambietta.

-Tal vez.- Respondió Meninas mientras miraban la pelea.

**Esfera de agua.**

-Pareces muy confiada en ti misma.- Le dijo Eileen seria.

-Con una de nosotras basta, sigamos jugando con las reglas originales.- Respondió Mirajane con su típica sonrisa inocente.

-Chica, tú, me molestas.- Dijo Esdeath confundiendo a Mirajane. -Una mocosa jugando a ser un demonio, me molestas.- Mirajane en cosa de nada ya tenía su forma Sitri rodeada de fuego que hasta el agua a su alrededor se quemó y estacas de hielo que se dirigían a ella.

-Si seguimos con las reglas originales, tendrás ventaja para poder ganar, ya que ambas estaremos peleando entre nosotras.- Respondió Eileen también con un tono arrogante a lo que Esdeath comenzó a reír.

-Que graciosas son.- Reía Esdeath. -Hagamos algo divertido entonces; Si no lo hacen así, cuando ésto termine, me quedaré con las vidas de aquella chica alvina y de la chica pelirroja.- Amenazó sorprendiendo a todos.

-Eso es una amenaza a la vida de los espectadores, está prohibido semejante barbaridad.- Dijo Yajima muy serio.

-De acuerdo.- Se escuchó a la princesa hablar para sorpresa de todos. -Fairy Tail se vuelve un sólo equipo, y ya que deseas algo como enfrentarte a ambas, por esta ocasión se les permitirá permanecer a las dos.- Declaró Hisui y a Esdeath se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara.

-"Con ésto será suficiente para mostrarle que con nosotros no se juega."- Dijo Son Gine.

-"No sé qué tan poderosas sean las tres, pero confiaré en su criterio." Respondió Hisui.

-"Gracias, princesa."- Agradeció Gohan.

-Eileen, Mira, demuestrenle a la anciana de las nieves de qué está hecho Fairy Tail.- Les habló Son Gine a lo que ambas sonrieron, mientras el público la observaban.

-Ya comprendo.- Dijo Eileen alzando sus manos, la esfera de agua flotó sobre la Domus Flau y se hizo más grande, los espectadores ahora sólo dependían de la Lacrima Vision para ver la pelea. -Ahora podremos pelear con todo.- Dijo Eileen arrogante mientras su cuerpo brillaba pasando a su Dragon Force.

-Nadie, amenaza la vida de mi hermanita.- Dijo Mirajane muy molesta mientras su cuerpo se rodeaba en llamas. -Mirajane Hildegarn.- Esdeath sonrió.

-Así se habla.- Esdeath tenía el puño de Eileen el la cara saliendo disparada sin poder detenerse.

Esdeath creó un muro de hielo en la orilla de la esfera de agua chocando en éste cuando una llamarada se dirigió a viéndose una gran explosión que dejó a todos sorprendidos, viendo a Mirajane y Eileen de pie notándose enojadas.

-En serio ¿Cómo le hace para crear fuego dentro del agua?.- Preguntaba Lola.

-El fuego de Hildegarn, es un fuego más caliente que el del mismo infierno.- Le comentó Gine confundiendo a todos por el mencionado pero impactados de tal fuego.

Cientos de estacas se formaron y salieron disparadas, Mirajane se volvió humo y las estacas sólo pasaban a través de ella mientras con Eileen éstas desaparecían antes de llegar a ella.

Esdeath, con quemaduras y heridas, llegó detrás de Eileen dándole una estocada con su espada, pero Eileen puso la mano donde dio la espada y ésta se rompió dejando a Esdeath algo sorprendida para después retroceder.

-¿Segura que dos contra una es justo para ti?.- Preguntó Eileen seria a lo que Esdeath se notaba enojada pero de pronto puso una sonrisa sádica.

-Interesante, fascinante, ¡ésto es lo más excitante que me ha pasado desde que desperté!.- Exclamó Esdeath pareciendo excitada. De pronto todo hasta fuera del agua se empezó a poner frío, el agua comenzó a ponerse muy fría.

-Mira, yo me encargaré de ella.- Dijo Eileen y Mira asintió.

Esdeath tenía espadas de hielo en sus manos lanzándose contra Eileen que las bloqueó con dos espadas, una negra y otra blanca comenzando a realizar choques de espada una contra la otra, en un rápido movimiento, Esdeath logró pasar sus defensas alcanzando su cuello pero para su sorpresa, las escamas de Eileen en su cuello funcionaron como armadura.

-Kenryu no Hoko.- Eileen lanzó su rugido y Esdeath salió disparada, creando otro muro para no salir y causando una explosión.

**Sabertooth.**

-Oye, oye, incluso el Maestro tiene respeto por Esdeath, ¿Cómo es posible que ella se encuentre en esa situación?.- Decía Orga sorprendido mientras su gremio estaba igual y Konan muy seria.

-No recuerdo que alguien le haya hecho frente.- Decía Rufus también sorprendido.

-Esdeath va a perder.- Dijo Konan seria para sorpresa de Sabertooth, más al ver que estaba más seria que de costumbre.

-Ella y tú llegaron juntas a Sabertooth, así que debo suponer que la conoces mejor como para decir eso.- Comentó Lector.

-"Puede que incluso ella comience el ataque...".- Pensaba Konan mirando seria.

**Esfera de agua.**

-Jaja, se pone cada vez más interesante, pero, lamento decirles que ésto se terminará ahora.- Dijo Esdeath con heridas mientras el agua llegaba a algunos grados bajo cero. De eso, Esdeath comenzó a atacarla, para su sorpresa Eileen no pudo esquivarla, comenzando a golpearla.

-El agua está demasiado fría, aun no llega a su punto de congelación, pero es suficiente para volverlas más lentas.- Explicó Yajima.

-Si eso sigue así les dará una hipotermia antes de que se decida un ganador.- Comentó Lola.

-No se preocupen.- Dijo Gine confundiendo a la audiencia y de pronto la Lacrima Vision mostró cómo Eileen comenzó a defenderse y a comenzar a atacar a Esdeath hasta que la hizo retroceder de una patada.

-Me tomó desprevenida, esperaba que sólo pudieses usar hielo, pero por lo visto, también controlas la temperatura del agua.- Decía Eileen mientras Esdeath sonreía.

-Perfecto, más que perfecto, así es como debe de ser, sólo los fuertes deben de prevalecer.- Dijo Esdeath mostrándose más sádica.

-Esta mujer, no entiende que somos superiores a ella, seguirá peleando hasta la muerte.- Dijo Eileen seria.

-Vaya, ¿Qué les hace pensar que estoy peleando seria contra ustedes? La realidad es que sólo me estoy divirtiendo.- Respondió Esdeath a su comentario y ambas abrieron sus ojos.

-Comprendo, como ayer, usan la energía de la pelea.- Susurró Mirajane a lo que Eileen asintió.

-Pero creo que ya fue suficiente de divertirme con ustedes, voy a machacarlas hasta que no quede poder mágico en ustedes.- Dijo Esdeath sádica, a lo que ambas se prepararon. -Mahapadma.- Esdeath pronunció su técnica.

Lo siguiente que se vio fue a Eileen y Mirajane completamente golpeadas y cayendo, Eileen incluso tenía estacas atravesando su cuerpo, todos quedaron impactados por cómo pasó de un momento a otro, mientras otros estaban muy serios.

-¿Qué pasó? Fue tan rápido que nadie vio nada.- Decía Lola impactado.

-Ésto, no fue velocidad.- Dijo Gine seria confundiéndolos.

-Esa mujer.- Dijo Jerez muy seria.

-No fue completo, fue como si se hubiese creado un área del tamaño del continente, donde pasó eso o mejor dicho, donde se detuvo.- Explicó Vados dejando a los dioses serios.

-Tampoco duró tanto como para crear graves repercusiones.- comentó Whis.

-Ya veo, no está viajando ni alterándolo, por lo que no es un delito, pero aun así.- Dijo Beerus serio, los que los escucharon estaban confundidos, pero algunos se dieron una idea de lo que pasó, ya que antes lo vieron con Gine.

Esdeath sonreía viéndolas caer, pero no se esperó que Mira se recuperó y sostuvo a Eileen que seguía consciente y escupía sangre de su boca.

-Puedo curarme, sólo necesito tiempo.- Dijo Eileen sacando las estacas con cuidado y tosiendo.

-Me sorprenden, tuve que usar toda mi fuerza para poder golpearlas y causarles daño, sinceramente no esperaba que siguieran conscientes.- Escucharon a Esdeath. -"La piel de esa mujer era jodidamente dura, y la chica que se cree demonio, no pude atravesarla.".- Pensaba Esdeath notándose que sus puños y pies estaban dañados.

-Sal, tú ya demostraste de lo que eres capaz, ahora es mi turno, cúrate.- Le dijo Mirajane, Eileen la vio para objetar.

-Dámela, la llevaré con Wendy.- Escucharon a Goku llamando la atención de las tres, al verlo fuera de la esfera de agua.

-No puede irse, si se va, significa que se rinde, y la vida de la mocosa pelirroja, la tomaré.- Dijo Esdeath seria y la miraron.

-Tranquilízate, aun te queda alguien a quien enfrentar, y te lo advierto, si intentas algo contra Erza, o algún otro de mis amigos, acabarás cavando tu tumba.- Amenazó Goku serio sorprendiendo hasta a sus hijos.

-Vaya no lo había visto así desde que Freezer mató a Krilin.- Dijo Gohan sorprendido.

-Llévela con Wendy.- Le dijo Mirajane a lo que Goku asintió y después Mirajane volteó a Esdeath que sonreía arrogante.

-Creo que fue suficiente, deberíamos detener el encuentro, además esa mujer.- Decía Yajima serio.

-¿Esa mujer qué? El mundo pertenece a los fuertes, no es mi culpa que esa mujer resultara ser débil, cállate y sigue sentado en tu silla, anciano.- Dijo Esdeath amenazante.

-No lo cancelen.- Dijo Mirajane seria llamando la atención de todos. -Dices que el mundo pertenece a los fuertes, pero, tú eres una debilucha.- Comentó dejando a Esdeath mirándola.

-Demuéstrame que es así, si ganas significa que eres fuerte y yo débil, eso es lo único que se demuestra en una pelea.- Dijo Esdeath preparándose y Mirajane sonrió para su confusión.

-Mi magia, Take Over, me permite usar los poderes demoníacos de los demonios a los que me he enfrentado.- Dijo Mirajane mientras un aura rosa la rodeaba.

-¿Ah sí? No me digas, ¿entonces usarás mis poderes contra mi?.- Preguntó Esdeath.

-No.- Respondió Mirajane confundiéndola. -Para controlar mis poderes, tuve qué investigar, y entre tantos libros un día leí una historia interesante, sobre cuando Zeref destruía el mundo con sus Etherias.- Comentó, ésto llamó la atención de todos, sobre todo Esdeath y Konan.

-Oh, va a usar eso.- Dijo Lissana confundiendo a muchos.

-La historia decía, que Zeref intentaba reunir energía para liberar a un demonio llamado Majin Boo.- Eso hizo que las Etherias abrieran sus ojos con impacto, mientras el público estaba confundido.

Mirajane gritó el aura rosa se intensificó, y muchos sintieron una tremenda oscuridad emanando de Mirajane, Esdeath estaba impactada al igual que los demás Etherias a los alrededores, mirando los acontecimientos por la Lacrima Vision. Hasta que Mirajane se reveló con su nueva forma.

-Take Over, Majin Boo.- Dijo Mirajane con su nueva forma sorprendiendo a todos, Mirajane se tornó de color rosa en todo su cuerpo, las ropas que traía eran las que usa Boo incluyendo el chaleco, pero sin la capa, orejas puntiagudas, su cabello seguía siendo blanco, aunque ahora sus ojos eran negros y sus pupilas amarillas.

-O simplemente puedes llamarlo, Majin Mirajane.- Dijo Mirajane y Esdeath sólo estaba entre sorprendida e incrédula.

**Cubo, Tártaros.**

-Está bromeando ¿Cierto?.- Preguntó Lamy mientras Mard Geer estaba impactado.

-Zeref-sama.- Habló Keyes mientras Zeref estaba extrañamente serio.

-Ni siquiera Zeref-sama vio a Majin Boo, sólo Babidi lo conocía, ¿Quién rayos es esa chica?.- Comentó Kurumi seria.

**Daimatou Enbu.**

-Mentirosa, un simple mago no podría si quiera acercarse a algo que el mismo Zeref clasificó como peligroso, algo que incluso el maestro de Zeref clasificó como el demonio más poderoso del universo.- Dijo Esdeath notándose enojada, palabras que incluso llamaron la atención del consejo.

-Pues pruebalo.- Retó Mirajane y Esdeath se enojó.

Esdeath creó un sin fin de lanzas de hielo y las lanzó con todo contra Mirajane que sólo las recibía atravesándola y destrozando su cuerpo en el acto, dejando impactados a todos de ver el cuerpo de Mirajane hecho pedazos, pero de pronto, cada pedazo se movió por sí solo hasta volver a unirse dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-Lo es, Majin Boo, es un demonio que puede poner a todo el universo en peligro.- Mirajane tenía el puño en el estómago de Esdeath que vio que Mirajane ni se movió, su brazo se estiró toda la distancia.

Rodeando y atrapando a Esdeath, acercándola a ella y propinándole un fuerte golpe en la cara, seguido de más golpes que Esdeath ni siquiera podía bloquear hasta que de un golpe de mazo salió disparada contra un muro de hielo que ella misma creó mientras Esdeath se levantaba con mucho esfuerzo.

-No te esfuerces, ya se terminó, ésta es sólo una demostración de lo fuerte que es Fairy Tail, cualquier intento de agresión contra cualquiera de nosotros o de alguna persona inocente, saldrá caro.- Dijo Mirajane seria y antes de que Esdeath dijera algo. -Conviértete en chocolate.- Dijo para confusión de todos y total sorpresa al ver que la convirtió en chocolate.

-¿Qué?.- Se preguntaron todos.

-Es sólo temporal, no hay de qué preocuparse.- Les dijo Gine.

-Bueno si es así, sólo queda decir, ¡Fairy Tail gana!- Gritó Lola y todos gritaron de emoción, pero muchos otros estaban serios.

**Arena de combate.**

-¿Cómo está Eileen?.- Preguntó Mirajane llegando con una barra de chocolate con la forma de Esdeath en su mano.

-Está bien, por sus habilidades curativas y el hecho de que Wendy la curara rápido no pasó nada.- Respondió Son Gine

-Lo siento, creo que te decepcioné.- Le dijo Eileen a Goku.

-No te disculpes, a todos nos tomó desprevenidos, creo que estuviste fabulosa, me alegra ver que estás bien.- Respondió Goku sonriendo a lo que Eileen le sonrió.

-Es sorprendente hasta dónde llegó el congelamiento de Esdeath.- Dijo Wendy seria. -No fue que se haya movido rápido, congelo a tal grado, que congeló el tiempo.- Comentó Wendy sorprendiendo a todos.

-No fue que Eileen fuese más débil, fue que al no defenderse, le pasó lo mismo que a mi con Majin Boo.- Decía Son Gine.

-Creo que hasta ella se cansa por hacerlo, sus ataques se volvieron más débiles y ya no volvió a usar esa técnica.- Comentó Mirajane.

-Entonces también fue que ella usó todo su poder para dañarlas, ¿Ves? Tú no fuiste para nada decepcionante, fue que ella hizo trampa.- Motivaba Goku a Eileen que sonreía a su comentario.

-¿Les molestaría devolvérmela?.- Escucharon a Konan volteando a verla.

Gohan tomó la tableta de chocolate de Esdeath y se la dio a Konan que estiró su mano tomándola pero Gohan no la soltó quedándosele viendo a Konan.

-Durará al menos hasta la noche... Escucha, a diferencia de Esdeath, no siento que haya tanta maldad en ti.- Dijo Gohan soltando la tableta. -Cualquier cosa que planeen, nosotros los detendremos, así que piensa de una vez, de qué lado vas a estar.- Le dijo Gohan, Konan sólo lo vio y se retiró.

-¿Está bien dejarla?.- Preguntó Gine, Gohan volteó y sonrió.

-Como quieras.- Le respondió Gine.

-Necesito que ambos equipos nos reunamos, hay que hablar.- Les dijo Makarov a lo que todos asintieron.

**Pasillos.**

-Bien, el asunto es éste, como Raven Tail fue descalificado, los jueces dijeron que para que las peleas de parejas, sean parejas, debemos unir los equipos, osea que el equipo B se retirará, y el equipo se quedará con los puntos del equipo con menor puntuación.- Comentaba Makarov dejando a los participantes un poco desconcertados.

-Eso nos deja con 43 puntos y a Sabertooth con 48, siendo el primero.- Dijo Erza analítica.

-Con los puntos del equipo B tendríamos 52.- Comentó Laxus.

-A quién le importa, hay que ganar y ya.- Dijo Natsu como si nada a lo que sonrieron.

-Comprendo, decídanse ustedes, yo ya no participaré.- Dijo Gohan para sorpresa de todos. -Ahora es momento de que ustedes defiendan el gremio.- Comentó a lo que todos sonrieron.

-Entonces hagamos que el equipo sea, el más fuerte, uno al que nadie pueda vencer.- Dijo Natsu a lo que todos asintieron.

**Arena de combate.**

-Entonces, me informan que el nuevo equipo de Fairy Tail está completo, con los nuevos equipos, el emparejamiento quedaría de la siguiente manera.- Decía Lola.

Blue Pegasus vs Lamia Scale

Cuatro Cerberus vs Mermaid Heel

Sabertooth vs Fairy Tail

-Creo que dijeron que era un combate de 2 contra 2 ¿Cierto? Que emocionante.- Decía Gine emocionada.

-De nuevo Fairy Tail contra Sabertooth, supongo que a la administración les está sacando provecho a la rivalidad de ambos gremios, como lo hacían con Raven Tail.- Decía Lola.

-Y aquí viene el nuevo equipo de Fairy Tail.- Dijo Yajima mientras el público gritaba emocionado.

-No hay forma de que este equipo pierda.- Decía Mirajane entre su gremio.

-Hasta a mi se me dificultaría ganarle a cualquiera de ellos.- Dijo Erza entre ellos.

-Y yo que quería seguir luciéndome, sólo participé el primer día y no hice mucho.- Decía Gray un poco desanimado.

-Sí, a mi también se me hizo aburrido pelear contigo.- Le dijo Minerva sarcástica a lo que Gray sonrió.

-Querían conocerlo, ¿no es así? El poder de un dragón.- Dijo Wendy sonriendo.

-Éste es el equipo más fuerte.- Dijo Mavis. El público gritaba de emoción.

Saliendo, Natsu Dragneel, Acni Marvell, Eileen Belserion, Laxus Dreyar y Gajeel Redfox, emocionando a todo el público que gritaba de emoción.

-¡Son todos Dragon Slayers!.- Gritó Lola impactado a lo que se emocionaron más.

-De abucheos el primer día, a grandes alabanzas, en sólo cuatro días, recuperaron su antigua gloria, bien por ti, Ma-boo.- Dijo Yajima sonriendo.

Mientras los equipos de los diferentes gremios observaban al nuevo equipo, algunos sonriendo, otros serios, y algunos emocionados por empezar con el combate.

-Princesa, llegó un mensaje de los Caballeros Garou.- Le comentó Riana dándoselo.

-Que extraño, dicen que no hay absolutamente nada de qué preocuparse, sigue siendo un cementerio con solamente huesos, que ni siquiera hay rastros de algún poder mágico ni nada por el estilo.- Dijo Hisui extrañada dándole el mensaje a Riana y después ella a Arcadios.

-Y más raro aun, esta letra es de Neppa, no del capitán Kama.- Dijo Arcadios dudoso.

-Normalmente es el capitán Kama quien da los reportes y mensajes.- Comentó Riana seria.

-Vayan con Gohan y Gine, y llévenlos al cementerio, creo que algo está sucediendo ahí abajo.- Ordenó Hisui, a lo que asintieron y se retiraron, dejando a Hisui pensativa para después voltear a Sabertooth.

**Fin del capítulo 22.**

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**laurenlmprincess: No contaban con el poder de Fairy Tail, tendrán que ingeniárselas o cesar.**

**Nico2000: Es un gusto que el fanfic te esté gustando así.**

**Guest: Para eso hay que esperar sólo un poco más.**

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	23. Batallas destinadas

**Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Dragon Ball Super como Fairy Tail y otros animes y video-juegos mencionados y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**Dos Saiyajin en un mundo mágico.**

**Capítulo 23: Batallas destinadas.**

La batalla naval terminó, Fairy Tail fue unido en un solo equipo participante. Ahora las batallas por parejas daba comienzo, como primer encuentro, Lamia Scale vs Blue Pegasus. Jura Neekis y Toph Neekis por parte de Lamia Scale, se dirigían al centro de la arena. Mientras que por parte de Blue Pegasus Ichiya caminaba al lado de un sujeto disfrazado de conejo, confundiendo a todos.

-¿Quién es?.- Se preguntaban todos.

-Es conejo, es un miembro de reserva de Blue Pegasus.- Respondió Lola pero todos seguían igual.

-¿Estás lista ?.- Le preguntó Jura a Toph.

-Por supuesto.- Respondió Toph con confianza.

-Ahora, Conejo, es hora de que te reveles.- Dijo Ichiya.

La intriga y el suspenso se hizo presente en todos mientras el Conejo se mostraba, quedando todos pálidos al ver lo que era, del disfraz de conejo salió un Exceed con la cara de Ichiya.

-Ataque doble de hombres atractivos.- Dijo Ichiya mientras todos estaban estupefactos.

-¿Pero qué es esa cosa?.- Dijo Jerez.

-Nichiya, uno de los Exceed que sobrevivieron.- Respondió Lily.

-Jerez-sama, por favor no destruya este planeta.- Pidió Lucy al ver su rostro de desagrado.

-Es hora Nichiya, de mostrarles la fuerza de nuestra belleza...- Ichiya iba a motivarlo pero en ese momento, ambos fueron aplastados por rocas quedando de nuevo estupefactos.

-Al menos déjales terminar su presentación.- Le dijo Jura a Toph que se confundió.

-Que raro, sentí que todos, hasta tú, estaban aterrados, así que actué rápido.- Respondió Toph y todos se pusieron pálidos.

-Lamia Scale gana.- Dijo la abuela Gine sin ánimos.

-Pasemos al siguiente combate.- Dijo Yajima sin comentar nada de la anterior batalla.

-Bien, después del trauma, digo, la batalla, tenemos a Cuatro Cerberus vs Mermaid Heel.- Dijo Lola y todos se emocionaron.

-Un combate entre el gremio de sólo para hombres vs el gremio de sólo para mujeres.- Comentó Yajima.

-Será interesante, los concursantes son; de Cuatro Cerberus, Rocky y Zirconis.- Presentó Gine mientras ambos avanzaban sonriendo. -Y de Mermaid Heel, Motherglare y Levia.- Presentó mientras ambas avanzaban hasta llegar al centro.

-Los cuatro son novatos en sus gremios, pero, estos días han demostrado de lo que son capaces, además de ser Dragon Slayers.- Comentaba Lola. -Que de inicio el combate.- Inició.

**Arena de combate.**

-Quién diría que nos veríamos en un encuentro así.- Comentó Rocky.

-Después de tantos años, me libre de ustedes, y hoy vuelven a mostrar sus caras.- Dijo Motherglare.

-Qué fría, por eso te dejó.- Zirconis recibió un golpe en la cara que lo hizo salir disparado chocando contra el muro sorprendiendo a todos.

La batalla comenzó, Levia dio un rugido de que Rocky respondió causando una gran explosión, para después ver que Rocky y Motherglare peleaban con los puños, que después fue respaldada por Levia peleando contra ambas, pero de eso, otro rugido llegó que los tres esquivaron pero respondieron ambas con los suyos causando otra explosión.

El público no tenía palabras o si quiera podían gritar de la emoción, sólo miraban explosiones y golpes entre los cuatro, para después ver cómo comenzaron a aparecer mini dragones que se unieron a la pelea.

-¡Genial! ¡También quiero pelear con ellos!.- Gritaba Natsu emocionado mientras todos miraban impresionados la batalla, incluidos Rogue y Sting.

-Esos tipos parecen tener control total de la magia Dragon Slayer aún con la dragonificación.- Comentó Gajeel mientras miraba cómo los mini dragones atacaban a Zirconis que con sus magia los desapareció para continuar atacando.

-Al parecer mejoraron bastante, antes y apenas podían mantener un combate los cuatro contra mi.- Dijo Eileen sorprendiendo un poco a los presentes. -Ah es verdad, nunca les dijimos, aquellos cuatro, son los dragones que enfrentaron Gohan y Gine en la misión de 100 años.- Declaró para impacto de su equipo.

**Fairy Tail.**

-Gohan, Gine.- Les llamó la atención Riana mientras miraban cómo Levia atacaba a Rocky con agua que él esquivaba para después responder con un ataque de rocas.

-¿Sucede algo?.- Preguntó Gohan.

-Eso tememos, recibimos un mensaje de que todo estaba bien en el cementerio, pero, creemos que es todo lo contrario.- Respondió Arcadios confundiéndolos.

-Normalmente los mensajes los escribe el capitán Kama, pero lo envió Neppa, y el capitán Kama es muy estricto en cuanto a sus normas.- Explicó Riana, cuando una gran explosión se miró, junto a cuatro rugidos.

-¡¿Qué significa ésto?!- Gritaron todos los espectadores mientras miraban cómo los cuatro en sus formas dragones peleaban en el aire.

**Cielo.**

Los cuatro en su forma dragón comenzaron a pelear los cuatro, Motherglare lanzó un rugido que Zirconis esquivó yendo a dar en una montaña, destruyéndola en el acto mientras todos estaban atónitos ante tal muestra de poder.

-¡Debes estar bromeando!.- Gritaban Blue Pegasus, al igual que el público.

-"Que bueno que no la hice enojar.".- Pensaba Ren recordando que enfrentó a Motherglare el primer día.

Levia iba a morder a Rocky, pero éste lo esquivó dándole un golpe con la cola que la hizo retroceder, Zirconis aprovechando la distracción le iba a dar un golpe de garra en la cara al cual Motherglare lo detuvo de la cola, dándole vueltas y lanzándolo a una zona rocosa con algunas presas de agua que estaban a las orillas de Crocus y el Domus Flau.

Con un rugido, Levia mandó a Rocky donde estaba Zirconis que logró esquivar, al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta que Levia y Motherglare se dirigían hacia ellos con intenciones de embestirlo por diferentes lados, Zirconis se quedó quieto y cuando iban a llegar a él, las esquivó, haciendo que recibieran ambas sus embestidas.

-Genial, ésto ahora parece como el antiguo nombre del Daimatou Enbu.- Comentaba la abuela Gine emocionada.

-Sin duda, ésto parece el Ryu-o-sai.- Comentó Yajima mientras en la Lacrima Vision miraban la pelea como los cuatro dragones peleaban. Hasta que el tiempo acabó y los cuatro dragones regresaron volviendo a su forma humana.

-Mermaid Heel y Cuatro Cerberus terminaron en empate.- Decía Lola pero todos aún seguían como en un tipo de trance.

-¡¿Cómo rayos es que se convirtieron en dragones?!- Gritó todo el público emocionado e intrigado.

-Comiendo frutas y verduras, así que ya saben, niños, si sus madres les dicen que es para que crezcan grandes y fuertes, no les están mintiendo.- Les dijo Motherglare mientras todos se quedaron estupefactos.

-¡Mamá! ¡Cómprame el brócoli y la coliflor que quieras! ¡Me lo comeré todo!- Gritó un niño emocionado mientras muchos reían.

**Fairy Tail.**

-Esdeath sigue hecha chocolate, si vamos a interrogar a la chica de papel crearemos un escándalo, y dudo que nos lo diga.- Decía Gohan.

-Puedo pedírselo amablemente.- Comentó Gine.

-Es lo que queremos evitar.- Le dijo Gohan.

-La verdad, creo que apoyo a Gohan, mejor vamos nosotros y detengamos lo que esté sucediendo allá abajo.- Respondió Wendy a lo que asintieron.

-Vayan ustedes, hoy será el día, así que me quedaré con ella.- Dijo Gine confundiéndolos.

-De acuerdo, suerte.- Les dijeron ambos yéndose.

-¿Día de qué?.- Preguntó Goku curioso.

-Ya lo verás.- Respondió Gine confundiendo más a todos.

**Arena de combate.**

-Eso fue mejor que todo el Daimatou Enbu.- Dijo Lola aun emocionado.

-Y que lo digas, ayer vimos una pelea contra dragones y personas muy poderosas.- Comentó Yajima.

-Me pregunto si estarán bien ellos cuatro.- Dijo Gine confundiendo a todos. -Por lo que sé, la dragonificación ciertamente te transforma en un dragón, pero tiene algunos efectos secundarios.- Comentó.

-Pues si lo han estado usando, supongo que ya lo dominaron.- Respondió Yajima y Gine asintió.

-Bien,ahora lo que muchos estaban esperando, los gremios que han estado por el título de los más fuertes, Sabertooth y Fairy Tail.- Dijo Lola volviendo a emocionar a todos.

-Natsu y Gajeel vs Sting y Rogue.- Presentó Yajima mientras los cuatro llegaban al centro.

-De nuevo, los cuatro son Dragon Slayers.- Comento Gine.

-Me preguntó si también se podrán convertir en dragones.- Decía Lola emocionado y Gine rió un poco.

-Alerta de spoiler, no pueden.- Le respondió Gine sonriendo desanimándolo. -Desconozco a los chicos de Sabertooth, aunque puedo sentir que son fuertes a su manera. Pero, en cuanto a Natsu y Gajeel, ambos entrenaron duro para traer a su gremio a su antigua gloria, te puedo asegurar que te sorprenderás.- Dijo a lo que todos se emocionaron.

**Lugar desconocido.**

**-**Entonces, Acnologia se hizo bueno ¿Eh?.- Preguntaba Weisslogia.

-Cuesta trabajo creerlo, pero supongo que se quedará quieto al tener a alguien con tanto poder como la hija de Grandine.- Dijo Skiadrum.

-No tienen de qué preocuparse, no se puede decir que Acnologia ahora es un chico bueno, pero ya no es un peligro.- Respondió Metallicana.

-Ahora mismo, sólo queda dejar avanzar a los muchachos hacia su futuro.- Dijo Igneel.

**Arena de combate.**

-He estado esperando este momento, Natsu.- Dijo Sting confiado y emocionado.

-¡Comiencen!- Se dio inicio al combate.

Sting y Rogue fueron los primeros en avanzar comenzando a golpear a Natsu Gajeel de manera sincronizada, mientras todos miraban eso sorprendidos, los fans de Sabertooth estaban emocionados, aunque los de Fairy Tail estaban confiados.

-Es el fin de ese gremio de mierda.- Decía Jiemma desde las gradas, volteando a ver a Fairy Tail. -¿Se fue la mocosa?.- Se preguntó al no verla, pero después se le quedó mirando a Minerva y notando que a pesar de la paliza a sus miembros, estaban tranquilos.

Los golpes continuaron, pateando a ambos contra el otro para darles un golpe entre los dos haciéndolos retroceder para después cada uno lanzar su rugido causando una explosión, al disiparse, vieron a Natsu y Gajeel tirados.

-Este es mi poder ahora, siempre quise enfrentarte, y superarte, porque te admiraba.- Decía Sting confiado. -"Demostraré lo fuerte que soy..."- Pensó viendo a Fairy Tail pero quedando confundido. -"No está.".- Pensó estupefacto.

-¡Sorprendente! ¡Natsu y Gajeel han sido abatidos!.- Dijo Lola emocionado.

-Pareces tranquila.- Le comentó Yajima a Gine y ésta sólo sonrió, para sorprenderse todos al verlos levantarse como si nada e indiferentes.

-No estuvo mal, pero, no creo que sea justo.- Dijo Gajeel.

-¿Qué cosa?.- Preguntó Natsu.

-Es injusto, si peleamos así ganaremos muy fácil.- Dijo Gajeel y Natsu se quedó pensante.

-Entonces yo pelearé solo.- Le dijo Natsu.

-De ninguna manera, tú retírate, yo pelearé.- Le reclamó Gajeel comenzando una discusión que los llevó a pelear entre ellos mientras todos estaban estupefactos.

-"¿De quién fue la idea de ponerlos como equipo?".- Se preguntaba todo Fairy Tail viendo la nube de polvo donde peleaban.

-¿Se burlan de nosotros?.- Preguntó Rogue serio.

-Vamos de nuevo.- Dijo Sting mientras una luz blanca lo rodeaba y a Rogue lo rodeaba la sombra, pues ambos usaron el White Drive y el Shadow Drive respectivamente.

-Eiryu no Hoko.- Rogue lanzó su rugido de nuevo, pero ahora estaba más potenciado.

-Hakuryu no Hoko.- Al igual que Rogue, Sting lanzó su rugido más potenciado.

-¡No se metan!.- Gritaron Natsu y Gajeel golpeándolos rugidos y regresandolos a unos sorprendidos Sting y Rogue causando una explosión.

-¿Qué ha pasado?.- Preguntó Lola confundido, el polvo se disipaba y ambos se levantaban, molestándose.

-Como esperaba, no fue una total decepción, pero ahora verán el poder de un verdadero Dragon Slayer.- Dijo Sting mientras tanto él como Rogue aumentaban su poder.

-Dragon Force.- Dijo Motherglare algo impresionada.

-Sí, la usó contra el dragón negro si mal no recuerdo, es un gran aumento de poder mágico.- Comentó Kagura.

-No pueden convertirse en dragones, pero son algo fuertes, sin embargo.- Decía Rocky.

-Así es, siento que los hijos de Igneel y Metallicana sólo están jugando.- Dijo Zirconis.

-Rogue, mantente al margen, yo me haré cargo.- Dijo Sting confiado sorprendiendo a todos.

-Ni hablar.- Escucharon a Natsu. -Si lo hacen así, será más fácil para nosotros.- Dijo para sorpresa de ambos, Sting sonrió y Rogue se molestó.

-Ahora que sabemos cómo pelean será incluso más fácil.- Dijo Gajeel molestándolos más.

Sting y Rogue estaban algo molestos por su arrogancia, Sting se movió rápidamente, propinándole un golpe en la cara al confiado Natsu mandándolo a volar y chocar contra un muro, dejando a todo el gremio con los ojos de plato.

-Idiota.- Le dijo Gajeel que también fue golpeado pero éste no salió volando. -Tetsuryu no Hoko.- Gajeel lanzó su rugido haciendo retroceder a Rogue.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Eso fue suerte!- Gritó Natsu recuperado y enojado, lanzándose en serio contra Sting, dándole un golpe en el estómago y haciéndolo retroceder un par de metros.

Ambos se recuperaron, mientras Natsu se lanzaba dando un golpe hacia la cara de Sting, que éste esquivo agachándose y dándole una patada a Natsu en el estómago y después una patada en la cara haciéndolo retroceder. Pero Natsu se recuperó y atacó de nuevo esta vez con su magia.

-¡Karyu no Koen!- Natsu rodeó de fuego ambas manos y juntándolas creó una gigantesca bola de fuego que la lanzó hacía Sting haciendo una gran explosión qué levantó polvo.

-Eiryu no Zangeki.- Rogue con sombras en su mano comenzó a atacar a Gajeel que esquivaba con una sonrisa burlona dándole una patada y alejándolo.

-Tetsuryuso: Kishin.- Gajeel lanzó su técnica, cuchillas de hierro que Rogue esquivaba como podía.

Sting se lanzó a atacar a Natsu a toda velocidad, propinándole una ráfaga de patadas y golpes consecutivos y después siendo mandado varios metros atrás.

-¡Hakuryu no Hoko!- Sting lanzó su rugido hacía donde cayó Natsu creando una explosión.

-¡Karyu no Shageki!- Natsu lanzó una gran cantidad de esferas de fuego desde su mano hasta Sting, con éste recibiéndolas. Los dos esquivaban los ataques hasta que acabaron reuniéndose.

-Rogue.- Dijo Sting y Rogue asintió.

-"Natsu, si no esquivas eso, acabarás herido, o quizá.".- Pensaba Konan viendo la pelea.

Mientras sus auras se intensificaban más y más para después poner Sting su mano izquierda detrás de él y Rogue su mano derecha mientras sus auras se iban a sus manos creando una esfera de magia de oscuridad y luz.

-¡Seieiryu Senga!.- Gritaron Sting y Rogue lanzando un potente rayo de magia de luz y sombra dando en ambos causando tremenda explosión que hasta el suelo de la arena se destruyó dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-Me rindo, no volveré a reparar la arena.- Dijo Toph molesta. La explosión se disipaba.

-¿Qué te pareció? ¿Lo viste, Lector?- Dijo Sting levantando su puño, mientras Lector estaba emocionado.

-Nada mal, la verdad.- Escucharon a Natsu entre el polvo con algunos arañazos igual que Gajeel.

-¿Cómo?.- Preguntó Rogue impactado.

-No te sientas mal, simplemente somos más fuertes que ustedes, no peleábamos en serio ya que queríamos divertirnos un poco, pero creo que lo mejor será terminar ya.- Respondió Gajeel.

-Más fuertes que nosotros, no nos jodas.- Dijo Sting algo molesto ya.

-Sí, nosotros somos tan fuertes que un dragón o incluso un dios temblaría ante nosotros.- Presumió Natsu dejando a muchos sorprendidos y a otros molestos, pero.

-¿Que un dios temblaría ante ustedes?.- Escucharon una voz que los puso nerviosos.

-"¿Un gato?".- Pensaron todos al ver al responsable.

-No están ni cerca de siquiera poder pararse frente a un dios, debería destruirlos por semejante falta de respeto.- Dijo Beerus serio, a Natsu y Gajeel les temblaban los pies y estaban nerviosos.

-¡Mira lo que provocas con tus idioteces!- Gritó Gajeel a Natsu.

-¡Pero si tú empezaste!.- Le gritó Natsu asustado.

-Silencio.- Dijo Beerus. -Aunque destruirlos sería un favor para sus comentarios estúpidos... usarán esa técnica.- Sentenció poniéndolos más nerviosos mientras todos seguían confundidos.

-Gine ¿Quién es él?.- Preguntó Lola.

-Ahora que lo veo, lleva ropas similares a las de la mujer que habló con Wendy.- Comentó Yajima.

-Son... Personas muy importantes.- Respondió Gine sonriendo nerviosa dejándolos igual, mientras algunos se notaban serios.

-Usar esa técnica...- Decía Gajeel desanimado. -¡Por tu estúpida boca mira cómo terminamos!.- Reclamó.

-¡Cállate!.- Gritó Natsu. -¡Yo soy el que debería estar más disgustado!.- Reclamó.

-Comienzan a terminar con mi paciencia.- Escucharon a Beerus poniéndose más nerviosos.

-Ya qué.- Dijeron ambos desanimados dándose espacio a los lados.

-Por nosotros hagan lo que quieran, demostraremos el poder de la tercera generación de Dragon Slayers.- Dijo Sting serio.

-No hay forma de que perdamos contra ustedes.- Dijo Rogue viendo que ambos levantaban sus manos.

-Oh, con que a esa técnica se refería. Ahora comprendo por qué dijo que sería su castigo.- Dijo Gine confundiendo a todos.

-Fuuuusión.- Una luz se formó cuando los vieron unir sus dedos pero todos estaban perplejos por los pasos que dieron, cuando la luz se disipó, lo que vieron los dejó aun más confundidos de lo que ya estaban. Ya que vieron a un tipo diferente donde debían estar Natsu y Gajeel. Llevando ropas similares a las que llevaban ambos pero con un peculiar chaleco, además de los diferentes pircings característicos de Gajeel y su cabello largo tenía mechones rosas.

-¿Qué rayos hicieron?.- Se preguntó Rogue.

-¿Gine?.- Preguntó Lola por una explicación.

-¿Es alguna clase de magia más avanzada que el Unison Raid?.- Preguntó Yajima y Gine asintió.

-La fusión, básicamente unieron sus cuerpos y poder formando a un nuevo individuo.- Explicó dejándolos muy sorprendidos.

-Cierto, quizá sea una fusión entre Natsu y Gajeel, pero soy completamente ajeno a ellos, mi nombre es Najeel.- Respondió la fusión.

-Sólo combinaron sus nombres.- Dijeron todos.

-No nos subestimen, ¿Creen que ahora uniendo sus poderes tendrán más oportunidad de ganar?.- Preguntó Sting enojado.

-Sin hacerlo, ellos hubiesen podido, pero por Natsu, Beerus-sama se enojó..- Respondió Najeel confundiendo a todos de ver que le temían al gato.

-Parece que tendremos que ir más allá de lo que les hemos mostrado ya, les mostraremos, de qué está hecho Sabertooth.- Comentó Rogue notándose más serio que de costumbre.

-Como sea, prepárense, ésto se terminará pronto.- Les dijo y ambos molestos se prepararon. En cosa de Nada Najeel estaba detrás de ellos mientras ambos parecían estar siendo golpeados por la nada, impresionando a todos de la velocidad.

-¿Qué pasó?.- Dijo Lola sorprendido.

**Sabertooth.**

-No inventes.- Dijo Orga.

-No recuerdo haber visto una magia así.- Comentó Rufus sorprendido cuando un brillo y explosión les llamó la atención viendo que Esdeath se levantaba pero molesta.

-¿Qué sucedió?.- Preguntó Esdeath.

-Fuiste vencida siendo convertida en chocolate, ahora pelean Sting y Rogue contra Natsu y Gajeel, aunque.- Le respondió Konan, notando Esdeath que estaba desconcertada y al voltear vio a Najeel.

-¿Quién es ese? Puedo sentir un gran poder mágico.- Preguntó Esdeath confundida y algo sorprendida.

-Natsu y Gajeel se fusionaron en uno solo.- Respondió Lector notándose preocupado, para total sorpresa de Esdeath.

**Arena de combate.**

Sting y Rogue se recuperaron, comenzando a atacar a Najeel que esquivaba y bloqueaba ataques mientras mantenía una sonrisa burlona que los molestaba más y más. Najeel en un rápido movimiento volvió su mano de metal golpeando a Sting, para después golpear a Rogue que se volvió sombra, pero en eso un relámpago cayó en Rogue haciéndole efecto. Sting volvió dando una patada que Najeel esquivó agachándose devolviendo la patada que sin soltarlo lo hizo golpear a Rogue enviando a ambos a chocar.

-Rugido del Dragon del Metal Eléctrico Ardiente.- Najeel lanzó su rugido dando donde estaban Sting y Rogue causando una gran explosión, al disiparse, se vio a Sting y Rogue inconscientes dejando a todos impactados.

-Fairy... Tail... ¡Gana!.- Gritó Lola mientras todos gritaban emocionados.

-Aun no.- Dijo Rogue levantándose con mucho esfuerzo dejando a todos algo perplejos.

-Ésto aun no acaba.- Sting también se levantaba, ambos con heridas.

-Déjenlo, ustedes no podrán ganar.- Les dijo Najeel serio. -No sólo por ser mas fuerte que ustedes, la razón por la que no podrían vencerme, es porque ustedes usan su poder para reírse de otros, nosotros usamos nuestro poder para derrotar a los que se ríen de otros.- Dijo mientras ambos sólo podían mantenerse de pie. Pero en eso, dos Exceed se pusieron frente a ambos.

-Basta, no lastimes más a Rogue.- Dijo Frosh llorando frente a él para sorpresa de todos.

-Dale tiempo, Sting se volverá más fuerte, y te derrotará.- Dijo Lector mientras muchos sonrieron a sus actos.

-Tranquilos, no es como si fuese a seguir, el encuentro terminó, luchemos de nuevo otro día, estoy seguro que ambos lados están disconformes con este resultado.- Dijo Najeel comenzando a caminar. -Sólo una cosa, si son un gremio, cuiden de sus compañeros.- Les dijo sonriendo a lo que ambos sólo cayeron de rodillas.

-Fro...- Rogue le llamó la atención.

-A Fro le da alegría ver que estás bien.- Dijo Frosh feliz.

-Sting, eres muy fuerte.- Animó Lector a lo que ambos sonrieron, tratando de levantarse pero cayeron. -No tienen remedio. -Dijo Lector mientras ambos Exceed los ayudaban.

-Y con ésto terminamos el día cuatro, mañana tendremos un descanso, para volver pasado mañana con la batalla campal.- Dijo Yajima sonriendo.

-Fue un gusto acompañarlos, fue muy divertido.- Les dijo Gine.

-Aquí están los resultados del cuarto día.- Dijo Lola.

**4o Juego.**

1-Fairy Tail B...10 - Disuelto

2-Sabertooth...8

3-Fairy Tail A...6

4-Mermaid Heel...4

7-Blue Pegasus...3

6-Lamia Scale...2

5-Cuatro Cerberus...1

**Combates.**

Lamia Scale - Blue Pegasus...10 - 0

Mermaid Heel - Cuatro Cerberus...5 - 5

Sabertooth - Fairy Tail...0 - 10

**Total 3er día.**

1-Fairy Tail...53

2-Sabertooth...48

3-Mermaid Heel...39

4-Cuatro Cerberus...24

5-Lamia Scale...22

6-Blue Pegasus...10

7-Fairy Tail B...52 - Disuelto.

-Muchas gracias y.- Lola fue interrumpido por una explosión en las gradas, no hubo heridos pero notaron que en medio estaba Jiemma muy enojado mientras la gente se alejaba de él.

-Patético, ¡Son Patéticos!.- Gritó Jiemma. -Sabertooth, somos quienes hacen los cielos rugir, los que hacen la tierra hervir, y obligamos al océano a guardar silencio, eso es Sabertooth.- Decía muy molesto.

-Maestro, sólo fue un tropezón, si Sting se vuelve más fuerte, estoy seguro que la próxima vez ganará.- Decía Lector asustado.

-¿Qué se supone que significa esa basura?.- Respondió Jiemma amenazante asustando más a Lector. -En Sabertooth no se admiten basuras perdedoras, están expulsados de Sabertooth, arranquen sus marcas de su cuerpo.- Ordenó Jiemma para sorpresa de todos y molestia de muchos.

-Oye, miserable bastardo, ven y pelea conmigo si crees que eres superior.- Dijo Najeel enojado.

-Una pelea, ¿Qué hacemos?.- Decía Lola un poco confundido y nervioso.

-Cada gremio tiene sus reglas, no estoy de acuerdo con el trato, pero, no hay nada que podamos hacer.- Respondió Yajima notándose enojado.

-Natsu, o Gajeel, o cual sea sea tu nombre.- Escucharon una voz femenina reconocida por varios.

-¡Es Najeel!.- Respondió Najeel con las reacciones de enojo de Natsu.

-De acuerdo, déjame ésto a mi, después de todo, éste es mi objetivo en el Daimatou Enbu.- Dijo y hasta Jiemma se le quedó viendo, confundiendo a la audiencia y vieron cómo apuntaba a Jiemma. -Jiemma, yo, Minerva Orland, te reto a una batalla por el puesto de Maestro del gremio Sabertooth.- Retó para sorpresa de absolutamente todos sobre todo el gremio Sabertooth.

-Miserable basura, ¿Crees que una basura como tú tiene posibilidades? Es tan lamentable que ni me molesto en llorar.- Dijo Jiemma.

-¿Huyes? Miserable basura.- Dijo Minerva a lo que Jiemma expulsó su poder, pero en vez de asustarse, Minerva sonreía.

-Lo permito.- Todos escucharon a la princesa. -Maestro Jiemma, se les permite pelear, ¿Acepta usted el reto?.- Preguntó.

-Ésto no tomará ni 10 segundos.- Dijo Jiemma saltando a la arena, que para confusión de todos, se reparó de inmediato.

-Eso... no fuimos nosotros.- Dijo Jura confundido.

-Gracias, Vados.- Susurró Minerva. -Najeel, Wendy salió, por favor llévalos con Grandine o Eileen.- Pidió, a lo que Najeel aceptó. -No se preocupen, no tienen que retirar su marca, Sabertooth cambiará para mejor.- Les dijo a los cuatro que aun la miraban sorprendidos.

**En otro lugar.**

-Oye, Dante, ven a ver ésto, al parecer tu sobrina peleará.- Le dijo Patty que miraba con palomitas el Daimatou Enbu en Lacrima Vision.

-El primer día estuvo genial, y parece que no demostró todo.- Comentó Kyrie a su lado. Dante estaba dormido en un sillón, pero disimuladamente abrió un ojo viendo.

**Arena de combate.**

-Ésto no me lo esperaba.- Dijo Lola.

-Un plus para el Daimatou Enbu, supongo que la victoria decidirá el curso que Sabertooth llevará.- Dijo Yajima.

-Minerva, estuviste entrenando y haciéndote fuerte por este día, si pierdes, te entrenaré aun más duro que antes.- Escucharon a Son Gine cruzada de brazos pero notándose muy seria.

-Gine, no hay manera de que pierda, mis amigos dependen de mi victoria.- Dijo Minerva confiada, Jiemma sólo la miraba.

-Mocosas arrogantes, ven, ataca, voy a darte el lujo del primer golpe.- Dijo Jiemma.

-¿Seguro? Como quieras.- Sin esperarlo, Minerva estaba frente a Jiemma que fue mandado a chocar contra un muro sorprendiendo a todos. -Levántate, sé que no eres tan débil como para ser derrotado tan fácilmente.- Dijo Minerva seria mientras Jiemma mandaba a volar los escombros sobre él.

-Mejoraste un poco, basura.- Dijo Jiemma serio.

-Y tú no te quedaste de brazos cruzados, dime ¿El poder que te dio Tártaros valió la pena?.- Preguntó Minerva para sorpresa de la audiencia. -Ah, no, espera, mi maestra te derrotó sin ningún esfuerzo.- Dijo molestando más a Jiemma.

-Eso que dijo la chica de Fairy Tail.- Dijo un sujeto del Consejo Mágico desde las gradas.

-Doranbolt, prepara un escuadrón.- Ordenó Lahar serio. -"Al parecer Ultear no mentía al respecto.".- Pensó muy serio.

-Ya veo, entonces cuando comiences a llorar, ella entrará a salvarte, esa parte de ti no ha cambiado, basura.- Dijo Jiemma arrogante.

-No, ¿qué no escuchaste? Si pierdo simplemente me entrenará más duro.- Respondió Minerva.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que saldrás ilesa de esta pelea? Me encargaré de que ni siquiera sean capaces de curarte.- Dijo Jiemma amenazante lanzándose al ataque dándole un golpe en la cara a Minerva.

Minerva retrocedió un poco, pero se recuperó devolviendo el ataque con una patada en la cara que hizo que a Jiemma le doliera, ya que le dio con el tacón, de eso, ambos continuaron en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo mientras todos miraban sorprendidos.

-La señorita, está peleando a la par del Maestro.- Dijo sorprendido Sting mientras su gremio estaba igual.

-Hay algo raro con esa chica.- Dijo Konan seria.

-Sí, tengo un sentimiento de Deja vu con esa mocosa.- Respondió Esdeath seria, pero molesta volteando a Fairy Tail donde estaba Mirajane viendo la pelea.

La pelea cuerpo a cuerpo continuaba, ninguno daba cuartel, el público estaba emocionado y a la vez sorprendidos de ver a alguien luchando a la par contra el Maestro de Sabertooth, tanto los gremios de magos como sus compañeros observaban la pelea con seriedad y al mismo tiempo sorprendidos.

Cuando de pronto, Jiemma retrocedió y comenzó a atacar con su magia explosiva a lo que Minerva respondió de la misma forma causando explosiones que comenzaban a nublar la vista de los espectadores.

-Oh, pueden hacer lo mismo que Bambi.- Decía Meninas viendo la pelea.

-Ni cerca están de acercarse a mis habilidades.- Respondió Bambietta indiferente.

Cuando una explosión mucho más grande les llamó la atención. Al disiparse, miraron a ambos, Minerva a penas y tenía rasguños, pero Jiemma se le notaban las heridas, notándose molesto.

-¿Ya te rindes?.- Preguntó Minerva arrogante.

-¿Crees que éstos raspones son suficientes para reconocerte como mi hija? Basura.- Respondió Jiemma y Minerva lo observó.

-No es necesario que sigas con tu mentira, Jiemma.- Le dijo Minerva confundiéndolo. -Sé que no eres mi padre, porque ya conocí a mi verdadera familia, incluyendo a mi verdadero padre, que por cierto, es mucho más poderoso de lo que jamás llegarás a ser.- Declaró para sorpresa de todos.

-Entonces ya lo sabes, ¿Y? Eso no cambia nada, sólo eres una inútil, un desperdicio comparado con lo que fue tu madre, creí que al menos teniendo su sangre podría tener un mejor linaje pero terminaste siendo un total fracaso.- Dijo Jiemma para sorpresa y confusión de Minerva.

-¿Exactamente qué fue lo que le sucedió a mi madre?.- Preguntó Minerva aun confundida por las palabras de Jiemma.

-Creo que se me fue un poco la lengua.- Dijo Jiemma arrogante. -Aunque nada gano ocultándotelo... La única razón por la que te tuve a mi lado, fue porque creí que al menos serías tan fuerte como ella para después usarte para seguir mi linaje, pero a diferencia de ella, no fuiste más que una perdedora inútil.- Confesó Jiemma dejando a todos impactados y algunos hasta enojados.

-No te pregunté eso, te pregunté qué pasó con ella.- Recalcó Minerva seria sin importarle lo que Jiemma dijera de ella.

-Murió, atacada por una horda de demonios...- Dijo Jiemma dejando seria a Minerva. -Que alguien invocó.- Terminó mientras su cuerpo brillaba sorprendiendo a muchos que sintieron un gran aumento de poder en Jiemma, además de cierta oscuridad, revelándose en su forma demonio.

-Ese idiota.- Dijo Esdeath.

-Si habla, arruinará todo.- Le respondió Konan.

-Ya comprendo.- Dijo Minerva muy enojada. -¿Hasta dónde llegó tu manía por poder?.- Preguntó enojada pero en nada ya estaba contra Jiemma que detenía el golpe con su antebrazo.

-¡¿Eso es todo?!.- Gritó Jiemma expulsando poder y mandándola contra el suelo, pero para su sorpresa, Minerva se recuperó de inmediato dándole un golpe en el estómago que lo hizo retroceder, ambos lanzándose uno contra el otro de nuevo.

-Princesa, creo que debemos detener a Jiemma y arrestarlo.- Le dijo Lahar llegando detrás de ella.

-¿Y después? ¿Planean disolver Sabertooth?.- Preguntó Hisui.

-Es una posibilidad, sí.- Respondió Doranbolt.

-Ya veo, entonces esperen a que termine el combate.- Ordenó Hisui para sorpresa de ambos. -No nos consta que el gremio entero esté implicado en los asuntos de Jiemma, así que no podemos disolver a Sabertooth, dejemos que primero se hagan de una nueva Maestra.- Les dijo dejándolos sin palabras pero algo serios.

-Princesa, con todo respeto, mire bien la pelea.- Le dijo Lahar. En la pelea, esta vez Jiemma llevaba la ventaja, golpeando más veces a Minerva y soportando más sus golpes hasta que de un gran golpe la hizo retroceder y caer.

-Basura, Sabertooth es el gremio más fuerte, obviamente también debe tener el Maestro más fuerte y a los más fuertes.- Decía Jiemma arrogante. -No importan los métodos, seré tan poderoso que nadie podrá detenerme.- Declaró y Minerva soltó un resoplido de burla.

-Oh Jiemma, si tan sólo supieras, la cantidad de seres poderosos que hay alrededor del mundo, e incluso más allá de éste.- Le respondió Minerva con una sonrisa burlona. -Pero basta ya de hablar, contigo no tiene caso, es hora de derrotarte, y llevar a Sabertooth por un mejor camino.- Dijo Minerva, esta vez aumentando ella su poder, mientras la oscuridad la rodeaba y sorprendiendo a todos al verla con su forma demoníaca.

-Eso es... Esta sensación...- Dijo Konan impactada.

-¿Sparda?- Dijo Esdeath impactada.

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**laurenlmprincess: Haha que bueno que te gustó. Eso es algo que tienen los Saiyajin, Vegeta lo demostró varias veces. Tengo planeado algunas cosas, pero sólo queda esperar.**

**Nico2000: Pues espero que no tengas clases virtuales temprano, haha. De hecho lo hago porque esa es de hecho la esencia de Goku, créeme que he llegado a leer Fics donde a Goku sólo le ponen el nombre, teniéndolo muy cambiado, desde muy serio hasta en algunos casos muy pervertido todo el fic.**

**Guest: De hecho esa relación la haré algo lenta, que se sienta, algo que creo no logré con Wendy y Gohan. Por otro lado, de hecho tengo planeados hacerlos yo, y subirlos una vez me haga una cuenta en Deviantart o alguna otra plataforma, yo avisaré, aunque la fusión de Wendy y Gwen, hice una imagen y la subí en el capítulo de la batalla final en la primera temporada, pero está sólo en WP, ya que aquí no deja subir imágenes.**

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	24. END

**Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Dragon Ball Super como Fairy Tail y otros animes y video-juegos mencionados y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**Dos Saiyajin en un mundo mágico.**

**Ca****pítulo 24: E.N.D.**

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la apariencia de Minerva, además del poder que se sentía, aunque otros además de sorprendidos estaban serios, ya que se sentía cierto grado de oscuridad, y otros reconocieron de inmediato lo que había frente a ellas.

**Sabertooth.**

-¿Cómo rayos consiguió el poder de Sparda?.- Se preguntaba Esdeath.

-¿Sparda? ¿Qué es eso?.- Preguntó Lector haciéndoles notar que las escucharon.

-Un demonio muy poderoso.- Fue la respuesta indiferente que obtuvieron de Konan pero eso los sorprendió y confundió más.

-¿Por qué la señorita tiene un poder como ese?.- Se preguntaba Rogue confundido.

-Fro tampoco sabe.- Secundó Frosh.

**Arena de combate.**

**-**Gine ¿Qué es eso?.- Preguntó Yajima, la abuela Gine sólo observaba.

-Por lo que me contó mi nieta, esa es una magia perdida como Dragon Slayer y God Slayer, que sirve para cazar demonios, Devil Slayer.- Mintió Gine sorprendiendo a todos.

-"Estupideces, eso no es Devil Slayer...".- Pensó Esdeath molesta.

-¿Y crees que así podrás vencerme?.- Preguntó Jiemma causando una explosión donde estaba Minerva, pero al disiparse no la vieron.

-No lo sé, tú dime.- Jiemma escuchó la voz de Minerva a su lado.

Al voltear, sólo recibió el golpe de un gran puño que lo hizo salir disparado, pero frente a él apareció un circulo mágico y de ahí salió un pie gigante que le dio una patada, y a cada lugar al que Jiemma salía disparado, aparecía una extremidad que lo golpeaba.

-¡Basta!.- Gritó Jiemma recuperándose, pero de nada le sirvió, fue golpeado nuevamente siendo enviado a arrastrarse en el suelo.

-Ow, el pobre Vulcan se enojó, vamos, arriba, te daré una banana cómo disculpa.- Le decía Minerva burlona haciendo enojar a Jiemma que se levantaba furioso.

-¿Te crees muy lista?.- Preguntó Jiemma en cólera lanzando un ataque que causó una explosión.

-Genial, estoy segura que esa pared era muy mala, le diste su merecido.- Se burló Minerva a su lado que de nuevo le dio un golpe enviándolo a arrastrarse. -Ésto ya no es divertido, es triste.- Le dijo y Jiemma se levantó expulsando más y más poder, Minerva se puso un poco seria.

-Nemesis.- Dijo Jiemma sorprendiendo a algunos de Fairy Tail y muchos más magos al saber lo que el hechizo era. De la tierra y rocas, comenzaban a aparecer criaturas parecidas a fantasmas.

Dichas criaturas comenzaron a disparar contra Minerva que estaba seria ante los ataques pero para sorpresa de Jiemma los rayos fueron esquivados por Minerva que parecía estar esquivándolos con estilo, como si bailara e hiciera piruetas, Jiemma se molestó, que enojado hizo que las criaturas comenzaran a atacar cuerpo a cuerpo, pero Minerva los golpeaba acabando con todos.

-¿Acabaste con todos? ¿Cómo es posible que una basura lo lograra?.- Preguntó Jiemma molesto.

-Que buen juego recreativo, encaja perfecto con el tema del Daimatou Enbu, la pregunta es, ¿Dónde está mi premio?.- Respondió Minerva burlona y Jiemma se enojó demasiado.

-¡Basta de burlas! ¡Yo soy el más fuerte! ¡Ahora acabaré contigo! ¡Serás el sacrificio con el que obtendré más poder!.- Gritó Jiemma furioso mientras un círculo mágico se formaba y de ahí comenzaba a salir algo.

-¡Detengan el combate! ¡Jiemma! ¡Has confesado crímenes y usado magia prohibida! ¡Serás arrestado!.- Gritó Lahar preocupado.

-¡Basuras! ¡Soy el más fuerte! ¡Y ahora nadie me detendrá! ¡Sal de ahí! ¡Beowulf!.- Gritó Jiemma y algo salió del círculo mágico. -Conoce al demonio que asesinó a tu madre.- Se burló Jiemma sorprendiendo a Minerva.

Salió un demonio asemejado a un canino, que tenía cuatro alas, Minerva estaba seria ante las palabras de Jiemma mientras éste estaba arrogante, muchos estaban asustados y otros serios, pero lo que nadie se esperó, fue que Beowulf cayó apoyando una rodilla pareciendo cansado además de estar herido, confundiendo a la mayoría.

-Bastardo.- Dijo Beowulf y después volteó a ver a Jiemma. -Tú fuiste quien me invocó de nuevo... tomaré tu sacrificio, me recuperaré y volveré por él.- Dijo molesto viendo a Minerva y enfureciéndose. -Ese olor, hueles igual que él.- Dijo.

-¿Mi olor?.- Preguntó Minerva olfateándose. -Oh sí, es mi nuevo perfume, me dijeron que atraería la atención de cualquiera, pero, creo que voy a rechazarte, no lo tomes a pecho, es sólo que no eres mi tipo y no le agradarías a mi padre.- Dijo un poco burlona.

-Hueles igual a él, te devoraré y después volveré por él.- Dijo Beowulf furioso confundiendo a Minerva. Las alas de Beowulf brillaron y se dispararon sus plumas envueltas de luz que Minerva esquivó. -El cachorro está de mal humor, creo que hay que sacarte a dar un paseo.- Dijo Minerva.

Minerva comenzó a ponerse seria, peleando contra Beowulf que atacaba con embestidas o golpes muy fuertes que incluso hacían temblar el lugar, mientras las personas miraban cómo ella no parecía estar asustada combatiendo a tal monstruo, Jiemma estaba furioso y comenzó a atacar junto a Beowulf, pero Minerva lograba defenderse y atacar a ambos, Esdeath y Konan miraban muy serias.

Se mantenía la pelea, y en una ocasión, Minerva golpeó a Jiemma enviándolo contra el suelo, poniéndose de pie con dificultad, viendo cómo de pronto alrededor de Beowulf aparecieron múltiples círculos mágicos de donde salieron brazos que comenzaron a golpearlos un sin fin de veces hasta que al final todos los puños dieron un golpe poniendo a Beowulf contra el suelo.

-Regresa por donde viniste.- Ordenó Minerva seria.

-Derrotado por segunda vez, no.- Beowulf se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor. -No, los devoraré.- Dijo lanzándose al público que se asustó, Minerva fue tras él, pero Jiemma se puso en su camino, sin esperar fue golpeado por Minerva contra el suelo pero en eso también Beowulf cayó.

-Gracias, Gine.- Agradeció Minerva.

-No fui yo, tonta.- Le respondió Gine confundiéndola, y en eso alguien se puso entre Minerva y Beowulf, confundiendo a todos pero dejando a Minerva sorprendida.

-¿Y ese quién es?.- Se preguntó la mayoría.

-No eres precisamente el príncipe azul que esperaba, pero que alegría que estés aquí.- Le dijo Minerva al llegado, mientras Beowulf se levantaba furioso. -Sabes, comienzo a creer que es por ti que llegó así de herido al ser invocado.- Le dijo Minerva sonriendo confundiendo más a todos.

-Es mi presa, mantente al margen.- Le dijo Vergil caminando a Beowulf.

-Tú... no, yo soy.- Beowulf ni siquiera dijo nada, Vergil ya estaba detrás de él, terminó de enfundar su espada y Beowulf se partió en pedazos cayendo al suelo dejando a todos impactados.

-Esa espada es... ¿Yamato?... Y el también es...- Dijo Konan impactada, mientras Esdeath estaba muy seria.

-¿Es él?.- Preguntó Vergil viendo a Jiemma de rodillas pero viéndolo confundido.

-Yo me encargo de él, descuida.- Le respondió Minerva, Vergil no respondió, sacó su katana y cortó el aire creando un portal, en eso el cuerpo de Beowulf desapareció dejando una luz.

-Tómala.- Le dijo Vergil y Minerva confundida tomó la luz y su cuerpo brilló obteniendo un par guantes y espinilleras. Sin decir nada Vergil pasó por el portal.

-Gracias, padre.- Dijo Minerva antes de que se cerrara el portal dejando a muchos sorprendidos y sobre todo a Jiemma y Esdeath. -Te lo dije, es más fuerte de lo que tú jamás llegarás a ser.- Le dijo Minerva frente a él.

De un rodillazo en la mandíbula lo hizo levantarse, pero no lo dejó, comenzó a golpearlo con sus nuevos guantes que hacían que los golpes fuesen más efectivos, para después darle una serie de paradas giratorias hacia arriba, para al final estrellarlo contra el suelo con una patada de hacha, dejándolo magullado e inconsciente, el público estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver, muchos sonrieron a su victoria, sobre todo Fairy Tail.

Sus compañeros de Sabertooth seguían impactados al ver cómo Jiemma fue derrotado por Minerva y lo fuerte que demostró ser, Minerva volvió a la normalidad y suspiró, para sonreír y levantarles el pulgar a Sabertooth, la princesa se levantó sonriendo.

-Ante la pelea observada, sentencio a Jiemma por sus crímenes confesados y demostrados. Minerva Orland, espero que seas una buena Maestra para el gremio de Sabertooth.- Decretó Hisui a lo que muchos sonrieron y otros gritaron emocionados.

-Delo por hecho, princesa.- Dijo Minerva sonriendo. -Maestro Makarov.- Le llamó la atención y Makarov estaba serio y pensante, pero dio una gran sonrisa y se puso de pie, todo Fairy Tail hizo su seña.

-Debe ser una puta broma.- Dijo Esdeath muy molesta, con intenciones de avanzar pero Konan la detuvo.

-"Debemos reorganizarnos.".- Escuchó la voz de Mard Geer. -"Por el bien de E.N.D.".- Terminó haciendo que Esdeath hiciera caso y ambas se retiraran.

Esdeath parecía molesta y a la vez emocionada, era la primera vez que le hacían retirarse, por otro lado, Konan estaba seria, dando un último vistazo atrás, y por último ver a Natsu, retirándose sin que se dieran cuenta.

**Cementerio de dragones.**

-Ciertamente algo pasó aquí, y por lo que veo, fue Esdeath.- Comentó Gohan enojado, viendo a los caballeros Garou congelados, mientras uno parecía haber sido torturado antes de ser congelado.

-Ésto fue pasarse de la raya, Wendy liberalos y cúralos, voy a ir por Esdeath.- Dijo Gohan notándose furioso.

-Gohan, ya no siento su presencia.- Le dijo Wendy y Gohan se dio cuenta.

-¿Huyeron?- Preguntó Riana.

-El Ki de Jiemma... Minerva ganó, tal vez eso las hizo huir, o quizá se escondieron para venir acá, eso es perfecto.- Dijo Gohan serio y enojado y Wendy lo miró.

-Gohan, me haré cargo de ellos, y quiero que te tranquilices un poco, ¿De acuerdo?.- Le comentó Wendy y Gohan se quedó un poco serio pero asintió. Wendy procedió a ayudarles y a curarlos, después ellos les explicaron lo sucedido, incluyendo la tortura que recibió Neppa.

-Tranquilo, no te preocupes, Kyouka advirtió que las torturas de Esdeath eran peores que las de ella.- Dijo Gohan serio.

-¡¿Kyouka?!- Escucharon un grito y voltearon.

-Señorita Lamy, ¿De que nos sirve la maldición para ocultar nuestras presencias si de todas formas vas a revelarte?.- Le preguntó Silver y en ese momento fueron rodeados. -Vete, Lamy, yo me hago cargo.- Dijo Silver serio congelando todo el lugar creando un muro de hielo mientras Lamy huía girando.

-No se escapará.- Gohan rompió el muro de un solo golpe sorprendiendo un poco a Silver pero Lamy ya no estaba y no podía sentir su presencia.

-Caballeros Garou, vayan a buscarla, Gohan y yo nos encargaremos de él.- Dijo Wendy comenzando a pelear con Silver, comenzando ellos la persecución junto a Arcadios y Riana, mientras Wendy lo atacaba y Silver se defendía, pero en eso, Gohan apareció tras él y lo estampó contra unas rocas, dejándolo muy herido. -Gohan.- Le llamó la atención Wendy.

-Actué muy pacífico, creyendo que ellos sólo estaban enfocados en lo que planeaban, sin herir a nadie, pero lo que le hicieron a ese sujeto.- Decía Gohan enojado.

-Lo sé, pero, él.- Le respondió Wendy y una oleada de nieve los hizo cubrirse.

-"No, señorita Wendy, aunque no lo parezca, somos vigilados.".- Se comunicó Silver de forma telepática y Gohan lo escuchó, quedando confundido.

-"¿Qué es lo que intentan liberar? Silver.".- Preguntó Wendy mientras comenzaban a atacarse.

-"No lo sé, según Lamy, es un Dragón muy poderoso.".- Respondió Silver mientras enviaba estacas de hielo a Wendy que las rompía a golpes. -"Al parecer, el maestro de Zeref llegó a este mundo con un sujeto muy peligroso, y ese, traía con sigo a cuatro bestias, algunos decían que eran sus hijos, otros que sus mascotas, sólo Zeref sabe la realidad, al liberar a éste, él revelaría el camino a la llave para liberarlo.".- Contaba Silver mientras ambos se atacaban con hielo.

-"¿Sabes la ubicación de los tres restantes?".- Preguntó Wendy.

-"Las sé, lo siento, golpéame y envíame en aquella dirección.".- Le respondió Silver, Wendy con algo de sentimiento lo hizo, mandando a Silver a chocar con un cráneo de dragón que se destruyó, dejando revelado donde estaba el sello.

-"Gracias, ¿Qué planeas hacer ahora?".- Preguntó Wendy.

-"Primero, huiré de ustedes, después averiguaré más de lo que pueda, veré la forma de comunicárselo, tengan cuidado, nos pidieron reorganizarnos, aunque ahora que ustedes tienen localizado el sello, cabe la posibilidad de que ordenen un ataque, liberar a éste es la máxima prioridad, rompan aquel hielo de ahí una vez lo memoricen.".- Respondió Silver serio levantándose.

-Espera ¿Fuiste parte de la tortura?.- Preguntó Gohan serio.

-Sí, y una vez se liberen, siguen ustedes.- Respondió Silver arrogante molestando a Gohan, de eso, Silver envió otra onda de hielo que los hizo cubrirse, Gohan la deshizo con su poder pero Silver ya no estaba.

-Wendy.- Le habló Gohan pero algo serio y Wendy lo miró.

-"Ya te había contado de él, es Silver, el padre de Gray." Le respondió Wendy para sorpresa de Gohan. -Sé que estás enojado, yo también, pero podemos arreglarlo, de acuerdo.- Le dijo Wendy sonriéndole y Gohan la miró y le sonrió. -Y ahora tenemos lo que buscaban, no sé tú, pero yo creo que vamos ganando.- Le dijo.

-Sí.- Respondió Gohan, cuando Riana volvió notificando que Lamy desapareció, Gohan le comunicó a Gine y ésta apareció.

-Ésto sólo puede ir mejor, Minerva ganó y tenemos lo que buscaban.- Dijo Gine viendo.

-Sí, pero es probable que intenten recuperarlo, o sea, un ataque.- Respondió Wendy.

-Pues que lo intenten.- Dijo Gohan y Gine lo miró confundida, pero dándose una idea de que estaba enojado, cuando les llamó la atención de que Wendy destruyó algo, confundiéndolos.

-Después les explico. ¿Qué haremos con ésto?.- Preguntó Wendy.

-Antes de volver notifiqué a algunos soldados, enviarán a todos mis soldados, nos quedaremos vigilando éste lugar.- Le respondió Riana a lo que asintieron.

**Cubo.**

**-**Mard Geer-sama ¿Qué no dijo que Kyouka fue exterminada?.- Preguntó Lamy.

-Lo fue.- Respondió Mard Geer serio.

-Es que uno de mis clones me comunicó que Kyouka les dio información a los enemigos acerca de Esdeath.- Dijo Lamy para sorpresa de todos.

-No me extraña, Eileen está con ellos, así que probablemente, ella haya reescrito su libro.- Comentó Zeref. -Sólo falta un cuarto de la energía, comuníquenselo a Esdeath y Konan, atacaremos.- Ordenó Zeref, algunos sonrieron y otros sólo asintieron serios y preparados.

**Calles de Crocus.**

Natsu caminaba junto a Happy y Kon explorando más de la ciudad, y buscando un logar para comer, cuando una mariposa de papel se les puso en su camino y se movía sin dejarlos pasar, Natsu se molestó un poco, pero la mariposa les hizo entender que la siguieran, confundidos lo hicieron hasta llegar a un callejón y mucho papel se reunía formando a una persona, Konan.

-Es la Etherias de Sabertooth, avisaremos a los soldados que la buscan.- Dijo Happy mientras Kon secundaba tratando de retirarse pero el papel los envolvió.

-Tú, tienes agallas para aparecerte en mi camino y atacar a mis amigos, chica de Sabertooth.- Le dijo Natsu enojado, Konan estaba seria pero le sonrió, una sonrisa melancólica, confundiendo a Natsu.

-Descuida, no pienso lastimarlos, soy sólo un clon de la real, quiero preguntarte una cosa, Natsu.- Le dijo Konan.

-¿Preguntarme algo?.- Respondió Natsu confundido.

-¿Cuántos amigos tienes? ¿Cuántas veces luchas con ellos? ¿Cuántas veces has luchado por ellos? ¿Cuántas veces ríes con ellos?.- Preguntó Konan dejando a Natsu estupefacto.

-¡Esa no es una pregunta! ¡Fueron muchas! ¡¿Y qué clase de preguntas son esas?!.- Respondió Natsu con sus reacciones de confusión y molestia.

-Entonces déjame reducirlo a una pregunta.- Le dijo Konan. -¿Los gremios son divertidos?.- Preguntó, pregunta que confundió más a Natsu.

-Sigues con tus preguntas raras...- Dijo Natsu viendo que Konan seguía seria. -Sí, los gremios son divertidos.- Respondió Natsu con su típica sonrisa, Konan lo miró y le dio una sonrisa, confundiéndolo más.

-Estoy feliz por ti, Natsu.- Le dijo Konan confundiéndolo de nuevo mientras miraba como su cuerpo se quemaba y Happy y Kon se liberaban.

-¿Natsu?.- Pregunto Happy mientras Natsu seguía confundido.

-Tienes fans muy raras.- Comentó Kon.

-No tengo idea de qué acaba de suceder.- Dijo Natsu totalmente confundido.

**Cementerio de dragones.**

Wendy, Gohan y Gine se quedaron esperando un buen rato hasta que los soldados llegaron, incluida la princesa que les explicó que Arcadios buscaba por toda la ciudad con más soldados, también les dijo que Jiemma había sido arrestado por los crímenes cometidos, aun así el Concejo Mágico interrogó a los miembros, y Konan y Esdeath habían escapado, aunque al final todo resultó bien para el gremio.

Gohan les dio un dispositivo de su mundo, le explicó que era como un botón de pánico, si el enemigo volvía, mandaría una señal a su reloj e irían de inmediato, después se retiraron, llegando a Fairy Tail donde todos celebraban.

**Fairy Tail.**

-Muchas gracias por todo.- Decía Minerva dando reverencias.

-Minerva, estoy seguro que llevarás a tu nuevo gremio por un mejor camino.- Le decía Makarov.

-Pensar que el Maestro Jiemma estaba metido en todo eso.- Decía Rufus pensante.

-Pero ahora con la señorita al frente, creo que el gremio estará mucho mejor.- Le comentó Orga y en eso los tres aparecieron.

-Felicidades, Minerva.- Le dijo Wendy sonriendo.

-Minerva, buena suerte como Maestra.- Le dijo Gohan.

-Sabes lo que te pasará si te vas al lado oscuro ¿Cierto?.- Le dijo Gine y Minerva sonrió y asintió. -Extrañaré tus platillos.- Le dijo.

-¿De qué hablas? Puedes visitarme cuando quieras, es más puedes irte conmigo.- Le dijo Minerva.

-Si me uno y Gohan vuelve a participar, entonces cabe la posibilidad de que nos enfrentemos en el último día.- Decía Gine pensante y Gohan reía nervioso.

-¿De verdad te irás?.- Preguntó Erza confundida.

-Quizá me lo piense, pero la verdad es que me gustan los problemas en los que Fairy Tail se mete así que quien sabe.- Respondió Gine y se le quedaron viendo.

-Cualquier amiga de la Maestra es bien recibida.- Habló Sting actuando como alguien serio, algunos se le quedaron viendo.

-Fro estaría feliz si vas.- Secundó Frosh.

-Por supuesto que te visitaré, Fro.- Le dijo Gine cargándolo dejando a Sting algo molesto y Minerva notó eso.

De eso, muchos se pusieron en guardia, confundiendo a muchos, pero después vieron cómo papeles se reunían en una zona hasta formar una persona, era Konan que sorprendió a muchos de verla y a otros confundió, mientras ella los observaba seria.

-¡Ah! ¡Es la mujer de las preguntas raras!.- Exclamó Natsu confundiendo a todos.

-¿Konan?.- Se preguntó Rogue.

-¿Dónde estabas? Creímos que tú y Esdeath estaban con el Maestro Jiemma después de que desaparecieron.- Le dijo Lector, muchos estaban serios, pero Konan sólo miraba a Gohan, que notó su mirada.

-¿Entonces decidiste de qué bando pelearás?.- Preguntó Gohan serio confundiendo a Sabertooth, pero confirmaron sus sospechas por sus palabras.

-Primero que nada ¿Me aseguran que ustedes pueden detener a Zeref?.- Preguntó Konan seria para sorpresa y confusión de quienes no sabían nada del asunto.

-Pueden hacerlo, inclusive, cambiar tu escritura.- Le dijo Kyouka y Konan se sorprendió de verla junto a Seilah.

-Entonces ¿Qué piensas hacer?.- Le preguntó Gohan.

-Mi lealtad no está con Zeref, nunca ha sido así, mi lealtad, está y siempre ha estado con E.N.D. y su voluntad.- Respondió Konan para su sorpresa.

-Ya veo, piensas usarlos para despertar a E.N.D.- Comentó Seilah.

-No, pienso usarlos para evitar que E.N.D. despierte, y que él continué sonriendo con sus amigos, como siempre soñó.- Reveló para total sorpresa de todos y confusión de muchos.

-¿De qué estás hablando?.- Preguntó Wendy.

-A que protegeré el sueño E.N.D.- Respondió Konan confundiéndolos más.

-¿Su sueño?.- Preguntó Gohan.

-Entre tanta destrucción, fuego y sangre, E.N.D. se comenzó a cuestionar lo que hacíamos, muchas veces se enfurecía cuando miraba cómo los humanos a pesar de lo débiles que eran, siempre continuaron avanzando, haciéndose fuertes, y sonriendo incluso en la adversidad, con el tiempo, su furia por esas acciones se convirtieron en admiración.- Respondió Konan.

-¿Segura que hablas de E.N.D y no de Sparda?.- Preguntó Minerva y Konan la miró.

-Fue por la traición de Sparda alzándose por los humanos, que E.N.D. vio una posibilidad, de liberarse de Zeref.- Continuó Konan.

**Flashback.**

-Ya veo, ¿Saben dónde se encuentra?.- Preguntaba un tipo que estaba mirando a una ciudad.

-No, pero lo averiguaremos.- Respondió Konan.

-Cariño, mira ésto.- Le dijo Esdeath mientras el hielo en la ciudad se todo se congelaba y las personas corrían.

-¡Basta!.- Ordenó para sorpresa de Esdeath. -Babidi se fue, el devorador de mundos y sus mascotas fueron sellados, ya no hay necesidad de seguir con una destrucción sin sentido.- Reclamó.

-¿De qué hablas? Esos son patéticos humanos, si mueren, es porque son débiles.- Esdeath recibió una fuerte cachetada que la tumbó al suelo dejándola atónita.

-Esas personas son más fuertes que tú e incluso que yo.- Dijo muy serio. -Adelantate al Cubo, lárgate de mi vista, no quiero verte ahora.- Ordenó, Esdeath sólo se levantó y se retiró, Konan sólo se quedó mirando.

-Es raro verte así.- Dijo Konan, mientras él derretía el hielo con su fuego.

-¿Así cómo?.- Preguntó serio.

-"Llorando.".- Pensó Konan viéndolo.

-Konan, ¿sabes por qué creo que son más fuertes? A pesar de ser débiles físicamente, se mantienen firmes, lloran lo que tienen que llorar, sonríen, y continúan, los humanos, tienen los espíritus más fuertes.- Comentó, Konan lo miraba pensante.

-Yo creo que ellos son así, por eso a lo que llaman amor, amistad, familia, ese tipo de cosas, creo que son los que los hacen fuertes. Lo he visto en familias, y los que no las tienen, hacen esos lugares llamados gremios.- Respondió Konan.

-Konan ¿Crees que los gremios sean divertidos?.- Preguntó pero Konan sólo lo miró. -Quiero averiguarlo.- Dijo para sorpresa de Konan.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-E.N.D. me hizo buscar a Sparda, no para acabar con él, sino para que lo ayudara a librarse de Zeref.- Konan continuaba su relato. -Siendo sus libros, no podemos revelarnos contra Zeref directamente, pero Sparda lo logró, muchos de los Etherias que ya no quisieron seguir a Zeref buscaron a Sparda para librarse del control de Zeref y gracias a eso lo encontramos.- Seguía.

-¿Y lo lograron?.- Preguntó Gohan y Konan negó.

-Sí y no. Zeref se dio cuenta así que atacaron, pero antes de llegar, Sparda había liberado a E.N.D. aunque fue diferente de todos.- Respondió Konan. -A diferencia de todos los demás Etherias, E.N.D. fue creado con una base, el alma y cuerpo del hermano menor de Zeref.- Reveló para sorpresa de todos, mientras Eileen estaba muy seria al igual que Igneel.

-¿Le hizo algo así a su propio hermano?.- Preguntó Mirajane sorprendida y muy molesta, mientras otros estaban igual y muy serios.

-No, su hermano había muerto por un dragón, Zeref, lo resucitó como E.N.D.- Explicó Konan. -Por esa diferencia, E.N.D volvió a ser un libro, pero, también, al lado del libro, estaba un bebé, ese bebé, era E.N.D, su nueva vida.- Terminó.

-Si peleaste por él, ¿Por qué Zeref te despertó?.- Preguntó Gine desconfiada.

-Por mi seguridad, E.N.D. me ordenó pelear contra él, como si me interpusiera en su camino.- Respondió Konan. -Después de eso, Esdeath aprovechó que Sparda estaba débil por ayudar a la maga a sellar las cuatro bestias y al devorador de mundos y su pelea contra Mundus, acabando con él, por suerte, sus espadas se dispersaron, siempre fue listo, él tenía un plan para cuando eso pasara.- Explicó.

-¿Y qué pasó con el bebé E.N.D.?.- Preguntó Gohan.

-Sabiendo de tantos Etherias libres de él, Zeref no iba a correr riesgos, devolvió a todos a libros, borró de su memoria la apariencia de E.N.D. a excepción mía y de Esdeath por ser sus generales, de eso, ya no supe qué fue de él hasta que desperté, está a salvo y es feliz con todos sus amigos.- Respondió Konan sonriendo.

-¿Aún vive después de tantos años?.- Preguntó Lucy, Konan sólo asintió.

-Entonces por eso no lo recordamos.- Decía Kyouka pensativa.

-Entonces dinos dónde están.- Le dijo Gohan.

-El Cubo no puede ser localizado a menos que nos revelen la ubicación, y hasta ahora sólo tenemos ordenes de esperar, pero, se dirigen hacia acá.- Respondió Konan para sorpresa de todos. -No tardarán en llegar, así que mejor estén preparados.- Dijo dejando a todos serios.

-Oye chica, ¿Por qué nos contaste todo ésto sobre E.N.D.? Si te vas a poner de nuestro lado, ¿Por qué no mejor nos dices lo que sabes de los planes de Tártaros y las localizaciones de todos esos disque monstruos o bestias e incluso el traga mundos?.- Preguntó Gine seria y desconfiada.

-No estoy de tu lado, ni del de Zeref, como ya dije, siempre estaré con E.N.D., lucharé por protegerlo a él, sus ideales, sus sueños, y sus amigos.- Respondió Konan seria. -Si liberan a esos cuatro, él perderá todo y yo no quiero eso.- Dijo y Gine la miró, muchos de los que estaban ahí le sonreían, pero otros estaban serios.

-De acuerdo, yo le creo, por alguna razón me cae bien, además...- Dijo Natsu de repente. -Cualquiera que esté peleando por un amigo, es más que bienvenido en Fairy Tail.- Dijo sonriendo.

-No estoy pidiendo unirme.- Respondió Konan haciendo caer a Natsu y Konan sonrió. -Confías en tus amigos y ellos en ti ¿Cierto?.- Preguntó.

-Por supuesto.- Respondió Natsu.

-Eso es suficiente para mi, para defender este mundo y detener a Zeref.- Le dijo Konan sonriendo.

-Ah.- Dijo Gine estupefacta llamando la atención de todos. -Chica...- Dijo apuntando a Natsu y Konan se sorprendió un poco de su percepción y asintió, mientras todos estaban confundidos al verla con ese semblante.

-Ah.- Esta vez fue Gohan.

-Ah.- Después fue Wendy.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes tres?.- Preguntó Erza confundida al ver a los tres estupefactos pero después abrió los ojos con sorpresa. -¿Eh?.- Esta vez fue Erza. -Es broma ¿cierto?.- Preguntó Erza, Konan negó.

-E.N.D..- Dijo Konan seria volteando a ver a Natsu y sonriéndole. -Etherias Natsu Dragneel.- Reveló, todo se quedó en silencio.

-¿Eh?- Dijeron todos estupefactos con un corto periodo de silencio. -¡¿EEEeeeehh?!.- Gritaron todos impactados de repente incluido Natsu.

**Planeta Tierra.**

-¡De prisa! ¡Muévanse!.- Ordenaba el Rey Vegeta mientras los Saiyajin bajaban de diferentes naves además de la patrulla galáctica. -Anciano, date prisa, comunícanos con el príncipe.- Ordenó.

-En eso estoy, el dispositivo es a penas un prototipo que aun no logramos hacer funcionar.- Respondió el Dr. Brief mientras movía y soldaba algunos cables en un dispositivo, en eso Piccolo llegó.

-¿Cuál es la gran urgencia?.- Preguntó Piccolo con su seriedad.

-¿Te suenan los nombres de Freezer y Broly?.- Le preguntó Raditz y Piccolo se sorprendió. -Recibimos un mensaje de que estaban con vida y planeaban un ataque a la Tierra, llegarán en una hora.- Dijo y Piccolo se quedó muy serio.

-Rey Vegeta.- Llegó un Saiyajin. -La nave de Freezer viene en camino.- Dijo para sorpresa de todos.

**Nave de Freezer.**

-"No, no, por favor, estén listos.".- Pensaba Juvia preocupada mirando.

-Muy bien, prepárense todos, al que me falle, yo mismo me encargaré de él.- Decía Freezer mirando la galaxia a la que pertenecía la Tierra mientras mantenía una sonrisa maligna.

-Freezer-sama, algo se aproxima.- Dijo un soldado viendo un radar.

Al voltear a la dirección señalada, vieron un brillo similar al de una estrella lejana, pero algo pasó cerca de ellos que casi los impacta, la nave comenzó a girar hasta que se detuvo, cosa que sorprendió hasta a Freezer por la velocidad que ni él vio, eso no se acercaba ni a una estrella fugaz. Juvia estaba con Chirai en los brazos de Broly, que las bajó con cuidado.

-Gracias.- Le dijo Chirai haciendo su seña con su mano, que Broly devolvió y Juvia le sonreía, pero después se puso preocupada.

-"Necesito hablar con Gohan y Gine sobre este tema.".- Pensó Juvia algo triste.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?.- Preguntó Tagoma.

-Da igual, a la Tierra.- Ordenó Freezer poniendo marcha.

**Espacio.**

-Casi chocamos con una nave, por eso no debe distraerme cuando viajamos, ya se lo he dicho muchas veces.- Dijo una chica casi una niña.

-No me importa, si no es una Super Esfera del Dragón, no me interesa, Kus.- Respondió un ser que iba con ella.

-Como diga, Champa-sama, sólo espero que esa nave no se haya afectado por los efectos de nuestra hyper-velocidad.- Respondió Kus siguiendo su camino.

**Planeta Tierra.**

-¡¿Cómo que desapareció?!.- Gritó el Rey Vegeta poniendo nerviosos a sus soldados.

-Desapareció, de un momento a otro la nave de Freezer desapareció.- Respondió uno de ellos confundiendo totalmente a todos.

-Eso nos da algo de tiempo.- Dijo Selypar seria volteando al cielo.

**Earthland.**

-¡No me jodas! ¡¿Tengo cara de ser un demonio?!.- Preguntaba Natsu enojado escupiendo fuego.

-"La tienes.".- Pensaron algunos de sus amigos.

-Hay una manera de confirmarlo.- Dijo Gohan confundiéndolos.

-Cierto, lagartija, tú que criaste a Natsu, ¿Es cierto eso?.- Preguntó Gine seria.

-¡No llames así a Igneel!.- Reclamó Natsu pero sólo hubo seriedad. Antes de responder Vegeta se puso de pie tirando las cosas y pareciendo sorprendido, confundido y molesto al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué tienes? Vegeta ¿También te sorprendió la identidad de Natsu?.- Preguntó Goku.

-Ese insecto podría importarme menos que poco.- Respondió Vegeta molestando a Natsu. -¿No te has dado cuenta? Kakaroto.- Preguntó serio confundiendo a todos.

-¿Qué?.- Goku volteó hacia arriba sorprendido.

-¿Cómo? ¿Pero cómo es que él?...- Preguntó Mirai-Gohan igual sorprendido.

-¿De quién son esos Ki tan gigantescos?.- Preguntó Mirai-Erza.

-"¿Ki?".- Se preguntaron los de Sabertooth y Konan.

-¿Freezer?- Dijeron Gohan y la abuela Gine sorprendidos e impactando a Bardock.

-¿Entonces había un Freezer en esta dimensión?.- Preguntó Bardock muy molesto.

-El Ki es el mismo que el de Freezer, pero siento otro, es gigantesco también, y de alguna manera familiar.- Dijo Vegeta muy serio.

-Oh no, ¿ya lo notaron? Uno de esos Ki, no solamente es Freezer, siento un Ki similar al de Broly.- Dijo Gine impactada asustando a Fairy Tail, confundiendo a muchos.

**Nave de Freezer.**

-Freezer-sama, según los radares, hay una concentración de energía en esas coordenadas del planeta Tierra.- Dijo Berriblu.

-Perfecto, ahí es donde deben de estar, pongan rumbo a esa dirección.- Dijo Freezer sonriendo.

**Fin del capítulo 24.**

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**laurenlmprincess: Jaja gracias, siempre un gusto ver tus comentarios, y sí, Minerva sí pudo.**

**Nico2000: Esa era la idea con esa fusión, Lola es el presentador oficial del Daimatou Enbu en la serie original.**

**Guest: Gracias, la pelea de Jiemma y Minerva también ya tenía tiempo planeándola, y pues lo humilló.**

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	25. El ataque de Tártaros

**Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Dragon Ball Super como Fairy Tail y otros animes y video-juegos mencionados y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**Dos Saiyajin en un mundo mágico.**

**Capítulo 25: El ataque de Tártaros.**

-¿Qué hacemos?.- Preguntó Wendy preocupada.

-Si realmente es Freezer, entonces tiene sus rastreadores, siendo nosotros los más fuertes en este mundo, vendrá aquí.- Dijo Bardock serio preocupando a los magos.

-No sabemos cuánto tengamos, también Tártaros planea atacar, así que de nada nos sirve ir a un lugar deshabitado, los ciudadanos seguirán corriendo peligro.- Opinó Gohan, Gine desapareció y apareció con una confundida Hisui.

-Eileen usa la telepatía que usaste en Edolas, mocosa, reúne a todos los ciudadanos en donde se celebra el Daimatou Enbu.- Ordenó Gine confundiendo a Hisui. -Hazlo, Tártaros, Zeref, y algo aún más peligroso, se dirige a esta ciudad.- Le comentó dejándola impactada.

-Puede que aprovechen que estaremos distraídos con ellos para recuperar su control en ese sello, así que nos ocuparemos de Tártaros y Zeref.- Dijo Mavis seria y los magos asintieron.

-Entonces, los magos nos quedaremos a ayudar contra Tártaros mientras ellos se encargan de Freezer.- Les dijo Charle.

-De nuevo el terror con Broly...- Dijo Droy algo asustado, mientras muchos estaban igual recordando esa pesadilla.

-Entiendo lo de Tártaros y Zeref, pero ¿Quiénes son esos otros de los que hablan?.- Preguntó Rogue a Minerva.

-Son sujetos tan fuertes que podrían destruir el mundo entero sin dejar rastros.- Respondió Minerva seria para impacto e incredulidad de los que no sabían.

-¿Y ustedes no piensan ayudar?.- Les preguntó Bulma a Beerus y Jerez.

-No me podría importar en lo más mínimo, pero mientras ustedes me traigan comida, quédense a mi lado y no les pasará nada.- Le respondió Beerus con un grado de indiferencia.

-Una pelea es una pelea, además, no tengo intenciones de hacerlos dependientes de un dios.- Respondió Jerez indiferente mientras todos se resignaban.

-Aunque a mí me intriga el hecho de que Freezer esté en esta dimensión.- Comentó Vados algo pensante.

-"¿Un dios? ¿De qué habla esa mujer?".- Se preguntaba Sting. -"Además todo eso sobre Natsu... Creo que lo hablaré con la señorita cuando ésto termine.".- Seguía con sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué harás tú?.- Le preguntó Lucy a Konan.

-Me encargaré de Esdeath, ella ahora mismo se encuentra al lado de un clon mío.- Respondió Konan para sorpresa de todos. -Ella amaba al anterior Natsu, sin importarle sus nuevos sentimientos, ella quiere recuperar a toda costa al antiguo, no dudará en quitarte a tus nuevos amigos con tal de recuperarte y será peor si tienes novia, ella la torturará.- Le dijo a Natsu dejándolo algo sorprendido.

-"Ooh, por eso el primer día...".- Pensaron todos los del gremio recordando cuando Esdeath lo abrazó.

-¿Torturarla?.- Preguntó Lissana algo nerviosa.

-Es bastante celosa.- Le respondió Konan.

-Natsu ¿Qué haremos? Tú y yo ya nos comprometimos a casarnos.- Dijo Lissana dejando a todos estupefactos.

-¡¿Qué?!.- Gritaron todos.

-¡¿Cuándo rayos hicimos eso?!.- Gritó Natsu nervioso.

-Antes de que Happy naciera ¿Lo olvidaste?.- Respondió Lissana mientras parecía muy triste.

-¡Éramos unos niños!.- Lissana se puso más triste a la respuesta de Natsu que de pronto se quedó pálido, Mirajane lo observaba con una sonrisa tierna, pero un aura maligna.

-¡Natsu desgraciado! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a mi hermana?! ¡Eso no es de hombres!.- Le gritó Elfman casi peleando, Konan miraba eso sonriendo.

-Realmente lo lograste, Natsu, lograste cambiar aquella vida y obtener una feliz al lado de tantos amigos.- Le habló Konan.

-No tengo idea de qué hablas yo siempre he sido y seguiré siendo Natsu Dragneel, un humano miembro de Fairy Tail.- Le dijo Natsu serio y Konan le sonrió. -Detendremos este ataque.- Dijo sonriendo y Konan abrió sus ojos impactada volviéndose un remolino y cayendo un libro.

-Entonces así fue antes, y ahora.- Comentó alguien sentado que mantenía un perfil sereno chasqueando sus dedos y el libro parecía iba a comenzar a quemarse, pero Wendy apuntó su mano anulándolo, sorprendiéndolo un poco.

-Eileen, sabes qué hacer, por favor.- Le dijo Gohan tomando el libro y dándoselo, con ésta asintiendo.

-Comprendo, fueron ustedes.- Comentó viendo a Eileen y después viendo a Natsu. -¿Te reveló quién eras?.- Preguntó y Natsu lo miraba serio.

-¿Qué quieres aquí? Zeref.- Preguntó Mavis seria, sorprendiendo a algunos de su identidad.

-Quiero ver el rostro de quienes me han estado causando tantos problemas.- Respondió Zeref tranquilo. -Y también decirles, que ansío ver si esta era también sobrevivirá.- Comentó dejándolos serios pero una ráfaga casi lo desintegra, sólo le quitó el brazo izquierdo.

-Déjate de estupideces, tenemos asuntos más importantes, así que lárgate o muere.- Le dijo Acnologia muy serio y Zeref lo miraba.

-Ya veo, con Eileen y Acnologia de su lado, quizá tengan oportunidad, hasta luego, ya nos veremos después, Natsu.- Zeref desapareció.

-¿Ese idiota era Zeref? Vaya, esperaba a alguien imponente, o incluso con una apariencia de miedo, no a un mocoso con cara de niño mimado.- Dijo Gine.

-Bueno, ya conoces a Majin Boo, tampoco es la apariencia que esperábamos.- Le respondió Wendy.

-"¿Qué acaba de decir? ¿Ese era Zeref y ese otro tipo Acnologia?".- Pensó Hisui sorprendida al igual que los de Sabertooth.

-No dijo que cesaría el ataque de Tártaros, ¿a qué vino?.- Preguntó Gohan pensativo.

-Es un emperador, vino a ver al enemigo antes de la guerra.- Les dijo Mavis.

-Ya informé a todos, comienzan a reunirse.- Dijo Hisui y todos asintieron.

-Iré por Sabertooth, ayudaremos en la evacuación y nos reuniremos después.- Dijo Minerva retirándose con los miembros de Sabertooth.

Lo soldados estaban movilizando a los ciudadanos, llevándolos al Domus Flau, mientras se preguntaban qué pasaba, los que sentían Ki buscaban si habían rezagados hasta que fueron todos reunidos.

-Ciudadanos, mis disculpas, por favor, todos sujétense de las manos, serán tele-transportados a un lugar seguro.- Les comunicó Hisui para sorpresa y confusión de los ciudadanos y magos. -Magos de Fiore, les pido que se queden, los necesitaremos.- Pidió.

-¿Se puede saber qué sucede?.- Preguntó Lahar entre la multitud e Hisui seria suspiró.

-Crocus será atacada por Tártaros, por seguridad enviaremos a otro lugar a todos los ciudadanos.- Reveló Hisui para impacto de todos los magos. -Les pido a los magos, de la manera más humilde, que nos ayuden a proteger el reino de Fiore.- Pidió.

-¿De verdad serán atacados por algo como el Tártaros?.- Se preguntó Bambietta algo sorprendida.

-¿Quieres quedarte y verlo?.- Preguntó Candice.

Los magos y los ciudadanos estaban sorprendidos de lo que estaba por ocurrir, pero sin dudarlo, los magos aceptaron la petición de la princesa, de eso, los ciudadanos se sujetaron y Gine los tele-transportó a todos a Magnolia.

**Afueras de Magnolia.**

-Hermana, queremos ir a ayudar.- Le dijo Goten a Gine.

-Es verdad, tía Gine podemos ayudar.- Le dijo Shirone.

-Lo sé, ustedes ayudarán manteniendo a todas estas personas a salvo, ¿De acuerdo?.- Les dijo a lo que asintieron. -Erza, te las encargo.- Le dijo a Erza K.

-Se quedan en buenas manos, Gine.- Le dijo Yamcha.

-Espera.- Le habló Doranbolt. -Después de que ésto termine, serán interrogados de nuevo, no es casualidad que ustedes estén involucrados de nuevo en algo grande.- Comentó serio y Gine lo miró.

-Realmente me desesperan, bueno, para eso tendrás que asegurarte de sobrevivir.- Le dijo Gine burlona, para después volver al Cementerio de Dragones.

**Cementerio de dragones.**

-Riana y Arcadios protegeremos a toda costa el sello, confío en que lo lograrán.- Le dijo Hisui a Gine.

-Princesa, ¿Por qué se quedó? Es peligroso, debió quedarse con los ciudadanos.- Le dijo Riana.

-No, aún estoy en deuda con ellos por mi error con Eclipse.- Respondió Hisui seria.

-Si se pone feo, Eileen sacará a todos los magos que se quedaron, no te preocupes, ya ganamos tres veces contra ellos, estoy segura que una cuarta vez no será tan difícil.- Respondió Gine confiada.

-El sello se queda en buenas manos, Gine.- Le dijo Charle al lado de Wendy, las Erza, Lucy, Acnologia, Mirajane, Natsu y Konan que fue liberada por Eileen.

-¿Cómo te sientes?.- Le preguntó Wendy.

-Igual, nada ha cambiado, mi metas son la mismas.- Respondió Konan seria y le sonrieron.

-Ya veo, no supimos cómo darte un vida desligada, con Kyouka y Seilah nos ayudó alguien más, así que estás ligada a Natsu, ¿Estás bien con eso?.- Preguntó Wendy y Konan asintió.

-No se siente nada pero aun así es raro.- Decía Natsu.

-Natsu, es como si estuvieran casados.- Bromeó Happy y Lucy le dio un coscorrón.

**Crocus.**

-Entonces contribuiste a quitármelo, siempre quise medir fuerzas contigo, espero que tengas el poder para hacerme frente, Konan.- Decía Esdeath sonriendo de forma sádica mientras miraba la ciudad desierta y a los magos posicionándose en diferentes lugares.

-¡Por allá! ¡Veo algo!.- Gritó alguien y vieron cómo el Cubo descendía de entre las nubes.

-¡Prepárense!.- Les gritó Jura. En eso una esfera de energía se vio dirigiéndose al Cubo y explotando destruyéndolo por completo, dejando a todos estupefactos, incluso Esdeath algo perpleja.

-Vegeta, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?.- Preguntó Goku.

-No tengo tiempo para estupideces.- Respondió Vegeta indiferente.

-Eso... ¡Es de lo que estaba hablando!.- Gritó Esdeath emocionada. Un portal se abrió detrás de ella, al igual que alrededor de Crocus.

-Menos mal que nos lo advirtieron.- Dijo Lamy un poco asustada.

-Lo esperaba.- Dijo Mard Geer saliendo de ahí con casi un ejército de miembros de su gremio, además de muchos de los Etherias. -Comiencen el ataque.- Ordenó y todo Tártaros se comenzó a movilizar.

-¿Hubo bajas?.- Preguntó Esdeath.

-Sólo Alegría y el Núcleo del Infierno, una lástima.- Respondió Mard Geer indiferente y alguien salió junto a Mard Geer y Esdeath se rió al verlo.

-Te salvaron por nada, trata de no decepcionar de nuevo. Como sea, yo voy a donde están los premios gordos.- Dijo Esdeath yendo a donde estaba el sello mientras en diferentes lugares se libraban batallas, magos contra miembros de Tártaros y magos contra Etherias.

**Mermaid Heel.**

-¿De qué está hecho?.- Preguntaba Kagura con su espada rota.

-Soy una de las Nueve Puertas del Demonio de Tártaros, Torafuzar.- Se presentó yendo a golpear a Kagura, pero su puño chocó con otro.

-Eres duro, tus escamas o las mías, ¿Cuáles cederán primero?.- Le dijo Motherglare mientras los dos peleaban y las demás pelaban contra otros Etherias y magos.

**Cuatro Cerberus.**

-Jajaja ¡Cuántas veces me tocaron?.- Preguntó Jackal riendo mientras algunos magos explotaban quedando muy heridos. -Aunque debo decir que me sorprende que sus cuerpos sigan ahí, pero se acabó.- Dijo con locura, cuando fue golpeado por un puñado de rocas que lo hicieron retroceder.

-Maldición Explosiva ¿eh? Entonces simplemente no debemos tocarte, aunque también, dudo que puedas conmigo.- Dijo Rocky burlón a lo que las rocas explotaron y Jackal estaba en forma Etherias.

-Tendré que dejárselo a ustedes, nosotros nos ocuparemos de los demás.- Les dijo Bacchus mientras él y los demás peleaban con los demás miembros de Tártaros.

**Blue Pegasus.**

-Hyuru.- Se creó un fuerte tornado destrozando todo a su alcance, incluidos edificios construidos con piedras.

-Escudo.- Hibiki se defendió pero de nada sirvió, el ataque destruyó el escudo.

-Dodon.- Ren fue enviado girando por los aires.

-¡Ren!.- Gritaron sus compañeros preocupados.

-Racha.- Todos salieron volando varios metros de distancia, y dejándolos sin aliento.

-¿Qué rayos es este tipo?.- Preguntó Jenny levantándose con esfuerzo.

-¡Perfum Ultra Men!.- Gritó Ichiya con su forma musculosa golpeando al responsable que se recuperó quedándosele viendo. -No permitiré que lastimes a mis camaradas. ¿Quién eres?.- Dijo muy serio.

-Tempester, yo soy la calamidad.- Se presentó Tempester.

**Sabertooth.**

-¡Tú no puedes vencerme! ¡Soy por mucho superior!.- Gritaba Ezel enfurecido en su forma Etherias cortando todo a su paso con rumbo a Minerva que lo esperaba para darle un fuerte golpe y dejarlo fuera de combate.

Pero al ir avanzando un golpe unánime de muchas magias diferentes le dio siendo mandado a retroceder y estamparse contra un muro, quedando herido y levantándose con esfuerzo y muy furioso, quedándoseles viendo a Sabertooth.

-No te le acerques a nuestra Maestra.- Dijo Sting serio siendo respaldado por todo el gremio.

-Sting, a nadie les gustan los posesivos.- Bromeó Minerva y todos sonrieron.

-Yo me encargaré de los mocosos.- Escucharon una voz familiar y alguien cayó violentamente frente a Ezel sorprendiendo a Sabertooth.

-Este tipo no se rinde, eso hay que respetarse, Jiemma.- Se burló Minerva.

-Voy a hacerte pagar todo, acabando con estos patéticos debiluchos.- Dijo Jiemma abriendo un portal del que empezaron a salir muchos demonios poniéndose todos en guardia para comenzar a pelear.

-¡Tú no eres nadie para darme ordenes!.- Gritó Ezel comenzando a pelar con Sting y Rogue mientras Minerva volvía a enfrentarse a Jiemma pero esta vez con más seriedad y los demás miembros pelaban con otros.

**Lamia Scale.**

-¡Cúbranse!.- Les gritaba Lyon mientras se resguardaban de un sin fin de disparos.

-Jajaja vamos, salgan, enfréntenme.- Reía Kurumi mientras muchas Kurumi les disparaban.

-Sherry, Sherria, quédense detrás de mí lodo.- Les decía Richard mientras las resguardaba a ambas, mientras Kurumi reía y disparaba, cayó una gran roca desde el cielo que las aplastó a todas pero después apareció otra Kurumi.

-Que interesante habilidad la tuya. ¿Cómo es que te multiplicas?.- Preguntó Meninas.

-¿A quién le importa?.- Vieron a Bambietta, y un relámpago le cayó a Kurumi, pero otra Kurumi apareció.

-Un sin fin de ella, interesante, me recuerda un poco a la habilidad de multiplicarse del idiota de Lile.- Comentó Candice.

-Ustedes tres, escuché de ustedes por Obra.- Les dijo Kurumi teniendo su atención. -¿Quieren ver algo? Algo fuera de este mundo.- Pregunta a la que se le quedaron viendo.

-Si nos respondes algo lo pensaremos. ¿Realmente son del Tártaros o su nombre es de adorno?.- Preguntó Meninas curiosa y Kurumi sonrió, cuando otra roca la aplastó.

-No se metan, es nuestra.- Les dijo Toph.

-No, en estos momentos todos los gremios somos un equipo.- Le dijo Jura serio. Y muchas Kurumi aparecieron, preparándose, en eso, muchas Lamy llegaron girando dejando a todos estupefactos y sorprendidos.

-¿No hay chicos guapos en este gremio?.- Decía Lamy mientras mandaba a volar a muchos y otros se defendían.

**Fairy Tail.**

-¿Qué? ¿Quién eres?.- Se preguntaba Gray atónito y confuso.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?.- Se preguntaban Mavis y Makarov.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién? Supongo que son preguntas comprensibles.- Decía Keyes.

-¿Eso es un esqueleto?.- Preguntaron algunos miembros de Fairy Tail asustados.

-Jajaja, hacernos venir personalmente, ¿Cuánto costará? ¿Cuánto costará?.- Decía Franmalth sonriente, pero había algo raro en él, se asemejaba al Maestro Hades de Grimoire Heart.

-Sabemos que son de Tártaros, pero por qué ¿Por qué eres igual a Purehito?.- Preguntó Mavis desconcertada.

-Mi maldición me permite obtener almas de los fallecidos, esta es el alma del Maestro Hades, la encontré por casualidad cuando buscábamos a Zeref-sama.- Respondió Franmalth sorprendiendo a Makarov y Mavis.

-El enano es mío.- Dijo Silver de repente llegando con Gray rápidamente y llevándoselo.

-¡Gray!.- Gritaron todos y Ur junto a Ultear fueron rápidamente tras él.

Las peleas comenzaron, algunos fueron contra Franmalth que reía con locura y que cada vez que lo atacaban con magia éste la absorbía, hasta que recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara.

-Es la segunda vez que me enfrento al viejo, déjenmelo a mí.- Dijo Laxus serio y preparado.

-Sabes que eso no es posible, Laxus.- Le dijeron sus compañeros detrás de él, molestando a Franmalth.

Mientras que quienes atacaban a Keyes estaban sorprendidos y frustrados, pues siempre se volvía algún tipo de neblina que lo volvía intangible.

-¿De qué rayos está hecho este tipo?.- Se preguntaba Gajeel molesto.

**Con lo Saiyajin.**

-Deberíamos ayudarlos ¿No creen?.- Les comentaba la abuela Gine.

-Bueno, como dijo Jerez-sama, no podemos dejar que dependan siempre de nosotros.- Respondió Gine.

-Lo que yo dije fue que no iba a dejar que ustedes dependan un dios, tú no eres un dios.- Regañó Jerez.

-Aun.- Dijo Gine sonriendo.

-¿Qué?.- Preguntó Jerez.

-Que hoy luce muy bella, Jerez-sama.- Gine cambió el tema y Jerez se le quedó viendo.

-Tenemos un pez gordo del qué preocuparnos, si sienten la necesidad de ir por esas sabandijas, vayan, no los necesitaremos.- Les dijo Bardock.

-La cosa es que viene con su ejército, si acaso los magos más fuertes podrían enfrentar a uno solo, por eso es que nosotros nos encargaremos de los soldados.- Explicó Mirai-Gohan. Mientras Gohan miraba un poco preocupado a las peleas.

-No estás obligado a quedarte, si quieres ir, ve.- Le dijo Gine viendo Gohan que ella se dio cuenta. -Te conozco bien, sé que quieres ir, ve.- Le dijo y Gohan sonrió.

-Voy a confiar en ellos.- Respondió Gohan sonriendo.

-Estarán bien, no te preocupes, por lo que siento todos los magos son muy fuertes, se las podrán arreglar, los enemigos más fuertes se dirigen a donde están Wendy y Eileen, y sabemos que ahí también están lo más fuertes.- Le comentó Goku animándolo.

**Cementerio de dragones.**

-Entonces al final terminaste viniendo.- Dijo Eileen.

-Veo que están bien preparados para protegerlo, pero, en realidad no importa.- Respondió Esdeath.

-Konan, ¿Qué te hizo pelear por los tontos humanos?.- Preguntó Mard Geer.

-E.N.D.- Respondió Konan seria y Mard Geer la miró.

-Ese no es Natsu.- Escucharon a Esdeath. -El verdadero Natsu debe volver, y el falso Natsu desaparecer.- Dijo enojada.

-Ya veo, entonces, él es el cuerpo...- Dijo Mard Geer analítico.

-Basta de charlas.- Zeref apareció. -Eileen, es hora de que me muestres tu determinación, espero que no termines como cuando te encontré.- Comentó haciendo enojar a Eileen.

-Yo me encargaré de Zeref, ninguno de ustedes se meta en mi asunto con él.- Dijo Acnologia muy serio a lo que sólo lo dejaron.

Los magos pasaron a sus transformaciones y otros usando todo su poder. Mard Geer y Esdeath avanzaron con intenciones de empezar la pelea, pero ambos fueron golpeados fuertemente siendo enviados a chocar contra los muros dejando a Zeref sorprendido.

Por esa distracción a penas y esquivó un zarpazo de Acnologia pero Zeref se defendió con sus esferas de magia oscura que Acnologia contrarrestó con esferas de magia creando explosiones y después dándole con un rugido que lo hizo retroceder.

-En el Daimatou Enbu nos estábamos conteniendo, obviamente no íbamos a lastimar buena personas, pero ahora, contenerse no es una opción.- Les dijo Wendy algo seria. Y Esdeath y Mard Geer se levantaron con su máximo poder.

-Estos humanos, me hicieron recordar algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, ira.- Dijo Mard Geer molesto. -Memento Mori.- Lanzó su técnica.

Wendy se dio cuenta y les puso un escudo a los que no podían defenderse mientras una gran explosión que parecía ser rodeada de espectros se miró en todo Crocus ya que incluso destruyó el Domus Flau.

**Con Gray.**

-Parece que ya empezaron.- Dijo Silver viendo la explosión.

-Desgraciado, ¿Creen que se saldrán con la suya?.- Dijo Gray serio.

-Es posible.- Respondió Silver con arrogancia y Gray lo observó. En eso, flechas de hielo llegaron a Silver de diferentes lados pero para sorpresa de los responsables, sus ataques fueron consumidos.

-Gray.- Llegaron Ur y Ultear.

-Están bien.- Preguntó Lyon y confundidas lo vieron. -Una de las chicas de Raven Tail llegó con una enorme roca y nuestro gremio acabó disperso.- Se explicó antes de que Gray preguntara.

-Perfecto, todo el equipo reunido.- Dijo Silver sonriendo poniendo a todos alerta.

-Parece que usa magia de Dragon Slayer de Hielo, para haberse comido así nuestro hielo.- Comentó Ultear.

-Es magia Slayer, sí, pero no es Dragon Slayer, mi magia, es Devil Slayer de Hielo, así que es la magia perfecta para enfrentarme a ustedes y vengarme.- Les dijo Silver.

-Ya lo veremos... No dejo de sentir que a este tipo lo conozco.- Decía Gray serio y lo observaron, Ur abrió sus ojos impactada recordando cuando encontraron a Gray, cerca del cadáver de un hombre.

-Tú...- Dijo Ur impactada para confusión algunos y Silver le sonrió.

-Gray, ya te diste cuenta, ¿Cierto? Soy tu padre.- Reveló Silver para impacto de los cuatro.

**Cementerio de dragones.**

-Fiu, un segundo más tardado y alguien habría salido herido.- Dijo Wendy mientras miraba que logró salvarlos.

-Debiste dejarlos morir, son débiles.- Habló Esdeath.

-Entonces debimos dejarte hecha chocolate, por débil.- Le respondió Mira.

-¿Por qué no lo intentas? Vamos, usa esa forma a la que llamaste Majin Boo, te mostraré mi verdadero poder, farsante.- Le retó Esdeath y Mirajane le sonrió.

-Interesante, ya veo por qué Zeref-sama los ve como enemigos potenciales.- Dijo Mard Geer.

-Entonces debes saber que subestimarlos no es una opción.- Le dijo Zeref. -Esdeath lo aprendió a la mala ¿Cierto?.- Le preguntó a Esdeath que estaba algo seria pero sonrió.

-Así es como debe ser, un mundo en guerra eterna, donde sólo los fuertes vivan, eso es lo que estoy esperando.- Dijo Esdeath emocionada.

-¿Y crees que a Natsu le gustaría? Lo único que lograrás es que él te odie.- Le dijo Konan seria mientras tenía resguardado a Happy y Natsu con sus papeles.

-Esa escoria no es Natsu, voy a recuperar al verdadero, no me importa si he de acabar con el falso, el falso no me importa.- Respondió Esdeath sonriendo.

-¡Que no soy falso!.- Gritó Natsu mientras tenía su puño en su cara haciéndola retroceder pero recuperándose y quedándosele viendo seria.

-Esdeath, si destruyes a este Natsu, entonces también destruirás a E.N.D..- Dijo Zeref sorprendiendo un poco a sus amigos. -Lo mismo pasará si se destruye el libro, este Natsu morirá, y lo mismo pasará.-

-Lo mismo pasará si mueres, lo sé.- Terminó Esdeath dejando a todos impactados. -Pero, de nada me sirve este Natsu si es débil, quiero a mi poderoso Natsu, muéstrame Natsu, que aun eres el más fuerte.- Dijo abriendo sus manos. -Hyoran Daishogun.- Dijo mientras todos se preparaban.

Esdeath apuntó su mano al cielo lanzando un ataque de hielo llamando de nuevo la atención de todos, ya que al momento de explotar en el cielo, el hielo comenzó a crear nubes, vientos helados, en otras palabras, una tormenta de hielo, que se extendió rápidamente por todo Ishgar y un poco más.

**Lamia Scale.**

-Ésto es malo, está tan frío que los más débiles podrían sucumbir a una hipotermia.- Dijo Jura preocupado mientras con sus rocas atacaba a muchas Kurumi y al mismo tiempo resguardaban a sus compañeros.

-Señor calvo, hagamos un trato.- Le dijo Meninas para confusión de Jura pero aun así ofendido por lo de calvo. -Si me encargo de esa chica, me uno a su gremio.- Le dijo para su sorpresa y la miró serio.

-Cualquiera puede ser parte de cualquier gremio, sólo deben de respetar las reglas al igual que las vidas.- Le dijo Jura serio y Meninas lo miró.

-Con eso me basta, al menos de mi parte.- Respondió Meninas dando un golpe a una roca que se destruyó y cuyos fragmentos le dieron a las Kurumi y a las Lamy.

-A mí me importa un carajo, creí que realmente venían del Tártaros, desde aquí cada una por su lado.- Dijo Bambietta yéndose pero atacando al que se le ponía enfrente.

-Idiota, pero tiene razón, yo voy a buscar al tipo d los rayos, hasta nunca.- Dijo Candice yéndose pero electrocutando al que se le ponía en su camino.

**Sabertooth.**

-Esa demonio, no creí que realmente fuera capaz de hacer algo como ésto, aun así, llegará el momento en el que no será necesaria, y yo mismo me haré cargo de ella.- Decía Jiemma frente a Minerva que estaba seria, viendo a sus compañeros que luchaban contra demonios pero algunos les estaba dando frío que hacían que se distrajeran y fuesen golpeados.

-Moyuru Daichi no Go.- Rufus generó una gran cantidad de flamas ardientes que sólo lograron que el frío disminuyera un poco, pero lo suficiente para que todos pudieran volver al ataque.

-Esta es la fortaleza de un gremio, Jiemma, éste es el verdadero poder por el que vale la pena luchar.- Le dijo Minerva seria haciéndolo enojar más. -Pero, dudo que tú logres comprender algo tan valioso.- Dijo mientras sus manos y pies brillaban poniéndose los guantes y espinilleras.

**Blue Pegasus.**

-White Out.- Eve aprovechó la tormenta para potenciar su magia de nieve haciendo retroceder a Tempester un poco. -Lo siento, pero no eres el único que se beneficia con el frío.- Dijo confiado y Tempester se puso serio.

-Jigoku.- Tempester creó una gran bola de fuego con la cual atacó a Blue Pegasus creándose una gran explosión quedando heridos. Lo que no se esperó fue que empezaron a caer flechas que comenzaron a explotar y Tempester retrocedía esquivándolas.

-Oye, gatito, ¿Puedes darme una buena pelea?.- Vieron a Bambietta.

-Rokkusu.- Tempester arrojó rocas a Bambietta mientras ésta respondió con sus flechas explosivas.

-No... No puedes satisfacerme.- Dijo Bambietta desanimada y con una gran flecha creó una gran explosión.

**Cuatro Cerberus.**

-¿Qué es ésto? Estoy helándome.- Dijo Rocker temblando.

-Jajaja parece que Esdeath está realmente seria con este asunto.- Reía Jackal mientras los de Cuatro Cerberus estaban impresionados por la tormenta y algunos temblando, pero Jackal fue golpeado contra el suelo y a Zirconis le explotó el puño.

-No golpeaba Etherias desde que Zeref dejó libres a estos idiotas.- Dijo Zirconis, Jackal se iba a levantar pero de un pisotón Rocky lo terminó de dejar inconsciente, explotándole el pie pero sin efecto y Jackal volvía a su forma humana.

-Ésto se puso feo, no todos son lo suficientemente fuertes para soportar este frío.- Dijo Rocky algo serio.

-¿A qué juegan aquellos?.- Preguntó Zirconis viendo que los Saiyajin sólo estaban flotando.

-Pareciera que esperan a alguien.- Dijo Rocky.

**Fairy Tail.**

-¡¿Cómo es posible que puedan moverse con este frío?!.- Gritaba Franmalth siendo golpeado fuertemente por Laxus contra el suelo.

-Hay alguien en Fairy Tail, cuyo hilo es aún más frío.- Dijo Laxus serio y amenazante.

-Comprendo, me pregunto, ¿qué pasará cuando se entere?.- Dijo Keyes que volvía a su forma después de ser golpeado de diferentes formas pero sin éxito, pero sus palabras confundieron a todos. De eso, un fuerte relámpago le cayó a Keyes que le hizo daño.

-Oye, aléjate de él, ese imbécil es mi presa.- Dijo Candice llegando frente a Laxus.

-¿Presa?.- Preguntó Freed algo ofendido.

-Nuestra pelea no terminó.- Dijo Candice sonriendo con su lengua afuera.

-Que sea después, estoy ocupado.- Respondió Laxus serio.

-Esa chica, tiene algo...- Dijo Keyes interrumpiendo.

-Meterse en nuestra pelea ¿Cuánto le costará?.- Dijo Franmalth sonriendo. -Ya sé cuánto, su alma.- Dijo pasando a otra forma.

-¿Jose?.- Preguntó Makarov impactado.

-Shade: Soldier Shadow.- Franmalth invocó un sin fin de soldados sombra.

-¡¿Otra vez esas cosas?!.- Gritaron los de Fairy Tail, pero las flechas de Candice los desintegraron.

-Jaja, ¿Crees que eso funcionará?.- Dijo Franmalth arrogante. -... ¡¿Funcionó?! ¿Por qué no regresan las sombras?!.- Decía.

-Esta chica sabe lo que es el abismo más allá de la muerte.- Dijo Keyes serio.

**Magnolia.**

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? De repente se soltó esta tormenta.- Decían algunos mientras temblaban y otros ayudaban a otros a abrigarse y cubrirse.

-Fue algo que sucedió en Crocus.- Les dijo Mirai-Lucy.

-¿Qué? ¿Desde tan lejos?.- Preguntó Lahar. -¿Qué sabes?.- Preguntó serio.

-Pues que están siendo atacados por Tártaros y una de ellos es Esdeath, probablemente fue ella, pero la verdad es sólo una suposición.- Respondió Eclair para sorpresa de muchos.

-Si tan solo pudiéramos ver lo que sucede allá, me preocupa mi hija.- Decía Toma preocupado por Hisui.

-Quizá haya una forma de ver lo que sucede en Crocus.- Dijo Lola llamándoles la atención. -La Lacrima Vision que teníamos alrededor de la ciudad para ver el último día.- Dijo y sorprendidos de haber recordado eso se pusieron a ver.

Viendo cómo estaban peleando los diferentes gremios contra Tártaros, incluso la responsable de la tormenta de hielo, quedando sorprendidos de ver las capacidades de Esdeath además de las diferentes magias y habilidades de los magos y los miembros de Tártaros que peleaban unos contra los otros, pero confundidos de algo, había dos Lucy, tres Erza contando las que estaban con ellos y.

-¿Por qué no están peleando ellos?.- Preguntó un espectador al ver a los Saiyajin flotando sin hacer nada, como si esperaran a alguien.

-¿Alguna idea? Lucy.- Le preguntó Yajima a Mirai-Lucy.

-Esperan por algo peor.- Respondió Erza K. seria confundiendo más a todos.

-¿Qué es?.- Preguntó Doranbolt

-Algo peor.- Volvió a responder Erza K. molestándolos un poco.

**Con Gray.**

-Vaya, la señorita Esdeath no se anda con juegos.- Decía Silver deshaciendo ataques de hielo o comiéndolos.

-Déjate de juegos, imbécil, ¡¿Quién eres?!.- Decía Gray mientras atacaba y Silver comenzó a reír.

-Ciertamente, lo soy, al menos este cuerpo.- Dijo Silver para confusión de todos. -Todos nosotros estábamos destinados a pelear de nuevo.- Comentaba. -Fue una total coincidencia encontrarme con un cuerpo que fuera cercano a ti, Gray, ahora tú y Ur pagarán por todos esos años encerrado.- Dijo sorprendiendo a los cuatro.

-¿Estás bromando?.- Preguntó Lyon incrédulo.

-¿Han olvidado mi nombre? Soy Deliora.- Dijo Silver dejando a los cuatro impactados. -"Keyes sigue vigilándome aun con toda esta conmoción... ahora sólo me queda, darte un regalo, Gray.".- Pensó mientras lo miraban impactados.

**Con los Saiyajin.**

-Achu.- Estornudó Goku mientras su madre le daba un pañuelo y Goku se limpiaba la nariz.

-¿Quieres un suéter?.- Le preguntó la abuela Gine.

-Vamos, no tengo cinco años, además no puedo enfermarme gracias a mis entrenamientos.- Respondió Goku un poco avergonzado.

-Sabes, cuando la urraca dijo que la anciana de la nieves podría congelar un continente entro, realmente creí que era una exageración.- Comentó Gine.

-Pues al parecer no lo era, lo malo es que no sólo afectará a los que están peleando.- Dijo Gohan apuntando al cielo, pero se detuvo algo sorprendido al igual que todos.

**Cementerio de dragones.**

-Sólo es un poco de frío.- Dijo Natsu sin vacilar.

-Sí, sólo un poco.- Secundó Happy temblando.

-Sólo un poco, dice ella.- Dijo Horologium mientras Lucy estaba dentro de él, temblando.

-Patéticos debiluchos, bueno, sólo el más fuerte sobrevivirá.- Comentó Esdeath.

-Estás loca, ¿Sabes cuántas personas sufrirán por ésto?.- Le dijo Mirajane enojada.

-No me importa, ellos se lo buscaron por ser débiles.- Dijo Esdeath indiferente.

-Hasta los tuyos sufrirán el efecto.- Le dijo Erza.

-¿Y?.- Respondió Esdeath indiferente.

-Basta ya de hablar, voy a detenerlos ahora mismo.- Dijo Wendy enojada.

-Ya veo, por eso Kyouka estaba tan interesada en los humanos, aun en esta situación creen tener esperanza, es casi, encantador.- Dijo Mard Geer que se movió esquivando un ataque de una gran cuchilla.

-Casi.- Dijo Kyouka en su forma Etherias junto a Seilah y los tres las vieron.

-Al final si las reescribieron.- Dijo Zeref.

-Más o menos, la verdad estamos poco interesadas en lo que hagan ahora, pero, tenemos una cuenta pendiente con Mard Geer así que.- Dijo Kyouka y Mard Geer las miraba indiferente.

-Me desharé de esta tormenta antes de que dañe a algún inocente...- Eileen se calló y sorprendida vio al cielo al igual que todos, pues el cielo, se despejó en un santiamén.

-¿Llegaron?.- Preguntó Erza y Wendy asintió, pero los que no sabían confundidos de sus palabras, viendo cómo algo muy grande descendía.

-¿Qué es eso?.- Preguntó Riana.

-Algo peor que este trío de imbéciles.- Respondió Acnologia confundiendo más a todos ya que lo dijo él.

-Estimados habitantes del planeta Tierra.- Escucharon una voz proveniente de esa nave extraña con forma de araña. -Mi nombre es Freezer, soy el emperador del universo, y he declarado que este planeta pasa a ser de mis dominios, aquel que quiera resistirse a mí, será asesinado cruelmente, y aquellos que se dobleguen... también.- Dijo para sorpresa de todos mientras miraban cómo demasiados seres salían de la nave.

**Fin del capítulo 25.**

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**Nico2000: Ultra violento, e recordó a la canción jaja. Ni yo me acordaba, me metía la Wiki de Fairy Tail para ver cómo se llamaba.**

**laurenlmprincess: Aquí tienes el capítulo, disfrútalo.**

**Guest: Pues comenzó lo esperado.**

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	26. El Emperador del Mal, Freezer

**Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Dragon Ball Super como Fairy Tail y otros animes y video-juegos mencionados y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**Dos Saiyajin en un mundo mágico.**

**Capítulo 26: El Emperador del Mal, Freezer.**

**En el espacio.**

-Que raro, parece que el clima del planeta Tierra cambia de forma muy drástica.- Decía Sorbet. -De pronto una tormenta de hielo se formó de la nada.- Explicó y Freezer se quedó indiferente.

-Abran la compuerta.- Ordenó Freezer a lo que confundidos obedecieron y Freezer salió, con una pequeña esfera de energía deshizo la tormenta, para después comenzar a descender y Freezer se presentaba.

-Kikono, las cámaras.- Le dijo Berriblu y asintió quedando un poco sorprendidos, sobre todo Juvia que estaba asustada.

-Vaya, parece que tienen algún tipo de batalla.- Comentó Kikono Juvia abrió sus ojos impactada.

-"Eso es Crocus. ¿Cómo es que llegamos a Earthland?".- Se preguntaba Juvia impactada.

-Señor, parece que nos esperan.- Le dijo Berriblu poniendo una imagen de los Saiyajin esperando por Freezer que sonrió.

-Pues no los hagamos esperar más, aterricen frente a ellos.- Ordenó Freezer.

Obedeciendo y aterrizando frente a los Saiyajin, mientras él y todos sus soldados salían, quedando también los Saiyajin sorprendidos al notar su nivel de pelea además de que vieron a Broly bajar que al verlos pareció expulsar un poco su poder, además de Paragus con él, quedándose viendo.

**Sabertooth.**

-¿Cómo dice?.- Le preguntó Sting a Minerva.

-Freezer, ese tipo es poderoso y bastante cruel, ni Zeref, ni Acnologia, siquiera se comparan con él, espero que ellos sean capaces de vencerlo, porque de no ser así, el mundo entero está perdido.- Respondió Minerva sorprendiendo a todos.

-No mires a otro lado mientras te enfrentas a mi.- Escucharon a Jiemma herido que se iba contra Minerva, pero ésta fastidiada lo golpeó tan fuerte que lo mandó a estrellarse contra una casa cayéndole encima, pero más enemigos continuaban atacando.

**Cementerio de dragones.**

-Comprendo, entonces simplemente vino otro tipo de otra parte del universo, ¿Y qué? No cambia el hecho de lo que vamos a hacer.- Dijo Esdeath indiferente.

-Obviamente no comprendes, Freezer no es como Zeref o alguien que entendería razones, simplemente acabará con todos reclamando este planeta como suyo.- Le dijo Eileen seria.

-Eso es obvio, el más fuerte es quien posee todo, para mi, suena como alguien a quien me uniría.- Respondió Esdeath sonriendo molestando a todos.

-¡Basta ya de tus tonterías! ¡No dejaré que ninguno de ustedes o alguien ponga en riesgo a las personas!.- Exclamó Wendy enojada usando todo su poder. -Eileen deshazte de la nieve restante.- Ordenó, sorprendiendo un poco a Eileen por su tono, y en nada Wendy ya había golpeado a Esdeath enviándola a retroceder, Zeref iba a atacarla pero esquivó un zarpazo.

-Tú y yo tenemos cosas que arreglar.- Le dijo Acnologia serio a lo que Zeref se puso serio.

-Entonces, yo me encargaré del murciélago.- Dijo Natsu desafiante rodeando sus puños en fuego para sorpresa de los presentes al verlo ir contra Mard Geer, Mard Geer se molestó y se fue contra Natsu.

-Serás el cuerpo, pero no eres nuestro Maestro.- Dijo Mard Geer atacando a Natsu que para su sorpresa o bloqueó.

-No soy Maestro de nadie, soy un miembro de Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel.- Natsu le dio una ráfaga de múltiples golpes a Mard Geer para al final darle uno muy fuerte mandándolo a retroceder.

**Magnolia.**

-Estás bromeando.- Decía Doranbolt incrédulo.

-Ojalá así fuera, pero, es la verdad.- Dijo Yamcha bastante serio. -No sabemos si fue por el incidente de los muertos resucitando o si fue por otro medio, pero lo más seguro es que venga por venganza.- Comentó dejando sorprendidos a los que escucharon quién era Freezer.

-Yo confío en que ellos podrán, si ya lo derrotaron una vez podrán hacerlo de nuevo, sin mencionar que ahora son más fuertes que antes.- Les dijo Erza K. con seriedad viendo la Lacrima Vision.

-Ojalá así fuera.- Dijo Trunks algo serio. -Ese tipo, es diferente a cuando lo enfrentamos cuando resucitó junto a Cooler...- Dijo sorprendiendo un poco a los demás.

-Es mucho más fuerte que antes.- Recalcó Goten un poco asustado.

-Doranbolt.- Le habló Lahar retirándose un poco. -¿Escucharon eso? Miembros del Consejo Mágico.- Preguntó a una Lacrima.

-¿Un ser fuera de este mundo capaz de destruirlo? Es una locura.- Decía Org.

-Y de nuevo esos dos involucrados, sabía desde un principio que eran un peligro.- Decía Michello algo molesto.

-Entonces no nos queda de otra, mostremosle a esos invasores de qué está hecho este mundo.- Habló Gran Doma. -¡Preparen Etherion!.- Ordenó sorprendiendo a muchos pero todos aceptaron sin dudarlo, movilizándose.

**Con Gray.**

Los ataques de hielo seguían, los cinco atacaban y contra atacaban pero ningún ataque de hielo funcionaba, Silver los deshacía todos, teniendo una gran ventaja sobre ellos, para después Silver mandar a todos a retroceder con una onda de nieve, Gray fue el único que no salió volando para sorpresa de Silver.

-No llegaremos a ningún resultado si te sigo atacando con hielo.- Dijo Gray serio y molesto.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Usar fuego?.- Preguntó Silver burlón y Gray sonrió.

-Si mi magia no puede vencerte, entonces no la usaré.- Dijo Gray.

Para confusión de Silver al verlo adoptar una pose de pelea y lanzarse a atacarlo. Silver se cubrió con hielo pero fue roto de un golpe que lo dejó sorprendido, por esa distracción recibió una patada que lo mandó a retroceder, recuperándose sorprendido, viendo a Gray ir hacia él, lanzando estacas de hielo, pero siendo esquivadas o destruidas a golpes, al llegar a Silver, Gray le dio un doble golpe en el torso sacándole el aire.

De eso vieron la tormenta deshacerse, y vieron llegar a Freezer, mientras Ur y Ultear se levantaban y Lyon llegó a ellas ayudándoles, para ver cómo Gray combatía a puño limpio a Silver, Lyon algo sorprendido y Ur sonriendo, pero Ultear seguía confundida hasta que abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

-Ya me acordé.- Dijo Ultear confundiéndolos. -Este tipo no es Deliora.- Dijo para sorpresa y confusión de ambos.

Ultear se quedó seria mirando cómo Gray le ganaba a puño limpio, mientras la imagen de ella siendo niña cerca de un hombre que le ofrecía la mano, para ver cómo Gray ganaba poniéndose frente a Silver, muy serio y enojado.

-Ésto se acabó.- Dijo Gray serio.

-No pensé que fueses tan fuerte, aun sin magia.- Respondió Silver sonriendo y Gray estaba molesto.

-Tú, no eres...- Decía Gray.

-Gray, espera.- Escuchó a Ultear y Gray la miró. -Quiero preguntarle algo.- Dijo un poco seria quedándosele viendo a Silver. -Yo te conozco, no eres Deliora. Cuando era pequeña, era esclava en un lugar donde hacían experimentos conmigo, hasta que un día, un mago de hielo me salvó, ese mago de hielo, eras tú.- Le dijo Ultear muy seria sorprendiendo a todos y Silver se le quedó viendo.

-¿Entonces eras aquella niña?.- Confirmó Silver para sorpresa de todos.

-Entonces tú realmente eres...- Decía Gray notándose con muchos sentimientos encontrados.

**Con los Saiyajin.**

-¿Ya lo notaron? Broly luce más joven.- Dijo Gohan serio.

-Entonces es posible que sean los de esta dimensión.- Opinó Mirai-Gohan.

-No, esos sin duda son Freezer y Paragus.- Dijo Bardock serio, mientras Gine estaba seria observando a Broly, alerta para el momento en el que explotara.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Freezer.- Le habló Goku.

-No es obvio, vine a vengarme de ustedes, simios mugrosos.- Respondió Freezer dejándolos serios.

-Sólo tú podrías decir algo como eso.- Respondió Goku.

-¿Cómo llegaste a este lugar?.- Preguntaron.

-Pues en mi nave, idiota.- Respondió Freezer pero asustándose por completo. -¿Be-Beerus-sama?.- Preguntó asustado.

-Supongo que reviviste por nada.- Dijo Beerus amenazante.

-Lo, ¡Lo lamento Beerus-sama! ¡No sabía que era usted!.- Dijo Freezer asustado.

-Eso te costará la vida, pero primero responde lo que te pregunté.- Amenazó Beerus asustando más a Freezer.

-Espere, Beerus-sama, Freezer vino por nosotros, déjenos encargarnos.- Le dijo Goku molestando a Freezer y Beerus.

-¡A mi no me das órdenes!.- Le gritó Beerus asustando a todos, salvo por quienes no sabían de Beerus, confundidos de ver así a Freezer.

-No es una orden, es un favor, se lo pagaré con un platillo delicioso.- Le dijo Goku calmando el ambiente.

-Pues más te vale que lo sea. Como sea, responde lo que te pregunté, Freezer.- Dijo Beerus.

-Pues mis hombres me revivieron, y he venido a vengarme.- Le dijo Freezer y Beerus se puso frente a él.

-No estoy jugando, ¿cómo llegaste a esta dimensión?.- Preguntó Beerus muy serio.

-¿Dimensión? ¿Qué éste no es el planeta Tierra?.- Preguntó Freezer confundido.

-Sería la luz que nos golpeó.- Preguntó Sorbet pero fue destruido asustando a los soldados de Freezer y Paragus y Broly estaban algo sorprendidos.

-No me interrumpas.- Dijo Beerus. -¿Qué luz fue esa?.- Preguntó.

-Veníamos al planeta Tierra y una luz nos golpeó haciéndonos perder los controles, al recuperarnos simplemente retomamos el rumbo a la Tierra.- Explicó Freezer dejando a Beerus y Jerez pensativos. -Beerus-sama, supongo que me dejará continuar con mi venganza.- Dijo Freezer.

-Tu venganza me podría importar menos que nada.- Dijo Beerus. -Whis, andando, sé qué es esa luz.- Dijo serio, Whis asintió y se fueron.

-Bueno, ya que terminamos con esos caprichos de dioses.- Decía Freezer.

-¿Caprichos de dioses?.- Preguntaron y Freezer se volvió a asustar. -Debes saber que viajar entre dimensiones es algo prohibido a menos que yo lo permita.- Le dijo Jerez seria.

-Lo lamento, Jerez-sama, no sabía que usted estaba aquí, lamento la ofensa, por cierto, hoy luce tan hermosa como siempre, me atrevo a decir que incluso más.- Se defendía Freezer.

-Freezer, tus patéticos halagos no te ayudarán, pero tampoco tengo intenciones de ensuciar mis manos con algo tan feo como tú, así que se los dejaré a ellos.- Le dijo Jerez.

-Como usted diga.- Respondió Freezer. -Ahora ¿En qué estábamos? Ah sí, mi dulce venganza.- Decía Freezer. -Veo que agrandaron su familia de simios, y también veo rostros conocidos.- Dijo viendo a los demás Saiyajin.

-Déjate de estupideces, Freezer, mejor enfrentanos de una vez y terminemos con ésto.- Le dijo Bardock serio y Freezer lo observó.

-A ti te recuerdo, eras ese patético simio que exterminé junto al planeta Vegeta.- Dijo Freezer burlón. -Sin embargo, mi principal objetivo, es Son Goku.- Dijo con malicia. -Para todos las demás patéticas basuras, les tengo preparado otra cosa, ¿no es así? Paragus.- Paragus caminó al frente.

-Así es, deje que nosotros nos encarguemos del príncipe Vegeta y los demás Saiyajin.- Dijo Paragus molesto mientras Broly parecía enojado mirando a Vegeta poniendo serios a otros.

-Por mi está bien, Tagoma y Juvia pueden encargarse de los demás.- Ordenó Freezer saliendo de su silla pero sorprendiéndolos un poco.

-¿Juvia?.- Preguntaron Gohan y Gine al ver a Juvia entre sus filas con una armadura del ejercito de Freezer.

-Así es, Gine, es hora de que ustedes paguen por lo que le hicieron al Capitán Ginyu.- Dijo Juvia dando una risa malévola, Gine se le quedó viendo seria y en cosa de nada ya estaba junto a Juvia.

-Entonces arreglemos cuentas tú y yo.- Dijo Gine tomando a Juvia de la cara y alejándola para sorpresa de todos. Broly se molestó por eso y se fue detrás de Gine.

-¡Broly! ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡Nuestro objetivo es Vegeta!.- Le gritaba Paragus sacando el control del collar pero ya no estaba.

-Freezer-sama, nosotros vamos por Broly y Juvia.- Le dijo Chirai yéndose junto a Lemo detrás de ambos.

-Por mi está bien.- Dijo Freezer indiferente. -Todos ustedes, encárguense de los demás simios y también de los Terrícolas que están en la ciudad, yo me encargaré personalmente de Son Goku.- Dijo Freezer expulsando su poder pasando a su última forma sorprendiéndose todos.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo rayos aumentó tanto su poder?.- Preguntaba Vegeta sorprendido.

-Desde que nací fui un prodigio, hice bien en tomar mis precauciones antes de venir.- Les decía Freezer. -Que comience mi venganza.- Dijo.

La batalla comenzó, el ejercito de Freezer comenzó a avanzar pareciendo un enjambre, Freezer avanzó con un sólo objetivo, Goku, que también avanzó contra Freezer golpeando ambos sus puños creando una onda de destrucción mientras en la misma explosión se daban golpes y patadas mientras a su alrededor se destruía todo.

Mientras los demás se fueron contra los soldados, comenzando a pelear, o mejor dicho a apalearlos, ya que con un golpe eran capaces de vencer a uno, sin embargo, eran demasiados.

Bardock llegó dándole un golpe a uno para después atacar a otro con una esfera de energía y seguir golpeando a otros que intentaron detenerlo, pero Bardock los hizo salir volando expulsando su poder, mientras Gine parecía bailar breakdance pateando a los que se acercaban derribándolos en el acto, alguien golpeó a Gine enviándola al suelo, Bardock vio eso y por su distracción fue enviado al suelo junto a ella.

-Shisami, deja que yo me encargue de esos dos Saiyajin.- Le dijo Tagoma al que golpeó a Gine mientras ella y Bardock se ponían de pie.

-Ni hablar, tú sólo quieres llevarte todo el reconocimiento de Freezer-sama.- Respondió Shisami haciendo que ambos se miraran con hostilidad pero Shisami esquivó a duras penas una ráfaga de energía de Bardock.

-¿Crees que te salvarás por haber golpeado a mi mujer?.- Preguntó Bardock amenazante.

-Bardock, gracias, ese déjamelo a mi, no soy tan poderosa como tu, así que encárgate del otro.- Le dijo Gine y Bardock serio la miró.

-De acuerdo, pero si veo que estás en problemas, interferiré.- Dijo Bardock y Gine asintió sonriendo.

Gohan con golpes y patadas derrotaba a los soldados al igual que Mirai Gohan, ambos hacían buen equipo peleando, ser la misma persona tiene sus ventajas, leían a la perfección lo que iban a hacer y tomarlo como ventaja, pero al ser un gran número, comenzaron a ir a la ciudad.

-No podemos dejar que lastimen a nadie.- Dijo Gohan.

-Lo sé.- Dijo Mirai-Gohan yendo ambos a la ciudad.

Vegeta estaba de brazos cruzados, él no era de juegos tontos, si lo atacaban con ataques de energía simplemente los recibía indiferente, cuando se acercaba algún soldado Vegeta lo mandaba a volar de un golpe mientras miraba enfurecido que Goku y Freezer peleaban, Vegeta se enfureció y expulsó su poder mandando a todos a volar, asustando a los demás soldados.

-Eres tan arrogante como tu padre, Vegeta.- Le dijo Paragus.

-Creí que estabas muerto, debiste estarlo, dime ¿De dónde rayos salió ese Broly?.- Preguntó Vegeta muy serio.

-No tengo intenciones de responderte nada.- Dijo Paragus convirtiéndose en Super Saiyajin. -Gracias a la paliza que recibí en el entrenamiento de Freezer-sama, mis células Saiyajin me hicieron volverme más fuerte.- Dijo poniéndose musculoso pero Vegeta estaba indiferente.

-Entonces tendré que sacarte la información como se debe, a golpes.- Dijo Vegeta serio.

**Con Gine.**

-Eres una completa estúpida.- Regañó Gine después de escuchar a Juvia.

-Lo siento, las cosas pasaron demasiado rápido y Juvia ya no supo qué hacer.- Se disculpaba Juvia casi llorando.

-Como sea, ayuda a los demás contra Tártaros, yo me encargaré de Broly.- Dijo Gine seria.

-Gine, sobre este Broly, él no es.- Juvia no terminó, Broly llegó a donde estaban y Gine se puso alerta, comenzando ambos a atacarse. -No, esperen.- Dijo Juvia pero ya estaban peleando.

Broly llegó dándole un golpe que Gine cubrió con sus antebrazos retrocediendo ambos, destruyendo las casas y edificios, Gine se molestó y expulsó su poder quitándoselo y destruyendo a su alrededor, yendo a Broly de una patada retrocediendo un poco para irse uno contra el otro chocando sus puños creando destrucción a su alrededor.

-"Es la misma bestia de siempre."- Pensaba Gine molesta dándole un golpe haciéndolo retroceder, pero se recuperó y rápidamente fue por Gine de nuevo retrocediendo chocando y destruyendo más edificios. -"No, parece que aprende a adaptarse a su oponente.".- Pensó un poco sorprendida.

**Lamia Scale.**

-Esta chica es un monstruo.- Decía tirado un soldado de Freezer, cayéndole alguien encima.

-¿Monstruo? Pero si ustedes fueron los que comenzaron a atacarnos, no son de eso llamado Tártaros ¿Quienes son?.- Preguntó Meninas a algunos soldados que estaban asustados, escuchando disparos de todas direcciones que fueron a Meninas y ésta esquivaba.

-También tengo curiosidad, no son nuestros aliados, pero son enemigos de nuestros enemigos, así que les daré una mano.- Los soldados de Freezer vieron sorprendidos a muchas Kurumi. Pero un sin fin de rocas propulsadas con aire negro comenzaron a llegar atacando a todos.

-Enemigos tras enemigos, ¿exactamente qué sucede el día de hoy?.- Decía Sherria algo enojada.

**Fairy Tail.**

-Jajaja, ¡Vengan por mi! ¡Basuras insignificantes!.- Gritaba Candice lanzando rayos a los soldados de Freezer, mientras Laxus y los demás magos los golpeaban, incluyendo Grandine y los Etherias.

-¿Quienes son ustedes? ¿Cómo osan interferir en nuestros planes?.- Decía Franmalth atacando a los soldados de Freezer.

-Oye, ¿Qué es este tipo?.- Decía un soldado atacando a Keyes sin tener efecto.

-No son aliados, pero también dudo que sean nuestros enemigos, supongo que aquella bestia peleando en los cielos es su líder.- Les decía Keyes mientras volvía a su forma.

-¿Bestia? ¿Realmente no sabes lo que te espera por tal insulto?.- Le dijo un soldado.

-No mal entiendan, por bestia me refiero a esa cantidad de energía destructiva.- Dijo Keyes mirando cómo Goku y Freezer chocaban energías causando fuertes vientos y temblores de los que todos trataban de protegerse.

**Sabertooth.**

-¡No! ¡Soy el más fuerte!.- Gritaba Jiemma.

-Ya cállate, ya deberías saberlo, tus aliados están derrotados y ni siquiera estoy usando el Devil Trigger.- Le dijo Minerva a un furioso Jiemma mientras los demás miembros de Sabertooth se ponían junto a ella. -Se acabó.- Le dijo y de repente algo cayó junto a ellos, era una persona que se levantaba.

-¿Gine?.- Dijo Frosh al reconocerla y Gine los vio.

-Carajo.- Dijo Gine preocupada y todos vieron cómo alguien llegó casi golpeándola de no ser porque lo esquivó.

Pero de eso, Gine se puso más seria al ver que estaba rodeada de personas y con un grito expulsó su poder haciendo retroceder a Broly hasta que Gine usaba su máximo poder en forma base, la sorpresa en los presentes fue notoria. Broly gritó y se fue contra Gine que esquivó su golpe y con un doble golpe en el pecho lo mandó a volar y se fue tras él.

-¿Qué fue eso?.- Preguntó Sting.

-Si se puso así de seria, significa que ese es...- Respondió Minerva algo preocupada.

**Cementerio de dragones.**

Mirajane estaba en los aires combatiendo varios enemigos mientras mantenía su forma Majin Boo junto con Eileen con su Dragon Force, mientras ambas Erza usaban sus espadas para pelear y defenderse contra los soldados de Freezer que llegaron ahí, al igual que Charle atacando a golpes y patadas y Konan con sus papeles bomba atacaba a los enemigos.

De igual forma, Wendy también peleaba contra los soldados que interrumpieron la pelea de ella con Esdeath. Natsu y Mard Geer continuaron su pelea, los soldados simplemente los dejaron.

Por otro lado, Kyouka los hacía sufrir y Seilah controlaba a algunos para que se atacaran entre sí, Esdeath con su hielo atravesaba a congelaba a quienes la atacaban, sin olvidarse de Wendy que cuando Esdeath tenía una oportunidad, también atacaba a Wendy.

-Todos ustedes, no son tan débiles, ¿les importaría unirse a mis filas?.- Les preguntaba Esdeath.

-Esta mujer tampoco es un juego.- Dijo un soldado de Freezer.

-¿Pero quién se cree para decirnos que nos unamos a ella? Obviamente desconoce la crueldad de Freezer-sama.- Dijo otro.

-Se les terminó el tiempo, ya que se negaron, sirvan como sacrificio.- Dijo Esdeath con sadismo atacándolos de nuevo.

Mientras tanto, Acnologia atacaba a los soldados pero él con menos piedad, mientras los soldados del reino hacían lo posible por defenderse sin éxito y Charle llegó a ayudarles, algunos soldados de Freezer se fueron contra Zeref, pero antes de llegar a él, caían muertos.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo este tipo?.- Se preguntaba asustado uno de los soldados.

-Estoy interesado en hablar con su líder, ¿Serían tan amables de comunicarme con él?.- Preguntó Zeref tranquilo. Los soldados lo miraron, su tranquilidad incomodaba, uno de ellos se quitó el Scouter y se lo dio. -Buenas noches, mi nombre es Zeref, ¿Puedo preguntar quién está interfiriendo con mis planes?.- Preguntó Zeref.

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Berriblu, soy consejera de el Emperador del Mal, Freezer-sama, en estos momentos, él se encuentra llevando a cabo su venganza, mientras tanto, ustedes los terrícolas, serán exterminados.- Respondió Berriblu también tranquila.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué estamos peleando entre nosotros? Nuestras metas son las mismas.- Comentó Zeref.

-Ya comprendo, quieren una alianza o quizá unirse al ejercito de Freezer-sama.- Habló Kikono.

-Digamos que los enemigos de mis enemigos son mis amigos, al menos por el momento, después veremos quién es el verdadero Emperador.- Respondió Zeref tranquilo y Berriblu sonrió.

-Como quiera, entonces usémonos entre nosotros hasta acabar con nuestro enemigo en común.- Dijo Berriblu sorprendiendo un poco a Kikono. -Muy bien, soldados de Freezer-sama, pregunten quién está con Zeref, temporalmente serán aliados hasta que Freezer-sama decida destruirlos.- Les comunicó a todos a través del altavoz de la nave, sorprendiendo a todo cuanto escuchó.

-Lo mismo digo, esas supuestas amenazas, serán aliados hasta que se decida lo contrario.- Les comunicó Zeref a todo Tártaros, dejando de pelear entre ellos y yendo por los magos, pero mal por ellos, ambos Gohan iban por la ciudad derrotando a los soldados de Freezer.

**Con Goku.**

-Al parecer tus soldados están perdiendo que hasta decidieron reunir aliados de este mundo, Freezer.- Le dijo Goku mientras se empujaban con sus manos haciendo que del cielo cayeran rayos.

-¿Eso crees? Berriblu es débil, pero, es más cruel y despiadada que yo, sabe lo que hace.- Le respondió Freezer burlón, dándole un golpe con su cola y después lanzarse ráfagas de Ki explotando causando destrucción en el cielo y un poco en la tierra.

**Con Gray.**

-¿Unirnos a ellos?.- Preguntó Silver confundido mientras abrazaba a Gray, después de haberles contado todo.

-Al parecer sus objetivos en común les hicieron hacer eso.- Dijo Ur seria.

-Bueno, de mi parte yo ya no podré hacer más, Keyes ya se dio cuenta y ha desactivado el vínculo que me permite seguir aquí.- Le dijo Silver dejando a los presentes algo tristes, sobre todo a Gray. -Gray, te he dado mi magia, lo siento, no pude hacer más que dejarte el encargo de-

-Lo siento.- Le interrumpió Gray. -No puedo destruir a E.N.D... es uno de mis mejores amigos.- Le dijo para sorpresa de Silver.

-Gray-sama.- Escucharon a Juvia sorprendiéndolos de verla con una armadura del ejercito de Freezer. -... ¿Qué hace Gray-sama abrazando a ese hombre?... ¿Eh?... Ya veo, ahora Juvia comprende, Gray-sama, hubiera dicho desde el principio que tenía esas preferencias.- Dijo Juvia sonrojada dejando a todos estupefactos.

-¡No se trata de eso! ¡Es mi padre! ¡¿Además dónde rayos estuviste todo este tiempo?! ¡¿Y por qué vas vestida así?!.- Le gritaba Gray avergonzado y enojado.

-Juvia se disculpa por el malentendido.- Decía Juvia avergonzada, y explicando lo que le sucedió, dejando a todos algo sorprendidos. De eso, comenzaron a recibir disparos que Silver detuvo con su hielo.

-Así que era eso, Juvia, eres una traidora.- Escucharon a Chirai y la vieron con Lemo poniéndose en guardia.

-Desde el principio nos estuviste engañando.- Reclamó Lemo molesto mientras los magos estaban preparados para atacar.

-Esperen.- Juvia los detuvo. -Chirai y Lemo son amigos de Juvia.- Dijo para su sorpresa.

-No somos tus amigos, traidora.- Le dijo Chirai molesta.

-Me disculpo de todo corazón, pero, Freezer-sama no es una buena persona, ni su ejercito.- Les dijo Juvia seria. -Pero ustedes son buenas personas, lo sé.- Les dijo Juvia dejándolos serios.

-Lemo, vámonos, sólo por esta vez, traidora.- Le respondió Chirai dejando a Juvia decaída. -Debemos ir por Broly antes de que esa mujer lo mate por culpa de Juvia.- Dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-No, no, deben exterminarla aquí y ahora.- Escucharon la voz del soldado que las acosó en el comedor junto a más soldados de Freezer. -De lo contrario también es traición a Freezer-sama, es más, yo no sé ustedes, pero sólo veo a tres traidores que deben ser exterminados.- Dijo sonriendo a lo que los demás también rieron.

-Gray, éste será lo último que haré por ti.- Dijo Silver llamando la atención de todos. -Mi tiempo y mi magia se terminan, pero al menos me iré, siendo el padre que protegió a su hijo.- Dijo para sorpresa de todos. -Cuídenlo, por favor.- Pidió preparando su magia.

-Por esa marca, se supone que debes de ser aliado.- Dijo el soldado. -Bah, no importa, acabemos con él.- Ordenó.

-¡Hyoma no Gekiko!.- Silver lanzó una bocanada de hielo parecido al rugido de los Dragon Slayer que congeló a todos los enemigos que venían al frente para sorpresa de todos. Pero de eso comenzó a desaparecer. -Vive una buena vida, hijo.- Dijo terminando de desaparecer dejando a Gray serio y triste mientras una marca aparecía en su mano. Pero el hielo se rompió saliendo todos los soldados.

-¿Quién se creía ese?.- Preguntó el soldado arrogante alertando a todos y dejando a Gray furioso.

Pero de repente, Gohan llegó pateándolo saliendo disparado quedando fuera de combate, y a gran velocidad fue noqueando a todos, para después ver a Chirai y Lemo yendo hacia ellos que apuntaron nerviosos con sus armas, pero Juvia se puso al frente deteniendo a los tres.

-Gohan, espera, ellos son buenas personas.- Le dijo Juvia para sorpresa de todos. Juvia volvió a explicar lo sucedido. -Por favor, este Broly no es malo como el que conocimos en Edolas. Broly en realidad es un Saiyajin de corazón puro.- Le dijo dejando a todos ahí serios, sobre todo Chirai y Lemo, mientras Gohan estaba pensante.

-Comprendo lo que dices, Juvia, aunque no lo creas.- Le respondió Gohan. -De ser así, entonces debemos advertirle a Gine, vamos, en realidad ustedes también quieren ayudarlo, ¿Cierto?.- Les preguntó a Chirai y Lemo que seguían serios pero de pronto vieron una luz y un gran rugido.

**Con Bardock.**

Tagoma peleaba contra Bardock que estaba en Super Saiyajin, Tagoma estaba realmente molesto a pesar de ser muy fuerte, no podía siquiera tocar a Bardock, por el contrario, Bardock lo golpeaba de manera salvaje hasta que de un golpe de mazo lo terminó noqueando dejándolo fuera de combate.

Por otro lado, Gine en Super Saiyajin peleaba contra Shisami que para su sorpresa resistía mucho todos los golpes que Gine daba, llegando a golpearla, Gine, dándose cuenta que no podría de esa forma contra él, pasó al Super Saiyajin 2, tomando ventaja de nivel de poder, golpeando efectivamente a Shisami enviándolo al suelo cerca de donde estaba Bardock.

-Bien hecho.- Felicitó Bardock.

-Todo ese entrenamiento sirvió de algo.- Le respondió Gine sonriendo, Tagoma se levantaba y Bardock lo noqueó de un pisotón, pero algo les llamó la atención.

**Con Vegeta.**

**-**Ustedes no tienen ni idea, él es incluso superior a lo que fue Broly.- Se reía un herido Paragus después de soltar toda la información de Broly, Vegeta estaba indiferente.

-No importa, simplemente haremos lo mismo que con el otro, pero, eso no significa que seas necesario para presenciarlo.- Respondió Vegeta apuntando su mano a Paragus cuando algo llamó su atención.

**Cementerio de dragones.**

-No importa cuantos nuevos aliados tengan, no serán rivales para nosotros.- Dijo Wendy seria.

Junto a sus compañeros que ya habían derrotado a los soldados de Freezer, a Mard Geer que estaba en su forma humana tratando de levantarse con esfuerzo, Esdeath con algunas heridas y Zeref sin ninguna pero aun así sabía que no podía seguir contra ellos, sin embargo, Esdeath comenzó a reír.

-Esdeath, aunque se terminó, sé que seguirás con intenciones de pelear hasta morir, así eres tú.- Le dijo Konan seria y Esdeath dejó de reír pero mantuvo su sonrisa.

-No se dieron cuenta ¿Cierto?.- Preguntó Esdeath mientras el lugar del sello brilló lanzando una luz hasta el cielo, haciendo que todas las peleas se pausaran ya que también sintieron una gran concentración de energía. -Seguimos reuniendo la energía, y ahora, él es libre.- Declaró para impacto de todos.

-¡Aléjense todos! ¡Eileen! ¡Tele-transporta a todos a un lugar alejado del cementerio!.- Advirtió Wendy mientras todos asentían y Eileen los tele-transportó un poco lejos mientras Esdeath, Mard Geer y Zeref se quedaban.

**En todos lugares.**

**-¡**¿Y ahora qué?!.- Gritaba Wakaba.

-Uno de los cuatro destructores ha despertado, él nos guiará a la llave, para despertarlo.- Dijo Keyes mirando la luz.

-Mierda, lo que nos faltaba.- Dijo Gine seria, pero viendo que Broly miraba a la criatura, aprovechando su distracción, lanzó un ataque al que Broly recibió sólo ladeando la cabeza, y furioso la atacó enviándola al suelo y siguiéndola.

-Parece que en este lugar se celebraba una buena fiesta.- Decía Freezer viendo la luz.

-¿Qué rayos es eso? Siento un nivel de poder similar al que tenía Dabra.- Comentaba Vegeta mientras Paragus estaba herido tirado en el suelo.

-Bardock ¿Qué crees que sea?.- Preguntó Gine en SSJ 2, seria mientras Shisami estaba tirado y Bardock en SSJ tenía su pie el la cabeza de Tagoma.

-Debe ser esa cosa que supuestamente intentaban liberar, es un gran poder comparado al de cualquiera de este mundo.- Respondió Bardock serio.

Un gran rugido se escuchó en toda la zona, incluso más allá, hasta Magnolia lo escucharon quedando algo sorprendidos. Más allá de Fiore, en una zona volcánica, un sujeto miraba con seriedad en la dirección a Crocus, en otro lugar cerca del mar, una mujer y un sujeto con cuernos miraban en dirección a Crocus, en un palacio en una montaña, una mujer miraba seria en dirección a Crocus, en otro lugar una ciudad temblaba y una gran cabeza se movió mirando en dirección a Crocus y en otro lugar otra persona también miraba en dirección a Crocus.

En Crocus, del sello se empezó a expandir la luz y de ahí algo gigantesco comenzó a salir, comenzando por un par de alas de dragón que ayudaban al cuerpo a salir por completo mientras todos miraban.

-Esa cosa, ¿es lo que vi en mi premonición?.- Dijo Charle mientras todos miraban cómo la gigantesca criatura emergía.

-¡¿Qué rayos es eso?!.- Gritaron los de Blue Pegasus.

-¿Es un dragón? No, dos, tres, no ¿Qué es eso?.- Se preguntaba Zirconis mientras los dragones miraban impactados.

-Sobrepasa la lectura, ¿qué es esa cosa?.- Dijo Lemo sorprendido.

-Seis ojos brillando en la calamidad.- Dijo Gohan impactado confundiendo a todos. -No es que fueran seis ojos...- Dijo.

-Eran tres cabezas.- Dijo Wendy con impacto mientras todos miraban a la criatura salida del sello.

Mientras el gigantesco dragón de tres cabezas, que salió del sello rugía estirando sus alas al cielo y de una cabeza disparó relámpagos negros al cielo, de otra fuego negro y de la otra viento negro, causando nubes, vientos huracanados, y al mismo tiempo tornados, mientras todos miraban impactados.

**Fin del capítulo 26.**

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**laurenlmprincess: Haha, pues sí te tocó esperar, al menos un poco.**

**Nico2000: Pues con un simple comentario de lo que te gustó o no basta para motivar a seguir la historia.**

**Guest: Y lo que falta haha.**

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	27. El despertar de la bestia

**Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Dragon Ball Super como Fairy Tail y otros animes y video-juegos mencionados y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**Dos Saiyajin en un mundo mágico.**

**Capítulo 27: El despertar de la bestia.**

El sello fue roto y de ahí salió un enorme dragón de tres cabezas, con sólo expulsar su poder comenzó a crear una gran tormenta con vientos huracanados y tornados, hasta Freezer estaba un poco sorprendido.

Los Dragon Slayers comenzaron a gritar mientras magia los rodeaba, sorprendiendo y confundiendo a sus compañeros, pero quedando en shock al ver que de cada uno de ellos salió un dragón dejando a todos impactados.

**Sabertooth.**

-¿Weisslogia?.- Dijo Sting al verlo volar sobre él.

-Skiadrum...- Dijo Rogue impactado.

-Explicaciones para después, un dragón peor que Acnologia ha despertado.- Dijo Skiadrum dejando a todos serios y otros un poco asustados.

-Estábamos esperando por combatir a Acnologia, pero ese plan cambió, este dragón es más peligroso, Sting, Rogue, ¿Qué dicen?.- Les dijo Weisslogia a lo que sonrieron y asintieron.

-También iré.- Les dijo Orga. -Ya lo vieron, son relámpagos negros, es obvio que mi magia es para este momento.

**Fairy Tail.**

**-**¿Cuántos dragones hay?.- Decía Candice algo emocionada.

-Metallicana, ¿Qué se supone que hacen?.- Preguntó Grandine.

-Ya lo debes de saber, ese dragón... Vamos a ayudar.- Respondió Metallicana.

-Así debe ser.- Dijo Gajeel sonriendo.

-Para eso es nuestra magia.- Dijo Laxus mientras Grandine brillaba pasando a su forma dragón.

-Andando.- Dijo Grandine poniendo marcha.

-Ni loca me pierdo ésto.- Dijo Candice yendo también.

-Es curioso, es más poderoso que antes, quizá sea por haber usado la energía de las peleas de esos sujetos.- Dijo Keyes serio mirando a donde estaba el dragón.

-¿Cuánto valor tendrá su alma?.- Decía Franmalth también emocionado.

En eso, varios ataques de hielo llegaron a los Etherias, sorprendiendo un poco a sus amigos de verlos. Pero había algo, Gray parecía muy enojado, mirando seriamente a Keyes, el cual se dio cuenta de sus intenciones.

-Que interesante. Pareces tener rencor con el que te hizo reencontrarte con tu padre.- Le dijo Keyes sorprendiendo a los miembros de Fairy Tail.

-Cierra la boca, ahora mismo, voy a acabar con ustedes, me vengaré por lo que le hicieron.- Dijo Gray mostrando su brazo.

-Ya veo, a pesar de que siempre supe lo que hacía Silver, decidí dejarlo, quise ver hasta dónde podía llegar, y éste fue su último intento por destruirnos.- Dijo Keyes serio e indiferente.

-Déjenmelos a mí, yo me encargaré de ellos.- Dijo Gray muy serio mientras se congelaba.

-¿Déjenmelos a mí? Que muchacho tan.- Franmalth fue congelado por completo para asombro de todos.

-Magia de Devil Slayer.- Dijo Keyes. Sin decir nada más, Gray comenzó sus ataques contra Keyes, él sabía que siendo magia Devil Slayer tendría efecto en él, así que esquivaba los ataques. -Kyose no Sabaki.- Keyes con su báculo lanzó un aura de energía oscura que todos reconocieron como peligrosa, pero Gray comenzó a absorberla para su sorpresa.

-No te dejaré lastimar a nadie más.- Dijo Gray enojado.

-Ya veremos.- Dijo Keyes, mientras el suelo se rompía y comenzaban a salir cadáveres del suelo asustando a algunos, comenzando a atacarlos.

-Hyoma no Toketsu.- Gray congeló todo excepto a sus amigos, sorprendiendo a Keyes que retrocedió. -Te lo dije, a nadie más.- Dijo molesto. -Hyoma Zero no Hakyu.- Gray creó un arco que disparó dándole a Keyes, congelándolo y destruyéndolo para sorpresa de todos, reconociendo la fuerza de Gray, aunque Makarov estaba entre sorprendido y serio.

-¡Gray ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!.- Le preguntaron sus amigos. El hielo donde estaba Franmalth explotó saliendo él con su forma Hades.

-Hyoma no Gekiko.- Gray lanzó la técnica que Silver usó antes, destruyendo por completo a Franmalth. Pero en ese momento se comenzaron a ver muchas luces.

-¿Y ahora qué?.- Dijo Jet.

-Son... almas.- Les dijo Mavis sorprendiendo a todos.

-Mavis.- Escucharon una voz y al voltear quedaron impactados.

-Purehito.- Dijo Mavis pero él sólo la miraba, Mavis lo miró y le sonrió.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Purehito y Mavis sólo negó aun sonriéndole mientras desaparecía. -Mavis, busca a tu hijo.- Dijo y desapareció dejando a los que escucharon, atónitos.

**Mermaid Heel.**

**-**¿Están seguras?.- Preguntó Kagura.

-Esa es nuestra línea, ¿Ustedes creen poder con el enemigo frente a ustedes?.- Preguntó Levia.

-Déjenlo en nuestras manos.- Respondió Millianna confiada mientras Torafuzar estaba medio herido pero respaldado por Tártaros y soldados de Freezer.

-De acuerdo, vamos por ese dragón.- Dijo Motherglare pasando ambas a su forma dragón sorprendiendo a todos.

Todos se pusieron en guardia, los soldados de Freezer sonreían confiados, sus Scouter les hicieron saber que eran superiores a ellas, lanzándose todos a atacar, en eso, Gine llegó derrotando rápido a los soldados de Freezer, Torafuzar se sorprendió de la forma tan rápida en la que fueron derrotados, vio a Gine y se fue contra ella que de un fuerte golpe lo mandó a volar.

-Usted, es la abuela de Gohan ¿Cierto?.- Preguntó Kagura.

-Lo siento, no tengo tiempo para hablar, les dejaré a esos, yo voy por los demás soldados de Freezer.- Les dijo Gine retirándose, dejando a las de Mermaid Heel peleando con los restantes de Tártaros.

**Cuatro Cerberus.**

-Ésto se puso feo.- Dijo Zirconis.

-Y que lo digas, ¿Vamos?.- Preguntó Rocky.

-Supongo, ustedes, procuren no morir.- Les dijo Zirconis a los miembros de su gremio.

-Vamos a hacerlo salvaje.- Dijo Bacchus sonriendo y bebiendo. Ambos sonrieron y pasaron a su forma dragón yendo a atacar.

-Sus aliados más fuertes se fueron, que mal por ustedes.- Dijo un soldado preparándose para atacarlos.

Pero Bardock llegó cayendo sobre él de forma violenta dejándolo fuera de combate y volteando a los demás que se fueron contra él, Bardock sólo los esperó al llegar a él, los golpeó a todos sin piedad, sorprendiendo a los magos, algunos comenzaron a huir, Bardock apuntó su mano lanzando ataques de Ki explotando en los enemigos.

-¿Era necesario? Ya estaban huyendo.- Le dijo Yeager, Bardock les fue indiferente.

-¿Son idiotas? huyeron de mi pero iban a acabar con los más débiles.- Les dijo Bardock saliendo volando, dejando a algunos serios.

**Lamia Scale.**

-Son duros.- Dijo Jura jadeando, con algunos soldados de Freezer heridos o inconscientes.

-Espero que Lyon esté bien.- Dijo Richard también jadeando.

-Sherria, ¿A dónde se fue?.- Decía Sherry preocupada.

-Salió corriendo, hacia lo que sea que apareció.- Respondió Toph preocupando a todos. Más soldados de Freezer llegaron a atacar poniéndose todos en guardia, Mirai-Gohan llegó ayudándoles.

-Les encargo a los de Tártaros, seguiré ayudando a los demás con los soldados de Freezer.- Les dijo Mirai-Gohan volando a otro lado.

-¿No creen que Gohan parece más rudo?.- Preguntó Sherry y asintieron.

-¿En serio? No me di cuenta.- Les dijo Toph haciéndolos sudar una gota. Mientras Sherria corría.

-"Aire negro.".- Pensaba Sherria corriendo.

**Con Goku.**

-Vaya, había escuchado historias de mi padre, pero nunca me imaginé que tal dragón pudiese existir.- Dijo Freezer llamando la atención de Goku.

-¿Sabes qué es ese dragón?.- Preguntó Goku y Freezer lo observó.

-Lo sé, una raza de dragones de tres cabezas que viajaban por el universo destruyendo planetas, pero eso no importa, lo único por lo que estoy aquí, es mi venganza.- Respondió Freezer. -Aunque, ¿Qué te parece si llevamos ésto al siguiente nivel?.- Preguntó y Goku se emocionó pero se mantuvo serio.

-Me parece bien.- Le dijo Goku y Freezer sonrió descendiendo ambos, Goku se puso serio concentró su poder, transformándose en Super Saiyajin Blue sorprendiendo un poco a Freezer. -Ahora tú muéstrame lo que tienes, Freezer.- Retó Goku.

-Muy bien, es hora de mostrarte, el poder que acabará contigo.- Dijo Freezer expulsando su poder y brillando de tono dorado, todos se quedaron impactados por el gran poder que Freezer mostró, incluso Jerez se impresionó un poco, Freezer terminó de transformarse y ahora estaba en su forma Golden Freezer.

-Parece que Freezer aumentó un poco su poder.- Comentó Jerez con un grado de indiferencia. -Aunque, si Goku y Vegeta pelearan juntos ganarían con facilidad.- Dijo.

-Así es, pero, tal parece que su orgullo como Saiyajin se los impide.- Comentó Vados. -A diferencia de aquellos dos que no dudan en pelear juntos cuando se debe.- Dijo volteando a donde estaban Gohan y Gine.

-¿Qué rayos? ¿Kakaroto realmente podrá con Freezer?.- Preguntó Gine sorprendida por el poder de Freezer mientras golpeaba a algunos soldados de Freezer, Bardock estaba serio.

-Odio admitirlo, pero aun con el Super Saiyajin 4 me sería imposible hacerle frente, sólo nos queda confiar en Kakaroto.- Dijo Bardock serio. Si no puede iré a ayudarlo, aunque dudo que el príncipe me permita pelear con Freezer, parece que sólo está esperando su turno.- Respondió Bardock serio.

-Me impresionas, yo tuve que pasar por mucho para alcanzar este nivel.- Dijo Goku serio y Freezer sonrió.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, de eso, Goku comenzó a atacar a Freezer, que detuvo su golpe dándole Freezer varios y mandándolo a volar para aparecer sobre él y hacerlo chocar contra una montaña, cargando una Super Nova que todos miraron asustados. Freezer la lanzó dando en la montaña donde cayó Goku, pero no avanzó, por el contrario, se escuchó un grito y se vio a Goku.

-¡Kamehameha!.- Goku hizo que la Super Nova disipando un poco la tormenta saliera al espacio, explotando ahí. Los magos estaban impresionados, inclusive los de Tártaros. Goku y Freezer se miraron, para sonreír y seguir su combate.

**Con Wendy.**

-Goku se encargará de Freezer, yo me hago cargo de éste.- Wendy expulsó todo su poder llamando la atención del dragón. -No podemos dejar que alguien más lo enfrente, es más fuerte que los Cell Jr.- Les dijo Wendy para su sorpresa. -Magic Kamehameha.- Wendy lanzó su técnica con todo su poder.

Las tres cabezas respondieron lanzando también sus ataques, cada cabeza su propio ataque, la izquierda aire negro, la derecha relámpagos negros y la media fuego negro, uniéndose creando un solo ataque que chocó con el Kamehameha de Wendy, creando una gran explosión que obligó a muchos a cubrirse, a otros los hizo salir volando.

-No es cierto.- Dijo Mirajane sorprendida.

-No por nada derrotó a los cuatro guardianes de este mundo.- Escucharon a Konan seria.

Vieron cómo el dragón adoptaba una posición dominante alzando sus alas y vieron cómo las cabezas volvían a cargar sus ataques, Wendy se dio cuenta y actuó rápido lanzando su Kamehameha de nuevo, pero esta vez el ataque del dragón ganó haciendo retroceder a Wendy, creando un camino de destrucción y al final una explosión.

-¡Wendy!.- Gritaron todos preocupados. El dragón avanzó a Wendy.

-Pagarás por eso.- Acnologia molesto pasó a su forma dragón rugiendo y embistiendo al dragón de tres cabezas que sólo lo recibió.

Con cada cabeza lo tomó de un ala y la media le lanzó un rugido haciéndolo retroceder cayendo muy herido casi muerto. Wendy fue rápidamente con su agonizante hermano y de inmediato lo curó antes de que muriera. El dragón volvió a adoptar su posición dominante mirando a los que lo atacaban.

-Ésto será más difícil de lo que pensábamos.- Dijo Igneel. Y una lluvia de flechas azules cayó sobre el dragón, causando explosiones pero al dragón no le pasó nada.

-Jaja, ¡Esta fiesta parece divertida!.- Vieron a Bambietta emocionada y a Meninas con sus arcos.

Sin pensárselo, fueron a atacar al dragón como podían, con sus máximos ataques, pero ninguno tenía efecto. El dragón iba a lanzar su ataque, pero ataques le llegaron por todos lados causando explosiones en su cuerpo, pues los demás dragones y Dragon Slayers llegaron a ayudar a combatir al dragón mientras lanzaban sus ataques y el dragón se defendía agitando sus alas o golpeándolos con su cola. Gohan se detuvo mientras iba por Gine.

**Magnolia.**

-Oye, oye, ese tipo acaba de crear un sol con sus manos y ese otro lo devolvió ¿Qué rayos son?.- Decía Lola viendo en la Lacrima Vision.

-¡¿Acnologia?! ¡¿Incluso él está ahí?! ¡¿De dónde salió?!.- Decía Lahar aterrado.

-Lo curaron ¿Por qué lo curaron?.- Preguntó Doranbolt.

-Porque esa cosa es fuerte, necesitarán de toda la ayuda posible.- Les dijo Eclair algo molesta, notando ellos su tono de voz.

-Etherion está listo.- Les llamó Gran Doma sorprendiendo a los magos que sabían qué era eso.

-Esperen, si disparan Etherion también dañarán a todos los magos que se encuentran en Crocus.- Advirtió Mirai-Lucy dejando a todos serios.

-No podemos arriesgar así como así tantas vidas.- Habló Org.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos? Podríamos desaprovechar la única oportunidad de acabar en estos momentos con Acnologia y lo que sea que sea eso.- Comentó Leigi.

-Sin embargo Org tiene razón, no podemos sacrificar vidas.- Dijo Michello preocupado y frustrado.

-¿Hay alguna forma de que puedan sacarlos de la ciudad? Ya sea a los magos o a los dragones.- Preguntó Belno y voltearon a ver a los magos que estaban ahí.

-Cabe la posibilidad de que mi madre pueda usar el Universe One para sacar a los magos o a los dragones de ahí, si tienen un telépata, podría comunicárselo.- Les dijo Erza K.

**Con Gohan.**

-¿Gohan?.- Le llamó Juvia viéndolo preocupado.

-Lo siento, debo ir con Wendy, vayan con Gine, estoy seguro de que te escuchará.- Dijo Gohan saliendo a toda velocidad a donde fue la explosión. Juvia volteó a donde peleaban Gine y Broly.

-Vamos.- Les dijo Juvia comenzando a avanzar mientras Chirai y Lemo se le quedaron viendo pero la siguieron, pero después cambiando de dirección, y después de nuevo cambiando de dirección.

-¡¿Quieren dejar de moverse tanto?!.- Gritó Chirai algo molesta ya que Broly y Gine peleaban yendo de un lugar a otro.

**Con Wendy.**

Wendy se levantaba con algunas heridas ayudando a su hermano a levantarse, viendo de nuevo al dragón que era atacado por sus amigos, con sólo rugir expulsando su poder el dragón hizo retroceder a todos causando destrucción en los alrededores mientras las tormentas seguían, pero, otro Kamehameha llegó dándole al dragón haciéndolo retroceder y caer.

-¿Te encuentras bien?.- Le preguntó Gohan a Wendy.

-Sólo bajé la guardia un momento, es más fuerte de lo que imaginábamos, el Fénix no mentía.- Dijo Wendy poniéndose de pie.

-Ya me di cuenta, voy a encargarme de.- Gohan no terminó, Broly y Gine llegaron repartiéndose golpes y patadas mientras se destruía a su alrededor.

Broly golpeó a Gine en la cara casi saliendo disparada, pero Broly la tomó del pie comenzando a azotarla contra el suelo una y otra vez para después arrojarla y lanzar energía desde su boca causando una explosión, Gohan llegó dándole un fuerte golpe a Broly mandándolo a volar. Wendy llegó con Gine a curarla levantándose viendo a Gohan pelear con él, pero viendo a otro lado el dragón se levantaba, Gine hizo una mueca de molestia.

-¡Big Bang Attack!.- Gine lanzó su técnica al dragón causando una gran explosión dejando a todos estupefactos y sorprendidos al ver que el dragón ya no se levantó.

-Que femenina.- Dijo Sting al ver cómo Gine lo derrotó.

-¡Ya me harté!.- Gritó Gine, Wendy notó que estaba sumamente enojada, y Gine se transformó dejando a los que no sabían de su transformación, sorprendidos. -Freezer, la lagartija, ¡Broly!.- Dijo muy enojada yendo a donde Gohan peleaba con Broly.

-Qué raro, por lo general Gine estaría emocionada por una pelea.- Dijo Erza confundida llegando con Wendy.

-No es eso, es que se trata de Broly, tal vez nunca te lo dijo a ti, pero, Broly es el responsable de que Gine llegara a temerle a su poder, y sabes por qué.- Le respondió Wendy y Erza abrió los ojos con sorpresa recordando a Gine descontrolada y al Broly de Edolas.

Gine llegó a donde Gohan y Broly estaban peleando, no advirtió ni nada, simplemente llegó dándole un gancho a la barbilla a Broly seguido de más golpes para después darle un poderoso golpe enviándolo a estrellar contra una montaña y cargando un Super Big Bang Attack con ambas manos.

-¡Gine no lo hagas!.- Gritó Gohan y al mismo tiempo Juvia desde tierra, pero Gine no hizo caso y lo disparó dando en Broly y causando una gran explosión que destruyó toda la montaña, dejando atónitos a Juvia, Chirai y Lemo.

**Con Vegeta.**

-Ahí lo tienes, idiota.- Le dijo Vegeta a un asustado Paragus pero éste comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué no lo entiendes? Broly es más poderoso, desde que nació en Vampa, no ha hecho otra cosa más que entrenar con el fin de derrotarte, y no sólo eso, el planeta Vampa es tan peligroso y tan inhóspito, que incluso en sus descansos seguía indirectamente entrenando.- Se burlaba Paragus y Vegeta sólo lo miró.

-Di lo que quieras, no cambia el hecho de que tú ya estás acabado.- Le dijo Vegeta pero en eso Freezer cayó, pero recuperándose atacando a Goku que llegó a él, peleando dándose golpes y patadas, por el impacto Paragus salió volando y Vegeta estaba viendo la pelea molesto, pero se detuvieron, y voltearon impactados a donde estaba Broly.

-Así que después de todo no mentía.- Dijo Vegeta serio.

**Con Gine.**

-No me jodas.- Dijo Gine sorprendida mientras miraba cómo Broly emergía gritando y expulsando su máximo poder. -"Su poder aumentó de golpe al menos diez veces de lo que era.".- Pensó sorprendida.

Broly gritó con ira y Gine se dio cuenta del ataque que era, de la boca de Broly salió una ráfaga de Ki verde que esquivaron a duras penas, cuando explotó iluminó todo el cielo de color verde y las nubes de la tormenta se disiparon por completo.

-Gine, espera.- Le habló Gohan.

Pues Gine se molestó y se fue contra Broly dándole un golpe en la cara que ni inmutó sorprendiéndola, recibiendo un golpe de Broly pero se recuperó de inmediato y ambos comenzaron a golpearse el uno al otro con brutalidad, Broly le dio un golpe de mazo enviándolo al suelo pero Gine cayó de pie viéndose ambos molestos.

-Oye tú.- Ambos escucharon a Gohan y lo vieron pasar a su potencial desatado. -Pelea conmigo.- Dijo Gohan y ambos se fueron uno contra el otro comenzando a pelear llevándoselo a una zona de muchas lagunas cerca de la ciudad.

-Gohan... Si vamos a pelear contra él necesitaremos todo nuestro poder para acabarlo antes de que sea tarde.- Dijo Gine limpiando la sangre de su boca, comenzando a liberar su poder al 100%.

-Gine, espera, no pueden acabar con él.- Le llamó Juvia y Gine volteó a verla. -Escucha, él no es malo, él.- Gine tomó sus mejillas y las apretó.

-Parece que quedarte con Freezer nubló tu juicio, Juvia, estamos hablando de Broly, esa jodida bestia que sólo le importa la destrucción.- Le dijo Gine algo sombría y recibió un disparo en la cabeza viendo a Chirai.

-Cállate, tú no sabes nada de él, Broly no está peleando por gusto personal, su despiadado padre lo convirtió en una máquina de combate.- Le dijo Chirai notándose muy molesta, Juvia se zafó del agarre de Gine.

-Imagínate que estás en un lugar solo con una persona que no deja de decirte día con día, por años, que debes odiar a un enemigo que él no pudo vencer y que tú eres el que debe pelear para lograr su objetivo, aun si ni siquiera sabes por qué.- Le dijo Juvia y Gine abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

**Flashback.**

-¡¿Alguna vez te molestaste en preguntarle a Gohan por sus gustos?!.- Regañaba Gine a Goku mientras Gohan peleaba con Cell. -¡Gohan no entró contigo en esa habitación porque quisiera entrenar para enfrentar a Cell! ¡Él lo hizo para estar contigo!.- Seguía mientras Goku sólo la escuchaba.

-Gine, entiende que lo hice porque Gohan es más fuerte que todos nosotros.- Le dijo Goku.

-No me digas, ¿Y sólo por eso lo convertiste en eso?.- Regañó Gine confundiendo a Goku. -Míralo bien ¿Ese es el Gohan que conoces?.- Le ordenó ver cómo Gohan se había vuelto despiadado con Cell, golpeándolo sin remordimiento. -Estás tan ciegamente preocupado por mí, de que mi poder me vuelva un monstruo, que sin darte cuenta estás haciendo de Gohan uno, él no es tú o yo, papá, ¡a él no le gusta pelear!.- Siguió regañando y Goku ya no dijo nada.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Gine, sé que tuviste, tuvimos, problemas con Broly, pero éste es diferente, él... Es alguien en quien puedo confiar, él te atacó sólo porque me llevaste contigo.- Decía Juvia mientras Gine estaba pensativa viendo la pelea.

-Gohan lo sabe ¿Cierto?.- Le preguntó Gine y Juvia asintió. -"... Si eso es cierto, entonces está entrando en modo Berserker, si lo hace no habrá marcha atrás."- Pensó seria. -Veremos qué podemos hacer.- Dijo Gine sorprendiendo a Juvia y se fue a toda velocidad.

-Juvia, ¿exactamente qué problema tienen con Broly?- Preguntó Chirai seria y Juvia puso un rostro afligido. Y Juvia les platicó una versión resumida de lo que sabía y lo que vivió con el otro Broly.

-Ya veo, y con todo eso de las dimensiones creen que este Broly es como el otro.- Comentaba Chirai y Juvia asintió.

-Bueno, eso explica lo que escuché de Paragus y Freezer-sama.- Dijo Lemo confundiéndolas.

**Con Wendy.**

-Wendy.- Bajó Eileen. -Erza me comunicó que el Consejo Mágico planea usar Etherion contra ese dragón y Acnologia.- Dijo para sorpresa de todos.

-¿Qué no aprende el Consejo o qué?.- Dijo Natsu enojado.

-Bueno, pues el dragón fue vencido.- Dijo Mirajane.

-Sí, pero Acnologia aún está aquí.- Dijo Eileen mientras Acnologia bajaba en su forma dragón. -Nos están viendo por la Lacrima Vision, no nos escuchan pero nos ven, Acnologia, no regreses a tu forma humana por ahora.- Le dijo Eileen dejándolo serio.

**Con Zeref.**

-Fue vencido, ¿Tan fácil? Inclusive perdió dos de sus cabezas.- Preguntaba Mard Geer cerca de una de las cabezas, incrédulo.

-No, no es tan fácil vencerlo, además sigue medio dormido.- Dijo Esdeath seria. -Esa mocosa es fuerte como su hermano y ese tipo grande, al igual que los enemigos a los que enfrentan ¿Lo sentiste? El alien aumentó su poder de una forma jodidamente exagerada, el poder de ese idiota de naranja desapareció cuando se hizo azul y su pelea destruye todo a su paso.- Dijo seria viendo a donde peleaban Goku y Freezer.

-Por eso su poder es más grande que cuando fue sellado.- Les dijo Zeref. -Usamos la energía de las diferentes batallas que tuvieron ellos, lo sobrealimentamos.- Explicó. -No podemos dejarlo dormir más tiempo, despierta, debes guiarnos a donde se encuentra la llave que liberará a tu amo.- Ordenó Zeref mientras una Z se dibujaba en la cabeza del dragón y éste abría los ojos.

**Con Wendy.**

Wendy volteó sorprendida y todos lo hicieron, el dragón se levantaba, miraron cómo los cuellos de las cabezas de los lados se movían y notaron que algo parecía salir, quedando impactados al ver que sus cabezas se regeneraron y el dragón volvió a rugir creando de nuevo la tormenta, viendo enojado a donde estaban todos.

-En su cabeza media, es Zeref.- Dijo Eileen al notarlo parado en su cabeza.

El dragón se impulsó al aire comenzando a volar, tan sólo agitar sus alas fue suficiente para destruir mucho de la ciudad haciendo volar hasta los soldados de Freezer, mientras los más cercanos se cubrían y eran apoyados por los escudos de Erza y Wendy, para después notar que el dragón se retiraba.

-Está huyendo.- Dijo Natsu.

-No, el propósito de liberarlo, era que él mostrara el camino a la lleve del sello del Devorador de Mundos, van hacia allá.- Les dijo Konan alarmándolos.

-En ese caso debemos detenerlo.- Dijo Mirajane, pero esquivó estacas de hielo viendo a Esdeath en la cabeza media junto a Zeref, dejándose caer cayendo frente a todos molestándose todos y ambas Erza quedando sorprendidas y serias, Jellal estaba al lado de ella junto a Mard Geer, además de Kurumi.

-Vayan, yo me encargo.- Dijo Konan seria.

-De ser así me quedaré a ayudar.- Le dijo Lucy preparada.

-Tengo asuntos con ella por amenazar a mi hermana, así que es hora de la revancha.- Dijo Mirajane amenazante.

-También nos quedaremos.- Dijeron Erza y Mirai-Erza serias.

-¿Qué les hace pensar que las dejaremos ir?.- Preguntó Mard Geer.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes detenerme?- Respondió Acnologia rugiendo haciendo a los Etherias cubrirse.

Cuando se recobraron, todos los dragones y Dragon Slayer se fueron tras el dragón, Kurumi dispararon sus balas que chocaron contra un muro de papel, lanzándose Esdeath contra Konan, pero en el trayecto, bloqueó el golpe de Mirajane que la envió al suelo.

Mientras ambas Erza se fueron contra Jellal comenzando una batalla similar a la que tuvieron en la Torre del Cielo. Kyouka y Seilah volvieron a pelear con Mard Geer, sin embargo, fue obvia la diferencia entre los tres gracias a la paliza que le dio Natsu anteriormente, mientras tanto muchas Kurumi y muchas Lamy atacaban sin parar a Lucy con sus espíritus y Konan de respaldo.

**Con Gohan y Gine.**

Gohan y Gine estaban peleando con un enfurecido Broly, ambos estaban usando cierto nivel de porcentaje para pelear a la par con él y no matarlo, de alguna forma se sintieron empáticos con Broly gracias a las palabras de Juvia, sin embargo, sabían que las palabras no serían suficientes, ya que Gine sabía por experiencia propia lo que el poder del Super Saiyajin Legendario conlleva, pero siendo Gine comenzó a desesperarse, aumentando más su poder y dándole un buen golpe contra el suelo.

-Supongo que no puedo quejarme.- Dijo Gohan descendiendo, viendo a Broly de pie, Gohan pasó a su Super Saiyajin Dios sorprendiendo a Broly que iba a atacarlo pero Gohan usó una técnica para paralizarlo, pero estaba forcejeando.

-Basta.- Le dijo Gine. -Eres amigo de Juvia ¿No es así?.- Preguntó y Broly la miró con sorpresa.

-También nosotros.- Le dijo Gohan confundiéndolo. -Ella nos dijo todo lo malo por lo que has pasado, y de alguna forma te entendemos.- Comentó dejándolo algo sorprendido.

-No hagas caso a todo lo que te dicen, Freezer y Paragus no son buenas personas, ambos simplemente te están usando para sus fines egoístas sin que les importes un carajo.- Le dijo Gine seria.

-Por favor, detén tu ataque, sabemos que no eres un mal sujeto, deja de hacer caso a lo que te dicen ese par de sin vergüenzas.- Broly se comenzó a molestar por las palabras de Gohan expulsando su poder sorprendiendo a ambos ya que se libró de la parálisis de Gohan.

-No hables mal de mi padre.- Dijo Broly yendo a Gohan golpeándolo haciendo que retrocediera sólo un poco.

-¡Te dije que te tranquilizaras!.- Regañó Gine dándole un gancho enviándolo al cielo, yendo por él pero Broly se recuperó, para sorpresa de Gine apareció detrás de ella a punto de golpearla.

-Parece que tendremos que ponernos más serios contigo hasta que te tranquilices.- Gohan estaba deteniendo el puño de Broly.

-¡Joven Broly!.- A los tres les llamó la atención alguien.

**Con Goku.**

Freezer y Goku continuaban peleando, golpes, patadas, Freezer lo intentó ahorcar con su cola, pero Goku mordió a Freezer, continuando su pelea, sin embargo, Goku estaba ganando ventaja comenzaba a acertar más golpes que Freezer, Freezer golpeado retrocedió un poco y no se dio cuenta que Goku ya estaba frente a él dándole un golpe de pulgada, para después patearlo.

-Kakaroto, ya deja de jugar, o déjame continuar a mi.- Dijo Vegeta legando con ellos.

-¿Qué? No seas así, lo dices porque ya descubriste su punto débil.- Le dijo Goku sorprendiendo a Freezer.

-¿Punto débil? ¡Yo no tengo ningún punto débil!.- Gritó Freezer enojado.

-Eres un imbécil, Freezer, estoy seguro de que en cuanto obtuviste esa transformación viniste a atacarnos.- Le respondió Vegeta.

-¿Y qué si así fue?.- Preguntó Freezer enojado.

-Tú cuerpo no está acostumbrado al poder, que al momento de usarlo, fue desgastándose de forma drástica.- Le dijo Goku sorprendiéndolo y en eso perdió la transformación quedando impactado y frustrado. -¿Lo ves?.- Le dijo Goku molestándolo más.

-¡Silencio!.- Gritó Freezer con ira expulsando su poder pero ya no pudo transformarse quedando frustrado. Por el poder expulsado, Paragus salió de las rocas que lo tenían enterrado.

-Hasta tus aliados perdieron, parece que Gohan y Gine tienen a Broly bajo control.- Dijo Goku volteando a dónde parecía que hablaban.

-Paragus, prometiste que tu nieto sería de gran ayuda, pero ahora se pone a conversar con los enemigos.- Le dijo Freezer molesto asustando a Paragus. -Ni siquiera ha usado el Super Saiyajin, que decepción.- Dijo.

-Lo lamento, Freezer-sama, por más que intenté, Broly nunca pudo lograrlo.- Se excusó Paragus asustado.

-Es verdad, ese Broly ha estado peleando sin transformarse en Super Saiyajin, sí que es fuerte.- Decía Goku algo sorprendido.

-Kakaroto, cierra la boca.- Le ordenó Vegeta. -Ustedes ya ríndanse o mueran.- Les dijo Vegeta serio. Freezer estaba enojado pero recordó algo.

-Ya recuerdo.- Dijo Freezer confiado confundiendo a ambos. -Lo recuerdo muy bien, ¿Tú no? Goku, cuando te transformaste en Super Saiyajin.- Preguntó confundiendo a ambos. Freezer apuntó su dedo a Goku poniéndolo serio, pero rápidamente cambió su objetivo a Paragus, eliminándolo para sorpresa de ambos.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? Él ya no se podía defender.- Reclamó Goku y Freezer sonrió, aclarando su garganta.

-¡Joven Broly!.- Gritó Freezer. -¡Tienes que ver ésto! ¡Tú querido padre fue asesinado!- Le dijo para sorpresa de los cuatro.

Los cuatro notaron que Broly comenzó a sentir el dolor de la perdida, la ira, la desesperación, y notaron que su Ki comenzó a elevarse de forma tan exagerada que hasta Jerez se puso seria.

La tierra comenzaba a temblar, el aire soplaba moviendo las nubes, las rocas se alzaban desafiando la gravedad, todo Crocus comenzó a temblar, edificios se caían y nadie podía mantener el equilibrio, sólo escuchaban un gran grito resonando y de alguna forma, sentían algo que los asustó por completo, incluso hasta Magnolia, donde por la Lacrima Vision miraban a ese sujeto rodearse de una luz verde.

-Oh no, eso es...- Decía Gray algo asustado.

-Debe ser una broma, otra vez...- Dijo Ultear aterrada.

-Hay que sacar a todos los magos de la ciudad, ¡Ahora!.- Ordenó Mavis pero nadie sabía cómo y Eileen se fue tras el dragón.

-¡Escuchen todos!.- Les habló Charle por telepatía. -¡Es hora de retirarse! ¡Quienes pueden tele-transportarlos están peleando! ¡Así que les toca correr! ¡Vayan en dirección contraria a donde pelean! ¡Ni se les ocurra ser héroes e intentar ayudar! ¡Corran! ¡Va para todos!- Les dijo Charle, no hubo quejas todos sabían que eso era algo de locos y comenzaron a alejarse.

El ambiente pasaba por un extraño fenómeno, además de los temblores y las ráfagas de viento, el mundo se oscurecía y se tornaba de otros contrastes, dándose cuenta los magos que comenzaban en la zona donde estaba Broly gritando, seguido de una gran explosión que los hizo retroceder a todos por la potencia.

-¡Carajo!.- Gritó Gine enojada.

-¡¿Por qué tipo de entrenamiento pasó?!.- Gritaba Gohan cubriéndose.

-¡¿Qué le pasa a Broly?!.- Preguntaba Lemo.

-¡¿Ésto es de lo que hablabas, Juvia?!.- Preguntaba Chirai cubriéndose los tres, Juvia estaba asustada.

-¿Qué mierda es ese tipo?.- Preguntó Esdeath impactada e inclusive con un sentimiento que nunca sintió, mirando su mano. -"No es emoción. ¿Estoy sintiendo miedo?".- Se preguntó viendo cómo temblaba.

Un pilar de luz verde se formó, una silueta de una persona comenzaba a notarse, silueta que emergía flotando mientras el pilar de luz verde lo rodeaba, dándose cuenta que era Broly, su tamaño y musculatura habían aumentado drásticamente, su cabello estaba más alborotado, sus ojos no tenían pupilas, los magos estaban asustados, el poder que se sentía daba miedo, no sólo por el nivel, sino también por la sed de sangre que emanaba.

Broly gritó expulsando su Ki, causando una explosión que mandó a volar a casi todos a excepción de Gohan y Gine. La explosión de Broly envió a la ciudad y a todas partes esferas de Ki muy poderosas, Gine, Bardock y Mirai-Gohan comenzaron a contrarrestarlas con las suyas causando explosiones poderosas en el cielo cuyas ondas obligaban a todos a cubrirse.

-No, otra vez no.- Dijo Erza algo asustada confundiendo a Mirai-Erza y Jellal.

-¿Sabes qué es eso?.- Preguntó Mirai-Erza.

-El Legendario Super Saiyajin.- Respondió Erza impactada, Jellal sólo recordó a los gemelos con sus transformaciones y cómo no podían contra ellos.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Eso es lo que estaba esperando!.- Decía Freezer mientras Goku y Vegeta estaban impactados. Mientras Gine y Gohan estaban serios mirando a Broly.

-Ya no hay marcha atrás, Gohan.- Dijo Gine seria.

-Lo sé.- Respondió Gohan también serio, expulsando ambos su máximo poder, Broly los vio y se fue contra ellos y los gemelos contra Broly.

**Fin del capítulo 27.**

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**laurenlmprincess: Bueno, para eso hay que esperar sólo un poco más, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo.**

**Nico2000: Pues toca pelear. Es Fairy Tail, nadie muere. Hasta ahora las principales son WendyxGohan, EileenxGoku, para las otras tendrás qué esperar.**** Hasta ahora van tres. Tal vez sea " "x" "... ****Pues Freezer está en eso aun. Yamcha no necesita salir en el Fanfic, el Fanfic necesita que Yamcha salga en el Fanfic.**

**Cesar: Oh, tiempo sin leerte, que gusto que sigas por acá. Es él pero con otros orígenes, y sí, lo que les espera.**

**Guest: Gracias. Si pensamos igual, es probable que tengamos en mente al mismo dragón de tres cabezas de una maravillosa y hermosa película del 2019, no es él, pero en él está inspirado, digamos que es ****de la misma raza**** pero éste es diferente, con diferentes poderes.**

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	28. La persecución

**Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Dragon Ball Super como Fairy Tail y otros animes y video-juegos mencionados y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**Dos Saiyajin en un mundo mágico.**

**Capítulo 28: La persecución.**

En medio de un bosque algunas personas se reunían mientras algunos tenían una fachada de magos oscuros y otros algo violenta mientras sus líderes les hablaban.

-Escuchen bien, con la caída de Oración Seis y Grimoire Heart, sólo queda Tártaros de la alianza Balam, nosotros, Naked Mummy, nos posicionaremos en la cima.- Decía el Maestro del gremio, Zatou, mientras unos animaban.

-Hermano mayor, se acerca una tormenta.- Le dijo Gatou volteando todos.

-Parece un huracán.- Dijo Zatou y escucharon un fuerte rugido asustándose todos. -No, un huracán no ruge ni se mueve tan rápido.- Dijo asustado, pues la tormenta llegó a ellos mandándolos a volar.

Zatou y Gatou estaban aferrados al suelo mientras todo a su alrededor salía volando, incluyendo sus miembros, viendo aterrados lo que pasó volando sobre ellos. El dragón volaba en medio de la tormenta destruyendo todo a su paso, mientras detrás de él, iban los dragones y los demás magos.

-Es muy rápido para su tamaño.- Dijo Sherria sobre Levia.

-Es increíble cómo volando puede lograr tales atrocidades.- Comentó Rogue viendo la destrucción.

Wendy sintió un enorme poder y se detuvo de golpe mirando atrás con terror. Todos hicieron lo mismo pero ellos confundidos, ya que sintieron un poder aterrador y viendo cómo parecía que de donde provenía se miraba como si fuese otra tormenta además de los cambios que se miraban en la atmósfera.

-Ese fue Broly ¿Cierto?.- Preguntó Igneel serio y Wendy sólo asintió.

-Desgraciadamente nosotros no podemos hacer nada contra ese poder.- Dijo Wendy algo seria volteándose. -No debemos dejar que avance.- Dijo volando de nuevo a perseguirlo mientras los demás hacían caso y la seguían.

-Si es Broly, la tendrán difícil.- Le dijo Lisanna Natsu.

-Lo sé, pero ellos podrán manejarlo, nosotros vamos a cazar un dragón.- Respondió Natsu y Lisanna asintió. -...¡¿Qué haces aquí?!.- Le preguntó Natsu con sus reacciones de sorpresa.

-Pues vine a ayudar, con la transformación dragón que obtuve con el poder de Ikarus, básicamente también soy un dragón.- Le respondió Lisanna dejándolo con la boca abierta.

-Trata de no arriesgarte mucho.- Le dijo Natsu y Lisanna lo vio algo sorprendida.

-¡Aye Sir!- Le respondió Lisanna animada.

-Wendy.- Le habló Grandine. -En esa dirección a la que se dirige.- Advirtió y la mayoría quedó impactado.

-Oh no, Eileen, advierte con tu telepatía, y adelántate con tus tele-transportaciones, saca a todos de ahí, haremos lo posible por detenerlo.- Pidió Wendy aumentando su poder y velocidad yendo a la tormenta.

-Se me ocurre algo mejor.- Dijo Eileen deteniéndose y aumentando su poder mágico. -Universe One.- Todos los pueblos, aldeas y ciudades fueron desapareciendo, re-ubicándose en otros lugares, haciendo que el camino del dragón estuviese despejado, pero el dragón cambió su ruta de repente, confundiendo a todos.

-¿Por qué cambió de dirección?.- Preguntó Sting y Wendy hizo un gesto de confusión.

-Eileen, despeja el camino de nuevo, pero esta vez deja a Magnolia.- Pidió Wendy confundiendo a muchos y Eileen volvió a re-ubicar todo, excepto Magnolia. -No cambió, se dirige a Magnolia, ¡su objetivo es Magnolia!.- Dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay en Magnolia?.- Preguntó Gajeel.

-No lo sé, pero debemos detenerlo.- Dijo Wendy.

Wendy con su transformación y los demás se adentraron en la fuerte tormenta, en el centro lo miraron, simplemente sus aleteos eran los que causaban los vientos huracanados, cuando lo tuvieron a la vista, cada dragón y mago lanzó una técnica, causando explosiones en el dragón, las cabezas laterales voltearon mientras la central seguía viendo al frente.

Los dragones lo alcanzaron, poniéndose a su lado mientras los magos seguían lanzando sus ataques, las cabezas laterales también lanzaron sus respectivos ataques que esquivaban con dificultad, el dragón aleteó con fuerza ascendiendo más, pero con ese aleteó golpeó a Rocky y Levia que cayeron con Orga y Sherria, pero antes de llegar al suelo se recuperaron yendo de nuevo a atacar.

En esos momentos Wendy llegó como disparada del cielo, dándole una fuerte patada, el dragón gritó y fue a dar al suelo causando tremenda explosión, Acnologia, Igneel, Metallicana, Grandine, Skiadrum, Weisslogia con sus respectivos hijos en sus lomos avanzaron un poco, de entre el polvo se miró al dragón levantarse.

Siguió aleteando y caminando para levantarse en vuelo de nuevo, pero los dragones que avanzaron volvieron y dispararon sus más poderosas técnicas causando otra explosión, el dragón se molestó y rugió a los cielos expulsando su poder de relámpagos negros dándole a todos, cayendo, Wendy no pudo ignorarlos y fue a curarlos de inmediato antes de que fuese tarde, mientras el dragón continuó avanzando.

-No te detengas por nosotros, ve.- Le dijo Acnologia molesto.

-No voy a dejarlos atrás, Acni.- Dijo mientras iba a curar a los demás. -Eileen ha ido a desalojar a los residentes de Magnolia, vamos, hay que darles tiempo.- Dijo para al final todos avanzar emprendiendo vuelo de nuevo.

-Casi morimos con ese ataque.- Dijo Sherria frustrada.

-Pero no hay forma de que nos echemos para atrás.- Dijo Natsu determinado.

-Azulita, ¿No tienes algo más destructivo como aquellos dos?.- Le llamó Candice, quedando Wendy pensante.

-Tengo una técnica, pero, necesito reunir energía, además de que también tengo que tomarlo con la guardia baja o debilitarlo, es un poco más fuerte que yo, siendo sincera creo que es tan fuerte como Towa, o más bien Dabra.- Comentó Wendy seria sorprendiendo a algunos y confundiendo a otros.

-¿Quiénes son esos?.- Preguntó Meninas.

-Los soberanos del inframundo.- Respondió Grandine sorprendiendo a los demás.

-Escuchen.- Les habló Wendy. -Conozco un encantamiento que me enseñó Eileen, les dará más poder, resistencia y velocidad, para que de esa forma estén más seguros al enfrentarlo, antes era peligrosa pero ahora el único efecto secundario será que cuando lo deshaga, quedarán agotados por un largo tiempo.- Comentó.

-Úsalo sólo en mí.- Le dijo Acnologia. -Dame poder y a ellos dales la resistencia necesaria para que no mueran.- Comentó serio.

-¿Quién nos asegura que no nos atacarás? Dragón del Apocalipsis.- Le dijo Sting serio.

-Yo lo aseguro.- Respondió Wendy seria sorprendiéndolos.

-Un momento, Acni no será el único que entre en acción, Wendy, también usa ese encantamiento en mi.- Reclamó Natsu.

-¿Acni? ¿Qué? ¿Ese tipo es...?.- Dijo Rogue sorprendido al igual que otros lo pensaron.

-Si así será está decidido, úsalo en todos, no dejaremos que el dragoncito se lleve todo el crédito.- Dijo Gajeel confiado molestando a Acnologia.

-Estamos rodeados de buenos amigos, Acni.- Le dijo Wendy parándose en su cabeza y Acnologia sólo hizo un gesto de molestia.

-Haz lo que yo te dije, dame más poder a mí, yo soy más fuerte que ellos, resistiré más, me encargaré de pelear directamente con ese dragón.- Comentó Acnologia y Wendy se puso seria.

-Sólo prométeme que vivirás, hermano.- Le dijo Wendy y Acnologia asintió y Wendy sonrió. -¡Berserker!.- Wendy usó su encantamiento, todos sintieron cómo su poder aumentó de golpe a un nivel que no creían que existía.

**Crocus.**

Broly estalló transformándose en el Super Saiyajin Legendario, Gine y Gohan pasaron de inmediato a su máximo poder, yendo de inmediato a atacar, pero para su sorpresa, era tan resistente como poderoso, atacaban con todo dando golpes y patadas haciéndolo retroceder, mientras Broly se cubría con sus antebrazos, en un momento estalló de nuevo gritando y expulsando su poder, haciendo retroceder a ambos.

Gine se recuperó y se fue contra Broly, pero éste de inmediato se fue contra ella, dando los dos un golpe chocando sus puños, creando una onda que fue destruyendo todo mientras ambos se mantenían gritando empujando el uno a la otra pero quedaron estáticos, Gohan llegó dándole un gancho a Broly en la barbilla, Gine aprovechó y le dio una patada en la cara haciéndolo retroceder sólo un poco para después volver a atacar.

-¿De qué manera podemos detenerlo?.- Decía Chirai preocupada por Broly.

-¿Cómo le hicieron con los otros? Juvia.- Preguntó Lemo.

-A uno lo hicieron explotar contra un cometa, y al otro le lanzaron una inmensa cantidad de energía volviéndolo polvo.- Respondió Juvia triste dejando impactada a Chirai y a Lemo serio pero preocupado.

Seguían con sus andadas de golpes y patadas, pero Broly era resistente, y fuerte, le dio un golpe a Gine en la cara haciéndola salir disparada contra una montaña destruyéndola en el acto, en cuanto a Gohan, por la distracción de su hermana en problemas, Broly tomó a Gohan y lo fue a estrellar contra el suelo siguiendo enterrándolo hasta que llegaron a lava.

Ahí Gohan se liberó del agarre y lo pateó saliendo disparado para arriba, Gohan lo siguió, y al salir, Broly lo esperaba con una gigantesca esfera de energía que le lanzó, explotando y causando que toda la destrucción se volviera un lugar lleno de lava.

-Esa explosión fue genial.- Decía Megumin mientras se alejaban.

-¿En serio? ¿Parece un apocalipsis y tú estás feliz?.- Regañó Risley.

-¡Enemigo o no, soy fan de la magia explosiva!.- Respondió Megumin haciéndolas poner un rostro de fastidio.

-Cuánto poder destructivo.- Decía Kagura asustada mientras se alejaba de Crocus con sus amigas y en eso vio que donde estaba el Domus Flau se generaban explosiones y por su vista aguda y el hecho de que eran espadas voladoras vio que se trataba de Erza. -Sigan adelante, ayudaré a Erza.- Les dijo Kagura.

-Sigan, espera Kagura, voy contigo.- Dijo Millianna preocupada y siguiéndola mientras todas continuaron avanzando.

**Con Goku.**

-Eres un desgraciado, Freezer.- Dijo Goku enojado.

-Ojojojo, ustedes dos van a pagar por todo.- Respondió Freezer pero ambos enojados se fueron contra Broly que tenían en problemas a Gohan y Gine. -Fascinante, espero ver cómo Broly los hace pedazos.- Sonrió.

-Freezer-sama ¿Cuáles son sus nuevas órdenes?.- Llegaron soldados de Freezer y éste los vio.

-¿Nuevas órdenes?.- Preguntó Freezer liquidándolo asustando a los demás. -No recuerdo haber ordenado una retirada, vuelvan allá o mueran aquí.- Dijo con crueldad, los soldados se asustaron y volvieron a la ciudad.

-Freezer-sama, ¿Qué hacemos?.- Preguntó Berriblu.

-Ustedes manténganse alejados, no quiero que destruyan mi nave, iré a esa ciudad a divertirme destruyendo a los que protegían.- Dijo Freezer comenzando a moverse.

**Con Erza.**

-Bien, parece que estamos alejados lo suficiente.- Dijo Jellal deteniendo su ataque.

-Jellal ¿De qué va todo ésto? Ya di de una vez de qué lado estás y nada de juegos.- Dijo Erza autoritaria y Jellal sólo la observó.

-A decir verdad, planeo ayudar a que Zeref los libere.- Declaró para sorpresa y molestia de ambas que iban a atacarlo. -Déjenme terminar, reconozco los poderes de esos dos, incluso quienes vienen con ellos, sólo ellos pueden salvar este mundo.- Dijo y las dos abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Planeas liberarlos para que ellos los destruyan?.- Preguntó Mirai-Erza y Jellal asintió serio.

-Así es, Zeref es inmortal, ya ha intentado liberarlos antes, y lo seguirá intentando si falla en esta era, poniendo en peligro el mundo cada vez, por eso, ayudaré a liberarlos, para que ellos dos los destruyan en definitiva, y así ya no haya de qué preocuparse.- Declaró Jellal dejando a ambas impactadas.

-¿Te das cuenta que ese plan es una locura? ¿Qué tal si son más fuertes que ellos?.- Preguntó Erza.

-Por favor, Erza, vi cómo sin usar todo su poder casi destruyeron al primer Rey Dragón y ahora vemos lo que su verdadero poder hace, se escucha arriesgado, pero.- Jellal no terminó, esquivó una espada dirigida a su cuello para sorpresa de los tres, para después retroceder de algunas sogas con las que intentaron atraparlo.

-Kagura, Millianna.- Dijeron ambas Erza sorprendidas.

-Venimos a ayudar, pero no creí que veríamos a este desgraciado.- Dijo Kagura seria pero furiosa.

-Por tus palabras... ¿A caso eres alguien a quien le hice daño?.- Preguntó Jellal para total furia de Kagura.

-Detente, Kagura.- Escucharon una voz y Jellal quedó impactado. -Escuché todo, Jellal, ¿De verdad tú?...- Preguntó Simon serio y Jellal seguía igual.

-Comprendo, el incidente de hace un año, también reviviste.- Dijo Jellal con melancolía.

-También el abuelo Rob.- Dijo Erza sorprendiendo más a Jellal.

-Me da gusto.- Dijo Jellal con una media sonrisa.

-Simon, ¿por qué me detienes? Déjame.- Decía Kagura siendo interrumpida.

-Dije que basta, Kagura, no más odio, ya fue suficiente.- Le dijo Simon pero Kagura sólo volteó su mirada.

-Por favor, déjala seguir, esa mirada dice que quiere hacerlo pedazos.- Alguien les llamó la atención y se sorprendieron, en especial Erza que ya lo había visto antes.

-Freezer.- Dijo Erza preocupada sorprendiendo a los otros, Freezer la miró curioso.

-A ti te conozco, eres una de las humanas que estaba con los simios cuando reviví anteriormente.- Dijo Freezer al reconocer a Erza. -Ésto es aún mejor, no se preocupen, dejaré un testigo para que les revelen que fui yo quien acabó con ella.- Dijo con crueldad apuntando su dedo creando una pequeña luz que disparó a Erza.

Simón se dio cuenta que apuntaba a ella y corrió, pero Jellal lo quitó, aventando también a Erza recibiendo la esfera de luz en su pecho pero no lo traspasó ni explotó, retrocedió un poco y se quedó flotando, Freezer levantando su dedo y con él a Jellal al cielo.

-¡¿Qué haces?!.- Dijo Erza aterrada.

-Corran.- Dijo Jellal, Freezer apretó su mano y Jellal explotó dejando a todos atónitos.

-De verdad detesto esas acciones ¿Qué ganan? De todas formas los destruiré a todos.- Dijo Freezer con una sonrisa mientras todos seguían igual y Erza estaba furiosa sacando una espada.

-¡Excalibur!- Erza lanzó un poderoso ataque que salió hasta el cielo.

Se quedaron atónitos al ver que Freezer estaba como si nada, movió su mano para apuntar su dedo de nuevo, pero todo se tornó oscuro sorprendiendo a Freezer, así que disparó al azar hasta que la oscuridad se fue, viendo que ya no estaban. Mientras Simon corría con las demás, llevando a Erza en sus espaldas mientras ambas Erza se notaban frustradas y tristes. Freezer estaba molesto a punto de destruir todo y una esfera se dirigió a él y Freezer la desvió.

-Eres la misma bestia despiadada, Freezer.- Comentó Mirai-Gohan descendiendo con Bardock y Gine.

-Ustedes sigan ayudando a las personas a retirarse, yo me encargo de esta sabandija.- Dijo Bardock muy serio.

-Ten cuidado, por favor.- Le dijo Gine retirándose con Mirai-Gohan.

-Simio estúpido ¿Crees que tienes el poder para hacerme frente?.- Preguntó Freezer con arrogancia

Bardock sonrió transformándose en Super Saiyajin 4 sorprendiendo a Freezer. Sin charla Freezer escupió saliva, Bardock ya estaba dándole un gancho en el estómago, para voltearse y apuntar su palma y mandarlo a retroceder estrellándose contra edificios, Freezer salió disparado al cielo, viendo con furia a Bardock, creando una Super Nova y lanzándola, Bardock preparó un Spirit Saiyan y lo lanzó chocando ambas técnicas causando una gran explosión que destruyó casi toda la ciudad, por suerte no había nadie, salvo los soldados rezagados y los que estaban inconscientes.

**Cementerio de dragones.**

-Sin el Núcleo del Infierno, ya no podrás resucitar.- Le dijo Kyouka a un tirado y derrotado Mard Geer.

-Nos conoces, sabes que se acabó.- Dijo Seilah levantando su mano y junto a ella Kyouka creaban una esfera de magia oscura.

-Se acabó ¿Eh?.- Dijo Mard Geer sin remordimiento alguno y ambas lanzaron la esfera, causando una explosión y quedando sólo un libro que se quemó

La última Lamy cayó, Lucy tenía el traje de virgo y jadeaba con cansancio junto a Charle, viendo cómo Lamy se volvía humo, las demás desaparecían y la última se volvía humo, Lucy se acercó y lo tomó quedándosele viendo.

-¿Ese libro era ella?.- Preguntó Kon sobre Happy y Lucy sólo asintió.

-Entonces sólo queda Esdeath.- Dijo Charle pero sorprendiéndose al ver a alguien gigante.

Mientras Kurumi disparaba a Konan, pero todas las balas daban a los papeles, molestando a Kurumi que hizo aún más clones al igual que Konan usaba más papeles, para después volverlos aviones de papel que se fueron contra las Kurumi y los papeles explotaban quedando algunas Kurumi viendo furiosas a Konan.

-Está listo.- Dijo Konan para su confusión y el suelo se abrió cayendo las Kurumi que quedaban. -Kami no Shisha.- Dijo mientras Kurumi caía a un abismo lleno de papeles bomba.

-¡Ésto no es el final!.- Gritó Kurumi y de un momento a otro se volvió gigantesca, sorprendiendo a los que la vieron, pero Konan sonrió, el abismo de papel se ensanchó y Kurumi caía pero se sujetó de las orillas y los papeles se pegaban a ella.

-Sólo la original se puede engrandecer, y así no puedes crear clones, ahora los papeles no se despegarán de ti.- Le dijo Konan sorprendiéndola.

-¡Tú miserable traidora!.- Gritó Kurumi.

-Nunca lo he traicionado siempre fui fiel a Natsu y sus ideales.- Respondió Konan mientras los papeles se pegaban más a Kurumi que caía y se creaba una tremenda explosión, para después verse un libro en el centro. -"Ahora que mi misión ha llegado a su fin, me pregunto si tendré amigos ahí, esperando por mí.".- Pensó Konan recogiendo el libro.

-Konan.- Le llamó Lucy viendo que tenía el libro a punto de destruirlo. -Espera... Ahora sólo queda Esdeath, no es necesario acabar así con ella.- Dijo viendo a donde peleaba con Mirajane y Konan seria.

Mientras Esdeath seguía peleando con Mirajane, dando espadazos con una espada de hielo, que Mirajane esquivaba, el que no lograba esquivar y la hería, sus poderes como Majin Mirajane la regeneraban, molestando más a Esdeath, de eso, Mirajane le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago y la mandó al suelo, para descender frente a ella, Esdeath lanzó estacas de hielo y Mirajane suspiró destruyéndolas todas.

-Quédate ahí, si yo quisiera, ya estarías muerta.- Le dijo Mirajane seria molestándola, en eso, llegaron, Lucy, Konan, Kyouka, Seilah, Charle y Happy con Kon, Esdeath notó los libros.

-Débiles, eran débiles, yo no.- Esdeath se levantó sintiendo dolor en todo su cuerpo.

-Estás tan débil que mi Maldición te afecta, de no ser por ellos, te liquidaría ahora mismo.- Le dijo Kyouka sonriendo.

-¡Entonces ven y hazlo!.- Le gritó Esdeath sonriendo aun con las heridas y el dolor. -¡Shimo no Kiheitai!.- Detrás de Esdeath, un ejército de Centauros de hielo se creó.

-¿Aun le quedaba tanto poder?.- Se preguntó Happy sorprendido.

-Quédense detrás de mí.- Les dijo Mirajane adelantándose y Esdeath le sonrió. -Cuando Boo me prestó su poder, me di cuenta que había rastros de otro poder de demonio en él, al ir al fondo, descubrí que de alguna forma cuando Majin Boo absorbió a Boo, los poderes se compartieron.- Dijo confundiéndolas.

-¿A qué te refieres?.- Preguntó Lucy y Mirajane brilló cambiando de forma, ahora no tenía la forma de Majin Boo, su apariencia cambió.

-Me puse a pensar, ¿Cuál fue el otro demonio que Majin Boo absorbió?.- Dijo Mirajane con voz distorsionada.

-¿Podría ser?.- Dijo Happy.

-Take Over: Mirajane Janemba.- Mirajane presentó su nueva forma teniendo los rasgos de Janemba, impresionando a los que sabían quién era ese demonio.

-No me vencerás.- Dijo Esdeath mientras los Centauros comenzaban a avanzar a atacar, viendo cómo Mirajane sólo se quedó ahí, levantando su mano a un lado y agitándola al otro.

-Lluvia de Estrellas.- Dijo Mirajane, como si se hubiese roto un cristal frente a ella y los fragmentos se dirigieron al frente, les dio causando que múltiples cortaduras se les hicieran a todos los Centauros, para después caer todos al suelo dejándolos destrozados y a Esdeath de rodillas muy herida. Mirajane volvió a su forma humana.

-Se terminó.- Dijo Mirajane seria.

-No, si ustedes no lo harán entonces lo haré yo.- Dijo Konan acercándose a Esdeath para eliminarla.

-Detente.- Le dijo Lucy sorprendiéndola. -No es necesario terminar con su vida, eso está mal.- Le dijo dejándolas serias.

-Estúpida mocosa, la piedad es para los débiles, no necesito piedad.- Dijo Esdeath levantándose con mucho esfuerzo y creando una espada de hielo en su mano, pero esa espada no era firme, se caía en pedazos.

-Esdeath seguirá, hasta la muerte.- Dijo Konan sacando un Kunai para finalizar con ella.

-Lucy.- Alguien interrumpió a un lado de Lucy haciéndola saltar.

-Boo, no me asustes así.- Regañó Lucy.

-Tengo hambre.- Le dijo Boo haciéndola caer, mientras Konan y Esdeath miraban confundidas.

-¿Qué es eso?.- Preguntó Konan.

-Majin Boo.- Les dijo Kyouka dejándolas impactadas.

-Tienes que aprender a leer el ambiente, ahora mismo estamos ocupados, espera un momento.- Le dijo Lucy.

-¡No me jodan! ¡¿Esa cosa obesa y estúpida es Majin Boo?!.- Gritó Esdeath. -A mí no me vengan con sus estúpidos juegos.- Dijo creando estacas mal hechas de hielo y arrojándolas pero con agitar su mano Boo las deshizo.

-¡Insultaste a Boo! ¡Me hiciste enojar!.- Respondió Boo enojado, lanzándole una esfera de energía que explotó en Esdeath, quedando sólo un libro. Konan se acercó para destruirlo.

-Tal vez Natsu se moleste contigo si lo haces.- Le dijo Seilah para su sorpresa.

-A ellos no les interesa acabar con ellos, y a Natsu tampoco le agrada eso.- Terminó Kyouka, Konan sólo se quedó seria y lo recogió. Cuando una tremenda explosión de la Super Nova llegó hasta donde estaban pero Boo los protegió.

-Eso fue poderoso.- Alguien les llamó la atención y vieron a alguien detrás de ellos.

-¿Otro enemigo?.- Preguntó Mirajane.

-No.- Dijo Konan. -Esa chica, me sorprende que siga viva, es la maga que sello al Devorador de Mundos y a sus bestias.- Reveló para impacto de todos.

-Viva... No diría que viva, al menos no del todo, o aún, digamos que por ahora sólo soy como un recuerdo de magia por si el sello se rompía.- Respondió notando todos que era un poco distraída, despreocupada e indiferente.

-Espera ¿Es en serio?.- Preguntó Lucy sorprendida.

-Jeje, yo soy... La asesina de ladrones, la que aterroriza a los dragones, la enemiga de todo lo que vive, Lina la Rosa, La poderosa ¡Lina Inverse!.- Se presentó con motivación y sólo se le quedaron viendo con cara de '¿Quién?'.

**Con Gohan y Gine.**

Broly y Gohan se dirigían el uno al otro, Gohan le dio un golpe directo a Broly en la cara, al cual Broly ni se inmutó y siguió avanzando para darle a Gohan en la cara con el codo mandándolo a retroceder, Gohan dio algunas volteretas hacia atrás antes de recuperarse y ponerse de pie, cuando lo hizo, Broly ya se encontraba frente a él con una bola de energía que se la puso en el estómago y la hizo explotar mientras lo arrojaba, creando una gran explosión.

Por la explosión Gohan salió volando estrellándose con unas rocas, después Broly arrojó una esfera de energía más poderosa que causó una gran explosión de color verde, que hizo más desastre.

Antes de que la explosión se disipara, Gine llegó dándole un gran golpe a Broly en el estómago, haciéndolo escupir sangre, Broly le respondió dándole un golpe de mazo con ambas manos, pero Gine desapareció haciéndole golpear el aire, para después ser golpeado fuertemente en el rostro dos veces, por ultimo siendo pateado y siendo mandado a chocar contra el suelo, llegando Gohan con su hermana.

-Gine, Gohan.- Llegaron Goku y Vegeta.

-¿Y Freezer?.- Preguntó Gohan.

-Derrotado, en cuanto Broly se puso así venimos a ayudar.- Respondió Goku.

-¿Derrotado? Aun siento su Ki peleando con el abuelo.- Dijo Gine seria volteando y después viendo a donde estaba Broly. -Papá... No debemos acabar con Broly.- Dijo confundiendo a ambos. -Broly es como Gohan hace 9 años, sólo es un chico al que su padre obligó a pelear porque él no pudo contra su enemigo.- Dijo seria sorprendiendo a Goku.

-Cierren la boca y enfóquense.- Ordenó Vegeta pues Broly salió gritando y expulsando su poder mientras los cuatro pasaban a su máximo poder yendo a atacar a Broly.

Los cuatro llegaron a Broly golpeándolo con todo, Broly se cubrió y con ira expulsó su poder haciéndolos retroceder mientras se alejaban de él y Broly los seguía, los cuatro prepararon sus técnicas más fuertes y las lanzaron chocando contra Broly, causando una gran explosión de la que Broly salió ileso golpeando a los cuatro, que siguieron atacando.

**Magnolia.**

-¿Cómo fue que fuimos tele-transportados? y además ¿Qué rayos son esos sujetos?.- Decía Doranbolt sorprendido viendo la cantidad de destrucción que causaban.

-Crocus ha sido destruida.- Dijo el Rey Toma desanimado.

-Mejor la ciudad que las personas.- Le dijo Bulma y el Rey asintió, en eso el reloj de Bulma sonó. -¿Funciona? ¡Funciona!.- Dijo Bulma feliz confundiendo a todos. -Hola.-

-"No hay tiempo para saludos, mujer, comunícame con el príncipe, de inmediato.".- Ordenó el Rey Vegeta desde el otro lado.

-¡A mí no me hables así! ¡Y ahora mismo Vegeta está ocupado! ¡Freezer y Broly llegaron a este lugar y están peleando!.- Gritó Bulma asustando a muchos por su carácter pero sorprendiendo al Rey Vegeta.

-"¿Freezer llegó allá? ¿Será por eso que desapareció de los radares?".- Decía el Rey Vegeta confundido, confundiendo a Bulma.

-¿Esa era tu gran emergencia?.- Preguntó Bulma y el Rey asintió. -Pues ahora mismo hay un completo desastre aquí, descuida, los muchachos se encargarán.- Animó pero la comunicación ya se había perdido. -Al parecer sólo capto la señal por un breve tiempo, le hace falta ajustes.- Pensó en voz alta.

-Tú, ¿Qué fue eso?.- Preguntó Lahar, pero antes de responder Eileen llegó.

-El objetivo del dragón es Magnolia, voy a re-ubicar a los ciudadanos y a ustedes.- Les dijo Eileen sorprendiéndolos.

-¿Qué hay en esta ciudad para que la fije como objetivo?.- Preguntó Doranbolt confundido.

-No lo sabemos, pero por lo pronto.- Dijo Eileen sacando a todas las personas de la ciudad.

-"Eileen, volvió a cambiar de dirección.".- Le comunicó Wendy sorprendiéndola.

-¿Qué? Entonces no va a Magnolia, viene por alguien.- Opinó Eileen sorprendiendo a todos.

-"Entonces tal vez debe ser un mago.".- Opinó Wendy.

-Comprendo.- Dijo Eileen llevándose a todos los que eran magos incluso los del Consejo Mágico. -¿Y ahora? Volvimos a donde estaba Magnolia.- Preguntó.

-"Sí cambió de dirección, ¿te llevaste a todos los magos?".- Preguntó Wendy.

-Sí, a todos... Incluyendo a las niñas.- Le comentó Eileen preocupando a Wendy.

-"No, no, devuélvelas a un lugar seguro."- Pidió Wendy y Eileen asintió, sabía que no podía ser una de ellas. -"Eileen, cambió de nuevo.".- Avisó sorprendiéndola.

-Imposible, ¿por qué?.- Preguntó Eileen regresando a Shirone, Kuroka, Morgiana y Asuka.

-"Cambió... ¿Va por alguna de ellas?".- Dijo Wendy preocupada, Eileen las desapareció dejando a una.

-¿Cambió?.- Preguntó Eileen.

-"No.".- Respondió Wendy y Eileen se molestó.

-Va detrás de Shirone.- Le dijo Eileen devolviendo a las otras tres a un lugar seguro, sorprendiendo a todos. -Las tele-transporté a un lugar diferente a cada una, dejando a Shirone conmigo, y el dragón sigue en esta dirección.- Comentó seria.

-"¡No dejaré que le haga daño!".- Wendy cortó comunicación.

-¿Por qué yo?.- Preguntó Shirone preocupada.

¿Será por mí?.- Preguntó Ddraig.

-No lo sabemos, pero te protegeremos.- Le respondió Eileen seria.

-"Quizá sea el mejor momento para usar Etherion.".- Comentó Leigi por la Lacrima.

-No funcionará.- Les dijo Erza K. -¿A caso no lo ven? Eso es por mucho superior a cualquier cosa que hayan enfrentado.- Les dijo seria, molestándolos y dejándolos serios.

-"Entonces hagámosle perder su magia.".- Dijo Michello muy serio. -"Usemos Face, de esa forma perderán toda su magia y podremos destruir a esas amenazas con Etherion.".- Sugirió muy serio para sorpresa de todos.

-No puede hacer eso, nuestros papás y abuelitos están peleando contra ellos.- Regañó Shirone.

-"De todas formas no podemos usar Face.".- Dijo Belno seria. -"Una de las llaves la tiene Jellal.".- Comentó.

-"¿No viste? Ya murió.".- Comentó Leigi.

-"Pero entonces ¿Qué hay de nuestros aliados ahí? No somos unos desalmados, como para sacrificar vidas así como así.".- Dijo Org serio.

-Gran Doma, como antiguo consejero, le sugiero que considere el tener fe en nuestros aliados, de otra forma, podrían cometer el error que cometimos con Jellal y la Torre del Cielo.- Les dijo Yajima dejándolos serios.

-"Sin embargo usar Face es la mejor opción.".- Escucharon una voz de alguien que entraba a la sala del consejo, Crawford Theme. -"Si usamos Face, les borramos el poder, y los arrestamos, en el peor de los casos, bueno.".- Decía algo tranquilo.

-¿De qué hablas? Crawford.- Preguntó Yajima algo impresionado.

-Repito, no funcionará.- Les dijo Eileen ya molesta. -Sé lo que es Face, una bomba de pulso mágico.- Dijo sorprendiendo a todos. -Si bien harán que toda Fiore quede sin magia, ellos seguirán, porque Tártaros usa Maldiciones, y los otros enemigos, Ki, si usan Face, dejarán a los magos sin oportunidades de defenderse.- Terminó muy seria dejándolos sin palabras.

-"Entonces, regresen a los demás a un lugar seguro, dejen a la chiquilla como señuelo, y cuando él y Acnologia estén cerca de atraparla, la sacan de ahí y usamos Etherion.".- Dijo Crawford sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante barbaridad?.- Preguntó Yajima.

-"Como antiguo miembro del Consejo y consejero externo en caso de crisis, les digo que es la mejor opción para deshacerse de esas amenazas.".- Dijo Crawford serio dejando a todos serios.

-"Me niego.".- Dijo Michello para sorpresa de todos. -"Somos autoridad, no asesinos, tengo una sobrina, y me negaría a ponerla en peligro.".- Dijo serio, Crawford se notaba serio.

-Devolveré a los magos al lugar seguro.- Dijo Eileen rompiendo el silencio.

-No.- Habló Lahar. -Ayudaremos a proteger a la niña.- Dijo serio y todos asintieron.

-Yo me quedaré a su lado, no te preocupes.- Dijo Yamcha a su lado.

-Sí me preocupa.- Dijeron Eileen y Shirone haciendo que Yamcha agachase su cabeza.

-No será necesario que ustedes peleen.- Dijeron Goten y Trunks estando frente a todos. -Fuuusión.- Hicieron su técnica.

-Taran, el fabuloso Gotenks está aquí para patear lagartijas voladoras.- Se presentó Gotenks en Super Saiyajin.

-¿Qué rayos hicieron?.- Preguntaron todos.

-Sólo la fusión, vamos a detener esa lagartija voladora.- Respondió Gotenks tomando aire llenando sus pulmones de forma exagerada y después soplando lo que parecían masas blancas que tomaron forma de Gotenks pero sin pies.

-¿Qué rayos?.- Dijeron todos.

-El súper fabuloso Ataque de los Fantasmas Kamikaze.- Dijo Gotenks dejando a todos estupefactos. -Fórmense.- Ordenó y todos los fantasmas se ordenaron. -Muy bien, la misión es proteger a Shirone y detener al dragón a toda costa, en cuanto se muestre, ustedes 10 lo atacarán.- Ordenó.

-¡Sí!.- Gritaron los diez. Lahar estupefacto iba a preguntar qué sucedía, pero antes de eso Yamcha hizo un gesto de no tener idea.

-Muy bien, hagámoslo.- Dijeron dos fantasmas dándose la mano, pero en ese momento se dieron cuenta de lo que hicieron y causaron una gran explosión que todo el que vio ya ni siquiera sabía si preguntar.

-Idiotas, no se toquen.- Les regañó Gotenks pero en eso se puso serio volteando y todos hicieron lo mismo mientras miraban una tormenta acercarse. -Ahí vienen.- Dijo serio. -¡Ataquen!- Ordenó y los fantasmas se dirigieron a la tormenta.

Los fantasmas llegaban a la tormenta, viendo seis luces dentro de ésta, al adentrarse más notaron que las luces eran ojos de tres cabezas gigantescas de algo gigantesco, asustándose. El dragón chocó con ellos y se causó una gran explosión que obligó a todos a cubrirse, mientras Gotenks se daba la vuelta y hacía una pose de victoria.

Escucharon al dragón rugir, y voltearon sorprendidos, el dragón siguió avanzando pero en caída, las explosiones lo afectaron cayendo hasta el suelo, pero herido se levantó, miró a Gotenks y las tres cabezas lanzaron su ataque, asustando a Gotenks que lo recibió siendo mandado a retroceder junto a una explosión y viendo a Shirone que estaba detrás de los magos.

Cuando múltiples ataques le dieron haciéndolo retroceder y arrastrarse hasta caer junto a una explosión, todos voltearon y se impresionaron, miraron dragones con magos, con heridas pero de pie, encima de ellos, y al frente, estaba Wendy en su forma Dragon Goddess Form sobre Acnologia.

**Fin del capítulo 28.**

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**laurenlmprincess: Jaja que bueno que te esté gustando, pero por ahora es tiempo para el dragón antes de lo que le pase a Broly y Freezer.**

**Nico2000: Pues en sí metí antes a Broly porque yolo xD. Y con respecto al rumbo del fanfic... es una buena pregunta... No lo sé, no creí que llegaría tan lejos. Pensaba terminarlo después de Edolas y dejarlo ahí. Pero por ahora no diré nada de lo que planeo, no spoilers.**

**Guest: Pues en éste tuvo su papel haha.**

**Cesar: No es equivocado tu graciosa forma de hacer el ship jaja. Por ahora no spoilers. 1. No lo sé, aun. 2. Algún día, tal vez. 3. No, si acaso del xenoverse, como ya viste en la primera temporada con Towa y menciones a Chronoa. 4. No voy a hacer tu tarea por ti :v. xD**


	29. El fin, o el principio

**Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Dragon Ball Super como Fairy Tail y otros animes y video-juegos mencionados y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**Dos Saiyajin en un mundo mágico.**

**Capítulo 29: El fin, o el principio.**

**Magnolia.**

-Shirone ¿Estás bien?.- Preguntó Wendy llegando con ella, sorprendiendo a algunos de su transformación.

-Sí, pero ¿Por qué yo?.- Preguntó Shirone algo preocupada, en eso el dragón se levantó rugiendo y creando la tormenta.

El rugido de Acnologia se escuchó y vieron cómo fue volando contra el dragón y chocando, empujándose el uno al otro, Acnologia tomó una cabeza y la mordió pero el dragón con las otras dos también lo mordieron, mientras los otros dragones y magos iban a ayudar disparando sus técnicas haciendo que ambos se soltaran para después continuar peleando.

-Incluso Acnologia lo reconoce como peligroso...- Decía Lahar.

-Shirone, quédate aquí, Gotenks, sé que puedes ayudar a pelear, pero ahora mismo necesito que cuides de Shirone, Ddraig, te encargo a mi hija.- Pidió Wendy y asintieron, yendo Wendy a pelear con el dragón.

-También estoy aquí.- Dijo Yamcha. -En fin, no te preocupes, nosotros nos hacemos cargo de ti.- Le dijo a Shirone.

-Oye, ¿Alguna idea de por qué te sigue?.- Preguntó Doranbolt mientras miraban a los dragones y magos atacarse.

-Ni ella sabe, Doranbolt.- Le llamó Yajima.

-Tal vez, sea que yo estoy con ella.- Dijo Ddraig.

-¿Tú?.- Preguntó Yamcha, Ddraig estaba viendo la pelea.

-No lo sé, tal vez, tengo un sentimiento de Deja vu con este dragón.- Dijo Ddraig algo serio.

-¡Aaah! ¡Ya me aburrí!.- Dijo Gotenks algo desesperado. -Yo mismo acabaré con esa lagartija.- Dijo transformándose en Super Saiyajin 3 y volando.

-¿Qué rayos hacen? Vuelvan acá.- Les dijo Yamcha pero fue tarde.

-Oye tú, lagartija de tres cabezas, es hora de que te de tu merecido.- Le dijo Gotenks sorprendiendo a todos de verlo.

-Les dije que cuidaran de Shirone.- Le dijo Wendy algo enojada.

-No te preocupes, me haré cargo de una vez por todas de esta lagartija.- Dijo Gotenks mientras preparaba su técnica.

-Misiles...- Gotenks brilló y se separó quedando estupefactos. -¡Ay no! ¡Olvidamos que no hemos perfeccionado el Super Saiyajin 3 con la fusión!.- Dijeron ambos.

-¡Vuelvan allá!.- Ordenó Wendy y ambos asintieron asustados, pero el cielo brilló.

**Consejo mágico.**

Todos miraban con sorpresa la forma en la que peleaban contra el dragón, la tormenta y destrucción que causaban, mientras también miraban lo que pasaba en Crocus, viendo asustados la destrucción que causaban todos, sin darse cuenta que Crawford ya no estaba con ellos.

-"Acnologia está interfiriendo con los planes de Zeref-sama, pero no se preocupe, yo me encargaré de él.".- Eran los pensamientos de Crawford llegando a donde estaban preparando Etherion. -¿Está listo?.- Preguntó al llegar.

-Ex-Presidente Crawford, sí, sólo esperamos la orden de los Consejeros para dispararlo.- Respondió una rana y Crawford sonrió liberando una magia que hizo dormir a los que estaban ahí.

-No necesitan esperar.- Dijo Crawford presionando el botón de disparo.

**Magnolia.**

-Consejeros ¿Qué significa ésto?.- Preguntó Yajima al ver el cielo brillar.

-"No hemos ordenado dispararlo.".- Dijo Org asustado.

-"Rápido, díganle a la mujer que los saque de ahí.".- Les dijo Belno.

-Ya es tarde, Etherion ha sido.- Dijo Lahar asustado, mientras todos miraban el rayo caer del cielo donde peleaban con el dragón, esperando que la onda expansiva también les diera.

Sin embargo, algo sucedió, la luz seguía sin explotar, todos estaban confundidos, pero algo les impactó, vieron cómo Acnologia y Wendy se comían Etherion, dejando a todos sumamente impactados, todos estaban sorprendidos, pero también aliviados.

-Gracias por la comida.- Dijo Wendy limpiando su boca.

-¡No me copies!.- Le gritó Natsu con sus reacciones de enojo.

-Sorprendente, un ataque de magia masivo no sirve contra ambos.- Alguien habló cerca de donde estaban los del Consejo y se confundieron.

-¿Quién eres?.- Preguntó Lahar.

-Ese es... No hay duda, lo vi en Tenroujima, ese es Zeref.- Dijo Doranbolt sorprendiendo a todos los magos.

-Es un placer, por favor retírense, no deseo lastimarlos, por alguna razón, el Rey Dragón ha dicho que tú eres la llave.- Dijo señalando a Shirone.

-Quieto ahí, atrévete a acercarte a ella y te mostraré de lo que soy capaz.- Dijo Yamcha poniéndose frente a ella.

-Como ya mencioné, no deseo lastimar a nadie, sólo la tomaré prestada y después de liberarlos, la devolveré.- Dijo Zeref muy tranquilo.

-Lo veas por donde lo veas, eso se oye muy mal.- Le dijo Yamcha. -Shirone, no te preocupes, no dejaré que te haga daño.- Dijo.

Cuando una gran explosión los hizo cubrirse, pues el dragón y los demás chocaron sus poderes, por esa distracción, Zeref apareció frente a Shirone a punto de tomarla, pero en ese momento, Shirone se rodeó de una armadura roja que le hizo verse como dragón, Zeref se sorprendió por eso y recibió una patada que lo hizo retroceder, pero se recuperó.

-Vaya, este tipo es duro, con ese golpe debió caer inconsciente.- Dijo Yamcha algo sorprendido.

-Interesante poder el tuyo, no es el que busco, pero aún me intriga por qué te fijó, será por ese poder que guardas.- Comentó Zeref a Shirone.

-Oye tú, aléjate de ella.- Dijeron Goten y Trunks llegando.

-Este tipo me pone de nervios.- Dijo Doranbolt poniéndose frente a Shirone junto a Doranbolt y Erza K.

-No sé qué es lo que quieren de mí, pero, no soy una damisela en peligro.- Respondió Shirone en su armadura, sacando una cápsula y explotándola, sosteniendo la empuñadura que encontró Wendy anteriormente y poniendo magia en ésta creando una hoja de luz. -Ddraig.- Dijo.

-Claro, compañera, Boosted Gear.- Respondió Ddraig y el poder en la espada se intensificó.

-Ya veo, ahora tiene sentido.- Dijo Zeref confundiéndolos y liberando un aura oscura.

-Retrocedan.- Advirtió Erza K. retrocediendo mientras miraban cómo a su alrededor todo moría.

**Con Wendy.**

La pelea continuaba, los aliados se reunieron, las tres cabezas voltearon a verlos, Acnologia se dio cuenta que los atacaría. Viendo la hostilidad Igneel comenzó lanzando fuego desde su boca quemando las cabezas, pero de nuevo el ataque sólo molestó al dragón.

Se preparaba para lanzar de nuevo el ataque, pero volaron al cielo, rodeándolo y atacándolo de nuevo con fuego, aire, rayos, luz, sombra, y cada ataque único que cada uno tenía, las cabezas los seguían cuando un rayo golpeó la cabeza derecha, al voltear, Acnologia le estaba atacando.

-¡Magic Kamehameha!.- Gritó Wendy y el dragón sintió un empujón cayendo.

Volteando la cabeza de en medio, vio a Wendy, mientras la cabeza izquierda atacaba a Acnologia con ataques desde su boca, Wendy se le ocurrió usar el hechizo para manipular dragones, esperando que el dragón de tres cabezas fuese dócil, pero no fue así.

La cabeza derecha se preparó para atacar a los dragones que volaban atacando, Motherglare vio eso y se puso al frente esperando que sus escamas de adamantino sirvieran como escudo, pero, el ataque fue tan poderoso haciendo que saliera volando, chocando contra algunas rocas y quedando herida.

Wendy vio ésto preocupada, yendo a curarla, Natsu enojado continuó lanzando sus ataques de fuego contra el dragón al igual que todos, más sin embargo, sus ataques no parecían tener efecto alguno. Desde los aires, Grandine se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.

-Lo estamos alimentando.- Advirtió Grandine, sin embargo, no se podía dejar de atacar. Las tres cabezas pusieron su atención en Wendy, que curaba a los heridos, viendo que la cabeza media se acercaba a ella con intenciones de comérsela.

Acnologia rugió dando en la cabeza llamando su atención, mientras que Wendy se volteaba y miraba a los demás que seguían de pie con esfuerzo y heridos con quemaduras, Acnologia recibió un rugido, yendo Wendy rápido hacia él a atacar dándole una patada que lo hizo retroceder.

-No tenías qué hacer eso.- Regañó Wendy.

-Sí, tenía qué.- Respondió Acnologia haciendo que Wendy se preocupara pero antes de curarlo él la tomó y la tiró al suelo, Wendy sólo vio cómo recibía un golpe de una de la cola del dragón, estrellándose Acnologia.

-Desgraciado.- Dijo Wendy creando un tornado que rodeó al dragón. -Metsuryu Ougi: Shoha Tenkusen.- El dragón recibió toda la técnica, siendo enviado a retroceder y creando una gran explosión y Wendy iba a curar a su hermano.

-La azulita tiene habilidades.- Dijo Candice.

-Como no tienes idea, pero.- Respondió Laxus, viendo todos que el dragón se levantaba, rugiendo.

-Ésto se vuelve una pelea sin fin.- Decía Eileen jadeando al igual que los demás.

-Ya te diste cuenta ¿Cierto?.- Preguntó Acnologia y Wendy asintió.

-Cuando ataca es cuando baja su guardia.- Dijo Wendy seria. -Saben qué hacer.- Dijo Wendy mientras comenzaba a expulsar su poder.

Todos comenzaron a atacar, el dragón con cada cabeza atacaba en diferentes direcciones hacia donde lo atacaban, Skiadrum y Weisslogia que iban por detrás junto a Sting y Rogue, fueron atacados con la cola, siendo golpeados y enviados al suelo Motherglare, Levia, Rocky y Zirconis que iban junto a Orga, Sherria, Meninas, Candice y Bambietta, atacando por izquierda y derecha, fueron alcanzadas por las técnicas de aire y rayo de las cabezas laterales.

Por otro lado, Igneel, Metallicana y Grandine, con Natsu, Lissana, Eileen, Laxus y Gajeel, atacaron la cabeza izquierda con un ataque potenciado con todo lo que tenían, destruyéndola, al mismo tiempo que Acnologia hizo lo mismo con la derecha, el dragón rugió la cabeza media miró a Acnologia y se fue contra él para atacarlo, sin embargo, mientras corría hacia Acnologia, Wendy apareció en medio de ambos.

-¡Ryuken!- Gritó Wendy la técnica, en la cual se vio como si su cuerpo explotara y de esa explosión salió un dragón de cuerpo serpentino parecido a Shenlong de color azul dirigiéndose al dragón y dejando a los magos y los que no sabían de tal técnica con la boca abierta.

El dragón llegó al Rey Dragón atravesando su cuerpo y después rodeándolo como si de una serpiente usando constricción se tratara, seguido de eso, el dragón brilló y explotó, desintegrando por completo a al Rey Dragón. De la explosión se vio que todo desaparecía dejando sólo la silueta de una persona, Wendy estaba parada flotando con su puño levantado al aire, dándose cuenta todos que ganó, sorprendidos por la técnica que vieron.

-Ahora sólo queda confiar en ustedes, Gohan, Gine.- Dijo Wendy bajando su brazo y deshaciendo el Goddess Dragon Form, descendiendo a donde estaban todos.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? De pronto te convertiste en un dragón algo extraño.- Le dijo Sting sorprendido.

-Esa técnica la inventaron Gohan y Gine, después me la enseñaron.- Respondió Wendy comenzando a curarlos.

-Tenía tiempo que no veía esa técnica.- Dijo Grandine.

-Sí, la verdad, es un poco agotadora.- Dijo Wendy al curarles las heridas a todos. -Acni ¿Por qué volviste a tu forma humana? Te van a descubrir.- Le dijo algo nerviosa.

-¿Qué importa ya? Con toda esta mierda.- Dijo Acnologia indiferente y Wendy sólo sonrió, cuando hizo un gesto.

-¿Charle?- Preguntó Wendy para después hacer un gesto de impacto. -Shirone.- Dijo yendo a toda velocidad.

**Cementerio de dragones.**

-¿En serio? ¿Por eso lo llamaron Devorador de Mundos?.- Preguntaron las presentes y Lina asintió.

-Es verdad, éste mundo tenía dos lunas, yo misma vi cómo se comió la segunda luna de este mundo.- Respondió Lina seria dejándolas algo sorprendidas. -En fin, se acaba la magia que me permite estar aquí, procuren que ni Zeref ni nadie obtenga la llave del sello o ni esos tipos podrán con él.- Advirtió seria.

-¿Y dónde está esa llave?.- Preguntó Charle.

-El Rey Dragón guía a su ubicación, es el único que puede detectarlo, está en un templo en la cima de la Gran Montaña al Este de aquí, es fácil reconocerla, tiene la forma de una empuñadura de espada.- Les respondió Lina.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y con la luna destruida, ese lugar acabó hundido en el mar, aunque es probable que con el tamaño de la montaña, ahora sea una isla.- Comentó Konan. Charle hizo un gesto de sorpresa.

-¿Dijiste que la llave tenía forma de empuñadura?.- Preguntó Charle impactada y Lina asintió. -¿Y de casualidad cuando le pones magia su hoja es de luz?.- Preguntó muy preocupada, Lina se sorprendió.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?.- Preguntó Lina confundida. -¡Ah! ¡Desaparezco!.- Decía mientras desaparecía. -No olviden lo que les dije, sin intenciones de ofender, espero no volver a verlas, porque si las veo de nuevo, significa que los liberaron y todo se fue a la mier...- Lina desapareció.

-Debo avisar a Wendy.- Dijo Charle preocupada confundiéndolas. -Wendy, ten cuidado, nos avisaron que el dragón buscará la llave, la llave es la empuñadura que encontraste, la que le diste a Shirone.- Advirtió sorprendiendo a las presentes.

**Magnolia.**

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?.- Decía Yamcha.

-Es la maldición de Ankhseram, una maldición contradictoria, cuanto más se valora la vida, es cuando más actúa tomando la vida de quien y lo que le rodea.- Respondió Erza K.

-No hay forma de acercarse ¿Eh?.- Dijo Yamcha. -Sokidan.- Creó una esfera de energía que la lanzó, Zeref la esquivó pero no se esperó que regresara a él, esquivándola, mientras Yamcha la seguía redirigiendo, hasta que lo alcanzó y explotó.

-Interesante, te responderé de la misma manera.- Dijo Zeref lanzándole una esfera negra, Yamcha la iba a desviar con su mano.

-¡No la toques!.- Advirtió Wendy llegando y desviándola ella. -Si no conoces éste tipo de magia, no puedes contrarrestarla, sólo Acni y yo podemos.- Le dijo seria.

-Comprendo, pero vaya que este tipo es duro, creí que mi Sokidan acabaría con él.- Comentó Yamcha.

-Eres más poderoso, pero es su magia lo que lo hace peligroso, además es inmortal.- Le respondió Wendy. -Shirone, dame esa espada.- Le dijo y confundida se la dio. -Llévense a Shirone de aquí, es ésto lo que quiere.- Todos se sorprendieron por eso y asintieron, llevándosela.

-¿Qué es esa espada?.- Preguntó Lahar.

-Dime una cosa, Zeref ¿Qué ganas haciendo todo ésto?.- Preguntó Wendy seria ignorando a Lahar.

-Nada en realidad, simplemente, se me dio esa tarea.- Respondió Zeref confundiéndolos mientras los demás llegaban rodeando a Zeref. -Es sorprendente que hayan destruido ya a dos de las cuatro bestias.- Dijo tranquilo.

-Zeref, como antiguo camarada, quiero que me respondas ¿qué es lo que estás planeando?.- Preguntó Igneel serio, Zeref volteó a verlo y después a Natsu.

-Si quieres realizar algo, no lo cuentes.- Dijo Zeref indiferente molestándolos. -Natsu, hablemos algún día tú y yo.- Dijo desapareciendo.

-No te irás.- Dijo Acnologia atacando pero Zeref terminó de desaparecer. Dejando a todos con un mal sabor de boca para después Wendy mirar la empuñadura.

**Crocus.**

La batalla contra Broly continuó, no se podían creer que fuese tan fuerte para su edad, aunque para su ventaja eran cuatro vs uno, y cada que uno estaba en problemas los otros actuaban, aun así era difícil para ellos, incluso ya tenían sus ropas rasgadas, Gohan y Gine sintieron algo que los hizo sonreír.

-¡Por aquí!.- Les dijo Gine llamando la atención de todos haciendo que la siguieran.

Mientras tanto, Bardock estaba golpeando a Freezer en la cara contra el suelo mientras sonreía, Freezer se estaba molestando por encontrarse en esa situación, que comenzó a expulsar su poder, volviendo a la forma de Golden Freezer para sorpresa de Bardock.

-Es hora de que pagues por hacerme llegar hasta el límite.- Dijo Freezer enojado y con una Bomba Sónica destruyó toda la ciudad junto con sus aliados inconscientes y conscientes, además de los de Tártaros.

-Inténtalo, malnacido.- Respondió Bardock peleando con Freezer que detuvo su puño, sonriendo y dándole un golpe.

Pero para su sorpresa, Bardock ladeó su cabeza y le mostró una sonrisa, pues a pesar de poder transformarse, seguía débil, comenzando los dos a darse golpes y patadas, en un descuido, Bardock recibió un gran golpe que lo hizo salir disparado, Freezer apuntó su dedo.

-¡Freezer!.- Escuchó a alguien llamarle, cuando volteó, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Gine, Gohan, Goku y Vegeta yendo hacia él, pero en vez de atacarlo pasaron de él, confundiéndolo, pero sorprendiéndose al ver a Broly.

-Broly espera, soy yo, Freezer.- Le dijo Freezer pero fue inútil, Broly comenzó a golpearlo.

-Abuelo, vámonos.- Le dijo Gohan alejándose los cinco.

Mientras dejaban a Broly golpeando a Freezer, que enojado se defendió dando un golpe que no funcionó, Broly lo tomó de la cola y lo comenzó a azotar contra el suelo para después arrojarlo, Freezer se recuperó pero Broly llegó golpeándolo. Mientras los magos que ya estaban alejados estaban impactados de eso y de pronto los Saiyajin aparecieron frente a Hisui.

-Casi.- Dijo Charle asustada, igual que Lucy y las otras.

-Idiotas, no debieron quedarse, si no nos damos cuenta a tiempo se mueren.- Dijo Gine enojada y suspiraron.

-Gohan, Gine, ¿Es tan poderoso?.- Preguntó Erza algo preocupada.

-No es eso, si nos ponemos realmente serios podríamos acabarlo, lo que hacemos es intentar calmarlo.- Le respondió Gohan sorprendiéndolos.

-¿Están intentando calmar a Broly?.- Preguntó sorprendido todo Fairy Tail.

-Es amigo de Juvia.- Dijo Gine apuntándola y viendo que ella estaba con dos soldados de Freezer, alarmándose.

-Ellos no son malos.- Defendió Juvia antes de que pasara a mayores.

-Broly no está peleando por gusto personal, su despiadado padre lo convirtió en una máquina de combate.- Dijo Chirai dejándolos callados.

-Ésto ya me colmó la paciencia.- Habló Vegeta. -Gine, si no se les ocurre algo para detenerlo, usaré todo mi poder y lo acabaré de una buena vez ¿Quedó claro?.- Preguntó serio, Gine sólo asintió.

-Derrotarlo es muy difícil, aun entre los cuatro.- Dijo Gohan serio.

-Tendría que ser alguien tan poderoso como...- Dijeron volteando a Jerez.

-Les dije que no me meteré, derrótenlo o mueran, en el segundo caso, lo destruiré junto a este mundo.- Dijo Jerez muy seria poniéndolos nerviosos.

-Entonces... Vegeta, ¿recuerdas que cuando nos fusionamos pudimos hacerle frente a Beerus-sama?- Le habló Goku.

-¡Y te dejé bien claro que no me volvería a fusionar contigo, Insecto!.- Le respondió Vegeta molesto.

-Que buena idea.- Dijo Gohan. -Papá, el Sr. Vegeta no lo hará, pero la fusión es la mejor opción, yo lo haré.- Le dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-De acuerdo, ¿Te sabes los pasos?.- Preguntó Goku y Gohan asintió.

Ambos se posicionaron y regularon su Ki, comenzando a hacer los pasos de la fusión, juntando sus dedos y creando un brillo cegando un poco a algunos de los presentes, hasta que desapareció y dejó ver a un hombre frente a ellos.

-Hicieron lo mismo que Natsu y Gajeel.- Comentó Hibiki mientras otros asentían.

-¿Y cómo debería llamarte? ¿Papá? ¿Hermano?.- Preguntó Gine.

-Soy Gokhan.- Dijo levantando su dedo pulgar.

-¿Sabes qué hacer?.- Preguntó Gine. Gokhan sólo asintió tele-transportándose.

**Con Broly.**

Broly seguía golpeando a Freezer mientras éste no podía hacer nada para defenderse, siendo enviado a estrellarse contra el suelo, siguiéndolo y pisándolo, en eso, Gokhan apareció dándole una patada que lo hizo retroceder, Freezer lo miró con esfuerzo.

-¿Quién rayos eres?.- Preguntó Freezer.

-Estuviste muerto mucho tiempo así que no sabes de esta técnica. Soy Gokhan, Goku y Gohan se fusionaron aumentando sus poderes.- Dijo Gokhan.

-Eso no es justo.- Dijo Freezer.

-Miserable ¿Todavía tienes la osadía de decir eso? Mejor quédate ahí, ya arreglaré cuentas contigo.- Le dijo Gokhan yendo con Broly.

Gokhan y Broly comenzaron su pelea, pero no se esperó que Broly lo golpeara mandándolo al suelo para después pasar de inmediato al Super Saiyajin 2, mientras Broly se dirigía a atacar que con una sola mano detuvo el golpe de Broly para sorpresa de éste.

Broly se molestó y comenzó a golpear a Gokhan pero él sólo detenía los golpes para después dar una sonrisa y golpeando a Broly en el estómago seguido de un golpe de mazo enviándolo al suelo.

En ese instante Freezer apareció detrás de Gokhan dándole un golpe por la espalda que Gokhan sin voltear detuvo para molestia e impacto de Freezer quien miraba enojado la sonrisa burlona de Gokhan.

Mientras una esfera de Ki verde se dirigía a ellos y Gokhan puso a Freezer en el trayecto con éste recibiéndola y después siendo pateado hacia Broly seguido de un Masenko que dio en los dos.

Broly se recuperó, mientras Freezer caía hasta el suelo, enojado gritó dirigiéndose a Gokhan que comenzó a pelear, mientras la mayoría lo único que miraban eran ondas de choque sobre lo que alguna vez fue la ciudad.

-Me sorprende que aun siga intacto el planeta.- Habló Bardock confundiendo a muchos de sus palabras.

-De nada.- Dijo Vados algo bromista, dándose cuenta que ella reforzó Earthland, para después ver cómo Gokhan pasó al Super Saiyajin God.

-La chica de agua.- Habló Jerez. -¿Quiero que me digan de dónde sacó Freezer a ese Saiyajin?.- Preguntó seria.

-En realidad nosotros lo encontramos en el planeta Vampa.- Le respondió Lemo y Jerez se quedó pensativa.

-Hasta donde sabemos, ha estado ahí desde que era un bebé.- Le dijo Juvia sorprendiéndolos un poco.

-Comprendo, el planeta Vampa es un planeta extremamente peligroso, tanto su clima como sus bestias, eso más cualquier tipo de entrenamiento cada día de su vida lo volvió así de fuerte.- Comentó Jerez de pronto hubo una explosión y desaparecieron.

-¿Qué pasó?.- Preguntó la Abuela Gine.

-Esos idiotas, sus técnicas fueron tan fuertes que acabaron peleando en el espacio que separa las dimensiones.- Dijo Jerez seria para impacto de todos.

Gokhan y Broly seguían peleando en un lugar extraño, Broly dio un golpe que Gokhan esquivó, Gokhan atacó a Broly, con golpes muy rápidos que Broly bloqueaba con sus brazos en forma de X, la potencia de los golpes hacían retroceder a Broly.

Pero Broly enojado gritó expulsando más su poder, acabando de transformarse en Super Saiyajin Legendario hasta rompiendo su armadura. Broly le dio un golpe de gancho a Gokhan en la barbilla y después le dio una patada haciéndolo salir disparado estrellándose contra las paredes de la extraña dimensión.

Gokhan, salió hacia Broly dándole golpes y patadas, después lo tomó del rostro y con todo su poder se la llevó estrellándolo contra las paredes mientras parecían quebrarse como el cristal.

-Será mejor que salgan pronto, si pelean y destruyen ese lugar, harán colapsar las dimensiones del universo.- Dijo Vados seria asustando a todos. Pero para su alivio, como si un cristal se rompiera, vieron a Broly salir disparado contra el suelo.

-¿Qué mierda?.- Dijo Bardock.

-Aumentó demasiado su poder.- Comentó Mirai-Gohan sorprendido.

-Esa forma, terminó transformándose por completo.- Dijo Gine seria mientras miraban a Broly gritar expulsando todo su poder.

Cuando un brillo y aumento de poder le llamó la atención y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Gokhan en Super Saiyajin Blue ya tenía un puño en la cara seguido de más golpes que lo hicieron retroceder, recuperándose y quedándose serio al ver cómo Broly gritaba.

Para sorpresa de Broly ni siquiera vio venir los miles golpes que recibió apareciendo Gokhan detrás de él, para después comenzar a lanzar una andada de esferas de energía y después causando una gran explosión azul hacia el cielo mientras Broly dentro gritaba.

-Si ésto sigue así.- Dijo Chirai preocupada.

-Kame.- Dijo Gokhan preparando su técnica.

-Carajo.- Dijo Gine volando a la pelea.

-Hame.- Gokhan aumentaba la técnica mientras Broly estaba medio aturdido. -¡Haaa!.- Gritó Gokhan lanzando el Kamehameha. Broly se dio cuenta y comenzó a recobrar el conocimiento pero sólo miraba asustado cómo el Kamehameha se dirigía directo a él.

-¡Detente!.- Gritó Juvia asustada.

-¡Muévete idiota!.- Gine llegó aventando a Broly mientras el Kamehameha pasaba saliendo del planeta. Broly estaba confundido de lo que había pasado, sólo podía ver a Gine frente a él, y Gokhan se acercó también.

-Parece que ya pudiste tranquilizarte.- Le dijo Gine mientras Broly y Gokhan la miraban con sorpresa.

-Gine tu...- Dijo Gokhan algo impactado.

-Ahora sé qué se siente ser Gohan.- Bromeó Gine mientras sujetaba su hombro izquierdo, ya que no había brazo. -Broly, espera un momento.- Le dijo y desapareció.

Todos miraron cómo el Kamehameha salía del espacio mientras todo por donde avanzó se destruyó, aunque seguían impactados, no pudieron evitar gritar de emoción al ver que todo terminó, mientras otros seguían serios y otros simplemente sonrieron, mientras la luz de un nuevo día comenzaba.

-Parece que terminó.- Dijo Erza aliviada.

-No todo.- Dijo Bardock apuntando su mano al cielo y destruyendo la nave de Freezer por completo, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Bardock.- Regañó Gine.

-¿Qué? Sabes que habrían vuelto.- Se defendió Bardock cruzándose de brazos.

-Tiene algo de verdad su acción.- Dijo Jerez. -Hasta Vegeta lo sabe.- Dijo confundiéndolos de que ya no estaba con ellos, Son Gine apareció.

-Ustedes tres, vengan.- Dijo Son Gine llevándose a Chirai, Juvia y Lemo.

-El brazo de Gine.- Dijo Mirai-Gohan algo sorprendido.

**Con Freezer.**

-Ésto no puede estar pasando.- Decía Freezer levantándose con esfuerzo y viendo que todos sus soldados, su nave, e incluso Broly habían caído.

-Acéptalo, estás acabado.- Escuchó a Vegeta que descendió frente a él. -Me conoces, y sabes que no soy tan inocente como el imbécil de Kakaroto.- Dijo apuntando su mano creando una esfera de energía. -Ni se te ocurra volver a resucitar.- Vegeta disparó su técnica acabando con Freezer por completo.

**Con Broly.**

-Eso sería una versión muy resumida de lo que Freezer hizo contigo y tu padre.- Dijo Gokhan dejando a Broly algo pensativo y Gine apareció.

-Broly.- Gritaron los tres yendo con él.

-Gine, gracias por... Tu brazo...- Dijo Juvia quedando sorprendida.

-No te fijes, iré con aquella chica a que me dé una mano.- Dijo Gine bromeando un poco.

**Elipsis.**

Se le dio una explicación a Broly de lo que pasó con él y su padre Paragus, pero después Lemo explicó algo que escuchó de Freezer y Paragus, revelando que en realidad él era hijo del anterior Broly, dejando a todos sorprendidos por ese dato.

Gine fue a la dimensión de Ichigo para que Orihime le ayudara con su brazo, al ir, todos estaban en una reunión con los altos Shinigamis, interrumpiendo como si nada, molestando a algunos, pero sorprendidos cuando supieron que era la chica que les ayudó con Aizen, después de recuperar su brazo.

-Bien, gracias de nuevo, Inoue.- Dijo Gine estirando su brazo mientras Inoue hacía un gesto de no pasa nada.

-¿De verdad esa chica?.- Preguntó Hitsugaya Toshiro incrédulo al verla algo indiferente.

-Si no lo hubiese visto yo, no lo creería tampoco.- Confirmó Byakuya dejando a muchos serios pero sorprendidos.

-De acuerdo, yo me voy, por cierto, el peluche está con nosotros.- Les dijo Gine sorprendiéndolos un poco. -Anciano.- Le llamó la atención a Yamamoto sorprendiéndolos de su forma de hablarle a la autoridad que representaba. -Yhwach fue borrado de la existencia, ya no tienes que preocuparte por él.- Le reveló antes de retirarse dejando a Yamamoto impactado.

Bulma dio el mensaje a los Saiyajin de que Freezer y su ejército ya no era un problema, aliviándolos por eso pero algo frustrados al no poder participar en esa lucha, yéndose de nuevo al espacio y seguir con sus tareas en la Patrulla Galáctica.

Jerez estaba algo seria por el poder de Broly, pero sólo le dio una advertencia, o aprendía a controlarlo o lo destruiría sin dudarlo, al mismo tiempo, ordenó a Vados hacer que todos olvidaran todo con respecto a Freezer y Broly, dejándole toda la culpa de la destrucción al dragón y Zeref.

-Considérenlo piedad de mi parte, este tipo de cosas podría causarles pesadillas, y me gusta este mundo.- Comentó Jerez a lo que le sonrieron y dieron una reverencia.

-Muchas gracias por su benevolencia, Jerez-sama.- Le dijo Juvia. -Ahora ¿Qué piensan hacer?.- Les preguntó Juvia.

-Pues aún estamos enojados contigo.- Le dijo Chirai a Juvia dejándola impactada. -Nos engañaste.- Le dijo seria y Juvia comenzó a llorar.

-Juvia lo siente, no fue mi intención, pero no quería que alguien malo le hiciera daño a nadie.- Decía Juvia llorando al grado de crear olas con sus lágrimas poniendo nerviosos a muchos.

-Yo no quiero volver a ese planeta.- Dijo Broly llamando la atención de todos. -O tal vez para visitar a Bah.- Decía viendo el cielo.

-Puedes quedarte aquí, estoy segura que los amigos de Juvia los aceptarán, además pueden hacer nuevos amigos.- Propuso Juvia para sorpresa de todos.

-Bueno, a decir verdad, así es más fácil enseñarle a controlar su poder.- Dijo Goku sonriendo.

-Y más fácil detenerlo si se vuelve loco de nuevo.- Dijo Vegeta serio.

-Óyeme ¿Qué te pasa? Broly no es una bestia.- Le regañó Chirai mientras Lemo trataba de detenerla.

-Pues que lo demuestre, dominando su propio poder.- Respondió Vegeta indiferente sorprendiéndolos un poco, Broly sólo asintió.

Al darles la noticia y una versión resumida a todos en Fairy Tail, algunos estaban entre nerviosos, atónitos, asustados, aunque algunos otros con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Debió ser muy duro para ti separarte así de tu amigo Bah.- Decía Lucy limpiando sus lágrimas, mientras las Erza parecían furiosas con Paragus queriendo ir al otro mundo a darle una lección.

Con magia, la ciudad de Crocus fue reconstruida, al parecer, era un tipo de magia extraña que el reino usaba cada vez que se celebraba el Daimatou Enbu, ya que siempre acababa destruida la ciudad, dejando a todos estupefactos, en cuanto a Magnolia, Eileen regresó todos y a todo al lugar al que correspondían.

Para desgracia de Sting y Rogue, Weisslogia y Skiadrum no quedaron vivos, a diferencia de Grandine, Igneel y Metallicana, que no fueron revividos por las Shenlong, terminaron retirándose, no sin antes darles palabras de aliento a sus hijos, mientras Lector y Frosh los acompañaban.

Sin embargo, eso no cambió el hecho de que llamaron la atención de los del Consejo Mágico, así que todos los magos que participaron en el complot fueron reunidos en el Domus Flau para una audiencia, pero sin público, sólo los magos, el reino, y los Consejeros.

**En otro lugar.**

En un lugar apartado de la civilización, Zeref caminaba por un bosque, con su perfil tranquilo, aunque realmente estaba serio y pensativo, cuando alguien se cruzó en su camino.

-¿Y bien? Invel.- Preguntó Zeref.

-Todo Tártaros fue derrotado en ese ataque.- Respondió Invel y Zeref se quedó pensante.

-¿Jellal?.- Preguntó Zeref.

-Fue destruido por... No logro recordarlo, sé que algo lo destruyó pero...- Explicaba Invel.

-Alguna clase de magia para cambiar o borrar recuerdos, más poderosa que la de los dragones debo añadir, ni yo lo recuerdo.- Decía Zeref.

-¿Obtuvo la llave?.- Preguntó Invel.

-No, son más poderosos de lo que me imaginé.- Respondió Zeref e Invel estaba serio. -No creí tener que liberarlos a ellos dos, esperaba que con el Rey Dragón fuese suficiente.- Comentó Zeref.

-¿Hay algo en especial con los otros dos dragones?.- Preguntó Invel.

-La diferencia, es que si éste era un rey entre dragones, los otros dos eran dioses dragones.- Respondió para sorpresa de Invel. -Y puede que rechacen la idea de liberarlo y me ataquen, esa es una de las razones por la que no quería liberarlos.- Respondió Zeref.

Mientras ambos entraban en unas ruinas, bajando hasta incluso más allá del último nivel, habiendo pasajes ocultos, hasta que llegaron a un lugar repleto de oscuridad, donde lo único que se veía era una espada, Zeref comenzó a recitar un encantamiento mientras la espada se rodeaba de fuego comenzando a liberarse algo.

-Zeref-sama ¿No cree que podrían detectar este poder?.- Preguntó Invel cubriéndose.

-No, estas ruinas están protegidas, por eso era indetectable, hasta la liberación del Fénix.- Respondió Zeref hasta que el fuego se apagó y había alguien de pie confundiendo a Invel por su apariencia.

Una chica joven, casi como una niña, con el pelo largo negro hasta sus caderas y ojos grises, sus orejas con puntas puntiagudas, y un rostro sin emoción alguna, vestida de lolita gótica.

-Invel, te presento a Ophis, el Dios Dragón del Infinito.- Presentó Zeref dejando a Invel sorprendido mientras Ophis los miraba.

**Fin del capítulo 29.**

* * *

**Respuestas:**

**laurenlmprincess: Pues sí, pero es lo que la hace ser Lucy, es su cultura y hay que respetarla xD.**

**Guest: Que buen resumen haha, pues aquí se reveló lo que buscaba el dragón.**

**Nico2000: Ehm... Sí, a esos juegos... (En realidad eran al capítulo donde pelea con Majin Boo en la historia original xD). Pero pues así es Lucy, ya después veremos.**

**Hasta luego, lectores. **


	30. Después de la tormenta

**Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Dragon Ball Super como Fairy Tail y otros animes y video-juegos mencionados y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**Dos Saiyajin en un mundo mágico.**

**Capítulo 30: Después de la tormenta.**

Todos los magos estaban reunidos sentados en las gradas en el Domus Flau esperando por el asunto por el que fueron citados, aunque ya se daban una idea de que sería alguna clase de agradecimiento por la ayuda. Hasta que el Consejo pasó al lado del Rey Toma y de la Princesa Hisui.

-Muchas gracias a todos los magos por la ayuda que brindaron en este ataque de Tártaros, me complace comunicar que ya no son un problema, y como pueden notar, no qué preocuparse por los daños colaterales.- Agradecía Toma haciendo reír a muchos. -Sin embargo... Me temo que no ha terminado.- Dijo Toma para sorpresa de todos. -Hija.- Dijo pasando Hisui.

-El plan de real de Tártaros, fue liberar a ese dragón de su sello, quizá fue derrotado al igual que Tártaros, pero eso fue sólo el principio, Zeref huyó y descubrimos que tiene planeado liberar a otros tres que son igual o incluso más peligrosos.- Reveló Hisui para impacto de todos.

-Para su mala suerte, acaba de liberar a otro.- Escucharon una voz y todos voltearon viendo a una chica desconocida por casi todos.

-¿Quién eres?.- Preguntó Gran Doma.

-Es la maga que los selló.- Dijo Lucy sorprendiendo más a todos.

-Lina Inverse, mucho gusto.- Se presentó dejando a todos los magos con la boca abierta.

-¡¿La legendaria maga asusta dragones Lina la Rosa?!.- Gritaron todos los magos.

-¿Qué no era un cuento para niños?.- Preguntaba Bisca.

-¿Con que acabé siendo historia para niños?.- Dijo Lina decaída.

-Creí que habías desaparecido.- Le dijo Lucy.

-Les dije que nos volveríamos a ver si liberaban a otro, y eso fue lo que pasó.- Le respondió Lina poniendo a todos serios. -Por los que no saben, soy sólo una proyección mágica que sólo se muestra si liberan a alguno, actualmente liberó a Ophis, el Dios Dragón del Infinito.- Reveló.

-¡¿Ophis?!.- Preguntó Ddraig impactado sobre el hombro de Shirone, volteando a verlo.

-¿Sabes quién es?.- Preguntó Gohan.

-Ophis, se dice que nació en la brecha dimensional, pero un día desapareció junto al Dragón de Dragones DXD, que también era tan poderoso como ella, sus habilidades son más fuertes que las mías aun en mi momento de gloria. La primera vez que la vi, fue la primera vez que alguien me hizo sentir débil.- Explicaba Ddraig.

-Cualquiera podría hacerte sentir débil, dragoncito.- Se burló un poco Sting.

-¿No escuchaste? Idiota.- Le dijo Gine. -Dijo en su momento de gloria, en ese tiempo Ddraig pudo haber enfrentado a un dios y vencerlo.- Le dijo dejando a todos impactados.

-Entonces debes ser uno de los dragones que me ayudó a sellar al Fénix, King, Ophis, DXD y el Devorador de Mundos.- Le dijo Lina sorprendiéndolos. -Bueno, no me queda mucho tiempo, encuentren la llave y por nada del mundo le permitan a Zeref obtenerla, ya que se encargaron del Rey Dragón y del Fénix, cabe la posibilidad de que también puedan con ella, pero, si liberan al Devorador de Mundos, no habrá salvación.- Les dijo seria y comenzó a desaparecer.

-Desapareció, ¿Ya la habían visto antes?.- Preguntó Makarov.

-Cuando derrotamos a Esdeath.- Le respondió Mirajane.

-Entonces, Rey Toma, Princesa Hisui ¿Qué quieren que hagamos?.- Preguntó Jura.

-Ustedes no hagan nada, mientras menos estorbos, mejor.- Escucharon a Gine sorprendiendo a todos de sus palabras. -Sabemos la localización de cada uno, y tenemos la llave, somos más que suficientes para encargarnos del asunto.- Declaró.

-Comprendo, será entonces un trabajo en específico para Fairy Tail, hablemos de los detalles en privado.- Les dijo Hisui a lo que asintieron. -En cuanto a los demás gremios y los magos ajenos a gremios que ayudaron, se les dará una compensación por toda la ayuda que brindaron durante el ataque, también les pediremos discreción ante el asunto, pero manténganse alertas hasta nuevo aviso por si se requieren refuerzos en esta lucha contra Zeref.- Les comentó Hisui a lo que todos asintieron.

-Quizá ésto suene algo salido del tema, pero, ¿Qué pasará con el Daimatou Enbu?.- Preguntó Megumin.

-Eso decídanlo ustedes.- Les dijo el Rey Toma, dejándolos pensantes.

-La verdad no creo que se deba cancelar, yo voto por que siga.- Decía Bacchus.

-Aun no se decide cuál es el gremio más fuerte.- Dijo Hibiki.

-Cierto, el último lugar tiene razón.- Se burló Toph haciendo reír a muchos y otros que secundaban.

-De acuerdo, hoy y mañana descansen.- Les dijo el Rey Toma. -Y pasado mañana, concluiremos el Daimatou Enbu.- Declaró haciendo que todos se emocionaran.

-Pueden retirarse, Fairy Tail, continuemos en privado.- Les dijo Hisui haciendo caso todos.

-Esperen un segundo.- Escucharon a una mujer y Anna dio un paso al frente. -¿Qué hay de Acnologia?.- Preguntó seria, confundiendo a muchos pero dejando serios a otros.

-¿Qué hay con él?.- Preguntó Eclair seria.

-¿Están de acuerdo en dejarlo ir así como así? Igneel, ¿Qué pasa con lo que planeamos?.- Les preguntó Anna seria.

-No puedo decir que es un buen chico, pero, al parecer, ya no destruirá el mundo.- Respondió Igneel dejándola impactada.

-¿Conocen a esa mujer?.- Preguntó Lucy al ver su parentesco con ella y Layla.

-Es tu tatara tatara... ¿Cuántos tatara serán? Bueno, es una de tus tantas abuelas.- Le dijo Eileen dejando a Lucy impactada.

-Mujer estúpida.- Escucharon a Acnologia que estaba indiferente. -Te lo repetiré, y va para todos ustedes, pueden intentar destruirme cuando quieran, pero no garantizo que no me defenderé.- Lo dijo sonriendo, asustando a la mayoría ahí.

-Maestra, le garantizo que mi hermano ya no hará nada que ponga en peligro al mundo.- Anna se sorprendió al ver a Wendy y el hecho de que lo llamara hermano.

-¿Hermano? ¿Me recuerdas? ¿Qué?.- Decía Anna confundida.

-Mientras no me provoquen.- Dijo Acnologia a Wendy molestándola un poco.

-Por favor no lo compliques más.- Le regañó Wendy a lo que Acnologia simplemente hizo un gesto de indiferencia. -Maestra ¿le importa si hablamos de ésto más tarde? Ahora mismo hablaremos del trabajo.- Preguntó a lo que Anna aún confundida sólo asintió, pero estaba pensante y aun enojada viendo a Acnologia.

**Más tarde. Castillo.**

-De nuevo Fairy Tail ¿Qué tienen qué ver en todo ésto?.- Preguntó Gran Doma.

-Somos quienes evitarán que tu trasero y tu silla no se despeguen.- Le respondió Gine amenazadora, sorprendiéndolos.

-Gine, no empieces.- Le dijo Gohan. -Estás muy alterada aun, cálmate un poco, por favor.- Le aconsejó.

-Gine, tranquilízate.- Le dijo Wendy a lo que Gine sólo se volteó cruzada de brazos.

-Gohan, ¿Pueden asegurar que pueden detenerlos?.- Preguntó Hisui para sorpresa de todos y más de los del Consejo.

-Sí, no se preocupe.- Le dijo Gohan sonriendo.

-Entonces se los encargo.- Pidió Hisui dejando a todos serios.

-Princesa ¿Cómo puede confiar en ellos?.- Preguntó Michello.

-¿Por qué no debería confiar en quienes han estado protegiendo el mundo en el que vivimos?.- Preguntó Hisui seria dejando a todos callados.

-Princesa, ¿No se ha dado cuenta que junto a ellos está Acnologia?.- Dijo Leigi serio.

-Y también a tres ex-Etherias, Konan, Kyouka y Seilah.- Les reveló Kyouka dejándolos impactados al revelarles su identidad, mientras Makarov se ponía un poco nervioso.

-Ultear, ¿Lo sabías?.- Preguntó Leigi serio.

-Así es.- Respondió Ultear indiferente molestándolos. -Y también, recuerdo haberles dicho sobre Jiemma y Raven Tail, por sus egos me ignoraron, y ya vieron lo que pasó.- Les dijo.

-Desde el principio supimos que Ultear era una espía, inclusive Mest, ¿No es así?.- Dijo Makarov mientras brillaba su mano y Mest abría sus ojos.

-¿Eh? ¿Realmente quiere hacerlo? Maestro.- Preguntó Mest confundiendo a todos.

-¿Doranbolt? ¿Qué...?.- Decía Lahar y Mest se disculpaba.

-Mest siempre ha sido miembro de Fairy Tail. No sólo ustedes tenían espías.- Dijo Mavis seria. -También ustedes, no se dieron cuenta no sólo de Mest, sino que tenían a un miembro de Tártaros al frente del Consejo sin darse cuenta.- Les dijo dejándolos muy serios.

-Desgraciadamente nos dimos cuenta tarde, el ex-presidente Crawford fue el que disparó Etherion, tenía pensado acabar no sólo con el dragón, sino también con Acnologia, y los magos que estaban peleando contra el Dragón y Zeref.- Dijo Org dejando a todos serios.

-Huyó y no hemos dado con su paradero.- Dijo Gran Doma. -Pero, aun así, Acnologia, Etherias, espías, Maestro Makarov, estás confesando crímenes incluso frente a la princesa.- Dijo serio.

-Lo sabía.- Les dijo Hisui dejándolos impactados y callados. -Fue gracias a ellos que Acnologia no amenazó más al mundo, fue gracias a ellos que la horda de dragones no nos liquidó, que el Fénix y ese Dragón fueron vencidos. Como Consejeros tienen autoridad para mantener a los gremios siguiendo las reglas, y aprecio su trabajo, sin embargo quiero que sepan que desde ahora Fairy Tail sólo responde a mi.- Les dijo sorprendiendo hasta los magos. -Pero no destruyan nada.- Dijo seria poniéndolos nerviosos.

-¿Entonces cómo procederemos ahora?.- Preguntó Wendy.

-Yo digo que hay que liberarlos a propósito y exterminarlos para que ya no sean un problema.- Dijo Gine.

-Gine, ¿Y si son más peligrosos de lo que pensamos?.- Le reclamó Wendy.

-¿Más peligrosos que a lo que ya nos hemos enfrentado? Sí, claro.- Respondió Gine.

-Es verdad, no sabemos sus habilidades, recuerda que Ginyu no era tan fuerte cómo Freezer, pero su técnica de cambio de cuerpos nos causó muchas molestias, y los Saibaman eran débiles, pero aun así se las arreglaron para llevarse vidas con ellos, Babidi era muy débil y se las arregló para poner bajo su mando Dabra y el Sr. Vegeta.- Decía Gohan serio.

-¡Ya entendí!.- Recriminó Gine cruzándose de brazos.

-Lina dijo que ella vio cómo el Devorador de Mundos se comió una luna, así que supongo que debe ser una habilidad muy peligrosa.- Les dijo Lucy dejándolos serios.

-Y no se equivocan.- Alguien habló, y cuando voltearon vieron a una niña, Gohan, Gine, Wendy y los que podían sentir los niveles de poder se sorprendieron.

-"Esta chica tiene un poder sorprendente, está casi a la par de Boo ¿Será...?.".- Pensó Gohan sorprendido.

-Sin embargo están equivocados en que sólo el devorar mundos enteros es lo que lo hace peligroso, puede robar las habilidades y poderes de sus adversarios y hacerlos suyos por completo, incluso mejorarlas.- Les decía sorprendiéndolos pero aun confundidos de quién era.

-Enana, ¿De casualidad tú eres a la que llaman Ophis?.- Preguntó Gine seria y la chica sólo sonrió.

-Sí, es ella.- Dijo Ddraig serio y Ophis lo miró.

-Oh, Ddraig, tiempo sin vernos, que penoso estado en el que te encuentras.- Le dijo Ophis indiferente.

-Debo suponer que es normal para el dragón del Infinito viajar entre dimensiones.- Le dijo Ddraig, pero confundiendo a los del Consejo y algunos otros.

-Lo es, ese sello sólo dejó mi cuerpo encerrado, pero mi consciencia andaba de aquí para allá, viendo los diferentes mundos.- Decía Ophis como si nada. -Por cierto, ustedes son quienes acabaron con Fénix y con King, aunque a ese último yo lo llamaba Kevin.- Decía Ophis indiferente.

-Al grano, enana.- Reclamó Gine.

-Vamos, no hay por qué alterarse, no es como si el hecho de que pudieran con ellos los hará poder conmigo.- Dijo Ophis.

-¿Quieres apostar? Ni Majin Boo pudo.- Le dijo Gine sorprendiéndola un poco. -¿No es así? Boo.- Le dijo y los que no sabían se sorprendieron de verlo y saber su identidad, Ophis estaba impactada.

-Pero te gané cuando peleamos.- Le dijo Boo de forma inocente dejando a Gine un poco fastidiada.

-Debo decir que estoy decepcionada, cuando Babidi hablaba de él, lo mencionaba como un monstruo capaz de destruir el universo, pero sólo es un gordo.- Decía Ophis molestando a Boo, pero Lucy lo calmó.

-Y no mentía, Boo realmente es capaz de eso y más, si lo haces enojar, sin embargo, no puedo decir que tú seas una debilucha ¿Hay alguna razón en específico por la que hayas decidido venir aquí?.- Le preguntó Gohan notándose serio.

-Se podría decir, cuando Zeref me liberó, me explicó lo que tramaba, sin embargo, después de tanto tiempo dormida y mi conciencia explorando otros mundos, quiero explorar este mundo antes de tomar mi decisión, pero, Babidi tenía una habilidad que le permitía controlarnos y Zeref la aprendió, supe que lo intentaría conmigo en cuanto me negué a seguirlo, y antes de nada, me fui de ahí.- Explicó Ophis dejando a todos serios.

-¿Viniste a pedir ayuda?.- Preguntó Mavis, pero Ophis dio una risita.

-Claro que no, sólo quería conocer a los que tienen tan asustado a Zeref, puede que tengan una oportunidad, o puede que se acerque el final para todos, no se preocupen, no tengo intenciones de ser enemiga de nadie, por ahora.- Dijo Ophis tranquila. -Bye bye.- Ophis desapareció dejando a todos desconcertados.

-No la encuentro.- Dijo Gine con sus dedos en su frente haciendo una mueca de molestia.

-Bueno, al menos sabemos que no es agresiva como el dragón que liberaron.- Habló Gohan.

-Será mejor que vayamos de inmediato a donde están los otros dos sellados, gracias a Silver sabemos la ubicación exacta.- Sugirió Wendy mientras Gray se ponía algo serio a la mención de Silver.

-Ustedes vayan a donde se encuentra el otro dragón, yo iré a donde se supone que está el traga mundos.- Les dijo Gine comenzando a caminar afuera.

-¿No tendrás pensado hacer lo que sugeriste al principio o sí?.- Preguntó Makarov algo serio.

-Descuida, se necesita una llave y yo no la tengo.- Respondió Gine emprendiendo vuelo, Gohan y Wendy sólo suspiraron.

-Entonces nosotros tres iremos a donde está el otro.- Les dijo Charle a Wendy y Gohan que sólo asintieron.

-Nos vemos más tarde.- Les dijo Gohan emprendiendo vuelo los tres.

**Más tarde, bar, Hotel de Fairy Tail.**

-¿Cómo les fue?- Preguntó Goku mientras todos llegaban.

-Mejor de lo que esperaba, ya no tendremos al Consejo Mágico sobre nosotros.- Respondió Eileen sentándose en la mesa junto a Erza, Mirai-Erza y Morgiana. -Por lo demás, Gine, Wendy, Charle y Gohan fueron a los lugares de los otros sellos, volverán más tarde.- Comentó a lo que Goku sólo asintió. -¿Qué hay del muchacho?.- Preguntó.

-Por el momento está con Juvia y los otros, al parecer es la primera vez que prueba buena comida, y cuando estábamos hablando, Gine dijo que le enseñaría a controlar su poder.- Explicó Goku.

-¿Gine de maestra de Broly? Eso sí que no me lo esperaba.- Dijo Erza impactada a lo que sólo rieron. Mientras Gine estornudaba mientras volaba.

-Al parecer se sintió un poco identificada al ver que él tampoco es capaz de controlar lo que conlleva el poder del Legendario Super Saiyajin.- Respondió Goku. -Por cierto ¿Qué pasará con los Juegos?.- Preguntó.

-Continuarán, pero tenemos hoy y mañana para descansar.- Le respondió Eileen. -... Goku ¿Quieres que salgamos?.- Le preguntó, sorprendiendo a sus hijas.

-¿Por qué? Aquí dentro están todos.- Preguntó Goku.

-No, no salir afuera, hablo de una cita, no hemos tenido una, sólo hemos conversado y comido juntos.- Sugirió Eileen mientras sonreían.

-¿Cita?... Ah, ya me acordé, es eso en la que dos personas se divierten haciendo lo que les gusta ¿Verdad?.- Dijo Goku y Eileen asintió. -Bien, hagámoslo aquí mismo.- Dijo Goku sorprendiendo y confundiendo a Eileen, más que lo vio ponerse en pose de pelea.

-¿Qué haces?.- Preguntó Eileen confundida.

-¿Eh? Pues preparándome para la cita.- Le dijo Goku confundiendo a las cuatro. -¿O prefieres que la pelea sea afuera?- Preguntó dejando a las cuatro estupefactas.

-Goku ¿Para ti qué es una cita?.- Preguntó Erza aun estupefacta.

-Pues, la cita que tuve con Chi-Chi, fue una pelea y fue divertido, eso es una cita ¿Cierto?.- Explicó Goku y las cuatro cayeron al suelo.

-No realmente, aunque sí es hacer algo que les gusta y divertirse, no se refiera a una pelea exactamente.- Le explicaba Eileen. -Vamos, te mostraré otro tipo de cita.- Le dijo dando su mano y Goku la tomó, saliendo, mientras las tres la miraban sonriendo, pero después Erza se puso un poco triste.

-Sé lo que estás pensando.- Erza escuchó a Mirai-Erza. -Para poder hacer su sueño realidad, esforcémonos, o bueno, yo haré lo que pueda para ayudar mientras Jerez-sama me permita quedarme.- Le dio ánimos a lo que Erza asintió.

-Lo siento, el haber tenido que verlo siendo malo y morir dos veces.- Le dijo Erza pero Mirai-Erza sólo dio una sonrisa melancólica.

-Siempre fue muy irracional en sus acciones, pero, por todo lo que hizo, no había muchos de quienes podía apoyarse, por eso siempre actuaba solo.- Comentó Mirai-Erza.

-Por la misma razón de que vivimos en un mundo irracional deberíamos movernos hacia adelante poco a poco mientras competimos entre nosotros, viviendo de acuerdo a nuestra propia voluntad ¿Eh?.- Ambas escucharon a Morgiana y se le quedaron viendo. -Perdón, es sólo que recordé algo que escuché de un amigo, lo siento no quise incomodar.- Decía nerviosa, pero ambas le sonrieron.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Basta ya de sus caras largas! ¡Somos el primer lugar en el Daimatou Enbu! ¡Estamos a un paso del los 30!... Digo ¡De ser el número uno de Fiore! ¡A celebrar!.- Les dio ánimos Makarov.

Mientras todo el gremio gritó de emoción comenzando una fiesta estilo Fairy Tail, con música, comida, bailes en los que participaron la mayoría, incluso Morgiana acabó bailando, mientras todos estaban animados en la fiesta. Makarov miraba a Fairy Tail celebrando, bebiendo de su tarro de cerveza, en eso se acercó Konan.

-Makarov, ¿No dirás nada con respecto a Natsu?.- Preguntó Konan notándose seria.

-Natsu es Natsu, y él está ahí divirtiéndose con sus amigos, y como puedes ver, todos piensan lo mismo, no hay nada qué decir.- Respondió Makarov impresionando a Konan que volteó a donde Natsu y Happy junto a Kon bailaban sobre una mesa mientras todos reían y ella sonrió.

-Aunque creo que estaría bien hablar después sobre los libros, Zeref aun tiene el de E.N.D.- Dijo Igneel algo serio.

-Los libros... Lo discutiremos mañana, dejemos que todos tomen su merecido descanso, deberían hacer lo mismo.- Comentó Makarov mientras Sabertooth llegaba sorprendiendo a todos de la fiesta y se unían.

**Con Juvia.**

-Son muy ruidosos.- Dijo Lemo.

-¿Qué dices? Es divertido este lugar.- Decía Chirai. -Por cierto, Lemo, yo decidí quedarme aquí al igual que Broly, y Juvia ya pertenecía aquí ¿Qué piensas hacer tú?.- Preguntó.

-Pues no es obvio, no es como si pudiera regresar, destruyeron la nave, y a donde quiera que vaya siempre me persigue el peligro, así que qué mas da, además aquí la cerveza es más buena que en cualquier planeta que haya estado.- Dijo Lemo tomando una cerveza.

-Por supuesto que los tres son bienvenidos.- Les dijo Juvia. -Juvia promete que va a hacer lo posible por que me perdonen por engañarlos.- Les decía.

-Ya, no importa.- Le decía Chirai mientras sonreían y Broly acababa de comer.

-Estuvo bueno, nunca había probado algo tan delicioso.- Dijo Broly sonriendo, pero sorprendiéndolos de la cantidad.

-"Así se siente ser Lucy o Wendy.".- Pensó Juvia estupefacta sabiendo que ella iba a pagar. -Broly, ¿Qué piensas de quedarte?.- Preguntó y Broly se quedó pensante.

-Me quedaré, me gusta.- Dijo Broly haciendo sonreír a Juvia. -Pero, mi poder, ¿Podré controlarlo?.- Decía un poco serio.

-Bueno, Gine se ofreció a ayudarte, ella pasó por lo mismo, así que Juvia cree que podrás, me tendrás de respaldo.- Le dijo Juvia emocionada.

-Gracias.- Dijo Broly haciendo la seña de Chirai pero mal hecha haciéndolos reír un poco. En eso una silla llegó volando hacia Juvia y Broly la destruyó de un golpe.

-Gracias, Broly.- Dijo Juvia haciendo la seña de Chirai.

-¡Ven aquí, cubo de hielo!.- Gritó Natsu con fuego en sus manos.

-¡Pues no huyas, cerebro de humo!.- Respondió Gray mientras ambos comenzaban a pelear.

-¿Y a esos que les pasa?.- Preguntó Chirai estupefacta.

-Así se las viven.- Respondió Juvia, Broly estaba algo serio y molesto. -Descuida, es combate de amigos.- Le dijo a lo que sólo asintió quedándoseles viendo.

-Aye.- Vieron a Happy comiendo pescado. -No lo hacen con malas intenciones, así es Fairy Tail, si quieren apostar, vayan con Kana.- Dijo Happy yendo con Kana. -50 Jewells a Gray.- Dijo Happy.

-¿Que no era Natsu tu amigo?.- Le preguntó Kon.

**Por la noche.**

Las chicas estaban en las aguas termales tomando un baño, la mayoría estaban ahí y otras no, siendo Lucy, Mirai-Lucy, Erza, Mirai-Erza, Erza K. y Minerva las que estaban, cuando vieron a Wendy y a Charle llegar y también meterse al agua con ellas.

-¿Cómo les fue?.- Preguntó Lucy.

-Afortunadamente seguía sellado, así que lo que hice, fue un segundo sello, más poderoso, sólo si yo quiero o lo deseo puede liberarse, ya avisamos a la princesa, mientras que con el otro necesitan forzosamente la llave y está en el Templo Sagrado.- Dijo Wendy para sorpresa y a la vez alivio de todas.

-Ciertamente será imposible que la consigan.- Le dijo Minerva.

-Pero aun así está Ophis...- Decía Erza pensante.

-Pues ella dijo que no haría nada, por ahora, y si realmente quisiera destruir todo, ni siquiera hubiese ido con nosotros, simplemente habría comenzado su ataque.- Comentó Charle.

-Lo bueno es que lo más peligroso ya está resuelto.- Dijo Wendy aliviada.

-¿Qué les parece si para celebrar mañana vamos al parque acuático de Crocus?.- Sugirió Mirai-Lucy.

-Será buena idea, podemos llevar a tus hijas a que jueguen, además de Morgiana y Pan, y todos en el gremio.- Dijo Mirai-Erza mientras todas asentían.

-Sí, creo que a Pan le gustará la idea.- Dijo Erza K.

-Vaya, haciendo planes en una línea de tiempo que no les corresponde y aun cuando ya se van.- Escucharon a Jerez y al voltear la vieron ahí también en las aguas.

-Jerez-sama ¿Ya es hora de volver?.- Preguntó Mirai-Lucy.

-Se irán mañana, pero agradezcan mi benevolencia, primero disfruten de su paseo y después se van.- Les dijo Jerez sonriendo a lo que dieron una sonrisa y una reverencia en agradecimiento. -Nishi y tú las llevarán.- Dijo.

-De acuerdo.- Respondió Gine también dentro de las aguas, dejando a sus amigas estupefactas de que no vieron tampoco cuando llegó Gine.

-Bien.- Dijo Jerez levantándose. -Yo me retiro, estas aguas son buenas, pero no tanto para mi hermosa piel. Diviértanse en su parque acuático.- Les dijo retirándose quedándose ellas.

-¿Cuánto llevas aquí?.- Le preguntó Erza a Gine.

-Un par de minutos.- Le respondió Gine quedándosele viendo. -Escuché de Simon que aquél idiota explotó.- Les dijo algo seria y su reacción se lo confirmó. -Ya veo, Shenlong no puede ayudar a los de esta dimensión.- Dijo, sorprendiendo a Erza y confundiendo a Mirai-Lucy y Mirai-Erza.

-¿Quién?.- Preguntó Mirai-Lucy.

-Un dios dragón capaz de cumplir casi cualquier deseo, incluso revivir personas.- Respondió Lucy sorprendiendo a ambas.

-Gine, ¿No crees que estás siendo un poco cruel?.- Le regañó Wendy.

-No me agradaba, así que no me importa lo que le haya pasado, además creo que se traía algo entre manos.- Dijo Gine muy seria, Erza apretaba su puño.

-Así es.- Dijo Erza seria. -Qué curioso, lo que se traía en manos era lo mismo que tú planeabas.- Eso confundió a Gine. -Él también planeaba liberarlos para que ustedes los destruyeran y nadie tuviese que preocuparse por ellos nunca más.- Le dijo seria, pero Gine estaba igual.

-¿Y se supone que debo sentirme culpable por haber pensado lo peor de él?.- Respondió Gine indiferente molestando a Erza más.

-¡¿Por qué insistes tanto en hacerme enojar y burlarte de eso?!- Le dijo Erza enojada.

-Porque es divertido verte así.- Respondió Gine indiferente, lo que hizo enojar más a Erza golpeando a Gine en la cara, pero ni inmutada estaba, sólo la estaba viendo y Erza sólo retiró su puño.

-Gine, te estás pasando.- Le dijo Minerva algo seria.

-No soy tan noble como ustedes como para perdonar tan fácil a quienes le han hecho daño a mi familia.- Dijo Gine muy seria dejando calladas a todas. -Wendy, mañana llevemos a Shirone, Kuroka, Pan y Goten al parque acuático.- Le dijo, a lo que Wendy asintió. -Por cierto, Minerva, dile al estúpido rubio que soy lesbiana, antes de que se siga haciendo ilusiones estúpidas.- Dijo confundiendo a todas.

-¿Te diste cuenta? ¿O él te lo dijo?.- Preguntó Minerva.

-El primer día, el idiota se nos quedó viendo, leí su mente.- Dijo Gine algo fastidiada, dejándolas más estupefactas, saliendo del agua.

-¿Tan pronto te vas? No creo que se te haya despegado la mugre tan pronto, además quiero saber más del chisme.- Se burló un poco Minerva jalándola de nuevo adentro, cayendo al agua, para después sentarse de nuevo dentro del agua.

-Terminé lo que vine a hacer aquí.- Dijo Gine confundiéndolas.

-"¿Realmente vino a burlarse de Erza?".- Se preguntaron todas y Erza enojada.

-Golpear cosas o a alguien hace que se me vayan las frustraciones, tristezas y enojos.- Dijo Gine dejando a Erza impactada y a las demás sorprendidas, Wendy, Minerva y Charle sonrieron.

-Eres una tonta.- Dijo Erza sonriendo.

-Tiene sus formas extrañas de 'dar apoyo'.- Dijo Wendy sonriendo y avergonzando a Gine.

-¿Pero qué hay con lo que dijiste? ¿Es verdad?.- Preguntó Lucy.

-Pues Sting actuaba extraño cuando estaba cerca de Gine.- Dijo Minerva burlona dejándolas estupefactas.

-Cállate, detesto ese tipo de cosas, y no me interesa ese tipo en lo más mínimo.- Le dijo Gine enojada. -Minerva, hazme ese favor, no tengo intenciones de lidiar con eso.- Dijo dejándolas riendo. -¡No se rían!.- Gritó.

-¿Es por lo que dijo tu abuela? Hablo de lo de que sólo les interesan los más fuertes.- Decía Mirai-Lucy.

-Por eso y mi biología Saiyajin.- Dijo Gine.

-Ya veo, hablando de, ¿alguna vez ha pasado por tu mente lo de formar tu familia? Ya sabes, esposo, hijas, eres muy buena con Shirone, Kuroka, Pan, Asuka, e incluso con Morgiana, serías una buena madre.- Le dijo Mirai-Erza.

-¿Verdad? Yo también se lo mencioné al ver como le agradaba a Pan estar con ella.- Le dijo Erza K.

-La verdad eso me importa un carajo, no necesito nada de eso, además ya te dije que no puedo por mi biología Saiyajin.- Dijo Gine seria.

-¿Cómo?.- Preguntó Erza.

-Están muy chismosas.- Le dijo Gine seria.

-Me la debes.- Le respondió Erza también seria a lo que Gine sólo suspiró.

-... No puedo tener hijos.- Reveló Gine dejándolas impactadas y Wendy triste. -Hay dos tipos de mujeres Saiyajin, las guerreras y las no guerreras.- Respondió Gine. -Ustedes ya lo vieron, conocieron a mi tía Selypar y conocen a mi abuela Gine, díganme su diferencia.- Dijo dejándolas pensantes pero sin saber, menos Mirai-Erza y Mirai-Lucy.

-Pues tu abuela es muy amable y tu tía muy agresiva.- Dijo Erza.

-Son sus cuerpos.- Les dijo Wendy. -Los cuerpos de una guerrera Saiyajin está dotado para las peleas, en cuanto a las no guerreras son más femeninas, si ustedes entienden.- Trató de explicar.

-Ya veo, tus palabras y las de Bardock cuando conociste a Pan...- Decía Erza K.

-No importa, nunca fue mi intención eso de hacer una familia, además, tengo a mis sobrinas.- Les comentó Gine, levantándose. -Eso solamente Wendy, mamá, Bulma, el Sr. Vegeta y yo lo sabemos, no le digan a nadie.- Les dijo seria a lo que sólo asintieron.

-Gine.- Le habló Wendy.

-No pasa nada, ya te lo había dicho.- Dijo Gine seria, retirándose.

-No debí tocar el tema.- Dijo Mirai-Erza algo triste.

-Descuida, ella estará bien, la verdad estoy un poco feliz.- Dijo Wendy confundiéndolas. -No malentiendan, me refiero a que estoy feliz de que Gine se abra más con los demás.- Explicó y sonrieron. -Perdón, pero yo debo irme ya, voy a avisarles a Gohan, Shirone y Kuroka que mañana iremos al parque acuático.- Dijo Wendy saliendo y Charle se le quedó viendo.

-Nosotras también deberíamos irnos ya.- Dijeron todas, retirándose.

**Con Wendy.**

-Wendy.- Le llamó la atención Charle. -¿Tú estás bien?.- Preguntó pero Wendy se le quedó viendo.

-Sí, no te preocupes.- Dijo Wendy con una sonrisa.

-Si Gine tuvo el valor de decirlo, yo creo que tú también deberías desahogarte.- Sugirió Charle. -Te conozco, y por tu mirada, sé que aun no estás bien.- Le dijo.

-Charle, gracias, pero, lo mío no es igual, y terceros se pueden ver involucrados si lo digo, si algún día lo hago será en privado con quienes se deben decir.- Dijo Wendy algo seria.

-De acuerdo, pero sabes que cualquiera de nosotras estará para ti cuando quieras hablar, y estoy segura de que no habrá rencores tampoco.- Le dijo Charle a lo que Wendy sólo sonrió.

-Ahí estás.- Vieron a Gohan llegar con Wendy. -Vamos a cenar o a los puestos ambulantes, las niñas ya se durmieron, así que tenemos un rato para nosotros.- Propuso y Wendy aceptó sonriendo.

-Bien, yo dejo a los tórtolos tener su cita.- Dijo Charle retirándose.

-No tienes por qué irte, también puedes venir.- Le dijo Gohan pero Charle sólo negó y se retiró. -Pues bueno, vamos.- Le dijo Gohan y se fueron caminando. -¿Interrumpí algo? Te ves un poco decaída.- Le dijo al verla así.

-No, no es nada, es sólo que, recordé lo de, mi problema.- Le dijo Wendy y Gohan se puso triste.

-Comprendo, Wendy.- Gohan la abrazó. -Yo estaré para ti siempre.- Wendy correspondió mientras se notaba que derramaba un poco de lágrimas, quedándose así un rato, pero después se separó y se sonrieron uno al otro.

-Gracias.- Dijo Wendy sonriendo limpiando sus lagrimas.

-¿Por qué llora?.- Ambos vieron a Gine cargando con muchas botanas y una gorra para cerveza, pero esta traía refrescos. -Gohan ¿Qué le hiciste? Sabes lo que pienso de ese tipo de hombres.- Preguntó algo amenazadora poniéndolos nerviosos.

-No es nada de eso.- Le dijo Wendy. -Es sólo que a veces me pongo sentimental y eso.- Comentaba y Gine se les quedó viendo con mirada acusadora, mientras ambos estaban nerviosos, incluso volteando silbando.

-Sé que están mintiendo, pero si no quieren decirme qué mas da.- Dijo Gine pasándolos. -Disfruten de su cita, Gohan, sabes lo que te pasará si le haces algo malo.- Dijo retirándose dejando a ambos y dando un suspiro.

-¿Algún día le dirás a ella?.- Preguntó Gohan.

-Sí, nos contamos todo, pero aun necesito saber de qué forma decírselo sin que explote de ira.- Respondió Wendy sonriendo y Gohan asintió.

Comenzando los dos a ir a los puestos ambulantes a pasarla bien. Mientras andaban por ahí, vieron a Goku con Eileen, viendo que Goku no tenía idea de cómo actuar en ese tipo de citas, pero por eso rieron un poco, no interrumpieron y siguieron con lo suyo.

Paseaban pasándola bien como pareja, comprando helados, botanas, viendo o jugando los juegos de feria, ganando en unos, perdiendo en otros, en los que ganaban, Gohan hacía que Wendy eligiera el premio para ella, aunque ella también elegía algo para él.

Ambos sonreían, hasta que escucharon un estruendo, seguido de una gran explosión que los sorprendió, más que por el hecho de que fue frente a Goku y Eileen, y Gine estaba frente a ellos notándose furiosa.

-Te lo advertí... ¡Voy a hacerte pedazos!- Gritó Gine furiosa asustando completamente a Eileen, viéndose que Gine expulsa poder, da un golpe y desde el cielo se nota como se forma un gran cráter.

**Fin del capítulo 30.**

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**laurenlmprincess: Qué bueno que te gustara la saga, pero aun no acaba, aun falta el desenlace del Daimatou Enbu.**

**Guest: Es bueno que saber que te gustó, y sí, aun no termina. Ese detalle de Vegeta lo puse porque se lo merecía, siempre le quitan el protagonismo que se merece.**

**Nico2000: Jaja, tuvo una batalla un poco corta pero la tuvo. Esa fusión siempre la esperé, desde que casi se hace cannon en la saga de Majin Boo de la serie original, y como no llegaba la puse en el fanfic.**

**Nota: Una disculpa si me tardé en subirla, pero se me descompuso el teclado de la lap, y estuve todo el tiempo buscando cómo arreglarlo y tratando de arreglarlo hasta que medianamente pude, gracias por su paciencia y seguir este fanfic, disfrútenlo. **

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	31. Viene la calma

**Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Dragon Ball Super como Fairy Tail y otros animes y video-juegos mencionados y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**Dos Saiyajin en un mundo mágico.**

**Capítulo 31: Viene la calma.**

Después de que Gine se topara con Gohan y Wendy, siguió su camino para no interrumpirlos en su momento de pareja, siguiendo caminando y explorando un poco la ciudad mientras comía de sus botanas, hasta que se encontró con alguien.

-No sé si lo que tienes son agallas o eres estúpida.- Dijo Gine al ver a Ophis también paseando por la ciudad.

-Dije que andaría por ahí recorriendo el mundo antes de tomar una decisión.- Respondió Ophis indiferente.

-O simplemente podría acabar contigo, por si a caso.- Dijo Gine seria.

-¿En serio quieres hacerlo aquí?.- Preguntó Ophis y Gine se puso más seria. -Oh, yo creo que no, en fin, seguiré divirtiéndome un rato.- Dijo comenzando a caminar. -Por cierto, yo sé por qué lloraba.- Dijo sonriéndole y desapareció, dejando a Gine molesta.

-Estúpida enana.- Dijo Gine siguiendo su camino.

-Y ahí estás.- Le habló Erza, viendo que estaba con Charle.

-¿No estaban con las demás?- Les dijo Gine.

-Mirai-Erza y Mirai-Lucy fueron al gremio a despedirse, buscábamos a mi madre.- Le respondió Erza.

-Está con papá, no los molesten, además tienen todo el día de mañana.- Les dijo Gine.

-¿Entonces siguen en su cita? Vaya.- Respondió Erza.

-Los vi hace rato en el otro mercado, también Wendy y Gohan estaban ahí, aunque...- Decía Gine quedándose pensante. -Charle, ¿Qué le pasa a Wendy? Ha estado algo decaída, además la vi llorando, no me quiso decir qué era ¿Sabes algo que yo no?- Preguntó y Charle se sorprendió un poco.

-Imaginé que el tema sí le afectó...- Pensó Charle en voz alta.

-¿Cuál tema?- Preguntó Gine y Charle se puso un poco nerviosa.

-Olvidé algo, me tengo que ir.- Charle se iba a retirar pero Gine la tomó del hombro.

-He estado de mal humor, no estoy para juegos de secretos, dime qué rayos es lo que le pasa a Wendy.- Ordenó Gine seria.

-Gine, exactamente por eso es que no te lo dice, lo tomarás mal, explotarás y harás algo imprudente, Wendy hablará contigo después.- Le dijo Charle seria pero Gine se molestó.

-Si es tan malo, entonces me interesa, no estoy para juegos.- Dijo Gine sujetando a Charle de la cabeza asustando a Charle. Gine abrió sus ojos.

-Gine... cálmate...- Dijo Charle preocupada y Gine pasó a furia tirando todas sus cosas y saliendo disparada.

-¿Qué es lo que le sucede? ¿Por qué se puso así?.- Preguntó Erza.

-Ésto es malo, me leyó la mente y vio algo que no debió ver aun, vamos, Eileen está en peligro.- Le dijo Charle comenzando a correr, Erza confundida y preocupada la comenzó a seguir.

-Charle ¿Qué es lo que pasa?.- Preguntó Erza.

-Lo siento, no está en mi decirlo.- Le respondió Charle confundiéndola más.

**Con Goku.**

-Gine ¿Qué te sucede?.- Preguntó Goku deteniendo con fuerza el puño de Gine mientras bajo ellos había un gran cráter y Gine estaba furiosa.

-Muévete, voy a machacarla a golpes.- Dijo Gine comenzando a hacer fuerza y expulsar poder mientras Goku hacía lo mismo deteniéndola, en eso Gohan apareció sujetándola por atrás.

-Gine, cálmate ¿Qué rayos te sucede?.- La detenía Gohan con esfuerzo.

-¡Suéltenme!- Gritó Gine expulsando poder. -Por tu culpa, por esa herida que le hiciste a Wendy en el vientre...- Dijo Gine confundiendo a Goku y Eileen, y sorprendiendo a Gohan y Wendy. De esas palabras Wendy se puso frente a Gine.

-Cálmate.- Le dijo Wendy seria pero Gine seguía enojada. -Hablemos en otro lugar, hay personas viendo.- Dijo seria, pero Gine seguía igual, Goku usó su tele-transportación apareciendo todos en un callejón y Charle chocando con él.

-Perdón, necesitábamos irnos y fueron los Ki más próximos que encontré.- Les dijo Goku.

-Wendy, discúlpame, Gine no dejaba de indagar y como no le respondí me leyó la mente.- Se disculpó Charle, pero Wendy y Gine se estaban viendo mientras Gohan la seguía sujetando.

-Si vas a hacerle algo, tendrás que pasar sobre mi primero.- Le dijo Wendy seria, Gine seguía molesta. Gohan y Goku sintieron que Gine se relajó y la soltaron, no dijo nada pero seguía molesta viendo a Eileen.

-¿Alguien puede decirme qué sucede? ¿Por qué de repente esa hostilidad contra mamá?.- Preguntó Erza un poco confundida, quedándose Gine molesta, Gohan, Wendy y Charle serios y Goku y Eileen aun confundidos. Wendy suspiró.

-Mientras estábamos con Vados estos últimos meses, ella se dio cuenta de algo mientras me curaba.- Dijo Wendy. -Soy igual que Gine... Tampoco puedo tener hijos.- Reveló para impacto de quienes no sabían. -Pero, mi caso es diferente, fue porque un día recibí una herida casi fatal en el vientre.- Tanto Erza como Eileen abrieron sus ojos con impacto. -En ese entonces mis curaciones no eran muy buenas, y no quedé totalmente curada, con el tiempo, bueno, empeoró a este grado, ya no pude...- Decía Wendy quedando todos ahí sin habla.

-Tú fuiste la culpable de eso, y por eso voy a destruirte, así que no se metan.- Dijo Gine con un tono sombrío apuntando su mano y creando una esfera de energía pero Wendy se puso enfrente.

-No le guardo rencor, fue cosa del pasado y ahora ya somos amigos, familia...- Decía Wendy pero Gine interrumpió.

-Me niego a aceptarla, sé cómo eres, Wendy, pero yo no soy como tú.- Dijo Gine seria, dejando a Eileen decaída.

-No puedo decir nada en mi defensa, fue algo que hice, no lo sabía, y me arrepiento cada día de la antigua yo, Gine, si de verdad eso calmará tu ira.- Dijo Eileen haciendo a un lado a Wendy y poniéndose frente a Gine, pero ésta se molestó a punto de acabarla.

-No, enviarte al otro mundo no me garantiza que pagarás.- Dijo Gine y su mano se puso purpura, asustando a todos.

-Espera, ¿Qué haces? Gine, detente por favor, yo también soy responsable de eso, era la líder del equipo, si yo hubiera permanecido firme en dejar a Wendy, nada le habría pasado.- Le dijo Erza algo asustada por lo que pudiera pasar, pero en eso Gine abrió los ojos impactada.

-Carajo.- Dijo Gine y notaron que se le salieron lágrimas. -¡Carajo! ¡Carajo! ¡Carajo!.- Gritó expulsando su poder preparados por si atacaba Eileen pero salió volando, dejando a todos confundidos.

-¿Y ahora qué le pasa?- Preguntó Goku, viendo que Eileen se quedó decaída.

-Fue por lo que dijo Erza.- Dijo Gohan serio. -Fue Gine quien insistió en llevar a Wendy al trabajo de 100 años.- Los presentes recordaron eso, quedándose un silencio.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó Eileen.

-Eileen, la verdad no es algo de lo que quería hablar, quería dejarlo como un secreto, no te guardo rencor, no te odio, estoy feliz por la forma en la que has cambiado.- Le dijo Wendy sonriendo, pero Eileen seguía decaída y Erza también sin saber qué decir. -Voy por Gine, necesitamos hablar.- Dijo Wendy comenzando a volar detrás de Gine.

-Espera, voy contigo.- Le dijo Gohan y Charle suspiró yendo detrás de ellos, Goku se quedó viendo, volteando a ver a Eileen que estaba con la mirada baja.

-Eileen, ya no eres más esa persona.- Le dijo Goku y Eileen sólo lo miró notándose triste. -Ahora eres una gran madre, una gran amiga, y todos confiamos en ti sin dudarlo.- Siguió. -Disculpa a Gine, siempre ha actuado muy explosiva cuando está enojada.- Decía pero fue interrumpido.

-Soy yo quien debe disculparse, pero no hay forma que con una disculpa repare el daño hecho.- Dijo Eileen triste, Goku puso su mano en su hombro.

-Pero Wendy te perdonó, tú misma la escuchaste, Eileen, ya no eres más esa persona.- Le dijo Goku sonriendo. -Ahora, discúlpame un momento, también debo ir con mi hija, ya vuelvo, ¿De acuerdo?.- Le dijo Goku y Eileen asintió con una sonrisa triste.

Goku se retiró volando. Erza se quedó mirando a donde fueron y después vio a su madre con la cabeza baja, así que fue y la abrazó, quedándose ambas así.

**Con Gine.**

Gine estaba sentada recargando su barbilla en su rodilla, frente a una tumba, notándose pensante pero al mismo tiempo enojada, cuando tres personas llegaron simplemente viendo la tumba y dando sus respetos ante ésta, después una se sentó a su lado.

-Hacía tiempo que no veníamos aquí.- Dijo Wendy viendo un edificio abandonado con forma de gato.

-Al principio no me agradaba.- Dijo Gine. -Pero Gohan y yo le prometimos a Roubaul que cuidaríamos de ti. Por tenerte siempre a nuestro lado, te obligué a entrenar a pesar de que no te gustaba pelear, y te obligué a ir a un trabajo bastante peligroso, en el que yo misma casi te mato, y ahora...- Dijo seria y Wendy se quedó viéndola.

-Tampoco fue tu culpa, ni tuya, ni de Eileen, de nadie, yo misma pude negar ir pero acepté, también yo quería volverme fuerte y me ayudaron con eso.- Le dijo Wendy recargándose en el hombro de Gine.

-Además, hemos cumplido la promesa de seguir cuidando de Wendy y Charle.- Le dijo Gohan. Pero Gine se molestó. -Wendy y yo lo hablamos al respecto, y, aceptamos lo sucedido, aunque nos duela, seguiremos adelante, además, tenemos a Shirone y Kuroka.- Comentaba.

-¿Por qué no están enojados conmigo?.- Preguntó Gine molesta. -Nos fusionamos, Wendy, sé cómo te sientes, sé que estás feliz de tener a Shirone y Kuroka, pero también deseabas experimentar la felicidad de tener...- Gine se calló quedándose seria.

-Una buena amiga me dijo una vez; estas mierdas pasan.- Le dijo Wendy bromeando un poco. -También me dijo, que podemos culpar al destino o la suerte por cada mal momento, pero siempre hay que seguir adelante, levantarse, regresarle el golpe a la vida en la cara y con intereses, y decirle, aquí estoy, golpea más fuerte, desgraciada.- Seguía Wendy, Gine supo que eran sus palabras, pero sólo se quedó seria.

-Tú misma sabes cómo son ambos, sólo se enojarían contigo si sigues así.- Le comentó Charle.

-Gine, no debes hundirte para siempre en el odio o la ira, siempre te lo he dicho y tu mamá también te lo repetía, sé que no soy bueno con eso de las palabras, pero quiero que sepas que siempre estaré para ti.- Goku llegó detrás de ella, sonriente, Gine sólo se quedó pensante y suspiró.

-¿Estás segura de que estás bien?.- Preguntó Gine a Wendy.

-Por supuesto, estamos bien, golpeemos a la vida en la cara.- Respondió Wendy a lo que Gine sólo sonrió y asintió.

-Gine, ¿Por qué tú no me dijiste que te pasaba eso?.- Le preguntó Goku.

-Bueno, nunca fue mi intención hacer una familia así que no le di mucha importancia, también, es parte de mi biología como Saiyajin, y, si realmente llego a reemplazar a Jerez-sama, cosas como esas están prohibidas.- Decía Gine, Goku y los demás sólo se le quedaron viendo.

-Ya veo... Pero, Gine, Wendy, siempre hay algo que se pueda hacer.- Les dijo Goku tratando de dar ánimos.

-Eres malo con los asuntos serios.- Le dijo Gine y Goku sólo rió.

-"Mira quién lo dice.".- Pensaron Gohan, Wendy y Charle.

-Pero, no esta vez, papá, por lo que vi en la mente de Charle, ni las curaciones de Wendy ni de Vados funcionaron.- Le dijo Gine un poco seria.

-Lo que me recuerda, le debes una disculpa a Charle por leerle la mente, para empezar todo empezó por tu impaciencia y prepotencia.- Le dijo Gohan algo serio.

-¿Leer la mente de Charle? ¿A caso ella tiene?.- Preguntó Gine indiferente molestando a Charle, pero de eso rieron un poco al ver que volvían a su actitud normal, Gohan se les quedó viendo a Wendy, Charle y Gine, y volteó a ver la tumba de Roubaul.

-Éste es el lugar a donde llegaron ¿Cierto?- Le preguntó Goku a Gohan y éste asintió.

-Fue poco el tiempo, pero, estar en este lugar, hace que me sienta como en casa.- Dijo Gohan.

-Pues dejemos Fairy Tail y abramos de nuevo Cait Shelter, yo seré la Maestra y sólo entrarán los fuertes.- Dijo Gine viendo el edificio mientras la miraban estupefactos.

-¿Qué no era eso lo que hacía Jiemma?.- Preguntó Charle a lo que Gine se molestó por ser comparada.

-No estaría mal.- Dijo Wendy viendo el edificio.

-Entonces está decidido, una vez arreglemos todo este asunto de Zeref, volveremos a abrir Cait Shelter.- Comentó Gohan, a lo que sonrieron.

-Por ahora volvamos, hablé a medias con Eileen y quiero dejar bien las cosas con ella.- Dijo Wendy, pero Gine se quedó pensante.

-No me disculparé con ella, ¿Quedó claro?.- Dijo Gine seria, a lo que sólo suspiraron, sabían que ella siempre era así, sólo se disculpaba con quienes ella consideraba necesario o apreciaba.

-Ya, no te esponjes, lo pasado pasado, y sabes que no podemos viajar en el tiempo para cambiarlo.- Le dijo Gohan y sonrieron a eso, pero Gine abrió los ojos.

-Eso es.- Dijo Gine de repente.

-Gine, nos destruirá Jerez-sama si haces algo así.- Le dijo Wendy nerviosa.

-¿Qué? No, no es eso, es sólo que... tal vez ella pueda ayudarte.- Dijo Gine confundiéndolos. -Es sólo una posibilidad ¿Quieres intentarlo?.- Preguntó confundiéndola.

-Gine, hablas de la persona que le devolvió el brazo a Gohan, a ti y Grandine ¿O me equivoco?.- Preguntó Gohan y Gine asintió. -Ya veo, Wendy, ¿Qué dices? Vale la pena intentarlo.- Le dijo Gohan.

Wendy se quedó pensante, pero asintió sonriendo, Charle fue con ellos, Gine abrió el portal y pasaron los cuatro. Mientras Goku se quedó ahí estupefacto mientras el aire de la noche hacía pasar una bola de ramas.

-Por alguna razón, quiero visitar a Yamcha.- Dijo Goku pensante y se tele-transportó.

**Dimensión cuatro.**

Inoue iba a entrar a su casa, cuando un hombre le llamó la atención, Inoue se quedó confundida y más cuando desapareció, lo que no se dio cuenta, fue que apareció detrás de ella levantando su espada a punto de cortarla, pero de la nada salió volando, al voltear, Inoue vio a Gine y compañía, mientras Gohan bajaba su puño.

-Vaya, eso fue un Home Run.- Dijo Gine viendo a donde salió volando el tipo. -¿Era acosador tuyo?- Le preguntó.

-Pues no lo sé, creo que es un Fullbringer, hablábamos de ellos cuando irrumpiste en la reunión del Seireitei, Kurosaki dijo que estaba uno dando problemas, así que supongo era él, gracias por salvarme.- Le dijo Inoue.

-Y dale con sus nombres raros.- Dijo Gine. -En fin, necesito un favor.- Le dijo.

-Por supuesto ¿Otra mano?.- Preguntó Inoue viendo a Gohan.

-No, no es él, se parece y también se llama Gohan, pero no es él. Gohan, Wendy, Charle; Inoue. Inoue; Gohan, Wendy, Charle. Además lo que quiero es otra cosa.- Respondió y presentó Gine, Inoue se quedó confundida por lo que decía de Gohan.

-De acuerdo, pero pasen.- Invitó Inoue y pasaron. Al pasar, le explicaron lo que pasaba, sorprendiendo a Inoue y quedándose pensante. -La verdad, no sé si se pueda, pero puedo hacer el intento.- Dijo Inoue tocando sus horquillas apareciendo seis pequeñas criaturas.

-¿Son hadas?- Preguntaron Wendy, Charle y Gohan.

-Qué curiosa comparación, Orihime también nos confundió con hadas.- Dijo una de ellas, Lily.

-Son mis amigos y mi poder.- Les dijo Inoue. -Shun'o, Ayame ¿Creen que podamos ayudarla?.- Preguntó a dos de ellas.

-A ver, has podido regenerar hasta el corazón y el cerebro de alguien, ¿Tú qué crees?.- Le dijo uno un poco rudo, Tsubaki, sorprendiendo a Wendy, Charle y Gohan por su declaración.

-¿En serio pueden hacer eso?.- Preguntó Gohan impactado.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que no son curaciones, nosotros rechazamos los efectos negativos, creamos un escudo, dentro de éste, nosotras controlamos el espacio y tiempo, pudiendo devolverlos a su aspecto anterior, y así sanar heridas, regenerar órganos, cuerpos, e incluso hay una posibilidad de resucitar a los muertos.- Le explicó Ayame y a los tres se les cayó la boca.

-No es viaje en el tiempo, por lo tanto no es un crimen del que Jerez-sama o Beerus-sama se deban preocupar.- Les dijo Gine. -Inoue, ¿Podrías?.- Pidió a lo que asintió y comenzó.

-Quizá tarde un poco, así que pónganse cómodos.- Dijo Inoue, quedándose esperando, Wendy sonreía y los Saiyajin y Charle estaban felices por ella.

-Gine, de verdad creo que le debes una disculpa a Eileen.- Le dijo Gohan un poco serio mientras esperaban.

-No le debo nada, quizá tú y Wendy lo hayan pasado por alto pero yo no, que se conforme conque no la haya destruido.- Respondió Gine seria y Gohan sólo la miró.

-Aún tienes esa actitud explosiva cuando estás de malas.- Le dijo Gohan, molestándola un poco que sólo hizo un gesto de indiferencia.

**Al día siguiente, parque acuático.**

-Este lugar es el paraíso.- Decía Kon con ojos de corazones mientras miraba a las chicas de Fairy Tail y otros gremios en trajes de baño.

Mientras que muchos de los miembros del gremio pasaban un buen rato de descanso y diversión, nadando en las piscinas, algunas acostadas en los camastros, y otros simplemente sentados en una barra donde servían bebidas. Ahí estaba Eileen pensante.

-Trata de distraerte un poco, ya hablaste con Wendy anoche, tú misma escuchaste sus palabras.- Le decía Erza.

-Lo sé, es sólo que no puedo evitar pensar, que realmente le hice daño, y cómo sería si no conocieran a esa chica que pudo curarla.- Decía Eileen.

-Pero afortunadamente, todo acabó bien, tampoco debes seguirte atormentando con eso, y en el caso de que no se hubiera podido solucionar, entonces sólo nos quedaría seguir avanzando, cambiando y siendo mejores para compensar el mal hecho.- Respondió Erza. Eileen la miró y en eso Morgiana se acercó empapada.

-¿Le sucede algo?.- Preguntó Morgiana.

-Recibiendo consejos de mi hija, ¿No debería ser al revés?.- Bromeó un poco Eileen y Erza sonrió. -Mor, no sucede nada, ve y sigue divirtiéndote.- Le dijo sonriendo.

-De acuerdo, pero ¿Por qué no vienen ustedes?- Preguntó Morgiana.

-Estoy un poco mayor, lo mío son más los baños termales.- Le dijo Eileen pero Morgiana las tomó de sus manos y las llevó con ella, aventándolas a la piscina, quedándosele viendo algo desconcertadas.

-Estás triste, y la piscina es divertida, ustedes me sacaron de ese mundo, yo también las ayudaré cuando vea que lo necesitan.- Les dijo Morgiana mientras ambas la miraron y sonrieron.

Mientras Gine veía eso desde la orilla de otra piscina, notándose algo seria, mientras Goku, Mirai-Gohan, Erza K., la abuela Gine y Gohan jugaban con Pan, Shirone, Kuroka, Goten y Trunks.

-¿Cuando te disculparás?.- Le preguntó Wendy al ver que las miraba.

-No sé de qué hablas.- Respondió Gine indiferente y Wendy quedándosele viendo. -No lo haré, lo que dije fue lo que sentía, y tuve buenos maestros que me enseñaron a tener dignidad.- Seguía pero Wendy la seguía mirando y suspiró.

-Al menos prométeme que la próxima vez que te enteres de algo malo, si sucede, al menos respirarás y contarás hasta mil, y hablarás conmigo antes de que explotes de esa forma.- Comentó Wendy dando su meñique.

A lo que Gine sólo asintió uniendo el suyo, Wendy sonrió y Gine también, tumbándola al agua y riéndose, para después Wendy tomarla y jalarla al agua, haciendo reír a quienes lo vieron. Y así continuaron, divirtiéndose, olvidando todo lo malo por lo que pasaron, sin embargo, aun quedaba algo qué resolver, hasta que la tarde llegó y todos estaban frente a Jerez.

-Entonces, si Jerez-sama es una diosa de la Destrucción usted vendría siendo...- Decía Mirai-Lucy sorprendida.

-Diosa de la Creación, sí.- Respondió Nishi sorprendiendo a ambas. -Aunque a diferencia de Jerez-sama, mis acciones están limitadas, pero, también tengo otras tareas o permisos que ella no, como el viajar en el tiempo.- Explicaba.

-Aunque no debes cambiar nada.- Alguien más le dijo y voltearon, desconociendo a la chica. -Chronoa, un gusto, soy la Kaioshin del Tiempo.- Se presentó dejando a todos con la boca abierta.- Yo iré con ustedes, si se llega a cambiar un poco, estaré para evitar que se cree otra línea temporal.- Les dijo.

-Lamentamos los problemas causados.- Mirai-Erza y Mirai-Lucy dieron una reverencia.

Todos se despidieron de Mirai-Erza y Mirai-Lucy dando su saludo de despedida estilo Fairy Tail, Eileen se despidió de Mirai-Erza, dándole algunas palabras al final. Tocaron a Nishi y Chronoa desapareciendo como en la tele-transportación mientras parecían ir en algún tipo de túnel de pura luz, hasta que aparecieron en el mismo parque acuático pero diferente día.

-Este parque acuático...- Dijo Lucy.

-Estamos en el día cuatro del Daimatou Enbu.- Les dijo Nishi sorprendiéndolas.

-Creí que nos llevarían a nuestro tiempo.- Dijo Erza confundida.

-Por eso vine yo, protegeremos su mundo sin crear otra línea temporal.- Les dijo Chronoa dejándolas impactadas.

-Agradézcanle a Gohan, convenció a Jerez-sama de venir y destruir esa puerta Eclipse.- Comentó Gine. -Ahora vamos.- Dijo tomándolas y tele-transportarse a donde estaba Eclipse.

-Alto ¿Quiénes son ustedes?... Lucy-sama y Erza-sama.- Dijo Yukino al reconocer a Lucy y Erza.

-¿Qué significa esta intromisión al palacio? Y más aún a esta zona restringida.- Les dijo Hisui seria que estaba a un lado de Yukino.

-Venimos a destruir la puerta Eclipse.- Dijo Erza muy seria para sorpresa de todos.

-Será un fastidio explicarte.- A Gine se le puso la mano morada y la puerta desapareció en partículas.

-¿Qué hiciste?.- Preguntó Hisui. Gine la tomó de la cabeza asustando a sus soldados que fueron por ella pero la soltó, quedando Hisui asustada mientras los soldados rodeaban a todas. -Deténganse.- Les ordenó Hisui asustada. -Eso que vi...- Dijo.

-Es lo que iba a pasar.- Le dijo Gine quedándose Hisui impactada cayendo de rodillas.

-Por favor, déjennos a solas.- Ordenó Hisui confundiendo a todos, pero por insistencia y de mala gana aceptaron. -Lo lamento, un hombre vino del futuro y me advirtió, pero él me dijo que Eclipse podía usarse como un arma.- Dijo.

-Pues te mintió, y con la puerta destruida ese tipo debió desaparecer, ya no es un problema.- Dijo Erza.

-Y así fue.- Les dijo Chronoa mirando una esfera de cristal.

-Hay un problema.- Dijo Nishi. -Ustedes dos siguen aquí.- Notaron que no desaparecieron.

-Pasaron mucho tiempo en otra línea temporal, así que de alguna forma se desligaron.- Les dijo Chronoa sorprendiéndolas.

-¿Hay algo que se pueda hacer?.- Preguntó Gine.

-Bueno, podríamos fusionarlas permanentemente con sus actuales, lo cual llevaría a hablar con ellas y tener su consentimiento.- Respondió Chronoa. -O, pueden venir conmigo y ser parte de los patrulleros del tiempo.- Sugirió dejándolas algo impresionadas y pensantes.

-Yo... No hay forma de que deje a Fairy Tail, es mi familia.- Dijo Lucy y Erza secundó.

-Entonces vayamos a buscar a sus actuales.- Les dijo Gine. -Mocosa, ésto se queda en secreto, y procura no cometer más estupideces, no seas tan crédula.- Advirtió.

-Descuiden, pero, ¿puedo saber quiénes son ustedes?.- Preguntó Hisui.

-A ellas ya debes conocerlas, en cuanto a ellas y yo, Diosa de la Creación, Diosa del Tiempo y yo, Diosa de la Destrucción.- Respondió Gine dejando impactada a Hisui y a las otras estupefactas. -Vamos, creo que deben estar en el Domus Flau.- Les dijo a las otras que fueron con ella.

-Que Jerez-sama no sepa lo que dijiste.- Le dijo Nishi poniendo nerviosa a Gine, y se tele-transportó, dejando a una impactada Hisui, yendo de inmediato al Domus Flau.

**Domus Flau.**

Se llevaba a cabo la batalla naval, en la que todas las participantes ya habían salido, sólo quedaban Lucy y Minerva, con ésta última comenzó a torturar a Lucy a golpes, mientras muchos miraban preocupados y todo Fairy Tail furioso mientras Sabertooth se burlaba, hasta que detuvieron el encuentro y Minerva sostenía a Lucy de la cabeza, imitando la pose de Kana cuando ganó el tercer día.

Minerva soltó a Lucy mientras ésta caía, Natsu y Gray corrían a atraparla, cuando se lanzaron por ella, no atraparon nada, cayeron al suelo rodando quedando todos confundidos, Lucy era cargada por una chica desconocida que estaba flotando, descendiendo al suelo.

-Le dije a esta chica que no interfiriera tanto.- Dijo Nishi desde las gradas.

-Descuida, me encargaré de que no se cree otra línea.- Le dijo Chronoa suspirando.

-Comprendo, te dejaste influenciar por Jiemma, terminaste siendo una bastarda cobarde, Minerva.- Le dijo Gine que cargaba a Lucy mientras la miraba seria, y Minerva indiferente aunque curiosa por desconocerla pero ella sí la conocía.

-¿Cobarde yo? No tengo la culpa de que esa sea una debilucha, una basura que no pudo ni defenderse.- Respondió Minerva indiferente mientras Gine recostaba a Lucy y Wendy y Sherria llegaban a ayudarle para curarla.

-Wendy.- Gine puso su mano en la espalda de Wendy, confundiéndola de que la conocía. -Concéntrate, siente mi energía fluyendo con la tuya, mézclala y úsala en tu curación.- Le dijo y Wendy aun confundida hizo caso, para su sorpresa, Lucy brilló y estaba completamente curada, dejando impactados a todos, mientras Lucy se levantaba curada como si nada.

-¿Quién eres tú?... ¿Por qué llevas la marca de Fairy Tail?.- Preguntó Erza confundida.

-Vuelvan a sus lugares, pero, Erza, Lucy, necesito hablar con ustedes en privado.- Dijo Gine seria mientras caminaba a Minerva, pero en eso su gremio se puso frente a ella. -Tienes algo que no te pertenece, devuélvelo.- Ordenó.

-Oye, chica linda, mejor vuelve con tus hadas inútiles.- Dijo Sting arrogante, Gine sólo apuntó su mano y dio un golpe con el dedo al aire, Sting salió volando estrellándose contra las gradas, dejando a todos impactados, al voltear a Gine ésta ya estaba frente a Minerva que seguía impactada.

-Eres mejor que Jiemma, quizá ahora seas fuerte, pero no eres mejor.- Le dijo Gine mostrando que ya tenía las llaves de Lucy en sus manos, dejándola impactada y molesta. Minerva iba a atacarla, pero en eso, Gine ya tenía su mano en la cara de Minerva. -¿Ibas a atacarme por la espalda? Cobarde.- Le dijo seria.

Minerva pasó por un rostro de impacto cuando vio algunas imágenes de ella de niña junto a esa chica desconocida para ella, pero Minerva sonreía feliz en esas imágenes junto a esa chica desconocida. Cuando esas imágenes desaparecieron sólo estaba impactada y confundida viendo a Gine.

-Alguien con una motivación tan vacía por ser la más fuerte aplastando a otros, no encontrará la verdadera fuerza.- Gine la soltó y fue con Lucy y Erza, sujetándolas junto a Wendy. -Sigan, las regresaré después, descuiden, no es nada malo.- Dijo desapareciendo preocupando a todos los de Fairy Tail y dejando a muchos confundidos.

**Con las Kaioshin.**

-¿Qué parte de no interferir demasiado no entendiste?.- Preguntó Nishi.

-No pasa nada, ella dijo que se encargará de que nada malo pase.- Respondió Gine indiferente mientras Wendy, Lucy y Erza estaban confundidas de sus hablares y más de ver otra Erza y otra Lucy.

-Ahora estoy más confundida ¿se puede saber quienes son ustedes?.- Exigió Erza.

Lo cual hizo que todo pasara a seriedad y se les explicara lo sucedido con Mirai-Erza y Mirai-Lucy y su viaje a otra dimensión, en la que Gine era parte de Fairy Tail, también se les dio la sugerencia de la fusión entre ellas, volviéndolas una sola.

-Ya veo, ¿pero cambiaría algo en nosotras?.- Preguntó Lucy.

-No, ya que son la misma persona, aunque sus poderes sí se fusionarán y obviamente aumentarán, además, tendrán los recuerdos de ambas, pero al final sólo queda en ustedes decidir.- Respondió Nishi dejándolas pensantes.

-¿Y qué pasa si nos negamos? Es decir, deben tener su propia vida.- Comentó Erza.

-Serán destruidas, al su futuro ya no existir, han quedado como simples espectros vagando, pero sus acciones podrían afectar si se quedan así, son reglas del universo.- Respondió Gine dejándolas impactadas y a Nishi y Chronoa confundidas de qué tramaba.

-Eso es injusto.- Dijo Lucy.

-Por eso es que está esta otra solución, pero ustedes deben ser quienes decidan.- Respondió Gine seria.

-Pues entonces yo acepto, aun si se trata de otra persona, sigo siendo yo ¿Estás de acuerdo?.- Le decía Erza a Mirai-Erza que asintió.

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo, no puedo dejarte morir.- Decía Lucy a Mirai-Lucy que también aceptó.

-Morir no, destruidas, ni el alma quedaría.- Les dijo Gine.

-¡Con más razón!.- Dijeron ambas. Nishi les dio los potara para que se fusionaran permanentemente, haciéndolo.

-Vaya, no hay mucho cambio físico, pero me siento más fuerte.- Dijo Erza.

-Sorprendente, oye, ¿pero por qué vine yo?- Preguntó Wendy.

-Ah, lo siento, fue un acto reflejo.- Le dijo Gine. -Lo que pasa es que en mi dimensión somos las mejores amigas, y siempre estamos juntas en todo.- Le dijo Sorprendiendo a Wendy.

-¿De verdad?.- Preguntó Wendy sorprendida.

-Claro, crecimos juntas, hasta comenzamos a ser como hermanas, pero con el tiempo, descubrimos que nuestros sentimientos eran mayores, que incluso tú y yo acabamos juntas, mostrándonos ese amor que sentíamos una por la otra, de todas las formas.- Dijo Gine dejando a Wendy confundida, pero comenzando a ponerse muy roja y avergonzada.

-¿T-t-t-t-tú y y-y-y-y-yo?.- Tartamudeaba Wendy completamente roja y nerviosa, y Gine comenzó a reír.

-Jajajaja. Claro que no, tonta, sólo extrañaba verte así, es divertido.- Le respondió Gine dejando a Wendy media ida. -Pero sí somos como hermanas.- Le dijo sonriendo y poniendo su mano en su cabeza, quedando Wendy sorprendida.

-Espera, espera ¿Qué le mostraste?.- Le dijo Nishi preocupada.

-Descuida, sólo le hice ver lo que somos nosotras.- Le dijo Gine sonriendo y Wendy la abrazó. -Ahora, ya debemos irnos.- Dijo a lo que asintieron. -Cuídense, Erza, no seas tan ruda con Minerva, la tonta de esta dimensión se dejó influenciar por Jiemma.- Pidió, a lo que esta asintió, despidiéndose y yéndose.

-Gracias.- Dijo Wendy cuando se fueron. -Grandine, te encontré.- Dijo abrazándose y llorando, confundiendo un poco a ambas de ver que le reveló algunas cosas y sorprendiendo a Grandine.

**Parque Acuático. Mundo actual.**

-¿Entonces todo terminó bien? Qué gusto.- Dijo Gohan. -Nishi-sama, Chronoa-sama, Jerez-sama, muchas gracias, lamentamos todas las molestias.- Dijo Gohan dando una reverencia.

-Hablando de su lamentos, recuerdo que alguien dijo hacerse responsable y aceptar el castigo.- Dijo Jerez sonriendo y Gine se puso un poco nerviosa. -Gine, Erza, un paso al frente.- Ordenó confundiéndolas, pero tanto Gine como las Erza dieron un paso al frente.- Tú no, la de este mundo.- Dijo.

-¿Por qué ella? Soy más que suficiente para aceptar el castigo, a ésta hágala a un lado, me va a estorbar.- Dijo Gine molestando a Erza.

-Por eso mismo, sé lo bien que se llevan ambas.- Dijo Jerez sonriendo. -Vados.- Dijo.

Vados con su báculo golpeó el suelo creando dos pendientes potara en las orejas de cada una, asustando a ambas que acabaron fusionándose, quedando una chica de cabello corto negro con mechones rojos, sus ropas eran un qipao largo negro con adornos rojos, quedando todos estupefactos y la chica impactada.

-Bien, permanecerán así, hasta yo que decida que fue suficiente, por ahora, lleven a esas dos a su mundo.- Dijo Jerez recostándose en un camastro mientras todos seguían igual, y Wendy ponía su mano en el hombro de la chica que seguía igual.

**Fin del capítulo 31.**

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**laurenlmprincess: Pues aquí tienes las respuestas a tus dudas, más un extra.**

**Nico2000: Pues en este capítulo se respondieron a tus preguntas. Últimamente he estado ocupado, por lo que los capítulos saldrán con más intervalo de tiempo, así que ya no serán tan seguidos.**

**Guest: Pues en este capítulo se contestaron tus dudas. Y sí, que se descomponga así el teclado es una lata, más cuando crees todo el tiempo que es de Software cuando en realidad siempre fue del Hardware jaja.**

**Guest: Well, in the first chapter three months pass after the Boo saga, after that it was the phoenix saga, and after that four months pass until today. So, from the Boo saga to the current saga, it was more or less, between seven or eight months.**

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	32. Daimatou Enbu

**Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Dragon Ball Super como Fairy Tail y otros animes y video-juegos mencionados y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**Dos Saiyajin en un mundo mágico.**

**Capítulo 32: Daimatou Enbu.**

Vados con su báculo golpeó el suelo creando dos pendientes potara en las orejas de Gine y Erza, asustando a ambas que acabaron fusionándose, quedando una chica de cabello corto negro con mechones rojos, sus ropas eran un qipao largo negro con adornos rojos, quedando todos estupefactos y la chica impactada.

-Bien, permanecerán así, hasta que yo decida que fue suficiente.- Dijo Jerez recostándose en un camastro mientras todos seguían igual, y Wendy ponía su mano en el hombro de la chica que seguía igual.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo deberíamos llamarte?.- Preguntó Goku.

-Pues si fueron Gine y Erza, Erne, Girza, no...- Decía ella pensante.

-Garza.- Dijo Natsu recibiendo un puño en la cara.

-Gerza, Gerez, Giren... Para empezar ni siquiera los nombres son compatibles...- Seguía pensando pero nada se le ocurría.

-¿Qué te parece Gina?.- Preguntó Eileen, quedándose ella pensante seria.

-¿Gina?... Supongo que no está mal, llámenme Gina.- Les dijo a lo que todos aceptaron, Gina sólo suspiró.

-¿Qué les pasó?.- Preguntó Broly a Juvia.

-Se fusionaron, es una técnica que tienen, la usaron Gohan y Goku antes.- Le respondió Juvia dejando a Broly aun confundido.

-Parece una técnica interesante.- Comentó Chirai.

-No si no te llevas bien con quien te fusionas.- Comentó Gray un poco disgustado.

-Sí, recuerdo que Gray se fusionó con Natsu por un castigo.- Respondió Juvia pero al mismo tiempo todos los que la escucharon se quedaron estupefactos.

-"¿Dónde quedó el 'sama'?".- Se preguntaron todos confundidos incluso Gray.

-Jerez-sama ¿Puedo preguntar por qué también Erza?.- Preguntó Eileen confundida.

-Porque la muy entrometida de Erza fue con Jerez-sama a alegar que también ella tomaría responsabilidad.- Respondió Gina pero algo seca y molesta, notando Eileen su tono con ella, sorprendiendo a Fairy Tail que no lo sabían.

-Pues yo no entiendo por qué fusionarlas es un castigo.- Dijo Goku.

-¿Recuerdas a Vegetto o a Gogeta?.- Le respondió Gina pero Goku seguía confundido.

-Gine, Kakaroto es un completo imbécil, así que no esperes que lo entienda.- Le dijo Vegeta, Gina sólo volvió a suspirar.

-Como sea, ¿Ya saben a quienes elegirán para mañana?.- Preguntó Gina y asintieron. -Bien, entonces.- Dijo tomando a Morgiana y Shirone levantándolas. -Enanas, a la alberca.- Dijo arrojándolas dejando a todos estupefactos y después tirándose ella mientras todos volvían a divertirse.

**Por la noche.**

-Entonces ¿Qué se supone que haremos con estos libros?.- Preguntó Makarov.

-Bueno, Eileen ya los desligó de Zeref, así que él ya no puede reclamarlos.- Comentó Gohan.

-¿Por qué simplemente no los destruimos y ya?.- Dijo Gina.

-Es lo que iba a hacer, pero esa chica rubia me lo impidió, alegando que Fairy Tail no hacía eso, además de que a Natsu le molestaría si lo hiciera.- Dijo Konan dejando a todos pensantes.

-¿Tú qué tienes que decir? Natsu.- Preguntó Gohan.

-¿Y yo qué voy a saber? Aun sigo sin creerme lo que dijeron, aun cuando fue el mismo Igneel quien habló conmigo.- Decía Natsu mientras Igneel sólo lo miró. -Pero, tampoco soy un desalmado que arrebata vidas así como así, pero tampoco creo que cambien, aunque también creo en segundas oportunidades, es decir, Kyouka y Seilah terminaron siendo buenas.- Comentó.

-No somos buenas, simplemente hicimos un trato de no agresión con Son Gohan.- Le dijo Kyouka con su sonrisa burlona.

-Aunque si soy sincera, es imposible que Esdeath o Kurumi cambien, o si quiera escuchen como nosotras lo hicimos.- Decía Seilah. -Ahora, si nosotras hablamos con Lamy, podríamos tenerla bajo control.- Dijo con su semblante sin emoción.

-Si responden por ella, está bien.- Les dijo Gohan y asintieron. Eileen hizo que del libro apareciera Lamy.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?... ¡¿Kyouka-sama?! ¡¿Seilah-sama?!.- Expresó Lamy en cuanto apareció.

-Como con Konan, se necesitó de una unión, así que la ligué a ti, Seilah.- Le dijo Eileen confundiendo a Lamy.

-Te explicaremos después, Lamy, por el momento, cállate y no te alejes de nosotras.- Le ordenó Kyouka a una confundida Lamy que asustada sólo hizo caso.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos con Esdeath y Kurumi?.- Preguntó Wendy.

-Destruirlas.- Recalcó de nuevo Gina.

-No pueden destruirlas.- Dijo Natsu notándose algo serio haciendo que todos lo vieran. -Es decir ¿Por qué llegar a tanto?.- Preguntó.

-Natsu ¿Estás preocupado por ellas?.- Preguntó Igneel y Natsu se quedó pensante.

-No sé por qué, pero siento como si estuviera... Sí, preocupado por ellas.- Respondió Natsu pero confundido.

-Es por tu anterior vida, Natsu.- Le dijo Konan. -Aún si ya no tienes esos recuerdos, no puedes cambiar el hecho de que estuvimos mucho tiempo juntos, además que Esdeath, en su retorcida forma, te amaba.- Explicó dejando a todos pensantes.

-Entonces simplemente las dejaremos así, pero guardadas en algún lugar.- Dijo Makarov.

-Al final de cuentas dejarlas como libros... ¿No es lo mismo a que si estuviesen muertas?.- Preguntó Wendy.

-Simplemente un sueño eterno.- Comentó Eileen.

-Tampoco esperen que dormidas así reflexionen.- Comentó Konan.

-¿De verdad crees que no se harían buenas?.- Le preguntó Natsu a Konan.

-No, Kurumi seguirá haciendo lo que le plazca sin importarle lo que pase con otros. En cuanto a Esdeath... Bueno, ya la conocieron.- Decía Konan.

-Oye, antes conocimos a una chica que se liberó, dijo que ustedes eran demonios invocados con libros, ¿Ustedes también vienen del inframundo?.- Comentó Gohan.

-No, esos fueron casos especiales, yo fui creada al igual que Esdeath y otros, otros, fueron demonios invocados, como Sparda, o Natsu.- Explicó Konan.

-Bueno, es que me preguntaba, si Esdeath llegó realmente a amar a Natsu, así como Sparda a su mujer, o Kyouka y Seilah se aman, entonces puede que ella pueda cambiar.- Comentó Gohan para sorpresa de todos.

-No, ella vive para pelear desde que fue creada, si el mundo está en paz, creará una guerra a propósito sólo para divertirse.- Dijo Konan. -Su única motivación es pelear, aun si perdiera y el enemigo la perdonara, ella no temería, peleará hasta morir o simplemente aprovechará si bajas la guardia.- Comentó seria.

-Gohan, tú mismo también te diste cuenta cuando ella torturó a aquél sujeto.- Dijo Gina algo seria.

-Sí, lo sé, en ese momento estaba furioso de saber lo que hizo, y sin duda quería destruirla.- Comentó Gohan algo serio. -Pero, bueno, es algo que se me ocurrió, borrar las memorias de los libros de ambas y que empiecen de cero.- Dijo dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-Gohan, de alguna forma comprendo lo que quieres hacer, Erza quería hacer lo mismo con Jellal, así como papá perdonó al Sr. Vegeta, pero, si haces eso estarás cometiendo un grave error, y como la voz de la razón de Gine, te digo, no.- Dijo Gina muy seria. -Ustedes dos, si esa enana hace algo, yo misma las destruiré.- Dijo Gina retirándose dejando a todos serios.

-Sinceramente, Gohan.- Le habló Wendy. -Me parece muy noble de tu parte que quieras creer que podrían cambiar incluso si las reseteas, pero, también es posible que no cambien.- Comentó también seria, lo que sorprendió a Gohan viniendo de ella.

-Entonces no se puede hacer más, Maestro, lo que desee hacer con ellas, es su elección.- Le dijo Gohan.

-Los guardaré y sellaré.- Dijo Makarov a lo que aceptaron y todos se retiraron.

Todos bajaron al bar donde los demás continuaban divirtiéndose, comiendo, bebiendo, peleando, llevando sus celebraciones estilo Fairy Tail, hasta que todos comenzaron a retirarse, Wendy y Gohan llevaban cargadas a Shirone y Kuroka, mientras Gina los miraba sonriendo, cuando alguien se acercó a ella.

-¿Irás a dormir con nosotras o irás a donde se queda Gine?.- Le preguntó Eileen a Gina, que sólo estaba algo indiferente.

-Iré a donde se queda Gine.- Respondió Gina de forma seca, sorprendiendo un poco a Eileen. Eileen sólo asintió algo angustiada y comenzó a retirarse. -Es extraño.- Dijo Gina deteniéndola. -Por un lado tengo el gran amor que te tiene Erza, pero por otro, el rencor que te tiene Gine.- Comentó, Eileen la miró.

-¿También me odias?.- Preguntó Eileen y Gina se quedó pensante.

-Yo no diría que te odio.- Respondió Gina. -Digamos que más bien, en mi caso, siento como el enojo de una hija cuando una madre no le cumple un berrinche.- Comentó comenzando a retirarse. -Por cierto, si mañana pierdes, te golpearé en la cara, y sólo demostrará lo débil que eres, ante papá, recuerda que a los Saiyajin sólo le atraen las mujeres fuertes.- Dijo sorprendiendo a Eileen que sólo la miró retirándose.

**Día final.**

En el Domus Flau estaba con gritos de euforia, apoyando cada quien a su gremio favorito, Hisui estaba en su lugar mirando con una sonrisa como su gente estaba feliz, alegrándose de que estaban superando lo recientemente pasado.

-¿Y ésto qué es?.- Preguntaba Broly confundido.

-Es una competencia, quien derrote a los demás, gana.- Le dijo Goku.

-¿Pelean por diversión?.- Preguntó Broly.

-Algo así, no son peleas a muerte, son sólo para ver quién es el más fuerte, pero obviamente siguiendo algunas reglas, siendo una de las principales el no acabar con el contrincante.- Le explicó Gohan pero Broly seguía confundido.

-Ah ya entendí, son peleas como los torneos de artes marciales de la Tierra ¿Cierto?.- Preguntó Chirai.

-Sí, así es, mejor míralo para que lo entiendas, Broly.- Le dijo Juvia a lo que sólo asintió.

**Presentadores.**

-Ha llegado la hora de presentar los equipos.- Decía Lola mientras por una entrada salían.

-En el sexto lugar, ¡Blue Pegasus!.- Presentó mientras salían Hibiki, Ichiya, Ren, Eve y Jenny.

-Siguiente, ¡Lamia Scale!.- Saliendo Jura, Lyon, Richard, Sherria y Toph.

-¡Cuatro Cerberus!.- Presentó y salieron Rocker, Bacchus, Yeager, Zirconis y Rocky.

-¡Mermaid Heel!.- Salieron Kagura, Millianna, Motherglare, Levia y Megumin.

-Y actualmente el segundo lugar, quien fue invicto por largo tiempo ¡Sabertooth!.- Presentó, saliendo Sting, Rogue, Orga, Rufus y otro miembro de Sabertooth llamado Dobengal.

-¿Y ese quién es?.- Preguntaba Droy.

-Otro miembro de Sabertooth, escuché que está en el top 10 de los magos más fuertes, obviamente Minerva no iba a participar ya que es la Maestra.- Le respondió Jet.

-Y ahora, en primer lugar, aquellos que escalaron desde lo más bajo ¡Fairy Tail!- Presentó mientras todos gritaban de emoción, saliendo, Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Eileen y Acnologia, dejando a muchos algo estupefactos.

-¿Es en serio?- Dijeron los miembros de Blue Pegasus.

-Cielos, salvo por Eileen, no vi a ninguno de ellos perder en los días anteriores.- Decía Lola.

-Será interesante ver a los demás gremios obteniendo su revancha.- Comentó Yajima.

-Me pregunto si estarán bien, peleando contra el chico dragón.- Comentó Kabo algo serio.

**Blue Pegasus.**

-¿Estarán bien?.- Preguntaba Anna a Bob.

-Si Maki confía en él, creo que estará bien.- Le respondió Bob. -Además, ya hablaste con Wendy, Grandine y su madre ¿Cierto?.- Comentó, Anna sólo se quedó pensante.

-Aun me es difícil de creer, pero creo que confiaré en la palabra de Wendy.- Respondió Anna pero aun dudosa.

**Fairy Tail.**

-Parece que entre quienes saben su identidad hay incertidumbre ¿Creen que haya sido buena idea que él siguiera en el equipo?.- Preguntó Macao.

-¿Aun dudas de mi hijo?.- Preguntó Naomi algo seria.

-No dije eso.- Respondió Macao nervioso. -Es sólo que tanto comentario negativo...- Dijo.

-Estará bien, no es como si a Acni le importara lo que dicen los demás, además...- Decía Wendy uniéndose a la conversación.

-Ésta es su perfecta oportunidad, para demostrar su cambio.- Le dijo Eclair mientras miraba al equipo.

-Erza ¿Por qué no apoyas a Eileen?.- Preguntó Morgiana.

-No soy Erza, Morgiana, y por tu pregunta, ya lo hice.- Le respondió Son. -Le dije que si se atrevía a perder de nuevo, le golpearía la cara, además de que quedaría como debilucha ante papá y la relación terminaría.- Le respondió dejando a todos estupefactos incluido Goku.

-"Creo que ya sé qué conciencia domina esa fusión.".- Pensaron casi todos.

-Y ahora ¿Qué tipo de juego será?.- Preguntaba Jerez.

**Arena de combate.**

-Y ahora, damas y caballeros.- Dijo Lola y los equipos desaparecieron, confundiendo a algunos. -Los equipos han sido reubicados, la ciudad será el campo de batalla, una pelea donde todos participarán.- Decía emocionado.

-Las reglas son simples, por cada miembro derrotado, el ganador recibe 1 punto, los equipos seleccionarán un líder pero nadie sabrá quién es, el líder, valdrá 5 puntos.- Explicaba Kabo.

-Dicho ésto, ¡Qué comience el último día del Daimatou Enbu!.- Dio inicio Lola mientras los gritos de emoción se escuchaban.

**Ciudad.**

Los equipos comenzaron a movilizarse, algunos fueron solos, otros en parejas y algunos en equipos de tres, hasta que Toph se detuvo y muchos miraban confundidos en la Lacrima Vision.

-¿A caso se burlan de nosotros?.- Preguntaba Toph.

-¿De qué hablas?.- Preguntó Sherria.

-Fairy Tail, no se están moviendo.- Respondió Toph sorprendiéndola, al igual que todos que miraban a Fairy Tail de pie sin moverse.

**Domus Flau.**

-¡¿Qué rayos hacen?!.- Decía Makarov.

-Tranquilo, no es como si fuesen a perder, es más que obvio que esperan por el enemigo, mejor que vengan por nosotros, a buscarlos.- Decía Gina.

-Eso podría ser un problema.- Dijo Gohan confundiéndola. -Actualmente la puntuación son

1-Fairy Tail...53

2-Sabertooth...48

3-Mermaid Heel...39

4-Cuatro Cerberus...24

5-Lamia Scale...22

6-Blue Pegasus...10

-Si Sabertooth derrotara a todo un gremio obtendría 57 puntos, si Mermaid Heel derrota a dos gremios obtendría 55.- Explicó Gohan dejando a todos estupefactos. Mientras en la Lacrima se miraba a Sherria y Toph derrotando a Yeager y Rocker, obteniendo dos puntos.

Lamia Scale...24

-... ¡Muevan el culo, inútiles!.- Gritó Gina de repente dejando a todos más estupefactos, pero Mavis comenzó a reír.

-Descuiden, todo es parte del plan.- Dijo Mavis confundiendo a todos. Mientras en la Lacrima se miraba cómo Motherglare y Levia derrotaban a Hibiki, Ren y Eve, obteniendo 3 puntos.

Mermaid Heel...42

**Ciudad.**

-Viene un pez gordo.- Advirtió Toph y frente a ellas, apareció Bacchus poniendo nerviosa a Sherria y alerta a Toph. -No me refería a él.- Dijo Toph, cuando una luz se miró en el cielo y algo llegó aplastando a Bacchus, viendo Sherria que se trataba de Sting obteniendo un punto, pero Sting parecía decaído.

Sabertooth...49

-¿De qué sirve demostrar que soy el más fuerte ahora?.- Decía Sting decaído y frustrado. Cuando de pronto, apareció Kagura golpeando y noqueando a Sherria y Toph, obteniendo dos puntos. Pero al voltear con Sting, ya no estaba.

Mermaid Heel...44

-"Procuren evitar a Kagura y Jura, ya que si en Fairy Tail envían al equipo mostrado en el cuarto día, van a necesitar todo su poder para enfrentarlos.".- Sting recordaba las palabras de Minerva.

Mientras que por otro lado, Jura estaba enfrentándose a Ichiya en su forma musculosa, notando que Toph y Sherria fueron vencidas por Kagura, poniéndose algo serio y derrotando a Ichiya de un sólo y fuerte golpe, obteniendo 5 puntos.

Lamia Scale...29

-Si no se mueven, entonces haré mi movimiento.- Dijo Rufus. -Memory Make: Falling Stars.- Rufus lanzó su hechizo apuntando a Fairy Tail que simplemente miraban el ataque.

-Deus Zero.- Dijo Eileen y el ataque desapareció. Sorprendiendo a todos.

-¡¿Ya podemos ir a patear traseros?!.- Gritó Natsu impaciente.

-Sólo un segundo.- Dijo Eileen.

-¡Explotion!.- Escucharon un grito.

Todos se sorprendieron, una gran explosión masiva se vio donde estaba Fairy Tail. Pero para su confusión, la explosión comenzó a comprimirse hasta que todos vieron que Natsu se la estaba comiendo, quedando impactados.

-Bien, hasta donde sé.- Dijo Eileen cargando a Megumin, tu magia se agota por completo al usar esa técnica, así que, tu punto es nuestro.- Le dijo y Megumin sólo suspiró derrotada.

Fairy Tail...54

-Creí que podría tomarlos a los cinco de un sólo ataque.- Decía Megumin haciendo un puchero.

-Es hora.- Dijo Eileen emocionando a Natsu y Gajeel mientras todos comenzaron a moverse.

Mientras que Dobengal estaba peleando con Millianna, Dobengal usaba su magia de colores mientras Millianna sus cuerdas tratando de atrapar a Dobengal para dejarlo sin magia y ganar, pero a ambos les cayó un rayo de repente, Laxus pasó caminando por ahí como si nada, ganando dos puntos.

Fairy Tail...56

Por otro lado Lyon estaba peleando contra Natsu, Lyon atacaba con su Dragón de Hielo, Natsu respondió creando él un Dragón de Fuego, chocando ambos y creando una explosión, que cegó a todos.

-No bajes tu guardia.- Un Simio de Hielo lo atacó dándole un golpe que lo hizo salir contra el suelo creando polvo mientras Lyon sonreía.

-Karyu no Hoko.- Escuchó a Natsu y una gran llamarada salió del polvo abarcando toda la calle dejando a todos boquiabiertos, derrotando a Lyon y ganando otro punto.

Fairy Tail...57

Richard y Gajeel se encontraron, Richard comenzó a usar su Disparo de Lodo, lo que no se esperó, fue que Gajeel salió disparado hacia él, recibiendo cada disparo de lodo sin afectarle y darle un Tetsuryu no Tekken en la cara, obteniendo un punto.

Fairy Tail...58

-N-n-n-n-n-no golpearías a una dama ¿O-o-o-o-o sí?.- Preguntaba Jenny muy nerviosa mientras Acnologia caminaba hacia ella y ésta temblaba. -¡Me rindo!.- Dijo Jenny dándole el punto, mientras él sólo pasó caminando y Jenny suspiraba.

Fairy Tail...59

**Domus Flau.**

-Y así, Blue Pegasus queda fuera.- Decía Lola, mientras Fairy Tail estaba feliz.

-Fue lo mejor que pudo hacer.- Comentó Anna algo aliviada.

-No hay nada que se pueda hacer, cada gremio tiene su estilo, aunque somos fuertes, no nos gusta la violencia.- Decía Bob sonriendo.

**Ciudad.**

-Hacía tiempo que no venía a esta biblioteca.- Decía Eileen mientras entraba y miraba a Rufus sentado leyendo un libro.

-Leer es un buen hábito, sobre todo para alguien como yo, acabo de memorizar algunas buenas magias.- Decía Rufus cerrando el libro y poniéndose de pie.

-¿Memory Make?.- Preguntó Eileen.

-Veo que conoces esa magia.- Dijo Rufus.

-¿Conocerla? Fui yo quien la creó.- Declaró Eileen para sorpresa de Rufus. -Ahora, se un buen chico, y ríndete.- Antes de darse cuenta Rufus ya estaba golpeado contra el suelo sorprendiendo a todos, pero ese Rufus desapareció ya que sólo era un Clon Recuerdo y atacó a Eileen por otra dirección.

-Kogoeru Kokurai no Tsurugi.- Rufus atacó con un ataque de hielo y relámpagos negros que Eileen destruyó agitando su mano. -Araburu Fuga no Yashiro.- Se crearon algunos tornados pero desaparecieron luego de que Eileen los anuló y Rufus sonrió. -Memorice.- Susurró. -Deus Zero.- Dijo y Eileen se dio cuenta.

-Vaya, no me imaginé que pudieras memorizar ese encantamiento.- Dijo Eileen algo sorprendida, pero sonrió. -Sin embargo, como no lo conoces a la perfección.- Dijo y Rufus esquivó dos ataques viniendo de cada lado, sorprendiéndose, igual que todos.

-Si Eileen-sama está en peligro.- Dijo Juliet.

-Nosotras la protegeremos.- Dijo Heine seria.

**Domus Flau.**

-Está recibiendo ayuda externa, eso va contra las reglas, así que.- Decía Kabo pero siendo interrumpido.

-Espera, Kabo.- Le habló Gohan. -No es ayuda externa, ya verán que no es así.- Les dijo confundiéndolos.

**Ciudad.**

-¿Ayuda de fuera?.- Dijo Rufus.

-No, ellas son parte de mi magia.- Reveló Eileen para sorpresa de Rufus.

Ambas se fueron contra Rufus a toda velocidad mientras golpeaban y atacaban cada una por un lado hasta que Rufus se las arregló para liberarse de ellas, pero quedó atrapado en un líquido viscoso sin poder moverse, para ver a Juliet secretando ese extraño líquido y a Heine comenzando a hacer relámpagos.

-Deus Zero.- Asustado, Rufus usó de nuevo el encantamiento, y cuál fue su sorpresa y la de todos al ver cómo terminaron siendo dos espadas cayendo.

-Kenryu no Hoko.- Escuchó a Eileen y recibió directo el rugido, dándole la victoria a Eileen, ganando un punto. -Si no conoces bien la magia, no sabes sus debilidades, yo sé bien los límites que tiene mi magia y sobre todo si es usada por principiantes, recuérdalo bien.- Dijo Eileen. Pero antes de retirarse tomó las espadas, sonrió y detuvo un ataque de espada por sorpresa.

Fairy Tail...60

-Supongo que debí esperarlo de la madre de Erza.- Dijo Kagura seria y retrocedió.

-Pero, recuerdo que Mirai-Erza dijo que ella y tú se llevaban como hermanas, así que supongo que tengo una hija más de quien cuidar.- Dijo Eileen sorprendiendo a Kagura que se avergonzó y bajó la guardia.

-¿Hermana? ¿Madre? ¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Debería? Bueno, la verdad sí quiero a Erza como una hermana pero...- Decía Kagura avergonzada.

-Hablemos de eso cuando ésto termine ¿De acuerdo?.- Dijo Eileen detrás de ella noqueándola pero sin dejarla caer, cargándola en sus brazos mientras sonreía, ganando 5 puntos.

Fairy Tail...65

**Domus Flau.**

-Increíble, no sólo derrotó a Rufus sino también a Kagura.- Decía Lola.

-Esa magia de dar vida a objetos inanimados, había escuchado hablar de esa magia pero nunca llegué a verla.- Decía Yajima sorprendido.

-Parece que se tomó muy en serio lo de ganar.- Decía Mirajane sonriendo.

-Hizo que Kagura bajara mucho la guardia, supongo que no se esperó esas palabras viniendo de Miss Eileen.- Decía Simon sonriendo volteando a ver a Gina que sólo estaba de brazos cruzados viendo a la Lacrima.

-Y ahora, Jura entra en acción.- Dijo Kabo emocionado.

**Ciudad.**

-Me hubiera gustado que también la chica de Raven participara en esta pelea.- Dijo Orga dando un puñetazo que Laxus bloqueó. -God Slayer, Dragon Slayer, y Spirit Slayer, o lo que sea que es su magia, pero los tres usuarios de relámpagos.- Decía.

-Nos habría apaleado a ambos, esa chica está loca y es jodidamente fuerte.- Decía Laxus regresando el golpe dándole en la cara. Orga se recuperó y sonrió.

-Jojo, tenemos a dos jóvenes prometedores aquí.- Escucharon a Jura acercándose. -¿Les importa si me uno?.- Preguntó sonriendo a lo que ambos respondieron con una sonrisa.

-Que así sea entonces.- Dijo Orga lanzándose contra Jura que en nada estampó a Orga contra el suelo, dejando a todos estupefactos, y ganando un punto.

Lamia Scale...30

-Era de esperarse.- Dijo Laxus quitándose su abrigo. -Comencemos con la pelea, estoy encendido.- Dijo preparándose y Jura sonreía.

Jura comenzó creando una oleada de rocas, Laxus se posicionó y cuando las rocas se acercaron comenzó a dar golpes destruyendo todas y cada una de las rocas hasta que la hizo todas polvo dejando a todos estupefactos.

Jura invocó pilares de tierra que se dirigieron a Laxus, éste comenzó a esquivar cada uno mientras parecía haberse convertido en un relámpago dorado, llegando a Jura y mandarlo a volar de un golpe dejando de nuevo estupefactos a todos.

-Me esperaba que fueran fuertes, pero ésto.- Decía Jura emocionado. -Meido Fugaku.- Jura lanzó su mejor técnica y Laxus la recibió por completo, preocupando a muchos de sus compañeros, cuando el polvo se disipó, vieron a Laxus con algunos raspones, pero de pie, quedando sorprendidos.

-Cada gremio tiene su propia fortaleza, me tomó tiempo descubrirlo, siempre va a haber alguien mejor que tú.- Dijo Laxus mientras era rodeado por rayos. -Pero algunas veces, es mejor voltear hacia abajo, porque ese alguien podría estar bajo tus pies.- Dijo serio mientras el lugar se llenaba de relámpagos. -Narumikazuchi.- Laxus dio su golpe, derrotando a Jura, ganando 5 puntos, pero la potencia del golpe destruyó gran parte hacia el frente.

Fairy Tail...70

**Domus Flau.**

-La-la-la-la-Lamia Scale queda fuera.- Decía Lola impactado al ver a Jura derrotado, mientras Fairy Tail celebraba pero Makarov estaba pálido y asustado.

-"¿Por qué tenías que destruir todo eso?".- Pensó Makarov asustado.

-Imposible, ¿Jura derrotado?.- Decía Ooba babasaama sorprendida haciendo girar a varios. -"Lo esperaba del dragón, pero no del nieto de Makarov.".- Pensó sorprendida, pero sonrió.

-Era obvio que tenía que ganar, de lo contrario lo habría destruido por malgastar el tiempo de Whis.- Dijo Beerus mientras comía y algunos reían nerviosos.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde están los dragones?.- Preguntó Lisanna de repente y todos se dieron cuenta que no se miraban en ninguna de las Lacrima.

**Ciudad.**

-Sal de tus sombras, Ryos.- Decía Gajeel enojado mientras cada que golpeaba, Rogue se volvía una sombra y lograba golpear a Gajeel, sin embargo, en un descuido, Gajeel logró de alguna forma golpear la sombra y también a Rogue, acabando golpeándolo fuertemente, chocando contra un muro.

-Entonces me recuerdas.- Dijo Rogue en Dragon Force. -¿Es ésta la fortaleza de un gremio que se preocupa por sus amigos?.- Preguntó Rogue y Gajeel sólo sonrió. -Me pregunto, si ahora con la señorita podremos ser amigos.- Decía.

-Pero ya eres amigo de la rana ¿Cierto?.- Comentó Gajeel.

-¡Frosh no es una rana! ¡Es un gato!.- Recriminó Rogue.

-Un Exceed para ser precisos.- Recalcó Gajeel a lo que Rogue sonrió. -Ahora levántate, muéstrame hasta dónde llegan tus sentimientos por tus amigos.- Le dijo.

Rogue sonrió y se puso de pie, expulsó su poder pasando de nuevo al Dragon Force comenzando a pelear de nuevo con Gajeel ambos se repartían golpes y patadas, atacando también con su respectivo elemento, pero para mal de Gajeel, Rogue volvía a usar sus sombras para ser intangible, molestándose por eso, las sombras rodearon a Gajeel.

-Eiryu no Hoko.- Rogue lanzó su rugido dando en Gajeel. -No puedes tocar la sombra.- Dijo Rogue, pero unos sonidos le llamaron la atención, su sombra estaba siendo consumida, dejando a todos algo desconcertados.

-Si Salamander pudo, entonces yo también.- Dijo Gajeel rodeado de metal y sombras para impacto de todos. -Modo Tetsueiryu.- Sin esperárselo Gajeel lo golpeó. Ambos se volvieron sombras y comenzaron a golpearse dentro de las sombras hasta que salieron, pero salieron mientras Gajeel le estaba dando un fuerte golpe. -Tetsueiryu no Hoko.- Gajeel lanzó un rugido que Rogue recibió, dándole la victoria a Gajeel y con ésta 1 punto.

Fairy Tail...71

**Domus Flau.**

**-**Es increíble, Fairy Tail está arrasando con los más fuertes.- Decía Lola sorprendido.

-Y no ha caído nadie de Fairy Tail.- Dijo Yajima sonriendo.

-Dejen de destruir todo, se los advirtió la princesa.- Decía Makarov casi arrancándose los pelos luego de ver cómo Gajeel destruyó parte de la ciudad con su nuevo rugido, mientras Hisui le parecía divertido.

**Ciudad.**

-Karyu no Hoko.- Lanzó Natsu su rugido.

-Hakuryu no Hoko.- Lanzó Sting su rugido.

Ambos rugidos chocaron y crearon una gran explosión mientras Makarov se acababa de arrancar los pelos. Natsu y Sting estaban peleando uno contra el otro a golpes pero Natsu notó algo y de un golpe lo hizo salir disparado.

-¿A qué rayos juegas? ¿Dónde quedó ese entusiasmo del otro día?.- Preguntó Natsu molesto.

-No lo entenderías, Natsu, ¿Alguna vez te ha llegado esa ilusión y de pronto de un momento a otro desaparece?.- Decía Sting confundiendo a Natsu. -¿Qué caso tiene ahora demostrar que soy el más fuerte para ser digno?.- Decía y Natsu estaba confundido, pero muchos de los que escuchaban estaban estupefactos y Gina algo molesta.

-¿A caso tú querías ser el Maestro?.- Preguntó Natsu confundido.

-No se trata de eso.- Decía Sting.

-No sé de qué rayos hablas, pero para mi, mi única motivación de seguir adelante y volverme más fuerte, es Fairy Tail.- Dijo Natsu y Sting lo vio impactado.

-Tienes razón, ambos luchamos por nuestros gremios.- Dijo Sting.

-Así se habla.- Dijo Natsu motivado.

-Que se pudran los amores no correspondidos.- Dijo Sting en Dragon Force.

-Sí... ¿Qué?.- Dijo Natsu.

-¿Qué?.- Dijo Sting quedándose un segundo de silencio. -No, nada, continuemos.- Dijo.

Ambos se lanzaron uno contra el otro comenzando a luchar dándose golpes y patadas, lanzándose sus respectivos ataques de Dragón Slayer, mientras al mismo tiempo iban de un lugar a otro, destruyendo todo a su paso, hasta que llegaron a un rio cayendo en balsas.

-Voy con todo, Natsu.- Dijo Sting cargando su más poderoso ataque.

-También yo.- Dijo Natsu también cargando su más poderoso ataque.

Mientras ambos gritaban aumentando su poder, preparados para lanzarlos, pero de un momento a otro, Sting cayó, al ir a ver, Natsu vio que Sting estaba completamente mareado dejando a todos en blanco, incluido Natsu y el gremio de Sabertooth.

**Domus Flau.**

-Todos los Dragon Slayer tienen esa debilidad, ya sé en qué trabajaremos cuando volvamos al gremio.- Dijo Minerva.

-No se puede hacer nada, incluso el poderoso Sting tiene esa debilidad.- Dijo Lector.

-Fro piensa lo mismo de Rogue.- Dijo Frosh.

-¿Pero por qué Natsu está bien?.- Preguntó Lector.

-Natsu trabajó en esa debilidad.- Respondió Minerva y entendieron.

-Natsu gana, Sabertooth queda fuera.- Dijo Lola sin emoción, aun desconcertado al igual que todos.

-¡No me jodan!.- Gritaba Natsu inconforme por ganar los 5 puntos, sin haber derrotado al enemigo.

Fairy Tail...76

-Sólo quedan Fairy Tail, Mermaid Heel y Cuatro Cerberus, ¿pero dónde están los participantes?.- Preguntaba Yajima.

**Ciudad.**

-Quién diría que a Salamander se le hubiese ocurrido un truco tan sucio.- Decía Gajeel mientras se estaban reuniendo.

-¡Yo no lo hice a propósito!.- Reclamó Natsu.

-Así es ¿De verdad crees que tiene el cerebro para planear algo?.- Dijo Laxus haciendo enojar a Natsu.

-¡Cállense! ¡Les demostraré que puedo ganarle a un dragón! ¡Iré por los cuatro que faltan!.- Dijo Natsu comenzando a correr pero fue detenido de la bufanda, casi ahorcándolo.

-Quieto.- Le dijo Eileen. -Una de las razones por la que Wendy hizo que Acni participara y no ella, fue precisamente por ésto, déjalos pelear.- Le dijo Eileen algo seria mientras Natsu sólo se quedó quieto pero algo molesto.

**Afueras de la ciudad.**

-Al fin llegas.- Dijo Zirconis de brazos cruzados mientras a su lado estaban Motherglare, Levia, y Rocky.

-¿Seguros que quieren hacer ésto?.- Preguntó Acnologia serio.

-Es algo que debemos hacer.- Dijo Rocky preparándose mientras los demás hacían lo mismo.

-Ésto va por los camaradas dragones que exterminaste.- Dijo Levia seria.

-Como quieran.- Respondió Acnologia.

Cuatro explosiones se vieron fuera de la ciudad y todos se dieron cuenta que ahí estaban los concursantes faltantes, pero, se dieron cuenta también que Motherglare, Levia, Zirconis y Rocky estaban en su forma dragón, mientras Acnologia en su dragón Force.

Zirconis intentó morderlo, pero Acnologia lo esquivó y le dio un golpe que lo mandó a volar chocando con los otros dragones dirigiéndose todos al suelo, Levia se recuperó, fue contra él y llegó dándole un colazo, pero Acnologia detuvo el ataque para sorpresa de la dragón, después la sujetó de la cola y le comenzó a dar vueltas enviándolo a chocar con los otros dragones que se dirigían a ayudarla, de nuevo cayendo hasta el suelo, mientras todos observaban sorprendidos.

-Todo este poder y solamente está usando Dragon Force, sin duda, has sido uno de los dragones más poderosos, Acnologia.- Le dijo Motherglare creando sus mini-dragones.

Acnologia se puso serio y comenzó a atacar, un rayo azul se miraba entre los dragones mientras por donde pasaba un dragón caía inconsciente dejando a los dragones sorprendidos por su habilidad y también porque sólo los estaba noqueando.

-Se los dije, pueden intentar destruirme cuando quieran, pero no esperen que no me defienda.- Sin darse cuenta, Acnologia ya estaba frente a Rocky y le dio un golpe que lo hizo salir disparado y estrellarse contra una montaña, ganando un punto para después aparecer sobre Motherglare y darle un golpe de mazo mandándola al suelo, ganando otro punto.

Fairy Tail...78

-Si así será.- Dijo Levia cargando su rugido mientras Zirconis hacía lo mismo.

Los tres lanzaron sus rugidos, chocando y creando una tremenda explosión que hizo temblar todo, preocupando y asustando a muchos. Cuando se calmó, vieron a la Lacrima todo el polvo que había, cuando se disipaba, vieron a Levia tirada, dándole un punto. Zirconis aun estaba de pie, pero jadeaba.

Fairy Tail...79

-Respóndeme algo, ¿A caso alguna vez has sentido arrepentimiento por todos los dragones que eliminaste?.- Preguntó Zirconis.

-¿A caso alguna vez has sentido arrepentimiento por todos los humanos que eliminaste?.- Respondió Acnologia serio quedándose ambos igual.

-Algunas veces.- Respondió Zirconis.

-¿Eso incluye a aquella pequeña que torturaron tú y Animus?.- Preguntó Acnologia serio.

-Así es.- Respondió Zirconis.

-Entonces ya conoces mi respuesta.- Respondió Acnologia dándole la espalda.

-Supongo que ambos estamos en medio del camino del cambio... Me rindo.- Respondió Zirconis y dándole la victoria, obteniendo los 5 puntos faltantes, Acnologia sólo comenzó a caminar. -Aquella pequeña, sobrevivió, y es probable que Animus-

-Lo sé.- Dijo Acnologia mientras se retiraba.

**Domus Flau.**

-¡Eso fue increíble! ¡Con la mejor puntuación por gran diferencia! ¡Con sus cinco participantes en pie!.- Decía Lola emocionado mientras el público celebraba. -¡Fairy Tail es el ganador del Daimatou Enbu!.- Declaró.

Todo el público gritaba de emoción, fuegos artificiales explotaban, Fairy Tail celebraba, algunos hasta lloraban, Wendy, Naomi y Eclair miraban sonriendo la Lacrima que apuntaba a Acnologia, mientras todos los demás miraban sonriendo a las Lacrima que apuntaban a los demás, Gina incluida.

**Resultados finales.**

1-Fairy Tail...84

2-Sabertooth...49

3-Mermaid Heel...44

4-Lamia Scale...30

5-Cuatro Cerberus...24

6-Blue Pegasus...10

**Fin del capítulo 32.**

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**laurenlmprincess: Por eso es que están prohibidos, cuando le conviene al guion, espero que lo sigas disfrutando.**

**Nico2000: Sí, ya de antes le había hecho guiños a que también estaba relacionado con el Xenoverse hasta cierto punto, y que bueno que se te aclararon tus dudas.**

**Guest: Veremos qué opina cuando le levanten el castigo.**

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


End file.
